


Senior High

by Vonn13



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, F/M, Fluff and Humor, High School, How Do I Tag, Hurt Alec, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Malec, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, TeamMalec, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 201,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonn13/pseuds/Vonn13
Summary: Alec tried to calm down a bit. Relax, he told himself. Magnus is just a beautiful boy who just happens to be sitting right next to you. With his elbows slightly brushing yours!?!Alec thought he would die from skin contact. Magnus’ soft bronze skin looked golden against his pale skin. He felt a pair of eyes watching him. He looked up and saw that Magnus soft brown eyes were watching him. A smile was tugging at his lips as he has caught Alec once again staring at his arms“See something you like?” Magnus teased.Alec blushed and looked away. “Um, no.. i mean.. i don’t mean i don’t like what i see.. i mean, um.. yes” he said shyly. Was it possible for a 17yr old to get a heart attack? Magnus was flirting with him, and by the angel, he cannot take it.- o -Magnus has been pining over Alec since first year but his nemesis Raj has prevented him from even talking to Alec.All that changes when fate decides they take the same train ride on their first day back to school in their senior year :)





	1. Train Station

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time posting a fic. I started writing this because I got inspired by the idea of a gay guy singing "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry. And yes, I was thinking of Magnus Bane. ;)  
> I had fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it as well as I do. Let me know your thoughts :) I'd love it if you'd tell me your favorite part too. It would give me some ideas :D

It was his senior year and Alec was waiting for the train. He glanced at his watch hoping that he wouldn’t be late for his first day back in school.  
Soon, he saw the train approaching and checked that he was standing on the correct spot where the doors would be opening. There were a few people falling in queue behind him as the train arrived and the doors opened.  
He sat on the bench across the doors and placed his backpack on his lap. The train waited for a few minutes before the warning bell sounded. The doors will be closing in a few seconds.  
Suddenly, a student who looked about his age came running towards the closing doors. His hair had a few blue streaks at the ends and he wore alot more jewelry than Alec knew was allowed in their school.  
Barely making it inside the train, the boy grabbed on to a post opposite Alec’s seat. He was catching his breath and then stood up straight to iron down his uniform with his hands.  
Alec couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He had broad shoulders and his stomach looked flat with the way he kept on dusting his clothes off. His arms were muscular. His polo shirt had the same emblem sewn at the front as his. He went to the same school as him. Alec can’t help thinking why he never noticed this beautiful guy in school before.  
“He-llo” the boy said to Alec, slowly moving infront of him, his shoulders swaying a little.  
Surprised, Alec looked up to see the boy was looking at him with a smile in his eyes. “I don’t think we’ve been introduced? I’m Magnus Bane”.  
Grinning idiotically, Alec replied “Alec. Alec Lightwood”.  
——-  
“Magnus! Breakfast!” Clary called on Magnus in a singsong voice. The smell of toast and bacon wafted thru the house. A few moments later, Magnus was coming out (no pun intended) from one of the rooms in the second floor, hands quickly buttoning up his short sleeved white polo. Magnus quickly jogged down the stairs.  
He snatched a toast from the plate and stuffed it to his mouth. Hopping on one foot, he quickly slipped on one of his school shoes and hopped on the other foot again to place the other shoe. He was going to be late on his first day back at school. His last year in high school. Camille is going to kill him.  
“Magnus! I cooked bacon!” Clary said sounding disappointed.  
Magnus groaned. He snatched 3 pcs of bacon and chewed quickly. He finished the toast then drank the orange juice that Clary has prepared for him. “Later Biscuit” Magnus said, kissing Clary on the cheek before hurrying out.  
As soon as he got on the train station, he saw the train had already arrived. He made a mad dash for the doors and barely made it inside. Pausing and holding on to a post to catch his breath, he mentally scolded himself. He should have not hit the snooze button a couple of times. He was so late. Camille will surely dump him now.  
He straightened his clothes as if his hands can magically iron away some imaginary wrinkle on his uniform. He took a deep breath to calm himself and felt someone staring at him. He looked up to see a boy sitting across him on the train.  
The pretty boy had thick dark hair and hazel eyes. His pretty mouth was slightly open and there was a hint of blush on his cheeks. He was looking at Magnus’ chest and arms.  
Magnus recognized him instantly. This pretty boy was Alec. Magnus had been crushing on him since first year. Half the school was crushing on this guy. Girls and boys alike.  
Magnus thanked his lucky stars, guardian angel, God and whoever in heaven have made this chance possible. It was an opportunity he cannot let himself pass. He moved gracefully infront of the pretty boy and introduced himself. His heart was beating so fast, he was actually worried that Alexander may hear it.  
“Alec. Alec Lightwood”  
His voice was dreamy, and his smile was contagious. Magnus was smitten.  
“Mind if I accompany you?” Magnus asked gesturing to the empty seat beside Alec.  
“No.. i mean, I don’t mind.. yes.. um.. you can sit here” Alec stuttered inclining his head to the side.  
Magnus smirked. His crush gets flustered so easily. I wonder if I could get him to blush some more? Magnus thought, smiling happily as he took the seat next to Alec.  
————  
Alec tried to calm down a bit. Relax, he told himself. Magnus is just a beautiful boy who just happens to be sitting right next to you. With his elbows slightly brushing yours!?!  
Alec thought he would die from skin contact. Magnus’ soft bronze skin looked golden against his pale skin. He felt a pair of eyes watching him. He looked up and saw that Magnus’ soft brown eyes were watching him. A smile was tugging at his lips as he has caught Alec once again staring at his arms.  
“See something you like?” Magnus teased.  
Alec blushed and looked away. “Um, no.. i mean.. i don’t mean i don’t like what i see.. i mean, um.. yes” he said shyly. Was it possible for a 17yr old to get a heart attack? Magnus was flirting with him, and by the angel, he cannot take it.  
Ok.. calm down boy.. think.. Alec told himself turning a little to face Magnus. Start a conversation.. choose a topic.. How should I start a conversation with him? Alec was stuck. He wasn’t good at flirting. And with Magnus, it was really hard to think of anything else but his soft brown eyes. Or that bronze smooth skin. That broad chest.. I wonder how it would feel to hug him? Suddenly the thought of being in a much closer proximity with Magnus brought another blush to Alec.  
Food.. food is safe.. Alec thought. Before he could open his mouth to ask Magnus if he had breakfast, Magnus’ cel rung. The ring tone was “i kissed a girl” by katy perry. Alec frowned, Magnus had a weird choice in music.  
“Sorry darling, I need to take this” Magnus flashed him an apologetic smile and stood up.  
———-  
Magnus can’t help admiring Alec as the pretty boy’s eyes seemed to be in deep thought. Whatever he was thinking, Magnus hoped it was about him. As if Alec had heard his inappropriate thought, he blushed. He started to open his mouth when Magnus’ damned cel phone rang.  
Damn it! Magnus thought, he forgot to put it on silent and the song I kissed a girl was playing. Alec was frowning and Magnus made a mental note to change his ring tone later. He checked his phone and saw Camille’s name on the screen.  
“Sorry darling, I need to take this” Magnus said. Surprising himself for the little nickname that had slipped from his mouth. Darling, yes.. the little endearment suits his pretty boy perfectly.  
He stood up and walked a bit further away from Alec. After making sure he was not within earshot, he answered his phone.  
“Magnus! Where are you?!” Camille shrieked at the other line. Magnus had to put his phone a little away from his ear to prevent any permanent damage on his hearing.  
“Camille.. I’m on the train now. I’ll be there in maybe 30minutes tops” Magnus said reassuringly.  
“You better not be late!” Camille hissed.  
Magnus could have sworn Camille was conceived by the help of a snake.  
“I won’t” Magnus promised cheerfully then hung up before Camille could reply.  
Camille was his on-again off-again girlfriend. There were times when she can be so sweet. Like a cat purring softly and giving you those big round puss-in-boots eyes. Other times she could be a feisty little monster that would probably suck his blood and drain him until he was dry.  
Magnus shook his head and looked over at Alexander. Someone else had taken his seat! He knew the blonde boy as Jace Wayland. One of Alexander’s close friends. Jace was a chick magnet. And as far as Magnus knows, he was very straight. No problem there.  
It was Alexander that piqued Magnus’ interest. Was he straight? Judging from their conversation earlier, he’d say Alec was gay. Or maybe bi? Either way, Magnus had a chance.  
Magnus slapped his forehead. What was he thinking?! He has a girlfriend for crying out loud. And a warfreak, jealous type, don’t mess with my man type of girlfriend.  
Magnus had to stop his flirting with this pretty boy. He sighed. Some good things never last. He took one last look over at Alec. After having his fill, he took the seat a little further away from Alec and Jace. His hands reaching to his pockets to get his earphones. He plugged it to his phone and started playing katy pery’s i kissed a girl. Remembering Alec’s reaction to the song, Magnus smiled to himself as he searched for a new ring tone.


	2. First day high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, don’t worry about it” Magnus said turning then placing a hand on Alec’s chest in an attempt to push him back some more.  
> Alec blushed as he felt Magnus hand on his chest. Magnus’ fingers were fiddling with the button of his white polo. Alec bit his lower lip and looked away blushing furiously. He didn’t know why everything Magnus said and do always seemed to affect him so strongly. He felt Magnus’ hand slip away from his chest as Magnus turned to face front again.  
> Alec slowly let out his breath. He didn’t realized he had been holding his breath when Magnus touched him. This is going to be a long first day back in school, Alec thought. Not that he was complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters are short. I based it on chapter titles hehehe :)

When they reached their school, Alec was a bit disappointed that Magnus had not come back to claim his seat at the train. Jace had kept him company the whole time.   
Their school had a big spacious quad where most of the students hang out. A few more minutes and the bell will ring. The first ring was for students to queue by their sections. The second ring was for their flag ceremony and the usual singing of their school’s mission song. Alec and Jace scanned the crowd for their friend.  
“Alec!” Raj called waving them over to their spot in the quad. Alec grinned. Raj was one of his best friends and they haven’t hung out as much over the summer.   
Alec had to work a few odd jobs to help his mom out. His mom Maryse was a single parent and works as a professor in college. She was very strict with her children regarding their education. Which is why Alec can only work for extra money when school was out.   
On the other hand, Raj was a rich kid. He always helped out Alec but Alec refused it as much as he can. He didn’t want Raj to think that he was abusing their friendship.  
“Hey” Alec said as he sat down beside Raj and moved a bit to give Jace some seating space as well. “How was your summer?” .  
Raj smiled at him “Great, I missed you though”.  
Jace rolled his eyes behind Alec.  
Alec shook his head in disbelief but smiled. Raj always had a way with words. Sometimes Raj would say some things that caught him off guard. But Raj would find ways to make him comfortable again.   
There they go again, Jace thought.  
Raj would always flirt with Alec. Using his “best friend” status as an excuse to get close to the unsuspecting boy. Jace always thought that Alec was either too innocent or that Alec had already friend zoned Raj. Maybe Alec is just too innocent, Jace thought. A group of girls were eyeing them and giggling. Alec as usual didn’t notice.  
Raj on the other hand, noticed the attention and brushed back his hair and winked at one of the girls. Then he set his gaze on Alec who was checking his class schedule. Raj placed his chin on Alec’s shoulder in a nonchalant way peering over the piece of paper on Alec’s hand. But Jace knew better. Raj seemed to enjoy playing innocent with Alec. Whenever Alec was getting confused when Raj crossed a line, Raj would suddenly joke and take back what he said. Only then would Alec relax and Raj would continue with his sly tactics.  
Jace had no problem that 2 of his best friends were gay. He just wished Raj would stop flirting with Alec as it gets a bit awkward at times.  
The bell rung now. The trio stood up and went to queue on their proper sections in the center of the quad. Alec was in section one. Jace was in section 3 with Raj.  
———  
Alec saw Magnus. The beautiful boy was making his way to his section.  
“Well this is a nice surprise” Magnus purred at Alec.  
Alec’s mouth hung open but he couldn’t think of anything to say. He took a step back to let Magnus cut in infront of him.  
“Thanks darling” Magnus said as he took the spot infront of Alec.   
The perks of being tall. Magnus was a little shorter than Alec so Alec could simply lean close to smell his hair. It smelled faintly of shampoo and some perfume with a light sandalwood smell. Alec decided he liked that scent.  
There were a few other students cutting in infront of them and Magnus stepped back to give space. His back bumped in Alec’s chest which were hard. Magnus could only imagine what Alec’s chest looked like underneath that pristine white polo. Magnus turned his head to look back at Alec.  
“Sorry about that” Alec said grinning sheepishly and stepped back.  
“Oh, don’t worry about it” Magnus said turning then placing a hand on Alec’s chest in an attempt to push him back some more.  
Alec blushed as he felt Magnus hand on his chest. Magnus’ fingers were fiddling with the button of his white polo. Alec bit his lower lip and looked away blushing furiously. He didn’t know why everything Magnus said and do always seemed to affect him so strongly. He felt Magnus’ hand slip away from his chest as Magnus turned to face front again.  
Alec slowly let out his breath. He didn’t realized he had been holding his breath when Magnus touched him. This is going to be a long first day back in school, Alec thought. Not that he was complaining.  
———  
The students filed in into their classrooms. Alec absentmindedly followed Magnus and took the chair next to the beautiful boy.   
Magnus looked over at Alec, pleased that the pretty boy chose to seat next to him. Magnus has picked the last row near the middle. Alec had taken the seat to his right. To his left, his best friend Dot placed her bag.  
“Hey Mags” Dot said grinning. Noticing Alec, Dot arched her right brow at Mags. Dot knew all about Magnus’ crush on mr. pretty boy. Magnus gave her a devilish wink and turned his attention back to Alec.  
Mr. Pretty boy was rummaging thru his backpack, then took out his trigonometry book. He placed his notebook beside the book and placed a mechanical pencil at the bottom of his desk near him.  
“Alexander”  
Alec almost jumped at his seat. He looked to his left where Magnus was seated. A questioning look in his eyes. “Yes?”  
“How was your summer?” Magnus asked. His gaze was fixated on him. Alec fidgeted.  
“Um, it was ok. Was a bit busy working part time. How was yours?”  
Oh, he was working over the summer, Magnus thought. “It was ok, went to the beach. You should join us sometime. You could use a little tan darling” Magnus said smiling at him.  
“Um, sure. Sounds fun” Alec said, picking up his pen and spinning it between his middle finger and thumb.   
Alec had long slender fingers. Magnus’ eyes were glued to the pretty boy’s hands. He seems to be lost in thought for awhile.   
Before Magnus could speak again, the teacher cleared his throat. Both boys turned to face front to see their teacher standing in the middle of a small platform. Behind him the blackboard has a neatly written “Mr. Lucian Garroway”.   
“Good morning class, I’m Lucian Garroway. I’ll be your teacher for trigonometry. Now, can someone tell me what they expect in this subject?”  
Classes has officially started, Magnus thought as he saw a pretty blonde girl whom he knew as Lydia, raise her hand to Mr. Garroway.   
———  
Classes flew by and soon it was lunch time. Magnus searched his bag, surely Clary had already stuffed it there somewhere. Aha! Clary had placed a packed lunch in Magnus’ mailman’s bag. Grinning triumphantly with his left hand clutching the packed lunch, Magnus stood up and glanced at Alec. He was about to invite Alec to join him for lunch when Dot painfully poked her elbow at his ribs. “What was that for?” Magnus asked, glaring at his friend. Dot pointed with her eyes just outside the classroom door. Standing by the doorway was Camille who had her arms crossed and talking to Lydia.   
Magnus groaned. He wanted to spend some more time with his pretty boy but it would have to wait. Unless he wanted to spend his time with Alec as his guardian angel knowing that Camille would kill him the instant she learns what’s happening.  
“See you later Alexander” Magnus said as Alec was straightening up as well, on his hand was a packed lunch and a pocket book.  
My nerdy little pretty boy, Magnus thought. I wonder what he’s reading though. Alec’s hand was too big that the book looked so small. His hand has covered most of the front of the book. Maybe he can ask him about it after lunch.  
“Oh, ok. Later then Mags” Alec tried to hide his disappointment. He was hoping to spend lunch time with Magnus but it seems Mags already has a lunch buddy.   
Magnus smiled at him before turning to leave.  
Alec looked over the heads of the students and found Jace’s familiar blonde head. He made his way past the crowd until he reached Jace and Raj.  
“We’re still waiting for Simon” Jace said looking around for any sign of their friend.  
Simon Lewis was the 4th member of the gang. He was the lead singer of a band which Alec couldn’t remember the name. They probably haven’t settled on a band name yet. Alec should start paying more attention to when Simon talks. Its just that Simon talks a lot. For a guy. At least that’s what Alec thought.   
“Hey guys! Missed me?” Simon suddenly popped out of nowhere.  
“Were you late today? We didn’t see you before the first bell” Jace said as the four of them walked down the stairs to head to the cafeteria at the ground floor. Only Alec had a packed lunch, the others still had to buy their food.  
“I’ll save your seats” Alec volunteered, thankful as he had an excuse to steer clear from Simon’s story. Simon was already ranting on and on about how he spent his summer and how his band has finished 2 songs.  
“We’ll be recording it later so you guys can hear it tomorrow. Let me know what you think” Alec could hear Simon’s voice fading away as the three pushed thru the crowd to queue for lunch.   
Finding a table with four empty seats, Alec slid down the chair. Glad that he brought a pocket book, Alec thumbed thru the pages of City of Bones by Cassandra Clare. His fingers stopping at the page that had a small fold at the top right corner. He continued his reading on shadowhunters and downworlders while waiting for his friends to return.  
———-  
Jace tried to listen to Simon babbling. This is why he rarely hangs out with this guy. Once you get him to talk, its all he ever does. He scanned the crowd and saw Maia.   
Maia was olive skinned with small black curls. She was gorgeous and Jace thought she’d gotten prettier over the summer. She was hanging around Magnus and Camille. Guess cheer dancers hang out together.   
Jace looked at Magnus. He saw him earlier talking to Alec at the train then went away to answer his phone. Magnus had his arm around Maia and they were laughing heartily. Whatever it was, Camille doesn’t look happy. She carefully wedged herself between Maia and Magnus, making Maia step away and Magnus’ hand fell on Camille’s shoulder instead. Camille scowled at Maia and Maia just shrugged and waved goodbye to Magnus before walking away.  
Magnus has dropped his arm around Camille looking irritated. Camille was pressing her pointer finger on Magnus chest clearly looking mad. They’re probably going to break up again, Jace thought.   
Magnus held both his hands up in surrender. Camille took his left wrist and pulled him towards her. Magnus shook his head as Camille leaned up to kiss him. Catching her right hand that was going up to touch his face. Magnus gently freed himself from Camille and walked away leaving Camille stunned staring after him.  
“Oh, they broke up again?” Simon said following Jace’ gaze.  
“Seems that way” Jace shrugged.  
“Cool, maybe I’ll ask Camille out later”  
Jace rolled his eyes. Simon always wanted to ask Camille out but never had the courage to. Once, he pushed Simon infront of Camille. Camille had looked at Simon with an arched brow then. Simon started off by explaining the plot of star wars. It was his way of trying to ask Camille out to the movies to watch it. It went downhill after that. Thank goodness Alec was there because as soon as Camille noticed Alec, she smiled sweetly at them. But proceeded to talk to Alec instead of Simon. Alec had been polite then but as soon as they were out of earshot, Alec had complained. He thought Camille wasn’t nice for ignoring Simon and was exhausted by the tons of questions Camille had thrown at him. Alec wouldn’t even acknowledge the fact that Camille had been flirting with him. Touching his arm and “invading his personal space” as Raj has pointed out. To Alec, he found Camille rather annoying and touchy-feely. Yep, the boy was naive. Wouldn’t know when cupid has struck him an arrow but would probably complain why there was blood on his chest.  
“I’d bet she’d turn you down” Raj said half jokingly.  
“Aw come on, that’s not nice Raj and you know it!” Simon pouted.  
“Sorry bro but I’d rather agree with Raj on this one” Jace said, picking up a tray and looking over the choice of food laid out before them.


	3. Friends and Sushi rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raj launched a series of attack forcing Alec to back away.  
> “Ow!” Someone’s toes might have been stepped on by Alec. He whirled around to apologize. “Sorry, I wasn’t looking. Oh, Mags! Sorry! Are you hurt?” He quickly bent down and cleaned the tip of Magnus’ shoe with his handkerchief.  
> “Alexander! There’s no need for that!” Magnus exclaimed, bending to help Alec up.   
> Alec was flushed. “I’m sorry. I..I-“  
> “Its not his fault” Raj said suddenly appearing beside Alec.   
> The close proximity of Raj to his Alec was displeasing to Magnus. He decided that he didn’t like Raj.   
> “Its no one’s fault, we were playing” Raj said, his shoulder nudging Alec.   
> “Yeah, we were. Sorry Mags” Alec grinned apologetically at Magnus.  
> “Oh its fine.” Magnus said. Nope. Magnus didn’t like Raj. Not one bit.

Jace spotted Alec reading a pocketbook. He beckoned to Raj and Simon to follow him.  
“Is that any good?” Jace asked as he placed his tray across from Alec. Simon was about to seat next to Alec but Raj shoved him away, placing his tray down first beside Alec.  
“Yeah it is” Alec said glancing up to look at Raj and Simon who were fighting again.  
“Its my spot” Raj growled  
“I didn’t see your name on it! Come on, I need to ask Alec something!” Simon whined.  
“You can ask him from there” Raj said his tone final as his head jerked to the seat across him.  
Simon sighed and took the seat beside Jace.  
“What did you want to ask me about?” Alec asked Simon as he opened his packed lunch. His mom had made him some sushi rolls.  
“I wanted to know if Isabelle made your lunch today. I’d trade my lunch with you” Simon said, looking down at Alec’s lunch.  
“I told you before, our mom usually prepares our packed lunch. Izzy just makes some snacks in the evening and packs them for me in the morning. There’s no snacks for today” Alec explained.   
Simon was a sucker for Isabelle’s cooking. Alec was wary of the fact that Simon insisted to spend more time in their house to ogle at his baby sister. Alec was very protective of Isabelle. When Simon tries to get too close, Alec would place himself in between them earning a laugh from Isabelle. Isabelle had talked to him about it and promised him that she wouldn’t do anything stupid. He’d told her he trusted her. But he still didn’t like it when Simon gets near her. At least not under his watch.  
“Jeez Simon, make up your mind. A moment ago you were declaring your love for Camille. Now it’s Izzy and her cooking” Jace complained.  
“Camille? Isn’t she going out with Magnus again?! I saw them at the beach a few days ago” Raj said picking at his food.  
“Magnus? As in Magnus Bane?” Alec asked surprised  
“Yeah, the dude you were talking to earlier in the train. Magnus.” Jace said  
“Oh, he has a girlfriend?” Alec said, thinking back on the way Magnus had flirted with him. Maybe he wasn’t flirting? Maybe Alec got it wrong. He wouldn’t have flirted if he had a girlfriend right? And.. girlfriend meaning Magnus wasn’t gay. Oh.. he read Magnus wrong. Clearly Magnus wasn’t interested in him the way he was with him.  
“Well, currently I’m beginning to doubt he has one” Jace grinned. “Seems they broke up again”  
“I wouldn’t think much about it. Knowing Camille, she’d be trying to take Magnus back again. The poor guy can never be left alone” Raj said faking sympathy.  
“Well, there was a time they were definitely on a break right? Camille had been seeing Rafael” Simon recalled, twirling his spaghetti to his fork. Alec wondered how Simon would be able to fit the big lump forming to his mouth. Simon didn’t fail to amaze him though as he forked up almost half of the plate’s spaghetti and shoved it in his mouth. Well, at least that would prevent him from talking for at least the rest of lunch time. Alec thought.  
“Nope, Camille and Magnus weren’t on a break that time. But yes, Camille went out with Rafael too, behind Magnus’ back” Raj said.  
“Did Magnus ever find out Camille cheated on him?” Alec asked.  
“Nah, when it comes to Camille, Magnus would believe every word she said. When Camille denied it, Magnus believed her and accepted her back. Even Rafael confronted Magnus about it. Magnus simply didn’t believe it. Thought only of it as rumors.” Jace said shaking his head.  
Magnus was head over heels for Camille, Alec thought. He felt like he just lost his appetite. Pushing away his packed lunch Alec glanced at his watch. They still had around 20minutes before they should head back.  
“Eat” Raj said inclining his head towards Alec’s packed lunch.  
“No, I.. I don’t feel so good” Alec said.  
Raj looked over at him with concern. “What’s wrong? Do you want some sausage instead?” Raj offered his sausage to Alec, playfully trying to feed it to him “say ahhh” Raj said mockingly.  
“Stop it Raj” Alec said, trying to avoid the offensive sausage  
“Sheesh, get a room already” Jace muttered  
“Hey, I heard that!” Alec said throwing his chopsticks at Jace.  
———-  
Maia was telling Magnus and Camille about this hip bar that had alot of eye candy. Magnus had casually placed his arm around Maia knowing that she was one of Camille’s friends, there was no harm in it. They were laughing about a guy Maia met in the bar who had dropped her a silly line. Something along the lines of “Do you come here often? Cause if you did, I would have definitely remembered a pretty face like yours”. It was an awkward line that needed to be delivered carefully. But it seems the man delivering it failed to meet the expectations.   
“I told him that he didn’t need to worry, he’s not having amnesia or anything serious. It was my first time in that bar. I think he lost it when I said first time. He had jumped right in to the topic of taking me home” Maia said laughing.  
Just then, Camille placed herself in between Magnus and Maia until Maia backed off. Magnus had a look of surprise and Camille gave Maia her haughtiest expression.  
“Whoa, ok. Not sure what happened here. I’ll leave you to it Mags” Maia said waving goodbye to Magnus.  
“What was that about?” Magnus asked, exasperated.  
“Why are you asking me that?! YOU should know what the problem is!” Camille said, pushing here dainty manicured pointer finger on his chest.  
Magnus’ head snap, Camille was jealous. But nothing had happened with Maia. Camille was right there! What did she see that Magnus didn’t? She’s in a bad mood, Magnus thought. Better not irk her and do further damage.  
“Fine, but I’m not doing anything wrong ok?” Magnus said, hands held up in surrender.  
“You better not be!” Camille said possessively, grabbing Magnus’ wrist and placing it at the small area of her back forcing Magnus to be closer. She lifted her right hand to caress his cheek and tip toes to kiss him.  
Magnus caught her hand and gently pulled away. He was not in a good mood with Camille. He felt like he needed air. Without saying another word, he walked away from her.  
Camille was stunned, staring after Magnus’ back. What was happening here? Magnus knew she was possessive. And he would always make it right with her when he felt she was getting jealous. What’s different now? Camille wondered but all her thoughts about Magnus were forgotten as she saw Rafael making his way to her. Camille gave Rafael a sexy smile and met him half way.  
———  
Magnus looked for an empty spot in the quad. He saw Catarina and Ragnor eating in one corner. He walked over to their place.  
“Hey, can I join you?” Magnus said, uncertain. Cat and Ragnor along with Dot and Rafael were his circle of friends. But he rarely got to hang out with them because Camille didn’t get along with any of his friends. Well, except of course Rafael whom she got closer to than Magnus would have liked.  
“Always” Cat said, gesturing at the empty seat beside her.  
“Where’s Dot and Rafael?”  
“Dot is still buying lunch. Rafael, not sure.” Cat said  
Magnus opened his packed lunch. Clary had made him sushi rolls. She had made bunny and bear faces with the rice and seaweeds. It was cute.   
Clary and Magnus’ moms were best friends. When Magnus’ mom had to work abroad, Jocelyn, Clary’s mom, had insisted that Magnus stay with them. Magnus would have liked to have a loft all by himself but didn’t put up much of a fight. Clary was his childhood friend and she and her mom had taken good care of him. Magnus had looked after Clary like she was his sister. Specially now that she was starting to bloom and guys have begun to notice. Not that no one would notice her anyway with that fiery orange hair.   
“Ehrm” Ragnor cleared his throat, pulling Magnus away from his thoughts.  
He looked up just in time to see Rafael and Camille walking by holding hands. The queue in the cafeteria was long, seems they decided to eat outside of campus as they were heading out.  
Ragnor was looking at Magnus with his familiar ‘i told you so’ look. Magnus sighed. He knew Camille was flirting with Rafael. Rafael had confessed to him about it too. He didn’t understand how Rafael could have fallen for her. He didn’t understand why he himself had fallen for Camille as well.  
“Magnus, why don’t you just forget her? Ignore her from now on?” Cat offered.  
Magnus thought about it, chewing Clary’s sushi roll carefully. He almost choked as Clary had put a little bit more of salt than he would have liked. He swallowed the food painfully, his eyes welling up.  
Cat panicked thinking she had driven Magnus to the edge. “I’m sorry” she whispered “let’s drop it, ok”.  
Magnus bit back a laugh. He wanted to tell Cat it was ok, but the food was still painfully stuck somewhere. With his fist, he hit his chest repeatedly until he felt ok. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
Ragnor laughed. “He’s not welling up in tears because of Camille, Cat. He was choking.”  
“Oh!” Cat smiled as realization dawned her eyes. “I knew that!” She grinned.  
It was good company, Magnus thought. Let Camille have her way with Rafael. He was done with all of her tantrums. He’d rather spend his time with his friends now. And probably try to get closer to his pretty boy too.  
———  
Raj noticed that Alec was slouching a little bit. He poked his left side knowing full well that Alec was ticklish.  
“Raj!” Alec yelped straightening up. He folded his left arm protectively at his side to shield from Raj’s attacks.  
“You were slouching!” Raj said defensively. Looking for an opening and preparing another wave of attack. Alec was already on defense, left arm folded protectively at his side, right hand held up towards Raj to stop him.  
They were walking back to their classrooms. Simon was explaining to Jace the reason behind their band name. Alec still didn’t know what the name was. Not that he cared.  
Raj launched a series of attack forcing Alec to back away.  
“Ow!” Someone’s toes might have been stepped on by Alec. He whirled around to apologize. “Sorry, I wasn’t looking. Oh, Mags! Sorry! Are you hurt?” He quickly bent down and cleaned the tip of Magnus’ shoe with his handkerchief.  
“Alexander! There’s no need for that!” Magnus exclaimed, bending to help Alec up.   
Alec was flushed. “I’m sorry. I..I-“  
“Its not his fault” Raj said suddenly appearing beside Alec.   
The close proximity of Raj to his Alec was displeasing to Magnus. He decided that he didn’t like Raj.   
“Its no one’s fault, we were playing” Raj said, his shoulder nudging Alec.   
“Yeah, we were. Sorry Mags” Alec grinned apologetically at Magnus.  
“Oh its fine.” Magnus said. Nope. Magnus didn’t like Raj. Not one bit.  
———-  
“So” Raj started to say.  
Jace rolled his eyes. Jace knew what Raj wanted to talk about. They were back in their classroom and Raj sat on Jace’ desk. Raj had made it clear on several occasions that he liked Alec and that Alec was his. Even though it was totally one sided. Alec had no clue about Raj’s intentions. Jace had also made it clear every time that Raj need not to worry about that with him. He was interested in girls only.  
“Magnus huh? You said earlier you saw them talking on the train?”  
Jace thought about it. He had seen them on the train. But they weren’t talking. More of Magnus staring at Alec and Alec was in deep thought. But the way their bodies faced each other, elbows touching, the relaxed vibe they were both giving each other. But Jace didn’t know how to explain to Raj all that. So he just nodded and grunted a simple “yeah”.  
“What else? Was Magnus flirting with him?” Raj snapped.   
Always direct to the point, Jace thought. “I don’t know ok? When I saw them they were seating side by side on the train. Then Magnus’ phone rang and he left his seat. I sat beside Alec the rest of the way to school then. Magnus did not come back”  
Raj folded his arms. He knew Magnus has a crush on Alec. Well, half of the school had a crush on Alec. But Magnus was different. He was a threat. He was popular, good looking. And he was classmates with Alec. Probably took a seat right next to him too! Raj fumed. The nerve of that guy! Calling his Alec as Alexander! Like it was a term of endearment or something! Raj cracked his knuckles.  
“Whoa, hey! Ease up a bit loverboy” Jace said, casting a worried look at Raj’s hardening jaw.  
Raj looked at Jace. He knew his friend was concerned. Raj tried to relax a bit. “Jace.. you know. I was just thinking. Maybe.. maybe this year.. I’ll tell him..” Raj had lowered his voice.   
Jace sensed his friend needed him to tell him it was ok. “Raj.. look, I know for certain that Alec loves you. Well, I’m not exactly sure if its the same kind of love you’d expect from him. But knowing him, he won’t hurt you. You can be honest with him about anything. You know that.” Jace said reassuringly.  
Raj nodded. Jace was right. He should just get up there and man up. If Alec was uncomfortable about it, he’d find ways to make it right again. He’s done it before. When his shameless flirting tends to get out of hand and Alec seems lost. He knew how to deal his cards with Alec. The only thing left to do was confess.   
“I know. Thanks man.” Raj stood up and tapped Jace at the shoulder then went back to his seat. Maybe he could ask Alec out to dinner tonight? Yeah. He should definitely do it tonight.


	4. Alec’s work schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alexander” Magnus breathed. Wheezing for air.  
> Alec blushed. Magnus looked more beautiful today than he did yesterday. As if that was even possible.  
> “Hey, are you alright?” He asked. He noticed Magnus missed a few buttons and his white shirt was showing underneath his white polo. Alec automatically buttoned up his polo. Magnus blinked at him in surprise.  
> “Oh, sorry.” Alec said quickly pulling away and stuffing his hands to his back pockets.  
> “Don’t worry about it darling” Magnus chuckled. Next time he should just leave his polo open and let Alec dress him. Yep. Tomorrow that’s the plan.

Hours past by slowly. The teachers didn’t waste any time and gave them assignments. Magnus groaned. He had wanted to ask Alec out for arcade or bowling after class but it seemed impossible with the long list of homework they got. The bell rung this time for dismissal. Students stood up and packed their things. Magnus needed to leave his stuff at his locker so he didn’t need to bring them again tomorrow.  
“Hey Alec, are you free tonight?” Lydia asked stopping by infront of Alec’s desk. Her perfect blond hair in a braid falling over her right shoulder. She flipped it back and looked expectantly at Alec.  
Why that conniving little.. Magnus thought furiously.  
“Oh, sorry Lydia. I have some, um, things that I needed to do” Alec said flashing her an apologetic smile.  
“Oh” Lydia said not hiding her disappointment. “Ok, then. Don’t worry about it” She reached out to touch Alec’s arm to give it a gentle squeeze, smiled, then walked away.  
Really. There was no need to be all touchy-feely! Magnus huffed. Alec looked at him sideways. “Mags? What’s wrong?”  
Magnus froze. “Oh, it’s nothing, darling” Magnus said smiling and closing the distance between him and Alec. It felt nice like this. Gazing up to his warm hazel eyes.  
“I was wondering, that is if you have some time to spare.. maybe we could grab a bite or something? What do you say, Alexander?” Magnus said, his shoulders swaying a bit.  
Alec blushed. Aw, he’s so cute. Magnus thought.  
“I-uh.. I’d love to Mags.. really, I do.. its just um.. i have something that i need to do” Alec said stuttering. His hand went up to the back of his neck. “Um, I.. I’m sorry”  
Like Lydia, Magnus didn’t hide his disappointment as well. “I see. Must be something really important huh?”  
“Um yeah..” Alec really wanted to spend more time with Magnus. But he can’t.   
“Well, ok then. See you tomorrow Alexander”  
“Yeah. Tomorrow. Bye Magnus”  
———  
“Alec! Wait up!” Raj weaved his way thru the crowded hallway. Alec has just finished tucking away his books in his locker and was about to go when Raj called him.  
“Hey, what’s up?” Alec said putting on his backpack.  
“Do you want to do some homework over at my place tonight? We can order pizza.” Raj said putting his stuff away in his locker as well.   
It was because their lockers were side by side that they had gotten to know each other in their first year. When Raj met Alec, he knew he’d wanted to get as close as possible with him. In their first year, Raj was a lot taller than Alec. The pale boy looked so vulnerable and was very shy. Since then, it was as if Raj had built an impenetrable force field around him and Alec. No one else was allowed to get near his Alec. Not if Raj can help it. Not that Raj needed to be worried anyway. Alec wasn’t interested in stuff like that. Raj was convinced that Alec was gay. Alec may not know it yet. But Raj was sure. The hottest girl in school have made a pass on Alec and unlike the rest of the guys who were drooling over Camille, Alec had simply found her annoying. She kept brushing herself on me like some cat. Alec had complained. Jace grinned at Raj then. They shared knowing looks. Alec didn’t like that girl. Or any girl for that matter. At least not that way.  
“Sorry Raj. I have something that I need to do. Rain check?” Alec said already backing away from Raj and blending in with the crowd.   
Raj blinked in surprise, before he could answer, Alec had already turned and was pushing thru the crowd.  
“Where’s he going?” Jace said coming up from behind Raj  
“No idea” Raj said a bit troubled. Where was Alec going? Was he going somewhere with someone?  
“Great, you’re both here. Come on, you can hear our song over at my place. We’ll order burgers in celebration of our first song recording!” Simon chatted on happily.  
“I think I’ll pass. Got tons of homework to do” Raj said immediately.  
“Ditto” Jace said quickly  
“Oh ok then. I’ll just send you the link later so you can download it instead. Ok? Bye!” Simon said hurriedly as his two friends quickly dived in the crowd to get away from him.  
———  
Alec had arrived on the construction site. He needed to clock in atleast 30 hours per week. He decided to do 6 hours every M-W-F then put 12 hours on either Saturday or Sunday. He knew Maryse would get mad but he’d explain it to her. It was only temporary too. Just 2 more months and the contract would be over.   
He quickly changed to his work clothes stretching a bit. His body would always be sore after but he had finally adapted. The boss always gave him all the heavy lifting. He’d gotten used to all the weight now. Leaning his head left, back and to the right, he made his way to the pile of sacks of cement. Once his gloves were on, he placed his towel on his neck then waited for the boss to load a few sacks on top of his shoulders. He then made his way towards the guys mixing the cement. It was going to be a long night.  
———  
Alec came home before midnight. His mom was waiting for him at the dining table.  
“Hi mom” He kissed her cheek and dropped his bag on the floor near his chair. He checked the food that was covered in the middle of the dining table. Lasagna and there was garlic bread. He didn’t realized he was starving when his stomach growled.  
Maryse arched an eyebrow at her son. “You haven’t had dinner. And you have a black smudge on your jaw. Where have you been?”  
Uh-oh. Alec needed to explain without risking his mom getting mad. “Uh, I had an unfinished contract for this construction site. I’m sorry mom, they have extended it and I was only informed yesterday.” Alec said, brushing his hair back nervously. He didn’t like it when his mom got angry at him.   
Maryse considered this for a moment. Then her gaze softened at her son. “You know you don’t have to do this. We can manage.”  
Alec gulped “I know mom. I just want to help. You look so tired all the time. I.. I want to do this mom. Please let me help”  
Maryse sighed. She stood up and kissed Alec’s head. “Just don’t let it affect your studies ok? Promise me.”  
“I promise mom” Alec said, feeling a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.  
“Now eat, I’m going to bed”  
With that, Maryse left Alec in the dining hall. Her son had always felt he had to take on the responsibilities of an adult. She was so proud of him. She just wished he’d enjoy being a teenager too.  
After dinner, Alec showered and changed to some clean clothes. He opened his backpack and got his books out. They had alot of homework. He started working first on his trigonometry workbook.  
———   
Alec watched as the train left. He checked his watch again. He needed to get on the next train with or without Magnus. He sighed. He had wanted to ride the train again with Magnus but its either Magnus arrived early and left without him. Or Magnus was running late. He heard it then, the sound of footsteps running. Magnus stopped infront of Alec huffing.  
“Alexander” Magnus breathed. Wheezing for air.  
Alec blushed. Magnus looked more beautiful today than he did yesterday. As if that was even possible.  
“Hey, are you alright?” He asked. He noticed Magnus missed a few buttons and his white shirt was showing underneath his white polo. Alec automatically buttoned up his polo. Magnus blinked at him in surprise.  
“Oh, sorry.” Alec said quickly pulling away and stuffing his hands to his back pockets.  
“Don’t worry about it darling” Magnus chuckled. Next time he should just leave his polo open and let Alec dress him. Yep. Tomorrow that’s the plan.   
They stood facing each other in awkward silence.  
Thankfully, The next train arrived. Magnus lead the way and Alec sat beside him. Alec leaned his head to the side against the wall and closed his eyes. He was asleep almost instantly. His arms wrapped around his backpack.   
Magnus pouted. He had wanted to ask Alec about his night. But it would have to wait. Alec looked so peaceful sleeping like that. Magnus brought out his earphones and listened to music instead.  
———  
“Alexander.. wake up sleepy head. We’re here” Magnus was tapping Alec’s arm. The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked around.  
“I fell asleep?” He asked rubbing his eyes.  
“Like a log darling” Magnus said sounding amused  
“Sorry, I slept in late. I think I need to ask Lydia for help with trigo” Alec said, standing up and following Magnus.  
“Do you always ask Lydia for help with homework?”  
“Um, yeah. She’s cool about it. And I understand it better when she explains it to me.”  
“I see.” Lydia huh. Magnus thought. Lydia was the smartest girl in their batch. Head of the volleyball team too. A smart and strong girl. Not so bad to look at either. She and Alec could get married and they would have beautiful kids. Probably 2, one mini Lydia and one mini Alec. Oh what a cute family. Curse that girl for being perfect!  
They walked in silence, heading out of the train station.  
“There you are!” Jace suddenly appeared in between them. Patting Alec’s shoulder.  
“Jace, this is Magnus. Magnus, meet Jace” Alec said, stopping to introduce the two  
“Hi” the two said to each other and the trio continued walking.  
It was about 5 to 10minutes walk from the train to their campus.  
“So, where did you run off to yesterday?” Jace asked.  
“I had work to do. Just part time though”  
“Oh” both Jace and Magnus said. They looked at each other in surprise then laughed.  
“So what’s your work schedule?” Magnus asked  
“Its every other day on weekdays. Then on Saturday too” Alec said, deciding he can rest on Sunday. His mom also had no classes on sundays.  
“Why don’t you just quit? Raj can loan you the money, you know” Jace said  
Alec shook his head. “No, no, its not like that. And I don’t like borrowing money from Raj, you know that Jace” Alec said reprimandingly at Jace.  
“Sheeesh, all you had to do was ask. He’d give the world to you Alec” Jace joked.  
“Shut up” Alec muttered.  
Magnus stiffened. Raj is indeed competition. He needed to let Jace know that he’s interested in Alec as well.  
“I can help you out too Alexander. Whatever it is, I’m here for you” Magnus offered. His voice was soft but there was an assurance in it. Jace glanced at Magnus. Oh boy, Raj was right. This guy’s got the hots for his friend.  
Alec blushed. “Um, thanks Mags. But really, its nothing.. It was supposed to be a part time job over the summer only. But they’ve extended the contract for two months. So i just needed to finish it”.  
Jace looked now at Alec in surprise. Alec rarely blushed. Even with all the serious flirting Raj has done, Alec almost never blushed. He saw Alec blushed once when they went swimming on their first year. Alec was the shortest and skinniest one then. Raj, Simon and Jace had started working out in the middle of the semester. Raj was the tallest of the group back then and had always towered over Alec. Raj had shamelessly took Alec’s hands that time and placed it on his abs. His excuse was he wanted Alec to feel out if his abs were hard enough. Alec got uncomfortable with Raj then. But Raj fixed it somehow, never letting Alec go until Alec felt at ease with him.   
This was going to be fun, Jace thought. Alec was too serious for his own good. Maybe a little love life would do him well.


	5. Catfights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something’s bothering him. Alec thought. Raj wasn’t the type to get moody. “Hey, are you ok?” Alec said looking at Raj carefully. Trying to figure out what’s wrong.  
> “Not really. But I don’t want to talk about it. Not now anyway.”  
> “Ok” Alec said, He couldn’t help but worry. Did Raj have a problem he didn’t know about? He hadn’t had a chance to talk with Raj. The last time they hung out was before summer started. Maybe he could ask him later. “Hmm, how about pizza tonight at your place then? We can catch up.” Alec offered.   
> Raj stopped and looked at Alec. “That would be nice” Raj replied, his face has softened. Damn he was weak. Alec always knew how to break his defenses. His Alec. Take that you filthy little maggot. Raj thought looking at Magnus, up for a challenge.  
> Magnus’ mouth was open in shock. But he quickly regained composure before Alec could catch him.  
> “Wow, pizza. Sounds like fun. Mind if I join?” Magnus knew it was rude to invite himself. But he’d risk it rather than let Raj have his pretty boy all to himself.  
> “Actually, I’d like it if we were alone” Raj said, looking back at Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this.. let me know.. I wanted to keep Raj and Magnus at each other's throats :)

When they reached campus, Alec had excused himself to find Lydia much to Magnus’ dismay.   
“Magnus?” Jace was looking at him. Magnus had been staring at Alec’s back as Alec slowly made his way thru the crowd.  
“Yeah?” Magnus said, slowly facing Jace  
“You and Camille? Are you still..”  
“No. She made that clear yesterday”  
“And Alec?”  
Magnus drew in a sharp intake of breath. Jace doesn’t beat around the bush. “What about him?” He countered.  
“Alec and Raj are my best friends. Alec.. he’s.. he’s new to this. To whatever you’re doing to him. Raj.. he isn’t pushy with Alec. If you’re playing him-“  
“I’m not toying with your friend. I like him.” A lot. Magnus added silently.  
“I just don’t want him getting hurt”  
“You and I have that in common”  
Jace relaxed and gave Magnus a small smile. “Good”. He nodded his head at Magnus and took off to find Raj.  
Magnus shook his head. Jace had made it clear that there was something going on with Raj and Alec. Whatever it was, Magnus had to do something before Raj beats him to it. His pretty boy was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, Magnus searched the crowd for Catarina.  
———   
The first bell rang. Magnus made his way to queue in his section. He saw Alec and Lydia were already in line. They were talking and Lydia kept touching Alec’s arm.   
Can’t keep her hands to herself eh? Magnus thought bitterly.  
“Hi Mags!” Lydia chirped happily at him.  
Boy was someone in a good mood. Magnus smiled “Hey”.  
Alec backed up a bit and Magnus smiled taking his place infront of Alec.   
“Alec and I were memorizing the formulas for sine, cosine and tangent. Mr Garroway had hinted he might throw a surprise test this week. You never know” Lydia chattered making friendly conversation with Magnus. He was polite. He had no other problems with Lydia beside the fact that she liked touching his pretty boy. Other than that, Lydia seemed cool enough.  
“Did you get the answer to problem number 6? Alec and I were debating on it” Lydia continued, eyes sparkling at Magnus.  
“Oh, I’m not sure.. I think I answered 35..”   
“See? I told you its 35” Alec said behind Magnus. Magnus felt Alec’s breath behind his ear. Was he standing too close to him? Was he sniffing my hair? Magnus thought excitedly.  
Alec had indeed stepped a little closer behind Magnus. He couldn’t help it. There was something about the beautiful boy that pulled him closer like a magnet. He was smelling his hair too. Making sure to be careful enough for Magnus not to notice. If Magnus noticed, he didn’t seem to mind and Alec was thankful for that.  
The flag ceremony has started. Lydia had turned to face front and Alec backed away a little to give Magnus some space.  
———   
Raj was checking Alec from afar. He had been with Lydia all morning and now Magnus was there.   
Great, just what he needed. More of Alec’s fans club. Alec was standing close behind Magnus. Wait did Alec just smell his hair?! His Alec?! No. This cannot happen. Raj had to do something about it. And soon.  
———  
“Hey, can I join you for lunch?” Magnus asked, waiting for Alec to get his packed lunch.  
Alec smiled, “yeah! I was about to ask you too. I mean, if you don’t mind that is”  
“Not at all Alexander,” Magnus said then stepped back to let Alec pass thru “lead the way.” Magnus said waving his hand in a flourish.  
Alec grinned. He led Magnus to Jace, Raj and Simon.  
“Magnus, you’ve met Jace. Raj, Simon, this is Magnus” Alec said stepping to the side to introduce Magnus to his friends.  
They all exchanged hellos then proceeded to walk to the cafeteria.  
“You guys go ahead, Mags and I will save seats” Alec said.  
“I’ll join you” Raj said curtly. Alec nodded and spotted an available table for five. He went over the table and placed his packed lunch on top of it.  
He’s fast. Magnus thought as Raj brushed past him and took the only empty seat next to Alec. Raj was blocking him. It was fine. Magnus chose the seat infront of Alec instead. Now we’re even, Magnus thought. Raj was shooting him daggers with his eyes. Magnus smiled sweetly at him.   
“Raj, where’s your lunch?” Alec asked, noticing that Raj didn’t have a packed lunch but wasn’t buying food either.  
“I’m not hungry” Raj said. His voice was clipped.   
Something’s bothering him. Alec thought. Raj wasn’t the type to get moody. “Hey, are you ok?” Alec said looking at Raj carefully. Trying to figure out what’s wrong.  
“Not really. But I don’t want to talk about it. Not now anyway.”  
“Ok” Alec said, He couldn’t help but worry. Did Raj have a problem he didn’t know about? He hadn’t had a chance to talk with Raj. The last time they hung out was before summer started. Maybe he could ask him later. “Hmm, how about pizza tonight at your place then? We can catch up.” Alec offered.   
Raj stopped and looked at Alec. “That would be nice” Raj replied, his face has softened. Damn he was weak. Alec always knew how to break his defenses. His Alec. Take that you filthy little maggot. Raj thought looking at Magnus, up for a challenge.  
Magnus’ mouth was open in shock. But he quickly regained composure before Alec could catch him.  
“Wow, pizza. Sounds like fun. Mind if I join?” Magnus knew it was rude to invite himself. But he’d risk it rather than let Raj have his pretty boy all to himself.  
“Actually, I’d like it if we were alone” Raj said, looking back at Alec.  
Alec fidgeted. Raj was acting weird. He can’t quite put a finger on it. He opened his mouth to speak. But he didn’t know what to say.   
“We need to talk alone, Alec” Raj said, there was a dangerous tone of finality in his voice that Alec didn’t understand. Raj was upset, that much he can tell. But for the love of Angels, Alec didn’t know why. Was he upset with Alec? Why would he be? What did Alec do? Only one way to find out then. Alec didn’t trust his voice enough to speak so he just nodded.  
What the crap was this? Magnus thought in disbelief. Here he was, putting himself out there and Alec agreed to spending the night alone with Raj?! He didn’t imagine lunch time to go like this. He’d imagined to spend it alone with his pretty boy. Probably eating somewhere just outside the cafeteria under a tree on a bench. Sharing food and whatnots. He didn’t expect to witness mom and pop quarreling right infront of him. Alec is new to this. To whatever it is you’re doing with him. Jace had said that. Well, Jace had a lot of explaining to do.  
———  
Lunch was horrible. Alec had offered to share his lunch with Raj. Raj had accepted. They were even sharing Alec’s spoon and fork. Magnus could tell Raj was enjoying every minute. Alec even offered to buy Raj some drinks. Raj was bit demanding with Alec, telling him what drink to buy then asking him to open up the pepsi can Alec got for him. Raj was purposefully flaunting Alec at Magnus. Showing him how much Alec obeys his every whim. Magnus didn’t know how to counter it. Alec seemed ok with it. Worrying when Raj refused to eat more. Magnus had to get to the bottom of this. If Alec and Raj already had something, he wasn’t going to be a blockhead and break the relationship just to get what he wants. He wants Alec to decide on that on his own.  
———  
Come dismissal time, Alec had bid Magnus farewell.  
“Wait” Magnus had said, touching Alec’s forearm. The touch made Alec’s skin tingle. Alec liked it when their skin made contact. It had a warm, tingly feeling to it.  
Magnus was grasping for words. He didn’t like it that Alec and Raj were having pizza night alone. But he didn’t know how to stop it from happening either.  
Alec can’t help but admire Magnus. The way his hair was sexy pushed back. Or how his soft brown eyes look when he’s talking to him. How his lips would always have that hint of a smile even though he wasn’t really smiling. Everything about Magnus has got him captivated. He was just so.. beautiful.  
“I wanted to hang out with you too, you know. Outside campus that is” Magnus was saying.  
“Yeah. Let’s do that. But, uh, some other time maybe? Right now I think Raj will kill me if I suddenly bailed on him.”   
“Ok Alexander. I’ll hold you to that promise.”  
“Sure. Bye Mags. Take care alright?”  
“Yes, darling. You too”  
Alec stood there smiling stupidly at Magnus.  
He’s not leaving, Magnus thought happily. His shoulders swaying a little as he looked at Alec. A small smile tugging at his lips. Magnus wished time would have stopped then. Right at that moment.  
“Alec!” Raj’s voice had a sharp edge to it making Alec snap back from his trance. He could get lost in Magnus’ soft brown eyes. “Yeah coming” Alec said eyes never leaving Magnus “I really need to go.”  
And Raj had to go and mess that up didn’t he, Magnus thought bitterly. “Bye Alexander” Magnus replied sighing as Alec slowly turned away and went to Raj. It was going to be a long afternoon.  
———  
Raj waited as Alec called his mom to say that he’ll be over at Raj’s for dinner. Raj was excited. It had been a painfully long summer without Alec. He’d tried to call up Alec to ask him to go out with him but Alec seemed to be juggling 3 part time jobs at that time. He knew Alec’s youngest sibling Max had asthma and it was costly.   
He remembered that time when Alec was desperate to get a job and he’d offer that they needed an extra help around the house. Alec immediately took it but really it was just his excuse to have Alec stay with him. He used to be tiny, Raj thought. Now Alec was towering over their group. It was a challenge for Raj to try and flirt with Alec. The guy was naive. Girls and guys were falling all over him and he had no clue. Raj sighed. He just hoped that he would get to Alec first before Magnus does. How to do that though. He still has no idea.  
———  
“Hey Jace, can I talk to you for a sec?” Magnus said, spotting the blond boy with Simon.  
“Yeah! Sure! Sorry Simon, maybe tomorrow?” Jace said, not really sorry at all. Simon had been pestering him to join their band. They wanted to get a pretty face in their group to attract fans.  
“What’s up?” Jace said as he and Magnus walked around campus.  
“What’s the deal with Raj and Alec? Are they a thing?” Magnus asked bluntly.  
Jace knew he had it coming. Raj was very forward with his intentions with Alec during lunch. Clearly sending Magnus the message to back off of his Alec. He had to tread the topic lightly. He didn’t really know what Alec wants. He didn’t want to screw it up for his friend.  
“It depends on who you’re asking I guess. If you ask Raj, that would be a definite yes. They’re practically married. Only waiting for the date, time, and place. If you ask Alec, on the other hand. Well.. I don’t really know what Alec is thinking. He’s kind of naive.” Jace said honestly.  
“So Alec doesn’t like Raj the way Raj likes him?” Magnus asked hopeful that he has a chance.  
“I dunno. Raj would flirt with Alec to the point that Alec would be uncomfortable. But Raj has found ways to fix it. I don’t know how he does it. They’re very close. But Alec hasn’t flirted back at Raj. Well, not that I know of anyway.”  
“I see” Magnus was in deep thought. This was complicated. He had never liked someone before who was so.. innocent. When he sent signals to a person he liked, the other person would usually know immediately and act on it. With Alec though, he was unsure. Alec seemed to like him, but he wasn’t aggressive. His pretty boy seemed reserved. It made Magnus want him even more.  
“Do you think I have a chance?” Magnus asked. Better to know now than get his heart broken again. After Camille, Magnus is finding it difficult to let his guard down.  
Jace looked at him thoughtfully. Deep down, Jace knew Magnus had a chance. He’d seen the way Alec looks at Magnus. It was different. And he also noticed how Alec would stand close behind Magnus to smell his hair. He doesn’t do that with anyone else. “I, don’t know Mags” Jace said instead trying to play it safe. “Its a risk you would have to be willing to take”  
Magnus sighed. Like most of his relationships, this wasn’t going to be easy for him. He knows it. Alec seems worth it. No, Magnus decided. Alec is worth it. “Ok, thanks for the heads up” Magnus said appreciating that Jace was giving him a fair chance.   
“No problem. Catch you later bro!” Jace said eyeing Maia and was heading her way.


	6. The seduction of Alec Lightwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec does not disappoint, Raj thought. His eyes raking over Alec’s topless body. He’d gotten bigger. Probably because of that construction work he was doing. Alec was all muscle. He had pecs. His abs were glorious. He had a chiseled form. And my, those pelvic bones were just yummy. Raj was a very, very lucky guy.   
> “Um, Raj?” Alec tried again, a bit embarrassed at the way Raj was looking at him.   
> “That’s ok. It’s a bit hot tonight too. You can go shirtless” Raj suggested casually. Gazing up at Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as bad as it sounds.. the title, i mean ;)  
> Oh.. and does anyone know Raj's last name? I can't find it! LOL XD  
> Also, I had a really hard time writing this chapter.. I wrote the next chapter first before I wrote this one :)

Alec looked around Raj’s mansion. He had worked here in his second year when Max’ asthma attacks had gotten worse and his mom had trouble making ends meet. Raj’s parents were very nice to him. He owed them alot. He owed Raj alot. Alec was lucky to have met him in his first year. He was the new kid back then. And everyone would just stare at him and whisper amongst themselves. Raj was different. Raj had talked to him. He was shorter than Raj then. He remembered looking up at Raj. The older guy had taken him under his wing. Well, older by barely a year. They were like Batman and Robin. Inseparable. Then Jace had gotten close to Alec and Simon got close with Raj. The four of the them had been best of friends since.  
“Alec! I haven’t seen you in ages! You’ve grown taller again!” Raj’s mom said leaning over to hug Alec.   
“Hi Mrs Hunter, you look beautiful as ever” Alec said returning the hug.  
“Please tell me you’re spending the night here. Raj missed you all summer!”  
“Mom!” Raj fumed. He didn’t like it whenever his mom hinted to Alec that Raj likes him. His parents had been too accepting of his coming out. And they clearly liked Alec enough that they would practically arrange the wedding already.  
“Yeah, sorry about that. I’ll try to spend more time here” Alec grinned. The Hunters loved him. And he loved them. They were like his second family.   
“Listen, I have some meeting I have to go to. You guys just order what you want ok? And Alec, don’t worry about it. I’m calling Maryse. You’ll be spending the night here ok?” Mrs Hunter didn’t really wait for Alec to agree. He kissed both of the boys cheeks and waved goodbye. “Have fun children!”  
Raj rolled his eyes as his mom gave him a wink.  
Alec was grinning at him. “What do you want to do?”   
Oh.. alot.. Raj thought. “Let’s start with homework first ok?” Raj wanted to get it out of the way first so that they can just talk later that night. In bed. Raj was already getting nervous. He had slept with Alec before. He just didn’t know how to do that after he confesses.  
———  
Turns out the homework part was long. They’ve ordered pizza midway. By the time they were done, it was time to go to bed. Raj gave Alec a change of clothes. He already changed into his pajamas. He only wore the bottom part, he was always shirtless when he sleeps. He opted for the sheer silk pajamas for the both of them. It would hug every curve in Alec’s body. Raj licked his lips. He can’t wait to see Alec.  
———   
Alec frowned. The clothes Raj gave him were sheer. The bottom part of the pajamas were also short. It barely covered him. His pelvic bone was showing. The polo was fit snugly on his arms. But he couldn’t button it up to his chest. He tried stretching the fabric but it was no use. He would have looked like the wrestler Hulk Hogan, ripping away at his pajama. He decided to just ask Raj for a shirt instead. Or Something else that would fit.  
“Raj?” Alec said coming out of the bathroom. He held out the pajama top. “I don’t think this will fit. I might rip it in half”  
Alec does not disappoint, Raj thought. His eyes raking over Alec’s topless body. He’d gotten bigger. Probably because of that construction work he was doing. Alec was all muscle. He had pecs. His abs were glorious. He had a chiseled form. And my, those pelvic bones were just yummy. Raj was a very, very lucky guy.   
“Um, Raj?” Alec tried again, a bit embarrassed at the way Raj was looking at him.   
“That’s ok. It’s a bit hot tonight too. You can go shirtless” Raj suggested casually. Gazing up at Alec.  
Alec blinked, he never goes to sleep shirtless. He gets cold easily. But Raj was already making his way to the bed. Lifting the covers and snuggling between the sheets.  
Well, I guess I can survive the night without a shirt. Alec thought as he joined Raj in bed.  
Once Alec got settled in, he immediately fell asleep. The lack of sleep from the other night already taking its toll.  
Raj was fluffing his pillows when he heard Alec’s soft snores. Oh man! He fell asleep right away. Damn it! Raj shifted closer to Alec. Suddenly, Alec’s long limbs were splayed across his body. Raj smiled. He nestled closer to Alec letting the younger boy hug him. He had missed this. Alec was clingy in bed. Raj didn’t mind at all. He’d always looked forward to this during sleep overs. He smiled, content with his day. He ended today with Alec in his bed. It seems everything’s exactly where they all should be.  
———   
Alec woke with a start. He was warm, something was moving against him. His eyes opened slowly to see Raj was snuggled close to him. His arms and legs were draped over Raj. Alec quickly pulled away. He knew he was clingy in bed. It just didn’t feel right, now, with him and Raj both shirtless. Raj woke up. “What time is it?” Raj asked.  
Alec looked at the wall clock by the bedroom door. “It’s 5am. I can shower first if that’s ok with you? I need to go home to change into my uniform too.” Alec said stretching his arms and shoulders.  
Raj licked his lips. He is liking what he is seeing. Mmhmm.  
Alec blushed. Raj was looking at him while licking his lips. Alec knew Raj wasn’t.. well, Raj wouldn’t.. Alec shook his head as if to mentally snap himself. No. Raj wasn’t like that. When Alec got uncomfortable, Raj would assure him that nothing was wrong. Nothing is weird with what’s happening. Alec had slowly eased up and accepted Raj’s closeness to him. They were best friends after all. He forced himself to get up and out of bed. He knew there were towels in the bathroom.  
“I’ll get you a change of clothes. Not sure if my uniform will fit you too judging by the way you’re wearing that pajama. Very sexy I might add.” Raj said winking at Alec as the younger boy made his way to the bathroom.  
Alec stopped on his tracks and looked over at Raj. “What? How dare you!“ Alec shook his head in disbelief. Raj was quick. He went over to Alec and reached up and locked Alec’s head under his arm giving him noogies on top of his head. Alec grinned. That would have worked if he was still shorter and thinner than Raj. He was taller now and he had filled in a bit. He wrapped his arms around Raj’s waist and carried him to the bed. He flung Raj on the bed like he was a rag doll. Raj was surprised. This was going to be tough. Alec had grown bigger and was able to fight him off now. But Raj wasn’t one to easily back down.  
“Hey! No more ok!” Alec warned, hands infront of him as if trying to ward Raj away. Raj slowly prowled, looking for an opening. Alec backed away slowly. He tripped backwards, as their backpacks were on the floor in the middle of the room. He tried to regain balance but Raj caught him and pulled him towards the bed. Alec stumbled towards the bed. Raj pinned him down with his legs straddling him by his waist. There was a wicked glint in his eyes. “No!” Alec said as Raj tickled him. Laughing, Alec squirmed under Raj. He caught the older boy’s hands and pulled them apart, one on each side at his head’s level. Out of balance, Raj fell on top of Alec. His head fell on Alec’s neck. He tried to move and His lips brushed against Alec’s ear. Alec gave an involuntary shiver. Raj froze. They both stopped, both heaving slowly. Trying to catch their breath. Raj couldn’t help it, he was breathing heavily on Alec’s ear. His Alec was trying to control the shivers everytime Raj exhaled. Raj was making Alec shiver. He was pleased that he had that effect on Alec. He tried to prolong his exhale. He heard Alec’s sharp intake of breath and felt another wave of shiver on the younger boy’s body. Alec was flushed. Raj was rather enjoying the view. Alec had released his hands but Raj made no indication of moving away. Just a few more minutes, Raj thought. Enjoying the way Alec was trembling against his body.   
Alec closed his eyes. Raj will be the death of him. He knew Raj was teasing him. He couldn’t stop trembling. No one had breathed in his ear before. He was tall so he never had this problem. He couldn’t push Raj away too. His body felt weak.  
“Boys! Time to wake up!” Mrs Hunter said cheerfully opening the bedroom door. “Oh my!”  
Alec and Raj quickly got up to their feet.  
“Mom! It’s not.. we’re not.. that’s not what this is..” Raj sputtered.  
“Mrs Hunter.. I was.. we were just goofing around” Alec stuttered at the same time.  
Mrs Hunter looked at her child then to the handsome boy beside him. She was happy nonetheless. Raj may seem embarassed now but she knew her son better. He liked the pretty boy Alec. Couldn’t stop gushing over him. “I know, I know. Come on down when you’re ready. I made pancakes and waffles” Mrs Hunter said waving off the awkwardness with her hands. She closed the door again. Oh teenagers. All that raging hormones, she sighed happily wiping her hands on her apron.  
“Uh, I’ll go take a shower now. I’ll be quick” Alec said sheepishly.  
“Yeah sure, you can take your time” Raj said smiling at Alec. Alec nodded and went to the bathroom. Raj looked at Alec’s back. Even his back had muscles and his shoulders had gotten broader too. Alec was everything Raj wanted. He knew that the first time he saw him. He wanted to do more things like that with Alec. They’re little play on the bed was delightful. He would have to initiate that again. Yeah, definitely.


	7. Well this is complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At lunch time, Magnus had joined Alec and his friends again. Magnus was late, so Alec had probably left without him on the train. Magnus was a bit disappointed. Now he was a little nervous. He had wanted to ask Alec about his pizza night with Raj. Guess he’d have to do it now. “So, how was the pizza night?” Magnus asked while playing with his food.  
> “We slept together” Raj said.  
> Alec choked on his sandwich. Raj slapped his back a couple of times. Jace laughed out loud, even Simon was giggling. Magnus froze. His mouth was open. Damn that Raj. Damn that little weasel. Magnus thought furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far. I really enjoyed writing this part. ;)

Alec was going to be late. Raj’s uniform didn’t fit him. It was short and he couldn’t close any of the buttons of the polo. Raj always liked his uniform to be a bit snug. But since Alec had grown taller and bigger, Raj’s clothes couldn’t fit him anymore. He’d worn Raj’s track pants and one of Raj’s bigger shirt. Raj dropped him off at his place and offered to wait for him. He said he’d take the train instead, no need for Raj to wait on him. Raj was hesitant but Alec had insisted it was ok.  
By the time Alec got into the train, he knew he was going to be late. He barely caught the last carriage ducking inside quickly. He didn’t know Magnus was on the other carriage.   
Magnus was late as well. He had trouble sleeping the night before.  
———  
At lunch time, Magnus had joined Alec and his friends again. Magnus was late, so Alec had probably left without him on the train. Magnus was a bit disappointed. Now he was a little nervous. He had wanted to ask Alec about his pizza night with Raj. Guess he’d have to do it now. “So, how was the pizza night?” Magnus asked while playing with his food.  
“We slept together” Raj said.  
Alec choked on his sandwich. Raj slapped his back a couple of times. Jace laughed out loud, even Simon was giggling. Magnus froze. His mouth was open. Damn that Raj. Damn that little weasel. Magnus thought furiously.  
“What? We were in bed together. Does that sound better?” Raj asked Alec, eyes widening with innocence as Alec glared at his friend.  
Alec thought he’d die of embarrassment. If it were just the four of them he’d laugh it off. But he didn’t want Magnus to get the wrong idea.  
“That’s not.. it’s not.. i mean we’re not..” Alec stuttered, looking at Magnus with pleading eyes. Magnus’ lips were pressed in a thin line. He was looking at Alec carefully. Alec couldn’t read him.   
“Oh come on. We were half naked together. I woke up with you on top of me” Raj said, taking a bite at an apple.  
“Raj!!” Alec wailed in exasperation   
“Ok.. to be specific, we were shirtless. And we had on some seriously sheer pajama bottoms. And I woke up with your arm and leg on top of me. Better?” Raj challenged. Eyebrows quirked at Alec, waiting for him to say something. Raj can’t wait to get to the part where they wrestled on the bed too. He wanted to hurl that fact at Magnus’ face.  
“Alec is a hugger in bed” Jace said. Both Raj and Magnus looked at Jace. There were murderous glints in their eyes. Simon had lowered his head in an attempt to hide his laughter. His shoulders were shaking hard. Alec buried his face in his hands. “By the angel!” Alec muttered.  
“What? He treats other people like body pillows. That’s why I don’t like sleeping next to him in sleepovers.” Jace explained stuffing more food to his mouth.  
“Can we please change the subject now?” Alec said. He was red in the face. Even his ears were red.  
“Ok.” Magnus said, glad that he wasn’t the only one who’s not happy about the way the conversation is going. He didn’t like the idea that Raj and Alec had slept together. Just the two of them alone in a room. The thought alone was repulsive. Magnus blinked. He better act fast. Raj was making his moves on Alec. It was Magnus’ turn to move now. “So.. Alexander, you have work tonight right?”  
“Yeah”  
“But tomorrow you’re free?” Before Alec could reply, Magnus went on ahead with his next question. “Would you like to watch a movie with me tomorrow?”  
The table was silent. Raj was gripping his apple so hard, there was a little bit of juice dripping.   
Alec was oblivious to the fact that everyone was tensed. He could only see Magnus. The beautiful boy was calm, his eyes were softly looking at him but he seems guarded. Alec licked his lips. Of course he wanted to go out with Magnus. Duh! He was about to speak when someone interrupted them.  
“Magnus.. you’re here..” Camille purred. Camille pulled a chair and sat beside Magnus.  
“Yeah, I’ve been here all along. I’m surprised you tried to find me anywhere else other than Rafael’s throat.” Magnus said with contempt. His bad day turning worse by the minute.  
“Whatever do you mean by that love?” Camille said, linking her arm with Magnus. Magnus pulled away. “Camille, you broke up with me the moment you held hands with Rafael. I know all about it”  
Camille laughed. “What? Holding hands is a crime now? Rafael and I are friends. Friends hold hands Magnus. Look at you, getting all jealous. Come here” Camille grabbed Magnus by the collar and pulled him close. She had her lips puckered up for a kiss. Magnus moved his head away making Camille graze his ear instead. “Shy? Sorry, I see you have new friends. I hope they’re better than your previous one. Oh! Alec! You’re here! And.. Alec’s friends.. Hi” Camille acknowledged Raj and the others with an incline of her head.  
“Camille, can you leave now? Shouldn’t you be somewhere else.. doing cartwheels or whatever it is you do as cheer captain?” Magnus said angry now.  
Camille sensed Magnus’ resentment and decided to leave. “Ok, I’ll see you later love. See you around Alec.. and friends” Camille said, batting her lashes at Alec.   
Alec muttered a “yeah, see you around”.  
“Anyway..” Jace said, trying to lighten the mood. “Tomorrow, let’s all go to the movies with Mags and Alec? I think Insidious: The last key is now showing”.  
Raj smiled at Jace. Ah, his dear friend. He’ll get him that Resident Evil game he’d raved on and on about later.  
Magnus was about to open his mouth in protest but Simon had beat him to it.  
“Is this Insidious 3 or is it already the 4th installment?” Simon said.  
The group then proceeded to debate about the movie. Magnus sighed. He had wanted Alec all to himself. Oh well, at least his Alec was not going anywhere alone with Raj tomorrow.  
———  
“Hey Mags! Want to hang out with us today? We’re going for donuts” Catarina said, falling into step with Magnus. It was dismissal time and Alec had headed off to work.   
“Of course! Mind if I pick up Clary first? She wanted to go out today” Magnus said  
“I don’t mind, I haven’t seen her since last year. I bet she’s a real heartbreaker now. We’ll meet you guys there.” Cat said, waving goodbye to Mags. Magnus headed home.  
———  
Magnus and Clary met Cat, Ragnor, Dot and Rafael at Krispy kreme. Dot had gushed over how Clary had gotten prettier. Clary laughed it off but was a bit shy about it.  
They catched up on alot of things. Seems Camille is flirting with Rafael again. Rafael and Magnus were close. Rafael would always ask for Magnus’ permission. Rafael was helpless when it came to Camille. Not that he could blame him. He knew how Camille could control a person. Magnus was trying to get over that hold of Camille on him. He was getting there.  
Clary shook her head in disbelief. “I just don’t know what you see in her. She’s a blood sucking leech!”  
“You’re a girl. And straight. You wouldn’t see it” Magnus said almost defensively  
“Hey! I’ve seen Alec’s sister you know. Now that is a beauty!” Clary said. Gushing over Izzy. Izzy was her classmate. They both studied in an all girl’s school. Clary had seen Alec a couple of times when Alec would accompany Izzy at their school. The boy was handsome as his sister was pretty. The Lightwoods were simply beautiful people.  
Magnus has seen Izzy. Like Alec, she had jet black hair. She was tall and curvy too. But Magnus saw Alec. And he had stopped caring about anything else after that.  
“So.. what’s the deal with Alec?” Dot asked Magnus  
Magnus raised his brows at Dot. “What about him?”  
“Don’t play innocent with me. I’ve seen the flirting Mags. I’m your seatmate. You were practically throwing yourself at him” Dot said leaning back arms crossed.  
“Well, if you see something you like, you.. go throw yourself at them” Magnus said, imitating Dot  
“Oh my heavens! Magnus that’s great! I’m so happy for you!” Clary squealed. Clary was always excited when Magnus had someone except for Camille.  
“Hold your horses. Nothing’s happening.. yet” Magnus paused for a dramatic effect. “We’re just.. what’s the word.. friends” Magnus had used air quotes on the last word  
“Oh please, the great Magnus Bane, not getting what he wants? That’s new” Ragnor smirked.  
“If I had wanted my foot far up your ass, you’d be walking with a limp now would you? But I don’t always get what I want” Magnus bit back on the remark  
“Is he giving you a hard time Magski?” Cat teased  
Magnus rolled his eyes. He did always get what he wants. But he didn’t want to force Alec into this. He was still unsure when it came to him. “He’s different ok? He’s not like the rest.”  
“I’m sure. You’ve never dated someone pure before” Ragnor said.  
Everyone laughed. Even Magnus.  
“We’ll try to help you any way we can” Rafael offered.  
“Yeah, sure Rafael. Just like how you helped with Camille” Dot said pointedly.  
“Hey! I pushed her away ok? She was.. persuasive”  
Magnus shook his head. Before he would have punched Rafael over Camille. Now, he just wondered what he saw in the girl.  
“But really Magnus, I’ve seen how Alec smells your hair when he thinks no one is looking” Ragnor said thoughtfully.  
Magnus’ heart skipped a beat. He had felt Alec close behind him at times. So it wasn’t just him who noticed it.  
“Yeah, and the way he had this stupid grin on his face when he’s talking to you. I mean, what did you do Mags? Gave him his Christmas present really early?” Dot said  
Magnus laughed, “You guys.. you’re really my friends. Group hug?”  
“Nah!” More laughter in the shop.


	8. The Disappearing Act by the Great Magnus Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec closed the distance between them and carefully buttoned up Magnus’s polo. Maybe Magnus was feeling a little hot? Nonetheless, Alec couldn’t let Magnus go to school like that. It would be too.. provocative. Alec slowly worked his way up and decided to leave open the top 2 buttons. Not wanting to suffocate Magnus. He straightened the collar a bit and then brushed the shoulders. Magnus had really broad shoulders. Alec couldn’t stop touching them. Pretending to brush off some imaginary spec of dust. Magnus couldn’t help but grin. Alec was taking way longer than was necessary. Not that he was complaining. He’d allow Alec to touch him anytime, any day, for as long as wants.  
> Finally, Alec backed away. “There” he said. Looking at Magnus’ polo then up to meet his eyes. Magnus was looking at him. There was something in his eyes that kept Alec captivated.  
> Want me.. Magnus thought, trying to hypnotize Alec with his eyes. Like me.. right now.. tell me you love me.. Magnus prayed silently. Not knowing if his little mantra would work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of a different title at first. Movies and happy endings. But I think this title suits it more. I worked my way around some of the scenes I’d imagined first and tada.. here’s chapter 8. Enjoy! ;)

Raj’s room was big. There was a king sized bed, a study desk with shelves at the back wall filled with books. He also had a walk in closet that was separate from his bathroom.  
Raj had his back to Simon, looking over the rows of books lining the shelves on the wall. Simon was sitting on the study table fiddling with his thumbs.  
“Raj?” Simon said, gazing at his back. He had finally convinced Raj and Jace to listen to his songs and now they were just hanging out.  
“Hmm?” Raj was looking thru his books. Alec had mentioned a book by Cassandra Clare that he liked. Raj wanted to read it too.  
“Do you think Alec likes Magnus?”  
Raj’s hands were about to reach for the book but it froze in mid air. “What makes you think that?”  
“Alec is.. different.. when Magnus is there. And he keeps on staring at him”  
Raj turns to hold Simon’s gaze. “You noticed this? Since when?”  
“I don’t know when it started. But I noticed it earlier too. At lunch, when Magnus asked him out to go to the movies tomorrow.”  
“We’re joining them. Magnus won’t have his alone time with Alec. He’s mine”  
“But Alec doesn’t know that you like him. I mean,” Simon looked at Raj nervously. He didn’t know how to say it in a better way so best to just blurt it out. “What if you were already.. friend zoned?”  
“I am not in the friend zone”  
“Raj please.. you are The Mayor of the zone” it was Jace’s turn to speak.  
Raj was fuming, he walked over to Jace and gripped his collar. “You take that back” he hissed. Jace was leaning against the wall. Now he was trapped between the wall and Raj.  
Jace’s eyes looked bored. “Raj, you haven’t made your move. You’ve waited too long. How was the guy to know you wanted to be more than just friends?”  
“Don’t you think I wanted to make a move? But everytime I do, he would freak out.” Raj snapped.  
“This is Alec we’re talking about. Of course he’ll freak out. He’s not like us. He’s not yet interested in.. well.. what normal boys his age are interested in” Jace said  
“So? What do you want me to do? Serenade him? Send him flowers? Kiss him?!”  
Jace regarded Raj’s hardening jaw. The guy was getting so worked up. “Hey, relax man. We’re your friends ok? We’re here for you. You have to know that”  
Raj closed his eyes and breathed. He needed to control his temper.  
“All I’m saying is.. if you don’t want Magnus to get Alec. You should move. Magnus is serious about Alec” Jace said  
“You know this how?”  
“We’ve talked” Jace said simply  
So Magnus is infiltrating their little circle with the help of Jace. No, Raj can trust Jace. He knows Jace would always have his back. “Ok then. How am I supposed to do that?” Raj said instead.  
“How about we go for the old secret admirer stunt?” Simon suggested.  
Raj slowly smiled. He can do that.   
“Wow Simon, you really are brilliant!” Jace said grinning.  
“Well, I always am. You guys are just a bit slow. Don’t worry, I’m adjusting for you guys” Simon babbled proudly.  
“Ok. I’ll do that. I’ll take care of it” Raj said. Dozens of ideas popping into his head. He was going to make Alec fall in love with him. But first, he also needed to thank his friends. “Come on,” Raj said heading for the door.   
“Where are we going?” Simon asked hopping down from Raj’s study table.  
“Out” Raj said simply. He’s going to buy that ps4 game Jace loved so much then he’ll treat them all for ice cream, maybe DQ.  
———  
The next day, Magnus decided to be early. He’ll be the one waiting for Alec at the train station this time. He fixed his hair carefully. The top was getting a bit long and the blue streaks in his hair were falling a bit to his eyes. It still looked ok though. He’ll visit the salon on the weekend. Checking himself for the last time in his vanity mirror, he left his room and headed downstairs.  
Clary was eating breakfast.   
“Wow, someone’s early.” Clary chirped  
“Yeah biscuit, I’ve decided to go to school in the proper time” Magnus said sarcastically. He grabbed some toast and went to spread some nutella on them. He checked the newspaper. Clary’s brow arched. Magnus ignored her.  
After breakfast, Magnus leaned over to give Clary a peck in the cheek. “Later bis-“  
“Achoo!” Clary sneezed, pushing away from Magnus. “Jeez Magnus, what did you do? Bathe in cologne?” Clary said rubbing her nose. Magnus may have sprayed on more perfume to his head than he had intended.   
“I don’t bathe in cologne biscuit. Its perfume” Magnus corrected her  
Clary rolled her eyes. Magnus checked his watch. “Well, I better go. Gotta catch the love train” Clary was about to ask what Magnus meant but he had already turned on his heel and left.  
———  
Alec was walking towards his favorite bench in the train station. This was the spot where he first saw Magnus dashing towards the train and he intended to wait for him there everyday. Well, every weekday when there’s classes.   
He was surprised to see that Magnus was already there. His right leg folded on top of his left. His hands were flicking thru his cel phone and he had on some earphones. Alec wondered what kind of music he liked. He should ask him about it. Then he thought about that katy perry song. Or maybe not, he decided. As soon as he approached, Magnus had looked up and smiled slowly.  
“Alexander, there you are.” Magnus said, standing up, putting away his earphones to his pocket. As he did, his open polo got stuck to his pocket and his white shirt was very visible. As Magnus had bronze skin, Alec could almost make out the silhouette of Magnus’ chest area in the fabric. He blushed instantly.  
“May I?” Alec asked a bit hesitantly, gesturing to Magnus’ open polo.  
Ha! It worked! Magnus had intended to leave his polo unbuttoned for Alec. “Not at all darling. Go ahead.” Magnus said encouragingly, though holding back a bit so as not to sound too eager.  
Alec closed the distance between them and carefully buttoned up Magnus’s polo. Maybe Magnus was feeling a little hot? Nonetheless, Alec couldn’t let Magnus go to school like that. It would be too.. provocative. Alec slowly worked his way up and decided to leave open the top 2 buttons. Not wanting to suffocate Magnus. He straightened the collar a bit and then brushed the shoulders. Magnus had really broad shoulders. Alec couldn’t stop touching them. Pretending to brush off some imaginary spec of dust. Magnus couldn’t help but grin. Alec was taking way longer than was necessary. Not that he was complaining. He’d allow Alec to touch him anytime, any day, for as long as wants.  
Finally, Alec backed away. “There” he said. Looking at Magnus’ polo then up to meet his eyes. Magnus was looking at him. There was something in his eyes that kept Alec captivated.  
Want me.. Magnus thought, trying to hypnotize Alec with his eyes. Like me.. right now.. tell me you love me.. Magnus prayed silently. Not knowing if his little mantra would work.  
There was a beeping sound that made them snap back to reality. Alec grinned at Magnus and headed to the train. He took his spot near the wall and leaned his head. Magnus sat beside him. Then he felt something in his ear. He almost jumped back in surprise. Magnus smirked.   
“I have some music, I thought you’d like some sounds while sleeping.” Magnus said. His ear is sensitive.. hmmm. Magnus made sure to remember that little detail.  
“Oh, um.. alright” He said taking one of the earphones and placing them in his ear. He leaned back to the wall again to doze off but not before he heard the song “baby” by Justin Bieber. Really, Magnus’ song choices are weird. It was Alec’s last thought before sleep took over.  
———  
Raj saw them. His driver had dropped him off infront of the campus and he was walking towards the high school building when he saw Alec and Magnus just a few paces infront of him. They were talking, Magnus has casually placed both his hands on Alec’s arms to move him to the side to avoid bumping to another student. His hands hand lingered on Alec’s arms. Fingers playing with the sleeve of Alec’s polo, brushing Alec’s skin.  
It has to stop. “Alec!” He shouted waving.  
Alec turned and stopped to wait for him. Magnus stopped too but didn’t let go Alec’s arm. Raj wasn’t going to come in between them. In the literal sense.  
Raj took Alec’s left side instead. “How was work? Tiring?” Raj asked then fixing Alec’s hair. Alec held his face up so Raj wouldn’t be able to touch his hair. Raj usually fixes his hair, he didn’t like it even before. But he was shorter then and he had no choice when Raj towered over him.  
Raj sighed. Why had Alec grown so tall? It was easier back then, when he was able to freely do what he wanted with Alec. It seemed that when they hit their junior year, Alec just started growing. By end of 3rd year, Raj was surprised to find that Alec was about the same height as him. Now by their senior year, Alec had towered over all of them.  
“Yeah a bit. But its ok, I’ve gotten used to it” Alec answered thankful that Raj didn’t pursue trying to fix his hair. He felt Magnus pull him a little bit. He turned his head to face Magnus.   
Magnus smiled at him, “Are you going to look for Lydia? I have some homework that I’d like to ask her about too” Before Alec could answer, he felt Raj grip his left shoulder. It was a bit painful. Alec winced and looked over to Raj.   
“Sorry about that” Raj said, loosening his grip a bit. “I need to go to Lydia too, we can go together” Using his grip on Alec’s shoulder, he successfully pulled his Alec towards him. Magnus saw what was happening. He didn’t want to play tug of war with Raj. Alec might end up getting hurt. Plus it was childish. He regretfully let go of Alec’s arm.  
Alec felt Magnus let go of his right arm. He suddenly missed the warmth of his hands. He let Raj half drag him inside the school to look for Lydia.   
Alec almost stumbled. “Raj” he started trying to free from his grip.  
Raj removed his grip in surprise. He had been grabbing Alec and almost made him fall. “I’m sorry, are you alright?” Raj said, his faced etched with concern. Damn it, he didn’t mean to be rough. Magnus was pushing his buttons.  
“Yeah, I think.” Alec tried to rotate his left shoulder, his right hand near his shoulder blade. He was still sore from last night’s work. The boss had made him carry twice the usual amount of sacks of cement as punishment last night. There had been some misunderstanding with the other workers.  
It dawned on Raj that Alec might be a little sore from his work the night before. “I’ll massage it for you if you like” he offered softly  
Alec thought about it. Raj gave the best massages. “Yeah, sure. Thanks” he said, eyes lighting up.  
What the?! Magnus was shocked beyond belief. How did that happen? Did Alec like it rough?! No.. that can’t be it. Magnus thought. Did Raj gave really great massages? Yeah, that would make more sense.. that’s probably it.  
“Hey guys! What’s up?” Lydia all but chirped at them. “Oh! Are you alright?” Hands quickly touching Alec. Roaming around Alec’s shoulder, chest and stomach.  
Now that was unnecessary, Magnus thought. Thinking how to stop Lydia and her eager paws from touching his pretty boy.  
Raj gritted his teeth. If Lydia wasn’t a girl, he would have punched the lights out of her already.   
Alec smiled taking Lydia’s hands, stopping her before she touched any sensitive area. He didn’t want his friends to worry. He had some bruises in his stomach. It was nothing unusual. The other workers were a bit of a rough bunch. Alec had gotten used to the fighting. He didn’t understand why adults tend to settle disagreements with fists. “I’m good. But i’ve brought more minions for you. We need your help”  
Lydia looked at Alec, she didn’t miss the way Alec’s face crunched up when she touched his stomach. She’d convince him later to go to the clinic. Right now, homework was more important. Lydia clasped her hands together “Great! Let’s start shall we?”  
———  
When they had queued for the first bell, Alec had stepped closer behind Magnus to smell his hair. He sneezed, wincing a bit as he felt pain in his stomach.  
Magnus spun around, “Bless you” he said brows furrowed. So he did put on too much perfume. Clary wasn’t over reacting. He’d spray less tomorrow then. “Hey, are you alright?” He asked noticing Alec was clutching his stomach.  
“Um yeah. I’m fine” Alec said quickly dropping hand. He placed his hands on Magnus’ shoulders and turned him around to face front. His hands lingered long after that. Magnus smiled. He believed him. Alec was fine.. fine fine fine.  
———  
Come lunch time, Lydia had pulled Alec away. Alec said he’d join lunch shortly much to Magnus’ dismay. He relayed the news to Raj, Jace and Simon.   
“Why’d you let him go?” Raj was furious with him. It was bad enough that Lydia had Alec alone to himself. Raj was blaming him for it too.  
“He said it was something he needed to do, ok?” Magnus snapped back  
Jace stepped in between the two before it got ugly. “Knock it off guys, Alec said he’d join us shortly right? Let’s go, the queue will get longer”  
With that, the four of them made their way to the cafeteria. Raj and Magnus both wondering where on earth Lydia had taken Alec to.  
———  
Alec had no choice. Lydia had passed him a note during physics their 2nd subject.   
‘We need to get you to the clinic at lunch ok?’ The note had said. Alec sighed. It was no big deal. He had been in worse fights. He remembered he came home during the summer and Izzy had cried. He had a black eye and a cut on his lip. Izzy should have seen the other guy. She would have fainted. But he didn’t want to worry Raj. Raj would immediately tell his mom about it. He couldn’t risk that. He had made Izzy promise not to tell his mom and max about what happened. She had accepted but was hesitant. She had made him promise that no matter what happens, he would always tell her everything. And he did.  
“Hey Mags, I need to do something. I’ll join you for lunch soon ok?” Alec said  
“Ok” it was the only response Magnus could say as Lydia had grabbed Alec’s hand and Alec turned to follow her.  
Lydia led the way to the clinic.   
“What can I do for you?” The nurse greeted them cheerfully.   
“Um, I’d like to see a doctor? I have some, um, stomach pains” Alec said  
“Ok, wait here” the nurse knocked and went inside one of the rooms. A few seconds later her head popped out from the door. “You can see the doctor now”  
Alec and Lydia stood up and went inside.  
“Hi, what can I do for you?” It was Doctor Valentine.  
“Um, I have some bruises. I think I need something to put on it” Alec said uneasily.  
“Let’s see them” Dr Valentine said inclining his head to the bed behind him.   
Alec sat on the bed and straightened up to lift his polo and shirt.  
Lydia’s mouth hung open. Aside from the dark bruises, Alec had the body of an underwear model. His flat stomach has a 6 pack and there was a deep crevice right in the middle. Forget about lunch, Lydia was starving for some Alec. Hubba hubba!  
That bad huh, Alec thought as he saw Lydia’s expression. He saw the bruises when he’d showered. He didn’t think much of it then.  
The doctor started pressing on Alec’s stomach asking if it hurt. Alec didn’t feel any pain aside from the bruises. The doctor seemed satisfied. “I’ll give you a cream, this should stop the swelling of the bruises. You didn’t seem to have any damaged organ but I hope you would do well to avoid fighting. At least for a few days. Understood?” Dr. Valentine peered over Alec behind his thick glasses. Kids these days, thinking its all macho to get beaten up. He thought.  
“Yeah, of course.” Alec said pulling down his shirt and polo.  
“I’m giving you some medicine as well. Be sure to finish it”  
“Yes. Thanks Doc”  
“Run along now”  
Lydia and Alec left the clinic after Alec got his meds from the nurse.  
“I’ll need to put this in my bag first” Alec said  
“Oh ok sure. I’m heading to the cafeteria. Later!” Lydia said backing up and taking the other direction.  
Alec went back to the classroom, seeing that no one else was there, he lifted his top and tucked it under his chin. Using the cream that Dr Valentine gave him, he rubbed it on his bruises wincing. He then shoved the meds in his bag and took his packed lunch.  
———  
Magnus was bored. Without Alec, Raj was quiet. Jace kept talking about girls and Simon kept talking about his band.  
“Hey” Magnus looked up and saw Alec taking the seat across him.  
“Hey there big guy” Magnus said softly.  
Alec grinned at him and opened his lunch.  
Usually it was Raj that Alec greeted. Now it was Magnus. Raj sighed. It was getting tough holding on to Alec like this. He wished Magnus would just disappear.  
“Raj.. you owe me a massage ok” Alec said smiling at him.  
Damn you Lightwood. Raj thought smiling. “Yeah, finish your food first ok?”  
Alec nodded. “What did I miss?”   
Jace grinned. “Maia agreed to go out with me later”  
“Really?” Magnus asked surprised. Maia was very picky with men. He hadn’t thought Jace would be her type.  
“Yeah really” Jace said proudly  
“We’re going to the movies later” Raj said  
“Oh.. yeah.. about that”  
Simon shook his head. “How could you leave us high and dry Jace? This was your plan”  
“Knock it off, you can go to the movies without me. It would still be a foursome with Mags there.” Jace said  
“Foursome? Really Jace?” Alec said shaking his head  
Hmmm, one down. Magnus thought. Hopefully it would be easy to pull off his plan.  
———  
“I’ll get the tickets, you guys wait here” Magnus said walking infront of them.  
Raj didn’t mind. The less time Magnus spends with Alec, the better.  
Magnus went to queue for the tickets. He had a plan. The hard part was the execution. He felt guilty at first but after that display during lunch. Magnus felt no remorse.  
After Alec had finished his lunch, Raj had massaged his shoulders. Alec had folded his arms on the table and rested his head there. Groaning appreciatively under Raj’s touch. It would have been a delightful sight if only it wasn’t Raj making Alec moan. What was worse is when Alec had said “Mags, you have to try out Raj’s massages. Its the best”. No way is Raj’s filthy hands touching Magnus’ delicate skin. No siree. Over my dead body. Magnus thought. Raj smirked at him then, pressing harder on Alec’s shoulders making his pretty boy moan some more.  
Magnus shook his head. Now he would make his perfect revenge.  
———  
Alec, Simon and Raj were seating on the couch debating on which was scarier, Insidious or Conjuring.  
Magnus arrived then, “here’s your tickets” he handed Simon and Raj their tickets.  
“I’ll hold on to ours” Magnus said when Alec held out his hand to get his ticket too.  
Raj rolled his eyes. “Here” he gave Alec a jacket he’d taken from his bag.  
“Oh, uh, thanks Raj” Alec said accepting the jacket. He gets cold easily and Raj would always bring him a jacket. Alec felt a bit embarrassed though since Magnus was there.   
That was sneaky, Magnus thought. Alec wore the jacket. Magnus’ hand automatically went up to the collar of the jacket. It was folded inside. He fixed the collar and let his fingers casually brush Alec’s jaw.   
It was intentional. The slight brush of Magnus’ fingers on the side of his face. Alec glanced at his collar and smiled. He knew he was blushing but he had liked what Magnus did. He looked away for a minute to regain his composure.  
“Shall we?” Magnus asked leading the way. As they approached the hall for the cinemas, it was quite crowded. “We’ll meet you there ok?” Magnus called to Raj and Simon quickly grabbing Alec and pushing through the crowd.  
Alec had wanted to wait for Raj and Simon but Magnus’ grip on his forearm was firm. Magnus was strong. Alec should have known with those biceps and broad chest. Magnus pulled him inside one of the rooms and they found their seats. The show was starting.   
———  
Raj lost his Alec. Simon pulled him inside one of the rooms. When they took their seats, Magnus and Alec were nowhere to be found. There were no other available seats beside them.   
“Hey, where’s Alec and Mags?” Simon said stating the obvious.  
Magnus didn’t show anyone the ticket he got for himself and Alec. It became clear to Raj now. Why that little weasel! Raj fumed. He started to get up but Simon pulled him back to his seat.   
“Its starting. We’ll find them later ok?” Simon said as the movie Insidious started.  
It wasn’t ok. He wanted to go look for Alec and Magnus but the lights were now dimmed. He could barely see Simon’s face. There was no way he can find Magnus and Alec. He had no choice. His hand gripped the chair. Damn Magnus Bane.  
———  
“Mags, I think you’ve got the wrong ticket” Alec whispered leaning close to Magnus.  
Magnus pretended to be shocked and checked the tickets using his cel phone as a flashlight. “Oh no” he groaned. “The lady gave me tickets for Pitch Perfect 3. Raj will kill me.” He sighed sadly and convincingly.  
Alec laughed “I think Simon will enjoy this. Where are they anyway?” He said looking around. It was difficult to look for faces. It was too dark. “Never mind, we’ll just look for them later. Let’s just enjoy this for now” Alec said. He was happy that he had Magnus alone.  
“Are you sure?” Magnus said feigning worry.  
Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand. “Positive” he whispered. Alec didn’t remove his hand long after that. Magnus turned his hand and intertwined their fingers. Alec didn’t pull back. They watched the movie smiling. Even in the parts where it wasn’t really funny.


	9. Love hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooops Magnus thought as the song Too close by Next played first. He’d put it in shuffle and wasn’t expecting that to be the first song. The song had started with ‘i wonder if she could tell I’m hard right now..’  
> Alec chuckled, eyes still closed.  
> Oh you like that don’t you, Magnus thought with glee. As if Alec heard him, his pretty boy had blushed but kept his eyes close pretending to sleep.  
> Magnus decided he’d fill his playlist with those type of songs then. I deserve a pat in the back. Good job Magnus. He thought proudly.  
> Alec can’t believe Magnus’ song choices. It was weird but he decided he liked it. If Magnus liked it, it wasn’t so bad. He tried to sleep and not think about the song that kept egging him to grind something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck at writing a summary. I treat it as a teaser :) Enjoy! ;)

Chapter 9:

Raj didn’t see Alec or Magnus after the movies. He’d roamed around trying to check the other cinemas. Simon pulled him away as a security guard started walking towards them. They were acting suspicious.  
“Come on” Simon said. “I texted Alec. Let’s go grab dinner and wait for his reply ok?”  
Not really having any choice on the matter, Raj nodded. He let Simon take him to a pizza cafe, sbarro. Raj checked his phone, he’d dropped Alec several messages. Alec wasn’t checking his phone. It was typical of Alec. He always just left his phone in his bag and would probably check it only when he noticed it. Raj sighed. He should have known Magnus had a trick up on his sleeve. That guy was sly. Raj looked around, it was hopeless he knows. How was he to find Alec in a big mall. Did Magnus really take Alec to the movies ? He probably sneaked him off somewhere. Raj wouldn’t doubt what Magnus can do. From now on, he needed to be a few steps ahead of Magnus. Not the other way around.  
———  
When the movie was done, it seemed awkward to keep holding Magnus’ hand. Alec slowly let go, unsure whether it was the right thing to do. He didn’t want to pressure Magnus. He really liked this guy and he’d take his time to get to know him more before he tried to get physical.   
Magnus felt Alec’s hand slip away. He had interlocked their fingers earlier. Was it too much for Alec? Magnus felt he needed to take it slow. He knows Alec had never been in a relationship. It was the headline of every gossip in school. Magnus needs to guide Alec slowly. He’s in too deep now. He can’t avoid making mistakes. Not with his pretty boy. It should be perfect.  
Alec smiled shyly at Magnus. “I think we better look for the others. Raj has a bad temper”  
Yeah, he does. But he can bring it. I’m not backing down. Magnus thought smugly. Raj was an athlete, a swimmer. Magnus had seen him in his swimming gear. The guy was intimidating. Ever since they were freshmen, Raj was already built like the Rock. But Magnus was confident he can take him on. If not, it would be a shame since he often went to the gym. He’d probably need to go for more strength training then. He can’t wait to hit the gym later. After his little date with Alec that is.  
“Yeah, sure. Let’s look for them. Raj must be worried sick.” Magnus said grinning slyly. That was an understatement. Raj would have probably turned green now and was banging things, mumbling “hulk smash”. Magnus chuckled to himself.  
They went around the mall trying to look for Raj and Simon. Although Magnus wasn’t really looking. Alec’s stomach growled. Magnus grinned at his pretty boy. “Why don’t we eat first? I know this amazing restaurant with yummy pork tonkatsu. What do you say darling?”  
Alec looked around once more. It was hopeless trying to look for Raj and Simon. The mall was too big. “Um, yeah sure. Sounds great” he said looking at Magnus.  
“Good. This way then Alexander” Magnus said leading the way to one of his favorite restaurants.  
When they got there, Alec opened the menu. It was expensive. His mouth hung open at the prices. Maybe he’ll just order juice.   
“Oh, the rosu katsu is one of their best sellers. Let’s try that one, ok?” Magnus said looking over at Alec. He looked paler than usual. “Darling, what’s wrong”  
Alec blushed. “Uh, Mags, this place is a bit expensive. Don’t you think?”  
Oh. Magnus hadn’t thought about that. He knew Alec was working part time to help his mom and everything. Great, way to go Magnus. He thought.  
“Its ok darling. I suggested this place. My treat. Ok?” Magnus said. Happy to pay for Alec’s dinner.  
“No, Mags. You don’t have to do that” Alec started to protest.  
Magnus placed a finger in front of Alec’s lips though it didn’t graze his pretty boys lips. Alec looked almost crossed eyed looking at Magnus’ finger.  
“I can pay for tonight. Next time, it will be your turn. Is that ok with you Alexander” Magnus said, slowly taking his finger away.  
Alec smiled at Magnus. It means he would have to go on another dinner with Magnus alone. “Ok.. yeah. I’ll decide where we’ll eat next then”  
Can’t wait! Magnus thought happily “So, are you fine with rosu katsu then?”  
Alec closed the menu, “I guess I’ll let you decide for me” he grinned.  
Magnus can’t help but feel giddy. This was their first date. And it was going really well. Hopefully, there will be a next time. Magnus ordered for them when the waiter arrived.  
———  
The next day, Alec was happy to find Magnus was already in the train station.  
“Alexander” Magnus greeted him, standing up. His polo once again was open all the way.  
“Are you going to let me dress you all the time?” Alec said teasingly. Hands automatically reaching out to button up Magnus’ polo.  
Magnus’ heart skipped a bit. Alec was beginning to open up to him. But there was still that delightful tint on his cheeks which Magnus loved. “Anything for you darling” he said, standing up straight. Letting Alec brush his shoulders and arms.   
Alec couldn’t help touching Magnus. He also liked that Magnus let him button up his polo all the time. It gave him the excuse to touch him. And he loved touching Magnus. His skin was soft but firm at the same time. His hands lingered on Magnus’ arms. His arms were so round. Alec licked his lips before letting his hands fall away from Magnus. They sat on the bench waiting for the train. As soon as the train arrived, Alec went ahead and chose their seats.   
“Would you like some music?” Magnus offered.  
“Um, ok. Thanks.” Alec said taking the earphone Mags handed him. He leaned back and closed his eyes.  
He’s sleeping again. No wonder he’s tall. Well, a growing boy needs all the sleep he can get. Magnus thought. He looked at his phone and chose his playlist. He opted for his dance playlist, keeping the volume a bit low.  
Ooooops Magnus thought as the song Too close by Next played first. He’d put it in shuffle and wasn’t expecting that to be the first song. The song had started with ‘i wonder if she could tell I’m hard right now..’  
Alec chuckled, eyes still closed.  
Oh you like that don’t you, Magnus thought with glee. As if Alec heard him, his pretty boy had blushed but kept his eyes close pretending to sleep.  
Magnus decided he’d fill his playlist with those type of songs then. I deserve a pat in the back. Good job Magnus. He thought proudly.  
Alec can’t believe Magnus’ song choices. It was weird but he decided he liked it. If Magnus liked it, it wasn’t so bad. He tried to sleep and not think about the song that kept egging him to grind something.  
———  
When they got to school, Alec looked for Raj and the others. Magnus decided to join Alec.  
“Hey!” Alec said grinning as he approached the trio. Raj stood up to meet Alec halfway.  
“Where were you yesterday?” Raj growled.  
Alec stepped back in surprise. He knew Raj would be mad. He wasn’t expecting he’d be this mad though. “Oh, um, the tickets were wrong. The lady must have given Magnus the wrong tickets. We watched Pitch Perfect 3 instead” Alec explained, he was beginning to get uncomfortable from Raj’s death stare. He didn’t like it when Raj was mad.  
Was he that dense? Raj thought furiously. There was no way the tickets Magnus got was wrong, he had deliberately bought them different tickets. “I tried calling you, I sent you about a hundred messages. Don’t you check your phone?” He snapped. He didn’t want to. He always tried to be patient with his Alec but this was getting out of hand.  
Oh, right. Alec had a cel phone. He quickly rummaged thru his bag for his phone. It was dead. He didn’t remember the last time he checked his phone, let alone charge it. “Um, I.. I forgot to charge it. Listen, I’m sorry Raj. But really its not our fault. We were looking for you guys after the movie. And the mall is big. I figured you guys went home”  
Well that was just perfect. Raj had it with Magnus. He looked over and saw Magnus right beside Alec. “You!” He said with as much venom in his tone as he could muster.  
Alec quickly placed himself in between the two. “Raj it’s not his fault ok. He’s.. I.. It’s my fault ok? I messed up. I can fix this” He didn’t know how though. But he wasn’t going to let Raj vent on Magnus. It wasn’t his fault. Why can’t Raj see that?  
“Seriously Alec, are you that naive? Don’t you see what’s really happening here?” Raj said, his voice turning dangerously calm.  
Alec’s jaw dropped. He had no clue what Raj is saying. “Raj.. stop please.. just.. just tell me what to do. I.. I’ll do anything” Alec said feeling desperate.  
Magnus had enough of Raj and his tantrums. “No, Alexander. You don’t have to do anything. Raj can take it out on me. I can handle this.” Magnus said, stepping up and slowly pulling Alec away from Raj.  
“Don’t you dare tell him what to do!” Raj hissed, heading straight for Magnus. Raj was taller than him by an inch but Magnus didn’t feel threatened. It was time they settled this. Man to man. Suddenly, Alec was in between them again.  
“Hey! Stop ok! You’re.. you’re not yourself Raj” Alec said, he had wedged himself between the two.   
Raj could feel his blood boil. He wanted to punch Magnus so bad but Alec was blocking him. He kept his fists at his side. His knuckles turning white.  
“Step aside Lightwood” he ordered.  
There was something in Raj’s tone. Before, it always made Alec obey. But now he held his ground. He can’t let Raj hurt Magnus. Raj doesn’t understand. Alec will make him understand. “No Raj. That’s enough.” Alec said calmly, standing his ground.  
Raj glared at him. Alec had never talked back on him. He was used to Alec following him around. This was all Magnus’ doing. The little weasel thought he could suddenly just enter their lives and ruin his plans for him and his Alec.  
“Raj, just cool it ok buddy?” Jace said gripping Raj’s shoulder and pulling him back.   
“Yeah, same goes for you Alec” Simon chimed in pushing Alec back.   
Raj exhaled slowly. His Alec was looking at him, confusion written all over his face. “We need to talk”  
Alec nodded.   
Raj turned and walked away without another word.  
“I’ll go after him” Simon said following Raj  
“Are you ok?” Jace said looking at Alec  
“Yeah, just a bit.. confused. What happened?”  
Jace sighed. Alec really had no clue. Jace wanted to help but, it should come from Raj. Not from anyone else. “Just, talk to him again later. Let’s sort this mess out”  
“Ok” Alec said, taking one last look at Raj’s back before turning to face Magnus.  
“Mags, sorry about that. It wasn’t what I expected” Alec said  
Magnus shook his head, he had expected nothing less from Raj’s outburst. “Don’t apologize Alexander. I’m fine” he said gazing up to Alec’s hazel eyes. He wasn’t sure if Alec knows what he’s doing. And Magnus can’t help but feel a little dreadful. He trusted his gut though. And his gut tells him that Alec likes him too and was willing to fight against Raj for it. He prayed that he could still trust his gut.  
The first bell rung, they went to queue for their sections.  
———  
During lunch, there was no sign of Raj, Jace or Simon.  
“Guess its just us two for now” Alec said at Magnus. He was happy to have Magnus alone for lunch though. But he was a bit regretful since it came at a cost. Raj was mad at him. He didn’t really understand why.  
“I guess so..” Magnus said, a bit hesitant. As much as he wants Alec for himself, he can’t help but worry about him. Alec seems to be too affected by Raj. Maybe they were that close? But how close exactly, Magnus wanted to know. He was falling fast for this guy than he’d normally allow himself to. And he was getting scared the more they got close.  
“Want to eat outside? There’s more seating area and atleast we can have some fresh air too” Alec asked smiling shyly at Magnus.  
Whatever doubts Magnus had with Alec, he’d deal with it later. Right now, he just liked spending more time with his pretty boy. “Sure, I’d love that” he said, smiling.  
They spent their lunch time together sitting on one of the benches that lined the sidewalk of their school. They sat face to face, their lunch was in between them on the bench. It was awkward eating when they shared only one bench. Sometimes their heads bump when they both bowed their heads to eat. They’d laugh it off the first time, then took turns eating to avoid smacking their heads. They talked about everything, from subjects to the different clubs.  
“Really? You’re president of the Dance club? I didn’t know that” Alec said surprised.  
“Yeah, I like dancing alot.”  
“I thought that dancing was part of the Glee club”  
“No. Glee club focuses more on singing. For the dance club, well, we dance. Not much singing. You should join us this year” Magnus said, wondering if Alec knew how to dance.   
“Oh, I.. I don’t know how to dance.” Alec had never tried dancing before. Jace would try to get him into bars but he didn’t join them in the dance floor.  
“I could teach you” Magnus said, already dreaming of ways he could teach his pretty boy. It might involve alot of touching. Magnus was getting excited. “Yeah, yeah, I could teach you a few moves” he said, his eyes lighting up.  
Alec liked the way Magnus’ eyes light up with excitement. He couldn’t say no to that. “Um, ok. I guess”. Alec gave in to Magnus.  
Yes! Score 1 for the great Magnus Bane! Magnus thought with glee. “Oh you wont’t regret it darling.” Magnus promised. He was already thinking of everything he wanted to teach his pretty boy. There was so many, he didn’t know where to start. This is going to be fun. Magnus thought happily.  
———  
It was dismissal time and Alec was at his locker fixing his books when a piece of paper dropped to the floor. He bent down to pick it up.   
‘You are the person I’ll never stop looking for in a crowded place’ the note said. It was signed by Secret Admirer. Alec frowned. He flipped the note but nothing else was on it. It had been printed so there was no other clue. He placed it back inside his locker. He wondered who would give him that note. Maybe he got the wrong locker? Alec thought. Yeah, that’s probably it. He closed his locker and thought no more of it. He glanced at his watch to check the time. He was going to be late, there had been an announcement about the clubs and the club presidents from the previous year were supposed to come up with a presentation to encourage other students to join them. The announcement had been in the gym and took longer than expected. The boss will be upset. He wore his backpack and dived into the sea of students.  
———  
Raj gazed at Alec from afar. Alec had seen the note and frowned. Raj smiled sadly. Alec wasn’t exactly warm and fuzzy. Raj knew he shouldn’t expect much from it. He had missed his Alec at lunch. He didn’t want to confront Alec and Magnus. He still was in a very bad mood. He’ll talk to Alec tonight. After Alec came home from work.  
———  
Alec was in a bad shape. He staggered at the front of their apartment. His hands were clutching his side. It was awful. There were a few coworkers who were mad at Alec for being late. They blamed him for making them do some of his job. He had apologized but as usual, the fists came flying first before there was talking.   
He opened the door to his apartment and removed his shoes by the side. He went straight to the dining hall and found Raj was sitting there waiting for him.  
“Hey” Raj said standing up. “Are you alright?” He immediately noticed that Alec was clutching his left side and his face was in pain.  
“Yeah, um. How long have you been waiting?” Alec asked, slipping down to one of the chairs. He coughed then winced almost instantly.  
Raj stood up immediately and was by his side in an instant. “Lift your shirt up, let me see.” Raj said gently, kneeling infront of Alec.  
There was no way he could hide it from Raj now. Alec slowly lifted his shirt.  
Raj was shocked. There were multiple bruises on Alec’s glorious abs. The black and blue was very obvious against his Alec’s pale skin. He accidentally brushed his fingers on one of the less darker bruises. Alec flinched.  
“Do you have something we can put on this?” Raj demanded.  
Alec sighed. Raj had always been concerned of him. Protective even. It was like how Alec was with Max. Alec took good care of Max, and in turn, Max followed his every command. Entrusting him with most decisions. It was the same with Raj. He looked up to Raj as a big brother. And he had always obeyed Raj’s wishes. “Yeah, its in my bag. At the side pocket”  
Raj got the meds and applied the cream generously on Alec’s stomach. “Stop moving” Raj ordered.  
Alec tried not to flinch as much.  
Raj made sure that he had covered every bruise. When he was satisfied, he got up and took the seat next to Alec.  
“Tell me what happened” Raj tried to be gentle with his words but it still came out sounding like an order.  
Alec gulped, there was no getting around Raj. “I.. I was late for work. The others didn’t like it coz they had to do the stuff I was supposed to be doing. When I was heading home, they, um.. they pulled me to a corner. It wasn’t that bad though. You should have seen the other guy” Alec said immediately noticing Raj’s jaw clenched.  
“What are their names?” Raj said his voice clipped  
Alec didn’t know. He didn’t bother asking. He just thought of them as B1, B2 and B3. B was for bastard. “We’re not really in a name to name basis. I just call them hey. All of them” Alec said attempting to lighten up the mood.  
Raj wasn’t impressed. “I think Aunt Maryse should know about this”  
“No! Raj.. you.. you can’t tell her. Please.. she’ll freak out” Alec reached out and touched Raj’s hand. “Please, I.. I got this I swear. I’ve taken care of it. They may not be able to go back for work in a couple of days. I made sure of it” Alec said smiling a little, trying his best to reassure Raj.  
Raj knew Alec wasn’t lying. If he had taken care of it like he said, Raj believed him. He would have believed everything Alec said.  
Alec wasn’t lying. Sure the three of them ganged up on him. He had left B2 with a broken nose, knocked B3 unconscious and B1, their supposedly leader, had a broken rib. They were still able to throw punches at him. He’d ducked away most of the time but it was hard to keep up with 3 people throwing punches at him at the same time. His stomach growled and he grinned at Raj.  
“Eat. We’ll talk more after” Raj said starting to smile at Alec.  
“Ok” Alec said reaching out for the food his mom had left in the table. It was steak and mashed potatoes. He went to heat it up in the microwave feeling alot better. He and Raj were talking again. He wanted to tell him alot. About Magnus that is.  
———  
Raj had brought his own clothes and wore only his pajamas. He was shirtless as always. Alec on the other hand, had on a shirt and a pair of shorts. They were settling down in bed. They had talked a bit. Alec had convinced Raj not to tell his mom. Raj made him promise to tell him everything. It was like the deal he made with Izzy.  
“Raj?” Alec said once he was comfortable with his pillow.  
“Hmm?”  
“Thank you.. for.. for talking to me”  
“Its nothing. You know I can’t stay mad at you for long” Raj said  
“I.. I don’t like it when you’re upset. Its like, I made a terrible mistake. About yesterday.. I really am sorry about that. I charged my phone now too.”  
“Yeah, its ok. Just.. just don’t do something like that again ok? I was worried” Raj said honestly. He was very worried then, he knew what Magnus’ intentions were with Alec. And it scared him to let Magnus have his way with his Alec.   
“Yeah.. you’ve always looked out for me Raj. And I appreciate it. A lot.” Alec waited a bit. When he sensed that Raj wasn’t going to say anything, he went on ahead. “You’re.. you’re like a big brother to me you know. I.. I just want you to know how much you mean to me.”  
Raj’s head was spinning. This was worse than being in the friend zone. Alec thought of him like a brother. Like family. And not in the family way that he had wanted. He didn’t know what to say. He just grunted.  
Alec thought hard. He wanted to tell Raj about Magnus. He had to start somewhere. “Raj..I.. I like him. I like Magnus”  
There was a moment of silence.  
“I know” Raj said softly. He covered his eyes with his arm. He felt his arm was getting wet. Silent tears were flowing. He couldn’t stop it. His world crashed down before him. Just because of those 3 simple words Alec had said. ‘I like Magnus’.  
Alec tried to sneak a glance at Raj. He could only make out his silhouette. He had his arm over his eyes. Alec relaxed a bit. Finally he was able to tell someone that he liked Magnus. He had been wanting to talk to someone about it. “Do.. do you think I have a chance with him?” Alec asked sounding hopeful.  
Raj couldn’t trust himself to talk. There was a lump on his throat and he fought hard not to cry. Tears came in waves now. He was thankful that it was dark in Alec’s room. There was a small light coming from his window but it was enough only to be able to see silhouettes.  
There was no response from Raj. He probably fell asleep, Alec thought. He grabbed his body pillow and turned to face the other way. Guess he’ll just have to continue tomorrow. Raj had always given him the best advises. And he knew he could count on him now.


	10. You just want attention. You don’t want my heart. Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few minutes later, Raj woke up to the smell of shampoo and soap. He knew Alec uses the cucumber and green tea bodywash. He loved that scent on Alec. He always smells so fresh. As if someone up above heard him, Alec opened the door clad only in a towel that was wrapped to his waist. A short white towel at that. Raj could only do the one thing he allowed himself to do. Stare.  
> Alec just stepped out of the shower dripping wet. He had another small towel to dry his hair. “Hey, you’re up” he said, noticing Raj was awake.  
> Yeah, we’re both up. Raj thought wryly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. This hurts me more than it probably hurts you T_T  
> I updated the title.. was thinking charlie puth’s song would be more appropriate :)

Chapter 10:

 

Alec got up early the next day. He had work and he didn’t want to be late. Beside him Raj was snoring. Alec went straight to shower.  
A few minutes later, Raj woke up to the smell of shampoo and soap. He knew Alec uses the cucumber and green tea bodywash. He loved that scent on Alec. He always smells so fresh. As if someone up above heard him, Alec opened the door clad only in a towel that was wrapped to his waist. A short white towel at that. Raj could only do the one thing he allowed himself to do. Stare.  
Alec just stepped out of the shower dripping wet. He had another small towel to dry his hair. “Hey, you’re up” he said, noticing Raj was awake.  
Yeah, we’re both up. Raj thought wryly. “Ehrm, yeah. Going somewhere?” He folded his legs and hugged them to his chest. He needed to hide how Alec was making his body feel. It wouldn’t be right. Specially after last night. Raj had trouble sleeping. He probably dozed off when his eyes had dried up. No longer able to cry.  
“Yeah, have to clock in for work again. Its only for a couple of hours.” Alec pulled his boxers up under his towel right at the same time the towel dropped.  
Raj didn’t see anything. Damn. He’d been hoping for a sneak peek.  
Alec wore a black crew neck 3/4 sleeve T shirt that fit him just right and some dark jeans. The guy could wear anything and look good every time.  
“I think Izzy made breakfast. Wanna join us?” Alec said looking back at Raj after brushing his hair a bit. He didn’t really spend so much time fixing his hair. It would always look like a mess. Besides, he won’t be seeing Magnus today so what’s the point. He snatched some socks and a handkerchief and stuffed them in his back pockets.  
“Yeah, just let me wash my face first” Raj said, not moving from the bed.  
“Ok then, I’m heading down first” Alec said leaving the room and shutting the door behind him  
Raj stood up and looked at his pajama bottoms. He needed a full minute or two to relax. Too much Alec could do so much to his heart and body. He headed to the bathroom to wash up.

———

Izzy made bacon and waffles. She and Alec were eating when Raj came down. Honestly, Raj could wear a shirt once in awhile. His little ploy with trying to seduce her big brother has not worked at all. Not in the past 3 years and it still isn’t working now.  
“Hey Raj, is it cold outside?” She smirked.  
Raj rolled his eyes, Izzy knew he was head over heels over her brother. But she was polite enough not to tell Alec about the obvious. “I wouldn’t know, I haven’t gone outside yet” he said pulling up a chair.  
“Alec!” Max squealed running over to hug Alec. Max was 5yrs old and the youngest of the Lightwood siblings.  
“Hey there big guy!” Alec said catching Max in a hug and bringing him up to sit on his lap  
“I haven’t seen you in forever!” Max wailed looking up at Alec, eyes shining.  
“I know” Alec said feeling guilty. He hadn’t seen Max this whole week. With school and work, it was hard to keep up. “I’ve been busy you know, completing that christmas list you gave me” Alec winked.  
“I wrote your name down too! I want you for christmas too!” Max said excitedly.  
Don’t we all, Raj thought while sipping his coffee.  
Alec laughed. “Of course, I’ll be the one in charge of your gifts”. He knew he was spoiling Max, but he can’t help it. He loved this kid.  
Izzy checked the time “Alec, you need to go. It’s almost time”  
“Do you have to?” Max pouted  
“Yeah buddy, I have to” Alec said reluctantly. Standing up while carrying Max then putting him down gently on the seat. “When I get back, we’ll go for ice cream ok? Any flavor you want, its on me” Alec said and kissed Max on the forehead.  
“Ok..” Max said reaching up to get a piece of bacon. Raj handed it to him. “Thanks Raj!” Max said smiling gratefully. Raj smiled back. Max was a great kid. He looked nothing like Izzy and Alec though since he had blond hair instead of the ink black hair the older siblings had. Must have taken after their dad, Raj thought.  
“I’ll be back soon, just need to clock in 6 hours today” Alec said bending to kiss Izzy at the cheeks.  
“Ok big brother, take care alright” Izzy said  
“Raj” Alec said looking at Raj  
“I’ll take it from here” Raj said nodding at Alec’s direction.  
Alec smiled and left in a hurry. He didn’t want to be late again.  
———  
Magnus drank some gatorade and wiped the sweat from his brow. They were in one of the practice rooms at school. There was a mirror lining the whole wall over to the right. He had met with the dance club. They were supposed to present to the whole school and Magnus wanted to recruit more. His dance crew were good but they can use more members.  
“That was hot” Camille said walking over to Magnus. She was part of the club as well much to Magnus’ dismay.  
“We need to tweak it a little more. I want it to have a strong impact.” Magnus said throwing his towel on the bench and moving to the center of the room. He tried his moves again.  
Camille looked at Magnus. He was at his element when he was dancing. He’s got some moves and he looked damn sexy in his black jogging pants and white sando. Everyone in the room was in awe of him. Camille relished the fact that the boy was hers. Although there were some rumors going around that Magnus and Alec are a thing. She didn’t know yet if it was true. They hadn’t gotten the chance to talk lately. She had been busy trying to think of new cheers for the squad. And Magnus had been busy with whatever he was doing. She figured she needed to set aside some time for Magnus. She had been missing her man after all. Maybe they can spend some alone time tonight. She shivered just thinking about it. Magnus does wonders to her body. She doesn’t know why he would think that they’ve broken up. Rafael was just a fling. An appetizer for her main course. She’ll make it up to him later then. She knows how to push Magnus into doing the things she likes. She smiled at the prospect of having Magnus on her bed again.  
“Ok guys, let’s go again” Magnus said clapping trying to round up his crew. “Ok, lets start again from the top” he said playing back the cd and taking his place in the front center.  
By the second round, Magnus had stopped dancing and was walking around and giving tips to everyone. Camille was stunning. Her moves were on point and she had her own style to it.  
“Doing good Belcourt” he said when he passed by her.  
Camille gave him a flirty wink. He pretended not to notice.  
“Good job everyone. Let’s take a lunch break. I want everyone back by” he glanced at his watch. It was already 12:30pm. “2pm sharp ok? Just a few more runs then we’ll rest and enjoy the weekend” Magnus said.  
Everyone filed out of the practice room except for Camille.  
“Hey you. Wanna go grab a bite?” Camille said walking seductively towards Magnus.  
“No, I’m good” Magnus said. His stomach growled in protest.  
Camille arched her brows. “Your body seems to be saying the opposite of what you’re telling” she placed her hand on Magnus’ chest resting it there looking deeply into his eyes.  
Magnus knew that Camille is toying with him again. He’d gotten immune to her charms. He removed her hand gently.  
“I’m good by myself, thank you” He grabbed his wallet and phone and left Camille gaping at him.  
He caught Camille’s reflection in the mirror and chuckled to himself. There was no way he was going back to Camille. Not when he have his pretty boy to play with.  
———  
“Don’t you have something better to do?” Izzy asked Raj. They were babysitting Max. Max was sprawled on the floor watching some cartoon in Izzy’s ipad.  
“Not really, why?” Raj said flipping channels. He had showered and changed clothes. He’d planned to hang out at the Lightwood’s for the weekend.  
“Are you still courting my brother?” Izzy asked looking amused.  
“No, he likes someone else.” Raj tried to keep a straight face.  
“Really?! By the angel! Who?! Do I know him? Is he cute?” Izzy gushed.  
“Not sure if you know him. It’s Magnus Bane.” More commonly known as the bane of my life, Raj added silently.  
“Magnus Bane?!” Izzy shrieked! “The gorgeous guy who dances and has a hot bod?! The Magnus Bane?!” Izzy had emphasized every word of the last sentence.  
“Yeah I think you got the name right” Raj said his eyes boring into hers.  
Then it dawned to Izzy. “Oh! Oh Raj.. I’m.. I’m sorry” she said. She hadn’t meant to sound too excited. She knew her brother had been seeing someone. He had been careful with combing his hair for the past few days and had asked Izzy numerous times which cologne smelled better. She’d told him to use that Versace perfume she’d gotten him for christmas last year. His eyes lit up then. ‘Thanks Iz, you’re the best’ he said. Although when Izzy had pressed him about it, he’d looked away and pretended not to hear. She had been pestering him to tell her about this mysterious guy. He just smiled and said it was nothing and that he’d tell her if only there were some progress.  
So it was Magnus Bane! Izzy felt so happy for her brother. She hadn’t really worried about her brother’s love life. Raj was there to spice things up. She thought at first that Alec would eventually fall for Raj. Seeing how he had been with Raj, going for sleep overs, bars and wherever Raj had convinced her brother to go. But Alec had talked about Raj in a different way. Like the way he would talk about Max or Izzy. It was like he regarded Raj as a big brother. But Izzy knew better. Big brothers don’t do what Raj had been doing to Alec. But she didn’t want to spoil it for Raj though. He was nothing but nice and sweet to their family. Even their mom loved Raj. Their mom had been rooting for Raj too. Alec hadn’t noticed it but Izzy knew that their mom liked Raj enough to send them off for marriage.  
“Izzy, Alec doesn’t know about me. And I hope you won’t tell him. I don’t want him to be uneasy around me.” Raj said quietly.  
“I understand.” Izzy said softly. A part of her wanted to be happy for her brother but a part of her also felt heartbroken for Raj. Her brother was a real heartbreaker. A clueless heartbreaker.  
———  
Camille had suggested that they do 2 songs cut until after chorus instead of 1 full song. The first one should be a song sung by a female and the ladies will be dancing. Then the second song will be guys only. They can mix up the dancers too. It was a good idea. Magnus was impressed with Camille. Camille had led the female dancers. Magnus had a great idea for a twist.  
“This is going to be phenomenal” Magnus said.  
“I know. You were awesome Magnus” Camille said. “But I think we could spice it up a bit”  
The crew was leaving. Magnus didn’t have the heart to stop them. They had practiced non stop all afternoon and it was getting pretty late. As if Camille had read his thought she quickly turned to him smiling “We can add a little skit at the end just the two of us as the music fades away. I figured with the song, it would seem appropriate that I would come walking in and we could dance a bit. It would be fitting as we are the best dancers in this club.”  
Magnus blinked, was this one of Camille’s ploy to seduce him?  
“Oh please Magnus, don’t be so full of yourself! I’m not going to try and seduce you. Pinky swear” Camille said holding up her pinky to Magnus for promise.  
Magnus rolled his eyes “Fine. What did you have in mind”  
Camille grinned and led him to the center once more. Camille taught him the moves, it was intimate but it was good. It would certainly make the audience go wild. The dance ended with them locked in a passionate embrace. Their breaths mingling. Camille gazed up to Magnus. Her lips was close to Magnus’, barely touching.  
Magnus gently pulled away from Camille, his heart was pounding. “I think that’s enough for today.”  
“Yeah, we’d kill it on Monday” Camille agreed.  
Magnus nodded. Camille had been so close. He’d almost thought of kissing her. But he won’t. He would never do that to Alec.  
“Let’s go home.” Magnus said politely.  
“Sure thing love” Camille said. I’ll make you mine again Magnus. Just you wait. Camille thought giving Magnus her most angelic smile.  
———  
Alec was exhausted. He’d worked in the morning. Then when he got home, he ate a quick late lunch and showered quickly then went with Max to the ice cream parlor. The vendor had greeted them cheerfully as Max was a regular customer and even gave him an extra scoop. Raj went with them. He told Alec that he would be spending the weekend at their home which was great. They walked around hand in hand with Max in between them. Max would sometimes grab hold of their hands and lift his feet up, letting them carry him up. They went to the park by the playground then the mall and had dinner. After awhile, Max was asleep with his arms wrapped around Alec’s neck and his big brother carried him all the way home. As soon as they got Max tucked in. Alec leaned his head on Max’s door. He was starting to fall asleep standing up.  
“You have a bed you know” Raj said lightly.  
Alec pulled himself away from the inviting door. “You’re right” he said trying to stiffle a yawn.  
“Come on” Raj said leading the way to Alec’s bedroom.  
Alec changed his clothes and dropped on the bed. He moved a little bit to the side remembering that Raj was there.  
Raj had watched Alec changed. It was nothing new. But he always liked watching his Alec get dressed knowing that he was the only one who saw Alec doing that. He removed his clothes and wore his pajama bottoms. Alec was lying on his stomach. He looked so tired. Raj decided he’d give him a massage to let his muscles relax. Alec’s eyes fluttered open when he felt the bed dipped. Raj was on top of him sitting on his butt. Raj started massaging his shoulders and back. Alec moaned appreciatively. Sleep soon taking over.  
When Raj was sure that his Alec was fast asleep. He bent over and kissed him on the cheek. He had always stolen kisses from Alec. Just a peck in the cheek or in the forehead. He gazed at Alec’s lips. He wondered if he could still be Alec’s first kiss. Maybe Magnus would still make a dumb move. Maybe Alec would realize he’d like Raj instead? It was all just a maybe but for now, it was all Raj could hope for. He loved his best friend. And he would always be there for his Alec.  
———  
It was monday morning. The weekend flew by so fast. Soon, Alec would see Magnus again. Raj went home yesterday after lunch. They had done some homework in the morning then Raj took off. Everything was falling into place. Raj knew about his feelings for Magnus. They haven’t had a chance to really discuss it but Alec felt happy. He had wanted to tell someone about Magnus. But it seems Izzy also knew now thanks to Raj.  
When Raj left, Izzy told him that she and Clary will be going to their school to watch Magnus Bane dance. The gym was usually open for everyone when there were special events or presentations. Alec was surprised why Izzy would want to check Magnus Bane when it hit him. Raj talked. Izzy had shrieked then telling him how awesome it was that he was seeing Magnus Bane. ‘The-Magnus-Bane’. Izzy had emphasized each word then as if Magnus was some kpop idol that ruled mankind. Alec stopped her before she started getting weird ideas. Magnus was his classmate who happens to ride the train with him every morning. They haven’t gone out per se. They went to the movies with Raj and Simon but ended up having dinner alone. Izzy screamed then.  
“He bought different tickets! He’d had every intention of having you all for himself! By the angel! Big brother! Don’t you see what’s happening here? Magnus likes you! Magnus Bane likes my big brother Alec!” Alec could have sworn his eardrums had shattered by the high screeching noises that Izzy was making.  
“Izzy, stop it! It’s not like that. Don’t go telling other people about this ok? I mean it!” Alec had tried to threaten Izzy but it fell on deaf ears.  
“I better ask Clary! Maybe I can dig some info from her” Izzy said quickly getting the house phone and locking in her room. He would hear her shriek from time to time. He just hoped Max’s afternoon nap wasn’t ruined by their sisters’ loud giggles and screams.  
“You look happy Alexander? Why? I thought you’d miss me over the weekend” Magnus said greeting his pretty boy. Alec had been walking towards the train seeming to be in deep thought and smiling.  
“Oh, hey Mags. I did miss you over the weekend” Alec admitted blushing, hands automatically buttoning up Magnus’ polo, no longer asking for his permission. “My sister heard that you will be dancing today. She says she’ll drop by to watch”  
“Oh really? I’d love to meet your sister. You should introduce us sometime” maybe take me home with you guys too, Magnus thought playfully.  
“If that’s ok with you. She’s a big fan of.. The-Magnus-bane” Alec said, imitating the way Izzy had said it.  
Magnus chuckled.”Well I’d love to meet my fan then. You’ll be watching too right?”  
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” Alec said.  
“Excellent! I can’t wait to show you what we’ve got darling!” Magnus said. It was going to be magical, Magnus thought. His pretty boy would fall head over heels when he busts a move. Magnus would make sure of it.  
———  
Everyone had gathered around the gym. The clubs had each presented a small skit. Some explained what they do thru a powerpoint presentation. Alec had previously joined the math club since Lydia wouldn’t stop talking about it. This year though he’d switch to dance club to spend more time ogling at Magnus.  
During lunch time, Raj was different with Magnus. They were still not too friendly with each other but Raj had been polite. It was a fresh start.  
It was the dance club’s turn to present. They started with “Single Ladies” by Beyonce and it was lead by Camille. At first, only the ladies were dancing. Then the guys had joined in. Alec’s heart skipped a beat as he saw Magnus. He was gorgeous. He was wearing a white shirt with white pants like the rest of the guys. The girls were all wearing black. Jace whistled when Maia took center. Alec, Raj, Simon and Jace were sitting together on the bleachers near the stage.  
Soon the music had changed to “U make me wanna” by Usher and it was lead by Magnus. He was incredible. If Alec wasn’t in love before, he sure was in love now. Magnus’ moves were so smooth. Alec couldn’t help but admire the way his body moved. There was a part of the choreography where Magnus gracefully slipped off his shirt over his head. The crowd went wild. Alec could have sworn he heard Izzy scream. He’d look for her later. Right now Alec couldn’t take his eyes away from Magnus. His beautiful boy was dancing in all his glory. His body was to die for. He had biceps, pecs, abs, you name it, Magnus’ got it. He was Alec’s definition of yummy.  
Soon, the music came to fade slowly, Camille approached Magnus. It was sexy, they were the only ones left in the stage and the dance was intimate. Alec felt a little uncomfortable about it. If it was a different girl, it might have been ok. But this was Camille. She was Magnus’ girlfriend or ex girlfriend. Alec wasn’t really sure. The dance ended with Camille and Magnus in a passionate embrace. Camille looked up to Magnus then and kissed him. The curtains fell soon after.  
Alec felt he was going to be sick.  
“Hey, hey.. Alec.. are you ok?” Raj said gripping Alec’s arm.  
“I..uh.. I need to go” Alec said, he pushed away from the crowd and headed outside for some fresh air.  
“Alec! Alec wait!” Raj called to him but his pretty boy had kept walking.  
When Raj was finally able to catch up to him, he whirled him around to face him.  
“Alec. Hey.. No.. No, no, no, no no!” Raj said when he saw Alec’s eyes were brimming with tears. When Alec tried to blink, the tears fell down his cheeks non stop. This was worse than when Alec had confessed to him about Magnus. Raj pulled Alec and buried Alec’s head in his shoulders “No Alec don’t.. please don’t.. don’t do this. Don’t cry because of him!” Raj said feeling more broken hearted than ever. He never wanted Alec to get hurt. Not with Magnus, not with him. Not ever. “Please Alec.. no.. don’t” Raj begged hugging his Alec tight hoping he could take the pain away.  
Alec couldn’t see anything. His eyes were blurry. He felt someone hugging him. Was it Magnus? He needed to ask him.. “Why?” He whispered. “Why Magnus? Why would you do that?”  
Raj pulled back and held Alec’s face in his hands. “No Alec.. don’t! Stop doing this to yourself ok?!”  
Alec blinked, Raj was infront of him. Where was Magnus? Did he leave with Camille? Won’t he talk to him first? His head was spinning. He couldn’t think straight.  
“Let’s.. let’s get you home ok?” Raj said  
Alec nodded. Raj called his driver.  
———  
It took a few seconds for Magnus to realize that Camille was kissing him. He pulled away immediately. “You’re such a good kisser Magnus” Camille purred, rubbing her thumb over Magnus’ lower lip to smudge the red lipstick more.  
Alec! Magnus thought looking immediately to the bleachers but the curtains were closed now. No.. no, no, no, no! Magnus thought quickly pulling away from Camille and running out from the stage to look for Alec. He ran out of the gym looking left and right when someone pushed him hard. It was Jace.  
“I trusted you!” Jace growled, his eyes were burning with rage.  
“Jace! Where’s Alec?! I need to talk to him!” Magnus said trying to make Jace understand.  
“No! Don’t talk to him Magnus! Don’t come near him again! The next time you do, you’ll be dealing with me!” Jace threatened.  
Simon pulled Jace away. “Come on Jace, let’s go. Magnus please, just stay away from our friend. Ok?” Simon said, he was sad but he wasn’t mad. Simon led Jace away.  
What have I done, Magnus thought in despair. If only he could talk to Alec. He can explain.  
———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wanted to know what Magnus was dancing, I had this in mind :)
> 
> Dance part song reference: https://youtu.be/A5UubM0veIc


	11. Your plans, and those slow hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus handed Alec his earphone as soon as they sat down.  
> “What have you got for me this time?” Alec teased.  
> “Oh just more of my eargasmic playlist” Magnus said winking at him.  
> Alec shook his head smiling and reluctantly placed the device in his ear. Magnus grinned at him. The music playing was “slow hands” by Niall Horan. Alec groaned and tried to sleep. Well at least trying to, Magnus had placed one hand on Alec’s thigh, fingers drumming in time with the beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm proud to say.. that I have redeemed myself *bows* ;)

 

———  
When they got to Alec’s house, Alec had already stopped crying. Raj accompanied him inside. Alec had walked up the stairs to his bedroom and washed up and changed his uniform top to a comfy shirt. Then he was about to go out again when Raj finally stopped him.  
“Hey.. where are you going?” Raj said.  
Alec had forgotten that Raj was there. “Work” he said, his face was blank.  
“You don’t have to. I’ll call them just give me their number and I’ll take care of it” Raj said quickly  
“No, its.. Its fine Raj. I was just surprised, that’s all. I just need to clear my head. Working can do that. I have to go”  
“Wait Alec please. Talk to me. How are you feeling now?” Raj said trying to check Alec’s face for a clue of what he truly felt.  
“I.. I don’t know Raj. I can’t think at all and I feel.. drained. I just need something mundane to do.” Alec said.  
Raj’s jaw dropped. He didn’t know how to stop Alec.  
“I’m fine Raj. I’m a big boy. I’m even taller than you” Alec said attempting humor but his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“Ok. Call me once you get home” Raj said unconvinced  
“Yeah ok” Alec mumbled carelessly  
“I mean it Lightwood. Call me when your work is done” Raj ordered  
Alec looked at him. “Yeah. I will. Thank you Raj”. With that, Alec left.

———

Later that evening..  
“Alec?” Raj said after answering his phone  
“Hey” Alec said.  
“Where are you?”  
“Home. Eating spaghetti”  
“Ok.. are you alright?”  
“Yeah.. Raj.. thank you. I’m ok now” Alec said. He heard Raj’s sigh of relief on the other line.  
“That’s good to hear”  
“Really Raj. Thank you. For.. for everything”  
“What are big brothers for right?” Raj said not hiding the sarcasm in his voice. He took one of his pillows only to punch it away. It fell on the floor with no sound.  
Alec chuckled. “Goodnight”  
“Goodnight Alec”.

———

Magnus saw his pretty boy again the next morning in the train station.  
“Alexander” he began  
“Hey..” Alec shoved both hands in his pockets not wanting to button up Magnus’ polo. He couldn’t do that. Not when Magnus had Camille. He wouldn’t interfere. He can’t. And he shouldn’t. It was stupid. He was stupid for thinking Magnus had been flirting with him. It was crystal clear now. So he kept his hands from wandering over to Magnus’ body.  
He’s different. Well of course he’ll act different now you buffoon! It’s all your fault! Magnus berated himself. He’d been a fool to trust Camille to keep her hands to herself. He needed to fix this fast! He didn’t want to lose his pretty boy. It’s not just the pretty face. Magnus likes Alec. He likes him more for his mind, his laugh, his blush, his.. innocence. He wished he could just magically snap his fingers and time would have stopped in that moment before Camille kissed him. He would have pulled away as fast as he could before Camille made her move. Then everything would be ok again. Now, everything is just in ruins.  
“Listen, about yesterday.” Magnus said stepping closer to look up at Alec. His pretty boy looked at him, it wasn’t the same look he’d usually give him. It seemed distant. “The kiss. I wasn’t kissing her Alexander.”  
Alec frowned. Wasn’t that a kiss? They kissed. How could he not be kissing Camille? Is.. is Magnus messing with him?  
He doesn’t get it, Magnus thought. “Alexander, she kissed me. I didn’t kiss her back. I don’t feel anything for her. She’s not my girlfriend. Not anymore. It’s over. There’s nothing going on between her and me. I swear” Magnus was rambling. He’d said everything he could say. He was vulnerable now. He waited for Alec’s reply. Preparing himself for the worst.  
It took a full minute for Alec to finally smile. “But.. but this?” He asked hopefully, hands gesturing to the two of them. Alec’s spirit had suddenly lifted. He had been tossing and turning in his sleep last night thinking of reasons why Magnus would do what he did. But Magnus had told him everything. And he believed every word.  
Magnus blinked, he hadn’t expected that Alec would go easy on him. He’d thought of a hundred ways how this conversation would go. Maybe some slap or punching involved? Crying maybe? But not this. He had never dreamed it would be like this. Boy was he lucky. He leaped on this chance that Alec had given him willingly. “This.. is different. It’s something special. I like where we’re heading. I.. I like to continue that with you” He gazed up at Alec’s hazel eyes wishing he could make Alec feel what he felt when he was near him. It was as natural as breathing. The feeling was simple.  
“Yeah.. I’d like that too” Alec said shyly. A blush crept to his cheeks but he didn’t mind. He had thought of the worst but it wasn’t like that.  
Magnus smiled, shoulders swaying a little. Alec loved it when Magnus does that. It was like Magnus was being shy, or maybe flirty? Alec didn’t really know but whatever it is, it was working its charms on him. “You should really cover yourself more you know” Alec said, proceeding to button up Magnus’ polo. Alexander smoothed out his shoulders not letting go of his arms this time. “You’re a really good dancer.”  
“Have I gotten myself a secret admirer perhaps?” Magnus said stepping closer until the tips of their shoes were touching.  
Did he put the note there? Alec thought lazily. He could got lost in those soft brown eyes. He was about to ask Magnus about the note when they heard the beeping sound of the doors of the train.  
They made their way to the train and went to their favorite spot.  
Magnus handed Alec his earphone as soon as they sat down.  
“What have you got for me this time?” Alec teased.  
“Oh just more of my eargasmic playlist” Magnus said winking at him.  
Alec shook his head smiling and reluctantly placed the device in his ear. Magnus grinned at him. The music playing was “slow hands” by Niall Horan. Alec groaned and tried to sleep. Well at least trying to, Magnus had placed one hand on Alec’s thigh, fingers drumming in time with the beat.

———

When Alec and Magnus were near Raj and the others, they were laughing and walking side by side. As if nothing had happened.  
What in the world?! Raj thought standing up and waiting for the two to be within earshot. “What’s this?!” He demanded of Alec.  
“Oh, ah, it was just a misunderstanding.” Alec grinned at him.  
“By the angel! Alec you’re in love!” Jace groaned in disgust.  
“What? Love? No.. this.. this is” Alec stuttered  
“Its new” Magnus said stepping up quickly to help his pretty boy.  
Raj shook his head. Last night Alec was a mess. Now it was ok? Is Magnus some kind of warlock? Is he using some love spell on him? Raj thought furiously.  
Magnus knew it wouldn’t be easy trying to win back Alec, he hadn’t thought it would be harder to win back his friends. “It was a mistake on my part. I trusted someone but that blew up in my face. It won’t happen again” Magnus said with finality.  
The trio were quiet. Raj glared at him but said nothing.  
“Ehrm, so.. about the homework for Thursday. I, I haven’t had a chance to look on it. Do you want to work on it together Mags?” Alec said, taking a seat infront of Raj. Magnus sat by his side.  
“Sure darling, I haven’t had a chance to look at it yet though” Magnus said pulling out his physics workbook.  
Darling? Ew! Raj thought, anger flowing thru his veins. How dare Magnus call his Alec darling? And why are they seating together?!  
Jace poked his ribs with his elbow and Raj tried to calm down. He had talked to Jace and Simon about this. Alec is old enough to fend for himself. And it seems Alec kept making decisions for himself and Magnus not really caring about whatever they said. They will always be there for Alec if Magnus turned out to be an ass. But they should learn to be happy for Alec too. Its what friends do, Jace had said. Right, but Raj wasn’t just a friend. He was the “big brother”. He had not been friend zoned, nor was he the mayor of it.. no.. the title was beneath him. He had been pulled up in the ranks and promoted to big brother. Part of the elite circle called the family. Raj groaned. He had enough of this. The minute Magnus makes a mistake again, and Raj is sure it would be soon, he will go in and swoop Alec away.

———

“Alec!” Lydia went to Alec’s desk. “You’re still joining Math club right?” Lydia couldn’t wait. Last year Alec had finally agreed to join the club.  
“Oh, um. Actually this year I thought I’d try out for the dance club” Alec said sheepishly  
“You dance?” Lydia had never seen Alec dance. Although he does have a lithe body and Lydia knew beneath that inviolable uniform was a chiseled adonis.  
“Um, not really”  
“I’ll teach you darling. Don’t sweat it” Magnus winked at Alec. Alec blushed.  
Lydia looked at Magnus in surprise. Then back at Alec again. Oh! She thought. She hadn’t thought Alec was gay. Made a lot of sense though. Lydia smiled, “I hope you make it to the dance club then! Magnus you were awesome yesterday!”  
Hmmm, the girl is nice. Magnus gets what Alec sees in the girl. “Thanks Lydia. You should try out too you know”  
Lydia laughed “I’d love too but I can’t. I’m president of the math club. They’d be lost without me”  
Just then the door opened and Mr. Garroway came in. The students went back to their seats.

———

Clubs were every Friday. Alec had 3 days to practice before tryouts. Actually with his work on Wednesday, he only had 2 days to prepare. He decided he’d ask Magnus to teach him some basic dance routine.  
“Of course Alexander! Do you want to do it now?” Magnus said eagerly  
“Oh, I.. I didn’t bring any clothes to change to” Alec said regretfully.  
“You can borrow my shirt darling. We can practice at my house. What do you say?”  
“Ok” Alec smiled. He couldn’t wait to get to Magnus’ place.  
Alec placed his other books in the locker. Magnus had faced Alec while leaning on the locker next to Alec’s playing with his rings. He was thinking of a song that he could teach his pretty boy. Something easy, perhaps one with a lot of swaying in the hips. Yeah, that could work. He’d have to get really close and-  
“Excuse me” Raj said politely, interrupting Magnus’ inappropriate thoughts.  
“Oh! Sorry Rags” Magnus said quickly stepping away from the appalling locker realizing it was Raj’s.  
Raj’s eye twitched. Magnus had deliberately called him Rags. “No worries.. Anus” he smirked.  
Magnus’ eyes widened in disbelief. “That’s a foul and you know it! You buffoon!”  
“Weasel!” Raj said glaring at Magnus.  
Alec laughed “Geez guys what are you.. a bunch of 6yr olds? Name calling? Really?”  
“He started it!” Magnus and Raj both said at the same time. They were surprised and looked at each other in disbelief.  
“Let’s go children” Alec said laughing turning his back on the two who was bickering after him.  
“Stop copying me!” Raj hissed  
“Stop following me!” Magnus countered. He didn’t want Raj to join his little session with Alec.  
“Hey Alec, where are you going? Want to hang out?” Raj said elbowing Magnus and walked quickly beside Alec.  
“Oh, um” Alec thought of an excuse, as much as he loved Raj’s company, he had wanted to practice alone with Magnus. They might get intimate. Alec was already blushing at the idea alone.  
“We’re going on a date” Magnus said walking beside Alec too on his right.  
“A date?” Raj repeated.  
“It’s where two people go out, alone. Without a chauffeur” Magnus said in his most stuck-up voice.  
Alec blinked. They were going on a date?  
“Oh. Ok. Can I sleepover tonight at your place Alec?” Raj said.  
Don’t know when to quit eh? Magnus thought furiously.  
Raj wasn’t backing down. If Magnus was getting some time alone with Alec, he was going to get some of Alec too.  
Before Alec could respond, Magnus beat him to it. “Actually, Alexander is sleeping over at my place too.” Magnus said. Ha! Beat that you ugly buffoon!  
Alec glanced at Magnus in surprise. He was sleeping over?  
Magnus winked at him. Alec grinned.  
“Now, hold up.” Raj said stopping Alec from his tracks, turning Alec to face him slowly. “Think about this Alec. You’re going on a date with him then spending the night at his place? Are you out of your mind?!”  
“We will be sleeping by exactly 8pm, grandpa” Magnus said peeking from Alec’s right arm. Leaning on to him and holding on to him for support.  
Raj glared at Magnus.  
“Raj, its not like that ok. We’ll be doing some homework. Just hanging out” Alec assured Raj.  
“Fine but you’re sleeping with me” Raj said stubbornly.  
“You’re not invited” Magnus said pointedly.  
Jace saw the bickering of his friends and overheard some of it. He decided to join the fun.  
“Hey Alec! Do you want to sleepover at my place instead? I finally got the resident evil 7. You can play it for me, I’ll watch it with you”  
Both Raj and Magnus glared at Jace.  
“Cool! Yeah let’s do that!” Alec was a sucker for resident evil games. And Jace was his buddy in video games.  
Magnus elbowed Alec in the stomach. Alec winced.  
“Hey knock it off Magnus!” Raj growled.  
Magnus looked over at Alec, he hadn’t jabbed him that hard. Did he?  
Alec kept his arm over his stomach protectively. “Its ok Raj. I’m fine” the bruises have lightened up now. But there were still some darker big ones which were still sore when touched.  
“So what will it be? You decide Alec” Jace said grinning at Alec.  
“Oh.. uh..” there was no point trying to hide it now, Alec thought. “Um, I really need to go with Magnus”  
He shoots, he scores! Magnus thought happily. Take that Raj! And you too Jace. To whatever the hell it is you’re planning with Alec.  
“Why?” Jace and Raj asked in unison.  
“Well, uh.. to um..” Alec didn’t really want to tell Jace and Raj that he wanted to practice dancing with Magnus. They might make fun of him. Or worse, they might insist on joining too.  
“Be-cause, Alec and I are going on a date. And it might get pretty late so he will be sleeping over at my place” and we’ll be sleeping together in my bed.. possibly naked.. Magnus silently added.  
Raj looked at Alec. “Yeah, um.. what Magnus said. That’s all of it” Alec blushed.  
“Ok.. But I‘m calling you later. Do you have your phone with you?” Raj said firmly.  
“Yeah its here somewhere. Here!” Alec held up his phone proudly. Raj looked at it. There were 63 unread messages and 8 missed calls. Raj groaned. What’s the use of a cel phone if Alec doesn’t use it.  
“Oh! I’m keeping it in my pocket so when you call or text I will know.” Alec said after noticing that he hadn’t even removed the notification for unread messages. He had just thrown his phone in his bag after charging it. He kept it in his pants’ back pocket this time.  
“Ok. I’ll call you later then.” Raj said not hiding his disappointment.  
Booo hooo, Magnus thought. “Well, we better get going now. See you tomorrow..” Magnus said smiling sweetly at Raj and Jace.  
They said their goodbyes. Soon it was Alec and Magnus again in the train ride home.  
Magnus sighed. It was a tough battle and he had fought hard to keep his Pretty boy. Sheesh, his friends had put up one heck of a fight.  
“Tired?” Alec asked.  
“Yeah” Magnus said leaning on Alec’s shoulder. It felt comfortable just being like this with Alec.  
“You can sleep. I’ll wake you when we get there” Alec whispered in his hair.  
Magnus relaxed. Soon he drifted off to sleep on his pretty boy’s shoulder.


	12. Two can play that game.. not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using his left hand, Magnus grabbed both Alec’s left hand and the towel, gripping tightly then pulling Alec close. With his right hand, he gripped Alec’s shoulder and leaned close to Alec’s ear. Alec could feel his left arm getting wet as it grazed Magnus’ body. He tried not to think which part of Magnus’ body exactly.  
> “Don’t tease me Alexander.. unless you’re ready to take me on” Magnus whispered softly in Alec’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning! The next few lines may have scenes that may be a little too much for children.***
> 
> Sorry this one is too short.. i needed a break.. too.. much.. malec.. can’t.. handle.. it.. ;)

“Hey beautiful.. wake up, we’re here” Alec said softly, patting Magnus’ knee. They were sitting with Magnus on his right. His right hand was resting on Magnus’ right knee.  
Magnus’ eyes fluttered open. He saw Alec’s hand on his knee with his elbow resting on top of his mailman’s bag on his lap. His pretty boy had really long limbs. I wonder what else is long, Magnus thought then shook his head quickly. He needed to get his mind out of the gutter. He straightened up in his seat and scrutinized his reflection on the window in the opposite side of the train. Great, his hair that was squished on Alec’s shoulder had now become flat. It doesn’t seem that he can fix it. He sighed and followed Alec outside.  
They took a bus and were quiet on the way to Magnus’ place. Then it was a few minutes walk from the bus stop.  
His house is big, Alec thought when Magnus opened the door with his keys. Although the place was small compared to Raj’s mansion, it had a cozy feeling to it. He followed Magnus after removing his shoes at the side cabinet by the door.  
Magnus was thinking if he should ask Alec to stay the night. He didn’t want to pressure Alec but the villain named Raj would take advantage of his pretty boy as soon as he sent him home. Raj wasn’t going to get his filthy paws on Alec. Not if Magnus had a say on the matter.  
“Alexander, we should take a quick shower first don’t you think? I can put your clothes in the washer so you can wear them again tomorrow” Magnus suggested once they reached his bedroom.  
Oh, he was serious about the sleepover then, Alec thought. “Yeah ok.” He wondered why they would need to shower though, Alec suddenly felt self conscious. Magnus had been close to him on the train. Did he smell bad?  
“The bathroom’s over there, I’ll get you some new clothes. I’ll join you shortly” Magnus said trying to sound nonchalant about it.  
Alec was on his way to the bathroom when he stopped to look at Magnus, gaping.  
Magnus tried his best and kept a straight face “Yes Alexander?”  
“Join me shortly?” Alec said shocked to his very core. This was happening all too fast.  
Magnus nodded, “we can conserve water and shower together.” As soon as Magnus had said that, he turned on his heel and rummaged his closet for some clothes for Alec. He could barely hold it together. The look on Alec’s face was hilarious.  
Alec was lost. None of what Magnus said made any sense. He was joking.. right? But Magnus hadn’t taken back anything that he said. Alec slowly made his way to the bathroom. He undressed and folded his dirty laundry neatly by the sink. He looked at the door. Was Magnus serious? Alec felt nervous. He didn’t want to reject Magnus. He can never say no to the guy. He left the bathroom door slightly ajar and backed away from it. Hesitantly, he went into the shower closing the curtains. His heart was hammering on his chest.  
Magnus wiped the tears in his eyes. He had been laughing silently at his own innuendo. His pretty boy was too gullible. He checked if Alec was still in the bedroom then stood up. But Alec had left the bathroom door open! Magnus froze. Did Alec really thought he was serious? No, he should know Magnus was joking right? Unless.. unless his pretty boy was naughty! Magnus smiled shaking his head. Maybe later pretty boy, it was still too early for that. Magnus left the new clothes on his bed then went to his laptop at his study table near the bed. He opened his laptop and started browsing some music videos to find a simple dance he could teach his innocent apprentice.  
Alec was thankful for the cold shower. After a few minutes, he had stepped out and was looking for a towel. There wasn’t one. He had looked everywhere. Alec gulped. Magnus must have forgotten to give him one. He peaked from the bathroom door and saw that Magnus had his back on him. His attention was glued to the laptop. “Um, Magnus?” Alec said. Magnus didn’t seem to hear him. He poked his head out and cleared his throat. “Magnus?” He said louder this time.  
Magnus jumped. “Oh! Yes darling?” Magnus said standing up and making his way towards Alec.  
Alec felt uneasy. He was completely naked behind the door and Magnus was approaching him. “Um, uh.. there’s no towel in here..”  
Magnus stopped. “Oh! Right!” He whirled around to get a towel from his closet and handed it to Alec. Alec tried to reach out but Magnus was still a bit too far.  
Magnus could see Alec struggling but made no move to step closer.  
Alec was blushing furiously. He tried to snatch the towel again but it was still out of reach. He looked at Magnus for help. Magnus smirked at him. “Magnus!” Alec said in exasperation.  
Magnus smiled deviously dropping his hand with the towel to his side then moving dangerously close to Alec. Alec backed away and closed the door a bit.  
“Take it” Magnus said his right brow arched at Alec challenging him.  
Alec rolled his eyes and tried to snatch the towel.  
Magnus moved it away from his grasp. He stepped closer again. Alec tried to lessen the gap in the door as much as he could. Magnus closed the distance between them. Alec held his breath. Magnus held the towel infront of Alec’s face and waved it. Alec snatched it quickly. Magnus cackled then turned his back on Alec. Why that little wretch! Alec thought, half angry, half amused. Magnus was very playful. Well 2 can play that game Alec thought. He dried his hair a bit then wrapped the towel around his waist, carefully hiding the remaining bruises.  
“Bathroom’s yours” Alec said curtly heading to the bed to get the clothes laid out for him.  
If Magnus was laughing earlier, he certainly wasn’t laughing now. This was the first time he saw Alec clad only in a towel. And he was yum-my! His eyes raked over his pretty boy’s lithe body for a good one minute. “Ok, I’m back” he said looking up to Alec’s face after he had his fill.  
Alec looked at him his right eye narrowing a bit. Magnus smiled lazily at him. Alec ignored him and proceeded to dress with the towel still on.  
My my my, I should have brought popcorn. Magnus was enjoying the view, crossing his arms, bringing his right hand up closed up as fist to rest his chin on it.  
Alec had finished dressing. When he looked up, he saw Magnus staring at him. There was something in the way he looked at Alec. Alec felt trapped. “Magnus?” He asked, unsure what Magnus was thinking.  
Magnus smiled at him and went to the bathroom without saying a single word.  
———  
Thank the angels for cold showers, Magnus thought. When he was done, he remembered he had no towel too. Grinning, he poked his head out of the door. “Alexander, can you be a darling and hand me the towel over there?”  
Alec had been reading a book at the foot of his bed when he looked up. “Sure Mags”. Alec went to get the towel then carefully stepped outside the bathroom door with it.  
Magnus tried to reach the towel but it was too far.  
“Oh I see how this is gonna go” Magnus said smugly at Alec  
“2 can play that game you know” Alec said evenly, a smile tugging his lips.  
“If that’s what you really want Alexander, I can give it to you.” Magnus said. He stepped back and opened the door wider.  
“No don’t!” Alec shouted shoving the towel inside the door and looking away.  
Using his left hand, Magnus grabbed both Alec’s left hand and the towel, gripping tightly then pulling Alec close. With his right hand, he gripped Alec’s shoulder and leaned close to Alec’s ear. Alec could feel his left arm getting wet as it grazed Magnus’ body. He tried not to think which part of Magnus’ body exactly.  
“Don’t tease me Alexander.. unless you’re ready to take me on” Magnus whispered softly in Alec’s ear.  
Alec shivered. Magnus’ breath was hot on his ear. He tried to suppress a moan and kept his eyes close while Trying to struggle feebly from Magnus’ grip. Magnus lingered for a few more seconds then pushed him away taking only the towel and closing the bathroom door. Alec heard Magnus laughing out loud.  
Why that little brat! Alec thought angrily this time. Magnus was toying with him, and he couldn’t do squat about it! He wanted to get even. No, he needed to get even!

———

When Magnus stepped out of the bathroom, he had found Alec at the far end of the room on the opposite side of the bathroom. He was leaning back against the wall, arms crossed. He scowled at him. Magnus winked at him and went to the bed to dress.  
Alec didn’t know if he should look away but he couldn’t. Magnus was gorgeous. Wearing only a white towel, body dripping wet. Alec licked his lips. He watched as Magnus got dressed.  
Magnus knew Alec was watching. He can see him from his peripheral vision. Magnus decided he can put on a little show.  
After putting on his shorts, Magnus pulled up the towel and dried his hair. He flipped his hair sideways trying for a slow motion effect. He kept the towel at the back of his head with both of his hands up so Alec had a full view of his stomach and chest. He stopped when he started to get dizzy and stole a glance at Alec. His pretty boy was looking at his body, his mouth partly open.  
“Darling I think you’re drooling” Magnus said amused.  
Alec snapped from his gaze and met Magnus’ eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. Alec blushed and stormed out of the room with Magnus laughing behind him.  
Alec couldn’t believe it, Magnus had kept teasing him. Flirting wasn’t his forte, he didn’t know how he could defeat this incredible being. But he had to try right?  
Magnus came out of the room pulling his shirt down his stomach. “That was fun” he grinned mischievously at Alec.  
Alec shook his head but smiled back. Aw, such a good-natured person, Magnus thought. “Well, we better get you dancing then” Magnus said leading the way to the living room.


	13. Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec leaned a bit closer. “Closer Alexander, I want to feel you on my back”  
> Alec gulped but did as he was told. Magnus pressed his back more against Alec then placed Alec’s hands on his hips.  
> “Bend your knees a little like what i’m doing”  
> Alec looked over at Magnus’ shoulders to his knees and copied him.  
> “Ok, let’s ease up to it. We’ll move slowly ok?” Magnus said, taking the remote from his shorts’ right pocket then playing the video from the start. He slipped it back inside his pockets. And held Alec’s forearms guiding him slowly in time with the beat.  
> “See, it’s not so bad? It’s just a simple hip movement” and in bars, this is what they call grinding hehehehe, Magnus thought maliciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is now my favorite chapter.. enjoy ;)

Magnus showed Alec a youtube video of the superbowl with Bruno Mars performing uptown funk. Alec’s jaw dropped.  
“I think you can do it” Magnus said encouragingly.  
“Its hard.. its Bruno Mars! How am I supposed to dance like him?” Alec thought it was impossible.  
“No, see here? Its more on just the movement of the hips. Just swaying and some jumping. You can memorize the moves. Come on, give it a try at least?” Magnus looked at him imploringly.  
“Well if you’re gonna look at me like that, it would be really hard not to atleast try” Alec said honestly.  
“Great, let’s try it.” Magnus said pulling Alec to the middle of the room. The sofa and coffee table were pushed back to have more room for dancing.  
Magnus had set their smart tv to youtube and played the dance part of Bruno Mars. It was short, just a minute, enough for tryouts. Alec slowly tried to imitate it. He had trouble swaying his hips. “I can’t do this” Alec muttered giving up  
He’s a natural, Magnus thought. The swaying of the hips were good, it just looked awkward because Alec himself was awkward. If he had more confidence in himself, it would look better.  
“You can do it, see here.. try it like this” Magnus said turning his back on Alec and did the swaying part in place.  
“How do you make it look so easy?”  
“Because it is easy, you just have to relax. Here” Magnus now stepped directly infront of Alec. “Ok, I want you to follow me ok? Lean close.” He said waiting for Alec to step closer behind him.  
Alec leaned a bit closer. “Closer Alexander, I want to feel you on my back”  
Alec gulped but did as he was told. Magnus pressed his back more against Alec then placed Alec’s hands on his hips.  
“Bend your knees a little like what i’m doing”  
Alec looked over at Magnus’ shoulders to his knees and copied him.  
“Ok, let’s ease up to it. We’ll move slowly ok?” Magnus said, taking the remote from his shorts’ right pocket then playing the video from the start. He slipped it back inside his pockets. And held Alec’s forearms guiding him slowly in time with the beat.  
“See, it’s not so bad? It’s just a simple hip movement” and in bars, this is what they call grinding hehehehe, Magnus thought maliciously.  
Alec was basking in Magnus’ scent. He smelled so good. Alec tried his best to focus on the task at hand. He had thought at first how awkward it would be when Magnus had told him to lean closer. Now it felt just natural to have Magnus this close to him. Having Magnus’ back rubbing on to his chest. It was nice. It had a warm feeling to it. He leaned his head against the side of Magnus’ head and closed his eyes concentrating on the music.  
Magnus leaned his head back letting Alec’s head rest more on his cheek than the side of his head. It felt amazing being this close to his pretty boy. He closed his eyes and thought only of Alec’s sweet scent and the movements of their hips.  
It seems that Alec and Magnus are already thinking of a different song as they are moving in a slower, more sensual pace. Getting carried away to a music only the two of them can hear. The tv had already started playing another song but the two didn’t seem to notice at all.

———

“Mags I’m home!” Clary said in her singsong voice walking in on the two boys “Oh wow! I mean, oh! My eyes! My eyes! I can’t see! I mean, I’m not looking Magnus I swear!” Clary said in panic quickly covering her eyes.  
“Malec! Oh my heavens! This is great!” Izzy shrieked walking in after Clary. They were going to do some homework together. They had instantly became close after Izzy confronted Clary about Magnus and Alec. They’ve even came up with the ship name ‘Malec’. It was crazy but when Izzy saw someone post a candid picture of Magnus and Alec in instagram, she had liked it and tagged it as #Malec. Now when she checks #Malec in instagram, she and Clary would be surprised by the number of pictures they would see. Knowing that both boys were heart throbs, Izzy had expected nothing less. These two lovebirds had followers regardless if they knew or not.  
The two boys quickly broke away from each other, embarrassed at being caught in such an intimate position.  
“Don’t you knock biscuit?” Magnus scoffed, not pleased at being interrupted. He was having a moment with his pretty boy and now it was over! They could stayed like that all night! Magnus thought indignantly.  
“I would have, if our living area had a door.” Clary retaliated.  
Magnus looked at her unimpressed, arms folded across his chest.  
“Oh, would you look at the time! We have got to go now!” Clary said quickly. She didn’t want to face Magnus’ wrath. When Magnus had boys or girls over, he clearly didn’t like anyone interfering. Clary turned and pulled Izzy away.  
“No, wait!” Izzy gushed. She took her phone and quickly snapped a picture of Malec. In the picture, they both looked surprised. “I’m posting this on instagram!” Izzy announced.  
“What? Izzy, no!” Alec said running towards his sister and trying to grab her phone. Izzy turned her back at Alec and guarded her phone.  
“Posted!” Izzy said triumphantly.  
“Delete it now!” Alec demanded. He had trapped Izzy in his arms, trying to get the phone.  
Izzy pouted.  
“Come on Izzy” Alec begged  
“No.” She said defiantly looking up at him. “Love you, bye!” She leaned up and kissed Alec’s cheek and untangled herself from Alec. Her big brother let her go gently. She grabbed Clary. Both girls giggling as they ran upstairs to Clary’s room.  
Magnus checked his phone. Izzy wasn’t bluffing. It was on instagram and facebook. She had tagged it as well as #Malec. Malec? He checked the tag and there were a couple pictures of him and Alec. Malec.. Magnus and Alec? Magnus laughed. They had fans. People were tagging the ship name whenever they were caught together. Almost anywhere, not just in school. Magnus would have to check all those pictures later.  
“What’s so funny?” Alec asked going over to Magnus  
Magnus decided to show only the picture that Izzy took. He didn’t want to overwhelm his pretty boy.  
“You made me wear that shirt? This shirt?” Alec said in horror. He didn’t notice it earlier but his shirt had “I’m with a hottie” written on it. And Magnus had on a “I’m hot” shirt.  
“I didn’t know ok?” I didn’t know Izzy would take a picture and post it, Magnus thought ruefully. If he had known earlier that this was going to be all over instagram, he could have opted for something more naughty, hehehehe.  
“By the angel, Jace will have a field day tomorrow at my expense” Alec said his voice full of anguish.  
Magnus laughed “hey its not so bad, its just a shirt. Would you rather we go shirtless for now? Though I think if Izzy caught us, she’d take a picture again” Magnus was seriously contemplating this. They can do it like a tribute for the fans or something. Truthfully, Magnus just wants to see more of Alec’s naked torso.  
It was Alec’s turn to laugh. “Angels, no. Let’s just continue practicing, let Izzy have her fun”  
“Ok then Alexander, you try it again. From the top” Magnus said turning serious, switching the video back to the dance routine.  
Alec tried again. It was hard to keep up, the routine was a bit fast. He got a few of the moves wrong but he continued dancing.  
Not bad, Magnus thought. He was observing Alec dance. He seems to follow quickly for a novice. His eyes once again ran over Alec’s body. The shirt he gave Alec was a bit big for his shoulders so it was a little loose. However the shirt was shorter on Alec than it was on Magnus. He could see a bit of flesh every time Alec moves. Magnus can’t help worry as he sees some bruises on his pretty boy’s stomach.  
Once Alec was done, he looked at Magnus waiting for feedback.  
“Alexander, can I ask you something?” Magnus said instead  
“Sure, what’s up?”  
“Why are there bruises on your stomach?” Magnus said moving closer to Alec  
“Oh, uh.. long story short, um.. I got into a fight. But it’s all good now.” Alec said, lifting his shirt up to show Magnus the bruises. The big ones that were left were still a bit dark but it no longer hurts as much.  
Magnus reached out to gently touch Alec’s stomach. Alec tried not to tremble at Magnus’ touch but was failing. It didn’t hurt, but it was Magnus touching him.  
Magnus couldn’t stop himself. Alec had allowed him to touch his stomach. Now he gently tracing the lines that make up Alec’s 6 pack. He saw Alec’s stomach muscles jump every now and then. Magnus tried to feign a look of distress so he could continue with his exploration of Alec’s gorgeous abs.  
Alec was starting to feel weird. He’s just checking the bruises, Alec reminded himself. But Magnus’ touch was so gentle it was almost like a lovers caress. Alec bit his lower lip. No, stop thinking inappropriate thoughts Alec! He scolded himself.  
“Alexander” Magnus finally tore his gaze from the feast that was Alec’s abs and looked up at him.  
“Yeah?” Alec said seeing Magnus’ face cloud with worry “hey, its not so bad. It doesn’t hurt as much anymore”  
“Promise me Alexander, that you won’t let yourself get hurt again. I can protect you as much as I can but in times when I’m not there, you have to remember to protect yourself on your own.” Magnus didn’t like it when Alec gets hurt like this. He hadn’t liked it too when Raj had pulled him away from him roughly. Others should know that Alec is like a precious diamond that needs to be held with care.  
“I promise.” Alec said softly. He had never felt such concern from others aside from his family. Well, there was Raj but he was also like family.  
Magnus reluctantly stepped back.  
“We.. we should get back to practicing” Alec offered. He coughed, for some reason his throat felt dry.  
“I’ll get us drinks.. you go ahead and practice more” Magnus said smiling.  
“Ok” Alec said, smiling back at Magnus.

———

By the time Clary called them for dinner, Alec had already memorized the routine.  
“You’re a good dancer Darling. You got this” Magnus said as they made their way to the dining area. He felt proud that he had been the one to mentor Alec. His pretty boy was a graceful dancer. Magnus was sure that when Alec went for try outs, all the girls.. and maybe some of the guys too.. would be all over him.  
“I have a great teacher” Alec said smiling at him  
“Indeed you have. You’re such a good student Alexander.” But I have alot more to teach you little one, Magnus thought wickedly.  
Clary had prepared dinner with the help of Izzy. Clary’s mom was working overtime so the four of them went ahead.  
“So... what were you doing here big bro? Aside from the obvious that Magnus lives here and you guys are frolicking about the house-“ Izzy said but was suddenly cut off by Alec  
“We’re not frolicking Izzy, Magnus is teaching me a dance so I can try out for the dance club” Alec explained.  
“You’re dancing? My big brother, who has never danced before Magnus came along is now suddenly trying out for the dance club?!”  
“I think it’s sweet. He wants to spend more time with Magnus, doing the things Magnus loves” Clary gushed.  
“Biscuit, you have something on your teeth” Magnus said but really there was nothing there. He just wanted Clary to shut up.  
“No she doesn’t” Izzy said looking amused  
“Yeah she does, clean it up biscuit. Go.. shoo” Magnus said making Clary stand up and run to the bathroom  
“That’s not nice, I’m having doubts now if I should put in a good word to our mom for you. Mom already has her eyes set on another guy as Alec’s life long partner you know” Izzy said boldly.  
“Really?” Magnus asked mouthing the words slowly, knowing full well that Izzy was talking about Raj. So Raj already has the blessing of the family.  
“No, Izzy’s lying Magnus. How could there be, I have no boyfriend or exes” Alec said shaking his head  
“Yeah, how is that possible Izzy?” Magnus said fishing for information  
“Oh, um..” Izzy was lost, she can’t tell them about Raj. Specially after Raj made her promise. “I’m just saying that there is someone who has mom’s vote. That’s all I’m saying”  
“Don’t make things up Izzy. Magnus, really there’s no one else” Alec said holding Magnus’ gaze.  
“I believe you darling” Magnus said  
“Darling?! Do you call each other that?” Izzy asked excitedly.  
“Izzy just stop ok? It’s not even funny” Alec said looking at his sister disapprovingly.  
“You’re still boring big brother. I hope Magnus changes that soon” Izzy smiled warmly at Magnus  
“Izzy.. I mean it. No more ok?” Alec warned.  
Magnus is already thinking that Izzy would make a great sister-in-law in the future.

———

It was 8pm, Raj has finished his homework. He checked his phone and saw that Izzy had posted a pic. It was tagged as #Malec. Magnus and Alec were in the picture and they even had matching graphic tees. Raj was seething when he saw the words written on the shirts. Magnus just had to make Alec wear that shirt didn’t he?! They both looked surprised when the picture was taken. Raj looked carefully at the picture, Alec was blushing and his hair was a bit wet. It was the same with Magnus. What the hell were they doing? And what does Malec mean? Raj checked the hashtag and saw pictures of Magnus and Alec together. Most were of them around campus. But there was one picture that caught his attention. It was posted just a few hours ago, they were on the train. Magnus was sleeping on Alec’s shoulder and Alec had his hand on Magnus’ knee. Alec’s demeanor seems to be that of a possessive and protective boyfriend. Raj felt as if the wind had been knocked off him. He quickly called Alec but his phone just kept ringing. His mind was spinning. Magnus had insisted that Alec was to spend the night right after their date. Then there’s a picture with their hair both wet and Alec’s face was flushed. Was it that unlikely of Alec to put out on the first date?!  
No.. Raj thought in vain. It can’t be.. its too soon.. they went out like once.. or twice counting that time with the movies.. how could his Alec do this to him. He waited for more than 3 years and with Magnus its just one night? No! Raj banged his fist on his study table. It hurt like hell but Raj didn’t feel a thing. He’s had enough. No more Mr. nice guy.

———

Soon it was time for bed. Magnus stretched yawning. He and Alec had been doing homework in the living room. They were indian sitting on the floor and were working on trigonometry on the coffee table.  
“We should just ask Lydia tomorrow and check if we’re still doing this right” Alec said, his right hand reaching to his back trying to massage his shoulders.  
“Here let me” Magnus said suddenly pouncing on Alec’s back  
“Oh, uh sure” Alec said surprised  
Magnus intertwined his fingers and pushed them away from his body making cracking sounds. Ok let’s do this! Magnus thought excitedly. Ever since he saw Alec moan, albeit it was Raj massaging him then, Magnus had dreamed of what it would feel like to make Alec moan.  
Ok.. here goes nothing. Magnus thought. He massaged Alec’s shoulder, carefully kneading the muscles near the back of his neck.  
“Mmm, that’s nice Magnus” Alec said softly, closing his eyes  
Magnus’ brow furrowed in concentration now. He worked his way down Alec’s lower back.  
Alec held on to the coffee table for support. He was growing weaker and sleepier. “Magnus, I think you should stop now. I might fall asleep here” Alec said fighting to stay awake  
Magnus stopped almost instantly. We can’t have that can we? Magnus thought, he wanted Alec on his bed too. “Right, let’s go to bed, ok Alexander?”  
“Ok” Alec said getting up to his feet and clearing away their school stuff.

———

They went to Magnus’ bedroom and washed up. Magnus handed Alec some fresh clothes for him to change into. Alec felt a bit nervous. It was his first time sleeping over at Magnus’ and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself. I’ll just make this my body pillow, he thought getting the extra pillow on Magnus’ bed. He was about to slip in deeper beneath the sheets when he felt Magnus staring at him. “Did.. did you say something?” Alec asked, thinking he had missed it  
“Oh, I was thinking if we could continue with the massage” Magnus said trying not to sound too hopeful  
“Oh, um.. yeah.. ok” Alec said slowly. He had been hoping not to touch Magnus in bed. He feared he might do something stupid and scare Magnus away. Well, technically, Magnus would be touching him so it should be fine. Alec would just have to keep his hands to himself while that was happening. Alec pulled down the sheets to his waist and laid on his stomach.  
“Is it ok if I sit on you?” Magnus asked wary of the things he is allowed to do with Alec.  
“Yeah Magnus. You don’t need to ask. Everything’s fine with me when it comes to you” Alec confessed. He hadn’t meant to say the last part aloud. He had already said it before he realized how real he means it. He was thankful that Magnus couldn’t see his face. His face was probably apple red by now.  
Magnus was on cloud nine. Everything’s fine with Alec when it comes to Magnus eh? Well that has opened up alot of things that Magnus could do to his Alec. Alright, focus Magnus, for now, its just a massage. Nothing too sensual, we don’t want scaring him away now do we. Magnus thought to himself giving himself a little pep talk before diving in.  
He sat carefully on Alec’s butt. I’m sitting on Alec’s cute round butt! Magnus thought with glee. Now i’m gonna touch his back.. just to massage it.. yeah, massage his back.. Magnus started where he left off. Soon, Alec was moaning appreciatively under his skillful hands.  
“Mmmm Magnus.. I.. I thinks that’s ok.. for now.. I’m.. gonna fall asleep” Alec said deliriously after a few minutes of getting a massage.  
“Sure thing darling” Magnus said kissing the back of Alec’s head and moving away from him gently.  
It didn’t register to Alec then that Magnus had kissed him. “Goodnight Mags” he said facing him and lying on his back.  
“Goodnight Alexander” Magnus said fondly watching his pretty boy smile then slowly closing his eyes drifting off to sleep.


	14. The First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh no.. what did I do?” Magnus whispered fearing the inevitable. Alec would be weirded out by him and his sexual fantasies of his pretty boy.  
> “You were just mumbling stuff. It’s.. its not a big deal really.” Alec reassured him.  
> “Are you sure? You’re not weirded out or anything” Magnus can feel the panic creeping in. He has messed up. His friends had joked to him about his sleeping habits. One of them included sleep talking.  
> “No, no.. it’s actually kinda cute” Alec said his long fingers playing with the collar of Magnus’ shirt.  
> “Seriously?” Magnus asked again not letting himself relax. But this time it was because of Alec’s fingers barely grazing his skin.  
> “Seriously” Alec confirmed smiling lazily at him.  
> Oh man that smile will be the death of me. Magnus knows he should probably let go of Alec now. It was the reason why Alec was lingering because he was still locked inside Magnus’ embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

Alec slowly opened his eyes. He woke up looking at the side of Magnus’ sleeping face.  
Magnus was sprawled on his back in the middle of the bed, his arms and legs were haphazardly strewn about. Alec was sleeping on Magnus’ left arm and was clinging to him like a koala bear would on a tree. Alec groaned and looked around for the supposedly body pillow. It was on the floor, with his pillow. The other pillows have decided to party on the floor too. The only pillow left was the one Magnus was sleeping on.  
“Mmmm.. Alexander..” Magnus said softly.  
Alec froze. Was Magnus dreaming of him?  
“Alexander.. not there.. mmmm”  
Alec blushed. What was Magnus dreaming about with him? He decided he shouldn’t be listening to this. Magnus would have expected him to respect his privacy. He slowly tried to move away from Magnus. But Magnus suddenly moved to embrace him, trapping Alec in his arms and now, on top of Magnus.  
Alec was stuck. Maybe I can wake him up, Alec thought. He cleared his throat. “Magnus?” He said softly.  
“Alexander” Magnus replied softly.  
“Hey Magnus.. wake up” Alec said trying again  
“Mmmm.. right there Alexander. That’s good”  
Alec’s jaw dropped. What?! Where’s there? And what’s good? What is Magnus talking about? What was that dream about? He’s not waking up, Alec thought. He tried to slowly ease out of Magnus’ embrace.  
“Kiss me darling” Magnus said smiling with his eyes closed.  
Is.. is he still sleeping? Alec wondered, his eyes dropping to gaze over Magnus’ lips. Should I kiss him? Will he wake up then? Before Alec could decide, Magnus slowly opened his eyes.  
“Hey beautiful” Alec whispered as the soft brown eyes slowly focused on him.  
“Alexander.. what.. what were we doing?” Magnus asked completely lost. He was dreaming of Alec in the most intimate way. Then to open his eyes to find Alec on top of him, he didn’t know where the dream ended and when he woke up.  
“We were just sleeping” Alec said  
“Sleeping like this?” Magnus asked.  
“Um, not really. You suddenly embraced me and, um, I got placed on top of you” Alec said, carefully choosing his words  
“Oh” Magnus thought about it. “I wasn’t talking in my sleep just now.. was I?” Magnus asked cautiously  
Alec didn’t want to lie to Magnus but he also couldn’t tell him what he heard. He started to open his mouth but no words came out. He looked away.  
“Oh no.. what did I do?” Magnus whispered fearing the inevitable. Alec would be weirded out by him and his sexual fantasies of his pretty boy.  
“You were just mumbling stuff. It’s.. its not a big deal really.” Alec reassured him.  
“Are you sure? You’re not weirded out or anything” Magnus can feel the panic creeping in. He has messed up. His friends had joked to him about his sleeping habits. One of them included sleep talking.  
“No, no.. it’s actually kinda cute” Alec said his long fingers playing with the collar of Magnus’ shirt.  
“Seriously?” Magnus asked again not letting himself relax. But this time it was because of Alec’s fingers barely grazing his skin.  
“Seriously” Alec confirmed smiling lazily at him.  
Oh man that smile will be the death of me. Magnus knows he should probably let go of Alec now. It was the reason why Alec was lingering because he was still locked inside Magnus’ embrace. Maybe just a few more minutes, Magnus thought smiling back at his pretty boy.  
Just then, Magnus’ cel phone started blaring out his alarm song. ‘And I was like baby baby baby oh! Like baby baby baby no!’ Justin Bieber’s song was playing.  
Alec frowned, Magnus’ alarm was really loud.. and whiny..  
Magnus let go of Alec with his one arm and began fumbling for his phone on the bedside table.  
Alec laughed and pulled away from Magnus. Magnus had wanted to keep embracing his pretty boy but thought it would be too soon for cuddling. Besides, Alec had already pulled away. No use trying to get him back on top of him now.  
“I can go shower first” Alec offered as Magnus stopped the alarm.  
“Sure darling, you go ahead. I’ll be right there” Magnus said his lips twitching to a smile  
“I’ll remember to bring a towel before I go inside” Alec said smiling at Magnus’ teasing  
“Oh yeah, I’ll throw your uniform to the washing machine. It dries really well so you’ll be able to wear it today”  
“Ok, thanks Mags” Alec said getting his towel from yesterday and locking the bathroom door behind him. He didn’t want another replay of yesterday. It was intense. And he really couldn’t handle Magnus.. yet.

———

Magnus saw the dirty laundry he had placed in the hamper yesterday. He quickly took it to the laundry area and stuffed everything inside the washing machine. He added the soap and started it. They had a heat dryer so Alec will be able to wear the clothes right away too. He waited for a bit making sure that the water was running. He hurried back up his bedroom to charge his phone. He had forgotten the night before. It was weird that Raj hadn’t called Alec last night. Now that Magnus has thought about it. But he hasn’t noticed Alec’s phone anywhere too. Maybe he stuffed it back inside his bag. He alarmed his phone so he can go transfer the clothes to the dryer later.

———

Alec had finished his shower. He stepped out of the bathroom to see that Magnus had fallen asleep back in bed. Alec grinned and looked for his clothes. It wasn’t in the room. He made sure that the towel was wrapped firmly to his waist. He went over to Magnus.  
“Hey.. Magnus.. wakeup..” he said, sitting slowly beside Magnus.  
Magnus opened one eye then the other. The sight before him was divine. Alec, hair dripping wet, body glistening with water. “Am I dreaming?” Magnus said reaching out to poke Alec’s arm.  
Alec laughed at him. “No, this is reality Mags. I’m sorry but I had to wake up you up. I don’t know where my clothes are”  
I wish I didn’t know too, Magnus thought. He checked his phone and he had forgotten to press ok for the alarm to set. Ooooops! “I’ll be right back” Magnus said, quickly jumping to his feet and running out the bedroom.  
He went to the laundry room and quickly transferred the clothes. A cel phone fell out of the pockets of Alec’s uniform. Oh no, Magnus thought, the blood draining from his face. He tried to turn on the phone. Nothing happened. He placed the clothes in the dryer and went back to his bedroom clutching Alec’s phone.

———

When Magnus came back to his bedroom, Alec was looking at his desk. He was holding a picture frame. In it was Magnus and his mom. “Hey” Alec said upon hearing the door open. He gently put down the picture frame back in place.  
“Hey..” Magnus didn’t know how to tell Alec. Maybe the phone had low battery or something, he thought. “Um, I found your phone. I accidentally placed it in the washer. I.. i can’t turn it on” Magnus admitted. His head low as if it was the worst thing that had happened.  
“Oh.. don’t worry about it. Maybe I can still fix it” Alec said taking the phone from Magnus.  
“I’m really sorry. I’ll replace it” Magnus offered  
“No, honestly Magnus. Its ok. I don’t use it anyway” Alec said grinning at him  
Still, Magnus felt bad.  
“Um, Mags.. where’s my clothes?”  
“Oh! Its still in the dryer.. it may take awhile” Magnus said, completely forgetting that his pretty boy who was still half naked in front of him actually needed to get dressed. He was getting used to it.  
“Oh.. um.. ok.. I’ll just wait then” Alec said, arms folding in front of him in an attempt to cover himself.  
Magnus smirked then his look changed to something serious. He was staring at Alec and walked over to him. At first Alec thought nothing of it. But Magnus was getting closer. He started to back up. He tripped on Magnus’ chair and fell sitting on the desk. Magnus didn’t stop moving closer. Alec pressed his back on to the books lining Magnus’ desk. Magnus stopped in front of him but leaned closer. Alec tried to flatten himself against the books, some of them had toppled over. Magnus stopped barely an inch from him and took the towel that was hung on a coat rack beside the desk. Alec looked over to where Magnus’ hand was.  
“Oh” he realized, blushing furiously. But Magnus was serious. Not once smiling. He just held Alec trapped in his gaze, the towel in his hand but forgotten.  
Magnus had liked looking at his pretty boy’s glorious body. That was until his pretty boy’s feeble attempt in covering himself. Denying Magnus of the view. It irked him.  
“Alexander, you should know not to deny something once you’ve given it to them. I was rather enjoying the view when I was rudely interrupted by your arms.” Magnus said, his voice was calm with no trace of anger or lust.  
Alec didn’t know what to say to that. His heart was pounding loudly to his chest.  
“Do I make myself clear, Alexander?” Magnus asked him, unmoving and waiting for an answer.  
“Crystal” Alec whispered  
Magnus’ gaze softened. He turned and headed to the bathroom.  
Alec didn’t know if he should be scared or turned on with what just happened.

———

Magnus had his head on the wall as the water poured on his body. He’s sure he had scared Alec. It was stupid. He should have held back. It had been going so well. Now he messed it up again.  
When he was done, he took a deep breath and stepped outside the bathroom. Alec was sitting on his desk, a pocket book in one hand. He closed the book when he saw Magnus and kept his hands on his lap.  
I loathe myself, Magnus sighed sadly and went to his closet to change.  
Alec stared at Magnus. He was a bit irritated when his view was obstructed by the closet’s door. Then it hit him, this was what Magnus meant. Oh.. i get it now. Alec smiled and shook his head. He continued reading instead.  
After Magnus changed, he went down to grab Alec’s clothes. It was wrinkled a bit so he ironed them first. He went back and held out Alec’s clothes to him with both hands. As if it was a peace offering.  
Alec smiled, “thanks Magnus. I gladly accept them.” He took the clothes with both hands as well bowing low to Magnus.  
Magnus smiled at Alec, he doesn’t seem scared of him. His pretty boy was such a good sport. Magnus can’t seem to do no wrong. He was grateful for having such a wonderful guy. Well, maybe not yet have him. He can work on that part soon.  
Alec placed the clothes on the bed and changed. Magnus leaned against the wall and watched quietly.  
When Alec was ready, he checked himself in the mirror. Trying to fix his hair as hard as he could. Magnus decided to join him. Magnus had numerous hair products and he worked quickly. Alec was in awe. After checking his hair for the last time, he glanced at Alec. “Yes Alexander?”  
“Are you done?” Alec asked stepping closer and doing Magnus’ buttons.  
“Quite. Ok, now I’m done” Magnus said when Alec has finished with the buttons.  
“Let’s go to school?” Alec said grinning  
“Well I’d rather stay here with you but if you insist on going. Then there’s not much I can do about it, can I?” Magnus said smiling coyly at him.  
Well we could skip school.. but Alec had stopped himself before he voiced out that little thought. He didn’t know how to tell Magnus that he wants to spend more time with him too.  
Just then, Clary knocked. “Magnus? Mom says you better get going. You guys might be late”  
Magnus sighed. Clary really has the worst timing ever. “Yeah biscuit. Just give us a minute to fix our clothes and then we’re coming out” Magnus said. It took a while for Clary to reply, Magnus smirked.  
“Oh, uh.. ok then. Sorry to have disturbed you.” Clary replied in a hurried manner.  
Alec laughed trying hard to be quiet.  
Magnus waited for a full minute before opening the door for Alec, “Shall we?”  
Alec looked at Magnus and shook his head smiling as he passed him by the door.

———

When they got to school, Magnus could feel the tension on Raj. The guy was simmering with rage. Alec felt it too. He stopped midway and held Magnus back.  
“Listen, let me talk to Raj first ok? I think he’s mad again” Alec explained.  
You think? Magnus thought. “Ok, just shout if you need my help”  
Alec laughed, “there’s no need for that. Its Raj. I can handle this”  
Magnus hoped for Alec’s sake that he was right as he made his way to Raj.  
Raj stood up and inclined his head for Alec to follow him.  
“Hey Raj” Alec started when they were in an empty hallway.  
Raj turned to face him. “You didn’t answer my calls nor my text messages” he said, his voice laced with spite.  
“Yeah, about that. My phone just broke. I.. I need to get it fixed”  
“So, are you going to tell me what happened last night?” Raj said as if in disgust.  
Alec was confused. Why would Raj act this way? “Last night? Mags and I were doing homework. Then we went to bed”  
“Really? Do you really expect me to believe that crap?” Raj said, his voice hardening with every word  
Alec gulped. Raj knows the truth. “I.. I’m sorry Raj. I didn’t tell you guys because I thought you’d make fun of me”  
Raj seemed repulsed at his excuse. Alec wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.  
“I would never make fun of you Alec.” Raj said menacingly, advancing towards Alec.  
Alec was perplexed. Was he missing something here? He kept moving backwards until he felt the steel lockers behind him.  
“I just don’t get it why you would give it to him after your first date.” Raj said with such disgust that Alec felt he had been physically attacked.  
“Wha-what are you talking about?” Alec said  
Raj leaned closer, Alec held up his arm to distance himself from Raj. It didn’t stop Raj from closing in on him.  
“Raj.. I.. I don’t understand. What the hell are you talking about?” Alec asked, keeping his right arm between them. Trying to push Raj away.  
“You’re not that innocent Lightwood. Enough with your games.” Raj said, his eyes flashing with anger.. but there was something else.. Alec could feel his best friend was hurt.  
“Innocent? What do you mean-“ it dawned on Alec. Raj must be thinking he and Magnus have done the deed. “I didn’t Raj. I.. we didn’t do that. You have to believe me. I.. I’m not like that Raj. Nothing happened. I swear.” Alec said dropping his arm in between them and holding Raj by his shoulders.  
Raj was stunned. “How about that picture Izzy posted?”  
Alec sighed. He needed to tell Raj the truth. He should have been honest from the start. It had seemed very foolish not to know Raj would be thinking this. Magnus had clearly stated that they were going for a date then he would be staying the night. It would appear that something had happened. So when Izzy posted that picture at Magnus’ home. And the shirts they were wearing, plus they had just showered and their hair was wet. It would make sense even to a 12yr old.  
“We took a shower so I can change clothes. They have a heat dryer so I can wear my uniform the next day. The shirts, I don’t know why Magnus has ridiculous graphic tees. I didn’t notice it at first. Yesterday, it wasn’t a date. I asked Magnus to teach me how to dance. I wanted to try out for the dance club this friday. That’s all that we did. Just dance, ate dinner with Izzy and Clary, did some homework, then sleep” Alec said looking at Raj, his eyes were pleading him to understand.  
Raj backed away a little. He seems to be lost in thought. Alec did not let go of his shoulders.  
“Raj? Hey buddy. Talk to me” Alec said lowering his head to look at Raj’s face.  
Raj slowly looked up to Alec. Their faces were close. Raj could feel Alec’s breath on his face. Maybe just this one time, he could lean in and steal Alec’s first kiss. His eyes dropped to Alec’s lips.  
Alec was worried about Raj. He had looked at him but then he had dropped his gaze. “Raj-“  
“Alexander! There you are!” Magnus was walking towards them. The sound of his footsteps echoed thru the hall. Alec straightened up to look over at Magnus. He dropped his hold of Raj’s shoulders.  
Raj slowly backed away having missed his chance.

———

It was a good thing that Magnus had followed them. He had heard Raj’s accusations. He had wanted to stop it before it got ugly but he stopped himself. He trusted that Alec can handle Raj. But when his pretty boy got too close to Raj, Magnus knew he can’t trust Raj not to do something stupid. That is, to kiss his pretty boy. He had stopped it just in time. Raj was already looking at Alec’s lips. Magnus needed to talk to Alec about Raj. He didn’t care if Raj wanted to be the one to tell Alec of his hidden infatuations. The guy was unstable. Alec should know about Raj’s true intentions. He just hoped that when he did tell his pretty boy, he would pick him over Raj.  
“Magnus.. what is it?” Alec asked. He had told Magnus that he could handle it. If Magnus was interrupting them now, then it must be for something important.  
Magnus quickly thought of his excuse but could think of none. “I.. i need to talk to you.” Might as well just talk to him about Raj, Magnus thought.  
“Oh.. ok, I’ll be right there. Just give me a minute” Alec said to Magnus.  
He turned back to Raj. “Hey.. talk to me. What’s this all about?” Alec said softly so only the two of them can hear.  
“Can we talk tonight?” Raj asked quietly.  
“Sure, after work?” Alec said  
“Yeah, I’ll sleep over” Raj said, trying to smile.  
“Ok.. we’ll talk then” Alec said smiling back at Raj. “Listen I have to go now”  
“I know. Go ahead. I’ll follow after awhile” Raj said.  
Alec slowly backed away from Raj “later” Alec said and smiled before turning to jog towards Magnus.  
“Later then” Raj whispered.

———

“Mags, what is it?” Alec asked as soon as he and Magnus were alone.  
“Look.. Alexander, I overheard your conversation with Raj and I think there’s something you should know” Magnus said  
“You were listening in on us? Really Mags? I told you I can handle this. Do you not trust me?” Alec argued getting angry quickly  
“It was best that I had been there, Raj is not himself anymore. And its because of you Alexander” Magnus said touching Alec’s arms as if to comfort him  
“What? Are you hearing yourself right now?!” Alec was now raising his voice, he withdrew from Magnus’ touch  
“Please would you just listen to me?!” Magnus said trying hard not raise his voice at his pretty boy  
“No Magnus! This is between me and Raj! How could you not trust me on this one thing! After all that you’ve put me through?!”  
“Excuse me?!” Magnus was flaring up now  
“You know what I mean! I trust you Magnus! Enough that I don’t follow you around like a guard dog! And this is the thanks I get?”  
“You really don’t get it do you?”  
“Don’t get what Magnus?! That I respect your privacy and don’t stalk you around?! Why won’t you trust me enough to fix this?!”  
“That’s not my point Alexander!”  
“Then what’s your point Magnus?! What is it that you want from me?! Tell me! What do you want from me?!”  
Magnus was taken aback on Alec’s last words. No matter what he said, Alec wasn’t listening to him. “For now.. nothing” Magnus said calmly. He turned on his heel and left.

———

By dismissal time, Alec couldn’t take it anymore. Magnus had given him the silent treatment. He shouldn’t have exploded like that on Magnus.  
“Magnus.. can we talk?” Alec asked as the students were filing out of the classrooms.  
Magnus looked at him and just nodded. They both waited until the room was empty save for the both of them.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said earlier.” Alec started. “It’s just.. lately, I.. I’m getting confused. You and Raj.. You guys can’t seem to get along and.. and I.. I really want it to work. And I guess that I wanted so bad to fix my friendship with Raj that.. I took my frustration out on you instead. I’m sorry Magnus. I.. I really am” Alec said looking at Magnus helplessly.  
Magnus sighed. “I know Raj is important to you Alexander..” He paused, if he told Alec the truth, they might fight again. And Magnus was tired of fighting Alec. He just wanted to make it ok. “And I want you to know that I do trust you. Its just, with Raj.. I don’t think I can trust him when he’s with you.. i know you don’t get it.. but I want you to trust me on this Alexander. I.. I don’t like it when Raj is alone with you. I.. I can’t help it. I guess I get jealous.” There, finally I admitted it, Magnus thought.  
Alec felt warm inside. He placed his hand on Magnus’ cheek but his hands were so big that his fingers were in Magnus’ hair. “There’s nothing to be jealous about. But if it would make you feel better, I’ll only talk to Raj when you’re around. Or someone else is there too like Jace or Simon.”  
Magnus smiled and touched Alec’s hand. “Is that really ok with you Alexander?”  
“Yeah.. I’m ok with it. Listen I need to go to work now. But.. tonight I promised Raj that we would talk and he said he’ll be sleeping over. Can you join us? If not, I can ask Jace or Simon too”  
“I’ll join you..” better if I’m there, Magnus thought.  
“Great! I’ll see you later then.. oh here’s my address” Alec took a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote down his address. “I might get home around midnight. But you can stay there early if you want”  
“I guess I’ll hang out first with Izzy” Magnus said with a smile.  
“Yeah, that would be nice” Alec said smiling back. “See you later Mags”  
“Take care Alexander” Magnus said, relief washing over him. He had finally admitted that he was getting jealous. He had never said that in any of his relationships. He knows that with Alec, it was a good kind of different relationship.


	15. You cut me open and I.. I keep bleeding love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t do well with broken promises Alexander.” Magnus waited for his pretty boy’s reply. Alec just kept quiet. “I think that for every broken promise, there must be a consequence”  
> Alec looked at him in wonder. What was Magnus talking about?  
> “I must make sure that you remember to keep your promise next time. And for the promise that was broken now, I must inflict some sort of punishment on you”  
> “Huh?” Alec was dumbfounded. “Punishment?”  
> “Yes Alexander.”  
> Alec slowly moved away from Magnus and winced. He realized he couldn’t move so much.  
> “Don’t worry darling. Your punishment will come once your body is fit and able”  
> “Magnus?”  
> “Yes Alexander?”  
> “You’re not messing with me again.. are you?”  
> “I’m afraid to say that I’m dead serious about this darling”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s going to get pretty rough. But it’s all worth it. By the way, title of the chapter is from Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. Enjoy ;)
> 
> P.S.: Alright I just reviewed the summary and the note above. And I can’t help thinking that I might be sending you guys a weird message.. its not what you’re thinking first ok? Jeez.. punishments and bleeding love.. what am i thinking putting that in the summary and title! lol! XD

Magnus went home to get some clothes and his trustee hairspray.  
“Biscuit, I’m sleeping over at Alec’s tonight” Magnus said as he popped his head inside Clary’s room. Clary was on her stomach, drawing on her sketchpad.  
“Cool! Another date with the boyfriend?” Clary asked  
“Well, its not official.. yet” Magnus said  
“I think you’re losing your touch” Clary said laughing  
“Yeah right!” Magnus muttered rolling his eyes and leaving.  
He decided to buy Izzy and Mrs. Lightwood some flowers. He didn’t know which ones they liked so he just chose a mixed bouquet for each of them. He got Max a teddy bear too. He had learned about Max at dinner yesterday. Alec was crazy about his little brother, Magnus had garnered that much. He called a cab and told the driver the address.  
The Lightwood’s home was a humble 2 floor apartment. It looked like the rest of the houses on the street. Magnus checked the address again to make sure he got the correct house number. He buzzed the doorbell. Izzy greeted him. She was still in her school uniform.  
“Magnus! What’s up?” Izzy said noticing the flowers and stuffed toy, she smirked. “Alec’s not yet home but you can wait for him” she said opening the door and letting him in.  
“Thanks, this bouquet is for you though. And are Max and Mrs Lightwood here too?” Magnus said handing one of the bouquets to Izzy and leaving his shoes at the side by the door.  
“Why thanks Mags! They’re lovely!” Izzy said accepting the flowers and smelling them.  
“No problem, I doubt your big brother is a flower kind of guy anyway” Magnus said grinning at her.  
“You got that right, he’s more of a cologne man. Although when he met you, he’s more of a perfume man now” Izzy said laughing while placing the flowers in an empty vase by the dining room. Magnus followed her.  
“Mom! Max! We have a visitor!” Izzy called leaning up the stair towards the second floor.  
“Be right there!” Mrs Lightwood replied  
Soon, they heard Max running down the stairs. “Izzy!” He squealed greeting his sister with a hug. Max spent the morning in school, then the afternoons at a semi day care at one of their neighbor’s house. The fee was less than in a normal day care. And their neighbors the Verlac had been really sweet to Max.  
“Hey big boy!” Izzy kneeled down to embrace Max. “Max, I want you to meet Magnus. He is Alec’s friend.”  
“Hi Magnus!” Max said cheerfully, automatically reaching up to Magnus. Magnus kneeled down and Max kissed his cheek. “Is that a toy for me?” Max asked looking at the teddy bear.  
Magnus smiled, “Hi Max, yes this is for you” he handed the bear to Max  
Max received the toy and looked up at Magnus again, eyes shining brightly “thank you!”  
Max then ran towards a tall, older woman. Judging by the strong facial features and jet black hair, Magnus guessed it was Mrs Lightwood.  
“Mommy! Magnus gave me a present! Can I play with it now?” Max asked hugging his mom’s legs.  
“Of course dear, just play at the living room where I can see you, ok?” Maryse said kissing Max’s forehead.  
“Ok!” Max held his bear running out to the living room  
“Mom, this is Magnus. He’s a close friend of Alec” Izzy said winking at her mom.  
Maryse quickly understood what Izzy meant. So this was the guy the Izzy had raved about.  
“Hello Mrs Lightwood, these are for you” Magnus said handing over the other bouquet.  
“Thank you Magnus. You’re sweet. Call me Aunt Maryse” she said accepting the flowers they were lovely. She decided she’d set them in her bedroom later. She placed it in a vase in the kitchen for now.  
“Izzy has told me about you. Are you also friends with Raj and the other boys?”  
Not exactly best of friends, Magnus thought. “Um yeah, I hang out with them now at school.”  
“That’s cute! Do you want to see some pictures of Alec when he was small?”  
Parents.. Izzy groaned. If Alec knew about this, he’d never want to invite Magnus over again.  
“Sure Aunt Maryse, I’d love to” Magnus said, excited to learn about Alec from his mother.  
“Come to the living room and wait for me. I’ll get the photo albums” Maryse said smiling.  
“Will do” Magnus said grinning and heading towards the living room where Max was lying on the floor, the teddy bear squished underneath him as he played on Izzy’s ipad.

———

“He’s so tiny!” Magnus said amused. Maryse was finished with the baby albums. She was now showing Magnus the pictures of Alec from his first year in high school. There was a bunch of pictures with Raj, Jace and Simon too. In the pictures, Alec would always tip toe so it would look like the height difference among the 4 friends wasn’t so big. But in other pictures, it showed Alec barely coming up to Raj’s shoulders. Raj had been the tallest in the group. It was a bit annoying for Magnus as well because there were alot of pictures of Raj and Alec together. Raj would always be hugging Alec, or had his arm around him. Raj was all over Alec since the beginning of high school. They had pictures in the beach, at school, in bed, all kinds of parties and celebrations, they had pictures practically everywhere. No wonder the guy’s obsessed, Magnus thought.  
After they’ve gone through all the photo albums, Max was already hungry and sleepy.  
“Come on, let’s eat dinner first ok?” Maryse said, putting away the albums.  
“Aunt Maryse, is it ok if I wait for Alec?” Magnus asked  
Maryse smiled “of course dear. We’ll go ahead.” Maryse was about to go when she turned to look back at Magnus again. “You know, you look familiar. I just can’t remember where I saw you”  
“Oh, I don’t recall if we’ve met Aunt Maryse.” Magnus said thinking hard. He really didn’t remember having met Mrs Lightwood before. Maybe she mistook him for someone else.  
“Alright, maybe I was wrong” Maryse said smiling taking Max to the dining room.

———

Alec got home 2 hours earlier than expected. The boss had something to do and decided to cut their time short. It will still be clocked as the full 6 hour work which was all that mattered to Alec. When he got home, Magnus was lounging on the sofa in the living room watching tv.  
“Hey beautiful” Alec said, the nickname slipped off easily every now and then. But he was still not comfortable calling Magnus that in front of other people.  
“Alexander! You’re home” Magnus said standing up quickly throwing the pillow he was hugging to the side.  
“Yeah, did you have dinner yet?” Alec asked, hoping a little that Magnus had waited for him  
“Nope, come on darling, let’s eat first” Magnus said leading the way to the dining area.  
There was roasted chicken and steamed veggies. Magnus heated them in the microwave while Alec carefully washed his hands clean then prepared the dining ware.  
“Where’s Raj?” Alec asked, suddenly remembering that Raj had said he’ll be sleeping over.  
Oh yeah, Magnus thought. He had completely forgotten about the little weasel. “I don’t know. I came here just a few hours ago. I haven’t seen him”  
“Oh, so you met my mom?”  
“Yeah, Aunt Maryse is a sweet woman. Though she said I look familiar. I don’t think we’ve met before”  
“She teaches in the College of Fine Arts in our school too” Alec said helpfully. Their campus was big. A small portion held the high school building. The other buildings were already for the different colleges. Sometimes it can be a really long walk from one building to another. There were dorms as well but Alec always thought that those were used mostly by the college students.  
“Still can’t remember her” Magnus said taking a seat beside his pretty boy.  
“Mmmm this is really good” Alec said taking a bite of the chicken then quickly cutting another small piece then offering it to Magnus  
Magnus was surprised at the gesture but was happy to be fed by Alec. “Mmmm you’re right”  
Alec smiled and decided to cut all of his roasted chicken so he can continue feeding Magnus.  
“Ahhh!” Magnus said waiting for Alec to feed him again.  
Alec tempted Magnus with another chicken, making Magnus lean forward a bit. But at the last minute, Alec decided to eat it himself. Magnus scowled at him.  
“Hey, I have to eat too. We’ll take turns alright?” Alec said choosing the smallest cut and feeding it to Magnus.  
“Jeez, that barely made it down my throat” Magnus complained.  
Alec laughed. He took a really large cut and stuffed it in Magnus’ mouth. Magnus was caught off guard and had a hard time chewing.  
“You were saying?” Alec teased  
“Mmfff fmmm omfff” Magnus tried talking but his mouth was too full. Alec ate normally for awhile.  
When Magnus was able to swallow most of his food, he stopped Alec “hey slow down! Save some for me!”  
Alec gave Magnus another mouthful making Magnus push him away when he tried to stuff it all in his mouth.  
Magnus tried to chew quickly and swallowed. “Water please?” He asked brightly looking expectantly at Alec.  
“Water, coming right up!” Alec grabbed his glass and guided Magnus in drinking from the glass.  
The two were enjoying themselves when Raj arrived.

———

Raj arrived at the Lightwood’s small apartment. He already had a spare key that Aunt Maryse had given him from way back. He was always welcome to their home. He was taking off his shoes when he heard the voices of two people talking. He left his bag by the stairs noticing there were 2 schoolbags there too and walked to the dining hall just in time to see Alec holding out a glass for Magnus to drink. Magnus was sitting sideways facing his Alec, hands on his lap and letting Alec help him drink water. The sight made Raj’s blood boil.  
“What’s this Alec? Why is he even here?” Raj demanded. He hadn’t expected Magnus to be there. He had planned to confront Alec tonight.  
Alec wiped Magnus’ mouth with his thumb before looking over at Raj. “Oh hey Raj, Magnus is joining us tonight. I mean, that’s ok with you right?” Alec asked carefully. Raj was angry again.  
“I don’t believe this. I can’t believe you’d do this to me!” Raj hissed. He turned away and took off getting his bag and shoes.  
“Raj, wait!” Alec called pushing his chair back and running after Raj.  
Raj was already by the door slipping on his shoes.  
“Wait!” Alec repeated stumbling on his own school bag by the stairs trying to catch Raj.  
Raj stepped out of the house and continued walking away.  
Alec caught up to him, grabbing his arm and turning him around. “Raj, please. Talk to me. Why are you being this way?”  
“You really want to know why?!” Raj shouted at Alec  
“Yeah, I do! What’s wrong with you?” Alec retaliated trying to keep his voice calm. He knew Raj had a bad temper. Out of the 4 friends, Raj was always the first one to get into fights. Especially in bars, whenever some guy would hit on Alec.  
Raj seems lost at words for a minute. “You really have no clue? You’re downright mean Alec, do you know that! You’re a tease and I hate you!”  
“What?” Alec replied in disbelief  
“You’d lead me on and then act like nothing happened!” Raj shouted  
Alec was lost for words. Magnus had warned him too. Magnus gets jealous of Raj but not with anyone else close to him. And Raj was always angry when Alec was with Magnus. Slowly the pieces are forming the puzzle. “Raj.. do.. do you.. like me?” Alec whispered, the realization had shocked him.  
He knows.. Raj thought in panic, how did he.. in the corner of his eye, he saw Magnus walking over to Alec. To his Alec. “You! You told him didn’t you!” Raj growled at Magnus who stopped, rooted to his spot in surprise. Raj began walking towards Magnus with fists clenched at his side ready for a fight. Magnus held his ground and faced Raj. He was ready for it.  
“No, Raj don’t!” Alec shouted reaching Magnus first and quickly pushing him out of the way. Magnus hadn’t expected Alec to push him back and lost his balance falling on his back and hitting his head. Alec faced Raj hands held up, palms forward not wanting to fight. “Stop!” He said blocking Raj. He’s not going to hurt Magnus. Alec would do anything to stop Raj.  
But Raj was too blinded with his rage that he hurled his fist forward without seeing Alec. He threw his first punch. It landed on Alec’s gut. Alec bent forward, the pain was searing. Raj used his other fist and it landed on Alec’s jaw. Alec staggered backwards. “Raj..” he panted, arms up to his face in an attempt to block the incoming blows.  
“It’s all your fault!” Raj roared, throwing more punches to a foe he cannot fully see. Alec took more blows to his stomach. He fell to the ground coughing. Face crunched up in pain. Raj didn’t stop his assault and kicked Alec in the stomach. “Raj, no more.. please” Alec said weakly, trying to stand up.  
Magnus had hurt his head when he fell and it temporarily impaired his senses. He rolled over to try to get a grasp of what was happening. Then he heard Alec’s pleading voice, he sounded so small. Magnus looked around and saw Raj kicking Alec. His pretty boy was on the ground, trying to get up on all fours but failing as Raj kept kicking his stomach. “You filthy bastard!” Raj snarled.  
“No!” Magnus shouted and quickly ran towards Raj. He launched his fist forward meeting Raj’s face. Raj had not expected the punch. Before he can try to fight back, another punch fell to his stomach making him bend over in pain.  
Magnus then introduced his knee upward to Raj’s jaw. Raj fell on his back but Magnus wasn’t done. He grabbed a fistful of Raj’s hair to keep his head up and then punched him, again and again and again.  
Alec was gasping for breath. He saw Magnus pounding away at Raj. “Magnus! Stop!” He cried weakly. He was able to stand and tried to walk towards Magnus but fell to his knees coughing.  
Magnus heard Alec begging him to stop, then his pretty boy had become silent. He looked over and saw Alec coughing blood. “Shit!” Magnus shoved Raj’s battered face to the ground and ran to Alec.  
“Alexander!”  
“Magnus.. stop.. No more..” it was Alec’s last words before everything went black.

———

Raj tried to focus. He was seeing stars and can barely make out anything. He heard Magnus shout. There was fear in his voice. He tried to get up and groaned. His body ached and his face felt like it was swelling. He looked up in time to see Magnus carrying Alec. Alec’s head was resting on Magnus’ broad shoulder but he was not moving. Raj looked down to his fists, and realized the awful truth. He had hurt Alec. Not Magnus. It was his Alec who had been calling out to him to stop. “No..” Raj whispered in despair.

———

Magnus had his right arm around Alec’s waist and his left arm under the back of Alec’s knees. He felt Alec’s faint breaths at his neck. He struggled to open the front door of the Lightwood’s residence. Once inside the house, he laid Alec on the couch. He kept Alec’s head up at the arm of the couch, placing more pillows under his head. He checked if Alec was breathing. He was, barely. Magnus sighed leaning his head on Alec’s chest. He has never been so scared in his life. He slowly got up and got some fresh towels and a basin with water in the kitchen.  
He knelt on the floor in front of Alec. He cleaned up the blood from Alec’s lips. Then his face. Gently rubbing away the dirt and blood. He heard slow footsteps approaching them. He turned to face Raj. Raj was way worse than Alec. Magnus was satisfied with what he had done. Raj’s whole face was swelling. They looked at each other for awhile as if sizing each other up.  
“By the angel! What happened here?!” Izzy gasped  
The two boys turned to Izzy in surprise.  
Izzy was just going down to get water then heading back up to sleep. She just happened to see the front door was left open and she had locked it. Then checked the living room and saw the three boys.  
Izzy stepped inside then saw her brother. His eyes was closed.  
“Alec!” She cried, immediately running to his side. When her brother didn’t move, she panicked. Tears were running down her face, she looked at Magnus and Raj. “What happened?!”  
Raj was about to speak when Magnus cut him off.  
“Alec and Raj got beat up by some gang. I was able to scare them away threatening that I already called the police” Magnus said, looking at Raj. Raj nodded when Izzy looked at him for confirmation.  
Alec coughed. “Alec!” Izzy cried leaning over to hug him. “You’re alive!”  
Alec winced. “Izzy, ouch!” He said gently pushing her away. “Of course I’m alive” he retorted attempting to make light of the situation.  
Izzy noticed there was blood on Alec’s lips when he had coughed. “You’re bleeding! We need to get you to a hospital!”  
“No.. no.. i think i bit the inside of my lip. That’s where the blood is coming from” Alec said the metallic taste of blood was lingering in his mouth.  
Izzy felt that Alec was hurt again, she lifted his shirt and gasped. His brother’s normally pale skin was no longer visible. Everything was black, blue and purple. “I’ll get some ice” Izzy said quickly getting up. When she came back, she was holding two towels filled with ice. She handed one to Raj then placed the other on Alec’s stomach. Alec jerked at the freezing sensation and winced again instantly regretting the sudden movement.  
“Are you ok?” Izzy asked turning to Magnus. He just nodded absentmindedly. There were no bruises on Magnus and he looked ok. Izzy just noticed that his knuckles had blood on it. She held it in her hands and wiped the blood away. It wasn’t Magnus’ blood. Izzy looked again at Raj noticing that aside from the swelling cheek, lower lip and sides of his eyes, his lips also were bleeding from a small cut. Izzy had a feeling that there was no gang to begin with. And the three had been fighting. She just wished that whatever it was, it was already settled.

———

After a few minutes of fussing over her brother, Izzy finally went to bed.  
The three were silent for a bit. Waiting a while to make sure Izzy was fast asleep. Raj was on a couch opposite of the sofa. Magnus had pulled up a chair to be near Alec. Magnus was leaning forward, elbows on top of his knees. Hands held together as if in prayer. After a few minutes, Magnus cleared his throat.  
“I think we should stick to the story about the gangsters” he suggested.  
“Do you think Jace and Simon will believe that?” Alec asked. He knows for sure that Jace will be suspicious.  
“I think they’ll know the truth even if we don’t tell them. Just like with Izzy” Raj said quietly. “I’ll just tell them the truth” Raj volunteered.  
“Raj..” Alec started, looking straight at him. When Raj met his gaze, he continued. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” He asked softly.  
“Would it have changed anything?” Raj countered  
“I don’t know” Alec said truthfully  
“Does it change anything now?” Raj asked again  
Don’t push it Mr. punching bag, Magnus thought furiously. He should have dislocated Raj’s jaw or something to keep him from talking.  
Alec covered Magnus’ fists in his hands. Magnus didn’t realize he had balled his hands up to a fist.  
“No.. it doesn’t” Alec said sadly. He knew he was hurting his best friend. But he’d rather have Raj hurt before he could ever hurt Magnus.  
Raj stood up. “I’m going home” he said, not waiting for a reply and left immediately.  
When they heard the front door close Magnus finally spoke. “Well at least I’m sure that you’re not gonna fall in love with him for his looks now.”  
Alec laughed, wincing as he did. “Really Mags? That’s what you’re thinking now?”  
“I’m also thinking that you’re probably in awe of my strong physique because not even the great Racks can put me down” Magnus said flexing his right arm and leaning to kiss his biceps.  
Alec shook his head smiling. “Listen.. I’m sorry Mags. You tried to tell me this morning about Raj. And I refused to listen to what you were telling me. I guess its because somehow, a part of me knew about Raj. I just never acknowledged it because I didn’t feel the same way”  
“It’s all in the past” Magnus said “Don’t be so hard on yourself Alexander”  
They were quiet for awhile.  
“Do you remember your promise to me?” Magnus asked softly.  
“Yeah.. yeah I do.. why?”  
“You broke your promise to me”  
“I know.. I’m.. I’m sorry Magnus” Alec couldn’t help it. He needed to protect Magnus first. But he couldn’t fight Raj either.  
“I don’t do well with broken promises Alexander.” Magnus waited for his pretty boy’s reply. Alec just kept quiet. “I think that for every broken promise, there must be a consequence”  
Alec looked at him in wonder. What was Magnus talking about?  
“I must make sure that you remember to keep your promise next time. And for the promise that was broken now, I must inflict some sort of punishment on you”  
“Huh?” Alec was dumbfounded. “Punishment?”  
“Yes Alexander.”  
Alec slowly moved away from Magnus and winced. He realized he couldn’t move so much.  
“Don’t worry darling. Your punishment will come once your body is fit and able”  
“Magnus?”  
“Yes Alexander?”  
“You’re not messing with me again.. are you?”  
“I’m afraid to say that I’m dead serious about this darling”

——— 

Later that night, against Alec’s will, Magnus had carried him to the bedroom. Magnus helped him wash up ignoring his protests. Magnus found Alec’s inhibitions rather adorable. He helped him change to some fresh clothes, ignoring the slight shiver Alec gives when he had dressed him.  
Alec tried to make himself comfortable under the sheets as Magnus tucked him in. Magnus turned the lights off and laid down the bed beside his pretty boy.  
“Sleep well darling” Magnus drawled.  
“Magnus”  
“Yes Alexander”  
“That punishment...”  
Magnus smiled, grateful that he had pulled the curtains closed and Alec’s room was now pitch black. Alec wouldn’t be able to see him grinning. “What about it?”  
“You’re pulling my leg right?”  
“No darling. Don’t worry so much about it. Sleep for now. We’ll discuss the terms tomorrow”  
“Terms?!”  
Magnus bit his lip as he heard the panic in Alec’s voice.  
“Goodnight Alexander”  
“Magnus..”  
“One more word and I’ll make it 2 punishments instead of one”  
Magnus smiled as his pretty boy fell silent.  
Alec had trouble sleeping that night.


	16. 20 questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus woke up abruptly, sitting up on the bed. His dream had been so intense, he was sweating. He couldn’t forget the look on Alec’s face in his dream. The wanton need for him, losing control as Magnus claimed.. his ear. His pretty boy was very sensitive there. Of all the days for a wet dream, it had to be here when he was sleeping on his pretty boy’s bed. His throat felt dry, he was so thirsty. He needed a drink of water.  
> Just then, Alec came out of the shower dripping wet. A small white towel wrapped on his waist. He was using another towel for his hair as was his routine.  
> Well, i don’t know if it will quench my thirst but I don’t mind licking the water off Alec’s body, Magnus thought mischievously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.. i’m having some time off with my family :) the next chapter might take longer as well.. we’re off to disneyland and ocean park for the weekend so I’d probably have less time to write. I might get some inspiration and ideas there too, who knows? Enjoy ;)

“Alexander”  
Alec woke up thinking Magnus had called him. They were in the same position as before. With Magnus all over the bed and Alec clinging to him as if his life had depended on it. Alec tried to move away and winced. How did he get to that position when it was still difficult for him to move so much?  
“That’s a good boy Alexander.. you like that don’t you?”   
Alec felt his face heat up. Magnus was talking in his sleep again. Whatever the dream was this time, Magnus sounded really pleased with Alec. Alec didn’t want to think about it. He was still antsy about the whole punishment thing Magnus had told him last night. He had even dreamed of leather straps and Magnus’ voice telling him to start counting. What did that even mean? Though, all he remembers now from the dream was that he was looking at his hands which were bound by leather straps and he was clinging on to a post at the foot of a bed. There was that movie about that. Alec tried to recall. 50 shades of some color, he can’t remember much.. only that when their group of 4 had watched it, Raj had covered his eyes for most parts that he didn’t understand the whole thing. He felt a pang of guilt when he thought of Raj. He wasn’t sure how they were going to face the others today.  
He gritted his teeth and slowly pushed himself away from the bed. His stomach was still hurting. He should see the school’s doctor again to get something for the pain. He looked over to Magnus and smiled. Magnus looked so peaceful lying on his bed. Lips slightly parted. Hair in disarray, free of the hair products he loved using. His shirt was up, revealing his abs. Alec wondered how it would feel to touch Magnus there. Well, Magnus was still sleeping so he won’t know if he touched him right? Alec shook his head quickly, it’s not right. He shouldn’t take advantage of Magnus like that.  
“Alexander.. you were so good.. you’re taking it really well darling”  
Alec quickly took his towel and headed to the bathroom. He didn’t want to hear any more of Magnus’ weird dreams about him.

———

Magnus woke up abruptly, sitting up on the bed. His dream had been so intense, he was sweating. He couldn’t forget the look on Alec’s face in his dream. The wanton need for him, losing control as Magnus claimed.. his ear. His pretty boy was very sensitive there. Of all the days for a wet dream, it had to be here when he was sleeping on his pretty boy’s bed. His throat felt dry, he was so thirsty. He needed a drink of water.  
Just then, Alec came out of the shower dripping wet. A small white towel wrapped on his waist. He was using another towel for his hair as was his routine.  
Well, i don’t know if it will quench my thirst but I don’t mind licking the water off Alec’s body, Magnus thought mischievously.  
“Good morning beautiful” Alec said greeting Magnus.  
“Good morning darling”  
Alec smiled and proceeded to dress for school.  
Magnus watched for a while, putting a pillow on his lap and leaning forward to rest his chin on his right hand. His elbow propped up on the pillow for support.  
“Bathroom’s all yours” Alec said facing Magnus as he put on his shirt over his head.  
“Alright” Magnus said stretching as he stood up. The show was over. He was now in need of a very cold shower.

———

Jace saw Magnus and Alec on the train. He waved at them and sat beside Magnus.  
“Hey, what happened to your lip” Jace asked squinting at Alec’s lips. It looked a bit puffy.  
“Oh, that. Uh..” Alec was hesitant to discuss the matter with Jace. He didn’t want to have his friends choosing sides.  
“I think it’s better if we discuss it with the others, Rats and Simon” Magnus said  
Jace looked at him in surprise. “Did Raj have something to do with this?” He asked. Raj had been bad tempered lately. But this was Alec, Raj wouldn’t have hurt Alec. Would he?  
The two boys didn’t reply. Jace had a funny feeling that something had happened last night. Raj had called him up the night before asking for advise on how to confront Alec. And he had given him alot of pep talk. Although it was nothing new. He had given hundreds of pep talks to Raj and the guy was still unable to confess. He looked at the two but they seem adamant at not talking about it. Guess I’ll just have to wait and see, Jace thought.

———

When they got to school, Raj wasn’t there. Jace called his cel.   
“His mom says he’s taking the day off, not feeling well” Jace told Alec, Magnus and Simon as soon as he hung up.  
“Can’t you guys just tell us what happened and cut the suspense already?” Jace said growing impatient.  
Magnus looked at Alec. Alec shook his head. “It wouldn’t be fair. Let’s just wait till Raj comes back” Alec said.  
Magnus sighed. Raj was a drama queen. And he was dragging his pretty boy with him.

———

Alec felt he had to do something. He had to make it right by Raj. So when classes started, he slipped out and went to Raj’s home. He had skipped classes before with Raj. Those were the days. When everything wasn’t this complicated. He was greeted by Mrs Hunter who was more than happy to see him.   
“I’m so glad you’re here honey” Mrs Hunter said as she hugged Alec. “He’s a mess. Wouldn’t even eat anything”  
“Don’t worry Mrs Hunter, I’ll try to knock some sense in him. I’ll force feed him if I have to ” Alec joked  
“You do what you have to do dear. You’re the only one who he listens to anyway” Mrs Hunter said, heading back to the kitchen  
Alec took the stairs 2 steps at a time. He knocked nervously at Raj’s door. There was no reply.  
“Raj.. it’s Alec” he said. Still nothing. “I’m coming in, ok?” Alec waited for a bit before pushing the door open. Raj lay on his side with his back to the door.   
Alec slowly moved towards Raj. “Hey buddy, you ok?” Alec said softly.  
Raj looked at him eyes glazed. Then it dawned to him that Alec was there. He sat up quickly. “What are you doing here?” He asked surprised  
“Someone needed to check on you, you know. Make sure you’re not going to do anything stupid” Alec joked.  
Raj grinned “Ow!” He yelped. His face hurt.   
“Whoa!” Alec recoiled in horror. He had seen Raj up close and it scared the life out of him. Raj had two black eyes, swollen lips and cheeks. His face looked bigger than normal. Suddenly Alec burst out laughing “ow!” He said clutching his stomach. It was painful to laugh as his stomach still hurt.  
“I guess we’re not allowed to have fun today” Raj said wryly.  
“Yeah.. I guess so” Alec said. He looked at his hands. Not daring to look at Raj’s face again. He’s still grinning though.  
“What happened to us Alec?” Raj asked softly  
“I started liking a boy” Alec confessed. “Boys tend to ruin some friendships, or so I’ve heard” he said shaking his head smiling.  
“No.. not really.. I think Magnus is good for you” Raj said gently  
Alec looked up at Raj in surprise. Raj was looking at him. “You really think so?”  
“Yeah.. it took me some hard beating to realize it. I guess he’s better suited for you. And you seem to like him enough”  
“I.. I do.. why the sudden change of heart?” Alec asked  
“I didn’t. I still like you Alec. I don’t know for how long this will last. But.. I’ve accepted it now. You’re not mine to keep” Raj said sadly.  
Alec wished he could help his friend. But he didn’t know how.  
“You should go back to school now. You might miss third and fourth period too.” Raj said  
“Yeah, I should.” Alec hesitated. “Raj?”  
“Yes?”  
“I’m always here for you. Even if you just want to talk.. ok?”  
“I know..”  
Alec turned to go. “Wait” Raj said, holding Alec’s wrist  
“Yeah?” Alec asked, sitting on the bed again, a bit closer to Raj this time  
“I love you Alec” Raj whispered.  
Alec didn’t know what to say. Raj hugged him and cried on his chest. Alec held his friend wishing there was something he could do.  
After awhile, Raj had already stopped crying. “I’m sorry for hitting you. And for all the fights.. for everything I’ve done that hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you” Raj whispered.  
Alec smiled at him, “no worries, you hit like a girl anyway”  
Raj shook his head smiling.  
“Boys? Ready for lunch?” mrs Hunter asked peeking inside.   
“Yeah mom, we’ll be right there” Raj said pulling away from Alec.  
“Ok then, come down before the food gets cold” Mrs Hunter said closing the door  
“You need to go back” Raj told Alec  
“Hey! Who was the one who grabbed me and won’t let go?” Alec joked  
“Magnus is lucky to have you”  
Alec blushed.  
“Just call me the moment he messes up ok?” Raj said half seriously  
Alec shook his head smiling “will you go to school tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, i will”  
“Great. See you tomorrow Raj”  
“See you tomorrow Lightwood”

———

Alec sneaked back during lunch. He got his packed lunch and looked for Magnus. He saw him with Jace and Simon.  
“Hey beautiful” Alec said grinning at Magnus as he sat beside him.  
“Gross! Some of us are trying to eat here you know!” Jace complained  
Magnus and Alec ignored him.  
“Where have you been?” Magnus asked. He had checked the clinic but Alec wasn’t there.  
“Oh um, I just checked on Raj. His mom was worried” Alec said, he was a bit uncomfortable of admitting it to Magnus.  
“Why didn’t you tell me” Magnus asked him worriedly. Magnus didn’t like that Alec had gone to Raj. But he was more worried because Alec didn’t tell him first.  
“I.. uh..” Alec couldn’t think of a reason why. Why didn’t he just tell Magnus? “I.. don’t know”   
“Because, when it comes to Raj, Alec doesn’t think, he’ll just act first and explain later.” Jace said.  
Not really helping there Jace, Alec thought. He sneaked a glance at Magnus. Magnus was chewing his food, he stopped and looked quickly at Alec catching him off guard.  
“What is it Alexander?” Magnus asked, turning his full attention towards Alec.  
“N-nothing” Alec said looking away quickly.   
Magnus had been thinking about what Jace had said. When he caught Alec staring at him, he knew Alec wanted to tell him something. Did I came too strong last night? Magnus wondered. Maybe he had pushed it when he had washed and dressed Alec. Maybe Alec didn’t like that.. his pretty boy was very reserved. Plus he was also wary of the punishment Magnus had mentioned. Magnus was starting to feel uneasy. What if Alec falls for Raj? Was that the reason why he went there alone? Magnus already expressed to him that he didn’t want him being alone with Raj. But he still went there. Even after what happened last night.  
Alec knows he had to explain to Magnus why he went to Raj. But he didn’t know how to. Initially, he had become worried. He was the closest to Raj and Raj was in his lowest point right now. It was the right thing to do. Maybe he can just tell Magnus that. Magnus will understand that, right? Alec was unsure.

———

Come dismissal time, Alec decided to ask Magnus out. He owes him dinner after all and he had been saving some of his allowance too. He could also talk last night and explain his visit to Raj.  
“Hey, Mags.. do.. do you want to hang out?” Alec asked nervously. It was his first time to ask someone out for a date. And this wasn’t just someone. It was Magnus.  
“Oh..” damn it, Magnus thought. He had already made plans with Cat and the gang.  
“You can hang out with us” Dot said to Alec  
“Oh, yeah.. sure.. i mean, if its ok” Alec said looking sideways at Magnus  
Oh no, they’re going to grill him, Magnus groaned. His friends had been wanting to meet the pretty boy of Magnus’ dreams. “Its ok darling.”

———

When they were walking out of campus, Jace and Simon caught up with them.  
“Alec! Do you want to go check on Raj?” Jace said falling into step with Alec, Magnus and Dot.  
“No, its ok. We already talked. I’m hanging out with Mags and Dot”  
“Oh, ok. See you guys tomorrow then” Jace said taking off with Simon  
“It’s fine Alexander. If you want to go check on Raj too.” Magnus said, trying to save Alec from his friends.  
“Oh, its ok.. I’d rather spend more time with you.” Alec blushed when he heard Dot giggle. “I mean, um, I.. I haven’t had a chance to hang out with your friends too”   
“Don’t worry Alec. We’ve all been dying to meet you” Dot said smirking.  
“Oh.. I can’t wait to meet them too” Alec said smiling shyly.

———

Alec, Magnus, Dot, Cat, Rafael and Ragnor gathered at starbucks. Alec and Magnus were sitting together on a 2 seater couch. The rest sat on single couches/chairs.  
“Magnus wasn’t joking when he said you were a pretty boy” Cat said looking at Alec fondly.  
Alec blushed at the compliment. Magnus had introduced him to his friends and he went around shaking their hands.  
“Alright! Since this is the first meeting. Alec needs to abide by our rules and play the 20 questions!” Ragnor announced.  
“Oh! Sure, no problem” Alec said smiling and accepting the challenge. Magnus’ friends were nice.  
“Ok, so I’ll ask you 20 questions and you must answer all of them, its quite easy” Ragnor said explaining the mechanics. “So let’s start.” Ragnor was rubbing his hands together, “are you ready?”  
“Yup”  
“Ok.. how many exes have you got?” Ragnor said while counting 1 with his left hand. Rafael mirrored Ragnor’s hand to count too.  
“None”  
“Has Magnus kissed you yet?”  
Alec blushed but he answered the question “no”  
“Really?” Cat asked shocked at the answer.  
“Yeah, that counts as another question right?” Alec asked hopefully.  
“Sorry, only my questions count” Ragnor said, “so next question.. Have you two slept together?”  
“Yes”  
Ragnor smirked and Cat and Dot giggled. Rafael laughed.  
Alec blushed, he hadn’t meant it that way. “I mean, we’ve slept together.. just sleeping”  
“If you say so.. ok next question. Have you heard Magnus snore?”  
“No”  
“Have you heard him sleep talk?”  
“Yes”  
“What did he say?” Ragnor already counts 6 in his hands  
Alec opened his mouth but quickly thought against it. “Um, can I skip that question?”  
“No, you must answer all 20 questions” Ragnor said arching his brow  
“No, he doesn’t have to answer all of them” Magnus said defending his pretty boy  
“Why won’t he answer it? What do you talk about in your sleep when Alec is there Magnus?” Cat asked teasingly  
“Alexander does not kiss and tell” Magnus said  
“Please, you haven’t even kissed him yet!” Dot pointed out laughing  
“Let’s stop this game darling and leave these losers shall we?” Magnus said winking at Alec.  
Alec laughed, “its ok.. Magnus just says mmmmm” well, he did answer the question, Alec thought.  
“Interesting..” Ragnor said, “What else did he say?”  
Alec thought for a while, “that’s good.”  
“Anything else?”  
“He mumbles some incoherent stuff” Alec said carefully. He wanted the sleep talk questions to be over.  
“Did he ever say your name?”  
Alec blushed. He didn’t know how to get out of this one. He looked over to Magnus for help.  
Magnus was making faces at Ragnor when he noticed his pretty boy looking at him. He seems really troubled. Magnus realized what Alec meant, his eyes widened with surprise. Ragnor seems to have caught on too.  
“By the Angel, Magnus! You’re dreaming of him!” Ragnor exclaimed laughing  
“Not just any dream! ‘Mmmm.. that’s good.. Alexander..’“ Dot said making sexy voices and turning her back on them while hugging herself with her hands reaching her back. It looks like she’s making out with someone. She turned around and grinned “that’s a script for a love making session!””  
“You’re having sex with him in your dreams!” Cat blurted out with glee!  
“I do not!” Magnus said indignantly. Although it was very intimate but his friends did not have to know about that.  
“Is it your first time?” Ragnor asked Alec quickly  
“What?” Alec said blushing furiously. He didn’t know how to answer that.  
“ scratch that last question” Ragnor said in haste  
“No no no, that counts Ragnor! Only 10 questions to go.” Magnus said hotly  
“Fine. Have you ever done it Alec?”  
“That’s too personal Ragnor!” Magnus said getting angry now. He can sense Alec was getting uncomfortable  
Ragnor stopped for a bit and regarded his friend. “Alright, we’re getting way too excited. How about something easy.. do you have a girl crush?”  
“No”  
“Can you name one girl whom you think is pretty?”  
“Izzy”  
“Well, anyone else besides family members?”  
“I.. I haven’t thought about it really”  
“There must be at least one girl right?”  
Alec frowned, “maybe Lydia..” he said slowly  
“Ooooh! So you do get girl crushes!” Cat said. Then turning to Magnus she said “i think i can give Magnus some serious competition.”  
“Tch, girl please” Magnus scoffed  
“Have you had your first kiss Alec?” Ragnor said continuing the questions  
“No”  
“Have you held hands with someone?”  
“Yes”  
“Do we know this person?”  
“Yes”  
“Is it Magnus?”  
“Yes”   
“You’ve held hands?!” Cat squealed.   
“In two weeks and that’s only the farthest Magnus has gotten. He’s getting ugly I think.. probably aging too fast” Ragnor said thoughtfully.  
Magnus’ eyes bored into his. “You have one question left Ragnor. I’d say make it count”  
“No, i still have atleast 2” Ragnor said  
“No.. Magnus is right.. only one left” Rafael said, he had been keeping count as well.  
“Fine, I’ve saved the best for last anyway. So, Alec.. our last question. Do you like Magnus?” Ragnor said, leaning back and smiling at Alec  
Alec smiled back at Ragnor, then turned to gaze at Magnus’ eyes. “Yeah.. I do”  
Magnus felt like he just won the lottery.  
“Sheesh Magnus! Just kiss the boy already!” Ragnor said sounding exasperated   
“Yeah Magnus, if you don’t, I will!” Cat volunteered  
“Kiss.. kiss.. kiss.. kiss” the 4 of Magnus’ friends chanted.  
Magnus smiled slowly at the blushing Alec, then turned to his friends. “No”  
“What?!” Dot said in disbelief.  
“We’ll kiss when we want to. Not because you guys want us to.” Magnus said rolling his eyes. He heard his pretty boy laughing. He winked at him.  
“Alright, I’m betting Alec will dump Magnus before he even gets to first base” Ragnor said, pulling out his wallet.  
“Oooh, i’ll bet on that one too.” Cat said  
“We can’t all bet the same, who will win then?” Rafael said  
“I’ll bet against you three. Make me rich guys ok?” Dot said looking at Alec and Magnus.  
The two boys just shook their heads but were smiling.


	17. There’s beautiful and then there’s you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Magnus?”  
> “Yes Alexander?”  
> “Is.. is this a date? I mean.. are we doing it already?” Alec asked in wonder  
> Magnus was lost. Doing it? Did he mean.. oh! “You’re asking if we’re already dating?”  
> Alec blushed. He was new to this. He wanted to date Magnus but he didn’t really know what happens in a date. What was the difference with hanging out? “Um.. yeah.. sort of..” Alec felt embarrassed in asking. But he needed to know. He wants to date Magnus properly and he wasn’t sure if this was it.  
> As much as Magnus would love to tell Alec that they are already dating, he still wanted a more special first date. And he wanted to be the one to initiate it. “We haven’t really been on an actual first date yet. Since we’re on that topic, I’d love to ask you out again. But this time, we’re not just hanging out. I’d like to take you out on a date Alexander. If that’s ok with you?”  
> “Yeah, that’s.. that’s fine with me” I can’t wait, Alec thought happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is inspired by the song, then there’s you by charlie puth :) can’t help it, i love his songs..  
> Also, Enorme is my favorite Italian restaurant in Malaysia. Which one’s your favorite? Let me know ok? Enjoy ;)

After a while, Alec had excused himself to go to the little men’s room.  
“Go! Don’t hurry back so we can talk about you” Cat said teasingly, smiling warmly at him.  
Alec grinned at her as he passed her by. Cat pinched his arm. Alec was surprised by the sudden gesture. Cat was biting her lower lip mischievously. She had the irresistible urge to pinch Alec, he was so cute. I could eat him, and it still wouldn’t be enough, Cat thought. Alec rubbed his sore arm and smiled but looked a bit confused at Cat.  
“You’re scaring him Cat. You’re being too forward, you’ll lose any chance you have with him. As if there was any to begin with though” Magnus smirked.  
Alec scratched the back of his neck “oh, its fine. No worries” Alec said smiling again at Cat before heading to the washroom.  
“So Magnus, just holding hands? What’s wrong with you?” Ragnor said taking a sip of his coffee.  
“What’s wrong with that? We’re taking it slow.” Magnus said  
“Aren’t you worried someone else might take him away? He is awfully too gorgeous for his own good” Cat said, her eyes were dreamy  
“Are you having a little crush on my pretty boy too?” Magnus asked feigning shock. Out of all his friends, Cat, like Magnus, had an eye for detail and all things pretty.  
“I’m just saying, if you’re not making your move, I’ll start making mine” Cat said teasingly.  
“I still can’t get over the fact that you haven’t even kissed him yet. It’s unbecoming of you” Ragnor said, his right hand on his chin, his pointer finger rubbing his lower lip.  
“And I can’t believe you guys pulled the 20 questions charade on him. Really guys, you just met him and you’re already trying to scare him away” Magnus complained. He had tried to stop the game from starting earlier. But Alec was quick to accept the challenge. His pretty boy was too trusting. I guess I can teach him to say no, Magnus wondered. Or maybe not, it would be better if his pretty boy will always say yes to him. All the fun things Magnus would be able to do. Of course, he can always still no. Magnus would always give him a choice. Unless he wants Magnus to make the choices for him. That would work out really well into his advantage..  
“Hey, lover boy, snap out of it. We’re still here you know” Rafael said, snapping his fingers in front of Magnus’ face.  
Magnus blinked back to reality.  
“As I was saying,” Ragnor said “I think he’s good for you. He’s serious about you enough to tell to us straight that he likes you”  
Magnus smiled “You didn’t need to tell me that. I would have still gone out with him even without your blessing”  
“We know that Magnus. What we’re trying to say is that, you better take him seriously too. This guy, I think he’s really into you. And if you mess this up, I’m sorry but I’m taking his side. We may not be friends after but hey, we had a good run” Cat said winking at him  
Magnus rolled his eyes.  
“What’s taking him so long? Is he going for number 2?” Rafael asked looking around for Alec  
“Well, Cat told him not to hurry back. He takes things seriously sometimes” Magnus explained  
“Gorgeous and a good, obedient boy too. How come you’re always lucky with men?!” Dot complained  
“I don’t know. I guess I’m just oozing with sex appeal” Magnus said smugly  
“Yeah right! Maybe he hasn’t met a lot of pretty guys yet” rafael said “Maybe I’ll introduce him to another friend of mine”  
“Don’t you dare!” Magnus said half threateningly  
“Or maybe I can just go out with him. Convince him that girls are fun too” Cat said  
“Just leave us alone. I shouldn’t have brought him here with me.” Magnus said sighing  
“Here he comes, quick act normal!” Dot said in a stage whisper that Magnus was sure Alec heard  
“Hey.. what did I miss?” Alec asked as he took his seat beside Magnus.  
“Oh nothing, we were just talking pretty things about you” Cat said smiling flirtatiously at him  
“Listen, we love to hang out more but Alec and I have somewhere we need to be” Magnus said, punishing his friends for being too comfortable with his pretty boy. Usually they were rather formal when they’re meeting his boyfriend or girlfriend for the first time. Now they’re just too rowdy. He needed to teach them a lesson. If they don’t behave, he won’t be bringing Alec over every time they hangout.  
“But we just got here!” Cat exclaimed  
“Yeah but, we really need to go and err.. have Alec’s cel phone fixed” Magnus thought quickly  
“Oh, yeah.. i need to have it fixed soon” Alec said helping Magnus out. Magnus smiled at him then stood up. “Let’s go darling. Guys, we’ll catch up some other time ok?”  
“It was a pleasure meeting all of you” Alec said saying his goodbyes.  
“The pleasure was all ours sweetheart” Cat said shaking his hand then covering it with her other hand and holding it far longer than necessary.  
“Ok, we really need to go now. Bye!” Magnus slowly prying Cat’s hands from his pretty boy and led him outside. Magnus didn’t notice that he had not let go of Alec’s hand until Alec moved his fingers to interlock with his.  
“So, where did you really want to go?” Alec asked  
“Let’s get your phone fixed first, then maybe go for dinner?” Magnus said looking over at his tall companion.  
“Ok, sure. I’m buying this time” He grinned  
So cute, Magnus thought. He wanted so much to kiss Alec earlier. But the more they got close, the more he had wanted the moment to be special. They haven’t been on an official date either. Magnus would need to plan on that soon. 

———

Alec left his phone to the repairman then went back to see Magnus looking over at the arcade area. He followed his gaze and saw that Magnus was looking at an oversized white bunny. Hmmm, Alec thought.  
“Oh, how long have you been standing there?” Magnus said, his attention back to his pretty boy. He had been looking over at the white rabbit named Cony who was the wife of Brown. He saw the characters in his line chat. There was something about bunnies that Magnus found appealing.  
“Not long enough. Let’s go?” Alec said inclining his head to the opposite direction.  
“Where are we going?” Magnus asked following Alec  
“Is italian food ok for you? There’s this restaurant called Enorme. It serves the best Carbonara pasta and well, i like almost all the pizza there.. so you’re free to choose which ones you like”  
“I love italian food too. Well, i like most foods anyway”  
When they reached the restaurant, Alec opened the door for Magnus “After you”  
Magnus smiled, his pretty boy was a gentleman. He stepped inside the restaurant. He saw the pizza was being cooked in wood-fired ovens. There was also a bar for wine. His pretty boy had class.  
As they sat across from each other, a waiter handed them the menu then left.  
Alec opened his menu, “I’m thinking we could share. The pizza here is quite big and the pasta serving can be good for 2 pax as well. We can have dessert and wine too. There’s some appetizers and salads if you want. You can choose which ones you like” Alec said smiling at Magnus. Magnus looked beautiful under the soft glow of the restaurant’s dim lights. Well, he looked more and more beautiful to Alec in each passing day.  
Magnus looked at his pretty boy. There was something about the lighting in the restaurant, it made him look so angelic. “Hmmm.. i like any pizza as long as it has meat and cheese” Magnus said, putting his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together to rest his chin on top of it. He liked gazing at his pretty boy. The soft light made Alec’s hazel eyes look more dreamy to Magnus. “As for salad, i’m not really a fan. I’d love to try the red wine. For dessert..” I can have you, Magnus thought, pausing a little. “Hmmm.. you can decide. I love desserts”  
“Great! For the pizza, we can have half Prosciutto di Pancetta and half Al Funghi. For dessert.. hmmm.. i love chocolate so maybe Chocolate Fondant?”  
So he loves chocolates, Magnus noted “Sounds good darling”  
“Great, I’ll order then” Alec said looking over to signal the waiter.

———

As soon as the food arrived, Alec had busied himself with serving Magnus. He hadn’t offered to feed Magnus like he did at his home, to Magnus’ disappointment. But he made up for it by taking care of Magnus’ needs. Magnus has never felt anyone pamper him this much. And they weren’t even officially a couple yet.  
Alec smiled at him after putting a slice of pizza and some pasta on his plate. “Try it. It’s one of my favorite pastas and the pizzas here are the best” Alec said nervously. He loved this place and he was hoping Magnus would too.  
“Mmmmm, yeah! It is good” Magnus said as he tried the pasta.  
Alec grinned at him and took a bite of his pizza.  
They ate for awhile, talking about the food and the place.  
“How did you know this place?” Magnus was asking, as Alec placed another slice of pizza on his plate.  
“Oh, Raj took me here first on my birthday in our freshmen year. He knew i loved Italian Cuisine.” Alec explained  
“Oh, i see” Raj huh.. Magnus thought, feeling a little dreadful at the mention of his rival.  
Alec noticed that Magnus’ eyes have darkened slightly at the mention of Raj. He quickly reach his right hand out to cover Magnus’ left hand that was on the table. His thumb was brushing over on top of the back of Magnus’ hand, as if trying to gently appease him.  
Magnus gazed at their hands but he did not move.  
“Magnus?”  
“Yes Alexander?” He said, looking back at Alec’s face  
“About Raj.. we’re very close. He was my first friend in school. I was the new kid back in our first year. It was kind of a rough first day in school for me. No one wanted to talk to me. Well, Lydia was the first one to talk to me but then her girl friends took her away without even bothering to even acknowledge me. I was lonely then. By the end of the day, when I was finding my locker, I met Raj. And he was the only guy who talked to me and actually asked me to hang out.” Alec looked at Magnus carefully. His eyes seems glazed and Alec can’t read him. So he went ahead with his story. “We were inseparable since then. Raj used to be a lot taller than me and well, he is a few months older too. I looked up to him I guess. He’s like my older brother and I trust his judgement.”  
Wait, did he say like an older brother? Magnus thought, his hopes suddenly high again. “So he’s like a big brother to you?” He asked, careful not to let his happiness be heard in his tone.  
“Yeah.. I told him that too. Then I told him that I liked you” Alec said smiling shyly  
“Oh..” Magnus was in cloud nine again. His pretty boy does really take him to heaven. And now it was just talking and stories. But what if it was something else, like when they kiss or something? Magnus would have probably sky rocketed to the moon and back.  
“Earlier, I.. I didn’t know why I didn’t tell you that I’m going over to Raj’s. I just felt really bad with all that’s happened. He had always taken care of me and now, I think he needed me to be there for him. So I went over to his place” Alec paused, not sure if he should continue.  
“Its ok darling, tell me what happened” Magnus said, his hand that Alec was holding was now moving. Fingers slowly moving up to interlock with Alec’s. His thumb was brushing on top of his pretty boy’s thumb.  
“He was a mess” Alec whispered. He cleared his throat and spoke normally again. “I told him that I’ll always be there for him. We hugged, and.. he cried for a bit and said sorry” Alec decided not to tell Magnus about the I love you part. It meant nothing to him and he didn’t want Magnus to think about it too..  
“I understand. You’re a good friend. Just.. please tell me about it next time ok? I want us to be able to talk about anything. No secrets.”  
Alec smiled at Magnus “ok.. i love talking to you anyway”  
Did he say love? Magnus thought smiling back.  
The waiter came and they both pulled back their hands. Grinning at each other sheepishly. The waiter smiled at them, “you guys are a cute couple” he said while pouring them some more red wine.  
“Oh, we’re not a couple yet.” Alec said quickly.  
Hmm, he always has this sense of responsibility to answer even when he’s not asked. Magnus thought feeling amused at his pretty boy.  
“Well, you’d make a lovely couple then. Good luck” the waiter winked at Alec and left them again.  
Alec took a sip of the red wine and frowned while trying to swallow down the liquid.  
“Do you drink Alexander?” Magnus asked, watching him fondly  
“Not really. I’ve tried drinking beer but I’m not really a fan.”  
“What else have you tried?”  
“Well, now this red wine. But I’ve tried some other stuff too when Raj, Jace, Simon and I go to bars.”  
“Really? So what have you tried?” Magnus said asking again. Curious as to what his pretty boy liked drinking.  
“Um.. I don’t really know what they’re called. I just try out those drinks that some guys buy for me in bars.” Alec said  
Magnus’ brow arched at the thought of a guy buying his pretty boy drinks. “Did these guys hit on you as well?” He teased.  
“Oh, uh.. just talking. But there was this time, I think the drink was too strong. I got dizzy. This guy was offering to take me home, i mean, i thought it was nice of him but I didn’t know him. I kept telling him no”  
Magnus was shocked, not because his pretty boy was taken advantaged of. He understood that completely and felt more protective of him. He was shocked Alec still thought of the guy as nice. He’s too naive, Magnus thought. “Were you ok though? He didn’t take you home, did he?”  
“Yeah, I was ok. Raj was there, he said he’d take care of it and he and Simon talked to the guy. Jace had pulled me away to step outside. I think some of the fresh air helped. We all went home to Raj’s afterwards. I can’t remember much after about that though” Alec said thinking about that night. All he remembered was that his body had felt really hot and his mind was spinning. He woke up with the worst hangover the next day. Raj was fussing about him non stop.  
“Alexander, you don’t go to bars alone, do you?” Magnus asked. If his pretty boy was, he’d have to make it clear that he didn’t like Alec to go alone.  
“No, of course not. Why would you think that?” Alec asked perplexed at the question  
“Just wanted to clear that out. I’m worried about you” Magnus said truthfully. A huge wave of relief washed over him. His pretty boy might be naive but he had a good head on his shoulders. He’s not the type to go looking for trouble and Magnus felt at ease with the thought.  
“Maybe we can go to the bars some time too” Magnus said after awhile.  
“Yeah, I’d love that” Alec said smiling.  
“I’ll let you sample my favorite drink. If you’re not afraid to try it.” Magnus said  
“Sure, I.. I like trying new things.. specially with you” Alec said blushing  
Really, this guy.. will be the death of me.. oh my heart.. Magnus thought as his heart beat faster. His pretty boy was very good at flirting, even if he didn’t realize it. “We’ve got a lot of time for all those things darling”

———

Dessert was almost over and Magnus felt that he liked having some time alone like this with his pretty boy. Actually, any alone time that he has with his pretty boy was always great. It’s like he always felt so complete.  
“Magnus?”  
“Yes Alexander?”  
“Is.. is this a date? I mean.. are we doing it already?” Alec asked in wonder  
Magnus was lost. Doing it? Did he mean.. oh! “You’re asking if we’re already dating?”  
Alec blushed. He was new to this. He wanted to date Magnus but he didn’t really know what happens in a date. What was the difference with hanging out? “Um.. yeah.. sort of..” Alec felt embarrassed in asking. But he needed to know. He wants to date Magnus properly and he wasn’t sure if this was it.  
As much as Magnus would love to tell Alec that they are already dating, he still wanted a more special first date. And he wanted to be the one to initiate it. “We haven’t really been on an actual first date yet. Since we’re on that topic, I’d love to ask you out again. But this time, we’re not just hanging out. I’d like to take you out on a date Alexander. If that’s ok with you?”  
“Yeah, that’s.. that’s fine with me” I can’t wait, Alec thought happily.

———

As dinner ended and they went their separate ways to head home, Alec passed by the big white rabbit he saw Magnus was staring at earlier. He quickly went over to the arcade area.


	18. Shut up and dance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was thinking of having cake by the ocean?”  
> “Cake by the ocean?” Alec asked again, his eyes were laughing even when he tried hard not to.  
> “Yes Alexander. I was thinking of having a date with you on the beach. We can book a hotel room to stay the night, separate beds if you like” Magnus hastily added the last part.  
> Oh he’s serious, Alec thought. “Yeah, I’d love to.” In an after thought, he said. “Cake by the ocean huh?” Alec repeated this time teasingly  
> “Well, I wanted to get your attention” Magnus said grinning  
> “You’ve always got my full attention Mags” Alec said smiling at him his voice a bit lower than usual.  
> Smooth talker, he learns fast, Magnus thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song “Shut up and Dance” by Walk the Moon. Everytime I hear it I just feel like banging my head like a rockstar in the parts where they sing, shut up and dance! Lol XD  
> Its a bit short now.. i’m working on other chapters too.. so i may post the next one soon.. hopefully.. work gets in the way *sigh* anyway, enjoy ;)

Alec went home smiling that night. He was surprised to find his friends at his dining area. There were 2 boxes of pizza, a box of chicken and chips and some spaghetti.  
“Hey, what’s going on?” Alec asked.  
Raj looked up to see Alec. He had his backpack on one hand. On his back was a large white bunny stuffed toy.   
“Where have you been? We’ve been waiting for you to eat dinner. Pizza’s cold now” Jace said  
“Oh, I.. I already had dinner” Alec said, putting down his school bag by the stairs. “Give me a minute” he said, before his friends can respond, he raced up the stairs taking 2 steps up at a time. He carefully placed the stuffed toy on his bed. The guy in the arcade had created a makeshift backpack for him so he would be able to carry the toy properly. He then ran back down.  
“What’s the occasion? Is it someone’s birthday?” Alec asked as Simon went to reheat the food in the microwave.  
“We just thought we all could talk about what had happened” Raj said quietly  
“Oh.. you.. haven’t told them yet?” Alec asked taking a seat beside Raj. Jace sat across the table from him.  
“We already know. We just wanted to talk to you about this” Jace said. He looked serious.  
Alec sat straight, he had no idea what his friends are up to. “Ok, what’s there to talk about?”  
“About Magnus” Raj said  
“What about him?”  
“Aren’t you falling a bit too fast for the guy?” Jace said   
“What do you mean?” Alec asked bewildered.  
“Alec, look.. I’ve been in love with you for three years.. and I never forced you to do anything stupid. I.. I just want you to take it slow with this guy. You barely even know him” Raj said quietly.  
“We’re not doing anything stupid” Alec said defensively.  
“Where were you tonight then? Why did you get home so late?” Simon asked, bringing over the pizza to the table and sitting beside Jace.  
“I treated him to dinner.” Alec said  
“Is that all?” Raj asked  
“No”   
“So, what else happened?” Jace asked taking a slice of pizza  
“We went our separate ways after dinner. I went to the arcade for a bit, that’s why I went home later”  
“And you didn’t inform anyone you were at the arcade?” Simon asked  
“I don’t have my phone, its still with the repairman. Really guys, this conversation is not going anywhere”  
“Why don’t you just shut up for a while and listen?” Jace said staring Alec down  
Alec crossed his arms but didn’t say anything.   
Jace sighed. “We’re worried about you ok? You don’t answer your phone. Now you don’t even have a phone. And we’re not sure if you’re even with Magnus or somewhere by yourself”  
“I can take care of myself” Alec muttered  
“Hey! Hey! What did I say about listening?” Jace said  
Alec rolled his eyes.  
“Alec, listen.. We’re really worried about you. I’m worried about you. You’re too nice, you always feel that you have to do the right thing. I.. I hurt you last night and you show up in my room the next day. What if I hurt you again?.. you’re too.. trusting..”  
“What’s wrong with that? You’re my friend, I trust you. You make one mistake, that doesn’t define you. You make one wrong move, it doesn’t amount to all the good things you’ve done” Alec said.  
“Alright, someone grab me now before I start kissing him then just apologize later.” Raj said  
Simon laughed but he grabbed Raj and they switched chairs.  
“Ok, let me try” Simon said rubbing his hands together. “Alec.. you don’t know anything about Magnus. Yet you go with him whenever, wherever.”  
“That’s how relationships start. We have to start with trust right? I followed you guys around before too. I wasn’t wrong about you” Alec said stubbornly.  
“Ok, is it just the lighting in this area? Why do I feel like kissing Alec too” Simon joked. Raj hit his head with a hand towel.  
“Enough!” Jace said. They weren’t getting anywhere. “Just answer me this Alec, how many relationships do you think Magnus has had?”  
“I don’t know.. There’s Camille so that’s one..”  
“It’s seven-“ Jace started but Alec cut him off immediately   
“Seven.. that’s not so bad” Alec could work with that. 7 exes was ok  
“I wasn’t finished” Jace said rebutting Alec  
“Seven.. teen?” Alec said slowly. Magnus was 17yrs old and he had 17 relationships. At the age of 17, Alec had 0.  
“No, seventy” Jace joked. Then seeing the instant panic in Alec’s eyes, he quickly took it back “i’m kidding. Its seventeen. But its still a big number. Do you understand now?” He said sighing exaggeratedly.  
Seventeen.. it was indeed a big number. Magnus has had 17 relationships. He was very experienced. And Alec had went on and on to Magnus about the, oh i don’t know if we’re dating yet crap. He must have bored the beautiful boy with his inexperience. He has no clue as to what he was doing”  
“Ok.. i get it now. So what do I have to do?” Alec asked his friends  
“Talk to us. These things, these are stuff that needs to be discussed with friends. We can help you with this and we want to. You’re new to this but Magnus is not. And Magnus is aware of that. And we know you trust him and everything. But you can trust us too. We’re your friends. You can tell us about this. Its what friends do. We talk about relationships and girls or boys” Jace said  
His friends were willing to help him. And he needed all the help he can get. “Ok.. so where do i start?” Alec said, embarrassed for his actions earlier. He should try not to be so stubborn when people were trying to give him advise.  
“From the beginning. From when you first saw Magnus” Simon said.  
So Alec talked to his friends. And told them everything, starting from the beginning.

———

It was 1 in the morning and the 4 friends were sleeping in Alec’s bedroom. Simon and Raj were sleeping on the bed. Jace and Alec were on sleeping bags at the floor. They have talked for houra about Magnus and everything that has happened. Alec was relieved to be finally able to tell someone about Magnus. It was just too much to handle alone. And he didn’t really know what he was doing. He didn’t want to mess it up just because he was too innocent as Raj had put it.  
Jace even taught him some lines he could use to Magnus. He guaranteed it worked 100% on girls. But Magnus was a guy, Alec was not sure if it would work with Magnus too. Jace taught him some moves too. He wanted to try that on Magnus. Definitely.  
He showed them the dance routine that Magnus taught him too. They promised to be there for his tryouts tomorrow.  
But He still can’t get over the fact that Magnus has had 17 relationships. The beautiful boy might be getting tired of him. He needed to up his game. He tried to relax and sleep again. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world though. He had 3 best friends who were behind him all the way. And one hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend.

———

The four of them took the train to school the following day.  
Magnus was surprised to see the four together.  
“Hey beautiful” Alec greeted him, quickly buttoning Magnus’ polo.  
Raj and Jace groaned. Simon smiled at Magnus knowingly.  
That’s weird, Magnus thought.  
“Hi darling.. and Hi Raps, Jace and Simon” he said greeting Alec’s friends with a smile. They greeted him back, although Raj rolled his eyes at him, and carried on with their conversation, leaving Magnus and Alec be.  
Am I missing something here? Magnus thought. “What’s with Master Po Ping and the Kung Fu gang?” He whispered to Alec.  
“Master Po Ping?” Alec asked him confused  
“You know, Po the panda? In Kung Fu Panda” Magnus said his lips pointing forward to Raj. Raj still had the remnants of the 2 black eyes that Magnus had given him.  
Alec bit his lips and tried hard not to laugh out loud.  
“What? You were thinking it” Magnus teased  
“Hey, that’s my friend. Don’t call him Po or Panda.” Alec said trying to reprimand Magnus but failing as his lips twitched to a smile.  
“But really, why are they here? Have they moved in with you?” Talk about obsessive friendships, Magnus thought.  
“They spent the night at my place. And we all just talked. You know, about everything that happened”  
“Oh” Magnus didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing.   
The train arrived and Alec still took the spot next to the wall, he pulled Magnus to seat beside him  
Magnus absentmindedly took his earphones and gave one to Alec. Alec placed it in his ear and shifted to rest his head on the wall. Magnus started playing his song and looked over to his pretty boy.  
Alec listened to the song. Jace had told him that Magnus was using the music to seduce him. Now the song was Strip that down by Liam Payne. Alec blushed. It was probably just a random song. Alec decided not to believe everything that Jace had said. Magnus isn’t like that, right?  
Alec had blushed but kept his eyes closed. Magnus smiled. His pretty boy was easy to seduce. Well, Magnus loved music and there were a lot of songs he can play for his pretty boy.

———

Come lunch time, Magnus knew something has definitely changed. Raj was being nice to him. Who knew Raj could be nice? Now they were talking about the dance tryouts. Raj, Simon and Jace had said that they will be there to cheer Alec on.   
“Thanks guys, I’ll need all the support I can get” Alec said grinning  
“You’ll do great darling, you have a great teacher remember?” Magnus said. He was even sitting beside his pretty boy now. Raj sat across them.  
Jace snorted. “Yeah, I bet you’d love teaching Alec all the dance moves that require close contact”  
Alright, Jace knows about the dance practice. Alec must have told him. Magnus thought, then he was horrified. Jace, Raj and Simon knows! Alec must have told them last night. That was why his pretty boy seemed different. But, it was a good kind of different. His pretty boy seemed to be less unsure of himself now. His friends have accepted his relationship with Magnus. Well, it was about damn time too, Magnus thought laughing at Jace’s remark. “Well, most dance moves require close proximity anyway” he said almost defensively.  
“I’m sure. Alec doesn’t mind though”  
“Jace! Shut up!” Alec said blushing furiously  
Magnus smiled. Well this 2.0 version of Alec’s friends were better.

———

Soon it was dance tryouts. Magnus had arranged the list to have Alec be the first one to go.  
“Alec Lightwood” Magnus called. The classroom’s desks and chairs were all pushed back to the sides. The students sat on them or on the floor. There was a big space in the middle enough for a group to dance. In the front of the room, there were 4 desks that were placed for the panel of judges. They will be deciding who stays and who goes. There should be atleast 3 yes votes to get in. The judges were Maia, Magnus, Camille and Rafael.  
Alec got up and went to the center. His friends cheered loudly from the side.  
“Are you ready darling?” Magnus asked. He had his phone and a speaker on the desk. He had cropped the song for Alec.  
“Yeah, I am” Alec said smiling at Magnus.  
Magnus hit the play button and they all watched Alec. He’s perfect, Magnus thought. His pretty boy moved gracefully. More confident now because he knows the song by heart now. His lips were moving as well, as if singing in time with the music. He still kept his eyes lowered though. His pretty boy was still shy. By the time Alec was finished, everyone in the room was cheering for him. Magnus remembered this scene from when he first started auditioning for the dance club. Everyone loved him. And now, everyone loved his pretty boy too.  
“Oh he’s in. Hands down. He’s in for me” Maia said grinning at Alec when the cheering finally subsided.   
“I don’t know, I’m not fully satisfied with it” Camille said slowly  
“Nothing ever satisfies you Camille” Magnus said rolling his eyes.  
Alec fidgeted. He tried really hard. He practiced a lot last night too.  
“Maybe he can do another routine?” Camille said smiling deviously at Alec.  
He didn’t have another routine. He didn’t even know how to really dance. Alec looked apologetically at Magnus then turned to Camille. “I don’t know any other rou-“  
“Here I’ll show you. I’ll dance first then you try it” Rafael said, quickly rising from his seat and going over to the center. He took a spot to Alec’s right and faced him. “Ready?”  
“Yeah” Alec said facing Rafael, brows furrowed with determination  
Rafael did a pretty simple dance routine then looked at Alec.  
Alec copied his moves flawlessly  
Not bad, Rafael thought. This guy has got skills, I wonder.. Let’s see how you do this one. Rafael did another routine that was a bit more complicated than the last one then finished off with a moonwalk.  
Damn it, whose side is he?! Magnus thought furiously at his friend. Initially, he had thought, Rafael had come to his pretty boy’s rescue. Now he was second guessing it.  
“Can.. can I see it again?” Alec said nervously.  
“Ok” Rafael did the routine again, a bit more slowly this time. “Got it?”  
Alec nodded. He took a deep breath then started dancing, he also copied the moonwalk at the end.  
Magnus’ jaw dropped. He knew Alec was a quick study. He hadn’t expected his pretty boy to be able to do the moonwalk in his first try. It wasn’t perfect but for a first timer, Alec was pretty great.  
“Alright he’s in! And he’ll be my protege” Camille said quickly claiming Alec. Each dancer was allowed to take an apprentice under their wing. They will be in charge of training them. If the trainer had a title like Camille was Vice President of the club, in her absence, Alec will assume that position.   
“No, he’s mine” Magnus said possessively.   
“What happened to the democracy? I believe our rules were whoever calls it first. Have we changed those rules now Mr. President?” Camille asked Magnus challenging him.  
Magnus closed his eyes and exhaled slowly trying not to let Camille affect him. He should have strangled her when he had the chance. “Fine, since you called it first, he’s yours to train” Magnus said thru clenched teeth  
“Why thank you Magnus. That was.. generous.. of you” camille smirked then turned to Alec “hey pretty boy, you’re mine now”  
Alec didn’t really understand what was happening, he just nodded to Camille.  
“Congrats, you’re in” Rafael said reaching out to shake Alec’s hand. Alec accepted it and said his thanks to Rafael and the judges. He looked at Magnus beaming.  
Magnus forgot all about Camille and acknowledged his pretty boy with an incline of his head. “Congrats Alexander” smiling proudly at him.  
Alexander bowed his head and shyly walked back to the sides, joining Raj and the others. Jace stood up, high fived and semi hugged him, patting his back. Simon reached out for a fist bump. Raj ruffled his hair as he took a seat in between them. He grinned at Magnus as he sat down.  
So the big brother is still there, playing the best friend huh. Magnus thought. He wasn’t worried about Alec. But Raj is still a major concern for him. He still doesn’t completely trust the guy.

———

When dance club was over, Alec was in a hurry. He was late for work, he was about to go when he felt someone tug at his arm.   
“Alexander”  
He turned to face Magnus, “hey beautiful, what’s up” work can wait right? He was already late so what’s a few more minutes.  
“Alexander, are you free tomorrow night?”   
“Yeah sure, what did you have in mind?”  
“I was thinking of having cake by the ocean?”  
“Cake by the ocean?” Alec asked again, his eyes were laughing even when he tried hard not to.  
“Yes Alexander. I was thinking of having a date with you on the beach. We can book a hotel room to stay the night, separate beds if you like” Magnus hastily added the last part.  
Oh he’s serious, Alec thought. “Yeah, I’d love to.” In an after thought, he said. “Cake by the ocean huh?” Alec repeated this time teasingly  
“Well, I wanted to get your attention” Magnus said grinning  
“You’ve always got my full attention Mags” Alec said smiling at him his voice a bit lower than usual.  
Smooth talker, he learns fast, Magnus thought. “So I’ll pick you up at around 6? I figured we could drop our things first in the hotel. Then have dinner.. maybe swim a little afterwards before calling it a night”  
“Sounds nice. I’ll be ready by 6 then”   
“Dinner may be a little formal but, we’ll be doing it at the beach so just bring some slippers”  
“Oh, ok” Alec needed Izzy’s help then. He wouldn’t know what would be a little formal for a beach setting.   
“See you tomorrow then darling. Take care alright?” Magnus said, backing away slowly. He still had a lot of stuff to do for the dance club.  
“You too” Alec said, smiling before turning the other direction. He was late for work.


	19. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon may not look like it, but he was actually more muscular than either Jace or Raj. He was usually whiny and talkative but when he was serious, he could be pretty unnerving.   
> He didn’t reveal this side often. But he knew that Izzy loved this side of him. They have gone out a couple of times and he was falling hard for Alec’s sister. He wanted to be formal about it. Bring her flowers at home and confront Alec about his intentions with her. But Alec was overprotective of his siblings. And Izzy didn’t want Alec to know. Actually, she didn’t want anyone to know. But they have spent more time together this past few days. The late nights on the phone. He was serious about her but he didn’t know what she feels about him. And now with everything that was happening, he was calm about it because Izzy had already told him what she suspected. And as usual, Izzy was right all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My least favorite chapter.. why? No Malec >.< why again you might ask?.. i needed to fill some plot holes and do some character build ups and whatnots. *groans*  
> This is inspired by the song With You by Linkin Park. Enjoy.. i hope.. ;)

This happened on the day when Raj took a leave of absence. 

Raj lay awake on his bed. He did not sleep. He’d doze off only to be awaken from the slightest of sounds. His mom was up and his dad had already left. He heard his car go away and the sounds of gates closing. He heard everything. Even the neighbor’s dogs bark or the bell from the bike of the newspaper boy.  
He had hurt the man he loved the most. And not just hurt physically, he had said awful things too. His Alec. Not really his. Never really was. The reality had disheartened him. This whole time, he had been living in his perfect dream. One wherein Alec would wake up some day and love him back.  
He had tossed and turned. But even though he was exhausted, sleep did not come for him. He wished he could forget everything. But he’s sure that Magnus won’t let that happen. Jace would surely be mad as hell too when he learns about it.   
“Raj.. dear? Are you up?” His mom had knocked on the door and peaked inside.  
He turned his back to the door. He can’t face his mom this way. He looked like hell.  
“Honey?”  
“I’m not going to school”  
“Why not?”  
“I don’t feel good”  
Mrs. Hunter frowned. She went inside and went to her son. Then she gasped. “What happened dear? Are you alright?! Do you want to go to the hospital?” She asked, her maternal instinct kicking in. Her son was a mess, he had dried blood on his lips and the sides of his face. His whole face was swelling and bruises were everywhere.  
“I’m fine mom. Go away”  
“Raj, I’m here ok. Let me clean that up for you” Mrs Hunter left the room and came back with a basin with cool water and a towelette. She cleaned up her son’s face. He was crying.  
“Shhhh, its ok dear. Do you want me to call Alec?”  
“No.. he.. he won’t come mom.. I.. I messed up”  
“Shhhh, ok.. we won’t call him.. just try and get some sleep ok..”  
Raj cried silently. He had lost his best friend, the best guy in the world. And it was all his fault.

———

When Alec left, Raj felt a little better. He didn’t deserve any of it. He didn’t deserve Alec’s forgiveness. But still, it was given to him. Without hesitation, Alec had forgiven him. He didn’t even understand why. He didn’t deserve a second chance. Or any chance at all. But his Alec had saved him. Alec may have forgiven him, but he still cannot forgive himself. He still had to face Jace and Simon later. Jace had texted him that he and Simon will be dropping by after school. He knew Jace was very close to Alec. They’re probably more close than he is with Alec. He got up and took a shower. He needed to get ready. He might be getting another beating sooner than he expected.

———

Jace and Simon left Alec with Magnus and Dot.  
“What do you think happened last night?” Simon asked Jace.  
“I don’t know. Raj is not replying to any of my texts. But Mrs Hunter told me that Alec dropped by this morning and talked to Raj. She says Raj seems better after.” Jace said  
“Alec really has that effect on him huh”  
“Yeah, the guy’s obsessed. I just hope he didn’t do anything stupid” Jace said, they hailed a cab to go to Raj’s place.  
A few minutes later, they arrived at Raj’s mansion. Mrs Hunter had greeted them and told them that Raj was in his room.  
They went up to Raj’s room and knocked, the door was ajar so Jace just pushed it and let himself in. Raj was sitting on the bed, a box was on his lap. Hundreds of pictures were scattered around the bed. It was pictures of Alec and Raj together.  
“Hey Raj” Jace said slowly. Raj looked up to him. Jace was taken aback by the sight infront of him. Raj’s face was swelling to almost twice the normal size. He had been beaten up pretty good. The blood drained from Jace’s face, “who did this to you?” He whispered, fear was creeping in his gut. He didn’t want to believe it, but he had to ask. “Is.. is it Alec?”  
“No.. he didn’t hurt me” Raj said, his voice sounded broken  
“Magnus? Why?” Jace said slowly, anger was now raging within him.  
“Magnus only did it to stop me.. from hurting Alec”  
“You what?!” Simon gasped. Jace was too stunned to talk.  
“But we saw Alec earlier, he was in school. He’s fine” Jace said disbelievingly.  
“I think I punched and kicked him more on the stomach. Not the face.. Alec.. he can hide his bruises well. But its there. We saw it. Me, Magnus and Izzy. His body was all black and blue. He passed out for awhile.” Raj said sadly  
“Are you telling me.. that you punched and kicked Alec so bad.. that his stomach is covered in bruises.. So bad.. that he passed out?..” Jace said spitting the words in his anger. His whole being was trembling with rage.  
“Yes” Raj said simply, tears falling down his cheeks  
Jace couldn’t hold it in, he went over to Raj and grabbed his shirt and punched him. Before he could launch the second punch, Simon had grabbed his wrists then pushed him back against the wall. His other hand pushing back his shoulder. “Jace stop!”  
“Didn’t you hear what he just said?!” Jace shouted at Simon  
“I heard every word Jace. But punching Raj won’t erase what happened” Simon said quietly  
“How can you be calm about this?! Jace asked Simon. His blue eyes were turning icy.  
“Because someone needs to be calm and break up the fights. I’m not happy with Raj either Jace. But fists won’t solve anything. So relax.” Simon growled.  
Simon may not look like it, but he was actually more muscular than either Jace or Raj. He was usually whiny and talkative but when he was serious, he could be pretty unnerving.   
He didn’t reveal this side often. But he knew that Izzy loved this side of him. They have gone out a couple of times and he was falling hard for Alec’s sister. He wanted to be formal about it. Bring her flowers at home and confront Alec about his intentions with her. But Alec was overprotective of his siblings. And Izzy didn’t want Alec to know. Actually, she didn’t want anyone to know. But they have spent more time together this past few days. The late nights on the phone. He was serious about her but he didn’t know what she feels about him. And now with everything that was happening, he was calm about it because Izzy had already told him what she suspected. And as usual, Izzy was right all along.  
Jace closed his eyes for a minute. He calmed down a bit. Simon released him.  
“What now?” Jace asked  
The three of them fell silent. It seemed like time passed by slowly.  
“What happened when Alec went here this morning? You didn’t hurt him again, did you?” Jace said accusingly.  
Raj shook this head. “No.. he came here to cheer me up” he buried his face in his hands.  
Simon and Jace looked at Raj in surprise. “What?!”  
Jace was getting angry again. How could Raj do that? Alec was so trusting and sweet. And Raj had punched the lights out of him. He charged towards Raj again punching him as much as he can. Simon stopped the fight by grabbing Jace’s wrist and pulling him away. Jace kicked out whatever he can kick of Raj. Raj didn’t fight back.  
“You stay the hell away from Alec! Do you hear me Raj!” Jace shouted, struggling against Simon.  
Simon pushed Jace face first into the wall. “Damn it Jace, calm down!” Simon hissed.  
Jace struggled but cannot free himself from Simon’s grip. Eventually, he had stopped moving and breathed slowly. Simon slowly released him, sighing.  
“We can’t continue like this” Simon said sitting on the bed facing Jace, his back towards Raj.  
Jace leaned his forehead on the wall. He had been stupid to leave Raj alone with Alec. Raj had a bad temper, he was a bomb waiting to explode. And Alec had taken the full blast of it. His jaw hardened. “What do we do now. Any bright ideas?” He said fighting to keep the calm in his voice.  
“I’ll.. I’ll stay away from Alec. From you guys” Raj said. He didn’t trust himself anymore with Alec.  
“No, Alec will just find a way to see you.” Jace said shaking his head thinking quickly. Alec can be really stubborn when it came to his friends and family. He will be devastated if Raj suddenly avoids him. “Raj, you stick with us. You can’t have Alec alone. It can’t be just the two of you alone. Do I make myself clear?” Jace said turning to face Raj now. It was the only way he can protect Alec. He needed to keep watch of Raj.  
“Yes” Raj said looking him straight in the eye. He was keeping his word. Jace felt torn. He knew Raj loved Alec. And a part of him had been rooting for Raj. But now he needed to protect Alec. Because Alec will never protect himself against Raj. He would have let himself be beaten to a pulp before he could fight against his friend.  
“If Alec is near or, you feel like you can’t hold back, just tell us. Like tell us to switch seats with you or something.” Simon suggested.  
Raj took one of the pictures that got rumpled when Jace attacked him. He tried to smooth it out. It was one of the first few pictures that he and Alec had taken together. In the picture, they were in bed. He had been wrestling with Alec, tucking the then smaller boy under his arm. Alec couldn’t break free of his grip but was laughing. Jace and Simon were looking for them and found them wrestling on the bed. In the picture, they were both grinning. Alec had both hands on his forearm, trying to pry open his arm. Jace had taken the picture.  
“He was really small back then” Jace said quietly. Looking at the picture too.  
“Yeah, and we were protective of him because he was so puny.” Simon said  
“And now I still need to protect him. From myself” Raj said sadly.  
Simon clapped Raj’s shoulder hard. “Snap out of it. We’ll get through this. We’ll help you”  
Jace took a deep breath. “So what do we do about Magnus?”  
“Alec loves him” Raj said, his voice sounding defeated.  
“Do you think Magnus is serious with him?” Simon asked  
“I don’t know” Raj admitted. “Alec only talked about him once. When he told me that he likes him”  
They were silent again.  
“I think we should just let Alec talk to us. Make him tell us everything” Simon suggested  
“Yes, everything that’s happening with him and Magnus” Jace said  
“I don’t know if I can sit through all that” Raj said  
“You have to. We’re all friends here. And that’s what friends do” Simon said sadly.  
“Just promise you’ll stop me, I don’t want to hurt him again” Raj whispered  
“We will” Jace promised. Simon nodded gripping Raj’s shoulder in assurance.  
They decided to wait for Alec at his house. They ordered pizza to go. But it was getting late and Alec was nowhere to be found. They have asked Izzy who asked Clary to ask Magnus. But Magnus said that they had left Enorme’s over an hour ago. They can’t reach Alec’s phone either. Magnus said Alec left it with the repairman. They grew restless as the minutes went by. The Pizza was getting cold. Where is he?


	20. Cake By The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec smiled and dipped his finger in the icing. “Mmmm.. want some?” Alec said offering another finger dipped in icing to Magnus.  
> Ok, stop with the malicious thoughts, Magnus berated himself. What was he supposed to do? Lick Alec’s finger? It seemed so naughty and yet his pretty boy had no clue. “No thanks, Alexander.. I’m good”  
> “Come on just taste it” Alec said leaning forward, moving his hand closer to Magnus  
> “..No”  
> “Just a bit?”  
> “No..”  
> Alec wiped the icing on Magnus’ lips. Magnus quirked his eyebrow at Alec. His pretty boy was teasing him.  
> “There” Alec said grinning at him.  
> Magnus’ eyes bored at his.  
> “Taste it!” Alec urged  
> “No”  
> “Why not?” Alec pouted.  
> Magnus has had enough. He took Alec’s wrists and slowly licked the icing from Alec’s finger never once breaking eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, this was inspired by an interview of Harry Shum Jr. and Matt Daddario. The interviewer had sneakily asked them if there will be "Cake By The Ocean" in reference to the song by DNCE. It was really funny XD Matt didn't get it but Harry did.. love MALEC <3 enjoy ;)
> 
> P.S. : Anyone know how to add a picture here? I want to post the pictures of Harry and Matt in their suits.. just to help with the visualization. hope someone can help. thanks :)

The next day, Alec got ready for work. He went down for breakfast to see Izzy putting bacon and pancakes on plates. Max loved bacon. But his baby brother still seems to be asleep.  
“Izzy, um, can you help me get dressed tonight?” Alec asked trying not to make a big deal out of it.  
“Sure big brother, what’s up?”  
“I need little bit of a formal attire for a beach setting”  
Izzy arched her brow “What is this for? Is it for some weird frat boy party? You shouldn’t be joining any fraternities. Mom will bite your head off”  
“No no.. it’s not for that.. it’s for my date with Magnus” Alec said flatly  
“By the angel! A date at the beach! How romantic!” Izzy gushed. “But you don’t have anything formal.. oh! That suit from last year’s prom! Wait here!” Izzy ran up the stairs.  
Alec grinned. He could always count on Izzy. A few minutes later.  
“Alec!” Izzy called from his bedroom  
“Coming” Alec answered finishing up his breakfast and going up to his room  
Izzy held up the suit in front of Alec. It was short. Alec had grown so much the past few weeks alone. Izzy groaned. Alec laughed.  
“Listen Izzy, I have to go to work now. Let’s continue later, ok?” Alec said leaning down to kiss his sister’s forehead.  
“Ok” Izzy said, racking her brain. What do we do now?

———

“Houston we’ve got a problem.” Izzy told Clary over the phone  
“Huh?” Clary was dumbfounded as she twirled the cord in her fingers.  
“I’ve always wanted to say that. Anyway, the date with Magnus, Alec has nothing to wear!” Izzy said panic evident in her voice  
“Oh no! What do we do?”  
The two girls thought for about half a second.  
“Shopping!” They both squealed  
“We’ll be there in an hour ok? I’ll grab Magnus” Clary said  
“Ok, I’ll wait for you guys here” Izzy chirped happily and hung up.

———

“This is perfect!” Izzy said breathlessly. They have been roaming the mall for a good one hour before Izzy found the perfect suit for her brother.  
“That would look really good on Alexander” Magnus said softly, feeling the soft fabric in his hands.  
Izzy quickly checked the price then groaned. She placed it back in the rack. Men’s suits cost so much. She didn’t have enough for even half this particular suit.  
“Hey, let’s take this one ok?” Magnus said gently taking the suit and eyeing it for any loose threads or dirt.  
“No, um, I can’t buy that” Izzy said feeling embarrassed. “I’ll just check somewhere else. There’s a lot of other good stuff here”  
“Ok.. but is this his size?” Magnus asked holding it up for Izzy to inspect.  
Izzy studied the suit. Her brother had grown and she had always bought most of his wardrobe for him so she was very familiar with his size. She checked the sizes then stretched the fabric, imagining it to fit her big brother. “Yep, this is his size” Izzy confirmed.  
“Great, I’m buying this for him. So now we only need shoes right?” Magnus said quickly walking over to the cashier.  
Izzy’s jaw dropped. “What? No Magnus, don’t! Alec will kill me when he finds out!”  
“Who’s going to tell him?” Magnus asked winking at Izzy making her laugh  
“Certainly not me!” Izzy said happily.

———

Alec came home to find Izzy waiting for him. “Hey” he greeted her. He was so tired. Maybe he could sleep for an hour.  
“Alec! I’ve already picked out your clothes and packed your overnight bag! Do you want to see what you’re wearing later?!” Izzy said excitedly. Then noticing her brother’s drooping eyelids, she changed her mind. “Or maybe later? You need to rest for a bit. Ok?”  
“Yeah” Alec said not even arguing. He headed straight for his bedroom and undressed until he only had his boxers on. He fell on the bed face first and slept instantly.

___

“Alec! Wake up! Magnus is going to be here soon!” Izzy cried. She had been trying to wake up her big brother in the last hour and he’d doze off back again to sleep.  
Alec slowly registered the name, Magnus. Magnus! Alec sat up quickly, he felt a little dizzy.  
“Hurry Alec! You’ve got less than 15mins!”  
“What?! Ok, ok!” He got up quickly and headed for the bathroom. 10minutes later, he had showered and is already wearing the black pants and was looking at the suit Izzy prepared for him. The coat was cream colored and the fabric was really soft. It had a matching white polo underneath with a small black bowtie. He saw the price tag inside and looked at it. His eyes widened. "Izzy!"  
"Yo! What's up!" Izzy said her head popping inside Alec's doorway.  
"How'd you pay for this? Did you use mom's credit card?" Alec said sounding upset  
"Oh.. no.. um.. that's the price before the.. uh, discount. It was on sale for like.. um.. 90% off" Izzy said. She hated lying to Alec, but she had no time to explain now. Magnus will be arriving soon.  
"Oh, cool. You got a great bargain" Alec said, carefully removing the clothes from the hanger and putting them on.  
Izzy breathed a sigh of relief. Good thing her brother was gullible. 

———

"Alec! Mags is here!" Izzy called.  
Alec checked his hair one last time then grabbed the overnight bag that Izzy prepared for him. He scurried down the stairs and stopped midway at the sight before him.  
Magnus wore a shiny black suit with a grey printed shirt. Alec didn't know that shirts can actually match with suits but it looked splendid when Magnus wears it. He slowed down the steps taking in all of Magnus. He was a beauty.  
Magnus held a single long stemmed red rose in his hand. He was holding his breath as he sees Alec going down the stairs. It was like he could actually hear church bells ringing from far away. This is the one. He's the one for me, Magnus thought as his pretty boy took the last step closer to him and smile.  
There was a blinding flash and they both blinked trying to regain their sense of sight.  
"Can you like stand side by side this time?" Izzy asked taking another picture of them.  
They both smiled and did as they were told. Alec leaned closer to Magnus and Magnus placed his hand on the small of Alec's back.  
"For you" Magnus said giving Alec the rose.  
"Thanks" Alec said blushing. Then he remembered the bunny he was supposed to give to Magnus. He was about to tell Magnus to wait there for a minute. But Izzy had pushed them towards the door.  
"Go! There might be traffic, go now!" She squealed happily.  
"Ok, ok, we're going." Alec said, leaning back to reach and kiss Izzy's forehead. "Take care and lock the doors ok?"  
"Yes sir!" Izzy said standing in attention and doing a salute.  
Alec smiled. When he looked back at Magnus, the shorter guy has his hand open, waiting for him to take it. He took his hand and Magnus led the way outside. A limousine was parked in front of their house.

___

There was a table for two in the middle of the beach. Candles poking out off the sand in a circle around them and bits of red rose petals were scattered inside. Soft classical music was playing on the background.  
“Wow” Alec said. So this was Magnus’ definition of a formal date. Although Jace told Alec that they were already dating since that time at the movies when Magnus had schemingly took Alec away from Raj and Simon. Alec can’t compare those 2 dinner dates to this one. This, as Magnus told him, is their first official date.  
“Do you like it?” Magnus asked nervously.  
“Yeah” Alec said softly.  
They had left their things at the hotel and had changed their shoes for slippers. Hand in hand, they walked towards the table and took their seats. A waiter was nearby attending to their needs. Bringing them appetizers first. Magnus had ordered a bottle of champagne.  
This was the first time that Magnus did all of this. Sure he had taken other people to dates, even to the beach. But nothing like this. This was only for his pretty boy.  
Alec reveled at everything that Magnus had arranged for him. He’s a romantic, Alec thought, falling more deeply for the beautiful boy in front of him.  
They ate dinner and talked quietly. Once in a while, Alec would reach out and touch Magnus’ hands. To which Magnus will accept and they’d hold hands and talk softly about nothing and everything.  
There was cake for dessert too. It made Alec laugh. “You were serious about the cake then?”  
Magnus knew Alec didn’t know the song ‘Cake by the Ocean’ that he had used as a line for his pretty boy. But he was laughing nonetheless. “Very. I told you we’re having cake by the ocean. And you agreed. I never break my promise”  
Alec smiled and dipped his finger in the icing. Then licked it off. “Mmmm.. want some?” Alec said offering another finger dipped in icing to Magnus.  
Ok, stop with the malicious thoughts, Magnus berated himself. What was he supposed to do? Lick Alec’s finger? It seemed so naughty and yet his pretty boy had no clue. “No thanks, Alexander.. I’m good”  
“Come on just taste it” Alec said leaning forward, moving his hand closer to Magnus  
“..No”  
“Just a bit?”  
“No..”  
Alec wiped the icing on Magnus’ lips. Magnus quirked his eyebrow at Alec. His pretty boy was teasing him.  
“There” Alec said grinning at him.  
Magnus’ eyes bored at his.  
“Taste it!” Alec urged  
“No”  
“Why not?” Alec pouted.  
Magnus has had enough. He took Alec’s wrist and slowly licked the icing from Alec’s finger never once breaking eye contact.  
Alec blushed and kept his hand under the table once Magnus had let go of it.  
“Let’s eat cake the way normal people do, ok Alexander?” Magnus purred.  
Alec nodded. Not trusting himself to speak. He sipped some champagne and the waiter came to refill his drink again. The waiter then gave them each a slice of cake. They ate in silence, with Magnus staring hungrily at Alec and Alec averting his eyes, blushing furiously.  
He hadn’t intended it to be sensual, but the way Magnus licked off the cake from his finger made him feel all hot and bothered.  
___

After dinner, Magnus had invited Alec for a swim.  
“Ok, do we need to change?” Alec asked, he has not yet seen what Izzy had packed for him. Maybe there was some swim wear.  
“Hmm, let’s just roll up our pants and take our tops off” Magnus suggested, already shrugging out of his coat. He pulled his shirt up and folded it neatly on his chair. Then he bent down to roll up his pants.  
Alec followed Magnus and removed his top. He rolled up his pants just as Magnus was already running towards the water.  
The air in the beach was cold. Magnus tested the waters with his toes. It was freezing! “I don’t think this is a good idea” Magnus said backing away from the water. He had initially thought a skinny dip would be perfect, but he didn’t want to scare his pretty boy. So he had opted for swimming before sleeping.  
Alec had caught up to Magnus and heard him backing out. “I didn’t know having a date with a chicken was this amusing” Alec said teasingly  
“Hey, who are you calling chicken?!”  
“Oh, sorry! Not chicken, maybe a kitty. A nice little kitty.. scaredy-cat!” Alec said laughing.  
“I’m so not afraid of the water!” Magnus said slightly annoyed. But he stepped away as far as he could.  
“Oh really? Then why don’t we go for a little dip then?” Alec asked, slowly prowling Magnus  
Magnus’ breath hitched. Alec was being playful but to Magnus it was sexy and alluring. He had unlocked something in Alec, and Magnus wasn’t sure if he could take it.  
“Don’t even think about it!” Magnus said, afraid and thrilled at the same time. He backed away slowly but thought better of it. He turned and broke off into a run.  
Alec gave him a head start. He had longer legs and he was confident he’d catch him easily.  
Magnus had looked back and saw that Alec wasn’t running after him. He laughed. “What’s wrong? Have trouble keeping up?” He shouted  
Alec slowly lunged forward, then ran straight to Magnus at full speed.  
Oh Angels, he’s fast! Magnus thought, fear creeping inside him. He ran towards the hotel but it was a mistake since it made it easier for Alec to catch him.  
“Got you!” Alec said grabbing Magnus by the waist and pulling the shorter boy towards him.  
Magnus tried to escape but it was fleeting. Alec had thrown him over his shoulder. He was heading for the water.  
“No! Don’t” Magnus was in panic mode now. He tried to wriggle free but Alec had tucked his legs to his stomach with both arms.  
Magnus pushed away from Alec’s shoulders and whirled around. Alec was already walking on the water.  
“Ahhh!l Magnus shouted as his feet hit the icy water. He tried to climb up Alec but his pretty boy had other plans. When the waters had reached just above Alec’s waist, he bent his knees, taking Magnus deep into the water.  
“No!!!” Magnus shouted, as the water hit his abs and he shivered.  
Alec laughed, he brought Magnus down by submerging himself in water face first with Magnus clinging on to him for dear life.  
As soon as Magnus was fully in the water, he pushed away from Alec, struggling to get free. He stood up gasping for air and hugged himself. He was freezing. The waters were subzero temperature.  
“Come here” Alec said softly, walking over to Magnus and pulling him close for an embrace.  
Alec usually gets cold easily. But somehow, he doesn’t feel it now. He feels the opposite actually. He always gets a warm tingly feeling when Magnus is close.  
Magnus hugged Alec, thankful for the warmth his pretty boy provided. They stood there for a while with Alec cradling Magnus in his arms and the light of the moon shining over them. His hands rubbing his back to provide some friction for heat. Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, his nose touching Alec’s neck.  
After a while, Alec tilted Magnus’ chin up with his thumb and pointer finger. Magnus realized that their faces were really close like this.  
“You ok?” Alec asked, worriedly.  
“Yeah” Magnus said softly. He felt weak with Alec holding him like this. It was surreal. He saw Alec’s gaze drop to his lips. Magnus’ heart started pumping triple time. This is it! Their first kiss!  
Can I kiss him now? Alec thought. It would be his first kiss too. But suddenly Alec felt shy. What if he wasn’t a good kisser? He didn’t want to ruin the moment. It was already perfect. He cleared his throat. “Um, I think we should head back” his eyes flicking back over to Magnus’ eyes.  
Magnus blinked at him as if trying to comprehend what he just said. But it was hard to think about anything when you were this close to Alec. “Wha- what?” Magnus mumbled.  
Alec smiled and carried Magnus, placing his other arm under his knees. “Let’s go to bed, ok?” He said, smiling reassuringly at Magnus.  
Magnus was lost. The moment was there, and now it was gone. What happened? He knew he should do something about it, but his thoughts were flying. Alec had told him that they were going to bed. Was Alec ready for that? Wait what? What was actually happening here?  
Alec carried him all the way to their bedroom in the hotel.  
When they reached their bedroom, Alec slowly dropped Magnus to his feet. But he still held on to his waist. He locked Magnus in his embrace. Wallowing in Magnus’ scent. The feel of his smooth muscular bronze chest against his pale lithe body.  
Alec’s sweet scent was mixed with champagne. Magnus pulled away a little bit. Alec smelled strongly of champagne. How many glasses did he drink?  
Alec felt incredibly hot. He couldn’t think straight. All he could see was the beautiful boy in front of him, with his lips slightly parted. I wonder what it would taste like, he thought. Maybe I should just taste a little bit. That wasn’t kissing right? Just a little taste then. He leaned forward.  
He’s intoxicated! Magnus thought. His pretty boy had drunk too much champagne. The waiter had kept refilling their drinks. But Magnus was careful not to drink so much. So the waiter must have kept refilling Alec's drink. He forgot to warn Alec not to drink too much champagne. He noticed Alec leaning forward to kiss him. No.. I can’t kiss him like this, Magnus thought in panic. As much as he wants to satisfy his libido, he could not do this to his pretty boy. It would be so wrong to take advantage of him this way. He may not even remember it tomorrow. Magnus acted quickly and used his hand to push Alec’s mouth away. “Alexander!” He said loudly, as if it could wake his pretty boy from his drunken state.  
Alec blinked in surprise as Magnus had smushed his lips turning his face away from him. He heard Magnus call his name to which he tried to reply with a ‘Yes’ but it came out as “Msh?”  
Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at the awkwardness of the situation. Alec broke away from him and grinned. “We’re being silly darling” Magnus said, his eyes filled with mirth.  
Alec loved the sound of Magnus’ laugh. It was like music to his ears.  
“You should go and take a cold shower.” Magnus suggested, quickly grabbing Alec’s shoulders and turning him around, pushing him towards the bathroom.  
“Oh.. ok” Alec said, thinking that a cold shower could lessen the heat he felt in his body. “Oh there’s a towel here too!” Alec said excitedly as he stepped inside the bathroom.  
“Yeah, that’s nice darling. Go take a bath now ok?” Magnus closed the door when Alec turned around to him, his mouth open as if to say something more. He rested his forehead on the door. He was this close to claiming his pretty boy’s first kiss. But not like this. His pretty boy must be in control of his senses when they finally do it. And he wants Alec to remember everything that would happen on their first kiss. Every single little vivid detail.

———

Alec let the cold shower drown him. He was feeling so hot and a little dizzy. Afterwards, he stepped out of the bathroom in a towel. He saw Magnus holding up his boxers in wonder.  
“Magnus?” Alec said, wondering what the beautiful boy was doing  
“Alexander!” Magnus quickly threw the boxers on the bed. He had checked the clothes that Izzy had packed for Alec. And aside from one fresh set of clothes to be worn tomorrow when they go home, there were no extra clothes for sleeping. Save one extra boxer shorts. Did Izzy intended for Alec to sleep only in boxers? Izzy really is the best sister-in-law. “Uh, Izzy forgot to pack you another set of clothes. We can share mine if you want? Choose which one you prefer, shirt or shorts?”  
“Oh.. I’ll go for the shirt then” Alec said quickly. That way, Magnus will go shirtless. Alec thought, smiling at the beautiful boy.  
“Ok Alexander” Magnus said, going thru his overnight bag and throwing the shirt to Alec. He went to the bathroom to shower as well.  
When he came out, Alec was already knocked out on his bed. They slept that night in separate beds.

———

Izzy choked.  
“You ok?” Simon asked rubbing her back gently.  
“Yeah, I think someone’s thinking of me?” Izzy said, smiling. She already knew. Alec must be cursing her right now for not packing him any clothes for sleeping. Well, she did pack one item of clothing though. One boxer shorts.  
“Really? And who? Should I be jealous?” Simon teased kissing her temple.  
“No, it’s just my brother. He’s probably thanking me, or cursing me right now.” Izzy laughed snuggling close to Simon.  
They were in her room cuddling and sleeping. Simon had sneaked in when Alec left and he had been hiding since Izzy’s mom came home.  
Simon held Izzy closer to him. He wished they didn’t have to do all these sneaking around. He had wanted to date Izzy since he met her. And now, they were dating. But only in places where no one can know who they were. And they can hang out only if one of them hid whenever someone sees them. He wasn’t sure if Izzy felt the same. She would never agree to let anyone know about their relationship. And Simon had fallen for her too much to let her go.  
“Good night Simon” Izzy said, looking up at him and brushing her lips on his.  
“Good night Izzy”.  
They slept in each other’s arms.


	21. Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The bunny is for you” Alec said blushing, eyelids fluttering, fighting to stay open.  
> “Oh?” Magnus looked over at Cony the Stuffed toy. He had seen one exactly like that in the arcade before his date with Alec. Then he realized, this is that toy that Alec had seen him looking at. He smiled fondly at his pretty boy. “You can bring it over on the weekend when you do your punishment” he teased. He was being a tad bit harsh, but he can’t help it. He loved teasing his shy boy.  
> Alec frowned. “Can.. can I not do the punishment?” he whined.  
> “No Alexander. Broken promises are grave offenses that must be dealt with accordingly” Magnus said, waving his pointer finger at him as if teaching him an important life’s lesson.  
> “You’ll be gentle.. right?” Alec whispered, his mind now spinning. Sleep taking him slowly.  
> Magnus smirked. What sort of punishment was his pretty boy thinking? He would really like to know. “I will, if you promise to do it right” leaning forward to softly whisper to Alec’s ear.  
> Alec shivered and moaned softly much to Magnus’ pleasure. He rubbed his nose gently to Alec’s ear sending another wave of trembling all over Alec’s restless body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, this one was tough to write. I had in mind some future chapters and it was difficult to bridge the story. Have thought initially to name this as "The Hangover" but hey, everyone loves bunnies right? Enjoy ;)

“Cream or sugar?” Magnus asked his pretty boy as he placed down the tray with 2 cups of coffee by the bedside table.  
Alec woke to the sound of Magnus’ voice. He opened his eyes to see him standing in front of him without a shirt. He looked down at his body to see himself wearing only boxer shorts. He sat up quickly but instantly felt pain in his head. Like a migraine threatening to come. “Ow.. did i fall asleep?”  
“We both did” Magnus said sitting on the bed where Alec’s head had previously slept on. Alec quickly stood up, trying to balance a little as he still felt a little woozy. He tried to distance himself from the beautiful boy. Unsure of what had happened the night before. There were some fleeting memories of last night but he can’t make sense of anything.  
“On separate beds, never fear” Magnus said quickly to reassure the shy boy.  
“What time is it? I have to get back home” Alec said, hand on his temple. His mom will kill him if she realizes that Alec had slept with someone after having a first date. Maybe Jace can cover for him.  
“Why don’t we stay first for breakfast, I heard this hotel can conjure up a mean Belgian waffle” Magnus suggested.  
Alec wasn’t really paying attention. Where are my clothes, he thought. He can barely remember what happened last night. And the more he thought about it, the more his head hurt. He recalled Magnus throwing him a shirt. And he had worn them. But it felt so hot, so he threw it on the.. bed’s headboard. Alec looked up and saw the shirt on the bed’s headboard. Ok, so that explains why I have no shirt. And why he had no shorts.. because Izzy had not packed him any sleep wear. He groaned. Izzy’s gonna be so dead when he gets home.  
“Alexander?”  
Alec looked back to Magnus “Yes?”  
“Are you ok with breakfast?”  
“Um, yeah but I have no clothes. I’ll just go shower really quick and get dressed.” Alec said, taking the overnight bag that Izzy packed for him. Alec took a quick shower and wore the clothes in the bag. He had on some jeans that had cuts on the knees and thighs. When he wore the polo, he was surprised to find that it did not have any buttons. What kind of polo is this? Did Izzy took off all the buttons? This is ridiculous. Alec felt uncomfortable. Magnus’ shirt! Yeah he could use that. He stepped out of the bathroom and saw Magnus packing his stuff.  
“I placed your wet pants and suit in your bag darling”  
Alec nodded and went to the headboard but the shirt wasn’t there. “Um, Magnus? Can I borrow that shirt from last night?”  
“Oh..” Magnus looked at his bag and took out the shirt. He had placed it along with his wet pants. The shirt was now wet with some bits of sand too. “Sorry, do you need a shirt? You can have mine.” Magnus said offering his shirt. He could go topless. He didn’t mind at all.  
The thought of Magnus going topless in front of others annoyed Alec. “No, it’s ok. Keep your shirt on.”  
“Ok then. Oh and Alexander?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I see that your bruises aren’t troubling you anymore”  
“Hmm, they’re getting better. Maybe next weekend they’ll be completely gone.” Alec said, inspecting his stomach. There were still some dark bruises. But it doesn’t seem to hurt so much when he moves.  
“Perfect! Next weekend then, we can finally do your punishment.”  
Alec froze, did he hear Magnus correctly? “Do my what?”  
“Your punishment Alexander. I haven’t forgotten about that” Magnus said smiling broadly at his pretty boy.  
“Wha-but-why-I-You” Alec stuttered.  
Magnus placed a finger on his pretty boys lips “Hush now little one, it will be fun. I promise” Magnus winked at him.  
“You.. you can’t be serious right? I mean.. what punishment are we even talking about?”  
“Oh I’ll fill you in with the details tomorrow.” Magnus already had a plan though. But he needed to talk to Camille and the rest of the dance club officers as well.  
“Can.. can you atleast tell me what it is?”  
“I can give you a clue” Magnus teased  
“Ok.. what’s the clue?”  
“Bunnies darling. Bunnies” Magnus said waving his hand in a flourish.  
Alec gaped. And to think he was planning on giving Magnus that cute big bunny that was currently residing in his bedroom.

———

Magnus had dropped Alec home. Izzy greeted them at the door. Simon, Jace and Raj were also there, much to Magnus’ dismay. Raj took one look at Alec’s open polo and shook his head, shooting daggers at Magnus with his eyes. Magnus shrugged at him. It was Izzy who picked the clothes, bless her angelic soul.  
“So? Tell me what happened?!” Izzy said pulling Magnus at the side while Alec excused himself to change to a proper shirt.  
They heard a loud crash, it seems that Alec had stumbled on the way up the stairs.  
“I’m alright!” Alec yelled as the other 5 looked up from the foot of the stairs.  
Jace studied Alec as his friend scrambled to get back up to his feet, tripping all the way up. “Is he drunk?” He asked facing Magnus.  
“No.. just a minor hangover” Magnus said  
“You got him drunk?!” Raj accused  
“Hey, that’s not entirely true. He was the one who kept drinking the champagne” Magnus said defensively.  
“By the angel! Did you guys do it?!” Izzy asked excitedly.  
“Good grief, please don’t answer that” Jace groaned.  
“Sorry dear, we slept on separate beds. I, being the true gentleman that I am, will never take advantage of your big brother that way.” Magnus told Izzy as he followed her into the kitchen where Clary was baking cookies.  
“Biscuit! What are you doing here?” Magnus asked, surprised to find her in the kitchen of the Lightwood’s residence.  
“Magnus! We decided to have some snacks while you tell us all about your date” Clary explained as she folded the chocolate mixture carefully.  
“Hey that looks good” Jace said dipping his finger in the chocolate. Clary slapped his hand away. “Will you stop it?!” Clary said hotly. Ever since she arrived, the cute blond guy named Jace had kept pestering her.  
“Oh come on, I just want to taste” Jace said cheekily, going around the table as Clary took the bowl farther away from him.  
Magnus quirked his brow. Jace was flirting with his little biscuit. His brotherly instincts kicked in to full gear. He stepped in between them making Jace step back so as not to crash on to him. He gave Jace his most haunting glare. Jace backed up a little.  
“Here let me help you” Simon said helping Clary pour the batter to a tray.  
Damn it, Magnus thought. Boys are flocking his little biscuit. “I’ll help you with that biscuit” he said taking the bowl from Simon’s paws and elbowing him to step aside.  
Izzy glared at Simon, her arms folded across her chest.  
So she gets jealous, Simon thought. Well jealous Izzy was pretty cute. Simon decided to tease Alec’s beautiful sister some more. He went to the other side of Clary to avoid Magnus. He took the crushed nuts and helped Clary to sprinkle them on top of the brownie mixture. Every time Clary would dip her hand into the bag, Simon would put his hand inside the bag too.  
“Not so much Simon!” Clary said as Simon sprinkled a handful on one side alone.  
“Oooops, my bad” Simon said grinning at Clary. She smiled at him. Wow, she was really cute. No wonder Jace is smitten.  
What the hell does he think he’s doing?! Izzy thought furiously. She was standing right there and Simon was flirting with Clary!  
“Alright, knock it off Simon.” Magnus said pushing Simon away from Clary again. Seriously, he had to get Clary away from Alec’s perverted friends!  
“Magnus!” Max exclaimed.  
Alec came inside the kitchen with Max propped up on his arm. Max saw Magnus and was reaching out to him. Magnus forgot everything else, his focus now on Max.  
“Oh, hey there Max” Magnus said taking Max from Alec and moving towards the Lightwood’s living room with Alec following them.  
“I want to show you something” Max said pointing to the ipad on the couch.  
“Ok, what is it?” Magnus placed Max on the couch and sat by his side. Max showed him how he beat the wave of zombies using different kinds of plants. Magnus was glued to the screen as Max explained to him the different powers of each plant.  
“See this brown one? No zombie can pass him. He’s really strong!” Max was saying.  
Alec sat beside Magnus, leaning his head on Magnus’ shoulder. His head was pounding. This hangover was giving him a migraine.  
Magnus felt Alec slouch against him. He looked to the left to see Alec’s face so close to his. He touched his pretty boy’s cheek. “Hey.. you ok?” He whispered softly.  
Alec gazed into the beautiful boy’s eyes. “Not really” he replied honestly.  
“Let’s get you to bed ok?”  
Alec just nodded.  
“Wait here for a bit, I’ll get Izzy to check on Max” Magnus said, carefully pushing Alec back for his head to rest on the sofa instead. Alec leaned back, eyes closed as he felt Magnus stand up from the couch.  
“Alec!” Max was calling him.  
Alec’s eyes opened instantly and he sat up. “Yeah? What have you got there?” he inched closer to his baby brother looking over to the ipad.  
“See here, what do you call this green thing that does that?” Max asked pointing to one of the plants he had used to attack a zombie.  
“That’s a squash, see if you go here, it will tell you the names” Alec had placed Max in between his arms so both of his hands could guide his little brother.  
Magnus came back to the room and felt his heart flutter at the sight before him. Alec looked adorable with a kid. His big form all over the small guy. He’d make a great dad. They could probably have two kids too. Maybe they’d have one boy and one girl. Of course, the boy would have to be the older sibling. He might take after Alec too, being a protective older big brother.  
“Thinking of getting kids already?” Izzy teased, her voice low so as not to be heard by Max and Alec.  
“What? No. Who’d think that? We’re not even married” Magnus whispered back feigning a look of shock.  
Izzy shook her head smiling. She had a gut feeling about this, and she was usually right. She went to Max kneeling in front of him. “Hey Max, want to help me and Clary bake brownies and cookies? It’s all chocolate flavored too”  
“Ok!” Max said reaching out to Izzy. Izzy carried Max and nodded at Alec who smiled back at her, gratefully letting her taking over.  
“Can you stand?” Magnus asked, offering both hands to Alec who took them. Then slowly tugged his pretty boy up to his feet.  
“I guess so” Alec said smiling sleepily at Magnus.  
“Come on” Magnus said, keeping hold of Alec’s hand as he guided him up to his bedroom. He saw the giant bunny on Alec’s bed. He didn’t think of Alec as a guy who liked bunnies. Well then, he’ll be psyched with what Magnus has in store for him in the next weekend.  
“Magnus..” Alec said as he lay on the bed  
“Yes Alexander?” Magnus said, sitting by his side. Fingers brushing the hair away from his pretty boy’s face.  
“The bunny is for you” Alec said blushing, eyelids fluttering, fighting to stay open.  
“Oh?” Magnus looked over at Cony the Stuffed toy. He had seen one exactly like that in the arcade before his date with Alec. Then he realized, this is that toy that Alec had seen him looking at. He smiled fondly at his pretty boy. “You can bring it over on the weekend when you do your punishment” he teased. He was being a tad bit harsh, but he can’t help it. He loved teasing his shy boy.  
Alec frowned. “Can.. can I not do the punishment?” he whined.  
“No Alexander. Broken promises are grave offenses that must be dealt with accordingly” Magnus said, waving his pointer finger at him as if teaching him an important life’s lesson.  
“You’ll be gentle.. right?” Alec whispered, his mind now spinning. Sleep taking him slowly.  
Magnus smirked. What sort of punishment was his pretty boy thinking? He would really like to know. “I will, if you promise to do it right” leaning forward to softly whisper to Alec’s ear.  
Alec shivered and moaned softly much to Magnus’ pleasure. He rubbed his nose gently to Alec’s ear sending another wave of trembling all over Alec’s restless body. “Sleep now darling” he whispered softly.  
With those last words, Alec fell into sleep. Thinking of Magnus and dreading the punishment he had in store for him.

———  
Izzy pulled Simon away and they sneaked in her room when no one was looking. “What do you think you’re doing?!” She glared at him.  
“What? Is it bad to talk to Clary? I am single after all” Simon teased, pulling Izzy close.  
“You’re not single! You’re with me!” Izzy said sounding infuriated.  
Simon laughed. “No one else knows that. So what do they care?”  
Izzy shook her head “I can’t believe you!”  
“Hey, just say the word and I’d proudly tell them you’re my girl” Simon said seriously, leaning down to kiss her.  
Izzy kissed him back. “we’re not telling anyone” she said defiantly.  
Simon sighed. “Ok, but please don’t get jealous if Clary decides to throw herself at me”  
Izzy punched his arm. Ok, for a girl, she punches like a man! Ow! That hurt! Simon decided not to tease Izzy anymore.

———

By the time Alec woke up, it was already evening. He was surprised to find his friends sleeping with him in his room. He was clinging on to Magnus who occupied most of the bed. At the farthest end of the bed was Jace who was sleeping on his stomach. Magnus had his leg on top of Jace’s butt. Wow, Magnus was really flexible, Alec thought.  
Alec slowly got up and saw Simon sleeping on his chair by the study table. Raj was on the floor but his arms cradled his head on the bed just behind Alec. Raj awoke when he felt Alec moving away from the bed.  
“Hey, what time is it?” Alec asked Raj as he stood up and stretched.  
Nice, Raj thought surveying his Alec. Well, now it’s just Alec. He reminded himself. “It’s a little over 11pm. You hungry?” Raj asked standing up as well.  
“Yeah, you guys already ate?” Alec asked leading the way to the kitchen  
“Yup, you were so knocked out, even Max couldn’t wake you” Raj said smiling as he thought of the image.  
Max was on the bed pushing Alec’s chest and calling him. Alec snoring softly, pulling Max close and hugging his little brother. “Help!” Max had cried as his big brother had almost crushed him with his weight. Raj had immediately taken Max away.  
Alec checked what his mom had left for him. There was beef stew and white rice. He heated it in the microwave.  
“So, how’d your date go?” Raj asked getting 2 glasses and a pitcher of water.  
“Oh, it was nice. We went to the beach and slept in the hotel. On separate beds” Alec added smiling fondly at the memory of Magnus insisting that they slept on separate beds and the words, ‘never fear’.  
“Anything special happen? First kiss?” Raj asked innocently, praying to the angels that Magnus has not claimed that one yet.  
Alec thought hard. If they had kissed, he would have remembered right? So it means that they haven’t. “No, I don’t think so. Last night was a bit blurry.”  
“You shouldn’t have drank a lot. You know you have a low tolerance for alcohol” Raj chided  
“I know. But I was with Magnus so its fine” Alec said grinning.  
Exactly, so you should be more careful. Raj thought but didn’t bother pointing that out.  
“Have.. have you had your first kiss?” Alec asked Raj.  
The question took him by surprise. “Why do you want to know?” Raj asked. He was already experienced in that department. He had kissed boys. He had also tried kissing girls but didn’t really like it.  
Alec wanted to ask for some tips but was shy to bring it up. He feels that soon, Magnus and he would kiss. And he wanted to be a good kisser. “Um.. nothing”  
“You’re thinking about kissing Magnus?”  
“Yeah.. something like that” Alec admitted  
Well, I could give him tips.. or.. “To be honest, kisses should only be made when you’re marrying the person. It’s the right way” Raj said.  
“Oh.. so it takes that long?”  
“Of course. You don’t want to go kissing just some random person right” Raj said mentally patting himself at the back. He was so clever.  
“Oh, ok” Alec said looking visibly disappointed.  
Great! Now at least Raj didn’t have to worry about Alec initiating the kiss with Magnus. Score!

———  
The next day at school, Magnus had an impromptu meeting with the dance club officers at lunch.  
“I was thinking of going ahead with our annual fund raiser this weekend” Magnus was saying.  
“Isn’t it too early for that?” Camille asked  
“Well, at least we could start the budgeting early. And if the money falls short, we can do another event” Rafael offered  
“My thoughts exactly! So, all aboard?” Magnus said rubbing his hands together.  
“Sure! Are we doing the car wash thing again? I can ask my parents later so we can setup the place for the weekend” Maia said. Her parents owned a car wash business. Last year, they used it for their fund raising activity.  
“Yup, and also, I was thinking of assigning these people with the tasks” Magnus said, unfolding a piece of paper for everyone to read. He had written Alec’s name as the Car Wash Greeter.  
“This is ok” Camille said running through the list “Making pretty boy the greeter will be sure to attract a lot of customers. We need to make them wear ridiculously thin white shirts as well, especially the washers and Alec”  
Magnus grinned, it was all falling according to plan.  
“So we would still be the Car Wash Bunnies?” Camille asked  
“Yup, we can also buy bunny headbands for everyone. And it goes without saying that underneath the white shirts, girls should be wearing bikinis” Rafael said, smiling at Camille  
“Definitely” Camille said flirting back

“Ok then. Let’s start planning some small entertainments as well. We could practice the dance routines after classes. I’ll send a memo to everyone” Magnus said beaming, not minding the two who were openly flirting in front of him.  
His pretty boy might be terrified of his punishment, but Magnus knew that he will enjoy it as well. I know I will, Magnus thought smugly. An image of Alec in a thin white shirt wearing bunny ears came to view. Magnus decided he’d imagine it to be a wet thin white shirt. Oh my.. Magnus barely heard the plans that the other club officers had cooked up. He was too busy dreaming of his pretty boy in lala land.


	22. Eyes on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s too shy, Magnus thought. “Hey” Magnus said softly cupping his pretty boy’s cheek. “You can do this, ok? I’m here. If it gets too uncomfortable for you, we’ll take a 5minute break. Ok?”  
> “Ok..” Alec said, feeling a little flushed. Magnus played the song again. Alec slowly exhaled and gazed at Magnus dancing while he danced as well in time with the beat.  
> I’m in heaven, Magnus thought. It was the best feeling. He was dancing and his pretty boy was dancing with him too. Two of his favorite things, right here at this moment. At the sexy dance part, Alec blushed and looked away. “Eyes on me, Alexander” Magnus said cheekily. Alec hastily made eye contact, blushing furiously. You’re so gorgeous Alexander, Magnus thought falling deeply in love with his pretty boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going for Talk Dirty to me as Chapter title but I thought Eyes on Me would be nice too. I'm thinking of the final fantasy VIII theme song. Here's a link if you're curious ;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6VWkxsLOXY
> 
> This is my inspiration for the gangnam style dance part.. i remember laughing so hard because the interviewer, Vice Ganda was going crazy when Mario Maurer (an actor from Thailand) had danced for him :)  
> Time: 12:30 until 12:40. When Vice Ganda screamed, “Ang Gwapo!” that translates to “So Handsome!” ;)  
> https://youtu.be/2PUQ-2fMz7Q  
> As always.. enjoy ;)  
> P.S.  
> I'll try to post at least 2 chapters every weekend. I'm getting busy with work tomorrow so I won't have much time to write *sigh*  
> I've noticed that I had been spelling Raphael's name as Rafael @_@ sorry about that.. I'll use the correct name from now on XD

Alec was putting his books away in his locker and was about to go for work when Magnus called him. He turned to see the beautiful boy walking towards him.  
“Hey beautiful” Alec said as soon as Magnus was within earshot.  
Magnus beamed at him and looked around. The hallway was still pretty crowded. “Can I speak to you alone?”  
“Yeah sure” Alec said following Magnus to an empty classroom.  
“So.. about your punishment” Magnus started, hands rubbing together as Alec closed the door behind him.  
Alec sighed and sat on one of the desks looking defeated. Magnus quickly moved closer to comfort him. Since the desk was a bit low, Alec had sat on the desk with his legs open so that his knees are bent in a more relaxed way and Magnus had moved in between them. Alec immediately sat straight, his hands supporting him from the sides of his hips, palms flat on the table, fingers facing forward. Magnus relished the sight before him. He gently cupped Alec’s face with both hands, forcing the shy boy to look at him. It made him almost not want to push through with the punishment as Alec resented it so much. Well, almost. “Alexander.. I’m not sure what sort of punishment you had in mind. But I think we’re not on the same page”  
Alec’s eyes flickered with hope. “What did you have in mind?”  
“We have an annual fund raising campaign for the dance club. See, we support the cheering squad as well and we’re targeting to make it to nationals again. But we need money to join the competition. Plus budget for the uniforms and other paraphernalia.” He paused for a while to check if Alec wanted to ask him questions.  
“Ok..” Alec said absentmindedly, wondering what his punishment would be.  
“So this year, we decided to do ‘Car Wash Bunnies’ again, same as last year”  
“Car wash?” Alec groaned. He knew all about the car wash bunnies. Last year, Jace had insisted that Raj drive and have the car washed by the pretty cheer dancers in wet white shirts which did nothing to hide the bikinis underneath. Alec was rather uncomfortable by the whole thing but his friends seem to have fun. Well, there were boys too. Alec suddenly realized that he had seen Magnus before.. he was there, in a wet white shirt. But Alec looked away quickly, embarrassed to have even glanced at the direction in the first place.  
“Yeah, it’s not so bad” Magnus said, placing his hands now on Alec’s thighs.  
Alec thought it would be embarrassing. Wet white shirts and of course, washing cars provocatively. His only consolation was that Magnus would be there too. Maybe they’ll be washing cars together. As partners or maybe as a part of a team. He could help Magnus carry buckets of water or pick up the dropped soap sponge or something. He vaguely remembered a joke that Jace had made regarding picking up soaps and he decided not to do that. “Ok, so I’ll be one of the washers?”  
“Well, not exactly. I.. I mean we.. the dance club officers have all agreed that you’ll be designated as a Car Wash Greeter”  
“Car Wash Greeter? Wha- what does a greeter do?”  
“Well, for starters, you greet the customers. Then you need to convince them to take our full service. We offer clear coat protection or car wax and interior vacuum too. Or just even have the basic car wash. Any questions they have, you must be able to answer.”  
“Oh.. but I don’t know anything about car wash”  
“Here” Magnus took a printed pamphlet from his bag. “That’s just a rough draft. We may change up the prices too. Just browse it so you have an idea”  
“Ok..” it wasn’t so bad. Alec had thought the punishment was something far worse. “Ok, I’ll do it” he said smiling at Magnus.  
Magnus looked pleased “You’ll do well Alexander. Just remember, this is a punishment. So you should try your best. If not, I’ll be very disappointed. You wouldn’t want to get me upset, understood?”  
Alec is a bit uncertain about this now. Something in Magnus’ voice had a hint of a threat. ‘You wouldn’t want to get me upset”. Alec didn’t know if he should be curious or afraid. He decided that Magnus always gave him both. The feeling of security and unease at the same time. “Yes” he said, his voice low and serious.  
Magnus smiled, but Alec couldn’t read him. Magnus had a lot to teach his pretty boy. And he always liked it when Alec followed his every whim, for if not, there will always be consequences. “We have dance practices after classes for this week. Be sure to bring extra clothes and rubbershoes tomorrow and on Thursday when you have no work.”  
“Aye aye captain” Alec said making a salute.  
__ __ __  
The next day after classes, Alec had changed his uniform for a blue short sleeved shirt and rubbershoes. He didn’t bother changing his school pants.  
“Alec! Love! Come here!” Camille called waving at him from afar.  
The dance club were loitered at the quad. Magnus was already there. He wore a black sleeveless dry fit shirt and matching jogging pants and rubbershoes. He looked really hot practicing his moves quietly in one corner. Alec couldn’t help ogling him.  
“Pretty boy, eyes on me!” Camille said impatiently snapping her fingers in front of Alec’s face.  
“Uh, yes” Alec said tearing his gaze away from the beautiful boy.  
“Now listen, we need some entertainment on car wash day. So when our music plays, You will call everyone out and You will lead the dance. Do you understand pretty boy?” Camille said, arms folded in front of her.  
Alec nodded. So this was Camille. Really bossy.  
“Ok, so first song, Talk Dirty. Watch me, then try it ok?” Camille said pulling her hair up in a bun. She set her phone to max volume and played the song. She placed it on top of her bag on the ground.  
Alec watched Camille carefully. She was a good dancer. Not as good as Magnus though. But she’s ok. When Camille was done. He tried out the dance.  
“Nicely done, let’s run through it again ok? This time we both dance at the same time” Camille said.  
__ __  
Sebastian Verlac was hanging around the quad. His friends, who were all jocks, were ogling Camille of the dance club. He noticed the tall boy Camille was teaching. Pretty cute. He can dance too. Now Sebastian turned his full attention at the pretty boy.  
“That one’s Magnus’ boyfriend” his friend Charles Freeman told him quietly so the others won’t hear. “Name’s Alec Lightwood. We have P.E. with them tomorrow”  
“Really? I never did notice.” Sebastian thought surely he would have remembered seeing a pretty face.  
“He’s pretty quiet. Keeps mostly to his friends. You know that big dude in the swimming team? Raj Hunter. He hangs out with that guy too”  
“He’s surrounded by weird company then” Sebastian says smiling a bit as he sees Maia go crazy after dancing with Magnus’ boy.  
\-- --  
“You take care of Alec, I’ll go get Camille” Raphael said and Magnus nodded. Both boys were standing side by side. Arms folded across their chests and a scowl on their faces.  
Magnus grunted his “Ok”. Camille has been having her paws all over Alec for the last hour that Magnus had been watching them. He could almost feel his eyes turn to slits like a cat’s eyes were when they were preparing to strike.  
Raphael walked over to the two with Magnus following a little farther behind.  
\-- --  
Camille was impressed with Alec. However, she had numerously tried flirting with him and it didn’t work. Alec just concentrated on dancing and didn’t even do or say anything when she stroke his arm or chest from time to time. She even pressed her body to guide him in some of the dance moves and nothing. That never happened to Camille. Everyone else was usually responsive to her advances. What does Magnus see in this guy? He’s very impassive. Kissing him might be a bore too, Camille thought.  
“Hey Camille, got a second?” Raphael asked.  
“For you? Of course love.” Camille smiled, Raphael was always fun company. But then she saw Magnus approaching them too. She can’t have Magnus have his way with Alec though. She spotted Maia and called her. “Maia! Come here!”  
Maia went over to the three of them. “What’s up?”  
“Can you be a dear and continue teaching Alec here? We’ve covered talk dirty. Maybe you can teach him the other dance. Ok?” Camille said smiling sweetly at Maia.  
“Sure no problem” Maia said.  
Camille took Raphael’s arm and walked away.  
“Ok, so there’s really only 2 songs. Now that you’ve covered Talk Dirty, let’s do Gangnam style!” Maia said, rubbing her hands together.  
“Oh ok.. you lead, I’ll follow” Alec said smiling at her.  
Maia went to Camille’s phone and chose the song Gangnam style. “Ok, here, let’s stand side by side ok? I’ll keep doing it until you follow me correctly”  
“Ok, got it” Alec said, going to Maia’s left side. His body facing forward but his gaze was on her.  
Maia danced and waited for Alec to follow. Alec observes for a while then copies her. He’s a fast learner, Maia thought impressed at the pretty boy. They were really close too. Hmm, what if I try this, Maia thought mischievously. She lunged to the left facing Alec, palms on her thigh and her shoulders bobbed up and down. All the while smiling at Alec, her brows quirked as if challenging him.  
Alec studied Maia for a bit and decided to try it as well. He lunged to his right, palms on his thigh and lowered his body so he can face Maia while bobbing his shoulders as well. He smiled slowly at her as he gets the hang of it.  
Suddenly Maia was screaming, hands clutching her beautiful curly locks, standing up to her full height and stomping her feet. She saw Magnus coming over to them and she ran to him burying her face on his chest. “Magnus! By the Angel! He’s so handsome!” She squealed.  
Magnus laughed holding her. “Can’t handle him, can you?” Magnus teased.  
“How do you do it? Oh my heavens!” Maia asked laughing. The guy was too gorgeous. “I can’t! I can’t do this!”  
Magnus smiled “Let me take it from here, ok?”  
“Ok, thank you!” Maia said putting a hand to her chest as if to calm her heart. They went back over to Alec who was scratching the back of his head. Feeling a bit shy with what happened. Maia had screamed so loud that people at the quad were looking at them.  
Magnus smiled at his pretty boy who instantly blushed at him.  
“Alec, you don’t mind if Magnus took over for me?” Maia said, trying to keep her voice normal.  
“Sure, I don’t mind. Thanks Maia” Alec said smiling warmly at her.  
“Angels.. help me Raziel.” Maia muttered making Magnus laugh. She waved at Alec then turned to leave.  
“So, I finally have my master back” Alec said softly.  
Master? Oh, do not go there Alexander! Magnus thought smiling coyly at his clueless pretty boy. “Show me everything you’ve learned darling.”  
“Ok” Alec said going over to Camille’s cel phone and playing talk dirty again. He danced for Magnus but kept his eyes low.  
Angels, he is a dream, Magnus thought while licking his lips as Alec got to the part just after the chorus. The part where he was slowly moving his hand from his chest down to his stomach while doing a body roll. Raziel help me, I want more, Magnus thought greedily.  
Alec looked up as soon as he was done. There was a glint in Magnus’ eyes that seemed predatory. Alec swallowed, “Um, was it ok?”  
“Ok? That was phenomenal darling. But I want you to dance it again. Keep your eyes on me this time. I’ll dance it at the same time with you.”  
Alec didn’t think it was possible. He’d die of a heart attack if he did that. It was hard enough to do a sexy dance, but to make eye contact with Magnus as he was dancing as well? Now that would be beyond torture. “I.. I don’t think I can do that” he whispered to Magnus.  
He’s too shy, Magnus thought. “Hey” Magnus said softly cupping his pretty boy’s cheek. “You can do this, ok? I’m here. If it gets too uncomfortable for you, we’ll take a 5minute break. Ok?”  
“Ok..” Alec said, feeling a little flushed. Magnus played the song again. Alec slowly exhaled and gazed at Magnus dancing while he danced as well in time with the beat.  
I’m in heaven, Magnus thought. It was the best feeling. He was dancing and his pretty boy was dancing with him too. Two of his favorite things, right here at this moment. At the sexy dance part, Alec blushed and looked away. “Eyes on me, Alexander” Magnus said cheekily. Alec hastily made eye contact, blushing furiously. You’re so gorgeous Alexander, Magnus thought falling deeply in love with his pretty boy.  
After the song, Alec needed a break. Magnus went with him to buy drinks.  
“You were great darling” Magnus said as they were sitting on the ground in the quad drinking their sodas.  
“Thanks, you’re pretty awesome too. You seem to really love dancing” Alec said  
“Yeah I do. It’s my second favorite thing.”  
“Oh? What’s the first?”  
“Can you guess?” Magnus said smirking at him.  
Alec had no idea. “Uh.. food?”  
Magnus laughed. “That’s in my top 3, but not my top 1”  
Alec frowned. What was his top 1? Alec would really like to know. He wanted to know everything about Magnus. And he wanted try what Magnus loves to do as well. He was about to speak when Camille interrupted them.  
“Where’s Maia?” Camille asked, arms folded in front of her.  
Camille and Raphael were suddenly in front of Magnus and Alec. Magnus arched his brow at Raphael. Raphael shrugged at him. He tried to distract Camille for as long as he could. But Camille was always checking around for Magnus and finally saw Magnus and Alec together.  
“She took a break and I took over for Alec” Magnus said quickly.  
“You know, you should take someone else under your wing. It would be a waste to have that talent and no one to pass it on to” Camille said sweetly to Magnus.  
I did have someone in mind but you took him from me, Magnus thought furiously. Camille had always had an effect on him. And now she was making his blood boil.  
“Come on pretty boy, let’s practice more” Camille said, kneeling to take Alec’s hand and tugging him up to his feet.  
“Oh, ok. Um, talk to you later Mags” Alec said smiling apologetically at the beautiful boy.  
“Ok Alexander, later then” Magnus said finishing his drink and standing up as well. He went around the quad observing the dancers and giving tips and pointers to everyone. He chanced a glance at Alec’s direction and saw that Camille was once again very hands on towards his pretty boy. The sly little minx, Magnus thought furiously. He wished he had claimed Alec first and mentally scolded himself for not acting fast enough.  
\-- --  
“Hey, want to take the train together?” Alec asked Magnus after dance practice.  
“Yeah, let’s go change first ok?” Magnus said grabbing his bag.  
They went to the side of the quad and changed shirts. Magnus taking a moment to rake Alec’s body with his eyes when Alec removed his shirt. Alec, oblivious to the stare, was looking for his spare shirt in his bag. Once he found it, he looked over to Magnus and wore his shirt over his head. “Did you say something?” Alec asked when he noticed Magnus looking at him.  
“I forgot what it is” Magnus said, smiling. He took off his shirt by grabbing the back and pulling it on top of his head. He took his spare clothes from his bag and wore a grey sleeveless jacket with a hood. He zipped it up in one swift motion.  
Beautiful, Alec thought, smiling foolishly at Magnus.  
Magnus looked up to see Alec smiling at him. He grinned. “Shall we?”  
“Yeah.. let’s go” Alec took his hand and they walked while holding hands.  
\-- --  
Sebastian saw Alec in his full glory. The tall boy had alabaster skin but his body was sculpted like the Greek Gods. Alec was changing his shirt that time and was looking for something in his bag. The sight made Sebastian wet his lips. Magnus has taste in men. And his taste is as good as Sebastian’s too. “I want to know what they’re practicing those dances for.” He said to Charles.  
Charles nodded “I’m on it”. He fixed his school jacket then strode off to Camille’s direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re curious about the dance part, here’s what I had in mind:  
> Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7fVHo-xjF0  
> Gangnam Style by Psy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpZhZAr1cQU


	23. Lips of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was his pretty boy’s first kiss. And it was with him. Magnus had gotten Alec’s first kiss. And it was heavenly. The kiss seemed to go on forever. When Alec broke the kiss, they were both a bit out of breath. Magnus looked at his pretty boy’s lips. They were wet and red. Probably because of the long seemingly never ending kiss. So this is what it was like to kiss an Angel, Magnus thought. Alec lowered his head again and kissed Magnus deeply. Magnus felt like he was drowning and his breath of fresh air was Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is inspired by the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder.  
> Enjoy ;)

“Do you want to sleepover?” Magnus asked Alec as they walked hand in hand towards the train station.  
“Sure” Alec said quickly. There was no reason though, “Um, we could do homework” he offered.  
Magnus smiled “We can continue dance practice too”  
“Yeah, definitely.” Alec agreed. “So.. what’s your top 1 favorite thing to do? I.. I want to try and do that too” he said shyly.  
If I told you it was me, would you do me too? Magnus thought mischievously. “Maybe I’ll tell you if you do your punishment well. Think of it as kind of a reward.”  
“Oh, ok.” It’s good for motivation, Alec thought. He’d do his best at the car wash.

———

“Ok! Homework done!” Magnus announced stretching. He couldn’t wait to get his one on one with his pretty boy.  
“Yeah, me too” Alec said closing his books and putting away his school stuff.  
“Come on, let’s shower first so I can wash your clothes tonight.” Magnus said leading the way to his bedroom. Alec followed.  
Magnus handed him a towel, smirking. Alec rolled his eyes and took the towel. As soon as Alec was in the bathroom, Magnus tried to come up with a plan.  
When Alec came out clad only in a towel, Magnus was ready. Magnus gave his pretty boy his clothes, taking a moment to rake his torso with his eyes.  
Alec blushed under Magnus’ gaze. He placed the clothes on the bed and changed quietly. When he was done, Magnus had turned and headed to the bathroom to shower.

———

Alec danced for Magnus. Magnus was slowly walking around him, studying his moves. Once Alec was finished, Magnus gave him some tips on doing some of the moves. It made Alec uneasy as Magnus was behind him and touching his hips.  
“Make your butt stick out more” Magnus said, guiding Alec’s hips to jut out more.  
Alec was flushed. Magnus was only touching his hips but he already felt hot. Magnus didn’t seem to notice though as he walked in front of Alec and demonstrated the dance move.  
“See? My butt is sticking out more with the wave” Magnus said tapping his perfectly round butt.  
Alec gulped and tried harder.  
Magnus smiled, there was really nothing wrong with Alec’s dance. He just wanted to touch his pretty boy’s hips.  
Alec’s brows furrowed in deep concentration and he tried to do the move again. It was impossible to push his butt out any further.  
“There, see? You can do it” Magnus said smirking.  
Alec was confused. He was doing the same thing and yet now it was ok?  
“Ok, dance for me again. From the top” Magnus said clapping his hand. He played the song again. He was quite enjoying having his pretty boy dance solely for him.  
“Eye contact Alexander” Magnus reminded softly.  
Alec looked at him, blushing.  
Magnus smiled, his pretty boy couldn’t get used to looking at him while dancing without getting all flustered. It was ok. Magnus could give him more reasons to blush about.  
Later that night Magnus felt all his cravings had been fully satisfied. “Ok, Alexander. Let’s wrap it up. You were great darling.”  
Alec sighed with relief. Magnus was tough to please. Most of the time, he didn’t know what he was doing wrong but Magnus seems to notice the difference. It was good that he had the best dancer to teach him all the right moves.

———

“Magnus?” Alec said propping up on his elbows to look at Magnus.  
They were in bed and getting ready to sleep.  
“Yes darling?” Magnus is fluffing his pillow and was lying on his side facing Alec.  
“Would you.. um.. would you like it if I gave you a massage now?” Alec offered. He had noticed his beautiful boy is tired and wanted to make it up to him for teaching him that day.  
Initially, Magnus had wanted to massage his pretty boy but he wouldn’t mind being at the receiving end of a massage. “Ok, I’ll get some oils” Magnus quickly sat up and darted to his desk. Alec have never seen anyone move so lightning fast. And gracefully.. and perhaps a little sexily too.  
“Here” Magnus presented Alec with different oils all crammed up between his hands. Ever since he massaged his pretty boy, he had been buying different kinds of massage oils. Clary was beginning to notice and had joked to him if he had wanted to be a masseuse. Well, if that was what his pretty boy wanted, he could try the profession.  
“Oh, you choose.. I’m massaging you remember?” Alec said smiling. Magnus looked giddy. Maybe he loved massages. Alec decided he’d offer it as much as possible.  
“Oh, right. Hmmm” Magnus looked at all the essential oils in his hands. Which one would tease the senses? Hmmm.. Jasmine oil, a natural aphrodisiac because it’s said to have a “seductive” scent that can increase sensuality. Ok then! “This one” Magnus said, dropping the oils on the bed and picking up the Jasmine oil.  
As Alec got the bottle, Magnus quickly disposed his shirt, throwing it on top of the other oils then laid on the bed on his stomach. He stretched out like a cat and fluffed a pillow to rest his head.  
Alec carefully moved the oils to the side table along with the shirt which he folded neatly. “Is it ok if I sit on you?” He asked Magnus.  
Sit on me, lay on top of me, what’s the difference really? Magnus thought “Sure darling”  
Alec straddled Magnus and sat gently on his butt. Careful not to put much weight on him. He rubbed some oil between his hands warming them up then proceeded to massage Magnus’ shoulders.  
Magnus moaned appreciatively.  
“Harder?” Alec asked.  
Yes! Oh! Yes! “Yes please darling” Magnus was grinning.  
Alec pressed harder eliciting a delicious moan from Magnus.  
Harder baby, yeah! Magnus thought sighing contently as Alec moved lower.  
Alec slowly worked his way down to Magnus’ waist. Then smoothed his hands back up applying pressure. His hands explored the beautiful boy’s biceps. Massaging them down to the forearms.  
Magnus hummed, sleep was coming for him. He fought to stay awake to enjoy it more. Alec worked on his back again. After a few minutes, Magnus turned around to face him.  
Alec froze.  
“Massage my front this time?” Magnus said grinning at him.  
Alec was sitting on Magnus’ butt previously but now he had lifted himself up. Trusting his knees wouldn’t give out. He couldn’t sit on Magnus now and then massage his chest. His abs were too distracting. Alec’s hands might wander off to places he was ashamed to even think of now.  
“Um, chest massages? Who.. who does that?” Alec said nervously, moving quickly away from Magnus. He got the shirt and handed it back to Magnus.  
Darn it, Magnus sighed. He had to mess that up didn’t he? He had pushed his pretty boy too far. Now he’s being shy again. “I guess not you” Magnus grumbled as he wore his shirt.  
They both settled back under the covers.  
“Good-goodnight Magnus” Alec whispered as Magnus turned off the lights.  
“Goodnight Alexander” Magnus replied, a little more grumpily than he intended.

———

Magnus awoke to a wet feeling on his neck. A soft moan escaped his throat. There was a movement just to his right. Black disheveled hair came into view, followed by a pair of hazel eyes.  
“I see you’re finally awake” Alec whispered.  
Magnus looked at Alec, confusion in his eyes. Alec smiled. “I know that you know what I’m going to do next.” Alec moved closer, his face now in full view. Alec gazed lovingly at Magnus’ eyes. Then his gaze fell on his lips.  
Magnus felt his heart skip. He looked into Alec’s lips as his pretty boy slowly licked it.  
“You don’t mind if I taste it do you?” Alec asked looking back into his eyes. “Taste you, I mean” Alec smiled, his eyes filled with lust.  
Magnus gulped, he tried to speak. His mouth opened but no words came out.  
“I guess you don’t mind, hmm? I’ll take that as a yes then” Alec said covering Magnus’ mouth with his own. Alec kissed softly at first. Then his tongue teased Magnus, making Magnus moan.  
It was his pretty boy’s first kiss. And it was with him. Magnus had gotten Alec’s first kiss. And it was heavenly. The kiss seemed to go on forever. When Alec broke the kiss, they were both a bit out of breath. Magnus looked at his pretty boy’s lips. They were wet and red. Probably because of the long seemingly never ending kiss. So this is what it was like to kiss an Angel, Magnus thought. Alec lowered his head again and kissed Magnus deeply. Magnus felt like he was drowning and his breath of fresh air was Alec.

———

Alec woke up on top of Magnus. The beautiful boy had locked him in an embrace and had been moaning in the past 2 minutes. Alec had tried waking him up. “Magnus?” He said softly for the nth time. Magnus wasn’t waking up. He just kept moaning. Alec was beginning to worry. “Magnus? Wake up..”

———

Alec had been kissing him senseless. Magnus could no longer think straight.  
“Magnus”  
Who was that? Magnus thought. He’s disturbing the most important thing that has happened since Queer Eye For the Straight Guy!  
“Magnus..”  
The voice was persistent.. whoever it was, he sounded familiar but Magnus was too busy exchanging breaths and everything else pleasant with his pretty boy.  
“Magnus?”  
That voice.. it’s Alec’s, Magnus realized. But how can he talk when his mouth is on mine?  
“Magnus.. wake up”  
Magnus felt someone shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes. Alec was looking at him, his face etched with concern. His lips weren’t too red now. It was dry and pinkish. How could that be when they were just kissing?  
“Hey beautiful.. are you awake now?” Alec asked worriedly.  
“What.. what were we doing?” Magnus asked when he found his voice.  
“Oh, we were just sleeping” Alec said.  
It had felt so real. Just like the last time. But in this dream, they were kissing. His pretty boy’s lips felt so soft against his.  
“Magnus?”  
“Yes?” Magnus tried to focus on those hazel eyes. They were filled with wonder.  
“What were you dreaming about?”  
“Uh” Magnus tried to think fast. But he couldn’t think of anything. Just Alec’s lips and.. “kissing”  
Alec blushed. Magnus was dreaming of kissing. But.. but who was he kissing? “Who.. who were you kissing?” Alec asked softly.  
Magnus looked at those hazel eyes again. So innocent. It was different in his dream. He looked away. “It’s.. it’s nothing”  
“Hey” Alec slowly turned Magnus’ face towards his by using his thumb and pointer finger to guide his chin. “Talk to me..”  
Magnus looked at Alec and felt embarrassed. Somehow it felt weird to steal Alec’s first kiss in his dream. He needed to stop dreaming about stuff like that. They’re not even boyfriends yet and his mind was thinking ahead. “Really, it was nothing” Magnus said, letting go of Alec and pushing away from bed.

———

Magnus tried not to be weird. But all he could think of was Alec’s lips and the kiss. I should just kiss him and get it over with, he thought.  
“Magnus?”  
“Yes Alexander?” Magnus pulled away from his thoughts and looked at his pretty boy.  
“Is there something you want to talk about?”  
“Nothing.. it’s nothing darling” he smiled reassuringly.  
They were getting ready for school and Alec was sure that Magnus is still bothered about his dream. That kissing dream. Alec can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. What if it wasn’t him that Magnus was kissing in his dream. Is it the reason why he was acting weird? Alec didn’t like that. He wanted to be the one kissing Magnus in his dreams. Maybe I should just kiss him?  
Magnus headed for the door, “Let’s go?” He asked looking back at his pretty boy.  
Alec slowly walked towards Magnus. His face set with determination. Slowly he reached out a hand and touched Magnus’ left cheek. Then he let his thumb brush over Magnus’ soft lips parting them slightly.  
Magnus felt his breath hitch. Alec was looking at him, seriously. Gazing at him then at his lips.  
Alec closed the gap between them. His other hand taking Magnus by the waist and gently pulling him closer.  
Magnus looked up to his pretty boy, unsure if what he thought was really going to happen. Is Alec going to kiss me now?  
Alec lowered his head a bit but looked at Magnus shyly. “May I?”  
His pretty boy was asking for permission. Always so polite! “You need not ask Alexander” he said almost breathless as he leaned up to receive his pretty boy.  
Their lips could have almost touched had it not been for Clary knocking suddenly. It surprised them both that they immediately jumped back.  
“Magnus! Mom says you guys better get going!”  
Really biscuit?! Worst timing ever! “In a minute! We’ll go out once we’re finished ok?!” He snapped.  
It took a while for Clary to reply again “oh, uh, um.. sorry..” they heard her scrambling to go away.  
Alec laughed. Magnus smiled at him. The moment was gone but the boys didn’t mind. They have all the time in the world. What was the rush anyway?  
“Come on darling, we don’t want to be late” Magnus said opening the door for his pretty boy. He was somehow glad that they didn’t kiss that time. He had wanted Alec’s first kiss to be more special.

———

Alec and Magnus had P.E. that day. They were practicing shooting some hoops. The basketball court in the gym was occupied by 2 sections. Section one and section two were sharing it every week on Wednesdays. But they each have their own side of the court. Their coach, Hodge Starkweather had announced that he would be grouping them by teams and that next week they will be fighting the other section.  
Magnus enjoyed this class as it was like play time for Alec. His pretty boy seems to like basketball and was very athletic. He was really very good with balls. Magnus smirked, trying to push away any naughty thoughts.  
Alec liked playing basketball. In his free time, he and Jace would always play. Well, he and Jace really loved playing with alot of things. Maybe they can hangout after his extended work was done. He was getting better at basketball too. And it was a bit more easy to play now since he’s taller. But he still tried not to be pushy while playing. He knew what it was like to be pushed around during basketball games when he was shorter. He didn’t like it. So he didn’t want to be the tall guy who will be doing it to the other players too. He was specially gentle with Magnus as the beautiful boy moved in for offense. He tried blocking him but Magnus grinned at him and moved forward. He moved back not wanting to bump into Magnus and get him hurt. Magnus took his shot but Alec had easily blocked him.  
Magnus scowled at him. He laughed and messed the beautiful boy’s hair.  
“Never! Touch! The! Hair! Alexander!” Magnus gritted out pointing upwards to his hair. It was in a disarray but no matter how much his hair was out of place, Magnus still looked good.  
“My bad.” Alec gave him his most apologetic smile.  
“Hmph!” Magnus scoffed his annoyance but was smiling too. Who could resist that boyish charm?

———

Sebastian was observing the pretty boy. He was quite fast. His shooting percentage wasn’t bad too. And he’s tall. He’d make a nice addition to the basketball team. Maybe I can persuade coach to take him in, he thought. He stood up and strode towards Coach Hodge.  
“Coach, got a minute?”  
“Verlac, sure. What is it?” Coach Hodge had closed his notebook and gave Sebastian his full attention.  
“I’m thinking we need more players in our basketball team. Another tall guy perhaps.”  
Hodge grinned at him. “Funny you should say that, I have someone in mind. He’s got skills and this year, he’d grown a couple of inches more.” Coach Hodge flipped over his notes. “See here? I kept notes on his progress. I think with more training, he can be great.”  
Sebastian looked at the notes, there was no name just a class number and section, but from the looks of it, the guy was a good player. “Who’s this?”  
Coach Hodge pointed over to the pretty boy’s direction. “The tallest guy in the other section. Lightwood, the one with the black hair. His play is pretty good. If you train him yourself, he’s got potential to get even better”  
“Hmm, maybe I can feel him out first. Next week we will be going against their section right? Maybe you can pit our teams against each other? I want to check how he plays and deals with players like me” Sebastian offered.  
“That’s a great idea Verlac. Ok, I’ll arrange the teams for next week and make sure you’re going up against him in the line up.” Coach Hodge said writing it down on his notes.  
“Thanks coach” Sebastian said before turning back to his side of the court and continuing practice. In his spare time, he’d glance at the pretty boy. Alec was always hanging around Magnus. According to Charles, they were dating. It was weird for Magnus to date someone this long. Usually Magnus would have already claimed someone as his boyfriend or girlfriend in record time. But with Alec, he was taking longer. Well, Sebastian could work with that. He could work in getting Magnus out of Alec’s life in no time.

———

It was dismissal time and Alec had quickly put his stuff in his locker. As he turned to leave, he smacked right into another guy.  
“Sorry” he said quickly touching his head. He may have head butt the other guy too.  
“No problem” Sebastian said looking carefully at the pretty boy.  
Alec nodded without really looking at the other guy. He was late for work. He stepped aside tapping the other guy’s arm and dove into the sea of students.  
Sebastian followed Alec with his eyes. The pretty boy doesn’t seem to care much about anything else aside from Magnus. But Sebastian knew he would always get what he wants. And he wants Alec. He decided to remove first the distraction. He needed to take care of Magnus. And Camille might be able to help him with that.

———

The next day, Magnus noticed Camille hanging out with some tall jock. Jocks always wore their school jackets. He didn’t bother to check who the blonde guy was. Magnus was busy touching Alec. They were getting ready for practice and had to change clothes. He had pulled Alec closer to him to avoid bumping some random student. Since Magnus had to change his pants too, he had asked Alec to accompany him to the little boy’s room.  
As much as Magnus had wanted to lock the doors and have his way with his pretty boy, he went inside one of the stalls to change. He peeked at the small crack of the door in the stall to check on Alec. His pretty boy was shirtless and rummaging his bag for his clothes. He should really take out his extra shirt out of the bag first before taking off his current shirt, Magnus thought. But he won’t be the one to tell Alec that. He doubts anyone would want to point that out to Alec.

———

Sebastian had his hand flat against the lockers just a little to the left of Camille’s face. He was leaning down and talking to her quietly  
“So if we do this, you’re saying, I get to keep Magnus?” Camille said.  
“Yeah, that’s the plan. Are you on board with this?”  
“Just tell me what to do sweetheart”  
Sebastian leaned closed and whispered the details to Camille’s ear. She was giggling every now and then and coming up with suggestions.  
“This is going to be great” Camille said softly, reaching up and kissing his cheek. Camille was a tease. And she was always nice to look at. Not as pretty as Magnus’ pretty boy though. But she had her charms too.  
“I know, just keep doing whatever it is that you’re doing and I’m going to do my part” Sebastian said, pushing away from the locker and giving her one last dazzling smile before turning to leave.

———

Magnus sighed. Camille had been all over Alec during practice. They started practicing with the dance then went on with the formation. Camille had wanted Alec to be at the front and center. Magnus wanted to keep Alec at the side next to him.  
Camille pulled Magnus aside. “Magnus, love, can you just trust me on this?”  
Magnus shook his head. Alec was too tall to be center. And he’ll be too much of a distraction. Plus his pretty boy is very shy. Raphael will do better at being center. “No Camille. I say we put Raphael as center. If you want, we can put Maia as center also. We need a shorter dancer in the middle.”  
Camille shuffled closer to Magnus and whispered to his ear “But love, if we did the formation my way, then you will be dancing next to me. Think of all the fun that will be”  
Magnus groaned and pushed Camille back. Camille had been a little too close to him during practice. If it was not Alec, she was throwing herself at him. He can see Alec looking over at the corners of his eyes. He stepped farther away from Camille to avoid having Alec get all the wrong ideas. “There’s nothing fun in that Camille. It would only mean torture for me. Maia will be center and that’s final” he said holding his pointer finger up as if to silence Camille.  
Camille pouted at him. But at least she was able to touch and get close to Magnus whenever Alec was looking. She just hoped Magnus would give in just a little to her advances. “Fine, have it your way love” Camille said smiling sweetly, letting her hand rest on his cheek down to his chest before turning to leave, swaying her hips.  
Magnus tore his eyes away from Camille and looked over to see Alec. He was drinking water from a bottle but was looking at him blankly. Is he jealous? Magnus thought.  
Alec was seething with rage. Camille had been too close to Magnus. Touching him everywhere and Magnus had let her. He tried not to let his jealousy show when Magnus caught him staring. He drank the cold water to somehow cool himself down. Magnus had told him there was nothing going on with Camille anymore. This was just Camille trying to flirt with his beautiful boy. Alec tried to keep his temper in check. Magnus was walking towards him smiling. He smiled back. It wasn’t so hard. This was Magnus after all. He can't possibly stay mad at his beautiful boy.


	24. Teenage Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, it’s ok. Thanks Coach” Alec said taking off his shirt then looking for his extra shirt in his bag again.  
> I’ll be damned, Hodge thought as he tilted his head sideways, taking in the younger boy’s full glory.  
> Alec found his shirt and put it on. He saw coach looking at him with this weird expression in his face. “Did you say something?” Alec asked.  
> “What? No.. are you sure you don’t need a ride home?”  
> “No, thanks Coach. I’m good” Alec said smiling then walking away.  
> Coach Hodge shook his head. I’m too old for this, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've thought of wet and wild for the title. But I guess Teenage Dream by Katy Perry suits this chapter better. Enjoy ;)

After dance practice, Magnus asked Alec for another sleepover. Alec was about to say yes when Coach Hodge approached them.  
“Hey, Lightwood” Coach Hodge said, striding up towards them. Sebastian had told him that Alec was practicing with the dance club at the quad. He had wanted Alec to be fit when he goes against Sebastian. Alec would be good for their team.  
Alec turned to greet his teacher, “Yes Coach?”  
“I see dance practice is finished? Can I talk to you? It might take long. Follow me to the basketball court.” Without waiting for Alec to reply, Coach Hodge had turned and walked away expecting Alec to follow.  
Alec was stunned. What did the coach want from him? Was he in trouble? He looked at Magnus. “Um, maybe not today? I don’t know what that was about, but coach looked serious” He said taking his backpack.  
“Do you want me to wait for you?” Magnus offered.  
“Oh, um.. no.. it’s ok.. you go ahead. You must be tired, try and get some rest” Alec said smiling at Magnus as he walked backwards.  
“You sure? I can wait you know, it really isn’t a big deal.”  
Alec paused and thought about it. “When I’m done, I’ll pass by here. But it’s ok also if you decide to go home” with that, Alec waved goodbye, turned, then broke off to a run to catch up with the coach. 

———

“You’re probably wondering why I took you here” Coach Hodge said as they both got in the court. There were 5 racks placed on one side of the court. All filled with balls.  
“Uh yeah. Am I in any kind of trouble?” Alec asked, dropping his bag on the bench.  
“Hardly. I’m here to assess your skills as a potential recruit for our basketball team, the Clave. See those racks there? The one nearest to us is Rack #1, beside it is #2 and so on. The last one being #5, the farthest rack from us. I want you to take a ball from Rack #1 and shoot it. Then run to #5, and shoot another ball. Then #2, #4 and last #3. After that, go back to rack #1 and take another ball and shoot. We stop as soon as all balls are gone. Got it?” Coach looked at Alec, his arms folded across his chest.  
There wasn’t really a choice. “Um, yeah..” Alec followed as he was ordered to do. He didn’t bother counting how many he got in and how many he missed. When he was done, he was panting. Coach handed him a bottled water. He finished it in one long gulp.  
“You did better than I expected. You’ve got great stamina too. Listen, the Clave is interested in you. And they want to train you. I say you do those trainings. It’s good to be a part of the team. There are a lot of benefits too. Also, have you thought about college yet? Basketball players are offered full scholarships. Not all, but most of the boys in my team will be getting it. What do you think? Do you want this?” Coach Hodge had bombarded him with questions.  
Alec had trouble speaking. He was trying to process everything. It was big news. Did he want this though? He liked the idea of a scholarship. That would really help his mom out. He didn’t know if he wanted to be a basketball player though. Maybe he can ask Magnus first. “Um, can I.. can I think about it?”  
Hodge nodded. “It’s a big decision and it will be very demanding. We need commitment in our team. Sleep on it and let me know tomorrow. Anyway, it’s late. Do you need a ride home?”  
“No, it’s ok. Thanks Coach” Alec said taking off his shirt then looking for his extra shirt in his bag again.  
I’ll be damned, Hodge thought as he tilted his head sideways, taking in the younger boy’s full glory.  
Alec found his shirt and put it on. He saw coach looking at him with this weird expression in his face. “Did you say something?” Alec asked.  
“What? No.. are you sure you don’t need a ride home?”  
“No, thanks Coach. I’m good” Alec said smiling then walking away.  
Coach Hodge shook his head. I’m too old for this, he thought. 

———

Magnus wanted to wait for Alec. He had been watching some dances on his phone to kill time. But now, it was getting dark. He wondered if Alec had somehow forgotten that he was waiting. It would have been easier if Alec had a phone. Magnus sighed. When Alec left with coach Hodge, Camille had kept pestering him again. Flirting shamelessly. He had ignored her completely. He didn’t know what Camille was up to, but he decided he couldn’t care enough to even try and find out. He laid down the bench. Maybe he could catch some zzz’s for a while. 

———

 

Alec passed by the quad, hoping to see Magnus. His beautiful boy was there. Lying on a bench with his bag under his head as a make-do pillow. His left arm was covering his eyes. His left leg was straight on the bench while his right leg was folded by the knee with his foot on the ground. A modern day sleeping beauty, Alec thought. He walked towards him and sat beside him. He slowly removed his arm and saw Magnus puckering up his lips.  
That’s weird.. is he awake? Alec thought.  
Magnus moaned softly.  
Alec groaned. Another kissing dream again huh. He shook Magnus gently. “Hey beautiful, wake up”  
Magnus opened one eye. He rubbed the other eye and yawned while sitting up. “Hey.. what time is it?”  
Alec looked at his watch. “It’s a little past 10. Have you had dinner yet?”  
“No, but we can order pizza at my place.” Magnus said grabbing his bag and letting Alec help him up to his feet.  
They were making their way out of the campus when Alec cleared his throat. “Magnus?”  
“Yes Alexander?”  
“Um.. that dream..” it had been bothering him that Magnus didn’t want to talk about it. And all he could think of was who Magnus had been kissing. Was it Camille? He had almost lost it earlier when he saw Camille making advances at his beautiful boy. It made him angry, sad and frightened all at once. “Who.. who were you kissing?” he asked bluntly.  
Magnus groaned. His pretty boy won’t quit until he knows who he was kissing. There was no way around it. “Alexander.. you should know.. I only dream about you”   
Dreaming only of me? So that kiss?.. Alec stopped forcing Magnus to stop as well as Alec was holding his hand. Slowly, Alec pulled Magnus towards him using his hand. Alec cupped his face tilting his head up to meet his.   
Their faces were so close now. They could feel each other’s breaths. Magnus closed his eyes and Alec took that as a sign to close the gap.   
Suddenly a car was honking at them and they shielded their eyes from the headlights. “Boys! Need a lift? It’s late” Coach Hodge said, leaning from his car window.  
Almost! Magnus thought. Is the universe conspiring against their first kiss? Why?! Why Universe, why?!  
Alec grinned, “Hey coach, yeah. Can you drop us off at Magnus’ place?”  
“Sure, hop in”   
Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand. “Come on” Alec tugged at his beautiful boy. He was blissed out. He can’t wait to kiss Magnus when they get home.  
Alec had texted Izzy to say he’d be spending the night at Magnus, using Magnus’ phone.   
Magnus ordered pizza while they were inside Coach Hodge’s car. By the time they got home, the pizza had arrived.   
“Coach Hodge is asking me to join the Clave.” Alec said as they were eating the pizza in the dining room. They have also decided to do a bit of homework and their books were littered all over the table.  
Magnus’ eyes widened. “You’re going to be in the basketball team?! That’s big news!”  
“Yeah.. I.. I haven’t said yes though. Coach said it will be a commitment if I agreed to this. I’m.. I’m not sure if I want to commit to basketball”  
“You love playing basketball Alexander. I’ve seen you play. I’ve played with you too. You’re.. you’re good at it. You can do this!” Magnus said smiling fondly at his pretty boy. Oh angels, his soon to be boyfriend will be a jock. How cool is that?  
“Hmmm.. I guess I can try. I mean, coach said they’re interested. So maybe if I’m not cut for it, they won’t get me. I mean, it’s not final”  
“You’re going to get it darling. I mean hello?! You’re really a good player and you’ve got the height too. They’ll definitely want you”  
“Thanks.. really Magnus.. that means a lot” Alec said blushing.  
They finished up homework and freshened up. Alec was the first to lie down in bed. He was so tired.  
Magnus moved on top of him, sitting on his lower abs.  
Alec’s eyelids fluttered open “Hey.. what are you doing”  
“Shhh.. I’m going to give you a chest massage. Just sleep ok?” I’ll show you how it’s done, Magnus thought.  
Alec tried not to think about where Magnus’ hands were. All over his chest and abs, his sides and arms. He felt so relaxed, he fell asleep immediately.  
Maybe I did too much of a good job of massaging him, Magnus groaned. His pretty boy fell asleep instantly. He had been planning on doing more things tonight but Alec was too tired. Oh well, there’s always another night. Magnus thought as he got himself ready to bed.

———

The next day, Alec saw coach Hodge and told him he’d like to try out for the Clave.  
Hodge smiled, “Ok, so we practice every day then starting today, after classes, that is.”   
Alec’s face fell “Oh, I can’t.. Um.. I have work every Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. I.. I have to complete this work until, um, next month.”  
Hodge frowned, Alec is a working student? “So you can only practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays then?”  
“Yeah..”  
“Hmmm.. ok then. So we start next week. I might pull some other guys to train you as well. Since you won’t be available every day, we will extend the time on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Expect you’ll be going home really late. Understood?”  
“Yes. Thanks Coach.”

———

“Hey, do you want to hang out after your work tomorrow? We’re planning an overnight at Raj’s” Jace asked Alec. Tomorrow was a weekend, and he was hoping Alec would spend more time with friends.  
“I’d love to but I might be able to go only around night time. I have this punishment thing that Magnus wants me to do tomorrow.”  
“Punishment? What sort of punishment? Like BDSM punishment?” Simon asked.  
His three friends stopped and stared at him. Raj and Jace had a look of disbelief in their faces. Alec though, was the only one who didn’t get it and looked confused.  
“A bd what now?” Alec asked, not quite comprehending what language Simon is speaking.  
“You know, BDSM punishment?” Simon said repeating himself.  
“I still don’t know what you’re talking about. You can keep saying BDSM but I don’t get it. Do you guys even know what he’s talking about?” Alec asked Jace and Raj.  
“Oh angels no..” Jace said quickly pretending to be confused as well.  
Raj just groaned. “Simon, I don’t think neither Magnus nor Alec are like that.”  
“Like what?” Alec asked facing Raj.  
“Oh, just forget I mentioned anything then” Simon said embarrassed for even bringing it up.  
Alec frowned, guess I’ll just ask Magnus about that.

———

It was carwash day and Alec had come home from work to shower quickly. He took his stuff and headed out.  
Alec looked cute with an oversized bunny on his back like a backpack. Did he know that playboy’s logo was a rabbit? And his pretty boy was standing there grinning innocently, wearing that sinful thin shirt Magnus got for him for car wash day. “Wait.. you didn’t ride the train looking like that.. did you?” Magnus demanded feeling overly protective of his pretty boy’s modesty as Alec had approached him.  
“What? No.. of course not. I got a cab. I didn’t want this to get dirty” Alec said taking of his make-shift backpack and presenting his gift to Magnus.  
“Thanks” Magnus murmured, accepting the gift and putting it on a chair beside him. Magnus was to man the cashier, just a little further away from where Alec was posted. But he will be getting a clear view of his pretty boy.  
“Wow, I didn’t know you were into stuffed toys Magnus” Camille snickered. “Anyway, Alec! Get the hose and grab a chair. Your post is there where we placed a white “X” mark on the ground. Remember to be aggressive! We need to rake in huge funds today, ok?”  
“Yup, got it.” Alec said nodding.  
“Ok, when you hear this honking sound,” Camille paused and squeezed a bicycle squeeze air honking bell. “You call everybody into position with you. Magnus has the stereo here so when everyone’s ready, he’ll start playing the music. Then we will dance for them. After which, you spray this hose above us.”  
“Won’t we.. get wet if I did that?” Alec asked taking the hose.  
“That’s the point” Camille scoffed at him.  
“Oh. Ok. Got it” Alec then went to his position, waiting for possible customers. He placed the bag of pamphlets on his chair. The order forms he tucked at his back pocket.

———

A jeep pulled up with 4 girls inside giggling at Alec as he approached.  
“Hey, we have a promotion for our full package. It already includes car wash, wax, and interior cleaning.” He handed out a pamphlet to the girls. He had memorized the script that Camille gave him. Taking mental notes of all the services they were offering. He was trying to discuss their services to the girls when he noticed that they weren’t really paying attention to it.   
The girl in the passenger seat whispered something to the blond haired driver. The driver smirked and leaned out her window. “Hey, can we grab that?” She said, pointing down.  
Alec followed her finger and saw that she was pointing to the hose that he was holding. Dumbfounded, Alec gave her the hose, unsure why she had requested for it. She immediately grabbed it and looked back at her friends, they were nodding at her. “I’m sorry but not really” she said, then she turned the switch and sprayed Alec with water, getting his shirt all wet, clinging to his body. The girls squealed at the sight.   
Alec shielded himself with his arms covering his eyes from the water. When the girls had stopped, he looked down and saw he was soaked thru. He groaned, “Hey that’s not nice.” He said gently taking back the hose from the driver.  
“We’re sorry, we couldn’t resist.” The girl replied batting her lashes at him  
“No worries, I know how you can make it up to me” Alec said grinning while taking out his order form from his back pocket. “You need to get the full package ok?” He said while ticking the boxes in the form. Camille had made it clear that he should be pushy. He tried to do just that, ignoring the fact that he was now soaked. He was more afraid of Magnus if he wasn’t able to do good with his punishment.  
“Ok gorgeous, you got it!” The girls took the order form and he pointed them to Magnus’ direction.

———

Magnus saw what the girls did to his pretty boy and he was rethinking his decision. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. He had wanted Alec to dread the punishment and at the same time, he would have fun. It had slipped his mind that he would be flaunting his pretty boy to other people as well. It had seemed like a good idea at first. Great move blockhead! Magnus berated himself. The girls drove towards him and he put on his most dazzling smile. “What can I do for you ladies?”  
“You’re all so gorgeous here! Which college do you go to?”  
“Oh, we’re still in high school. We’re barely legal” Magnus said winking and taking the money and counting change. His pretty boy did good, they got 1 full service order. He gave them their number card and pointed them to the next stop.  
He looked over to Alec again. His pretty boy had kept the hose at his back after learning the hard way not to give it to customers. Magnus smiled. His pretty boy didn’t seem bothered at getting wet. His white shirt had now decided to cling to him and Magnus could see his form really well underneath the flimsy clothing. He just hoped there were no perverts or dirty old men in need of a car wash today.

———

Alec sighed, it had been almost an hour and he felt a little cold in his wet shirt. The queue was getting long, most of the customers spent longer time chatting with him. They kept asking for his number to which he said he didn’t know as his phone is under repair as well. He really should drop by the repair shop claim back his phone. Most of the customers were college girls who kept touching him. And he had learned not to stand too close to the cars anymore. He looked at the next car pulling up next to him. The car was a black ford ranger and in it was a group of guys this time, they looked like jocks. The driver had shades that was lowered down the bridge of his nose and he was looking at him on top of his glasses. Alec felt uneasy but made his way to the drivers’ window. He offered them the promotion, handing them a pamphlet.  
The driver took it but just passed it to his friends without removing his eyes from him. He was looking at him up and down. Alec fidgeted under the scrutiny. He could never get used to it. A full minute passed and Alec cleared his throat.  
The driver pushed his glasses back up, “Give me your hand” he said to Alec smiling.  
Wary of what this customer wanted, Alec kept his right hand with the hose at his back. He raised his left hand towards the driver “My hand?” He asked. Looking at his hand incredulously. Why would this guy want his hand? The guys inside laughed. The guy in the passenger seat pulled Alec’s hand deeper inside the car. Alec grabbed on to the car door with his other hand to prevent being pulled inside any further. He had dropped the hose to the ground in the process. “Hey! Don’t!” He said trying to break free. The guys kept laughing, but the driver wasn’t.   
“Guys, not too rough” he said, his voice was calm but there was a dangerous edge to it. He held Alec’s arm firmly but he was more gentle than his other friends.  
Alec felt the others grip on his hand had loosen as well. But they weren’t letting him go. He felt something weird scraping on his arm. He saw the driver take a sharpie pen from his friend and wrote numbers on his forearm.  
After a while, they let him go. When he pulled out his hand, he saw that the four of them had written numbers on it. What numbers are these anyway? He had no clue. He slowly took the hose from the ground then looked back at the driver questioningly.  
“This is me, you can call me anytime” the driver told him, pointing to the big phone number in black that took most of Alec’s forearm. Alec looked at his arm in disbelief. He tried to wash it with water and rubbed it with his hand. It didn’t come off. The guys laughed some more.   
“Hey pretty boy, we’re taking your full package.” The driver said grinning at him.  
Alec was stunned, there are a lot of weird people in the planet. “Um, yeah ok.” He took the order form and ticked the boxes and handing it to the driver. He told them to go to Magnus, not daring to go near them again. He was at least an arm’s length away from the car.  
“Sure thing pretty boy.” the driver said, going over to Magnus.  
Alec looked at the numbers in his arms. How was he supposed to clean away sharpie marks on his skin? Maybe Izzy knows. He’ll ask around later.

———

Magnus saw the way the jocks have handled his pretty boy. His face was distorted with rage as he saw Alec’s arm covered with cel phone numbers.  
“Here” the driver handed him the order form.  
Magnus didn’t bother looking at it. “We’re not taking you, please leave” he said politely but his eyes were wild with fury.  
“So you’re the boyfriend huh? Magnus Bane isn’t it?” The driver said.  
Who’s this guy?! Magnus thought, his blood was boiling. He suddenly felt someone grip his shoulder and looked to see that it was Raphael.  
“Thanks” Raphael said taking the order and the payment and giving back the change. He gave them their card number and pointed them to the next stop.  
“Who was that?” Magnus asked Raphael, his voice was menacing.  
“That’s Sebastian and his friends from the basketball team, The Clave. They’re good for business Magnus. If we get the jocks here, more people will be coming.” Raphael explained. Then seeing Magnus’ stance he quickly advised him to take a 5minute break. Magnus nodded and headed straight for Alec.  
Alec had just given the order form for the next car and was about to point them to Magnus when he saw his beautiful boy walking towards him. He smiled and pointed the customers towards the desk where Raphael was waiting. He met Magnus midway.  
“Hey beautiful” Alec said smiling at first, then he noticed that Magnus was not quite himself. Something’s bothering him, Alec thought. “Hey.. everything alright?” He asked, moving closer to Magnus and tilting his chin up. Jace had taught him that move. He had liked doing it as Magnus seemed more pliant whenever he did so.  
Magnus blinked, he could already feel his heart racing. He momentarily forgot what he was about to say.  
“You ok?” Alec asked again, worried when Magnus’ eyes lost its focus on him. The soft brown eyes were getting hazy.  
Magnus could have melted right then and there. He felt a little weak in the knees, he tipped a little to the left. Alec quickly held him close with his free arm supporting him. He was still gripping the hose with that hand. Alec’s wet shirt was pressed against his thin white shirt. Magnus was feeling lightheaded. Intoxicated with too much Alec.  
What’s wrong with him? Alec wondered.  
“Excuse me! Can we get some service around here!” A customer complained.  
Alec looked back but didn’t let go of Magnus. “I’ll be right there” he said giving the customer his most charming smile. The girl blushed but smiled back at him, nodding as if to say ok. He looked back to Magnus, he place the hand he used to tilt Magnus’ chin on his forehead this time to check if Magnus had a fever.  
Magnus seemed to break the spell. He shook his head and pulled away from Alec, hand rubbing his temple.  
“Hey..” Alec said, attempting to lessen the space in between them again.  
Magnus stepped back. “I’m quite alright darling.” He said smiling. He needed a moment to breathe, and he couldn’t do so with Alec standing too close. “I’m sorry..” he said gesturing to Alec’s forearm.  
“This? Hey.. it’s not your fault. Those guys did it, not you.”  
“Yeah but this happened because of me. Because of my stupid punishment” Magnus carefully took Alec’s wrist and looked at the numbers written on the pale skin. He tried to rub it off with his thumb but it wasn’t coming off. Damn you Sebastian, he thought furiously.  
“Hey, it’s not so bad. We can take it off later” Alec said reassuringly.  
“I’m sorry I made you do this” Magnus whispered, his eyes were filled with regret.  
“No, don’t.. no regrets Magnus.. I.. I love doing things for you.. This.. this punishment.. its ok. I.. I love a challenge.” Alec grinned at him.  
Raziel, he’s perfect! Magnus thought suddenly having a strong urge of kissing the pretty boy until Alec won’t be able to remember his own name.  
Just then, Camille sounded the honking bell. Alec looked up then smiled back at Magnus. “Guess its show time”.


	25. The Boy is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tried not to imagine what the scene would look like to others. As the table is closed off on the other side because of a poster they had taped to the table looking like a drape. It would look like Magnus was sitting sideways on the chair and Alec had knelt down in front of him disappearing behind the table. Magnus saw Raj pull up in front of them. He smirked and held his hands up interlacing his fingers to the back of his head and leaning back to his chair. His eyes going a bit droopy as he smiled at Raj.  
> Raj cocked his eyebrow at him.  
> “Alec! What are you doing down there!” Jace called, horrified with what Magnus is implying with his stance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late post.. sorry.. been a little busy.. Happy Chinese New Year everyone :D  
> Title inspired by 'The boy is mine' by Brandy & Monica..  
> and as always, enjoy ;)

Alec rounded up the dance club and they danced ‘talk dirty’ followed by ‘gangnam style’. Afterwards, Alec pointed the hose up and got everybody wet. He licked his lips as he saw his beautiful boy get drenched as well. Magnus was hot in a wet white shirt. Alec couldn’t help but stare.  
Magnus felt someone staring at him and saw his pretty boy gawking at him. His lips twitched to a smile. Slowly he approached his pretty boy, Alec was still pointing the hose upwards, this time, Alec focused it more on top of the beautiful boy.  
“Hey beautiful” Alec said softly as Magnus looked up to him. Alec leaned his head down a little, shyly licking his lips. Anticipating their first kiss.  
Suddenly they were getting wet, Camille had hosed them both with water.  
Damn you woman! “What the hell, Camille!” Magnus said covering his face with his arms.  
Alec covered Magnus with his body and went straight for Camille, taking the hose gently. “Enough” he said quietly.  
Camille laughed “ok everyone! Back to work!” She barked the orders, clapping her hands.  
The moment was gone again, Magnus sighed. Maybe tonight, they can finally kiss. In his bedroom. That’s the plan.

———

A few hours later.  
“Hey! You’re here!” Alec exclaimed, walking over to Raj’s car. Simon was in the passenger seat and Jace sat at the back.  
“Hey handsome” Raj said, trying not to drool over Alec’s hot bod in his see through wet shirt.  
Jace threw Alec a spare shirt which he caught before it hit his body.  
“Change your shirt, your nipples could poke someone’s eye out” Jace said rolling his eyes.  
Alec laughed and gave the shirt back to Jace. “Gee thanks but I don’t think they’d allow me to do that” he gestured at Magnus and Camille from afar, who both had their arms folded, glaring at Jace. Alec could have sworn he heard Camille say “Don’t even think about it”  
“I think it’s cute” Raj said winking at Alec.  
Alec blushed. Raj smiled. Jace hit Raj’s head with a rolled up magazine he had been reading. “None of that Raj” Jace warned.  
Raj sighed and took the pamphlet from Alec. They took the full service package and was about to head towards Magnus and Camille at the cash register. Just then, Camille sounded the honking bell again.  
Alec groaned, “Don’t watch, please” he begged his friends. They in turn, grinned and held out their phones to record the whole thing.  
“This is going straight to facebook live” Jace announced.  
Alec grimaced as he turned and rounded up the dancers for another performance.  
As they performed the dance, Alec had flushed a deep red while hearing the catcalls his friends were making. His mom would kill him when she watches this. Izzy would probably freak.  
After getting everyone freshly drenched again, Alec jogged back to his friends who were all concentrating on their phones.  
“Alright! Posted!” Jace announced showing Alec the video. Alec saw that Jace has captured the whole dance club so it was a bit ok.  
Raj smirked at him but didn’t show him his phone. Raj had zoomed in at Alec only. He’d save it in his laptop later.  
“We’re still on for tonight?” Alec asked  
“Sure, do you want us to wait for you?” Raj offered  
“Oh” Alec glanced at his watch. They would be finishing up soon, maybe an hour at the most. “Is it ok? We’re about to finish soon.. maybe an hour more or less”  
“Ok, no problem. We’ll just park a little over there later” Raj pointed across the street.  
“Great! Later then” Alec said, backing away so his friends can proceed to the next stop.

———

Magnus was counting the cash as the rest of his dance crew were packing up. They not only met their target, they have tripled it. They have enough funds to throw an extra party. Alec was really good at convincing other people into getting what he wants. Again, Magnus felt proud of his pretty boy. It seems like wherever Alec is, he just excels in everything.  
Alec was walking towards Magnus. “Hey” Alec said to Magnus as he got his bag from under the table beside Magnus.  
Magnus tried not to imagine what the scene would look like to others. As the table is closed off on the other side because of a poster they had taped to the table looking like a drape. It would look like Magnus was sitting sideways on the chair and Alec had knelt down in front of him disappearing behind the table. Magnus saw Raj pull up in front of them. He smirked and held his hands up interlacing his fingers to the back of his head and leaning back to his chair. His eyes going a bit droopy as he smiled at Raj.  
Raj cocked his eyebrow at him.  
“Alec! What are you doing down there!” Jace called, horrified with what Magnus is implying with his stance.  
Alec stood up, holding out his bag. “I got this” he explained. He took off his shirt and then opened his bag to get a dry one.  
“Dude, you have to get your clothes first before you take off what you’re wearing” Jace said pointedly.  
Magnus gasped. How could you! Oh, the betrayal! He had a look of mock horror on his face as he looked disbelievingly at Jace.  
Jace made an ‘oh’ face at Magnus then mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’.  
Alec didn’t get it though, “Why? What difference would it make?” He asked as he finally found a shirt and pulled it down over his head. Magnus automatically grabbed the hem and lifted his shirt half way up.  
“Stop it” Alec said playfully swatting away Magnus’ hand and pulled down his shirt.  
“Jeez enough, let’s go Alec!” Raj said  
“Go where?” Magnus asked as he sneakily lifted up Alec’s shirt from behind.  
“We’re having a sleepover at Raj’s. Would you like to come?” Alec said, pulling his shirt down again and capturing Magnus’ hands in his.  
“Of course, just give me a few minutes to finish this” Magnus said pulling his hands away from Alec’s grasp and counted the money again just to make sure. He then took the money, copy of receipts and a journal wherein he wrote down all the transactions they have made for that day. He placed them in a small red bag and stood up. “I’ll be right back.” He made his way to Camille and handed her the bag. He told her the amount and saw her eyes widened. She placed the red bag inside her gym bag.  
“Really? The pretty boy worked his charm well” Camille said smirking. “Although, it wasn’t all him, I mean, with you here as well, I guess the customers have a hard time saying no. Who could blame them? I would have said yes too.. again and again and again, if you know what I mean” Camille said as her hands went up to his chest then looped behind his neck, closing the space between their wet bodies clad in thin white shirts.  
Magnus automatically leaned away and took her hands to pull away from her completely. “I don’t know what’s up with you but I’m no longer interested Camille” he said flatly.  
Camille pouted. “You’ll get tired of him soon. His pretty face can’t fool you for long with that boring personality of his. You need someone a little more fun than that.”  
“You don’t know him. He’s more fun and his naivety is something that I’d love to explore” Magnus retaliated, enjoying Camille recoiling at the remark. “If that is all, I’m leaving” without waiting for a reply, Magnus turned and left Camille.

———

Alec and Magnus had volunteered to wash the dishes that night after dinner. Alec was doing the rinsing and Magnus dried it off with a towel to the side. They didn’t know that Jace was hanging around the kitchen as well as they had their backs to him.  
“I.. I did good on my punishment today..” Alec started.  
“That you did Alexander”  
“So.. do I get my reward now?” Alec asked hopefully.  
Reward? Magnus thought about it. What was the reward again? Did Magnus promise a kiss? Or perhaps something more? “Sure..” Magnus turned and looked at Alec expectantly. His pretty boy could just do whatever he wanted, he was ready.  
Alec waited eagerly. They both stood there looking expectantly at each other.  
“Don’t you want to tell me about it?” Alec asked hesitantly.  
“About.. what?” Was he supposed to do a commentary about their first kiss? What was the reward exactly? Magnus frowned.  
“You forgot.. didn’t you? You forgot about my reward” Alec sulked.  
Magnus sighed “Fine.. what was it again? I’m still going to give it to you Alexander. Whatever it is.. you can just ask me and its yours”  
Alec licked his lips. Whatever it is huh.. he had been wanting to know what was Magnus’ first favorite thing to do. But now, since Magnus had said he’s going to give him anything. He wanted something else. He had to be honest about it though. “Um, the thing is.. we agreed on a different reward.” He stepped closer to Magnus, his hand on the sink slowly moving closer as well.  
“Ok, what do you have in mind now?” Magnus couldn’t help but feel excited. He had been longing for their first kiss and he knows Alec is anticipating it too.  
“Um, I was thinking.. maybe.. we.. could.. trade it.. for..” Alec closed the gap slowly. He was unsure if it was ok with Magnus so he’s giving him enough time to back away. Magnus held his ground though. And have turned to face him fully.  
Alec looked at his lips, then back to his eyes as if asking for permission. Magnus moved closer meeting Alec halfway as Alec lowered his head.  
“Ehrm!”  
Alec jumped back, Magnus whirled towards the sound.  
Jace had his arms folded across his chest, he waved at them grinning. He had been playing on his phone leaning against the wall and was eavesdropping on the two.  
Alec blushed “We.. uh.. we were just.. um”  
“I heard it all Alec” Jace said smiling mischievously.  
“Oh..” Alec resumed rinsing the dishes.  
“Jerk” Magnus muttered, turning back to drying the dishes.

———

That night, Magnus woke up sweating. His dream had been so real. He and his pretty boy were no longer just kissing. Hands were exploring and there was movement. Raziel, I’m gonna die before I even kiss this guy, Magnus thought. He sat up and saw his pretty boy inside his sleeping bag. Eyes closed, face relaxed, lips slightly open, he was curled to the side facing Magnus. Magnus sighed, he needed to cool it. He went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. It wasn’t enough. He decided to go down to the kitchen and have a really cold glass of water. He was surprised to find Raj there.  
“Have trouble sleeping?” Magnus asked, not really caring, just making conversation.  
“Well, aside from Jace who snores with a megaphone. I can’t really sleep with all your sleep talk” Raj said looking smugly at Magnus.  
Magnus was pouring himself some water in a glass when he froze. “You heard me talking in my sleep?”  
“Yeah, you’re quite a talker”  
Magnus carefully put down the pitcher on the table and held his glass with both hands. “So.. what did you hear?”  
Raj smirked “just Alec’s full name.. on repeat”  
“What.. else?..” Magnus tried to act cool about it and drink his water.  
“I’ve heard enough to know that it’s not just a normal dream.. unless your dreams are all like that. Quite.. kinky..”  
Magnus was sipping water that time and was so surprised that he could have sworn water almost came out of his nose.  
“Wha-what did you say?!” He sputtered at Raj the ex panda.  
“I heard it all Magnus. I was surprised it took you this long to wake up. You were going on and on.. i mean come on, you’re pretty loud.. i bet if Alec heard you he’d be turned off”  
“Excuse me! He has heard me sleep talk and he thought it was pretty cute, mind you” Magnus snapped.  
Raj rolled his eyes, “Whatever. I know you guys haven’t had your first kiss yet. Ever wondered if it was because of your sleep talk? Maybe you’re scaring him away”  
“So now I’m just going to take your advice? Fat chance!” Magnus sneered  
“I’d say take all the advice you can get. You’ll need it. You know, Alec isn’t really the type to get all cheesy and make out. He’s quite the opposite really”  
“Yeah, like you would know. You were friend zoned. Oh wait no, you’re in the bro-zone” Magnus said smugly  
“He didn’t know I was interested before. I always made excuses when he felt weird. Now he knows I like him. I can flirt with him openly and he’d know I’m serious about him”  
“I don’t even comprehend why you would even think that you have a chance”  
“Well, nothing has happened between you guys yet and it’s been what? 3 weeks already?”  
“Yeah and you’ve had 3 years with nothing to show for it, what’s your point panda?” Magnus challenged. This guy thinks he has a chance with his pretty boy. Keep dreaming panda.  
“I don’t need a point. I don’t need to discuss anything with you really. I’m just here, playing the best friend. The moment you mess up, just think of the first guy he runs to.”  
“I’m sure you’d gladly give more than just soothing advises. But guess what, I’m not going to mess up. The boy is mine” Magnus said with finality, his eyes flashing.  
For a moment, he looked dangerously sinister to Raj. Maybe I’m pushing him a little too much, Raj thought. He held both hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying, we both have his best interests at heart. I’m not trying to get in a fight with you Magnus. I’m sorry if it came across that way. I’m actually trying to offer you help.”  
“I don’t need your help. We’re fine, thank you”  
Raj sighed, “Suit yourself. Just know this. Alec is naive. He’d listen to everyone, then he’d think to himself and always do the right thing. He didn’t realize it yet but when he went after you, he had openly admitted his preferences. Have you ever thought about that? People talk. The jocks have their eyes on him. They want him in the Clave.”  
Magnus hadn’t thought about that. Earlier, Jace had asked Alec about the numbers on his arm and Magnus told them it was the jocks who did it. Guys are getting interested in Alec. “The Clave, they see him as a good player for their team” he said carefully.  
“Yeah, that’s part of the reason. But Sebastian has been asking around awfully a lot about Alec. I think it would make you nervous to know that he and Camille have gotten close as well”  
“I no longer concern myself of Camille’s affairs.” Magnus said dismissively.  
Raj groaned. Magnus doesn’t realize the threat looming ahead. “I’d be careful if I were you. Sebastian is a pretty demanding guy. He gets what he wants.”  
Well, so do I. Magnus thought. “Whatever trick he has up his sleeves, we can handle it.”  
“Ok.. Don’t say I didn’t warn you”  
“Thanks for the heads up”  
“No problem. I mean, compared to Sebastian, you’re a saint. Alec is better off with you”  
“Wow.. a compliment.. coming from you, that’s big. Thanks” Magnus said wryly.  
Raj sighed. He’d done his part. Sebastian had been asking around and had pestered him too about Alec. He didn’t give anything away. He didn’t like the guy. There was something off about Sebastian. Alec wouldn’t like him too.  
“Just.. take care of Alec ok? The Clave.. they’re a pretty rough bunch”  
“Bullies, I know” Magnus murmured. He hadn’t thought about that. He just thought that his pretty boy would be a jock. He’d completely forgotten what jocks were like in their school. “I.. I may need your help then. Help me, look out for him?” Magnus said looking Raj straight in the eye.  
“You need not ask Magnus. I’m always there for Alec. And since this.. you.. aren’t going away.. I’m here for the both of you. Whatever keeps him happy” Raj said.  
He really loves him, Magnus thought feeling the slightest regret. But he loves Alec too. And somehow, he’s sure that what he and Alec has is mutual.  
“Thank you” Magnus said, this time he meant it.  
They sat in silence drinking for a while. After a few minutes, they headed back up to Raj’s bedroom. Magnus got into his sleeping bag beside Alec. Raj squeezed in between Jace and Simon on the bed. Both guys had trouble sleeping.

———

Magnus woke up with a start. He was already on the bed, Raj was snoring beside him. What the hell?! He got up quickly, Raj woke up to the sudden movement in bed.  
“What the?!” Raj quickly pulled the comforter up to his chest while sitting up. “Were we.. sleeping together?!”  
“No” Magnus said quickly, his hand held in front of him as if trying to stop Raj. “No.. no we didn’t..” he said, more of trying to convince himself than stating the truth.  
They gaped at each other for awhile.  
“Oh hey you guys, you’re awake.. finally” Simon said peeking at the doorway.  
“What.. what happened here?” Raj asked fearing the worst, clutching at the blanket for dear life. He wished he had kept his shirt on last night.  
Simon frowned, “What happened?”  
“Why were we in bed together?” Magnus blurted out. The suspense was killing him.  
“Oh, that. Alec carried you to the bed Magnus. We figured you guys pulled a late night so you might be more comfortable sleeping in bed”  
“Oh” both guys said simply.  
“Come on, we’re playing that resident evil game Jace had been going on and on about. Alec is scared to death.” Simon said grinning then leaving the two alone again.  
“Well, this was awkward” Magnus said scratching his head.  
“You go ahead and use the bathroom first” I’ll grab a damn shirt while you’re gone, Raj thought.  
“Ok” you don’t need to tell me twice, Magnus thought hurrying to the bathroom.

———

“Don’t wake her up!” Jace warned.  
“There’s nothing else to do here! She needs to wake up!” Alec said, eyes glued to the screen.  
“Hey, what’s going on here?” Magnus took a spot between Alec and Jace. Both boys trying to peek sideways as Magnus took his seat. He looked as the girl woke up.  
“Aaaahhh!” Jace and Alec shouted, backing away from the tv, feet up on the couch.  
“What? So she’s awake? What’s the problem?” Magnus frowned, not that Alec wasn’t really cute getting all scared and trying to be really small beside him. He was really, really cute. Maybe he would bury his face on my chest later and I’ll comfort him.. run my hands on his back.. under his shirt probably, Magnus thought, lips twitching at the idea.  
“Shhhh, we’re just getting to the good part” Jace whispered.  
Magnus rolled his eyes.  
“Here, Mrs. Hunter made popcorn.” Simon said jumping from behind the couch and sitting next to Alec.  
After a while, Raj joined them, making Simon scoot over so that he can be between Simon and Alec. They were eating popcorn and Magnus made sure to feed Alec, feeling goosebumps as Alec’s lips would brush his fingers every now and then.  
“Oh Angels!” Alec whispered as his character was going down the stairs towards a freaky noise.  
“Aaaaahhhhh!” The five of them screamed in unison as the girl popped out looking all deranged and very hostile.  
Magnus had buried his face on Alec’s chest. Alec had instinctively wrapped his one arm on Magnus. It was a bit of a difficult position as Alec somehow still managed to grab the controller with both hands.  
“Shoot her! Find a gun! Just kill her already!!!” Simon shouted freaking out.  
“There’s nothing here! I’ll get her knife!” Alec said making his character go back to Mia.  
“Aaaaahhhhhhh” they all screamed again as Mia miraculously stood up in an abnormal way.  
“What the fuck is wrong with this chic?!” Raj shouted grabbing Alec’s sleeves.  
“Grab the axe!” Jace growled as Alec’s character took the ax and whacked at the insane girl named Mia.  
“Kill her!! Chop her head off!!!” Simon shouted  
After a while, they were silent.  
“Is she dead?” Magnus whispered, too afraid to get popcorn now which was sitting still on the coffee table in front of them.  
“Get the phone!” Jace ordered as they hear ringing at the background.  
Alec tried to navigate thru the house placing his chin on top of Magnus’ head.  
“Attic? That Zoe girl wants me to go to the attic?!” Alec was exhausted. His only relief was having Magnus pressed so close to his body.  
“Where is she?!” Magnus asked when they found that Mia was no longer where they left her.  
“Aaaaahhhh!” They screamed again as Mia popped into view.  
“Get out of there!!!” Simon shouted as Mia came back with a chainsaw.  
“Aaaaaahhhh!!!” They screamed again.

———

Mrs Hunter checked her phone, she had security cams all over the house and she decided to check on the boys. She was preparing lunch and she had kept hearing their screams. She chuckled as she checked the living room and saw the 5 teens huddled in the large sofa. Weird, she thought. The pretty boy Alec was hugging the boy named Magnus. His son was at Alec’s left but that’s about it. Something’s not right here. Why is Magnus all over Alec? Her son is madly in love with this boy and they’ve been together for years. So who was this Magnus Bane? Maybe Marysse knows something. She decided to schedule a meeting with Marysse over coffee. She knows Raj would tell her not to interfere with his life but, as a mother, she only had her boy’s best interests at heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to find out the scene I’m referring to for Resident Evil 7, check the link below..   
> by the way, it's very violent, lots of blood and gore. Don't watch it if you get disturbed pretty easily..  
> time: 23:20, 29:30, 31:40, 35:40  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9h4yYnstkA&t=2288s


	26. The Slumbook vs The Slam Dunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tomato, tomato” Magnus said making the first tomato sound like a “may” at the second syllable and the second tomato as a simple ‘ma’. “What’s the difference really? It’s the same veggie.. or fruit.. now that I think about it. Hmmm, anyway. It’s the same with you guys. Where does Samuel fit in all this anyway? Is there some sort of weird love triangle or a weird foursome?”  
> “What?! You’re being ridiculous Mags!” Alec was getting a delightful pink tint on his cheeks.  
> “I mean, I get girls hang out all the time. But what do 4 teenage boys do in their spare time? Playing tickle me games and wrestling in bed? Do you play dress me up or perhaps dress me down too?” Magnus teased gazing fondly at his pretty boy who was turning from pink to red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like watching basketball.. not a die hard fan though so I’ve tried to do some research as well.   
> Enjoy ;)

The 5 boys were eating fruits served by Mrs Hunter. It was late in the afternoon and they have decided to take a break from the playstation.   
“Oh yeah, wait here” Magnus said running quickly upstairs to retrieve a light blue journal.   
“Clary wants you to fill this up” Magnus said handing over the journal along with a silver gel pen to Alec.  
“Clary?” Jace asked snatching the journal from Alec and checking it. “A slumbook! Cool!” He quickly browsed the contents “There’s nothing in here!” He complained.  
“Well, what did you expect? Clary wanted Alec to fill one up.” Magnus said. Clary had suggested that Alec could fill up the slumbook so Magnus will have all sorts of idea of what his pretty boy liked. There was a favorites section in there that had food, perfumes, color, etc. it would really be beneficial for Magnus. Clary was really a bright kid. As bright as her orange hair.  
“Shouldn’t she write here first? See? These first few pages are addressed as me.. so the owner should fill it up first” Jace explained taking the slumbook very seriously.  
Bet you’d like that don’t you, Magnus thought. “Well she can fill it up later then. For now, Alec can fill it up first.” He said taking back the journal albeit pulling it from Jace’s grasps to hand over to Alec.  
“Why don’t we all fill it up? Magnus, you can go first” Jace said grinning.  
“Yeah, you go first Mags” Alec said brightly. He had been looking over Jace’s shoulder at the slumbook earlier. Whoever made these things was a genius! He will have all the data he needs about Magnus. His likes and dislikes.. hobbies, there was even a motto in life.  
Magnus frowned, but one look at Alec’s puppy dog eyes made him cave. “Fine” he said taking the journal and filling it up. He sat on one of the stools on the counter and used the gel pen Clary had provided.   
Alec stood behind Magnus reading everything that the beautiful boy wrote. His birthday is near. Alec made a mental note to mark his calendar later. His writing was elegant and curvy. How can someone have such a good penmanship? Favorite color, black. Favorite pet, if ever, I want a cat. Hobbies, dancing, listening to music, going to the gym. Favorite food, sushi, pizza, pasta, alot actually. The list went on and on, by the time Magnus was done, Alec had already everything stored in his brain. He’d probably have to write it down later.  
Once Magnus was done, Jace quickly took it from him “My turn!” Jace announced.  
“I’m next!” Simon said.  
Magnus scowled at them. This Jake guy was getting annoying. And Samuel too!  
“Alec can be next after Simon, I’ll fill it up last” Raj offered. Not because he was being nice, but he wanted to see what Alec would write too.  
Magnus sighed hoping Clary wouldn’t mind that everyone had wrote in the slumbook. They bought it together after checking which one holds the most important questions. Like favorite perfume and hobbies.  
When it was Alec’s turn, Raj was pushing Magnus out of the way. Magnus pushed back and tried to sit beside Alec but almost fell over. Raj had pulled the seat and move it to Alec’s left then sat beside him.   
Magnus scowled at Raj. The nerve of this guy! He decided to just stand beside Alec, putting his chin on top of his pretty boy’s shoulder, gazing at Alec’s neat printed handwriting.   
“Write something else instead of ‘any’” Magnus complained as Alec had written any under favorite pet and food.  
Alec looked a little to his right, his nose brushing against Magnus’. They froze for a bit, surprised at how close their faces were.  
Suddenly a pair of hands cut thru in between their noses pushing their faces away making Magnus step back. “Come on guys, snap out of it!” Jace complained. “After Raj is done, we will go to Magnus’ place and give this to Clary.” He stepped in between them.  
“I really don’t think that’s necessary. I’ll give it to biscuit myself as we are living in the same house anyway.” Magnus huffed.  
“Yeah, about that.” Jace leaned his back on the counter top beside Alec as Alec looked over as well at Magnus. “What exactly is your relationship with her? You’re not blood related but you guys live under one roof” Jace crossed his arms nudging Alec.   
Alec turned on his seat to face Magnus as well, mimicking Jace as he crossed his arms and looked suspiciously at Magnus.  
Magnus frowned. Are they questioning his relationship with Clary? “Puh-lease, what exactly are you insinuating Jake?”  
“Well, what is your relationship with Clary? Are you just friends? Were you friend zoned? Is she like a sister to you? What? What is it? We -” Jace gestured towards Alec and himself on the last word “would really like to know”  
Alec was nodding but a smile tugged at his lips at Magnus’ outraged expression.  
Magnus was about to explode when he noticed his pretty boy biting his lip to keep from smiling. Oh, they think they can toy with me, Magnus thought. “Well, to be honest. I’ve always looked out for Clary as she holds a really special place in my heart” he said sweetly.  
“What?!” Both boys stared in disbelief.  
“We’re childhood sweethearts you see. And I’ve always looked out after her. We even made a pact that if by the age of 30 and we weren’t married yet, well when she reached 30 as she is a year younger than me, mind you. Well, we will get married by then, no questions asked” it was his turn to cross his arms now.  
Jace gaped at him. Alec narrowed his eyes at him. He always had this intimidating look being all tall, dark and handsome. Magnus thought it was one of Alec’s charms. Being a hot guy when his face is all serious then turning really cute when he smiled.  
“I don’t believe you” Jace said. He was skeptical about it. Magnus may be pulling their leg.  
“Suit yourself” Magnus shrugged. “We should really finish that though, I wouldn’t want to disappoint my dear biscuit”  
Alec was not happy. This Clary biscuit thing is annoying. He turned and answered ‘any’ to almost everything. Although in favorite music, he wrote down his favorite artist.   
“Oh, and by the way” Magnus drawled “what’s the deal with you two anyway?” He knew he was pushing it. Alec might get physical with him. Oh goodie, can’t wait.  
Jace quirked his brow at him.   
Alec turned around slowly, “who?”  
“You two” Magnus pointed his hand first to Alec then to Jace.  
“What do you mean?” Alec didn’t get it. But Jace did and he scowled at Magnus.  
“We’re friends Magnus. Don’t even think about it!” Jace said the last sentence quickly as he saw Magnus open his mouth.  
Magnus smiled. “Oh I don’t know. Alec and Raj were friends too but look how that turned out”  
“Jace and I are friends. We play alot that’s why we’re close” Alec frowned at Magnus. How could his beautiful boy even compare the relationship with Raj and Alec.  
“Well, you and Raj play tickle games all the time too” Magnus said crossing his arms then rubbing his chin with his fingers as if contemplating.  
“That’s different and you know it!” Jace said hotly.  
“Tomato, tomato” Magnus said making the first tomato sound like a “may” at the second syllable and the second tomato as a simple ‘ma’. “What’s the difference really? It’s the same veggie.. or fruit.. now that I think about it. Hmmm, anyway. It’s the same with you guys. Where does Samuel fit in all this anyway? Is there some sort of weird love triangle or a weird foursome?”  
“What?! You’re being ridiculous Mags!” Alec was getting a delightful pink tint on his cheeks.  
“I mean, I get girls hang out all the time. But what do 4 teenage boys do in their spare time? Playing tickle me games and wrestling in bed? Do you play dress me up or perhaps dress me down too?” Magnus teased gazing fondly at his pretty boy who was turning from pink to red.  
“No! Simon and I are straight! There are no other relationships besides friendship between us four. End of discussion! I can’t believe you Magnus!” Jace said exasperated at how Magnus had turned the tables on them.  
“If you say so. Finish it up darling” Magnus rolled his eyes at Jace first before turning his attention back to his scowling pretty boy.  
Alec gave one last smoldering look at Magnus before turning back and continued writing on Clary’s damned slumbook.

———

Later that night, Alec was already at home playing with Max when the phone rang. Alec answered on the 2nd ring. “Hello?”  
“Hello darling”  
“Oh, hi Mags. What’s up?”  
“I was just thinking.. if we could go for a second date?” Magnus was lying on his bed, hugging the stuffed toy Alec had given him. The slumbook lay open on his bed at the page where Alec’s neat handwriting were. He had been reading everything over and over again, making mental notes and future plans.  
“Sure.. when?”  
“Hmm.. you have work on monday.. so tuesday?”  
Alec was about to say yes when he remembered that he had basketball practice. “Oh.. I can’t.. coach wants to train me on tuesday and thursday” he groaned. He didn’t realize he’d be really busy that week.  
“Bummer” Magnus said softly.  
“Saturday? I’m usually home by 3pm after work. We can spend the rest of the day together” Alec suggested.  
“That would be great Alexander! Let me check what we can do on Saturday. But the date is final ok?”  
“Yeah” Alec was smiling. Dates with Magnus were always fun. Maybe they could take it to the next level. Be boyfriends or maybe have their first kiss? Or probably both!  
“By the way, that whole Clary thing earlier.. I was just joking” Magnus confessed. He had been worried when Alec seemed a little distant after his teasing.  
“I knew it!” Alec exclaimed laughing. “You could be an actor you know. You had me and Jace fooled”  
“Yeah about that. Why were you siding with him? I thought we were the team?”  
“We are.. it’s just.. well.. Jace likes Clary.. so maybe you can cut him some slack.. he wants to see her again”  
Fat chance! “Oh, is that so?” Magnus replied  
“Yeah.. wouldn’t shut up about it. Clary this, Clary that.. really, I’m getting tired of the name”  
Magnus laughed. “But Jace is going out with Maia. Or was that a one time thing?” Magnus knew they went out at least once. He should check with Maia first before he’d let his biscuit fall for the blonde boy.  
“I think Maia broke it off. Didn’t want anything serious or something or so Jace said” Alec said  
“I see.. but do you think Jace is serious with Clary?”  
“I guess so.. she’s the only girl he won’t shut up about. He’s very much infatuated with her.”  
“Hmm.. i see”  
“Just give him a chance Magnus.. I’ll vouch for him. He’s a good guy”  
“And what if he hurts biscuit? Are you willing to face my wrath?”  
Alec laughed “Wrath? Who talks like that Mags? But yeah. Sure. You can take it out on me”  
“So another punishment is in the making then” Magnus needed to think of another punishment for his pretty boy.  
“Wait.. punishment?” He hadn’t meant for it to lead to that.  
“Yes Alexander. Let me think about it ok? When I have an idea for your punishment, only then will I give Jake a chance with biscuit. Sound fair?”  
“It doesn’t sound fair..”  
“Oh hush now, don’t ruin it for me darling. I’m already coming up with ideas. I’ll see you tomorrow Alexander.”  
“I.. Mags.. I don’t think its a good idea”  
“Nonsense! Good bye Alexander”  
“..Good bye Mags”

———

The next day, Malec met on the “love train” as Magnus now calls it.  
“Did you have anything in mind this saturday?” Alec asked fixing Magnus’ polo.  
“Yup! I figured we could go ice skating in the afternoon.. have dinner then watch the Bruno Mars concert in the evening.. I mean.. it’s not yet final.. i mean, we can switch it up if you like..”  
Magnus tried to tone down the excitement in his voice. Alec was quite difficult to figure out. He wrote down any in hobbies. He even put down any in favorite color too. But in music, he had put in Bruno Mars’ songs so Magnus at least had that.  
“I think it’s great” Alec said smiling warmly at him. When the train arrived Alec took his hand and they walked to their favorite seat. “What do you have for me this time?” He said, taking the one of the earphones from him.  
Magnus smiled “Just a reminder of things I like about you”, he played the song for Alec as the pretty boy leaned to the wall and closed his eyes.  
The song was ‘I like the way’ by bodyrockers. Alec smiled as he heard it. “I like the way you move too Magnus” he murmured softly, blushing.  
I’m sure you do, Magnus thought with glee. He rested his hand on Alec’s knee as his pretty boy dozed off.

———

Alec was about to leave for work when Hodge had stepped in front of him.  
“Oh, hey coach!” Alec said, stepping back a little. He almost ran into his teacher.  
“Listen, I know you have work but this will only take a few minutes. Follow me” with that, Hodge had turned and walked away. Alec followed him quickly.  
Hodge had led him to the gym where there was a group of guys hanging around by the court. They all turned to meet Hodge and Alec.  
“Alec Lightwood, meet the Clave’s starting line up.   
Our point guard, Delaney Scarsbury.  
Jonah Carstairs the shooting guard.  
Charles Freeman the small forward.  
Patrick Penhallow our power forward.  
Sebastian Verlac our center and our tallest guy in the team. He’s the team captain too” Hodge said presenting them one by one to Alec. Alec had shook their hands as Hodge introduced them. With Sebastian though, the other boy didn’t let go of his hand.   
“It’s good to finally meet you Alec” Sebastian drawled. His grip was firm.   
Alec took one look at his smile and realized a sickening truth. The guys looked awfully familiar. Now Alec remembered why. These were the jocks who wrote on his arm on carwash day. He tried to let go of Sebastian’s hand but the other boy was intent on not freeing his hand just yet.  
“Um, yeah. Nice to meet you too” Alec gulped. There was something about Sebastian. He had an easy smile but his eyes seemed to make Alec uncomfortable. It reminded him of how Magnus would look at him sometimes. But it was different. Magnus’ eyes were always sort of kind even when he was teasing. Sebastian’s weren’t like that. He tried to free his hand again but still Sebastian wouldn’t let go.  
“So, you have work today?” Sebastian asked after a full minute, finally letting go of the pretty boy’s hand. His hand was warm, Sebastian loved touching the pretty boy.  
“Yeah.. I.. I have work on monday, Wednesday and fridays.”  
“I don’t think we can work with that. Can’t you free up your weekdays and work on the weekends instead? We take our training seriously here” Delaney said. He was second in command after Sebastian.  
Alec though about it. If he moved his work hours to the weekend, it would mean he would have to work at least 12 hours on each day. It was possible though. “I.. I can ask my boss to move my wednesday and friday hours to the weekend. But I need to discuss it first with him. I.. I’ll make it work.” Alec said quickly. These guys were pretty unnerving. Aside from Sebastian, none of them were smiling at him.  
“How about monday? Today? Think you can squeeze that on the weekend too?” Charles asked folding his arms in front of him.  
“I.. i don’t think it’s possible” Alec stammered. He was beginning to sweat under their intense scrutiny. It might prove difficult to play for this team. Besides, if he moved monday hours to the weekend as well, it would mean he would spend atleast 15 hours at work per day. He would probably be too exhausted by then. It was too much. He couldn’t possibly do that.  
“I guess we can work with 4 days per week for training the new guy” Sebastian said. The others quickly nodded.  
So he’s the leader, everyone just agrees to him. Alec thought looking back at Sebastian.  
“Ok, then it’s settled. Alec, tomorrow you’ll start your training here. Bring a change of clothes and rubber shoes. Practice will end at 10pm everyday. Sebastian, you’ll take care of him ok?” Hodge said.  
“Yes, of course coach” Sebastian nodded, pleased with the arrangement.  
“Ok, you go on now Alec. Team, I have some things I need to discuss.” Hodge brought out his notes.  
“Nice to meet you guys. Goodbye” Alec said bowing his head a little as a sign of respect. Only Sebastian acknowledged him with a small wave of his hand and a smile. The rest merely glanced his way. He backed away slowly, smiling at Sebastian then turning to leave. He felt uneasy with these guys. Only Sebastian seems friendly and yet Alec felt weird around him. He was rethinking that scholarship.

———

That night, Alec tried to check the mall. It was almost closing but he was able to get to the store in time. Magnus’ birthday was near and he had already something in mind as a gift. He checked the price and his jaw dropped. It was expensive! Way out of his budget. He thanked the saleslady and left empty handed. Even with his savings, he’d still be short a few hundred bucks. He would have to borrow money from Raj again. He sighed. He needed to figure out a way where he can get the money to pay Raj after.

———

The next day, Alec pulled Raj to the side when he saw him at school.  
“What’s up?” Raj asked. Happy to have Alec alone for himself.  
“Hey.. um.. Can I borrow money again? I.. I’ll try to pay it back soon” Alec blushed. He hated asking for money. Even if he was going to pay it back.  
“Sure, how much do you need?”  
“Uh.. can i borrow your phone?”  
Raj handed him his phone. Alec opened the calculator app and checked how much he needed. He had subtracted his savings and his current cash on hand. He let out a sigh and showed Raj the amount. Raj checked his wallet and gave him the cash.  
“Thanks Raj.. I.. I owe you alot!” Alec blushed again, taking the money and carefully putting it in his wallet.  
“No problem.. listen Alec.. you’re not in some sort of trouble are you? Why do you need such a big amount?” Raj looked suspiciously at Alec.  
“No.. its just.. i have to buy a gift.. and its a bit out of my budget”  
Magnus’ birthday huh, Raj thought bitterly. Clary had invited them over for Magnus’ birthday on sunday when they dropped off Magnus. “Ok.”  
“Thanks again Raj..”  
“Don’t sweat it kid. Let’s go” Raj tried to act cool even though he felt his heart sank to his stomach. There’s nothing I can do about this, he reminded himself. I just want him to be happy.

———

Come dismissal time. Alec had to go for basketball practice.  
“How long will I have to wait?” Magnus asked Alec as they went to the men’s room. Alec was going to change his clothes and shoes.  
“You don’t have to Mags. It will be very late. Coach said practice ends at 10pm” Alec went in one of the stalls while Mags waited outside.  
But I want you to come home with me, Magnus whined internally. “I don’t mind waiting Alexander”  
“No, really Magnus. Don’t wait for me.” Alec insisted.  
Damn! Magnus thought as Alec stepped out of the stall. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with black shorts and rubbershoes. Those arms.. Alec wasn’t heavily muscled but his biceps made Magnus want to go up to him and just keep squeezing those arms. Those well toned greek god arms. “But I want to” Magnus countered.  
“No Magnus. Go home” Alec said firmly. He couldn’t risk Magnus sleeping in campus alone by himself. It was good that no harm happened before but Alec didn’t want to gamble it.  
“But.. but..”  
“No buts”  
Magnus sulked.   
Alec took one look at Magnus and his heart melted. “Why do you insist on waiting for me?” He asked softly, lifting Magnus’ face by tilting his chin up with his hand.  
“I want you to come home with me” Magnus said stubbornly.  
Alec smiled. “I’ll sleepover at your place after practice. No need to wait for me. I’ll go straight to your home when I’m done here. Is that ok with you?”  
“It’s perfect” Magnus grinned.   
There was something about his soft eyes that got Alec captivated.  
Kiss me Alexander.. Magnus chanted mentally. Kiss me now, quick!  
Alec could have kissed him right then if it weren’t for some guy who just decided to barge in on the boys’ bathroom and headed for one of the stalls.  
“Great, now go home” Alec said again reluctantly letting go of Magnus.  
“Yes sir! Oh, um here.” Magnus fumbled around his bag for his house keys and gave it to Alec. “This key is for the gate, this is for the main door” he pointed out the keys to Alec.  
“Got it” Alec smiled as he placed the keys in his bags. He then took Magnus by the shoulders and spun him around. Pushing him outside. “Now go home, ok?”  
“Ok” Magnus said smiling. Mission accomplished.

———

When Alec got to the basketball court, Sebastian was already there playing by himself. He had thought that Coach Hodge would be there too.   
“Hey” Alec said as he dropped his bag on the bench and approached Sebastian.  
Nice, Sebastian thought, raking Alec’s body with his eyes. “Hey.. let’s do some warm ups first ok?” Alec nodded following Sebastian.  
He’s perfect, Sebastian thought. They were doing warm up exercises facing each other. It gave Sebastian a chance to check out the pretty boy. He was taller than Alec by an inch or two and it made him feel like it added to his advantage.  
“Let’s play first. Show me what you’ve got. I’ll play defense” Sebastian said as they finished with the exercises. They took their spots inside the court.  
“Ok” Alec said dribbling the ball trying to go inside.  
Sebastian kept blocking him. So Alec decided to fake it to the right. As soon as Sebastian moved to the right he quickly turned and drove in to the left. He easily shot a layup.  
Sweet reflexes, this kid is fast, Sebastian was impressed.  
“Are we keeping score?” Alec asked as he went to retrieve the ball and pass it to Sebastian.  
“No need. Come at me again.” Sebastian replied, throwing the ball back to Alec. You’re fast but let’s see how you handle aggressive defense, he thought.  
Alec had trouble going in this time. Sebastian was too pushy and he didn’t want to push back. So he tried to fake sideways and slowly made progress.  
He’s not an aggressive player, Sebastian thought. The pretty boy played too nice.  
Alec saw his chance, he jumped and tried to dunk.   
Sebastian blocked him but Alec was fast. He used both hands and gripped the ball to the other hand, away from Sebastian. He was able to do another layup.   
Very impressive, Sebastian thought. “Again”  
As they tried again, Sebastian noticed Alec was getting slower. That’s what you get for using too much energy being fast than just play aggressive and push back. Sebastian thought.  
Alec tried to shoot again but Sebastian blocked him.  
Alec used both hands and forced the ball making Sebastian lose his grip on the ball. Alec was able to slam dunk with Sebastian out of the way.  
They were panting after.  
“You’re not aggressive enough” Sebastian said after catching his breath.  
“What do you mean? I forced that dunk..” Alec countered.  
Sebastian shook his head, “I’ll show you. Let’s switch”  
When Sebastian played offense, Alec was in awe. He was fast and powerful. Alec couldn’t block him properly. He was very pushy. Sebastian easily scored. “See? You didn’t block me.”  
Alec nodded. “Can we try again?” He fetched the ball and passed it back to Sebastian.  
“Yes”  
On their 3rd try, Sebastian growled at Alec “Push back pretty boy. Fight me”  
Alec tried to push Sebastian back but he retaliated sending Alec to the floor.  
Sebastian offered his hand to help Alec stand up.  
“Again” Sebastian ordered.  
After a few more plays, Alec was panting hard. They had been switching sides and he could feel Sebastian getting frustrated at times. Sebastian wanted a rough play. Alec tried but he was afraid to push it. He might hurt Sebastian. And he didn’t really like hurting people.  
“Let’s eat first, come on” Sebastian said grabbing his wallet and phone.  
Alec got his wallet as well.  
“No cel phone?” Sebastian asked.  
“Under repair” Alec coughed. He needed to catch his breath.  
“When you try to avoid me instead of fighting me, you use too much energy. You’ll get tired faster. It’s not good practice” Sebastian explained as they walked.  
Alec nodded. It explained why Sebastian wasn’t as exhausted as he was.  
They grabbed some burgers and ate in silence. They had been playing non stop. Sebastian looked at Alec carefully. The pretty boy’s shirt had clung to him and his body glistened with sweat. He looked really exhausted. They had been training non stop. Alec was too soft. He won’t even try to be all out aggressive. There was a sweetness in the guy that made Sebastian like him more. But, if Alec was serious about being in the team, he needed to be tough. Sebastian would have to force it out of him. Finishing his burger, he decided to get to know the pretty boy more. “So, I can drop you at your house if you like” he offered.  
Alec glanced at his watch. “We still have a hour, we can practice some more”  
“No, you’ve had enough. I say you rest for now. Tomorrow is another day for practice.”  
“Ok..” Alec felt he let Sebastian down. He should have tried to be more aggressive. It wasn’t his play but Sebastian had kept egging him earlier to play more rough. Sebastian had been rough on him. He fell on his back numerous times. Now his body ached all over.  
When he was done with his burger, they headed back to the basketball court.  
“Let’s wash up a bit. This way” Sebastian led the way to the shower room. Alec followed.  
They were in a room filled with lockers. Alec decided he’d just change his shirt and shower at Magnus’ place instead. He took off his shirt and searched his bag for a dry one. Sebastian placed his hand on top of Alec’s bag, Alec looked up in surprise.  
“Why don’t we talk for a bit? Sit down.” Sebastian took his bag and dropped it to the side. He then patted the bench for Alec to sit beside him.  
Alec slowly sat beside him eyeing his bag. He should have taken the spare shirt first before removing his shirt. He should have listened to Jace.  
Sebastian smiled at the pretty boy. You’re so adorable Alec. “Do you like playing basketball?”   
“Yeah.. it’s fun for me. Jace and I loved playing basketball ever since first year”  
Jace, the blonde guy . Sebastian knew all about Alec’s friends. But they were of no interest to him. He wanted to know about Magnus. “Jace is your friend? Any boyfriends?”   
Alec blushed. He had never talked about boyfriends to anyone. Only with his close friends. Was he that obvious that he liked Magnus? “Uh..no.. no boyfriend.. well.. not yet. I mean.. Magnus and I are dating.” Why am I telling him this? Alec thought he should probably not answer every question honestly.   
“Magnus Bane huh? Isn’t he that guy dating Camille?” Sebastian replied, carefully checking Alec’s reaction. It was crucial for the next words he will tell the pretty boy.  
Alec was surprised. “No.. i mean.. yeah Magnus Bane.. but no.. he.. he’s not dating Camille.. it’s.. it’s over between them” Alec felt uneasy. Why was Camille’s name being brought up?  
“Oh really? Tell me something.. are you dating Magnus exclusively?”  
“Exclusively?” What was that? Are there different types of dating?  
“Dating Exclusively meaning the both of you are allowed to only date each other. Casual dating means you can date other people too.”  
I didn’t know that, Alec thought. But he knew Magnus wasn’t the type to go dating other people while he dated him. Magnus was too good to be a jerk. “Oh.. i.. well, we didn’t talk about it. But, Magnus.. he’s not like that. I mean.. he.. he won’t do that” he won’t do that to me..  
“Really? I’m close with Camille you know. And she’s definitely dating Magnus. They’re always getting back together. I guess it’s been that way for.. maybe 3 years now” Sebastian observed the pretty boy. He was getting uncomfortable. Sebastian’s planting seeds of doubt in him. It wasn’t easy. But he’ll work on it. Soon the distraction will be gone.  
Alec felt the wind knocked off him as if someone punched his gut. It can’t be true. Magnus had said it was over between him and Camille. Alec chose to believe that instead. “I.. I don’t think that’s true. It’s over between them. Magnus told me himself” he added the last sentence a bit defensively.  
“Well.. people lie sometimes to get what they want.”  
Alec felt sick. He didn’t like this guy Sebastian. Not one bit. “I.. I think I better go” he took his bag and quickly found his shirt. He pulled it down over his head then stood up and closed his bag.  
“I’m sorry if I made you upset” Sebastian said quickly grabbing his forearm.  
The touch made Alec want to recoil but he tried to look calm. His nerves were getting the best of him. Relax, he ordered himself. These things are just gossip. People see things differently. I have to trust Magnus. “No.. i mean.. I.. I’m not upset. I.. I just don’t believe what you’re saying.. that’s all. I mean, i don’t think you’re lying its just that.. well people have different opinions”  
“Yeah.. you’re probably right” you’re tougher than I thought. I guess i need to do more, Sebastian thought. Sebastian changed his shirt quickly. “Let’s go. I’ll drop you off to your place”  
“No need.. I.. I’m going to the mall” why am I stuttering? Alec thought. The things Sebastian told him had shaken him. But it’s not like he believed any of it.. right? No, he didn’t believe any of it. Period. Magnus won’t lie to him. He shouldn’t trust Sebastian. Something is definitely off about this guy.  
“Ok then, I’ll drop you there. I insist” Sebastian said quickly before Alec could protest. The pretty boy is too hooked on Magnus. But Sebastian planned to break that soon. He’d have to break the pretty boy too in the process. But then when he’s vulnerable, it would be the best chance for Sebastian to take him for himself.

———

Sebastian dropped him at the mall.   
“Thanks for the ride” Alec smiled gratefully at Sebastian.  
“Any time love” Sebastian waved then took off as Alec stepped back. Alec frowned at the word love. He hoped Sebastian would never use that again. It was like Sebastian had tainted the word.  
Alec hurried to the store and bought the gift. He went to a gift wrapping store and had it wrapped as well. He can’t wait to give Magnus his gift this weekend. He carefully hid the gift in his bag if ever Magnus had decided to check his bag. Although Magnus would probably never do that. He just had to make sure. He went home to Magnus’ place with a smile. All of Sebastian's words had gone completely out of his brain. He can't wait to spend another night with Magnus. Even though they were only sleeping.


	27. Shirts and Skins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And now, the match of the season! On the right corner, we’ve got the best looking players that has graced the court with nothing on but their shorts, rubber shoes and good looks, the Downworlders!” Magnus paused for a bit before continuing. “And on the left corner, the uptown boys clad in their P.E. shirts and not so good physique, the Clave!” Magnus was commentating pretending to have a headphone on, with his right hand covering his ear.  
> “Downworlders? Why are we downworlders Mags?” Alec asked fondly of the beautiful boy.  
> “Because our enemies are from the uptown world.. Since we oppose them, we’re from the downtown world.. get it? Downtown, uptown.. Downworlders.. Anyway, those uptown dudes.. They’re filthy rich.. Not just rich.. But really filthy too!” Magnus said in hushed tones that had Alec laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

Alec crept silently at Magnus’ bedroom. His beautiful boy was sprawled on the bed lying on his stomach. His hands were dropped to the floor on the side of the bed. His phone beside his right hand on the floor. There was a dance video playing. He must have fallen asleep watching dance videos.  
Alec moved to turn off the phone when it started vibrating. Magnus had set an alarm, it said ‘Alec will be home soon :)’. Alec quickly turned it off before the music that played blasted out loud and looked over at Magnus thankful that he was still asleep. He placed Magnus’ phone over by the desk and charged it. He saw that Magnus had prepared his clothes for him and a towel. He quickly got them and showered.  
Once he was fresh and clean, he gently carried Magnus to a more comfortable position in bed. He laid him on his back. Magnus looked adorable sleeping. He was a heavy sleeper too. He fluffed the pillow and fixed the beautiful boy’s head on top of it. He didn’t want him to wake up with a stiff neck or something. Once he got Magnus tucked in, he took all his dirty clothes and went to the laundry area. He had been sleeping over countless times that he was already familiar with the place. Once he had set everything, he went back to the bedroom and headed for the study desk to start doing his homework. When he was done, he stretched and slowly went to bed. He didn’t want to wake Magnus. He took his hand interlocking their fingers and slept.

———

The next day, they had P.E. Classes. Magnus had lent his extra P.E. uniform to Alec. They were sitting on the train now and Magnus was playing a song for him. Usually the songs were danceable music but Alec was pleasantly surprised to hear a love song. It was ‘True’ by Ryan Cabrera. It made him feel something new, like there were butterflies in his stomach. He reached out and held Magnus’ hand as he dozed off.  
Magnus smiled. It was a gamble on his part. He had carefully chosen a love song. Something that wasn’t too needy. But enough to get the message across. Alec seems to like it as he had held his hand. Magnus thought it could be the start of something wonderful.

———

“And now, the match of the season! On the right corner, we’ve got the best looking players that has graced the court with nothing on but their shorts, rubber shoes and good looks, the Downworlders!” Magnus paused for a bit before continuing. “And on the left corner, the uptown boys clad in their P.E. shirts and not so good physique, the Clave!” Magnus was commentating pretending to have a headphone on, with his right hand covering his ear.  
“Downworlders? Why are we downworlders Mags?” Alec asked fondly of the beautiful boy.  
“Because our enemies are from the uptown world.. Since we oppose them, we’re from the downtown world.. get it? Downtown, uptown.. Downworlders.. Anyway, those uptown dudes.. They’re filthy rich.. Not just rich.. But really filthy too!” Magnus said in hushed tones that had Alec laughing.  
It was P.E. time and Coach Hodge had the two sections in teams to play against each other. Alec and Magnus were playing for the same team and they had no shirts on. They were going against Sebastian’s team. They would only be going against one clave member, Sebastian, but Magnus felt they had to win. Well, at least he had to win against this Sebastian guy. The guy was shamelessly ogling his pretty boy. Magnus grabbed Alec and turned him so Sebastian had only a view of his back. He smirked as Sebastian’s eyes strayed to him and scowled. Magnus smiled sweetly at him then turned his attention back to his pretty boy. He caught him checking him out. He made a hulk pose bulging his muscles.  
Alec snapped his gaze away from the beautiful boy’s abs and grinned at him. Magnus was hot. And he wasn’t embarrassed to be caught staring. Well, there was a slight pink tint on his cheeks. But he smiled at Magnus nonetheless. “Cute” he managed to say.  
“I was going for macho” Magnus said feigning disappointment.  
“Cute and sexy.. and gorgeous..” Alec stopped himself before he went on and on. It might take days before he could run out of adjectives just complementing his beautiful boy.  
“You’re not so bad yourself darling.” Magnus said pleased that his pretty boy found him very appealing. “Let’s kick a Clave butt shall we?”  
“With pleasure” Alec agreed. He wanted to win against Sebastian. Just to prove he can be part of the Clave.  
The teams were playing with a full court. Hodge had pitted Alec against Sebastian. Both played center for their teams. It was the start of the game and Hodge had to throw the ball in the air and Sebastian and Alec had to tap the ball towards their teammates. “Ok boys, play nice alright?” He threw the ball upwards. Alec and Sebastian both jumped. Sebastian was able to tap the ball to his team. The small height advantage had helped.  
Sebastian already knew Alec’s game. He was able to shoot easily. The pretty boy couldn’t block him even if his life depended on it. He saw Magnus coaching Alec. Alec listening intently and nodding his head. He gathered his teammates and they huddled for awhile. Sebastian tried not to get distracted with the pretty boy’s body. His alabaster skin seemed to illuminate the court. Such pale, warm skin. He tried not to think about it whenever he pushed against him.  
Hodge intended each game to only be 20mins long. That way he could have at least 3 games for that class. It was already 10mins. Both teams were good. Alec can’t handle Sebastian in a one on one but he was a good team player. His team had high morale because of him. He can be a good leader. He’d probably be better at it than Sebastian was. Although Hodge would never tell Sebastian that. He was afraid of that kid. Whatever it is that a Verlac wants, they get. Their family was very influential and a rich one. They had a lot of connections in this school. If Sebastian didn’t like a teacher, the said teacher would probably be jobless tomorrow. “Ok guys, half time. Timeout for 1 minute then we’ll start again.” He said using his megaphone.  
Alec’s team huddled again. His teammates were playing really well, they were down by only 1 point. It had been a close fight. Sebastian was the main threat of the other team.  
“I think we need a bait” Magnus suggested  
“What for?” Alec asked looking at Magnus. Magnus always had the greatest game plans.  
“Just to distract their center, Sebastian”  
“Ok, how do we do that?”  
“Just make eye contact with him Alexander. Then smile at him. Or lick your lips or something”  
“What? Why would that work?”  
“It will, trust me. But do it only when I tell you to. I’ll do this” Magnus placed 2 fingers in the middle of his brow. “This is my signal to you.. got it?”  
“Ok.. I don’t think it will work though”  
“It will.. when you have the ball, wait for my signal. Distract him after and pass the ball to me. Got it?”  
“Ok, worth a try. Guys, we’re doing great. We’re halfway there. We can do this. Hands in everyone. Downworlders on three.. 1, 2-“  
“Downworlders!” Their team shouted. Alec clapped getting his team in position.  
They played for a while. When Alec had the ball, he saw Magnus signal him. He looked at Sebastian while dribbling the ball, then he smiled at him. A slow smile maintaining eye contact.  
Sebastian blinked, that smile, it was like an invitation. What was it that Alec had wanted?  
Then he saw a quick movement behind Alec. Alec had dribbled the ball behind him. No, not dribble. He bounced passed the ball to Magnus. Magnus smirked at Sebastian and quickly took a shot. They scored 2 points. Damn it, Sebastian thought furiously. He shouldn’t have gotten distracted.  
There was barely 2 minutes left and the Downworlders were up by 1 but Sebastian’s team had the ball. The players quickly ran to the other side.  
Alec was playing defense on Sebastian when he saw Magnus signal again. He gazed deep into Sebastian’s eyes then licked his lips, he even winked. Sebastian lost focus, Magnus stole the ball.  
“Alec!” Magnus shouted quickly running to the other side.  
Alec ran as well. Magnus passed the ball to him. Sebastian was able to catch up them. He tried to block Alec as the pretty boy tried for a layup. Alec licked his lips just in time. Sebastian got distracted again. Alec didn’t shoot though, he threw the ball to Magnus. Magnus caught the ball in mid air and dunked it in. Hodge sounded the whistle. The game was over. Downworlders won by 3points.  
Magnus laughed at the scowling Sebastian.  
“Nice play” Alec said patting Sebastian’s shoulder as he walked past him.  
Magnus raised both his hands to high five Alec. Alec high fived him and they even did a chest bump laughing.  
You’re going to regret that, Sebastian swore, eyes burning at the back of Magnus’ head.  
As if Magnus heard him, he turned his head towards him and stuck his tongue out. Then he casually placed his right arm around Alec’s waist as Alec draped his left arm on his shoulder.  
Sebastian fumed. Magnus was going to pay for that.

———

After P.E. Class, Hodge called Alec and Sebastian over just as everyone else was leaving.  
“Guys, I’m sorry to tell you this but you can’t use the court for practice. It’s going to be used later by the college teams. Sorry for the late notice. I’m trying to get their schedule and I’ll let you know ok?”  
Sebastian frowned. He had been looking forward to their one on one today. “Isn’t there anything you can do?” He asked not letting his disappointment show.  
“No, sorry Sebastian. They started their playoffs a bit early. Other schools will be coming to compete as well. But tomorrow the court is free.”  
“Ok coach. Noted then.” Sebastian said.  
“That’s ok with you Alec? I’m sorry I made you move your work schedule for nothing” he looked sincere.  
“No, it’s ok coach. Thanks” Alec smiled. At least he had free time today. Maybe they can have their ice skating and dinner date today. He can’t wait to tell Magnus. The beautiful boy had been really disappointed when he told him that he can’t make it on Saturday because he had work. He had promised though, that he’ll still be able to make it to the Bruno Mars concert.  
“Great, see you boys tomorrow then”  
As Hodge left, Sebastian held Alec’s arm surprising him.  
“Yes?” Alec looked at him questioningly.  
“Would you like to hang out? Grab a bite or something?”  
“Oh, uh sorry. I already made plans with Magnus”  
Sebastian quirked his brow at him. How can he have made plans already? They had been just informed by Hodge. You think you can say no to me? He thought furiously “Really?”  
“Yeah, really. Maybe some other time?” Alec tried to move his arm away but Sebastian didn’t let go.  
“Is there a problem here?” Magnus asked his voice a little louder than necessary. He was looking at Sebastian’s hand on Alec’s arm.  
“No, none at all” Sebastian slowly removed his grip from Alec and smiled at Magnus. “Later love” he waved good bye at Alec and pulled out his phone. He needed his people.  
“That guy is creepy” Magnus said as Sebastian walked away from them.  
Tell me about it. “Yeah. Hey! We don’t have basketball practice today.. wanna go for that ice skating?” He looked brightly at Magnus.  
“Oh..” Magnus had already made other plans. He was meeting Cat and the gang today. “Actually, I’ve already made plans.. but you’re welcome to join us. I’m meeting Cat, Ragnor, Raph and Dot”  
“Oh, ok” Alec was happy still. He liked Magnus’ friends and he wanted to spend more time with Magnus. He took his hand and they walked together. They got their things and wore their shirts and headed for the coffee place where their friends were waiting.

———

Magnus folded his arms as Sebastian pulled to a stop in front of them. They were walking just outside campus when Sebastian’s black Ford ranger came into view.  
“Alec, let’s go!” He said, he propped his arm at the car door leaning over to call Alec.  
“Uh, why?” Alec asked, bewildered. Seriously, what did this guy want from him?  
“We’re going for some pizza, come on” Sebastian said grinning at him.  
“Oh, thanks but I’m good” Alec said smiling back politely.  
Sebastian quirked his brow. Rejection, he’s not too familiar with that. This pretty boy should be trained to stop saying no to him.  
“We’re gonna shoot some hoops too. Come on, you can do more with a little practice.”  
“You guys are gonna play? But coach said the court is not available today.”  
“We know of other courts Lightwood. We don’t just use the school’s court all the time” Charles said peeking at Alec from the passenger seat.  
“Oh, just a sec.” Alec shifted his backpack and pulled Magnus close. “Hey, is it ok? Can I go play ball with them?” Alec asked, his face searching Magnus’ for his consent.  
Play ball? I don’t think he’ll be satisfied with just balls, Magnus thought indignantly. “I think you can skip practice once in a while” he said, not hiding his indifference on the subject.  
Alec’s face fell. Sebastian was with the other Clave members. Alec had wanted to play with the whole team. But if Magnus wasn’t fine with it. He wouldn’t push it. “Oh, ok. I’ll tell them no then” he tried to smile. Magnus would always come first.  
Damn it! Magnus thought. He had glimpsed that sad look in Alec’s eyes before Alec had quickly replaced it with a smile. “Hey, but if you really want to..”  
Alec’s face lit up. “Is it really ok?” He asked again.  
“It’s fine Alexander, you can go” Magnus said finally giving in. This was what Alec wanted. It was probably like when Magnus liked dancing. Basketball was Alec’s thing. Even if he probably didn’t know it yet.  
“Really?! Thanks Mags!” He leaned and kissed Magnus at the cheek. They were both surprised. Alec blushed, “um, later Mags.. I.. Can I still sleep over?” he asked shyly. He didn’t apologize for kissing Magnus’ cheek though. He didn’t regret doing that. He would love to do it again though.  
“Of course darling. You still have my keys” Magnus smiled lazily at him. You kissed me, he thought. Well technically, he kissed his cheek but hey, a kiss is a kiss!  
“Ok.. later then” Alec leaned slowly this time and kissed his cheek again. Grinning, Alec slowly backed away from Magnus and reluctantly turned towards the car.  
You love me, Magnus thought grinning back as well.  
“Other side” Sebastian said gesturing to his passenger seat when Alec tried the door behind the driver’s seat. He wanted Alec to sit in front with him. Charles stepped out and sat at the back.  
Alec sat in front and buckled his seat belt. He leaned forward to wave at Magnus.  
Sebastian smirked at Magnus and revved his car. There was another car following them that another Clave jock was driving.  
Nice car.. Magnus thought. As he walked to the coffee place, he touched his cheek. His pretty boy had kissed him twice. It felt really good. He was smiling as he entered the coffee shop.

———

They got to the pizza place and the jocks took the place at the corner. It was one big seat and Alec was squeezed in between Charles and Sebastian. Sebastian had ordered pizza and drinks for everyone. “My treat” Sebastian had said. The others had cheered.  
Alec just smiled. He wasn’t that hungry yet. He just wished they’d finish eating quickly and get to practice already.  
Sebastian leaned back and placed his arm at the back of Alec’s seat. Alec leaned forward not wanting to lean on Sebastian’s arm. Sebastian’s lip twitch. Alec seemed to react almost instantly whenever he made a move. But Alec was always moving away. That would have to change. The pretty boy was getting cheeky with him too. He would have to learn a lesson or two. You don’t get to mess with me pretty boy. He pulled out his phone and texted Camille.

———

At the coffee shop, Magnus had just walked in. Cat waited expectantly looking over Magnus’ shoulder but no one was following behind him. “Where is he?” She demanded of Magnus as he sat down.  
“Oh, they had basketball practice. Sebastian took him away from me.”  
“I thought you said there was no available court?” Raphael said peering over his coffee mug.  
“Apparently, there are other courts all over town at Sebastian’s disposal” Magnus scoffed.  
“And Alec just went with them instead of hanging out with us?” Cat couldn’t believe it. Why would Alec spend time with the jocks when he could be here spending time with her. And with Magnus of course.  
“He did ask for my permission first” Magnus said almost defensively.  
“And you just let him?!”  
“It’s his thing Cat. Like dancing is my thing. Like blood and organs are your thing” Magnus explained. Cat had wanted to be a nurse. She loved talking about how hard it was to take someone’s blood. Went on and on about the difference about taking blood from the vein in the back of the hand and the wrists.  
“So he’s a certified jock then. You always get the dreamy guys Magnus” Cat said with envy.  
Magnus smiled, “Yeah he is very dreamy. He kissed me you know” Magnus added dreamily.  
“He kissed you?!” Dot was surprised but then if it was true, she had won the bet.  
“Well, technically yes. He kissed my cheek. My right cheek. Just about here.” he pointed at his cheek.  
“Cheeks don’t count Magnus. Only lips do. When he kisses you on your lips, only then will I win” Dot said sulking.  
“It hasn’t happened yet”  
“Why not? What’s taking so long?” Dot was pressing the topic. Not that she needed the money. But she thought the boys were overly sweet. Holding hands and sitting so close next to each other during classes. Always passing notes and staring at the other when the other wasn’t looking.  
“There’s not just enough moments for a kiss. And when there is, something just stops it. Something always happens.”  
“So? Can’t you still kiss after the moment has passed?” Ragnor asked.  
“Of course not! There must always be a moment! We can’t just kiss for no reason” Magnus said outraged at the thought. He wanted to kiss his pretty boy but the timing had to be perfect.  
“Tell you what, if you still haven’t kissed him on your birthday.. You could tell him you want the perfect gift. A birthday kiss.” Dot suggested.  
Magnus smiled slowly. “That would be really nice. Yeah.. Yeah I think I could wait until my birthday!” It would be the best gift ever!  
Dot shrugged. “Just glad to have helped. But honestly, you should just kiss and get it over with. There’s so much more to coupledom you know”  
Magnus sighed. “I know, I know. I just want everything to be perfect. I want all his firsts to be perfect.”  
Dot groaned. She prayed to the angels that she’d still win the bet.

———

“Hey Camille” Sebastian waved as Camille passed by.  
“Hey Sebastian, surprised to see you guys here. Don’t you have basketball practice?” She smiled flirtatiously.  
“Nah, the college teams are using the courts” Sebastian said.  
Alec looked at him, they still had other courts outside school right? “We’re still going to practice after pizza right? I mean, there are other courts we can use? You said so earlier” he asked boldly. He needed to know right now if that wasn’t the case. He will leave this place immediately.  
“We’re still eating Alec. Really, is everything about only basketball with you?” Sebastian said staring him down.  
“Uh, no.. I..” He decided to shut up and look at his glass instead. Condensation had trickled down the sides of his glass. Not really fascinating to look at but he had no where else interesting to pay attention to.  
“I thought Magnus was hanging out with Alec today. But since you’re here, that means Magnus is free.” Camille was saying.  
Alec’s head immediately shot up. He looked at Camille warily.  
Camille smiled triumphantly at him. “Guess with you out of the way, Magnus and I can go out for another date.” She held out her phone and texted Magnus.  
Alec’s jaw dropped. Camille couldn’t do that. Magnus would never go out with her.  
“I’ll see you guys at school.” Camille flipped her hair and waved good bye.  
“Good luck on that date” Charles said.  
Sebastian fist bumped Charlie behind Alec’s back. The pretty boy didn’t notice.  
I need to get out of here! Alec thought in panic. “Um, I have to go” he said quickly getting up.  
Sebastian had pressed his hand on Alec’s shoulder, Charles did the same on the other side.  
“Stay” Sebastian ordered and they both pushed the pretty boy back down to his seat.  
“I, uh.. I don’t feel well, I’m sorry but I really need to go” Alec looked at Sebastian pleadingly. He didn’t want Camille anywhere near Magnus. Not while he was here stuck with the jocks.  
“Eat. You’ll feel better after you’ve tried the pizza. It’s one of the best pizzas in town.” Sebastian said inclining his head to the pizza laid out on the table before them.  
Alec didn’t feel like eating. “Please Sebastian, I really need to go. I’m sorry I’ll make it up to you in tomorrow’s practice” he begged. He didn’t want to but he was at Sebastian’s mercy. He just wanted to see Magnus. It was stupid of him to come here. They weren’t even talking about basketball.  
“No, Alec. You’re not going anywhere. You’re staying here with me. Now eat.” Sebastian took a slice of pizza and placed in on his plate. He shoved the plate towards Alec.  
Alec looked defeated. He wished he had a phone. He wanted to call Magnus. Or even just text him. He should really get his phone back. He decided to concentrate on his glass again. The ice was melting. His coke would probably taste like water soon. He wished time would be just as fast as the ice melting. So he could get out of there.  
Sebastian smiled at the pretty boy’s obvious discomfort. You’ll learn not to toy with me Alec. And you’ll learn that no one beats me in any game. I will always win.

———

‘Hey babe, wanna come out and play with me? ;)’  
Magnus groaned at the text message Camille had sent him. He replied ‘babe? You must have sent wrongly :)’  
‘Aw come on babe, don’t be like that. I know you miss me. Wanna hang out?’ Camille’s reply came almost immediately.  
‘No thanks. And please don’t text me anymore. I’m seriously thinking of changing my number now.’ Magnus replied after some thought. Camille was getting annoying. She had kept bugging him. In school, thru texts, she even calls at home. He had told Clary that if it was Camille to tell her to get lost. Clary had taken it to heart and always told Camille the exact same thing, get lost. She probably thought they’d be getting back together again. That’s never gonna happen though.  
‘You’re breaking my heart babe. Don’t be this way. Let me make it up to you’  
Magnus saw the message in his screen but he decided not to open it anymore. He’s not giving Camille even the seen zone. He locked his phone and put it away.

———

A couple of hours later, it was finally time to go home. Alec felt relieved. It had been the longest hours of his life. He sat there and barely finished a slice of pizza. He’d tried washing it down with his watery coke. The jocks really were just jerks. They talked about girls, sex, and beer. No one even mentioned basketball. Alec had tried to ask some questions related to that topic but they brushed him off. Only Sebastian paid attention to him. And he didn’t even feel happy talking to the guy.  
“It’s late. I’ll drop you off” Sebastian said.  
“Ok” Alec was exhausted. He keyed in the address at Sebastian’s waze app on his phone. He can’t wait to see Magnus. He missed him so much.  
Sebastian looked nonchalantly at the address. He was happy to finally know where Alec lived. Now he can stop by and pick him up at his house anytime. But there was still something he wanted to know. It had bothered him earlier. Now that they’re alone, he decided to bring it up. He’d told Charles to ride with the others as he had wanted some alone time with Alec. “So.. you and Magnus huh? Do you kiss each other goodbye that often?”  
Alec was taken aback by the question. “Oh, no.. That was the first.” He blurted out before he could stop himself. He really had no filter. He just keeps blabbing stuff to strangers. He mentally kicked himself for being so honest.  
“Really..” Sebastian’s heart was racing. That was the first? So they’ve never really kissed?  
They reached the place.  
“Thanks for the ride” Alec got out quickly.  
“Wait!” Sebastian said going down as well. He came around the car to face Alec.  
“What?” Alec looked at him skeptically. What does he want now?  
“I..” Sebastian’s gaze fell on Alec’s lips. He quickly snaked his arm around the pretty boy’s waist and pulled him closer. He leaned quickly trying to capture those lips in his.  
Thank the angels his reflexes were fast, Alec thought. His eyes were flashing with rage. He had held up one hand to cover Sebastian’s mouth making Alec’s lips press into the back of his own hand instead of kissing the taller boy. He used the other hand to grab Sebastian’s shoulder and push him back. Hard. “What do you think you’re doing?!”  
Sebastian blinked and seemed to come out from his trance. He backed off, letting go of Alec. “I just.. thought you’d like to know what it feels like to kiss” he shrugged. “I could teach you with that.”  
“What?!” Alec almost shouted at him.  
“I just thought you needed help. You don’t seem to know how to kiss. Kissing is meant for the lips, not cheeks Alec.”  
“I knew that!” Alec growled. He didn’t need help. He didn’t need lessons about kissing. Certainly not from anyone besides Magnus. “I don’t need your help. Please go” he said curtly.  
“You’re clearly upset. I’m sorry I was pushy. But I’m not sorry for trying to kiss you. If you need help for anything else. I’m here.” Sebastian mustered all the dignity he had left and walked back to the driver seat. He came on too fast. He just lost it when Alec blurted out it was the first kiss. It wasn’t even a proper kiss. Sebastian could have taught him a lot more. How can Magnus make this greek god wait like this? It was all a mystery to Sebastian. He waved good bye to Alec. The other boy just politely inclined his head. His lips pressed in a thin line. Sebastian needed to fix this.

———

Alec was fuming. He went inside the house. Somehow the atmosphere alone made him relax. When he got to the bedroom, he saw Magnus dancing. He slowly closed the door behind his back and leaned against it. He loved watching Magnus dance. He had his earphones on and his eyes were closed.  
Magnus was dancing ‘Gasolina’ by Daddy Yankee. He had been watching some dance videos and decided to try it. Feeling the music and letting his body move to the beat. But he should probably also check if Alec was there though. He slowly opened his eyes in the midst of his dancing and saw his pretty boy gawking at him from the door. He finished his dance nearing his pretty boy then took out his earphones. “How long have you been ogling my body?” He teased.  
“Not long enough” Alec said his voice was husky. He was so turned on by the sight of Magnus dancing.  
Magnus tilted his head to the side regarding him slightly. His pretty boy’s cheeks were flushed pink. “You need a shower darling” he smirked.  
Alec gulped. “Uh, yeah. I do” he got the clothes Magnus prepared for him on the desk and hurried to the bathroom. He needed a really cold shower.  
Magnus decided he’d dance more often for his pretty boy. Alec’s reaction was priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for a dance reference for Gasolina, I found this :)  
> Time: 0:20 - 1:20
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvPaplJ3B9g


	28. I hate this part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Magnus, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?” Sebastian asked his voice oozing with sarcasm.  
> “I want you to back off. Alec’s not interested in you. He only likes to play basketball” Magnus said straight to the point.  
> “You don’t know what he wants Magnus.”  
> “I know he doesn’t want to kiss you.”  
> Alec told him?! Why that little.. Sebastian was pissed.  
> “And.. I don’t really like dark chocolates. Maybe next time you could just give me Chocolate Crispies or Cookies and Cream.. I like my chocolates with a little crunch” Magnus said taking the card Sebastian sent out of his wallet and handing it to him.  
> “How’d you get this?!” Sebastian demanded.  
> “We’re living together now, he moved in to my place. Thanks for getting him home safe and sound though.. to me..” Magnus patted his arm but didn’t really touch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by ‘I hate this part’ by Pussycat dolls. Why? Coz I really hate this part. Sorry.. I truly am.. sorry..   
> The good thing about all this is.. I’m posting 3 chapters.. I’ve drafted this before so I already filled up some scenes.   
> Just editing them and posting one by one now..  
> Enjoy ;) Well.. not really.. Everything is breaking left and right. If it were plates, we'd probably have thousands of pieces scattered all over.. Sorry about that..

They were getting ready to sleep.   
Alec lay awake. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked over to the beautiful boy beside him. “Magnus?”  
“Yes darling?” Magnus lay on his back but turned his head to face him.  
“Why.. why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Alec asked, his cheeks quickly turning pink. He had been thinking of kissing Magnus. Then, the more he thought about it, he realized something. It was always he who has initiated the kissing. Magnus never made a move to kiss him. Why?  
“Oh..” Magnus turned to face the ceiling and closed his eyes shut. He had wanted to do that so bad. Now, with Alec asking him like this, he may not be able to hold out for much longer. He wanted to kiss him when the time was right. He was also hoping Alec would kiss him first. He wanted Alec to be in control of his first kiss. Not the other way around.  
“What?.. Did I do something wrong?” Alec pressed.  
“There’s no such thing” Magnus said quickly.  
“Do you not want to?” Alec asked.  
“No.. I mean, Yes.. Of course I do” Magnus said, clutching on to his other pillow for dear life.  
“Magnus, what is it?”   
Sometimes, I just lose control, Magnus thought. He didn’t know what would happen if he was the one who would start the kiss. He might not stop. He might overwhelm him. His pretty boy was too innocent. He didn’t want to be the one to initiate Alec’s first kiss. He wants Alec to have that choice. He didn’t know how to explain it to Alec. So he didn’t answer and kept quiet. Hoping that Alec would let it go and just go to sleep.  
Alec didn’t push it. Magnus obviously didn’t want to talk about it. Maybe these things aren’t meant to be discussed. It just had to happen. Alec hoped it would be some time soon. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

———

Alec and Magnus went down for breakfast.   
“Good morning!” Clary chirped happily. “These came for you Magnus. Who’s Sebastian?”  
Magnus raised his brow. There were 3 bouquets and a big box of chocolates. There was a note on one of the bouquets.  
‘Sorry about yesterday - Sebastian’  
Magnus read it again and again. It didn’t make sense. “Do you know what this means?” He asked Alec who was frowning over his shoulder looking at the card as well.  
“I’m.. not sure” Why would Sebastian send Magnus flowers?  
“How did you get home last night? Did Sebastian drop you here?” Magnus asked.  
“Yeah, he offered and I gave this address” Alec looked at the chocolates. They looked like the expensive kind.  
He thinks this is Alec’s house, Magnus thought. Well, that’s stupid of him. “Do you mind if I keep this?” He asked Alec waving the card in front of him.  
“No.. it’s yours. Why are you asking me?” Alec was baffled by everything. Did Sebastian like Magnus? Was he missing something here? “Magnus.. Why would he send these to you?”  
“It wasn’t meant for me darling. He thought this was your home” Magnus said carefully.  
Alec’s eyes widened. Clary gasped.  
Alec remembered what Sebastian did yesterday. He groaned.   
“Any idea why he would send this to you?” Magnus asked again.  
Alec opened his mouth but nothing came out. He couldn’t possibly tell Magnus about Sebastian trying to kiss him. Nothing good will come out from that. Magnus might think Alec did something to make Sebastian do it. And Alec didn’t want Magnus to ever think that of him. He would never do anything to betray his trust.  
He’s not going to tell the truth, Magnus thought observing Alec. He’s keeping something from me. “Alexander, whatever it is, you know you can tell me.”  
“There.. There was no basketball practice yesterday. He had lied.” It was true, but Alec was sure that it wasn’t the only reason why Sebastian sent the flowers and chocolates.  
You’re lying, why? “Oh, is that all?” Magnus tried again.  
Alec tried to tell Magnus, but still no words came out.   
“You can tell me when you’re ready” Magnus decided. “Do you want this?” He asked, lifting the box of chocolates.  
“No, I don’t want any of this” Alec gestured to the chocolates and the flowers.  
“Oooh! Can I have them?” Clary asked. She wanted to try the chocolates.  
“Sure biscuit. Alexander, I’m keeping this ok?” He showed the card again.  
“Burn it, I really don’t care” Alec said.  
Magnus looked at Alec again wondering what had happened yesterday with Sebastian. Why won’t he just tell me? Was it that bad? He wanted to help Alec. But he needed to know how. He pulled Alec to the living room. “Tell me” Magnus said as soon as they were alone.  
“Magnus, I.. I can’t..”  
He placed his hand on Alec’s cheek. Alec closed his eyes and leaned to the touch.  
“Tell me Alexander.”  
Alec opened his eyes and saw his beautiful boy looking back at him. Soft brown eyes full of concern. He sighed. “Magnus.. I.. I would never do anything to hurt you.. You know that right?”  
“Of course.”  
“I.. I wouldn’t give Sebastian any reason to think it was ok for him to try and kiss me.. You.. You trust me on this right?” Alec said softly. He was so scared Magnus would be disgusted at him.  
Magnus was shocked. The bastard tried to kiss Alec?! “Did he hurt you?”  
“No.. He just tried to kiss me and.. And I covered his mouth and pushed him away. Magnus.. I would never-“  
“I know Alexander. I trust you didn’t provoke him into doing anything. This is all Sebastian’s doing.” That sick, sick, bastard!  
Alec felt relieved, he leaned his forehead against Magnus. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”  
“You shouldn’t hesitate to tell me anything Alexander. I’m on your side. Always. Remember that.”  
“Thank you Magnus.” Alec pulled his beautiful boy and hugged him.   
Magnus hugged back his pretty boy. All the while thinking how best to deal with this Sebastian guy.

———

They were in the train and Magnus was about to pick a song when Alec suddenly asked if he could pick out the song this time.  
“Sure darling” he handed him his phone.  
Alec chose his song and handed Magnus back his phone. The song was ‘Beautiful Soul’ by Jesse McCartney. Magnus smiled. Alec took his hand and kissed it. “You’re beautiful Magnus.”  
Magnus pushed Alec slowly to the wall and covered his eyes with his hands. “Sleep now darling.” Magnus was in heaven. He can’t help grinning.

———

Come dismissal time, Alec had already changed his clothes. He had borrowed Magnus’ clothes as he had been sleeping over for a few nights now. “I think Max might forget about me. I probably should sleep at home tonight” he told Magnus who was walking with him to the basketball court.  
“Maybe I can sleep over to your place instead” Magnus suggested.  
“That would be great! I’ll see you later then.”  
“No, I’m waiting for you. I’ll just hang around the library or something”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive” Magnus needed to watch out for his pretty boy. He was also looking forward to talking to Sebastian and set things straight.  
They found Sebastian already waiting and was sitting on one of the benches by the court.  
Sebastian eyed Magnus cautiously. “Hey Alec” he greeted the pretty boy.  
“Hey” Alec said his tone was flat. Alec rubbed Magnus’ arm “I’ll see you later?”  
“Sure darling, I’ll just hang around for a bit” Magnus smiled at him checking the place to find where he can charge his phone. He was planning to stay and keep an eye on Alec. Probably practice on some cheering stuff too. They had a half time performance the next week for a Clave game. It was the only reason he would entertain Camille sometimes. He had joined the group for Camille way back. Now he thought of quitting. Cheerdancing wasn’t really his thing. But maybe if Alec got into the Clave, he could look forward to cheering for him.  
Alec headed towards Sebastian.  
“Warm ups first” Sebastian reminded Alec. While the pretty boy was doing the exercises he taught him before, he got his phone and texted Camille. He needed help to get rid of Magnus.  
“I’m done with warm ups” Alec said a few minutes later.  
Sebastian had been texting Camille. He sent one more message and placed his phone back in his bag. He grabbed the ball. “I’ll play defense.” Sebastian said throwing the ball at Alec who just nodded as he walked to his starting position.  
As usual Alec wasn’t playing aggressively. Whenever he got near, Alec would quickly back away or go sideways to avoid him. He was avoiding any form of contact with him. This isn’t going to work, he thought. He can’t train Alec like this. He stopped and held his hands up to stop Alec as well. “This isn’t going to work Alec”  
You think??! Alec was furious. Why was Sebastian the only guy training him? Where was the coach? Where were the other Clave members? He looked at Sebastian, tucking the ball at his side. “What now?”  
“You can’t be mad at me forever. We’re a team. Unless you don’t want to be part of the Clave. We can end it now.” Please say no, Sebastian thought. Hoping he hadn’t pissed of the pretty boy that much that he would be willing to give up basketball all together.  
“I want to be part of the team” Alec said slowly. He was being a jerk. He shouldn’t let his performance be affected by his feelings. “I’m sorry, I’ll do better.”   
Sebastian was more than relieved to hear Alec’s apology. The guy was too much of a nice guy. Polite and very obedient. Magnus was a lucky brat. “Ok, we’ll do some free throws first. You’re not too aggressive but you’re still a threat. Let’s see how well you’ll do”  
Alec nodded and took his spot. He tried to shoot but missed. He fetched the ball.  
Sebastian observed for a while and saw that Alec was learning thru his mistakes. Soon, he was able to shoot the free throws without miss.   
“Great, now come at me again.” Sebastian said, blocking him.   
Alec was hesitant at first, but soon he was playing again. He still wasn’t pushy. Sebastian decided Alec should toughen up. “Let’s switch” He decided to keep pushing Alec. He can use Alec’s anger to make him more aggressive.   
Magnus was practicing dancing. He checked his watch and noticed that there was only 2 hours left before Sebastian frees his pretty boy. He noticed that Alec had kept falling on his back. Sebastian’s play was rough. Magnus frowned. When Alec fell for the 10th time, he decided he needed to have a little chat with Sebastian.  
Sebastian looked up as Magnus was getting near. Great, I wonder what he wants.  
Alec stopped as well upon seeing Magnus. “Hey beautiful” he called smiling.  
It irked Sebastian. Alec hadn’t smiled at him once and yet here comes Magnus waltzing right in and the pretty boy gives him a smile. “Alec, why don’t you do laps for a while? Magnus and I will chat for a bit.”  
When Alec didn’t budge, Sebastian crossed his arms. “Alec, I need you to do laps. Start from here then run to the other end of the court. Make sure you touch the wall with your right hand before you come back here. When you come back here, touch the wall, that is one count. I need you to do 20. Is that clear?” He ordered him around ignoring Magnus.  
Alec slowly nodded, “Yeah.” He started running to the other side.  
“You’re really bossy. Can’t the guy take a break?” Magnus said loudly, making his presence known.  
“Magnus, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?” Sebastian asked his voice oozing with sarcasm.  
“I want you to back off. Alec’s not interested in you. He only likes to play basketball” Magnus said straight to the point.  
“You don’t know what he wants Magnus.”  
“I know he doesn’t want to kiss you.”  
Alec told him?! Why that little.. Sebastian was pissed.  
“And.. I don’t really like dark chocolates. Maybe next time you could just give me Chocolate Crispies or Cookies and Cream.. I like my chocolates with a little crunch” Magnus said taking the card Sebastian sent out of his wallet and handing it to him.  
“How’d you get this?!” Sebastian demanded.  
“We’re living together now, he moved in to my place. Thanks for getting him home safe and sound though.. to me..” Magnus patted his arm but didn’t really touch him.   
Magnus was making fun of him. It would be nice to punch that smirk right off his face.  
“Hey.. What are you guys talking about?” Alec approached them sensing Sebastian’s hostility.  
“Oh we were just having some fun” Magnus smiled at him. Alec thought there was a wicked glint in his eyes.  
“Have you finished your laps Alec?” Sebastian snapped at him.  
“No, not yet.” Alec backed away at the dangerous way Sebastian had asked him. His eyes were flashing with anger. Alec wondered what they were talking about. Maybe he’ll just ask Magnus later. “I’m on it.” He continued with his laps again.  
“You’re doing great darling” Magnus called out behind his back.  
Alec flashed him a smile before running to the other side.  
“You’re a distraction Magnus. It’s best for you to leave now or regret it soon.” Sebastian threatened. He was seriously thinking about doing the plan tonight. He had wanted to do it next week but Magnus was pushing it.  
“Really? Oooh, I’m scared. What are you going to do about it?”  
Sebastian was about to reply when he noticed someone was approaching them. Heels were clicking against the smooth floors of the basketball court. It was Camille.  
Magnus had turned as well towards the sound of footsteps. Alec was running halfway to the other side and looked back. His jaw dropped when he saw Camille. What is she doing here? He thought trying to run faster so he can go back soon.  
“Hey babe” Camille said in a voice that she meant to carry out all through the court. She smiled flirtatiously at Magnus.  
“Why are you here Camille?” Magnus was tired of Camille. Always there pestering him. She had lousy timing too. He was about to get physical with the idiot Sebastian.  
“I want to talk Magnus. It’s important” Camille said.  
Uh-oh. Camille was using her serious tone. The kind of serious tone when she wanted Magnus to buy her a certain brand of makeup, bag or shoes. “It can wait” he said simply.  
“No, we need to talk now” Camille emphasized the last word. She crossed her arms at looked at him defiantly.  
Magnus sighed. “Fine.” He followed Camille outside.   
Sebastian got his phone and quickly texted Camille. ‘We’re doing it now’  
‘Give me 20 minutes. We’ll be right outside’ Camille replied.  
Sebastian took a deep breath. This is it. Time to act. He thought.  
Alec was running back panting. He ran as fast as he could to get back. After touching the wall, he jogged towards Sebastian.  
“Have you finished 20 laps?” Sebastian asked, arching his brow.  
“Can.. can I have.. a 5minute break?” Alec asked catching his breath.  
Sebastian looked at him carefully. He was panting but he can still run. No need for a break. “I’d rather you finish your laps first. Then we can all go home. Sound good?”   
Alec had wanted to check on Magnus as he saw him leaving with Camille. He’d probably finish the laps in 10minutes more but he needed to talk to Magnus first. “Just.. just a 5 minute break. I’ll be back soon” he pleaded with Sebastian.  
You want to check what Camille is doing with Magnus huh? Sebastian had it all figured out. He wasn’t going to let that happen. Not yet. “No Alec. You can still run. Finish your laps and quit acting like a lovesick puppy. You see Magnus and you get all distracted. Do you want to be part of the team or not? Because I’m getting tired of this. If you don’t listen to me, let’s just drop the whole thing.”  
Boy is he not in a good mood, Alec thought. “Sorry.” He muttered and resumed to running his laps.  
Well at least he’s got stamina. The team will be real pleased with him tomorrow. Sebastian thought. He decided it was time for Alec to play with his team. If everything goes well tonight, there will be more reasons to celebrate tomorrow.

———

By the time Alec was finished, he was starting to see stars. He thanked Sebastian as the taller boy handed him a bottled drink. He quickly finished it. Finally, he can check on Magnus. He took off his shirt and quickly got his bag.   
Sebastian stopped him, placing his hand on top of his. “There’s something you need to know about tomorrow” Sebastian said smiling at him. He loved looking at his naked torso.  
Every time, why can’t I just get the damn extra shirt first? Alec internally groaned. The way Sebastian was looking at him made him feel really queasy. “Oh, what’s that?”  
“Tomorrow the whole team will be playing. We’re going to check if you do fit in the team. So far, I can vouch for you. You’re a good player Alec. You follow and listen to everything that I tell you. That is a big plus. You have the stamina and your shooting percentage is above average. Do well tomorrow, impress the team.. and then we will all decide if you can be part of it. Tomorrow is a big day for you” he grinned.  
Alec slowly smiled. A chance to play with the team. Alec was psyched. “Really? Thanks! I.. I won’t let you down, I promise” he grinned back at Sebastian.  
“That’s the most beautiful thing” Sebastian said out of nowhere.  
Alec frowned. “What is?”  
“Your smile” Sebastian said smiling lazily at him.  
“What?!” Alec looked affronted by his familiarity.   
Sebastian shook his head. “Nothing, it wasn’t supposed to be said out loud. Go now. Practice for today is over. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He smiled again at the pretty boy.  
Alec nodded “See you” he took his shirt and wore it then walked away leaving Sebastian who immediately grabbed his phone and texted Camille.

———

‘He’s on his way.’  
Sebastian had texted her. Camille had her back against Magnus and she quickly checked her phone and jammed it back in her skirt’s pocket. She turned around to face him again. She’d been whining at him for the past 10minutes or so. She pulled Magnus to the other direction. Pretty boy will be coming from around that corner and she didn’t want Magnus seeing him. Until it was too late.  
She gazed up at Magnus, tears welling up in her eyes. She was a good actress, she’d probably take up acting classes in college. “Magnus, please.. just hold me”  
Magnus sighed. He hated watching people cry. Camille had wasted his time whining about getting back together and he had been crafty in replying in diverse ways of saying no. Still, she won’t quit and pulled this on him.  
It’s working! Magnus had always had a weak spot for tears. Out of the corner of her eyes, she can see Alec heading towards their direction. He was looking at them curiously. This is it, time to act, Camille thought, blinking so her tears would fall all at once.  
“Don’t..” Magnus said softly brushing away her tears with the back of his hand. He pulled her close and hugged her. He hated seeing people close to him cry. Even if it was Camille.  
Camille pulled back a little and gazed up to Magnus. “Please.. just this one last time..” She begged.  
Magnus looked at her sadly but didn’t budge.   
Camille could see Alec was really near now, he probably can hear them too.  
“Please Magnus.. just kiss me..” she begged again, fresh tears falling from her eyes. It wasn’t working though. Guess I’ll just do it then. Camille thought. She reached up to grab Magnus at the back of his head and pulled him down. She tiptoed up to meet his lips just as he was about to open his mouth to speak. Then she kissed him. Like she has never kissed him before.

———

Alec froze, he was about to grab Magnus away from Camille. Just seeing them together made him mad with jealousy.   
Camille had gone too far. Magnus had hugged her but maybe he was just trying to comfort her? She looked really upset crying. But then, they kissed. Right in front of him. Alec felt like the ground beneath him had crumbled. He staggered back, afraid his knees would give away. He was breaking to pieces. Yet he tried with all his might to hold the pieces intact for a little while longer. At least just before he can get out of there. He turned on his heel and walked away making his strides longer so he can put as much distance as he could. He trusted Magnus wouldn’t do this. And yet there they were. Doing the thing he had feared the most. Magnus never got over Camille. Alec was just a distraction. Camille had always been the end game. And now the game is over for Alec. He didn’t know how long he had been walking away when he heard his beautiful boy calling him.

———

Magnus pulled away quickly. He was surprised with what Camille did. Then he heard it, footsteps of someone walking away. The sounds getting fainter. He turned and he heard his heart break. “Alexander..” he said so softly that he was sure no one would hear. Run after him you fool! His conscience scolded him, and he ran after his pretty boy.  
———

“Alexander! Wait” Magnus said quickly catching up to Alec and pulling him back.  
“Don’t touch me!” Alec shouted, pulling back his arm from his grip.  
Magnus recoiled as if he was slapped by Alec. “Please Alexander, just let me explain!”  
“Why should I? I saw everything Magnus! You.. You.. How could you do this to me!” Alec said trying to fight back tears.  
“Alexander please!” He tried to reach out again.  
“No! Stay away from me!” Alec said, his right hand was held out in front of him. He didn’t want Magnus to come near. He’ll break. “You.. I.. I asked you why you wouldn’t even kiss me.. But.. But with Camille.. you just go around kissing other people.. Are.. Are you dating other people too? Are we not dating exclusively?” Alec asked, his voice dropping to a whisper at the last part. The anger was slowly getting replaced with hurt. He needed to get out of there.. He was falling apart and he didn’t want Magnus to see.  
“Please Alexander.. Just hear me out. I did not kiss her.. I would never kiss her or anyone else.. I only want you..” Magnus was crying now. He felt so helpless.  
His beautiful boy was crying and it broke him. “No.. I can’t.. I.. “ Alec was lost. He was hurt, but it hurt more to see Magnus crying. “Don’t do this to me..” Alec whispered, his eyes welling up with tears. He couldn’t take it anymore. He turned around and walked away.  
Magnus saw the tears threatening to fall from his pretty boy’s eyes. It was the most heartbreaking sight. To see Alec cry. Magnus didn’t have the heart to follow him.

———

Sebastian had his eyes closed, listening to Alec and Magnus quarrel. He opened them just in time to see Alec storm off on his own. He was hiding behind a pillar just nearby. He wants to follow Alec. To comfort him or just hold him. But he can’t. Alec had to go through this, he reminded himself. It needed to happen. So why did he feel so guilty? He shook his head. Alec will survive this. There were necessary heartbreaks that had to happen in order to open doors for other people. This was it. Tomorrow, Alec will be fine. Sebastian will make sure of it. “I’m here. I’ll make you happy” he whispered the promise to the pretty boy who was falling apart walking further away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. hang tough.. this is 1 of 3 chapters.. I'm editing #2.. It will get better :)


	29. Always be My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tried studying the way his pretty boy’s fingers had spun the almighty pencil between his thumb and pointer finger. After getting a gist of it, Magnus tried again. It still spun towards the floor between them. Magnus quickly bent down to pick it up at the same time that Alec did.  
> Their fingers brushed for the first time since their fight last night. It sent a jolt of electric shock to Magnus. Alec must have felt it too because he jerked but both did not let go of the pencil. Slowly they raised the pencil, each not letting go.  
> It would have been a funny axe commercial moment, had it not been for the tension they were both feeling. As if time had moved really slow or it was only the two of them moving in really slow motion. They have already come to a complete stop as they sat at the edge of their seats, gazing into each other’s eyes. Both seemingly not thinking of letting go.  
> “Ehrm, would you boys like to continue with your moment in the corridor?” Mr. Garroway’s voice boomed, he tried not to but can’t help his mouth from twitching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many break up songs.. must.. choose.. only.. one.. lol..  
> Inspired by Always be my baby by David Cook. I love Mariah Carey’s version too, but there’s something almost haunting with the way David Cook sang it. I love the live version he sang on American Idol. Link below if you want to check it:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPT8gqmcqlk  
> Anyway, hang in there guys.. it will get better.. i promise.. enjoy ;) ironic, i know.. Will post the next chapter right away too, just give me a minute to edit :)

Alec fought hard to blink back the tears. He went home. Or at least, that’s what he intended. He was now standing in front of the Hunter’s house. Waiting for someone to open the door.  
“Alec! I’m so happy to see you dear! Oh no honey.. what’s wrong?” Mrs. Hunter had opened the door to let Alec in when the boy had burst into tears. “Come here..” she said pulling the tall boy close and hugging him. Letting his head rest on her shoulder. Alec was so tall that he was already towering over her. “There, there.. it’s ok.. I’m here” Mrs. Hunter cooed.  
When Alec had calmed down a bit, Mrs. Hunter slowly pulled away to look at him. “Do you want to go see Raj?”  
Alec nodded.  
“Ok, he’s up in his room. I’ll bring you some sweets later ok?” Mrs. Hunter said brushing away the hair from his eyes. Alec nodded again.  
Mrs. Hunter kissed his forehead lightly, pulling him down a bit so she could tiptoe to reach him, and patted his shoulder before heading to the kitchen.  
Alec went up the stairs and headed straight for Raj’s room.  
Raj was his best friend. The first person he had told about Magnus. It seemed selfish given that Raj loved him and it would hurt him too. But Alec couldn’t think of that now. He just needed someone to cry on. Someone who understood what it felt to be heartbroken.

———  


Alec slowly opened the door, Raj was standing and holding a book, memorizing something. He had his back to the door and wasn’t aware of Alec’s arrival. Alec felt like he was that freshman kid again. Looking at Raj like he was a life line when he was just about to drown. He hugged his bestfriend. Burying his head at the crook of Raj’s shoulder. His tears just kept flowing. He didn’t need to say anything.  
Raj felt someone pull him close and hugged him. He knew that scent. The sweet coconut smell of his shampoo. It was one of his favorites. Alec always played around with sweet smelling shampoos and body wash. He raised his hand to gently pat Alec’s head. His pretty boy was crying. He didn’t know why. But all that mattered was he was here for him. Raj covered Alec’s hands with his. Gripping it gently. He waited for what seemed like eternity.  
Alec seemed to stop crying after some time and slowly pulled away.  
Raj turned to face him and placed his hand on his cheek. “Do you want to tell me about it?”  
Alec closed his eyes and leaned to the touch. Just this morning, it was Magnus who did that. Alec covered Raj’s hand with his own. “Magnus..” he whispered. Suddenly, a tear fell down his cheek.  
Raj removed his hand from Alec’s cheek then took both of his hands and led him to the bed to sit down. He sat beside him. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked again.  
Alec shook his head. He was drained. Too exhausted. “Can I just shower and sleep here?”  
“Yes, you need not ask Alec. You’re always welcome here.” Raj stood up, got some clothes and a towel and handed it to him.  
Alec mumbled a thanks and headed straight to shower.  
Raj checked his phone. Magnus had made a group including Izzy, him, Jace and Simon. He had been looking for Alec and Izzy had replied that he wasn’t at home. Raj took a deep breath and sent a message to the group. ‘He’s here’  
His phone suddenly rang, it was Magnus. He answered the call once he was outside his bedroom.  
“Raj.. please” it was all Magnus said. His voice sounded strained.  
“I’ll help Magnus. You can trust me”  
“Thank you” Magnus said softly. He was crying. He tried hard not to.  
“What happened Magnus? He won’t talk about it.”  
“Camille..” it was all Magnus said and Raj understood.  
“The last time he cried, it was because Camille kissed you. So now, she kissed you again?” Raj asked trying hard not to sound mad.  
“Yes.. Sebastian and I were talking.. Then, Camille was there.. She wanted to talk to me.. It all happened so fast.”  
“I warned you about them Magnus.” Raj said putting two and two together. Sebastian and Camille had planned this. Raj knew it in his gut.  
“I never thought this would happen.. Raj.. please” He hadn’t taken Camille seriously. He should have known something was up when Raj had mentioned Camille and Sebastian had gotten close.  
“We’ll fix this Magnus. I.. I don’t like seeing Alec like this.” Raj said softly.  
“Thank you Raj..” Magnus meant it. He needed help. And he’s willing to take it from anyone who was willing to provide it.  
“We’ll talk tomorrow” Raj said hanging up and going back in.  


———  


At least he’s asleep now, Raj thought. He had his back on Alec and the taller boy was hugging him in bed. Slowly, he turned to face him. He brushed the hair back away from his face and kissed his forehead. Maybe with Magnus out of the way.. Is it possible to, maybe.. Just maybe.. Try again?  
“Magnus..” Alec said softly.  
He’s dreaming of him. Alec rarely talks in his sleep. Raj turned his back on his Alec. It hurts to see him like this. He’s in love with Magnus. And Raj would protect his friend’s heart. Even if it meant breaking his own.. again.  


———  


Malec met the next day on the train station. Magnus stood up as Alec approached him.  
Alec greeted him with an incline of his head then passed right by him.  
Magnus felt time slow down as Alec passed by him. The sleeves of their polos barely brushing. The air between them swooshing ever so softly, unheard as it was too quiet as was the sound of his heart shattering.  
Alec felt like it was the hardest thing he had ever done. To be there and not be there for Magnus. But he can’t talk to him. The image of Camille and Magnus kissing was still fresh in his mind.  
Magnus quickly followed him and sat next to him on the bench. He didn’t know what to say.  
Alec wanted to fix Magnus’ clothes. He had always left it open for him. He sighed. Even when he’s mad, he can’t let Magnus walk around looking like that. The train arrived and they both stood up. Before Magnus could walk towards the train, Alec held him back grabbing his forearm gently. Magnus waited, looking at him. Alec did a quick work of his buttons. After which, he headed to the train without a word. Magnus followed him, fingers fumbling the buttons on his chest. At least Alec was touching him now.  
As they sat down, Magnus offered his earphone to him. Alec got one, careful not to touch Magnus. Magnus played the song ‘Baby’ by Justin Bieber. It was the first song he’d played for his pretty boy. Alec had his eyes closed but he chuckled upon hearing the whiny voice again. Magnus quickly placed his hand on his knee.  
“Don’t” Alec said softly, keeping his eyes closed.  
Reluctantly, Magnus removed his hand.  


———  


What is it with that damn pencil that’s more interesting than me? Magnus thought in vain.  
Alec was playing with his pencil again. Twirling it between his thumb and pointer finger. It was a skill that Magnus tried to learn but couldn’t. It was ridiculous. He was a dancer, these things should be easy for him. He got his pencil and tried twirling it as well. He was able to do a full turn but probably spun it too hard. It went flying across the floor near Alec’s foot.  
Alec quickly bent down to get the pencil and automatically placed it on top of Magnus’ desk. Then as if to teach Magnus, he placed his hand by the edge of his desk towards Magnus then twirled his pencil again.  
Magnus tried studying the way his pretty boy’s fingers had spun the almighty pencil between his thumb and pointer finger. After getting a gist of it, Magnus tried again. It still spun towards the floor between them. Magnus quickly bent down to pick it up at the same time that Alec did.  
Their fingers brushed for the first time since their fight last night. It sent a jolt of electric shock to Magnus. Alec must have felt it too because he jerked but both did not let go of the pencil. Slowly they raised the pencil, each not letting go.  
It would have been a funny axe commercial moment, had it not been for the tension they were both feeling. As if time had moved really slow or it was only the two of them moving in really slow motion. They have already come to a complete stop as they sat at the edge of their seats, gazing into each other’s eyes. Both seemingly not thinking of letting go.  
“Ehrm, would you boys like to continue with your moment in the corridor?” Mr. Garroway’s voice boomed, he tried not to but can’t help his mouth from twitching. These boys and their hormones. Teenagers.  
Surprised, Alec let go of the pencil and looked up to their professor only to see that the whole class was looking at them. He didn’t know how to answer the question.  


———  


Luke was teaching the class about Euler’s formula when he noticed the two boys playing with their pencils. He had stopped talking and crossed his arms at the two who was oblivious to what was happening. The whole class had turned in time to witness the two pick up the fallen pencil at the same time. In really slow motion too. His eyebrows had raised as the two still didn’t notice the whole class was looking at them. He decided to remind the two, obviously in love or infatuated with each other, that they were in class. When he spoke, Alec had quickly let go of the pencil and tried to answer his question. Alec was one of his best students. Luke knew Alec was thinking how to answer the question. Always the polite one. Whereas Magnus was always the mischievous one. Smart kid but he was always cheeky. Getting Alec in trouble. The Angel and the Demon. Luke decided to punish them for distracting the whole class. He asked them to follow him outside to the corridor.  


———  


Magnus tried to stretch his legs by standing up a bit. Alec frowned at him.  
They had been punished and sent to the corridor to think about what they’ve done. Obstruction of class hours or something. They were in a squat position with their Trigonometry book balanced on their heads facing each other. As if that wasn’t bad enough, their arms were raised forward too. Their right hands each holding on to one end of the pencil. The pencil their whole class had witnessed them holding together. Mr. Garroway had thought it fitting that they keep holding the pencil in the duration of their punishment as they seem to both enjoy that moment earlier. Much to their embarrassment, the whole class had laughed at them shouting ‘yiheee’ and other lovelorn cheers.  
Magnus stuck his tongue out crossing his eyes at Alec, the goody two shoes. Alec tried not to laugh at the crossed eyes Magnus and almost dropped his book. His left hand quickly went up trying to fix it on top of his head and exhaled slowly as the book balanced on top of his head again. He glared at Magnus.  
Magnus stuck his tongue and curved it upwards forming a letter ‘u’. Alec arched his eyebrow at him. Can’t do it huh? Magnus looked at Alec smugly.  
Alec stuck his tongue out to a ‘u’ as well, then he turned it sideways.  
Oh angels! That tongue! Magnus thought excitedly. Magnus stuck his tongue out trying to reach his chin. Alec countered his tongue reaching the tip of his nose.  
Magnus grinned at him, he grinned back. Magnus moved his ears. Alec’s jaw dropped. He tried to concentrate. It didn’t move. He frowned. Magnus laughed, the book fell from his head. Magnus made a quick move to catch it before it reached the floor.  
Alec was impressed, Magnus had the grace of a feline. He blushed a little.  
Magnus tried to get back in position, smiling triumphantly at Alec after he did.  
Alec smiled back.  
This is good, maybe I can talk to him later. Magnus thought.  
What am I doing? Alec thought. He was so smitten by Magnus that he’d forgotten he was still hurt because of him. He looked down and tried to concentrate on Magnus’ shoes.  
Magnus played with his foot, trying to do a tap dance slowly. Alec looked up, Magnus was concentrating hard. Tap dancing while balancing the book on his head. Alec smiled. He’d give Magnus an ‘A’ for effort. It was a difficult feat. Magnus was trying. He’s trying his best to get my attention, Alec thought. Maybe.. Maybe they could talk later. Maybe Alec could try and listen.  
Oh the things I do for love, Magnus thought stealing a glance at Alec. Well, at least he was looking at him with interest.  


———  


Come lunch time, Magnus sat beside Alec. Both were waiting for Raj and the others who were still buying their lunch.  
“Alexander.. Can we talk?” Magnus tried, looking over at Alec.  
Alec was staring down at his lunch. “Yeah. We need to.”  
“Last night.. It’s not what it is. I didn’t-“ before Magnus could continue, Camille sat in front of them.  
“Why are you here?” Alec asked, his voice was clipped.  
“Relax, I’m only here to talk to Magnus, not you” Camille purred sweetly. “Babe, I was thinking if you’re free tonight, we could continue where we left off-“  
“Excuse me” Alec said pushing back his chair and standing up. He didn’t need to hear this. He didn’t have to know Camille and Magnus’ date sessions. He was sick of it. He took his lunch and got out of there.  
“Alec! Wait!” Magnus quickly followed him after throwing a contemptuous look at Camille. He followed Alec outside the canteen. “Alexander please, just let me explain”  
“No Magnus.. It’s the same thing all over again. The first time, I believed you. Camille was kissing you. You weren’t kissing her back. But this is the second time it has happened. And you’re still using the same excuse. I’d.. I’d be a fool to believe you.”  
Magnus’ eyes brimmed with tears and he let them fall, letting Alec see him at his weakest point.  
“No Magnus, don’t” Alec whispered, his thumb quickly brushing away the tears from his cheeks. “Please don’t do this to me” He pleaded. He won’t be able to hold back if Magnus will break in front of him.  
Tears are his weakness, Magnus made a mental note. But he couldn’t use this to his advantage. Specially not when his pretty boy had pleaded him not to. He fought back the tears and kept his head down. “What happens to us now?” He asked softly. Terrified of the answer.  
“It’s over between us” Alec said, Magnus’ hair was so close, he leaned a little bit to smell his hair again. He tried so hard not to get so close to him. Because he knew he won’t be able to stop himself. Raziel, he missed him. So damn much.  
Magnus bit back the sound of despair trying to escape from his throat.. “How can we be over when we haven’t even started? What.. What are we then?” He choked. He was going to fight. He can’t just accept that whatever this was is suddenly over.  
“We’re.. We’re just friends.”  
Magnus snapped his head up. If Alec was sure about this, then he would have to look him straight in the eye.  
Alec barely had time to pull back when Magnus snapped his head up. Magnus would have caught him being too close.  
“Say that again” Magnus whispered, his eyes searching his.  
Alec couldn’t bear to look at Magnus but he forced himself to. “I’m sorry Magnus. We’re just friends.” His beautiful boy broke. Tears coming in waves, cascading down his cheeks.  
Alec closed his eyes and tried not to see. But even in his mind, Magnus was there. His heartbroken beautiful boy. “Good bye Magnus” he turned around before opening his eyes again. And he walked away.  


———  


Magnus wiped away his tears. He was pathetic. People were looking at him. He went back to the table where Jace, Raj and Simon were seated. Camille was no longer there.  
“What happened? Where’s Alec?” Jace said quickly going over to Magnus, rubbing his back.  
“It’s over. Whatever this was. It’s over between us.” Magnus said looking at his lunch that Clary prepared for him.  
“Nonsense, you’re not even a couple yet.” Jace said lightly.  
“Tell us everything that happened Magnus. We can’t help you without knowing” Simon said gently.  
“I’ll look for him” Raj volunteered. “I’ll text you when I find him.” He grabbed his sandwich and juice and got up.  
Jace nodded.  
Magnus told them everything that happened since yesterday morning when Sebastian had sent the flowers and chocolates.  


———  


Alec was eating by himself on a bench. He was sitting in a lotus position, legs crossed, and he was leaning forward as he ate silently.  
“Why are you eating by yourself love?”  
Alec looked up and mentally groaned. Sebastian had sat on the bench beside his lunch, grinning at him. “Hey, you’re alone too. Where’s Charles?”  
“I don’t know.” Sebastian took a bite of his apple. When he saw Alec, he had left the other Clave members. They were probably hanging around the quad.  
Isn’t he leaving? Alec thought desperately. He tried to eat fast.  
“Hey! Alec!”  
Alec swiveled round in his seat, “Raj!” He had never been so ecstatic to see him. “Raj, this is Sebastian” he quickly introduced them.  
They said their hellos. Raj sat behind Alec. Alec dropped his feet to the ground and sat properly placing his lunch on his lap. Sebastian scooched over. Elbows brushing Alec’s. Alec inwardly cringed.  
“You ok?” Raj asked worriedly.  
“Yeah. I’m good. Thanks” Alec smiled at him. He’s making his friends worry. He should stop being a drama queen and just forget about everything. Forget about Magnus. It hurt to even think about it. How was he ever going to get past this was beyond him.  
“Tonight, we’re planning on going for drinks after the practice. Would you like to join us? You know, hang around with the members. It would be nice if we’re all friends” Sebastian asked Alec.  
Say no, Raj thought.  
“Oh.. um” Alec hesitated. He doesn’t really drink, but he would love to be friends with the team. If he was going to be playing for the Clave, it would be nice to have friends there as well.  
“You don’t have any plans for tonight right?” Sebastian pressed.  
“No, not really” Alec said slowly.  
“Great, it’s settled then. Listen, I have to go. See you at practice later ok?” Sebastian stood up waving goodbye to them both.  
“You don’t drink, Alec.” Raj reminded him.  
“Hey, I can drink. I’ll just control the drinking. I won’t drink too much” he promised.  
Raj trusted Alec won’t, but he can’t trust Sebastian wouldn’t force him to get drunk. They would need to stop that from happening later. He messaged the group as they continued eating in silence.  


———  


During practice, Sebastian sensed that Alec wasn’t really ok. There was a sadness in the pretty boy that he can’t seem to cheer up. The other Clave members were a bit hesitant in giving Alec a chance but as soon as they started playing together, the others have been impressed with Alec. He takes in everything that they taught him and obeyed their every whim. His willingness to learn and play was really adorable. Sebastian felt proud. He was the one who had insisted that Alec join them. Although the others won’t dream of going against him, he was happy that Alec was able to prove himself.  
“We’re keeping him” Charles told him simply.  
He nodded. No doubt, they were taking Alec in.  
“He’s joining us later too” Sebastian said trying not to sound excited about it.  
“Great. I bet you’ll have fun.” Charles said laughing at him.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes but grinned. He will be having Alec all to himself tonight. He can’t wait.  


———  


“Ok, practice is over. Everyone gather around for a bit” Sebastian called to his team. They huddled around him in a full circle. They had played with two teams, shirts and skins. Of course, Alec was on the skins team playing against Sebastian. Sebastian’s team had won but Alec’s team had put up a hell of a fight. “I want to officially welcome a new member of our team, Alec Lightwood”  
Charles pushed Alec towards Sebastian. Alec walked to the middle smiling a little. Sebastian draped his arm over the pretty boy’s shoulder. “He’ll be playing with us on our game next week. It’s just a friendly game with one of the schools we’ll be going up against this year. Coach Hodge hasn’t given a heads up as to which school but I’m sure we can handle it. We’ll be practicing next week so make sure to be at your best physique. That is all”  
Everyone went to change their clothes.  
“Come.” Sebastian said to Alec leading the way.  
Alec nodded pulling over a new shirt and following Sebastian. Sebastian took out a tape measure and handed it to Alec who stared at it.  
“I need your measurements. For your Clave uniform and jacket” Sebastian showed him a paper with a drawing of a man with measurements.  
“Oh, ok.” Alec measured himself as Sebastian scribbled down the figures.  
When they were done, Sebastian tucked the paper in his bag. “Hopefully by Monday they’ll be able to give it to you.” He said smiling at Alec.  
“Great!” Alec can’t wait to have his own Clave jacket. He wanted Magnus to see him wearing it.  


———  


Soon, it was time to party. The Clave headed to the parking lot. Sebastian had casually placed his arm around Alec’s shoulder. Making sure to keep an eye on the pretty boy. He intended to have him by his side all night.  
“Alec!”  
Alec looked up and saw Jace and Raj waving at him. Jace was leaning against the car door while Raj was inside the driver’s seat. Izzy was there too, sitting at the back grinning at him. Along with Simon. Why is his baby sister sitting at the back with Simon?!  
“Hey! What’s up?!” He asked jogging towards them, freeing himself from Sebastian’s arm. Thankful for an excuse to get away. The guy was getting too at ease with him.  
“We’re sleeping over at your place to discuss Magnus’ birthday party” Jace explained.  
“Oh”  
“You’re still going right?” Jace demanded giving him a hard look.  
“You should still go Alec. Let’s talk about this. Get in.” Raj said jerking his head towards the passenger seat.  
“Uh.. Ok.. give me a minute, I’ll inform Sebastian” Alec ran back to Sebastian.  
Jace looked over, Sebastian did not look happy. Alec was scratching his head. Sebastian had crossed his arms. Alec was making hand gestures.  
They needed to bring in the big guns. “Izzy, come on. I think Alec needs help” Jace said opening the door for Izzy.  
“Ok” Izzy hopped off the car and they walked towards Alec.  
There were catcalls from the Clave team upon seeing Izzy. Alec turned and saw his sister. “Hey! Don’t! That’s my sister.” Alec said annoyed at the Clave members who were hooting and whistling.  
“Sorry Alec, your sister’s a beauty” Charles grinned at him.  
Yeah she is, Alec thought. His brotherly instincts kicking in. “Hey, what are you doing here?” He asked quickly going beside his sister and placing a protective arm around her. No one’s allowed to go near Izzy. They’d have to go thru him first.  
“We came to get you. You were taking long” Izzy replied playfully hugging her brother. She had on a white t-shirt and skinny jeans. It was a simple outfit but it hugged every curve of her body. Jace had suggested she should be the distraction. So they can get Alec scot-free.  
Angels, even his sister is pretty. Sebastian thought. “Alec, you’ve already promised to come with us” he insisted.  
“But Alec hasn’t been home all week” Izzy pouted at Sebastian. She didn’t have Alec’s hazel eyes. Hers were dark brown. It made her look more sexy. Same as her brother though, she was irresistible. The difference is, Izzy knew how to work her charms. Alec didn’t really use his knowingly.  
Sebastian could get lost in those dark brown eyes. Damn Lightwoods and their sex appeal. He needed Izzy to approve of him. Maybe put in a nice word for him to their mom too. “I guess he can still join other weeks.” Sebastian finally relented.  
“You’re the best!” Izzy exclaimed. Then she tugged at her brother, leading him back to Raj’s car.  
“Thanks Sebastian, I’ll see you next week” Alec grinned before turning and letting his sister pull him.  
Sebastian sighed. He’d have to wait until next week before he can claim the pretty boy as his.


	30. Dreams can Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus had woken to the sound of a door getting shut lightly. There was a soft click. He tried to open his eyes and saw Alexander drying his hair. His pretty boy was getting dressed in a grey crew neck shirt with 3/4 sleeves and dark blue jeans. Magnus closed his eyes as he saw Alec turn towards the bed. He felt the bed dip. Alec must have sat beside him. Then he felt it, something brushed against his lips. It was so soft. “Happy birthday beautiful” his pretty boy had whispered to him. He felt his breath against his lips. He tried to move but he barely made any movement. Move body, move! He commanded his napping senses. Sleep was still upon him. He heard the sound of a bag getting zipped shut and a door being closed gently. Then he heard no more.  
> Magnus woke up a few hours later. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Alec was gone. But he had another kissing dream. It was a simple dream and it was barely a kiss. But it was his favorite dream so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by the song ‘Dreams’ by Gabrielle. It’s an old hit but it captured the feeling I want for this chapter.   
> I promised you good things. And that you shall have! Tada! Enjoy ;) Happy weekend :)

“So Alec, I heard you and Magnus had broken up” Jace started as Raj had revved the car and pulled out of the parking lot.  
Alec had his arm protectively around Izzy’s waist making them huddle off to one side of the backseat. Leaving Simon with all the free seating space at the other end. You’re not touching my sister, Alec thought sending glares at Simon’s direction to which Simon blinked innocently at him.  
“When had you been a couple? You never tell me things anymore” Izzy crossed her arms looking disapprovingly at her big brother.  
“No.. We’re.. We’re not yet a couple.. I don’t know what we have” Alec confessed looking at his sister earnestly.  
Raj raised his brow. Wow, Magnus was slow. He thought given Magnus’ personality, things would have had already gotten somewhere. What’s taking him so long?  
“So you’re not yet together but you’re breaking it off with him?” Jace was dumbfounded. This was crazy.  
“Whatever it was, it’s over now” Alec said simply. It hurt saying it again. Alec hoped it’s the last time he’d have to ever say that.  
“But, why?” Izzy whined. “It was going so well! I mean, you two are obviously fated to love each other.”  
“A lot has happened. I.. I don’t want to really talk about it” Alec said wishing they’d just stop discussing it. Whenever he thought about it, all that replays in his mind is Camille and Magnus kissing. And what’s worst is the image of Magnus crying afterwards. It was too much to bear.  
“We need to talk about it Alec. We need to get you guys past this” Izzy insisted.  
“No Izzy, let’s just drop it ok?”  
“No! How can you just give up like that Alec?! This is Magnus! You’re going to give up Magnus? Just like that?!”  
“I.. I just..” Was he giving Magnus up? Wow, it hurt more to even acknowledge the thought.  
“Really brother!? Magnus?! The guy who dances and has a really hot bod?! The guy who had everyone fooled just so he can have you all to himself at the movies?! The one you come home to almost every night?! The-Magnus-Bane?! Really?! Really?!!!” She hit the back of his head trying to knock some sense into him.  
Ok, that hurt. Not the hit on his head. Just the thought of letting Magnus go hurt. Ok, so I’m definitely not going to give up on him, Alec thought. He couldn’t possibly do that. How could he even entertain the thought was beyond him. This was Magnus. He was being stupid. “No..” he said softly.  
Izzy grinned. Alec just lost his way for a bit but now he’s back on track. She had talked to Magnus earlier and he’d sounded so desperate that she felt for him. She’d never seen Alec so happy before he met Magnus. There was always that special smile that Alec had reserved only for him. Her brother was so smitten that even their mom accepted Magnus right away. Their mom had been rooting for Raj but changed her tune once she noticed it too. The change in Alec whenever the name Magnus was being brought up.  
“So.. what do we do now?” Izzy asked looking up at her brother.  
“Nothing” Jace said. “Not one thing unless Alec talks and tell us everything that has happened. We need to get to the bottom of this.”  
Here goes nothing, Alec thought as he started to tell them what happened last night.

———

It was Saturday and Magnus had nothing better to do. He had hit the gym all morning trying to relieve some stress. But even his trainer told him he needed a break from the gym too. Why does everything just needed a break with him? He should work better to be unbreakable. Make things stick to him like post-its or something. He decided to meet up with his friends for an emergency coffee session.   
“It’s over.. We’re over even before we started” Magnus said sadly, playing with the whipped cream of his Chocolate Cookie Crumble Frappuccino.  
“Have you guys even kissed yet?” Ragnor asked worriedly.  
“No, we haven’t” Magnus said closing his eyes and remembering Alec’s words ‘You wouldn’t even kiss me’. He wished he had. All those times he held back. Why didn’t he just kiss his pretty boy? It was his stupid obsession of having everything to be perfect. He was just the most idiotic perfectionist in the world.  
Ragnor and Cat were signaling Dot to pay up. Dot counted her change and gave it to Cat, Ragnor and Raphael. Magnus opened his eyes in time to see Cat receiving the bet money from Dot. He groaned remembering that they have made a bet on him before. “Really guys, now is not the time. I’m in the middle of a crisis here.” He complained.  
“Oh come on Magnus. This is Alec we’re talking about. The guy’s in love with you. I assure you he won’t last a day honey” Cat said smiling reassuringly at him.  
“He broke it off yesterday” Magnus said flatly.  
“Well, has it been 24 hours already?” Cat asked lightly.  
Magnus thought about it. Then shook his head. His friends were impossible. “ I don’t know! Does it even matter?!” He huffed grumpily.  
“He’ll come around.. Eventually..” Ragnor said trying to comfort Magnus.  
“He’s still going to that concert with you right?” Cat asked.  
“I gave his ticket to Izzy just in case. She said she’ll take care of it” Magnus had hoped that whatever Izzy, Raj, Jace and Simon did last night would pay off. They had said they’ve rescued Alec from the evil clutches of the Clave and got him home safe and sound. Maybe they’d convince Alec to forgive him? He sighed. All the waiting is killing him.

———

Late that night, Alec got home from work. He glanced at his watch. He can still make it to the concert. Magnus might be waiting. He took the stairs two steps at a time and showered quickly. He saw on his bed that Izzy had placed a choice of clothes for him to wear, his concert ticket with a note was folded on top with his name in Izzy’s handwriting. He opened the note and saw that Izzy wrote 1 line.   
‘Fate is building a bridge of chance for someone you love.’  
Alec remembered the conversation last night.  
“You two are obviously fated to love each other” Izzy had said to him when he confided to her about Magnus last night. They all had convinced him to give Magnus a chance. If Magnus had been really dating Camille, Jace swore he would have heard something about it. But there was nothing. It seems Sebastian and Camille had made it all up. Alec was in doubt though. Why would Sebastian and Camille go through such lengths just to break him and Magnus up? Why would anyone even think of doing such a thing?  
“You’re too nice Alec” Raj sighed.  
“Sometimes, people lie to get what they want” Alec said suddenly, remembering Sebastian’s words.  
“Yeah, and in this case, Sebastian lied to get you” Izzy said lightly covering his hand with hers.  
“Same way Camille lied to get Magnus.” Jace chipped in.  
“I.. I just don’t get why they’d do such things” Alec had a hard time believing it. How can someone manipulate other people just so they can get what they want? Why? Why would anyone do that?  
“I guess sometimes people do crazy things” Raj said trying to explain it to Alec. The guy was too good. He didn’t really understand the concept of evil or mean people.  
“Just try to talk to Magnus ok? Hear him out. Promise me, ok?” Izzy begged him.  
“Ok”   
He had promised that last night. He took the first pile of clothes, got dressed and hurried to the concert.

———

Magnus was sitting on the sidewalk. The concert had started 15minutes ago and he didn’t want to go inside without Alec. What if Alec decided to come? He needed to be there. Or maybe he won’t come and he’ll be an idiot sitting here alone all night. He prayed Alec would come. As if someone had answered his prayer, he looked up in time to see Alec approach him.  
“Hey.. You waited?” Alec asked nervously.  
“Yeah.. You came..” Magnus said smiling softly.  
“Yeah.. Of course.. Why.. Why wouldn’t I..” Alec said but then he was second guessing himself. What was he doing here? Why was he here?  
No no no.. Don’t over think it! Magnus saw Alec hesitate, he had to act fast. “Shall we?” He asked taking Alec’s hand and inclining his head towards the entrance.  
Alec smiled shyly, “Yeah.. let’s go”  
Alec let him lead the way inside. Magnus’ heart was pounding. Not because he had been wanting to watch this concert, but because his pretty boy was ok with him holding his hand. They haven’t touched for so long. He had missed this.. Simply holding hands. Angels, he was really pathetic.

———

After the concert, they were blending with the crowd, finding the exit. Soon as they were outside, there was a moment of awkward silence. They walked just holding hands. They hadn’t let go of each other’s hands the whole duration of the concert. Except when they bought some snacks and drinks and ate for a bit. But soon after, Magnus had quickly grabbed hold of Alec’s hand and Alec seemed fine with it.  
“Would you.. I mean, do you want to sleepover tonight?” Alec offered. It was late and he didn’t want to risk Magnus going home alone.  
“I’d love to, Alexander” Magnus said quietly. They took a cab home. They weren’t talking but somehow they felt more comfortable now compared to the past few days.  
Alec gave Magnus a change of clothes and they brushed their teeth in silence. Alec had already provided Magnus his own toothbrush. It was the small things that he noticed now. He couldn’t think without Magnus. And yet he was overthinking things. Everything is in chaos. But with Magnus beside him, everything just felt right.  
They went to bed. Alec relaxed, sleep moving in quickly for him.  
“Alexander?”  
“Mmm?” Alec was so tired. He could barely open his mouth to talk.  
“Would you like me to massage you? Just you know, relax your muscles a bit. You looked so tired” Magnus’ voice was soothing.  
“Ok” he mumbled, turning over to lay on his stomach. He felt Magnus sit on him and began working on his shoulders. “Thanks Magnus” he whispered as sleep took over.  
Magnus tried his best to massage Alec. When he heard his soft snoring, he stopped and leaned over to kiss his pretty boy’s head. He laid down beside him and glanced at the clock by the bedside table. It was already a few hours past midnight. “Happy birthday to me..” Magnus whispered to the darkness.

———

Alec woke up early the next day barely having slept. He was clinging on to Magnus. Really, his body had no shame. He carefully removed himself from the beautiful boy.  
“Alexander”  
Magnus was dreaming again. But his brows were furrowed this time. Alec carefully smoothed his brows. Whatever the dream was, Alec hoped it wasn’t as bad as it seems. He got up and showered. He was putting on a grey crew neck shirt with 3/4 sleeves and dark blue jeans. He was fixing his hair when he noticed his calendar by his dresser. Today’s date was marked with a red heart. Izzy had drawn it when she saw what Alec had wrote on the date. Inside he had written Magnus’ b-day. Raziel, he had forgotten. He had meant to surprise Magnus with the gift at midnight. He checked his drawer and saw the silver covered small box.   
Taking the gift with him, he slowly walked over to Magnus and sat beside him. He wanted to be the first to greet the beautiful boy a happy birthday and give the gift. Cautiously, he leaned over and slightly brushed his lips over Magnus’ slightly parted lips. His lips are so soft. “Happy birthday beautiful” Alec whispered blushing. He stood up quickly as Magnus stirred. Heart thumping loudly against his chest but he remained quiet. He waited but that was about it. Magnus didn’t move again.  
He’s still asleep, we got home so late. Alec decided not to wake Magnus yet. He’d just give him the gift later in his birthday party. Clary had invited him and Izzy and his friends to their house. Along with Magnus’ friends. He had not informed her whether he will be attending. But Raj told him to come. He would though. He grabbed the gift and stuffed it in his bag. He grabbed another shirt and his perfume. He’ll just go straight to Magnus after work.  
When he went down for breakfast, he realized he was starving.  
“Hey big brother, good morning” Izzy said smiling as she gave him some fried rice, bacon and sunny side up eggs.  
“Thanks Izzy, I’m starved” he quickly ate everything and helped himself to a second serving.  
“So, how did last night go?” Izzy had checked in on her brother last night and found that the first set of clothes she prepared were gone as well as her brother.  
“It was ok. We had fun I guess.”  
“Are you guys.. Ok now?”  
“I don’t know..”  
“You’re going tonight right? At his birthday party? You can’t not be there Alec.”  
“I know.. I’ll be there.”  
“Great! I’ll inform him! He’ll be so psyched!”  
“Uh.. You can tell him later when he wakes up.” Alec had stood up, grabbed his things and leaned over to kiss Izzy’s forehead. “He’s upstairs by the way, but don’t wake him yet. We got home really late.”  
“Raziel! You kissed and made up? Was the make up sex good?” Izzy whispered, her eyes dancing. She was leaning forward waiting for Alec to spill.  
“What? No! It’s not like that. I offered for him to sleepover coz it’s late and I didn’t want him going home alone” Alec explained, hopping on one foot as he wore his left shoe.  
Izzy groaned “You need to be a little more romantic brother. Honestly, I don’t even know how we’re related. You need to spice things up. Kiss him! Have sex!” Izzy had only mouthed the last 2 words, in case Max was up and about.  
Alec rolled his eyes. “Bye Izzy.”  
“Take care my repressed big brother.”  
He took the bus to work. The song ‘You make my dreams come true’ by Daryl Hall & John Oates played in the radio. He was sitting and was tapping his foot to the beat when he realized the gravity of his actions. He’d stolen a kiss from Magnus. It was his first kiss too. He touched his lips and smiled. It was wrong to take advantage of Magnus like that. But somehow, it felt like the only right thing he had done this past few days. And he would definitely do it again. Magnus’ lips were like heaven. And he wished to kiss him again, and again.. and again.. And maybe when Magnus was not unconscious next time.

———

Magnus had woken to the sound of a door getting shut lightly. There was a soft click. He tried to open his eyes and saw Alexander drying his hair. His pretty boy was getting dressed in a grey crew neck shirt with 3/4 sleeves and dark blue jeans. Magnus closed his eyes as he saw Alec turn towards the bed. He felt the bed dip. Alec must have sat beside him. Then he felt it, something brushed against his lips. It was so soft. “Happy birthday beautiful” his pretty boy had whispered to him. He felt his breath against his lips. He tried to move but he barely made any movement. Move body, move! He commanded his napping senses. Sleep was still upon him. He heard the sound of a bag getting zipped shut and a door being closed gently. Then he heard no more.  
Magnus woke up a few hours later. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Alec was gone. But he had another kissing dream. It was a simple dream and it was barely a kiss. But it was his favorite dream so far. He checked the clock. Alec must have left for work already. Magnus just hoped he’d be there for his birthday party. It was selfish. Alec must be dead tired but all Magnus could think of was spending his birthday with his pretty boy.

———

“Mom, you shouldn’t have!” Magnus exclaimed over his skype video call with his mom in his cel phone. It was the afternoon of his birthday and his Mom told him to go to this address and he was pleasantly surprised. He looked at all the choices laid out before him.  
“Happy birthday dear” his mom said smiling at him. “I really wish I could be there with you as you pick one out, but I have a meeting in 5 minutes. You can choose anything you want, Mr. Enoch will contact me about the financing.”  
“But mom, this is too much! Can I pick the color?” Magnus asked excitedly.  
“Of course dear, it’s yours. Pick out which one you like, any color, any other customization you’d like to add, sky’s the limit. Have fun honey.”  
“You’re the greatest mom in the whole wide world! Have I ever told you that I love you so much?!” Magnus gushed.  
“I believe in the past half hour, that’s what you’ve been telling me. I’ll never get tired of it. I love you too dear. I have to go now. I’ll call you again later ok?”  
“Ok mom, I love you! Bye!”  
“Bye dear.” His mom had hang up and Magnus looked up again at everything in display with awe.  
“Mr. Bane, have you made your decision?” Mr. Enoch asked politely waiting for the young man to make his purchase.  
“Yes I’ll take this. Does it come in black?” Magnus grinned. He can’t wait to see Alec’s reaction once he sees this.  
“Yes, it does. I just need you to fill up some paperwork.”  
“Oh, will I be able to take it home today?”  
“Sorry sir, we will check with the head office first and we can deliver it to you as soon as possible.”  
“Ok” Magnus can’t wait. He’d miss the love train but it would be much cooler with Alec riding at the passenger seat.

———

“Hey! It’s time for the cake!” Clary announced. It was almost midnight.  
Magnus pulled Clary aside. “No! He’s not here yet!” Magnus pleaded. They’ve been playing games and eating. Still, there was no sign of Alec.  
“Magnus, it’s getting late. Your birthday is almost over. And tomorrow is Monday, people need to go home soon. I’m sorry honey, he’s probably stuck in traffic or something. Come on, time for you to make a wish.” Clary shoved him towards the cake.   
“Ok! Everybody sing!” Clary lead everyone to sing Happy birthday while Izzy lighted the candles.  
Magnus smiled. All his friends were there. And Raj too. But the person who mattered most wasn’t.  
“Make a wish Magnus!” Clary chirped as soon as they finished singing.  
Magnus closed his eyes. Alexander, I wish you were here. He blew his candles and opened his eyes. He had leaned over the table to blow the candles and he stood up straight afterwards slowly. Right across the long table from him, Alec stood. He was wearing a dark green turtle neck sweater. Magnus did a double take. It was definitely Alec. Magnus stared at him in surprise. Alec smiled at him shyly. It seemed time stood still. Either that, or people weren’t just talking or moving.  
Everyone had held their breath for a few minutes. It seemed the two boys won’t be speaking soon.   
Izzy cleared her throat. “Hey! Want to finish watching Wonderwoman?” She gestured towards the living room.  
“Yeah! Let’s all do that! Let’s go! Everyone out!” Ragnor said quickly, helping to usher everyone out.  
Magnus grinned at Alec. His pretty boy grinned back and inclined his head to the back door. They both headed out when everyone had their backs turned.  
“You made it” Magnus said softly as soon as they both stepped out and smelled the fresh air.  
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” Alec said smiling at him. He took something from his backpack. A small box in silver gift wrap. “Happy birthday Magnus” He handed it to over to his beautiful boy.  
“You didn’t have to” Magnus murmured taking the gift with both hands. He slowly unwrapped it. “Alexander! It’s wonderful!” Magnus took out the black wireless earphones. “Wait, these must have been expensive! I can’t accept this!” He said in shock looking at the brand.  
“It’s not so bad. Try it. The sound is nice. This way, you can just leave your phone in your bag and be able to dance freely.. and quietly too” Alec laughed softly.  
“I.. I can’t accept this Alexander” Magnus said seriously. It was too much. It must have cost a lot.  
“Yeah you can. You deserve nice things Magnus.”  
They were silent for a while.  
“Friends don’t give gifts like this” Magnus said quietly.  
“I.. I know..”  
“So what are we then?”  
“I.. I really don’t know Magnus.”  
“I’m sorry Alexander. I’m sorry about that night. It shouldn’t have happened. I should have just-“  
“It’s ok” Alec said quickly. Whatever happened with Camille, it was time for Alec to deal with it. So they kissed. Big deal. It hurt like hell but hey, Alec can get past that right? He just have to move on from that. He wants Magnus, and he’s not ready to give him up.  
He’s ok with it? Magnus had not been expecting Alec to just say it’s ok. He was thinking they would be talking about the incident at length. Not just with two words. “O-k?”  
“Yeah.. We.. We just need to get past this. I.. I guess I just need a little bit of time. I.. It will be ok” Alec said more surely this time.  
I hurt you so bad didn’t I? Magnus thought ruefully. “Ok.. I.. I’ll wait.”   
Alec stared at his hands. He didn’t really know how he’d get over it. But he needed to, and soon. “We.. We should probably head back inside. This is your party after all.” Alec said smiling at Magnus.  
We didn’t really talk, Magnus wanted to say. What came out instead was “Yeah, sure.”  
Alec opened the door for Magnus, Magnus looked at Alec, “I missed you.” So damn much!  
“I.. I miss you too Magnus.” Alec said quietly.   
They stood at the doorway just looking deeply into each other’s eyes. It made Jocelyn feel guilty but the guests were falling asleep. It was getting late. People needed to get home. “Magnus?”  
Magnus seemed to wake up from a dream. He could get lost in those hazel eyes. “Yes?” He tore his eyes away from the treat in front of him and looked over at Jocelyn.  
“I think we should wrap it up now dear.” Jocelyn said.  
“Ok.” Magnus said stepping inside. He was about to follow Jocelyn to the living room when Alec pulled him back gently.  
“Hey..” Alec said.  
“Yes Alexander?”  
“Can.. Can I stay?”  
Yes please, forever.. “Of course, Alexander. Always.” Magnus smiled broadly at his pretty boy.  
“Ok” Alec said smiling back.


	31. A Promise I Make to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aren’t you sleepy?”  
> “Nah” Magnus said suppressing a yawn. He sat on Alec’s right knee and looked over his homework.  
> Alec leaned forward his right arm going around Magnus. He got another pen for his left hand and started writing.  
> “You’re ambidextrous?” Magnus asked.  
> “Yeah, pretty helpful sometimes” Alec said writing with both his left and right hand.  
> Yeah, that would really be helpful in a number of ways, Magnus thought mischievously looking at his pretty boy’s long and elegant fingers.  
> “You know, you should try it. It just takes a little getting used to” Alec said when he noticed Magnus looking intently at his writing.  
> “Yeah, maybe I will.” Magnus said softly resting his chin on his pillow. He really wants to help Alec with homework. But the pillow was just so invitingly soft.  
> Alec moved Magnus to sit more comfortably on his lap. Then he gently guided his head on his shoulder.  
> Magnus snuggled in, inhaling Alec’s scent. He always felt relaxed when he is this close to him.  
> Alec tried not to shiver as he felt Magnus breathe on his neck and concentrated on his homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by 'A promise I make' by Dakota Moon. Enjoy ;)

Alec had work again the following day. They slept without talking last night. Both just relieved with the other’s presence. On the train, Magnus had given him one of the wireless earphones and he listened to the song. Music was sometimes Magnus’ way of communicating his feelings. And Alec loved listening to Magnus. Even if it was only through music. Now it was ‘Hanging by a moment’ by Lifehouse. It does seem that way. He and Magnus are both just hanging in there. Alec wished he could just kick himself and stop acting so childish. But he’s still hurt. And he can’t get the image of Magnus and Camille kissing out of his mind. He had witnessed it up close. He wished he hadn’t seen it. Or just forget about it. Was that too much to ask?  
Magnus looked at Alec’s troubled expression. He had his eyes closed but his brows were furrowed. Magnus wanted to make it all go away but he couldn’t. Because that would mean he’d have to stop interfering with Alec’s life. Stop making him part of his. Angels help me, tell me what to do, Magnus prayed.

———

Alec had quickly shoved his books in his locker and hurried out. He bumped into Sebastian wondering how long the taller guy had been standing beside his locker. “Hey Sebastian, I have work. I got to go” he said stepping sideways to avoid him.  
“Just a minute. I have 3 points to discuss with you. Here.” Sebastian handed him a gym bag. The official Clave gym bag.  
Wow, Alec thought as he took the bag from Sebastian.  
“Your jacket is there too as well as your jersey. It’s freshly laundered. We always were our jackets to school so I expect you’ll wear yours tomorrow. That’s my first point. By the way, the friendly interschool game will be on Thursday and Friday. Second point, we will be playing on Friday. I’m putting you in the starting line up as a sub for me as the center. I may switch it up and put you in power forward too. We’ll be training hard this week so please don’t go and injure yourself at work today. That’s my 3rd point. Got it?” Sebastian said ticking off his points with his fingers in front of Alec’s face.  
“Got it” Alec nodded seriously.  
“Great. See you tomorrow love” Sebastian said grinning at him.  
Alec cringed at the word love. “Ok, see you” Alec said smiling a little and hurrying off. He swung the gym bag over his head making the strap fall on his left shoulder and the bag falling over his right hip.  
Sebastian checked him out as he walked away getting lost in the crowd of students. 

———

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” Alec asked Magnus. He just came home from work and found Magnus outside his house lying on a bench.  
Magnus stood up upon hearing Alec’s voice. “I don’t know, just counting stars I guess” Magnus said softly.  
Alec looked up and saw a shooting star. He pointed up. “Did you see that? A shooting star!”  
“Yeah, make a wish quick!” Magnus said excitedly closing his eyes as he made a wish too.  
They both wished for something then looked at each other after a while.  
“What did you wish for?” Alec asked. They were standing face to face. Not so close to be considered intimate but it’s the closest Alec dared to be ever since the whole Camille thing.  
I wished for you, Magnus thought. “Are we supposed to say it? Won’t it not come true if we did that? What did you wish for?”  
I wished you’d pick me over Camille, Alec thought. “Well I won’t tell you now if it won’t come true once I did” he said fondly. Magnus always had this way of cheering him up. Is it his voice? It always seems to soothe me. That’s probably it.  
“Have you had dinner yet?” Magnus asked smiling up at him, swaying his shoulders a bit.  
Angels, I love it when you do that! Alec thought licking his lips. “Not yet, have you?”  
“No.. come on” Magnus took Alec’s hand and led him inside.  
Izzy had welcomed him in earlier and he played with Max for a bit. He had brought flowers for both Izzy and their mom and a toy car for Max. Izzy had joked that he need not give them gifts every time he comes over but Magnus said it was something he liked doing.  
Magnus took the food and heated it in the microwave while Alec washed his hands and set up the table. They ate in silence. Magnus had hoped that Alec would feed him again since they were alone but Alec didn’t. When Alec had gone to shower, Magnus thought best how he can woo the pretty boy. His brain malfunctioned when Alec got out of the shower in a towel. He’ll never get over how starstruck he is everytime Alec is clad in less pieces of clothing. Alec didn’t notice and proceeded to dress. After which, he got his bag and started with homework.  
Magnus hugged Alec’s pillow and dragged himself over to Alec.  
“Hey, still up?” Alec said looking up at him.  
“Yeah.. need help with that?” Magnus said gesturing to Alec’s pile of homework.  
“Aren’t you sleepy?”  
“Nah” Magnus said suppressing a yawn. He sat on Alec’s right knee and looked over his homework.  
Alec leaned forward his right arm going around Magnus. He got another pen for his left hand and started writing.  
“You’re ambidextrous?” Magnus asked.  
“Yeah, pretty helpful sometimes” Alec said writing with both his left and right hand.  
Yeah, that would really be helpful in a number of ways, Magnus thought mischievously looking at his pretty boy’s long and elegant fingers.  
“You know, you should try it. It just takes a little getting used to” Alec said when he noticed Magnus looking intently at his writing.  
“Yeah, maybe I will.” Magnus said softly resting his chin on his pillow. He really wants to help Alec with homework. But the pillow was just so invitingly soft.  
Alec moved Magnus to sit more comfortably on his lap. Then he gently guided his head on his shoulder.  
Magnus snuggled in, inhaling Alec’s scent. He always felt relaxed when he is this close to him.  
Alec tried not to shiver as he felt Magnus breathe on his neck and concentrated on his homework.  
When Alec was done, he carried the already asleep Magnus to bed, kissed his forehead and slept beside his beautiful boy.

———

The next day, the boys were getting ready for school. Alec looked at the Clave gym bag and checked the clothes. It smelled good, he took the jacket then noticed a box inside. It was a box of perfume. Maybe Sebastian had placed it inside by mistake? He placed the perfume in his bag and wore the jacket.  
Magnus was eyeing Alec. He looked handsome wearing his Clave jacket. “You look nice” well that was an understatement, Magnus thought as he complimented his pretty boy.  
“Thanks, I’m playing this Friday for the team. Just a sub though.. You’ll watch the game right?” Alec was excited.  
“Of course darling. We have a halftime performance too. Oh yeah, we’re dancing on Thursday as well. Do you want to dance with us? Technically, you should. You know, club duties. But no pressure.” Magnus said while fixing his hair.  
“Sure! I still need to ask permission but I guess it’s alright. But how do I practice though?”  
“Maybe later we could? Or tomorrow? Whenever you’re available” Magnus said smiling warmly at him. He loved dancing with Alec and he had watched this cool kpop dance video and wanted to teach his pretty boy the moves.  
“Ok, I’ll ask Sebastian later” Alec said happily. He loved dancing with Magnus. Well, more on checking out Magnus while he danced.  
Magnus had played ‘Somebody to you’ by the Vamps for him on the train. It was a happy song and Alec definitely got the message. He smiled as he slept on the train.

—-

When they got to school, Alec excused himself to go find Sebastian. He found him with the rest of the jocks. They greeted him.  
Sebastian looked at Alec from head to toe. The Clave jacket did him justice. He looked like he belongs in their team. Well, he did. “What’s up love?” He asked. He noticed Alec stiffen a little at the nickname. The pretty boy wasn’t still used to it.  
“Um, Sebastian, can we talk in private?” Alec asked.  
Charles chuckled then winced as Sebastian had elbowed him hard in the ribs.  
“Sure, follow me” Sebastian led the way to an empty hallway.  
“Sebastian?”  
“Yes love?”  
Sebastian was smiling at him. He’s in a good mood, Alec thought. He licked his lips, “I found this in the bag, I think you placed it there by mistake?” He handed the box of perfume to Sebastian.  
“That’s yours love. Just a little gift” Sebastian said.  
“Why?”  
“Bacause I want to give you things”  
“I.. I can’t take this.”  
“You can and you will” Sebastian said with finality, not moving to take back the perfume.  
What am I supposed to do with this? Alec wondered placing the perfume back in his bag. “Ok, thanks I guess. By the way, is it ok if I skip practice later? I’ll make up for it tomorrow”  
“Why?” Sebastian asked his smile had faltered.  
“There’s a halftime performance by the dance club. I.. w\Well I have club duties. I’m required to dance atleast on Thursday when we’re not playing in court”  
“No” Sebastian said without a second’s hesitation.  
“Look, it’s just one day. Or even just half of today’s practice?” Alec asked hopefully shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket.  
So what? You can spend more time with Magnus? Sebastian thought furiously. He’d seen the two arrive at school. They weren’t sweet or anything but they were close. As if all that drama never happened last week. “You need to get this in your head” Sebastian growled. Grabbing a fist full of Alec’s polo and pushing him to the wall. “We’re a team, and we need to spend more time together to build team spirit and strategize. Stop acting like a lovestruck fool all the time.”  
Alec had grabbed Sebastian’s forearm and raised his other arm to try to push him away. He didn’t want to fight him but boy was the guy demanding. “I’m not a lovesick fool. I just want some time off and have other activities too” he bit back. This was the only time he’s asking to do something else other than hanging around with Sebastian.  
Feisty, Sebastian thought. “Do you want the scholarship or not?”  
Alec froze, of course he wanted the scholarship. But he didn’t want to lose Magnus in the process. “Of course I want it” he said quietly. Letting go of Sebastian.  
Good, at least he’s learning who’s the boss around here. Sebastian thought with satisfaction. “We’re shooting hoops tonight. No excuses.” He said letting go of Alec and walking away.

———

After classes, Alec was off to basketball practice. He had promised Magnus that he was sleeping over. Magnus had told him that he had dance practice as well and that he should wait for Magnus just outside the court. When he got there, the whole team was already there. He quickly dropped his bag and did his warm ups.  
Sebastian loved seeing Alec without a shirt. And today was no exception. He’d put Alec on the skins team and pit himself against the pretty boy. Alec had gotten a bit aggressive in his play but he was still careful to not hurt anyone. When Alec lost his balance and fell on top of Sebastian, he had quickly covered Sebastian’s head with his hands so he wouldn’t hit his head on the floor. To top it off, Alec had looked over at him with concern and asked him if he was hurt. It was the sweetest thing and Sebastian could have kissed the pretty boy right then except the whole team was watching. Alec had kept apologizing to him and he had assured him he was fine.  
After practice, Sebastian offered Alec a ride home. He didn’t care if Alec had indeed moved in with Magnus. Not that he believed any of the stuff that Magnus had said. But he had a feeling that Alec always comes home to Magnus.  
“Oh, thanks but Magnus told me to wait here” Alec said smiling at him.  
“Really? I thought he was with Camille?” Sebastian asked calmly trying to get back at Alec.  
“Yeah, they’re practicing for the dance this week. With the rest of the dance club.” Alec added a little defensively. He couldn’t help feeling jealous everytime Camille is mentioned with Magnus.  
“So you’re not participating in that one?”  
“I.. I’ll try. Maybe if Magnus isn’t too tired he can teach me later” Alec said sitting on the sidewalk.  
Sebastian decided to wait sitting beside Alec as well.  
“Aren’t you going home yet?” Alec asked him.  
“I just want to make sure someone’s picking you up” Sebastian said shrugging.  
“There’s no need. I’m good. I can go home by myself.”  
“I don’t mind. I have nothing better to do anyway” Sebastian casually looked at him, resting his chin on his hand. His elbows propped up on his knee.  
“Ok. How long have you been playing basketball?” Alec asked trying to be nice and make a friendly conversation.  
“Since I can remember. I always had a ball with me when I was young. I always loved basketball”  
“Is it your dream? I mean.. Is that what you want to be?”  
All I ever want to be is to be that somebody for you pretty boy, Sebastian thought grinning at the greek god in front of him. “I have a lot of dreams.”  
“That’s.. Nice” Alec said looking around. The other guys have left too. He checked his watch, it was a bit early. Maybe Magnus is still dancing in the quad? Magnus didn’t mention where they would be dancing. He should just stay put or they might miss each other.  
“How about you? What do you want to be Alec?”  
“Hmmm. I’m not sure yet. Maybe a detective? A law enforcing officer or maybe a lawyer.”  
“How about a basketball player?”  
“I don’t think I’m good” Alec said smiling sheepishly at him. “Maybe it’s not my thing. I.. I’m a klutz”  
Sebastian arched his brow at him. The guy lacks self-confidence. “I think you’re better than you allow yourself to be.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re a great player. You just lack a little ego. And you’re very lenient with your opponents. You really should be a more ruthless.”  
“I don’t want to be the tall bully in the court”  
“You don’t have to be a bully to play defense and offense. Just, don’t try and feel bad everytime you push someone.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind”  
“You should. It will change your game a whole lot” Sebastian said leaning back on his hands and stretching his legs in front of him. No sign of Magnus yet. “You know, we can just ditch Magnus and go home.”  
“No.. He, uh.. He said he’ll come. He’s just running a bit late.”  
“Maybe they went out to eat dinner? That may take a while.” Sebastian quickly texted Camille asking if Magnus had already left. Camille replied saying Magnus had left half an hour ago. Had to go somewhere important. “Magnus already left dance practice half an hour ago saying he had somewhere he needed to go. Come on, I’ll drive you home” Sebastian smiled at Alec while standing up. Was it too early to ask him to sleepover? He had to try right?  
“Oh, um.. I think I’ll just wait a bit more” Alec said slowly. Magnus had said to wait for him. And Alec intended to do just that.  
“You sure? I’m leaving” Last chance pretty boy.  
“Yeah, thanks” Alec said stretching out his legs in front of him and leaning back. His hands just a little behind him so he’s tilting backwards, throwing his head back to gaze up in the sky. Last night Magnus was counting stars in the sky while waiting for him. Maybe he could do the same, to while away the time.  
That neck, Sebastian thought staring at Alec’s long smooth and pale neck. He sits back beside him. If Magnus won’t show, Sebastian would be there. And the second thing he’d claim on Alec is his neck. First one is the lips. Sebastian sat sideways and leaned back on Alec. His head falling on Alec’s shoulder as he gazed up in the sky as well.  
“Thought you were leaving?” Alec asked unmoving.  
“You need company, I’m here” Sebastian said simply.  
“Thanks” Alec didn’t mind. He was busy connecting stars. Trying to find ones that could form the face of Magnus.

———

Magnus checked his watch, he was late. But he had told Alec to wait so his pretty boy might still be there. Waiting all alone for him. He had taken the car that was delivered earlier and bought some food and gifts for Alec. He thought of a normal way of courting him. Back to basics. Flowers, check. Gift, check. Food and dessert, check. Car, check. Now all that’s left is his pretty boy. He stopped by outside the court and saw them.  
Alec was lying on the sidewalk. His arms folded at the back of his head. He was gazing up in the sky. Sebastian was lying on the sidewalk as well. His head on Alec’s stomach. He seems to have fallen asleep.  
Magnus was jealous. How dare he sleep on Alec’s abs! He honked the car at them. They both sat up startled.  
“Magnus!” Alec’s face instantly lit up. He quickly got his things and went up to meet him.  
“Alexander” Magnus said, his face softening at the sight of Alec.  
“Hey!” Alec was pleasantly surprised to find that Magnus had not forgotten him. Then he gaped at Magnus’ car. It was a Black Land Rover - Range Rover Velar. It made Alec’s mouth water. Magnus was so cool! “You-you got a Range Rover?!” Alec couldn’t keep his hands away.  
“I know right? Get in darling. Let’s go”  
“Ok!” He was about to open the car door when he remembered Sebastian was still there. “Sebastian, can you still drive home safely?” He asked quickly looking back at Sebastian.  
“I’m not sure” Sebastian looked at Alec. What was the pretty boy going to do if he can’t drive home by himself?  
“Do you want me to get you a cab?”  
“I might fall asleep on the cab. Maybe you can accompany me home? You can sleepover if you want” Sebastian suggested. There was nothing to lose and so much to gain if Alec would just say yes.  
“Uh, no. I.. I’m sleeping with Magnus.” Alec politely declined blushing at the admission that he wants to sleep with Magnus.  
“I think Sebastian will be alright driving by himself alone. He did have a power nap.” On your abs! Magnus reminded Alec trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.  
After you saw him with Camille?! What has this warlock done to you?! Sebastian didn’t understand why Alec kept choosing Magnus. It was like Magnus had done some magic on him. How was he going to ever win him over if he won’t even give him a chance. “Are you sure about that Alec? You could just be with me.”  
Alec felt torn between the two. Both demanding to have his attention. “I’m sure. I, I’ll get you a cab” he said to Sebastian.  
“No need for that Alexander. Sebastian can just book one with Uber. We can wait for him. But you need to get your butt in here” Magnus ordered. Sebastian was starting to piss him off. Alec already said no. Can’t the guy take a hint?!  
“Yeah, ok” Alec said quickly obeying Magnus. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a bouquet of flowers sitting on the passenger seat.  
“For you” Magnus said, taking the bouquet temporarily and waited until Alec was seated before handing it to him.  
“Thanks” Alec said blushing. He wasn’t really a fan of flowers but he felt warm inside knowing Magnus had given it to him.  
“Guess I’ll just drive home then” Sebastian scoffed.  
“Yeah, take care Sebastian” Alec said waving at him. “Thanks for waiting with me.”  
“Anytime love” Sebastian said waving back smiling a little as he turned to head towards his car. He had some time alone with Alec. And he wants more of that in the future.  
Finally, he leaves, Magnus thought his eyes burning holes at the back of Sebastian’s shirt.  
“Magnus? Aren’t we going to go?”  
“Right.” Magnus drove away.  
They drove in silence for a while. Alec had played around with his radio.  
“Alexander” Magnus said suddenly.  
“Yeah?”  
“We are dating exclusively.” It had been eating at him since their fight. He had to put it out there and make it clear to Alec. “I’m seeing only you, no one else. And you’re dating only me. I mean.. I.. I would like it if you would date only me.” Magnus said trying to sound fair. He didn’t want to boss Alec around. His pretty boy would always have a choice with him.  
“Oh.. I’m not dating anyone else either. I.. I don’t want anyone else.. I’m glad you told me.” Alec said feeling relieved.  
“You should tell Sebastian that. The way he’s making advances at you. He just won’t back off.” Magnus said trying hard not to be too possessive.  
“Yeah, I will. I mean, he knows that.” Alec said softly not wanting to anger Magnus.  
“And.. Um.. Sorry I was late.”  
“It’s ok. I’m just glad you didn’t forget.” Alec joked.  
“Never. Alexander, I’ll always keep my promises to you” Magnus said seriously.  
Alec smiled. “I'm going to hold you to that.”

———

When they got to Magnus’ place, Alec was surprised by Magnus. He had ordered some Thai food and cake for dessert. He even had a gift for him. A perfume, Armani Code. He decided he’ll use this one from now on.  
“It’s not my birthday.” Alec protested.  
“I know. I’m courting you. So expect some gifts every now and then” Magnus said looking at Alec straight in the eye.  
“Oh.” Alec blushed. “We should eat, it’s getting late.” He said softly.  
Alec got some Phad Thai and fed it to Magnus.  
And we’re back in the game! Magnus thought as Alec fed him, wiping his lips with his thumb from time to time. Alec wasn’t as playful as before but it was a start. Slowly, Magnus will have his pretty boy back.


	32. The Two of Us Found Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, before the start of the game, Alec was doing warm ups at the court side. He saw Magnus and the other dance club members at the bleachers. He wished he could dance with them again. He loved dancing with Magnus yesterday. Magnus ran up to him and he met him half way.  
> “Hey beautiful” he said softly.  
> “Darling, good luck out there” Magnus said grinning up at him.  
> “Kiss me good luck?” Alec asked tilting Magnus’ chin up and moving his head down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by the song 'DNA' by BTS. It's a kpop boy group and I saw the dance practice. I thought of Magnus and Alec dancing the part of Jungkook and V. And well.. this chapter happened. Enjoy ;)

The next day, Magnus asked Alec if they can take the car to school. Alec was more than happy to ride with Magnus. His beautiful boy was just so cool. Magnus let Alec play around with his radio. He even took the car’s manual from the compartment and started reading. The nerd, Magnus thought smiling to himself.  
Later that afternoon, Magnus had a plan. They had P.E. that day and since there were other teams playing, Magnus and Alec were just hanging around the gym not really watching the game. Magnus gave Alec an earphone and showed him a dance video in his phone.  
“I’m thinking we can dance this tomorrow. It’s pretty hard but I think we can do this. It will be all boys so it’s going to be awesome.”  
“I think it’s cool. We can use this time to practice. Maybe continue at home after practice too.” Alec suggested.  
We’ll see, Magnus thought. “Yeah sure, come. Let’s dance here.” Magnus picked an open spot which is within Sebastian’s range of sight.  
“I’ll dance it first then you dance with me, ok?” Magnus said.  
“Ok.”  
Magnus danced first. Alec gulped as Magnus danced the part wherein he covered his eyes then grabbed himself near the crotch.  
Magnus danced his best to be more provocative. He knew Alec would copy the same exact movements. And he was shaking a bit in anticipation. When he was done. Alec got in front of him and they danced. Each had a wireless earphone in their ear.  
They were dancing ‘Blood, sweat and tears’ by BTS. A kpop boy band that Magnus had loved because of the awesome dance routines.  
Sebastian felt his throat go dry as he watched Alec dance. Specially those parts when he covered his eyes. It was so hot. He felt parched just from watching him.  
“So, your play thing will be going for dance practice later instead of basketball practice huh?” Charles teased Sebastian.  
Sebastian just smiled. Maybe Alec can skip basketball practice once in a while. He’d love to see Alec dance at tomorrow’s game.  
After P.E. Class, Sebastian went over to Alec. Magnus had given both earphones to him and he was dancing for Magnus as the beautiful boy circled around him.  
Sebastian felt like dropping on his knees and just worship Alec. The dance was so alluring. Sometimes Alec’s fingers would get stuck to the hem of his shirt, innocently dragging his shirt upwards. And a brief display of his abs would struck Sebastian’s senses. It was making him all kinds of crazy inside.  
Alec finished dancing and returned the earphones to Magnus. The class was heading out and he already brought his bag with him so he can go directly to the basketball court with Sebastian and Charles. “I’ll see you later?” He asked Magnus.  
Before Magnus could reply, Sebastian spoke up. “I guess you can take time off to practice with the dance club today Alec”  
Alec was surprised. “Really? I mean, is it ok?”  
“Of course love” Sebastian said smiling at the pretty boy. He would give anything to watch Alec dance like that.  
“Well then, let’s go darling!” Magnus said quickly grabbing Alec before Sebastian can change his mind. It worked. Sebastian was easy to manipulate.  
“Thanks Sebastian!” Alec called out as he was pulled away by Magnus.  
“Yeah, you’re the greatest!” Fool! Haha! Magnus called out at Sebastian too, grinning smugly at him.  
Sebastian caught Magnus’ smug look. And too late did he realize that he’d given the pretty boy away to his rival. He’d given up a shirtless session for a stupid dance. Damn you brat! Sebastian said as he scowled at Magnus.  
Wow you’re slow on the uptake, Magnus said as realization hit Sebastian and is now scowling at him. He stuck his tongue out and got Alec out of there.

———

Magnus had booked a dance room in the college for theater arts building. The room was spacious and one side of the wall was covered with mirrors. It was perfect for dance practice. He had booked another room for Camille and the girls of the dance club. They have decided to do two songs for Thursday. One all boys and one with all girls. Magnus was more than happy with the decision. He had already polished the dance with the others, only Alec was missing.  
As soon as they got there, Magnus had instructed Raphael to practice the formations while he taught Alec. He was confident that Alec would learn quickly and they would be able to finalize everything that day.  
“See this guy in the brown pants? I want you to dance his part” Magnus said pointing to the guy in brown pants. He was showing Alec another dance video. It was ‘DNA’ by BTS.  
“What happened to the other dance you showed me?” Alec asked.  
“Oh, we decided this would be better” Magnus reasoned out. He only used the other dance earlier because of the sexy dancing. He wanted Sebastian to give Alec time to practice. But no way was he going to let Alec dance that in front of the whole school. It was too sexy. It would be like giving Alec away for free.  
“Ok. Who will you be dancing?” Alec asked.  
“This guy in all black” Magnus said pointing to the youngest BTS member.  
“Oh, ok.”  
Magnus played the first part. He loved the part where the 2 boys danced together. He would be dancing that part too with Alec. “Ok, I’ll do it first.”  
Alec nodded and stepped back to give Magnus some room to dance.  
Magnus danced Alec’s part and when he was done, he saw his pretty boy looking at him in this sweet way. You’re so pretty Alec. “Got it?”  
“Yeah, let me try first.” Alec danced for him and Magnus felt his throat going dry. Alec was so good. They tried dancing their parts together. Magnus looked at the mirror to check Alec. His pretty boy’s movement was in sync with his. He loved the part wherein they faced each other. After a few more practice, Alec was ready to practice formation with the whole group.  
“Ok, let’s try from the top.” Magnus said as he set Raphael’s iPad out in the front and playing the dance video. “Everyone check your positions ok?”  
They danced until everything was perfect. Magnus was grinning after as he felt proud of his team. “Thanks guys! Let’s do our best tomorrow ok? We will still have to practice tomorrow as well for Friday’s dance. Just a quick run through. Rest now and get that much needed sleep.” Magnus said clasping both of his hands together and leaning his head towards to almost a bow, thanking his crew.  
He and Alec changed shirts and headed out to the car.  
“Mags, can we stop by the mall first? I really need to get back my phone from the repair shop.” Alec said as they placed their bags at the trunk.  
“Sure. Finally, I can have your number.” Magnus teased.  
Alec laughed. “Not even I know my number. But yeah, you need to have my number.”  
They went to the mall and got back Alec’s phone. They bought some Chinese food take out and headed home.  
After homework, they were getting ready for bed.  
“Magnus? Why did you teach me the other dance during P.E. when you knew we would be dancing the other one instead?” Alec asked as they lay beside each other.  
“Sorry about that darling. I was using you to do the sexy dance so Sebastian would allow you to come with me.” Magnus explained grinning sheepishly at Alec.  
Alec laughed. “I feel so used. But at least it worked.”  
“Yup, I knew it will. You should have seen him drool when you lifted your shirt in purpose” Magnus teased.  
“Hey, that was not on purpose! And you were doing it too so I was just copying you” Alec reasoned. Magnus had kept lifting his shirt for Alec during the dance that Alec had thought some part of it was actually the choreography and copied it.  
“Ok, fine. You caught me. You have nice abs and it was put to good use too.”  
“Your abs are nice too.” Alec admitted fondly.  
“Yeah I know.” Magnus said smiling mischievously at him.  
Alec rolled his eyes. “Good night beautiful.”  
“Good night darling.”

———

The next day, Alec was getting ready for the dance. Magnus had lent him some clothes that he wanted him to wear. He felt nervous as they would be dancing in front of the whole school. And some guests from the other school too.  
“You alright darling?” Magnus asked fixing his hair. He was gently brushing it away from his eyes.  
“Yeah, just a little stage fright I guess.”  
“Just imagine everyone naked. That’s what I do” Magnus advised winking at him.  
Alec smiled “That’s good advise. Weird.. But good.”  
“It works everytime. Trust me”  
“I do trust you. I’ll keep that in mind later” Alec promised.

———

As they performed the dance, there was a solo part for Alec at first. He pictured the crowd naked and it worked. He wasn’t as nervous as before. When it came to the part where it was only him and Magnus dancing, Alec was all smiles. Magnus was putting a little more extra oomph in his moves and Alec tried to complement his beautiful boy.  
‘Don’t worry my love. All of this is not coincidence. We are totally different baby. The two of us found fate’ Magnus mentally told his pretty boy while dancing wishing he had the gift of telepathy. It was the english translation of his and Alec’s dance part. Magnus chose this song because the meaning was beautiful. And there was a dance for two. He felt a jolt of electricity as their hands met in mid-air.  
Alec felt it too. He winked at Magnus and his beautiful boy winked back. They both danced with grace and fervor. By the end of the dance, the crowd was going wild. They left the center of the court to make way for the girls to dance.  
“That was cool! We should really ditch the girls and just dance like this all the time!” Raphael exclaimed.  
“Hey, we’re only 7 dancers. We need the girls for other dances too” Magnus joked but he felt proud as well. They were able to pull off a complicated dance. They needed to celebrate. Just then, Magnus saw Sebastian and Charles heading their way.  
“Alec, let’s go.” Sebastian said as soon as he found Alec beside Magnus.  
“Oh, uh.” Alec looked at Magnus. “Is it ok?” He asked the beautiful boy.  
Nothing I could do about it. “Sure darling, I’ll wait for you at the car later ok? You remember where we’re parked?” Magnus said smiling at him.  
“Yeah ok.” Alec smiled back then slowly kissed his cheek. “Later Mags” He said as he followed Sebastian and Charles.  
“Later Alexander” Magnus murmured. Earlier, he had an adrenaline rush from dancing with Alec. Now, his heart was fluttering from Alec’s kiss on his cheek.

———

Sebastian was not in a good mood. It turns out, the dance was different than what Magnus and Alec were doing during practice. The worst part was that the two had danced together alone. It was like Magnus had claimed Alec and announced it to the whole school. None of what he and Camille had been doing had made any impact on the two. They just kept getting closer and the relationship was stronger. Sebastian wanted to break it up.  
They sat with the other Clave members and watched the second half of the game. They were discussing the strategies used by the two teams. Alec listened with interest. When the game was done, the team hanged around a bit to discuss their game play for tomorrow. Alec texted Mags that he’s still with the team. Magnus replied that it was ok as the dancers were also practicing a little for tomorrow.  
Later, Alec was getting ready to leave. Sebastian held him back.  
“We’re going to practice. You and me, tonight.” Sebastian said.  
“Tonight? But it’s late” Alec pointed out.  
“Yeah, it’s ok. We can practice as much as we can then we’ll call it a day.”  
“But.. I.. I’m tired. Can’t we just rest for tonight? I’ll do my best tomorrow” Alec said honestly. He just wants to go home with Magnus and relax.  
“Are you really?”  
“Yes, of course” Alec said indignantly. He wouldn’t lie about being tired.  
Sebastian looked at him carefully. He wants some alone time with Alec and probably get him in his bed too. But Alec does seem tired. “Ok. Just bring you’re A-game tomorrow.”  
“I will. I’ll see you tomorrow” Alec said waving as he backed up and walked away.

———

That night, Magnus had massaged Alec to sleep. His pretty boy was so tired. Between work, basketball and dance practices, he had little time to rest. Magnus had wanted to do something for him but he was always tired. All the waiting was killing him.  
———

The next day, before the start of the game, Alec was doing warm ups at the court side. He saw Magnus and the other dance club members at the bleachers. He wished he could dance with them again. He loved dancing with Magnus yesterday. Magnus ran up to him and he met him half way.  
“Hey beautiful” he said softly.  
“Darling, good luck out there” Magnus said grinning up at him.  
“Kiss me good luck?” Alec asked tilting Magnus’ chin up and moving his head down.  
It all happened so fast, Magnus’ mind was blown. Alec kissed him in the lips. Just lightly pressing his lips against the beautiful boy’s, then he backed away. “I’ll win this Magnus. For you” he said smiling at the beautiful boy.  
“Ok..” Magnus whispered as Alec waved at him and jogged back to the team. Alec kissed him! Magnus can’t wait for the game to be done and kiss him again.

———

Sebastian’s jaw hardened as he watched Alec kiss Magnus. What the hell?! He quickly grabbed Alec’s arm as soon as the pretty boy got near.  
“Hey! What’s your problem?” Alec yelped trying to free from his grip.  
“What do you think you’re doing?!” Sebastian demanded.  
“What? What did I do now?” The game hasn’t even started and Sebastian was already mad.  
“You keep your head in the game! Do you understand me? No distractions.” Sebastian hissed.  
“I know ok. I’m not letting you down.” Alec said looking calmly at Sebastian. Magnus wasn’t a distraction. If anything, Magnus was his inspiration. But he’s not telling Sebastian that. The guy is already irate enough as it is. “Hey, cool it ok. We got this.”  
Sebastian tried to calm down. “You’re right love. Let’s win this ok?”  
“We will.”

———

It was a close fight, the Clave was leading only by one point. At half time, Magnus and the dance club had performed. Alec wanted to go over to Magnus and have a little chat. Sebastian blocked him.  
“Head in the game Lightwood” Sebastian reminded him.  
“I.. I was just..” Alec gulped as Sebastian gave him a hard look. “Yeah, ok” he backed off and sat on the bench with Charles.  
Every time he would look at Magnus, Sebastian was growling at him telling him to keep his head in the game or ‘No distractions Lightwood’. He wished that the game would be over soon. Ever since he kissed Magnus earlier, he had wanted to do more.  
After a few more minutes of play, they were down by 2 points with barely 5minutes to go.  
Sebastian was suggesting another game play. One they’ve used earlier in the game. Alec decided to speak up.  
“I.. Can I suggest something?” He asked making his voice louder to be noticed by Sebastian.  
“Sure” Sebastian said. No one ever interrupted him. Seems the pretty boy wasn’t aware of that rule yet.  
“No offense Seb but the other team seems to know your game well. I.. I was thinking we need a new game plan. From someone else. I’ve noticed that they always have their eye on you and they can tell what our next move is based on your stance.” Alec explained. He thought this was obvious. He wondered why no one in the team ever brought it up.  
“So you’re going to suggest a game plan for us?” Sebastian asked surprised. Alec never talked strategy. Does he have a plan?  
“No.. I was thinking our point guard might have some ideas. Delaney?” Alec asked the shorter guy.  
Delaney looked at Alec in surprise. He did have ideas. Alot actually. But Sebastian never hears him out. It always had to be Sebastian’s way or.. Well there’s no other way. He looked over to Sebastian waiting for his permission.  
Sebastian arched his brow at Alec.  
“Trust me on this. We’ll win” Alec pressed staring hard at Sebastian. He wants a sure win. Their team already had the best players. It’s just the strategy was old and reused. They needed a new play.  
Sebastian saw Alec was serious. And boy did he look damn hot being all sweaty and adamant. “Ok, let’s switch up our game play then. Delaney, your thoughts?” He asked the shorter boy handing him the small whiteboard.  
Delaney smiled at Alec and nodded taking the whiteboard. He erased everything and started explaining his strategy.  
The game was intense as the Clave had tallied the score. But now it was the other team’s ball and they quickly scored back the two points. With just a few seconds in the clock, Delaney nodded to Alec who was playing power forward that time and was below the basket. Alec nodded and quickly moved to the 3 point line, his defense didn’t bother following him. Their main shooter had always been Sebastian and the defense team planned to guard him.  
Delaney faked going inside and gave a no look pass to Alec who caught the ball. No one was guarding him and he took his time in shooting a 3-pointer. It was unexpected. He never shot a 3 point all throughout the game but in practice, he had done it hundreds of times. The ball got in just as the buzzer sounded. The game was over. They won by one point. The crowd was screaming their cheers.  
Alec held his right fist up in triumph. He quickly looked around for Magnus and found him giving him two thumbs up. Alec held both hands in front of his chest and formed them into a heart. “For you” he mouthed to Magnus.  
Magnus was surprised by the heart shaped gesture and he returned it using his fingers instead. Wait, did Alec say I love you? Magnus mouthed it back to his pretty boy nonetheless.  
Alec smiled as Magnus mouthed something but he couldn’t quite understand it. He was about to head towards Magnus when Delaney came and hugged him while jumping. Alec laughed as the team came over and hugged him too. It took quite a while to untangle himself from the many limbs. Finally, he saw a clear path towards Magnus and he strode purposefully towards him.  
“Alec!” Sebastian called trying to go after him. Desperately trying to remove the many arms and legs blocking him from getting to Alec in time. Alec was so close within his reach but not enough to be able to grab him.  
“Enough!” Alec held his hand towards Sebastian as if commanding him to stop. His face had turned to his direction but his eyes never left Magnus. He has had enough of Sebastian always pulling him back when he wanted to go to Magnus. The game was over and they won. Alec wants to celebrate. And he wanted to celebrate it with Magnus. He continued walking towards the beautiful boy.  
Magnus saw Alec walking towards him. And he stopped doing anything and waited. When they were finally face to face, Magnus was a bit worried. Alec was standing close, and he can’t read the determined face on his pretty boy. It was the first time that he couldn’t read him. Was there something to be said? Magnus started to open his mouth to speak but before he could utter a single word, Alec had grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Alec’s mouth was on top of his. Kissing him fast, messy and unpracticed, but with all that he’s got.  
My second kiss with my pretty boy, was all Magnus could think. His brain had probably malfunctioned as he couldn’t think of anything more beyond that. Alec had kissed him as if he was a starved boy. Craving for his Magnus.  
After a few more chaste kisses, Alec finally pulled back. Laughing softly as Magnus made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a whimper. “So now it’s official. You’re mine.. and I’m yours. It goes without saying that you’re mine alone and aren’t allowed to kiss anyone else but me.” He said the words carefully. He wants Magnus to understand that it wasn’t just a kiss. This was it. He was his.  
“My my my.. what a demanding boyfriend you make” Magnus managed to say, his lips twitching to a smile.  
“Shut up and kiss me again” Alec said, not really an order but more of a request to which Magnus complied.  
“Magnus?” Alec called out after their kiss.  
Magnus had a dreamy far-away look in his face. He was traveling to the moon but not yet going back. He’s traipsing in the Milkyway, passing Jupiter and Uranus.  
“Magnus?” Alec called again holding his beautiful boy. He still had a fazed look on his face when he recognized Alec’s voice.  
“Yes darling?”  
“Are you alright?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be? You kissed me.” Magnus grinned up at him.  
They were oblivious to everyone around them. The whole school was still celebrating their win. But a few have noticed the two boys kissing by the court side.

———

Izzy was screaming with glee as she watched her brother kiss the boy he’s been mooning about.  
“That was so hot!” Clary gushed.  
“It was ok. I mean, Alec could have done better” Jace shrugged. He had finally some time with Clary. Well, they were with the others but it was a start.  
“Can you blame him? It’s his first kiss dude” Simon said laughing.  
“I just thought he should change it up. Magnus might get bored” Jace said grinning.  
“Can we not discuss the kiss anymore?” Raj complained. He felt like vomiting.  
“Someone’s jealous” Izzy said teasingly.  
“Please. I’ve moved on” Raj said half telling the truth. He had been trying. He has been going on dates.  
“If you say so” Izzy said smiling again as she saw her brother kiss Magnus again.  
“Dude, kiss differently!” Jace shouted getting frustrated with the way Alec was kissing Magnus. It was like his friend didn’t know how. Well, technically, Alec was still learning as it was the first kiss.  
“Put some tongue in there!” Izzy suggested shouting the phrase again and again.  
“Get a room!” Simon chipped in.  
Raj groaned. Alec was new to all this. And he decided to do his first kiss in front of the whole school. Got to give the guy credit for being gutsy. Hopefully they won’t be kissing all night and get tired and just go home. Raj thought bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want reference for DNA by BTS, here's the dance practice :)  
> Timing for the dance part of the two dancers is 0:45-1:00. 15 seconds of bliss when I imagine Magnus and Alec ;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEIU_7v40Dw&t=109s
> 
> For Blood, Sweat and Tears by BTS, here's the sexy dance practice :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8z1TtlY1no
> 
> By the way.. the kissing catcalls were from this interview at 9:28 :)  
> https://youtu.be/4WfHonj6yM4


	33. Don't let go (love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec trembled holding on to Sebastian for support. “I.. I need to lie down for a bit” he said faintly. Sebastian touching him wasn’t helping. He felt so hot.  
> “Ok, just grab on to me alright?”   
> Alec grabbed on to Sebastian’s jacket. “Ok” he barely managed to say.  
> Sebastian smiled “Don’t let go, love.” He whispered again, his lips brushing his ear.   
> Alec moaned softly, burying his face on his chest to hide his embarrassment and sagged into Sebastian. He swung Alec’s arm over his shoulder and grabbed on to the smaller boy’s waist. Alec had leaned his head on Sebastian’s chest and tried to focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song Don't let go (Love) by En Vogue. There's something seductive about this song. It's the perfect song for Sebastian's wicked plan. Tee hee hee..   
> Before you start cursing, don't fret, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Need to edit first.  
> Enjoy ;)

Sebastian was fuming. Not only had Alec kissed Magnus in front of the whole school. They had kept kissing. Like there was no tomorrow. He growled a “Get out of my way!” And immediately his teammates who were surrounding him had parted like the red sea.   
“We’re on it.” Charles promised Sebastian as he and 3 more others marched towards the couple who just wouldn’t stop kissing.  
Ok, so now we’re in the third kiss people! Magnus thought happily. Alec had kept kissing him and he wasn’t one to complain. Alec’s kisses were so sweet. Not really French kissing but Magnus can teach his pretty boy all about that later. No rush. This kiss can go on to forever and a day more.  
Alec broke the kiss laughing.  
“What?” Magnus asked smiling back.  
“You kissed my teeth.” Alec explained leaning his forehead against Magnus’.   
“And why is that so Alexander?” Magnus teased.  
“Sorry, I can’t wipe the smile off my face.” Alec said grinning. He wanted to keep kissing Magnus but he was too happy. He had been trying not to smile so much because Magnus ends up kissing back his teeth. It was a difficult feat.  
“Are we interrupting?” Charles said in a loud voice making Alec look back at him.  
“Uh.. yeah.” Alec said slowly, straightening up his back to look taller against the 4 intimidating Clave players. His arms were wrapped around Magnus’ waist and he held on protectively to Magnus, unsure what Charles and the others want from them. For a team that just won the game, they looked pretty grim.  
“Good, come on Alec. We’re hitting the showers before going to the party” Charles said grabbing Alec by the elbow and tugging at him.  
“What party?” He asked, not letting himself be pulled away from Magnus.  
“For today’s victory. You’re coming with us.” Charles said his eyes boring into Alec’s.  
“Fine, I’ll follow you shortly” Alec said waiting for them to walk away and pulling his arm back from Charles’ grip.  
Charles considered dragging Alec towards Sebastian but he doubts Sebastian would like it if he had manhandled his precious boy toy. He reluctantly let go and nodded at Alec, “Hurry up” he said. He beckoned the others to follow him as he made his way back.  
As soon as they turned their backs, Alec relaxed again. “Sorry about that, would you like to join us at the party?” Alec asked Magnus rubbing his hands on Magnus’ arms. He really loved his arms. His biceps were to die for. It might look harmless when Magnus was wearing a shirt but Alec had seen the bulging muscles and he loved touching his beautiful boy.  
“I don’t think I’m invited Alexander.” Magnus said carefully. He didn’t want Alec to go to that party. Especially when Sebastian was going to be there and he won’t.  
“Maybe I can bring you as a plus one?”  
“I doubt the lobster will allow it”  
“Lobster?”  
“You know, Sebastian the lobster from the little mermaid. Don’t you watch disney when you were younger?”  
“I did, actually Sebastian is a red crab.”  
“Crab or lobster, whatever. Your crustacean stalker won’t allow me within 40 feet of that party. I’d practically be Ariel singing ‘Wish I could be part of your world.’”  
“Really Magnus? What’s with all this Disney reference? I’ll sneak you in ok? I’ll just go grab my stuff in the locker.”  
“Ok Alexander, I’ll wait for you by the car.”  
“Ok, later beautiful” Alec said kissing Magnus lightly in the cheek but Magnus moved his head so they kissed on the lips instead.  
Magnus grinned at him, 4th kiss yeah! Why kiss on the cheek when we can kiss on the lips?  
Alec was surprised but pleasantly so. He smiled then reluctantly followed the other Clave members to the showers.

———

Alec grabbed his stuff in the locker and was about to leave when he noticed that Charles and 5 other Clave members were blocking him from leaving.  
“Can I pass?” He asked Charles.  
“You haven’t even showered yet” Charles said wrinkling his nose.  
“Oh.. right..” Wow, they must take their showers seriously, Alec thought. He had wanted to just shower when he and Magnus got home. Hmm, do I smell bad? He wondered as he took the farthest locker at the corner. He was hidden away from the team from behind another row of lockers. He quickly got his phone and texted Magnus that he just had to shower and will find him later. Magnus quickly replied with an ‘Ok darling’. Alec smiled. His boyfriend was waiting for him. He needed to wash up quick. He took his towel and bag of toiletries and headed to the showers.  
Sebastian watched as Alec disappeared behind one of the shower stalls. He washed up quickly, wanting to see Alec go out in a towel. He could hear Alec humming in there. It was the song Alec and Magnus had danced the day before. His boy toy was too smitten with Magnus.  
He already had on his change of clothes when Alec finally got out clad in an immaculate white towel. His upper body glistening with water and his thick black hair was dripping wet. Sebastian licked his lips. He should convince Alec to shower every after practice. That alabaster skin is just so peccable. Alec disappeared behind the lockers to the right and Sebastian sneaked a peek at the other end of the lockers. He enjoyed watching Alec get dressed.

———

“Magnus! Congrats!” Clary squeaked hugging Magnus.  
Magnus laughed “What for biscuit?”  
“You and Alec! Finally! Oh my, that kiss!” She gushed. “I’m so happy for you!!”  
“Eh?! The kiss wasn’t even that great. I bet there was no tongue” Jace interrupted, eyeing how close Clary was with Magnus. Really close. Not even a tiny little gap for air in between their bodies.  
“Don’t worry Jake. I’ll teach him soon enough” Magnus promised as Jace made a retching sound.  
“Congrats Magnus. Finally my repressed big brother has seen daylight and is now walking on sunshine.” Izzy grinned. “Speaking of which, where is Alec?”  
“The Clave took him. They all went to shower I guess” Magnus shrugged. He didn’t mind if Alec didn’t shower and just changed a shirt. They’ll just shower at home. Together.  
“Oh, let’s wait for him in the car then! Any ideas where we can go celebrate?” Izzy asked rubbing her hands together.  
“How about we go to this awesome club, Pandemonium?” Simon suggested hand automatically reaching for the small of Izzy’s back guiding her towards the exit. The rest followed them.  
Magnus eyed Simon suspiciously. He was acting rather too comfortable with Izzy. Izzy doesn’t seem to mind either. Wait.. Was there something going on between these two? Before he can think about it, Izzy quickly pushed away Simon’s hand. And Simon quickly took his hand away.   
That’s weird, Magnus thought. The two seemed awkward about it. Like they’re guilty or something. Oh.. Magnus smirked as he realized the truth.  
They waited by Magnus’ car. Raj called his driver to come pick them up as well. Since they will be quite crowded, they decided that Raj, Simon and Izzy will go with Raj. Clary, Jace and Alec will be with Magnus. They talked about the game to while away the time.

———

Alec was dressed with his pants on and was fixing his stuff in his bag. His shirt was folded neatly on the bench. Sebastian motioned for 3 of his teammates to proceed. They approached Alec, one in front and the other 2 in both sides. Alec looked up.  
“Yes?” He asked. He was about to get his shirt when the guy at his left quickly took it.  
“Hey! Give me that!” Alec said, walking over to the guy trying to get his shirt.  
The guy passed it to the front who passed it to the guy on Alec’s right while laughing.  
“Really guys, it’s not funny. I’m in a hurry” Alec said trying to catch his shirt. When the guy at his left threw it to the guy at his right, Alec caught the shirt in mid-air. “I hope you had your fun, can you leave me alone now?” He said backing away and putting on his shirt. Before he could wear it, the guys at his side had him pinned to the lockers. Each holding down his shoulder and wrists. “Hey!” He yelped in surprise.  
“We were just starting our fun.” The guy in front of him said smiling menacingly as he slowly approached him, closing the gap in between them.  
Alec tried to flatten himself on the lockers trying to put more space in between them.  
“You’re cute, you know that?” The guy, Alec vaguely remembers as Jonathan Morgenstern, said. He looked a little like Sebastian. There was an uncanny resemblance except that this guy was shorter. “And you seem to like kissing boys. Well, we’re all boys here now.”  
The guys at Alec’s side smirked and Alec felt his throat going dry.  
“Wha-what?!” He stuttered and trying to wriggle free but the other two held him in place.  
“I said.. You..” Jonathan placed his pointer finger in the middle of Alec’s chest. “Like kissing boys” he slowly trailed the finger down towards Alec’s stomach.  
Alec held his breath, trying to pull back his stomach from the guy’s finger. “Let me go” Alec said quietly, controlling his panic. Worst case scenario, he’ll need to headbutt the guy. It’s a bit cramped, but Alec can try.  
Sebastian looked at the pretty boy’s fear stricken face and immediately took pity on him. His boy toy was too innocent. He had only meant for the others to give him a little scare. He decided to make his presence known, stepping forward from the shadows. “What’s going on here?!” His voice boomed.  
The 3 guys immediately stepped away from Alec letting him go.  
“Seb, hey, we were just playing around” Jonathan had his back turned on Alec and he winked at Sebastian.  
Sebastian nodded but retained his serious act. “I think you all should go now.”  
The 3 guys nodded and scooted off.  
“You ok love?” Sebastian asked inspecting Alec. He was a little flushed and it was cute that his chest had sort of a pinkish color that matched his neck.  
“Yeah, um.. Thanks Seb” Alec said snapping out of his initial shock and putting on his shirt. Jonathan had scared him. He didn’t like the way he touched him or the way the others had held him against his will. Especially when Jonathan has told him that he liked kissing boys. He didn’t. He only liked kissing Magnus. Just that one boy.  
“It’s alright. I’m here. Just stick with me ok?” Sebastian said gently. I may have overdone it, he thought. Alec looked shaken up.  
“Yeah” Alec swallowed. There was no way he was bringing Magnus with this group. He had to get away as well. “Listen, I have to go-“  
“No, Alec” Sebastian said firmly. “The college team had organized this party for us. And we will be introducing you as our new recruit. All of the Clave members both in High School and College are going to be there. You’re coming with me.” It was true. The college team had expected them to win and had announced the party beforehand. Sebastian wants to show off their newest member.  
Alec frowned. He had wanted to celebrate with Magnus. Continue where they had left off. But it seems it had to wait. “Oh.. Ok then.” He got his bag and followed Sebastian out.

———

Charles rode at the back while Alec sat up front of Sebastian’s car.  
“Where are we going?” Alec asked. He needed to inform his boyfriend his whereabouts.  
“There’s this rest house that our seniors rented out. It’s only about an hour and a half drive from here” Charles explained.  
“Oh, can I get the address?”  
“What for?” Sebastian asked.  
“Oh uh, so I can tell my ride where to pick me up.” Alec said thinking quickly. If he had said Magnus, Sebastian might not give him the address.  
“No need, I’ll take you home” Sebastian said.   
Alec groaned. There was no way to know. Maybe he can ask around later in the party. Or he can check it himself later. He noted all the street signs. But then as they drove along roads where there was only endless trees at both sides, Alec could only hope that his phone would still have a signal. He had texted Magnus that the Clave was having a party and he was required to join. Magnus had replied with an ok and asked him what time he needs to be picked up. He said he wasn’t sure yet but he’ll text Magnus the address soon.

———

Magnus sighed. He had wanted to celebrate with Alec but now it was just him, Clary and Alec’s friends. They had decided to eat at a fancy restaurant and were planning a road trip. Raj insisted they do it next month so Alec could join too. They all agreed and were debating where to go. Magnus glanced at his phone. Alec had promised to text him the address but still there was no word from him. He didn’t want to seem too clingy. He didn’t want to seem too clingy but he texted again just to check up on his pretty boy. 

———

The rest house was packed with people partying. Alec didn’t recognize anyone. It was mostly college students. Sebastian left them for a while to go get drinks.   
“He’s not so bad” Charles said to Alec.  
“Who?” Alec asked.  
“Sebastian. He’s a nice guy.”  
“Uh, yeah. I guess” Alec said not really caring.  
“Hey! Jonathan!” Charles called heading over to the other Clave members.  
Jonathan Morgenstern looked over and grinned when he saw them. He winked at Alec.  
Alec decided not to join them. He turned the other way and bumped into someone.  
“Sorry” Alec mumbled.  
“Don’t be. You’re new here aren’t you?” A taller college jock asked him.  
“Yeah, I’m the new recruit in Sebastian’s team. Alec Lightwood” Alec offered his hand.  
The taller guy smiled and shook his hand. “Alastair Carstairs. Nice to meet you Alec. Are you alone?”  
“Um no, Sebastian just went to get drinks”  
“You’re with Sebastian?” Alastair asked meaning to know if Alec was with Sebastian in the sense that if he was his date.  
“Yeah, we came here together with Charles. But I’m not sure where he is now. Listen, do you know the address to this place? I don’t know what to tell my friend. He’s my ride home.”  
“Oh sure, give me your phone and I’ll type it for you”  
“Thanks” Alec said as Alastair gave him back his phone. He quickly sent Magnus the address.  
“Is your friend fine like you?” Alastair asked.  
“Fine like me? What do you mean?”  
Alastair grinned, this guy Alec didn’t know a thing about flirting. “A Clave member as well?”  
“Oh, uh, no. He’s Magnus Bane. He’s the president of the dance club. He’s dancy.” Alec said smiling.  
Magnus huh, Alastair knew about him. The guy was dreamy. If Alec was friends with him, maybe he can introduce him to Magnus. “Maybe you should introduce us some time.”  
“Yeah sure no problem.”  
“Great! In return, I’ll help you get into the college team. What do you say? Fair enough trade?”  
“Really? That’s awesome!”  
Just then someone bumped into Alastair.  
“Coming thru!” A couple of guys with kegs came passing thru. Alastair gently pushed Alec back to the wall.  
“So, where were we?” Alastair asked smiling down on Alec, his new found friend who would introduce him to Magnus Bane.  
“About college, how do I get a scholarship?” Alec grinned.

———

As soon as Magnus got the address, he quickly told the others. It was more than an hour’s drive and he wants to pick up Alec as soon as possible.  
“Let’s just have these wrapped up to go? We can continue eating in the car” Izzy offered.  
“That would work, come on let’s go!” Magnus said, signaling the waiter for the bill.  
Magnus gave Raj the address and they all went to pick up Alec.

———

It took Sebastian a lot longer to find the drinks station. People were congratulating him and he promised to introduce to them his only recruit.  
“What’s this?” Sebastian asked as Delaney handed him a red plastic cup.  
“Just a special mix for your play thing” he replied.  
Sebastian looked at the dark yellowish liquid. “I don’t want him unconscious.”  
“He won’t be. It’s just strong liquor. 1 cup is enough, he’d barely want to walk around. But he won’t pass out from this.” Delaney promised handing Sebastian another drink in a blue plastic cup.  
“And mine is?” Sebastian asked.  
Delaney shrugged, “The usual, same as mine.”  
Sebastian grinned “Thanks, see you later.”  
“Or maybe tomorrow if all goes well” Delaney called out laughing as Sebastian headed back for Alec. He found him leaning with his back against the wall talking to some college guy. The guy had his hand on the wall beside Alec’s face and his body was covering most of Alec. Alec’s eyes were bright. What were they talking about?  
“Alec!” Sebastian called making the other guy turn back to look at him as well. It was Alastair Carstairs, a college jock and cousin of his teammate Jonah.  
“Sebastian, you didn’t tell me you had a new recruit” Alastair greeted him.  
“Yeah, just this one. Alec, this is Alastair, he’s in the basketball team as well for college” Sebastian explained handing Alec the red cup.  
“Yeah, he told me. It’s pretty great. “ Alec accepted the drink and looked around. Everyone seems to be drinking it.   
“What is this?” He asked Sebastian looking askance at him  
Sebastian shrugged, “Just a drink” he took a swig at his own cup.  
Alec tried the drink and winced at the strong alcohol. He needed to limit his drinking. Magnus will be here anytime soon anyway. Alec wanted to ditch the party. It’s not really a party without Magnus or Raj and Jace. But there were some pretty cool people too, like Alastair.  
“Well Alec, it was nice meeting you. Ring me up whenever ok?” Alastair said backing up slowly, gazing down at Alec.  
“Will do” Alec said grinning at him. Alastair had given him his number and he would text him soon when he starts applying for college.  
“What were you talking about? You seem happy” Sebastian asked feeling a tinge bit jealous. Alastair was his senior but he didn’t want to give away Alec.  
“Just some college stuff. He said he can help get me in the team with full scholarship.” Alec explained drinking again and wincing. “This is really strong” he said indicating his drink.  
“It’s not so bad. It’s the same as mine” Sebastian lied drinking his.  
Alec felt hot. Maybe he won’t finish this drink. He didn’t want to get drunk before Magnus can even get to him. He tugged at the collar of his shirt trying to fan himself.  
Sebastian’s lips twitched slowly into a smile. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the college team. Alastair isn’t the only one who can help us get into the team.” He grabbed Alec’s forearm leading him deeper into the heavy crowd. Trying to find other college jocks he can introduce to Alec.  
Alec followed along and met a lot of people. He tried to remember their names. There were so many. The music was so loud, the beat almost pulsed thru his chest. The music playing was ‘Paralyzer’ by Finger Eleven and just hearing it made Alec’s world swirl. He stumbled a bit as Sebastian dragged him again towards another group. It was the 7th group he had been dragged to. Sebastian had lots of college friends.  
Sebastian saw Alec stumble. Soon, this cat and mouse chase they had will come to an end. He led him to the other end of the house. “I got you” he said as Alec stumbled again. This time, Alec doesn’t seem he will be able to break the fall on his own. He firmly placed a hand on Alec’s chest pushing him upright.  
“I.. I’m getting really dizzy” Alec mumbled. He dropped his empty red cup. He had been feeling so hot that he made a mistake and gulped down the rest of the liquid in one go. It didn’t help though. There was barely any left anyway. Sometimes when Sebastian introduced him, the guys would make a toast and Alec felt compelled to drink along with the rest. And now there was a relentless pounding in his ears. He didn’t know if it was because of the loud music blaring in the speakers.  
“Do you want to go some place quiet?” Sebastian whispered in his ear pulling him closer to his body. Alec’s body was so warm and firm. Alec was leaning on Sebastian, unable to stand upright on his own. Sebastian gently squeezed his arms.   
Alec trembled holding on to Sebastian for support. “I.. I need to lie down for a bit” he said faintly. Sebastian touching him wasn’t helping. He felt so hot.  
“Ok, just grab on to me alright?”   
Alec grabbed on to Sebastian’s jacket. “Ok” he barely managed to say.  
Sebastian smiled “Don’t let go, love.” He whispered again, his lips brushing his ear.   
Alec moaned softly, burying his face on his chest to hide his embarrassment and sagged into Sebastian. He swung Alec’s arm over his shoulder and grabbed on to the smaller boy’s waist. Alec had leaned his head on Sebastian’s chest and tried to focus. Everything was a blurry whirl.  
Carefully, they made their way up the stairs to the second floor.  
Sebastian found an empty bedroom and settled Alec on the bed. Alec’s phone fell on the floor without his knowledge. Sebastian picked it up and saw there was an incoming call. He backed away from Alec before answering the phone so Alec won’t hear.  
“Alexander! Where are you?” Came Magnus’ worried voice on the other line.  
“Alec is with me.” Sebastian said smiling as he looked over to the pretty boy who was trying to sit up by the foot of the bed.  
“You! Where is he? Let me talk to him!”  
“I don’t think he’s in the mood for talking.”  
“Where’d you take him Sebastian? Tell me!”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know? I can’t give you that information though.”  
“Fine. I’ll find you. And when I do-“  
“Good luck” Sebastian cut off the call and turned the power off. “Your phone’s dead” Sebastian told Alec who didn’t seem to hear him. He shoved the phone in his pocket and approached the pretty boy.

———

Magnus glared at his phone when he couldn’t contact Alec on the 3rd try. His battery must be low or that damned lobster had turned off his phone.   
“So, Sebastian has him huh?” Raj asked standing to his left.  
Magnus nodded and they both looked straight ahead towards the big rest house.  
“I think we’ll cover more ground if we split up.” Jace said. “Clary is coming with me. Simon can take Izzy. Magnus and Raj can go on their own. 4 search parties should be enough. Just make a group chat and inform when you found him ok?”  
“Wait, why are you with Clary?!” Magnus demanded.  
“You and Raj will be too distracted. The girls will be better off with me and Simon. I’ll take care of her Magnus. Trust me.” Jace looked him straight in the eye.  
Magnus stared him down but Jace didn’t back down. “Fine. Let’s get in and out quickly. I don’t like jocks” Magnus said storming straight to the house.


	34. A Lightwood's Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec had washed his hands. Then with his wet hands, he tried fixing his hair.  
> “What are you doing?” Raj asked fondly. Alec was concentrating on styling his mess of a hair.  
> “Trying to put on a charming front” Alec said meeting his eyes in the mirror.  
> Raj paused for a while. Alec was breathtaking. Forget the charm, Alec was a natural seducer.  
> Alec squinted in the mirror checking his face for any dirt.  
> “Who are you going to charm?”  
> “I told you, that guy. I’m getting his number.” If it’s the last thing I do, Alec swore while fixing his leather jacket that Izzy had given him as a gift. Raj said it looked really good on him and Alec always trusted Raj’s sense of style. He just hoped he’d look attractive enough for the beautiful boy to give him a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's misery, a Malec kiss and a flashback..  
> Happy weekend! Enjoy ;)

Magnus was pushing through the crowd. Jace and Clary had gone to the back of the rest house. Izzy, Simon, Raj and Magnus had split up inside.  
“Hey! Magnus right?” Magnus turned around to face the jock who spoke.  
“Alastair” The tall blonde jock said holding out his hand for a shake towards Magnus.  
Magnus accepted it smiling “Magnus. How’d you know my name?”   
“Your friend Alec told me about you” Alastair said smiling at the beautiful boy. He loved dancers. And this guy had the ultimate dancer body as well. Everytime this guy danced, he would make sure to come by and watch the performance. He was a little disappointed when he hadn’t seen Magnus dance earlier. He had been in charge of this party and he had been slaving all day making sure everything would go well tonight.  
“Have you seen him? I can’t find him anywhere” Magnus said trying not to sound panicky.  
“Yeah, his boyfriend took him to one of the rooms in the second floor. I can accompany you if you want.” Alastair offered.  
“Ahh, I can manage on my own. thanks alot Alastair. I’ll see you around” Magnus smiled broadly then made his way to the stairs. Boyfriend?! Who did he think Alec’s boyfriend is? Sebastian?! I swear, I’ll punch that guy if he tries anything funny with Alexander! Magnus vowed as he stormed to the second floor checking each room.

———

Finally, Sebastian thought. He had gotten Alec alone in one of the bedrooms in the 2nd floor. Alec was slightly flushed and had drank the liquor that Sebastian gave him. This is it, he thought as Alec sat on the edge of the bed, cradling his head between his hands.  
“You ok?” Sebastian said sitting next to Alec. He scooched closer so that his leg was brushing Alec’s.  
“Yeah, just a little light-headed that’s all” Alec tried to sit up. The room was spinning. He closed his eyes. When will Magnus come? He needed a ride home. He tried to grab his phone from his pocket. He felt around for it but it’s not there.  
Sebastian smiled, Alec was losing it. “Tonight’s going to be great” he promised Alec as he turned Alec’s face towards him and then leaned close, his gaze targeting the pretty boy’s lips.  
Alec opened his eyes and saw Sebastian drawing near. What’s he doing? Is he.. but the thought made Alec’s world swirl dangerously fast. The idea of Sebastian kissing him made him puke.. literally. He grabbed Sebastian’s school jacket and hurled vomit all over Sebastian’s front.  
Sebastian froze. His school jacket was zipped half way up and Alec had puked on his shirt. The way his front was grabbed also left a gap between his shirt and skin. Somehow, Alec managed to get some vomit inside his shirt as well.  
“Sorry” Alec choked but he vomited again. Holding on to Sebastian’s shoulders as his vomit fell on Sebastian’s pants this time.  
“Alexander!” Magnus said bursting thru the door. He came as soon as he could. He had been opening doors in the 2nd floor trying to find his pretty boy. Shouting “Alexander!” each time. He had been embarrassed by most of the things he saw but it didn’t stop him from going thru all the doors. And now, what he saw shocked him. It wasn’t what he expected at all.  
“Magnus..” Alec said weakly trying to get up but managed to puke once more at Sebastian’s sneakers. “Sorry!” Humiliated, Alec pushed away from the bed and stumbled to the bathroom at the back of the bedroom.  
Raziel, I’m covered with vomit! Sebastian thought furiously. He closed his eyes, oh crap that smell! When he opened his eyes again he was surprised to see Magnus doing a selfie with him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing Magnus?” He gritted out.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t miss this picture for the world” Magnus drawled, holding out his hand in a horizontal peace sign beside his eyes as he took another selfie with Sebastian.  
“Stop.. it.. right.. now..” Sebastian said menacingly.  
Magnus stopped and looked fearfully at Sebastian although a smile tugged at his lips. “You’re not going to fling some vomit on me.. Are you? You’re better than that you know” Magnus said mockingly but stepping further away from him.  
Sebastian just shook his head in disgust and got his phone. “Charles, I’m at the 2nd floor, third door to the left. Come here now, bring my gym bag” he growled.  
“I’d love to chat but I need to take care of the missus.” Magnus drawled leaving him in solitude as he headed towards the bathroom.

———

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed helping his pretty boy up.  
“Magnus.. my head.. I.. Everything’s spinning” Alec tried to explain. He had washed his mouth and face. He had checked his clothes but miraculously, there wasn’t a single piece of dirt on him. He was about to head out but was struggling to walk.  
“You shouldn’t have gotten yourself drunk.” Magnus fussed. He was glad he made it in time. He draped Alec’s arm on his shoulder and helped him walk.  
“Sebastian.. I.. I’m sorry” Alec said as soon as Sebastian came to view.  
Sebastian glared at him.  
“I.. I’ll make it up to-“  
“Nonsense! Don’t apologize Alexander!” Magnus snapped. “What did you give him?” He demanded Sebastian.  
“It’s just the same drink as mine” Sebastian said trying to calmly remove his jacket.  
“What happened here?” Charles asked storming inside. He covered his nose.  
“Magnus?” Jace called out as he, and Clary filed in as well.  
“Great, you’re here. Quick help me” Magnus said.  
“Wait! H-here” Alec took off his jacket and offered it to Sebastian. He tried to walk forward but his foot can’t seem to find the floor and suddenly he was falling.  
Magnus caught him and Alec held on to his beautiful boy. Clary took the jacket while Jace helped Magnus with Alec.  
“I’m really sorry Sebastian” Alec said as he closed his eyes trying to stop the room from spinning.  
“We’ll talk at school Alec” Sebastian said quietly.   
“Ok” Alec said as Jace and Magnus helped him walk.  
“Serves you right” Magnus muttered as they passed Sebastian.  
I’ll take him from you. Even if it’s the last thing I do. Sebastian swore to Magnus’ back.

———

They were driving home.   
Magnus wanted Alec to sleepover at his place. Jace and Raj won’t allow it. They ended up agreeing to all sleepover at Magnus’ place to keep watch of Alec. Izzy had to go home and get some change of clothes for her and Alec. Raj promised to get clothes for Simon and Jace too.  
They all got into the two cars. Magnus allowed Jace to drive for him. Clary was sitting in front while Magnus and Alec sat in the back.  
Alec groaned. The moving vehicle didn’t help with his headache.  
“Lay down your head on my lap, it might make you feel better” Magnus suggested as he gently guided Alec towards him.  
Alec settled on Magnus’ lap. Magnus carefully brushed away his hair from his forehead. He took his handkerchief and wiped away his sweat.  
“It’s so hot” Alec mumbled trying to fan his shirt.  
“You can take your shirt off if you want” Magnus suggested.  
“Hey! None of that! I’ll turn the aircon on full blast!” Jace said turning the knobs.  
Clary used Alec’s jacket to cover her arms.   
“Oh, sorry. Is that better?” Jace changed the air swing so Clary won’t be too cold.  
“Thanks. It helped a bit. Maybe let’s just let Alec take his shirt off? I don’t mind. I won’t look.” Clary suggested.  
Jace sighed. “Ok. Alec, you can take off your shirt”  
Magnus quickly lifted Alec’s shirt as Alec pushed himself up to let Magnus remove his clothes.   
Magnus quickly place a hand on Alec’s chest. Mine.. all mine, he thought raking his eyes over Alec’s gorgeous body.   
Alec looked up to Magnus. His beautiful boy was looking down at him. “I made you worry. I’m sorry Magnus.”  
“Sshhh, it’s ok. Just try not to vomit on me.” Magnus joked, eyes twinkling.   
“Never. I.. I don’t know what happened back there. One minute, Sebastian’s face was really close. Then the next, I was grabbing his jacket and.. Well, that’s what you saw.” Alec said trying to explain.  
Clary giggled. Jace bit his lower lip trying hard not to laugh.  
Alec looked fondly at Magnus whose eyes were dancing with glee. Trying hard not to laugh but his body was slightly vibrating. “What? What’s so funny?” He asked.  
“You really don’t like Sebastian do you? Your body reacted a little too violently when he tried to kiss you” Magnus said unable to control his laughter.  
“Oh.” Alec grinned sheepishly. “Why would I like him? I already have the most beautiful guy in the world.”  
“Oh Angels, please spare me and Clary all the lovesick quotes.” Jace complained.  
“I think it’s sweet” Clary said coming to Magnus’ defense.  
“I think You’re sweet” Jace countered smiling at Clary then quickly turning his attention back to the road. Clary had blushed.  
“Back off my biscuit Jake!” Magnus warned.  
Jace groaned. He really can’t catch a break when Magnus is around.

———

When they got home, Alec was feeling a bit better. He went straight to the bathroom to take a bath. Magnus followed but Jace pulled him back.  
“What are you up to Magnus?” Jace asked laughing.  
“He’s not ok, he might fall on the floor and hit his head or something! Someone’s got to keep watch!” Magnus said a little too defensively.  
“Fine, I’ll do it then” Jace said opening the door. Alec hadn’t locked it and his clothes were on a heap on the floor. Thank goodness for shower curtains, Jace thought.  
“Hey! Why does it have to be you and not me?!” Magnus pushed Jace aside and got in as well. He tried to make out Alec’s form in the curtain. Everything was just silhouettes!  
“Alec, you ok there buddy?” Jace called out.  
Alec peeked from the shower curtain. “Yeah I’ll be quick” he disappeared again. Alec was thankful for the cold shower. It made him feel clean and the heat in his body seemed to ease up. After he had gotten some fresh air and some quiet time, the room seemed to stop spinning. Alcohol, loud music and cramped spaces must have been too much for his senses earlier.  
“Towel! I’ll get some towels” Magnus announced stepping out to get one for Alec.  
Jace stepped out as well and stood guard by the door. When Magnus came back, he snatched the towel and placed it on the counter inside then stepped out to close the door again. He pushed Magnus away.  
Magnus scowled at him.  
“It’s for Alec’s own good. You’re really too much Magnus. Give the guy a break. He’s not himself tonight. You shouldn’t take advantage.”  
“I won’t” Magnus promised, eyes going wide. He really won’t take advantage. But if it was Alec who initiated anything, well, Magnus wasn’t one to stop Alec from doing what he thinks is right. At anytime.  
Jace rolled his eyes. “Just back off. I’m relieved I stayed with you guys. Who knows what you’ll do with him” he joked.  
“Deny me of him, and I’ll deny you my biscuit” Magnus threatened.  
Jace stood straight. “Hey now, wait a second.”  
“Step aside” Magnus commanded.  
Jace thought about it, then he stepped away from the door.  
Magnus grinned triumphantly and opened the door. “Oh Alexander..” he called out singing.  
“Hey” Alec looked up at him then continued brushing his teeth. He was clad with the fluffy red towel Magnus gave him.   
Would you look at that, Alec’s pale skin looked sinful in that red towel. Magnus licked his lips. “Need anything?”  
“Just clothes” Alec said after spitting out the foam from his mouth.  
“I’ll get clothes then” Magnus said grinning. Tonight was going to be fun.

———

“I’m sorry Magnus.”  
“It’s ok Alexander. You just need to rest.”  
“I.. I wanted to do more than just rest tonight. You know.. with you.” Alec confessed.  
“Yeah, me too” Magnus said softly.  
“Sleep it off guys” Jace reminded from the other side of the bed.  
Alec was in the middle of the bed and Magnus was beside him. Raj and Simon were sleeping on Japanese futons at the floor.  
“I’ll make it up to you, I swear” Alec whispered.  
“Yeah. Don’t worry about it. I already have some ideas of things you could do for me” Magnus whispered back, his eyes dancing merrily.  
“I wonder what you have in store for me?” Alec teased.  
“Quiet please! No more talking! People are trying to sleep here!” Raj scolded from below.  
Magnus and Alec laughed silently.  
Alec turned his body towards Magnus. Magnus did the same and placed a hand on his cheek. Alec held Magnus’ hand on his own then gently pried it away to kiss his palm. It wasn’t enough for Alec though. With his other hand, he grabbed the front of Magnus’ shirt and pulled him close, their lips crashing into a hungry and messy kiss.  
Whoa! So this is a drunken Alec kiss! 5th kiss for the win! Magnus thought as he tried to reciprocate the intensity of Alec’s kiss.  
“Alright now, break it up guys!” Jace had sat up and was pulling the two away from each other.  
Magnus held on to Alec, grabbing his waist as Alec used both hands, gripping his shirt to pull him closer.  
Jace tried to get in between them pushing them apart. When that didn’t seem to work, Jace called for backup. “Raj? Simon? A little help, please?”  
Raj groaned as he got up and studied the scene before him. Really these two boys kissing like there was no tomorrow. “Simon, you grab Magnus. Jace, help me with Alec” Raj barked.  
The three successfully pulled them apart.  
“I’m disappointed in you Magnus” Simon said. “I thought you would have more self-restraint than that”  
“You’re one to talk. You’re completely helpless when it comes to a Lightwood’s charm!” Magnus muttered.  
Simon looked at him in shock. “You know? How?” Simon asked keeping his voice low.  
“Please, it was pretty obvious to anyone who’s paying attention” Magnus whispered back angrily. Alec’s lips were so soft and wet. Magnus could have kissed the boy all night if it weren’t for his meddlesome friends!  
Simon gulped. “Don’t tell anyone. Izzy doesn’t want anyone to know. Please Magnus” he whispered.  
“What’s in it for me?”   
“I.. I’ll do anything you want. Just say it”  
“I’ll think about it” Magnus said.   
“Just chill man!” Jace growled at Alec who was trying to fend them away.  
“Get off me!” Alec said squirming. But all the moving made him dizzy again. He groaned and stopped.  
“I’m sleeping in the middle” Jace announced planting himself firmly in between Alec and Magnus as soon as Raj had Alec subdued.  
“I thought you don’t like being Alec’s body pillow?!” Magnus asked putting up a fight. Alec’s friends were too much. They were just kissing! What was the big deal?!  
“I think I can survive one night. Really Magnus. Just go to sleep ok?” Jace said exasperated.   
“In light of recent events, your first kiss and all and with Alec drunk. It’s best we just sleep thru this night. Less you both regret what you’ll be doing.” Raj explained condescendingly to Magnus.  
“What do you think we will be doing?! We’re just kissing! We’re not kids!” Magnus complained.  
“No, you both are keeping your hands to yourself tonight. No more inappropriate touching or kissing. I’ll guard the both of you. Don’t touch me!” Jace scolded them.  
“Really Jace? That’s what you’re worried about? Us touching you? Forget it. You already killed the mood.” Magnus grunted turning his back on Jace and trying to sleep.  
Alec looked over at Magnus. Raj was still holding him down. “It’s fine Raj. I’m going to sleep now” he said resigned.  
Raj looked at Alec and decided he meant it. “Ok then, goodnight.” He went back to his futon at the floor. He sighed. Around this time last year, this had been one of his worst fears. Now, he needs to face those fears head on.

———

\- = Flashback to some time last year = -

“We should do this more often! Drunk Alec is fun!” Simon said laughing as the four boys were walking away from a bar.  
“I’m not drunk!” Alec said grinning.  
“Really? You look a little flushed. Is the alcohol making you heat up?” Raj teased, casually placing his arm around Alec’s shoulders. He’s growing, Raj realized. He was still taller than Alec, but he was almost gaining on him.  
“Who cares?” Alec shrugged.  
“On to the next bar then!” Jace said, removing Raj’s arm from Alec and jumping on Alec’s back for a piggy back ride.   
Alec laughed trying to balance Jace on his back. They were roughly the same height now although Jace is more muscled. Alec was still a bit lanky. “You’re heavier than me!” Alec complained after a while when his efforts of carrying Jace seemed futile. He kept hitting Jace’s butt to make him get off. Jace slid down and placed his arm on Alec’s shoulders. The other on Simon’s.  
“We’re going bar hopping! Cool!” Simon exclaimed as Raj led the way to a new bar called Pandemonium round the corner.  
A few minutes later, the four boys were talking with the Bartender, each had a drink in their hand. Alec had 2 extra drinks, complementary of the two guys across them. Alec had nodded his thanks but offered the drinks to Raj and Jace.   
Alec was eyeing a beautiful boy across the room. After finally building enough courage, he decided to walk over there and introduce himself.  
“Hey, where do you think you’re going hotshot?” Raj teased pulling Alec back. He had been observing his Alec. When he gets drunk, all his inhibitions are gone with the wind.  
He tilted his drink towards the beautiful boy. “I’m going to buy that guy a drink then ask for his number” Alec said grinning at him.  
Raj glanced at the direction Alec had pointed and he felt a shiver go down his spine. Alec was eyeing Magnus Bane. Magnus was a known playboy, having had many boyfriends and girlfriends and even went out with college guys. Rumors were he also went out with people alot older too. Alec can’t be interested in a guy like that. It would be too much for him to handle. “You can’t go there” he said quickly.   
“Why not?”   
For numerous reasons, one being you’re mine.. “Well, what if he’s not into you? I mean, look at all the guys and girls flocking him. I’m pretty sure that one is his girlfriend.” Raj said gesturing to a girl he knows was named Maia. Well, Magnus and Maia were friends. Raj knew that. But the two were sitting close together and were whispering at each other. It looked convincingly intimate enough to fool Alec.  
Alec thought about it, finished his drink in one gulp then he abruptly turned the other direction and strode quickly to the men’s room.  
“Hey! Wait up!” Raj said finishing his drink as well and following Alec.  
Alec had washed his hands. Then with his wet hands, he tried fixing his hair.  
“What are you doing?” Raj asked fondly. Alec was concentrating on styling his mess of a hair.  
“Trying to put on a charming front” Alec said meeting his eyes in the mirror.  
Raj paused for a while. Alec was breathtaking. Forget the charm, Alec was a natural seducer.  
Alec squinted in the mirror checking his face for any dirt.  
“Who are you going to charm?”  
“I told you, that guy. I’m getting his number.” If it’s the last thing I do, Alec swore while fixing his leather jacket that Izzy had given him as a gift. Raj said it looked really good on him and Alec always trusted Raj’s sense of style. He just hoped he’d look attractive enough for the beautiful boy to give him a chance.  
No no no.. Raj thought in panic as Alec headed out.  
“Whoa! Slow down tiger!” Jace said grabbing Alec’s arms as the boy had bumped into him.  
Alec was too focused on the beautiful boy that he hadn’t noticed when Jace had stepped in his path.  
“Sorry” Alec said barely glancing at Jace and looking intently at the boy across the room.  
He’s so beautiful, Alec thought. There were numerous rings on his fingers as he twirled his drink in his glass. He looked bored scanning the room.  
“What’s going on?” Jace asked as he followed Alec’s stare towards Magnus.  
“He’s going over to that guy there to ask for his number” Raj warned. He hoped that Jace was quick to get the point.  
Jace quickly caught on. He can’t let Alec go there. It would be like letting a sheep loose in a den of wolves. Magnus being the leader of the pack.  
“You.. you can’t go there!” Jace said not letting go of Alec’s arm and leading him towards the bar and sitting him down on one of the stools.  
“Why not?!” Alec asked infuriated.  
“He’s.. That guy.. Well.. Let me put it this way.. He won’t be interested in just exchanging numbers.” Jace explained.  
“Meaning?” Alec asked confused.  
“What he means is, that guy might do more than just chat with you.” Simon chipped in, eyebrows bobbing up and down in a comical way.  
“Oh.” Alec looked over at the beautiful boy again and was surprised to catch him staring back.  
Magnus was bored. He scanned the crowd and his gaze fell on the prettiest boy he has ever seen. Ah yes, Alec Lightwood. He was as usual, surrounded by his friends. Magnus would sometimes see his pretty boy in bars always in the company of his bodyguards, most commonly known as Raj, Jace and Simon. But there’s something different with him tonight. What are you up to pretty boy? Magnus wondered. As if Alec heard him, he looked at him staring meaningfully into his eyes. Magnus smiled slowly, making beautiful eyes towards the innocent boy. He saw him lick his lips and smile slowly back at him. Yeah, something’s different with the pretty boy tonight. He’s.. flirting. Magnus knew it wasn’t typical of Alec to do that. His crush had always been the shy quiet type. Raj should probably not let him drink any more.  
“I don’t mind. I want to do more than just talk with him too” Alec admitted, standing up and walking towards the beautiful boy again.  
“Hey hey hey!” Jace pulled him back and taking his drink from him. “Raj, don’t let him drink anymore.” Jace warned.  
Raj nodded. “I think I’m beat, why don’t we all go some place else? Let’s go stroll outside for some fresh air. That ok with you Alec? Let’s leave this place.” He tilted Alec’s chin up daring to move his face close to his. Alec was a pushover. Raj was sure Alec would always follow his orders.  
Alec looked up at him brightly. “Ok, let’s go.” Alec had been feeling a little hot and fresh air had always helped. He stole one last look at the beautiful boy who had held his drink towards him as if for cheers. Alec winked at him. He winked back. Beautiful, I’ll get the courage to come and talk to you some other time. We can even do alot more than just talking, Alec promised. As his friends half dragged him out of that place.  
I guess it’s for the best, Magnus thought as he watched Alec’s friends take his pretty boy away. Alec was drunk. It was best if he just went home. Although, Alec had clearly flirted with him. Maybe there will come a time when he can get Alec alone. Raj had always hovered around Alec making it impossible for anyone to get close to the pretty boy. Let alone flirt with him. Hopefully, someday, I’ll get my chance. He’d leap on that opportunity when it comes.  
They had slept over at Raj’s place. Alec woke up snuggled close to a shirtless Raj. He had moved away but Raj had locked him in his embrace. There was no amount of struggling he could do to get away. He just wished Raj wouldn’t tease him this way. It felt awkward when they were friends and Raj had kept getting intimate with him. He knew Raj didn’t mean anything by it. Raj was currently dating someone. Alec had lost count of the number of girls Raj had dated. Why can’t he just pick one and get it over with?  
Raj asked Alec what he remembered of last night’s events.  
Alec thought for awhile, “Nothing special comes to mind. Why?” He asked. He doesn’t recall most of what happened. Everything was a bit blurry and his head was still painful.  
“Nothing.” Raj said smiling. Alec woke up with a hangover but it was not so bad. What was better is that Alec didn’t remember Magnus. He had been worried that Alec might go looking for the guy. He was afraid he would lose his Alec to someone else. Let alone, to Magnus Bane.

\- = End of Flashback = -


	35. Kiss by Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, they held each other’s gaze.  
> Magnus smiled slowly. “Let’s just forget that little fight ok?”  
> “Fight? What fight?” Alec asked leaning close looking at his lips then looking back to his beautiful boy’s soft brown eyes.  
> “I don’t know either” Magnus whispered leaning back towards the couch as Alec closed the gap and kissed him. It was slow and sweet. Very typical of Alec’s kisses.  
> “Lucky number seven” Magnus whispered as they pulled away slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 is here! And I'm just so happy.. I'm so inspired.. I've replayed Malec parts, Alec's parts and Magnus' parts, just for the heck of it.  
> And now I'm just ranting and raving. Anyway.  
> Title inspired by the song ‘Kiss by Kiss’ by Emilia. We’ve all been deprived for so long. So yeah, this chapter has kissing in it. Malec kiss :) knock yourself out ;)

Raj had been sitting beside Alec. He always looked adorable sleeping. Raj knows he had work today. He waited for him to wake up.  
Alec woke up with a start. He had to go to work! He tried to get up but a hand was placed firmly on his chest pushing him back down. He slowly opened his eyes. “Raj?”  
“Hey. Good morning” Raj said softly.  
“Good morning. I.. I need to go to work.”  
“Don’t you have a headache?”  
“Yeah..” Alec considered for a while. His head was throbbing with pain. “But I need to go, I need to clock in 12 hours today.”  
“Give me the name and number of your boss. I’ll take care of it.”  
“But-“  
“No buts Lightwood. Give me the number then go back to sleep. I’ll take care of this.”  
Alec nodded and told him his Boss’ name and contact number.  
Raj saved it in his phone. “Ok, go back to sleep now.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. Now sleep.” Raj got a small tub of Vicks Vaporub.  
“No dont’!” Alec whined but Raj had placed some of the ointment on his eyelids. It felt like it was burning from the cool sensation. Alec could no longer open his eyes.  
“Sleep Lightwood”  
Alec groaned but his mind started to drift off on its own. His body too tired to care. “Thanks Raj” he mumbled before his slumber deepened.  
“Anytime.”

———

Alec woke up again. He tried to focus his vision. Someone was sitting on the bed beside him. “Raj?”  
“It’s Magnus, actually” Magnus tried hard not to be mad. It’s fine, he just probably have a super duper hangover. It’s just a name switch.. but really, Raj?!  
Alec quickly propped himself up on his right elbow and with his left hand he placed his hand on Magnus’ cheek. “Magnus, I’m sorry..” he pulled the beautiful boy down for a kiss.  
It was a sweet, good morning kiss. The sixth. “Well, now you’re forgiven” Magnus murmured.  
Alec smiled. “I was looking for Raj because he said he’d take care of work for me earlier. Where is he?”  
“Oh, no one has seen him. I thought he just went home before we all woke up. Come on, let’s go down for lunch.”  
“Ok, I’ll just call him then” He looked around for his phone. “Um, did you see my phone?”  
“No, it’s not in your clothes too. Maybe in your bag?”  
“No.. it was always in my pocket. I.. I think I lost it last night.”  
I think I know who stole it, Magnus thought. “Don’t worry, we’ll call your phone later to check who’s got it. Now, how about we eat first? I’m starving” Magnus said standing up and offering his hands to Alec who took it. Magnus pulled up his sleepy boyfriend to a standing position and led him downstairs.

———

“What’s cooking biscuit?” Magnus asked.  
“Oh, I thought we can have some lasagna” Clary said setting the pasta in the middle of the dining table. Izzy placed the garlic bread beside it.  
“So, what’s the plan for today?” Izzy asked taking a seat beside Simon.  
“You all go home? I think you’ve extended your stay” Magnus said as he helped himself to some garlic bread and placed one in Alec’s plate as well.  
Alec stood up and served Magnus first with the lasagna before getting some for himself.  
“If I’m going home, I’m taking my brother with me.” Izzy announced taking Alec as hostage.  
“Fine, then Izzy and Alec are staying. You two need to go.” Magnus pointed his fork at Simon and Jace.  
“Can’t we stay? We’ll behave. We’ll just hang out by the pool.” Jace promised.  
“Just by the pool then.” Magnus agreed.  
“Great!” Jace and Simon said in unison. Both already busy with their plans.  
After lunch, Alec borrowed Jace’s phone to call Raj.  
“Hey” Alec said as soon as Raj answered. “I was wondering what you did for my work? Do I owe them 12 hours?”  
“No. It’s ok. But tomorrow, can you work? Or do you want me to cover for you as well?” Raj asked wiping his sweat from his brow. Construction work was tough.  
“Cover? Are you working for me today? Raj! You shouldn’t have!”  
“It’s no big deal Alec.”  
“Raj, you didn’t have to-“  
“Actually your boss said he needed a replacement. So there was no choice really”  
“Raj I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have bothered. I could have-“  
“No, you couldn’t. Even if you could, I won’t let you. Even Magnus won’t let you out the door.” Raj said laughing.  
“I.. Raj.. I don’t know what to say.”  
“Just say thank you.”  
“Thank you. I owe you alot. Listen, what do you want for dinner? I’m buying.”  
“Really? Isn’t Magnus there with you?”  
“Yeah, he is. Do you want to talk to him?”  
“No. I don’t think you can buy me dinner tonight.”  
“Why not? I’m buying. Your favorite pizza is on the menu tonight. I’ll wait for you at your place ok?”  
“Ok Alec. Listen, I have to go.”  
“Ok, thanks again Raj. You take care alright? Bye.”  
“Right, bye.”  
Alec looked at the phone and sighed. Raj was doing his work for him. He felt bad.  
“You’re sleeping over at Raj later?” Magnus asked.  
“Uh, yeah. He went to work in my place. The least I could do is buy him dinner.”  
“And you just planned all this. Without consulting me first?”  
“Yeah.. I.. Is there a problem?”  
Magnus’ eyebrow was raised so high it was practically at his hairline. “What do you think? Since you’ve figured it all out, surely you’ve thought about that too.”  
Alec’s jaw dropped. “What? I..” Alec tried to think. What was the problem? “I.. don’t understand. Magnus talk to me.” Alec tried to catch Magnus’ forearm but his beautiful boy moved away.  
“I think you’ve already planned our evening. What’s left to discuss?” Magnus scoffed storming out of the dining room.  
“I’ll go after him.” Clary whispered volunteering to help and running after Magnus.  
Alec was surprised that the others were still there. And that they have overheard their fight. He looked over to Izzy, who in turn, had crossed her arms at him, glaring.  
“What? I.. I don’t get it.” Alec was confused. One minute they were ok, then the next, they’re not.  
“Really brother? Not a single clue?” Izzy asked, her temper rising.  
Simon cleared his throat. “Alec, Magnus is angry because you’ve made plans. One, without consulting him first. And two, with Raj.”  
Alec processed everything Simon said. And slowly it dawned to him. “Oh.”  
Izzy went over and punched his arm earning a yelp from her idiotic brother. Then she proceeded to follow Clary upstairs to go to Magnus.  
“What do I do now?” Alec asked his friends, rubbing his arm which was sore.  
Jace shrugged. Simon scratched his head. Alec groaned.  
“You could probably start by calling Raj and cancelling that dinner date on him.” Simon offered.  
“It’s.. it’s not a date!” Alec protested.  
“Sure sounded like one. With a sleepover as well” Jace said lightly. “There are rules in relationships Alec.”  
“Yeah, number 1 rule is don’t go on dates with other people” Simon joked.  
Alec frowned. It wasn’t his intention. Relationships sure are complicated. Regardless, he sent an sms to Raj to cancel the dinner plans he just made. He’ll make it up to Raj somehow. Just not today.

———

“Where is he?” Magnus asked when he checked the pool area to find only Simon and Jace.  
“I don’t know, want me to go look?” Izzy offered.  
“No, it’s ok. I better talk to him. I was being irrational.” Magnus admitted, heading out of his bedroom. The two girls had come to his side and comforted him.  
“No, you’re not. My brother’s just really clueless about all this stuff. You’re his first after all. Boyfriend that is.” Izzy said smirking.  
Magnus smiled. “Yeah, I’ll go easy on him then. Thanks.” He hugged them both then went down to look for his boyfriend. It had been a few hours after lunch. He just went to his room to vent and the two sweet girls had come to his aid.  
He went to the pool side but Alec wasn’t there. “Where’s Alec?”  
Simon and Jace were fighting in the water and looked up at him.  
“I don’t know. We asked him to swim with us, he said he didn’t feel like it. Maybe he’s in the living room watching tv?” Jace said grabbing Simon’s head and pushing him down in the water.  
“Ok, thanks” Magnus went inside and found his pretty boy sleeping on the couch. No wonder he’s growing. All his free time is put to sleeping. He went to sit beside him, careful not to wake his sleeping beauty.  
Alec stirred, blinking as he felt a presence beside him. He looked up and saw Magnus. “Hey..” he said softly, pushing with his hands on the couch to a sitting position. He sat properly by the edge of the couch, careful not to kick Magnus with his long legs. He placed his elbow to rest on the arm of the couch and crossed his legs trying to make himself occupy less space.  
Magnus scooched closer keeping his hands placed firmly on his knees. His hands may wander towards his pretty boy and the touching may not know any limits. Better to keep them at bay.  
“Alexander” he started.  
“Magnus I’m sorry.” Alec blurted out.  
“It’s ok” Magnus said quickly. “I.. I got angry easily.”  
“No, it’s alright. I.. It’s my fault. I cancelled the dinner plans. I’m staying here tonight.. I mean, if that’s ok.”  
“Of course.”  
They both looked at each other then looked away. It was awkward after a fight like this.  
Magnus stared at his hands. Trying to come up with an icebreaker.  
Alec wanted to get closer to Magnus. He sat up straight and tried to put his arm around Magnus. But Magnus looked at him and he scratched his head instead looking away again. Wow, this is hard, he thought.  
Magnus looked away again. He had wanted to ask Alec something but nothing comes to mind.  
Alec looked at his beautiful boy again and slowly placed his hand at the back of the couch. “Magnus.. I really am sorry. I’m stupid” he started again.  
Magnus turned to face him “No.. no don’t say that. I.. I was just overreacting.”  
This time, they held each other’s gaze.  
Magnus smiled slowly. “Let’s just forget that little fight ok?”  
“Fight? What fight?” Alec asked leaning close looking at his lips then looking back to his beautiful boy’s soft brown eyes.  
“I don’t know either” Magnus whispered leaning back towards the couch as Alec closed the gap and kissed him. It was slow and sweet. Very typical of Alec’s kisses.  
“Lucky number seven” Magnus whispered as they pulled away slightly.  
“What?” Alec asked raising his brows at the beautiful boy.  
“What? I wasn’t counting.” Magnus quickly said.  
“You’re.. counting.. the times.. we kissed?” Alec asked, a small smile playing at his lips.  
“I was not!” Magnus said horrified at being caught.  
“Well, I’m pretty sure you’re missing one. So we’re probably at the 8th kiss.”  
“What?! I’m not missing anything. We kissed 5 times yesterday then twice today. That amounts to 7, I’m sure you know how to do the math.”  
“I’m talking about a kiss even before yesterday. That was the first.”  
“We’ve kissed before?! Why don’t I know this?!” Magnus demanded.  
“Well, maybe it doesn’t count. It doesn’t have your consent. I just stole a kiss” Alec said grinning sheepishly.  
“You kissed me?! All this time.. I didn’t know.. You.. You took advantage of me!” Magnus gasped placing his hands in front of him in a form of an ‘X’. His fingers clutching to his own shirt and he leaned away from Alec a little.  
Alec rolled his eyes.  
“You took advantage of my helpless body!” Magnus wailed.  
“It was just once Magnus. And it was barely a kiss so I guess it wouldn’t count”  
“When was this?!” Magnus asked. Racking his brain for anything he might have missed. How could he not know about this first kiss from Angels knows when.  
“Not so long ago” Alec said carefully.  
“Tell me Alexander! Or I swear I’ll tickle you until you pee!” Magnus threatened, fingers twitching hands threatening to go to Alec’s waist.  
Alec gasped “You wouldn’t dare!”  
“You don’t know what a deprived man would do to get answers!” Magnus said, his brow arching. “I’ve been Mr. Superdry for so long, I want to know when this first kiss was. Even if it was just a peck!”  
“Ok ok! No need for threats!” Alec said holding up both hands in surrender.  
“Spill!” Magnus demanded.  
“It was the morning of your birthday. You were asleep. It was before I went to work.”  
Magnus couldn’t believe it. His jaw dropped. “That wasn’t a dream? But wait.. You were wearing a green turtleneck that day! In my dream, you wore a grey crew neck shirt.”  
Alec’s right brow lifted. Wow, he has a photographic memory. “I changed into the green turtleneck as soon as I arrived at your place. I wore a grey shirt when I went to work that day.”  
Magnus gaped at him. “You mean.. We’ve kissed last week?!”  
“Yeah.”  
“And this whole week you made me wait until yesterday to kiss me again?! Why would you do that Alexander? Why? Why?!” Unbelievable!  
“Well.. it is kinda silly now that I think about it” Alec admitted.  
“Tell me why Alexander! Why did you make me wait so long?! We could have been kissing that night! When you gave me your gift! Or that time when I picked you up at school! Or that time when we were dancing! Or just a good morning kiss! Or a good nigh-“  
Magnus’ rantings were muffled by Alec’s lips.  
“You talk too much. We should focus more on doing and less talking” Alec teased.  
“Don’t use kissing as a distraction. You’re not getting away that easy” Magnus crossed his arms trying hard to look serious.  
Alec sighed. “Ok.. I guess.. I don’t know.. I was always looking for the perfect excuse to kiss you. I didn’t want us to just kiss without meaning. It.. it has to be special. Like that good luck kiss. You helped me win that game.”  
Magnus could have sworn Alec had a halo on top of his head just then. His boyfriend looked so heaven sent. “The perfect moment” Magnus said softly.  
Alec’s eyes lit up. “Yeah, the perfect moment. My thoughts exactly!”  
My soulmate, Magnus thought as Alec went in for another kiss. The tenth so far.

———

Izzy took a picture of Malec with her phone. Clary was giggling beside her. They had changed into their bathing suits to join Simon and Jace and had passed by the living room when they saw the couple kissing.  
“Come on” Izzy said leading the way to the pool, leaving the two boys alone. She had added the post to the tag Malec in instagram.  


———

Sebastian looked at the phone in his hand. It was Alec’s phone. He should return it. He also had Alec’s school and gym bag. He had taken the liberty of snooping around Alec’s things. The pretty boy had neat printed handwriting. When he browsed thru some of Alec’s books, there were little notes that fell. It had short messages in it which Sebastian assumed was from Magnus. Flirty notes like ‘Can’t wait to get you in bed tonight.. you know.. because you’re sleeping over *wink wink*’ or the one ‘hope you’re not too tired.. cause you’ve been running in my mind all day’. It was in curvy writing with glittery ink on lightly scented paper. So this was how Magnus seduced the pretty boy. He also found a bottle of perfume and was disappointed when it was not the one he gave him.  
He tried on the Armani code and imagined Alec. Yes, it was definitely the one Alec used yesterday. The pretty boy had smelled so good when he had held him close. His body had trembled beautifully against his as he whispered his intentions to him. He wants more of Alec. And Magnus kept getting in the way. He sighed. He turned on Alec’s phone and was surprised to find messages from Alastair. So they’ve exchanged numbers last night. He checked all the messages Alastair had sent.

[Alastair 1:58am]  
Hey, I saw your friend Magnus. He’s heading up there. So whatever it is you’re doing with your boyfriend, you need to stop for a minute ok? ;)

[Alastair 1:59am]  
Hey, this is Alastair by the way. Hope we can be good friends. :)

Sebastian re-read the messages. Alastair thought he was Alec’s boyfriend? He continued reading the messages.

[Alastair 3:07am]  
Hope you’re not mad or anything. Sorry about ruining your time with Sebastian. I saw him leaving without you. Did you guys fight? I hope it wasn’t because of me. Did Magnus catch you guys in a bad time? I’m really sorry about that. Magnus looked like he was in a rush to see you.

[Alastair 3:46pm]  
Hey.. You’re not replying.. I’m sorry. Really.. I am. I should have known better. I should have kept Magnus busy or something. Your friend is really cute and I wish we could have talked more. I still want to be friends with you too, ok? Hit me back, just to chat.

Sebastian thought for a while and typed a message.

[Alec 7:58pm]  
So you like Magnus huh? I can set you up on a date with him.

Sebastian erased it. He had to sound like Alec. The boy was always polite. He tried again.

[Alec 7:59pm]  
Hey.. Sorry about that, I just checked my phone now. Sebastian and I are ok though so no worries. Magnus just had something important to tell me. You and I are friends, I’d really like that. :) Anyway, would you like me to set you and Magnus up on a date?

Sebastian read everything carefully then hit the send button. He waited for a few minutes and Alec’s phone buzzed.

[Alastair 8:10pm]  
Great! I’m busy tomorrow though. Let me check my schedule first and get back to you. Maybe sometime next week? You’re the best. :)

[Alec 8:13pm]  
No problem. Let me know when. :)

Sebastian smiled. If he can’t make Alec back away from Magnus on his own, maybe someone else can make him.

———

Alec liked kissing. That much Magnus was sure. Not that he was complaining. He liked to be at the receiving end of Alec’s kiss. Was this Alec’s 17th or 18th kiss? Magnus had tried to keep track but they’ve been kissing a lot. Alec’s kisses were so sweet. When he pulled back, Alec was looking fondly at him. They were already in bed lying on their sides, facing each other. Kissing. While the rest of the world sleeps.  
“You really like kissing me huh?” He teased his pretty boy.  
“Yeah, I don’t see that as a problem. Do you?”  
“Nah”  
They kissed again, Alec’s 19th kiss?  
Alec pulled away this time. “Magnus.. Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”  
“Huh? Weren’t we just doing that darling?”  
“No.. I mean.. I’m kissing you.. I initiated the kiss. All our kisses actually” Alec said grinning sheepishly and blushing.  
Now that’s cute, Magnus thought. Alec being able to grin and blush at the same time was the cutest thing. “I.. don’t follow” Magnus said honestly.  
“I mean.. I want you to kiss me. I want to know how you kiss” Alec said. He’d been dying to find out how Magnus would kiss. Not just the kissing back kind of kiss. He wanted to know how Magnus kisses when he’s in control of a kiss. It’s not that Alec was going to compare notes. There wasn’t anyone else to compare it to anyway. He’s just really curious. And maybe he could learn a thing or two.  
“Are you sure? You think you can handle me?” Magnus teased.  
“I think I’m ready for it” Alec smiled confidently at him.  
Magnus arched his brow, really? “You sure about that?”  
“Yup” Alec licked his lips looking at Magnus expectantly.  
“Fine.” Brace yourself kid! Magnus grabbed Alec’s chin in between the middle phalanges of his pointer and middle fingers. He held him gently but enough to make sure that he was fully in control of the kiss. He slowly leaned in his tongue teasing Alec’s lips to part. Alec shivered slightly and closed his eyes. Magnus looked so sexy that he had to stop looking at him or he wouldn’t last a second longer. Magnus slowly licked Alec’s lips as Alec gave in and opened his lips taking Magnus in. Magnus covered Alec’s lips with his as his tongue glided in expertly. The kiss was slow, like Magnus was tasting him for the first time. His tongue teasing his pretty boy making him yearn for more. When Magnus deepened the kiss, Alec moaned softly, willingly. Magnus had pushed him back slowly guiding him down to lay on his back. Magnus shifted to move on top of him without breaking the kiss, he braced his hands on either of Alec’s side for support. Alec had grabbed his shirt, wanting desperately for more.  
Magnus could have smiled if only Alec wasn’t so damn sexy being this needy. Magnus tried with all his might not to lose self-control. Giving Alec just enough to make the pretty boy swoon. But not too much to overwhelm him. When Magnus started to pull away, Alec’s lips were chasing his. Magnus had to place his hand firmly on Alec’s chest to keep him in place.  
“Wow” Alec said breathlessly.  
That good huh? Magnus was mentally patting himself at the back. “Are you alright darling?”  
“Yeah.. Just.. Just give me a minute” Alec said trying to focus. Everything looked a bit hazy. Slowly he regained his well-being. “Ok.. Let’s do this” he said cupping Magnus’ face with his right hand and leaning forward to kiss him.  
“Mmfff” Magnus’ muffled voice came after a while, he slowly pulled away from his pretty boy and sat up.  
“Why?” Alec whined, sitting up as well.  
Magnus gently patted his shoulder “Ah.. Well.. Too much tongue Alexander.”  
“Oh! Ok, let me try again” Alec said quickly swooping back in.  
Magnus pulled away again after awhile. “Still, too much tongue..”  
“Really? Wait, I’ll get it this time”  
Before Alec could kiss him again, Magnus had held him back firmly, an arm’s length away. “What is this about? I mean, not that I’m complaining.” Magnus said smiling lazily at his pretty boy.  
“Oh.. I just wanted to try how you kiss” Alec said blushing a little.  
“You’re trying to imitate the way I kiss?”  
“Yeah.. You.. You were so good at it.. I want to try it too.”  
“Thanks darling but you’re not so bad yourself.”  
“Mine is nothing compared to yours.”  
“Hey, that’s not true! I like the way you kiss Alexander” Oh yes I do!  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really.”  
“Why?”  
“Why?”  
“I mean, I don’t think mine was good.” Alec explained.  
“No.. That’s not true. I like it when you kiss me Alexander”  
“Really? How was it?”  
“It’s different.”  
“Good different?”  
“Always. Your kiss.. It’s something new. I.. I’ve never felt that before in a kiss. It’s.. I don’t know, it sounds cheesy”  
“What is it Magnus?”  
It’s like you love me, Magnus thought. “It’s just.. Your kiss.. It makes me feel lots of things. Lots of nice feelings. It’s like your kissing me.. Not just my lips. Like you’re kissing the whole of me.” Body and soul, Magnus added silently.  
“I feel that way too when you kiss me” Alec said softly. Alec leaned in again, and kissed Magnus gently this time. With a lot less tongue too.  
Magnus’ heart skip a beat. Alec was always a quick study. Alec pulled a hairsbreadth away. “Better?”  
“So much” Magnus whispered before grabbing Alec by the back of his head and kissing his pretty boy senseless. 24th huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicks Vaporub for sleeping.  
> It’s a trick some of our Filipino moms use. I found a reference in case you’re wondering how it is applied. Time 0:45
> 
> https://youtu.be/9jSXItMmP1s


	36. This is The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec sat beside him and observed his beautiful boy. His elbow seems to hurt. He gently took his arm and kissed his elbow. “Feel better?”  
> Magnus opened one eye to look at him. “This hurts too” he quickly pointed to his chest.  
> Alec hurriedly placed a kiss there.  
> “And here” Magnus pointed a little to the left. Alec kissed it as well.  
> “And here” Magnus moved his finger slightly, wanting Alec to continue kissing him. Alec did.  
> “And here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of a different title, ‘Tell me where it hurts’ by Kathy Troccoli or MYMP. But I guess the hunt is more appropriate. It’s from the opening song of the series. I really have trouble tagging. I’ll add more tags as I go along.  
> Anyway, it’s a late post, sorry about that. Enjoy ;)

Alec woke up snuggled close to his boyfriend. He slowly kissed his cheek then gently tried to move away.  
Magnus was quick. He pulled his boyfriend on top of him then locked him with his arms and intertwined his legs.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Magnus asked a small smile creeping up his features.  
“Good morning to you too, beautiful” Alec said smiling down on him, leaning for a good morning kiss.  
“Mmmm, Good morning to you too darling” Magnus said closing his eyes as they kissed. He opened them again to see his pretty boy snatch his phone by the bedside table. Wow, long arms can come pretty handy.  
Alec’s eyes widened as he checked the time from Magnus’ phone. “Sorry Mags, I have to go to work.” Alec pushed himself up trying to get up from bed but Magnus didn’t let go. “Really Mags, I need to go”  
Magnus only wrapped his arms tighter around Alec’s neck. “You’re not going anywhere”  
Alec raised his brow at him, “You don’t think I’ll carry you to the shower with me? I can do that you know.”  
“I dare yah” Magnus teased. He clung on to Alec. The last time Alec had carried him that he was aware of, was their first date at the beach and Alec was drunk then. Magnus liked being carried by his pretty boy. He’s just so big.. big as in tall! Magnus chided himself for thinking that.  
“I love a challenge” Alec responded, supporting Magnus with his arms and carrying him off the bed.  
“Whoa! So this is how everything looks from your point of view” Magnus joked, pretending to look around.  
Alec was already standing with Magnus wrapped around him, his face in level with his.  
“Really Mags, you need to get down. Else you’ll get wet.” Alec said as he made his way to the bathroom.  
“Is that a promise?” Magnus waggled his brows at him.  
Alec blushed, “Magnus!”  
“Fine.” Magnus sighed and slowly climbed down. Magnus had wanted to take it up a notch with his pretty boy but maybe the slow route was the way to go.  
Alec kissed the top of his head. “We still have tonight. Just go out and have fun for today while I’m away.”  
“Can’t Raj just cover for you again? He doesn’t seem to have anything else to do. And you my darling, have a lot” Magnus raised his brows twice at him.  
“Such a tease. No Mags, this is my work. I should finish it. There’s only a couple of sessions left anyway.” With that, Alec disappeared behind the bathroom door.  
Magnus got Alec a set of clothes to wear for work. Then he hopped on the bed. He tried to lay on his side trying to look seductive. Maybe I could remove my shirt, would it be too much? Magnus removed his shirt then tried again. He looked down on his body trying to check which position made his muscles look more defined. When he was satisfied, he waited. He got bored of waiting and decided to do some push ups instead. He dropped on the floor and did push ups. Then he did some stretching. Never hurts to be ready incase his flexibility will be put to the test. Then burpees. When he heard the bathroom door open, he flopped on the bed, wincing as he hit his elbow on the bed frame. Gritting his teeth, he tried to lay on his side in his previous seductive pose. He tried to make his face look less pained.  
Alec had stepped out and saw Magnus without a shirt. He hurriedly set his gaze on the beautiful boy’s face instead.  
“Hey you” Magnus had tried a bedroom voice.  
He looked like he was in pain. “Hey, are you alright?” He quickly went over to Magnus, face clouded with worry.  
“Of course” Magnus whispered closing his eyes, lying on his back and cradling his elbow. He hadn’t hit it so hard but there was this stinging pain as he had hit the sensitive part of the joint and it hurt like hell.  
Alec sat beside him and observed his beautiful boy. His elbow seems to hurt. He gently took his arm and kissed his elbow. “Feel better?”  
Magnus opened one eye to look at him. “This hurts too” he quickly pointed to his chest.  
Alec hurriedly placed a kiss there.  
“And here” Magnus pointed a little to the left. Alec kissed it as well.  
“And here” Magnus moved his finger slightly, wanting Alec to continue kissing him. Alec did.  
“And here”  
“Magnus?”  
“Yes?” Magnus looked at him with both eyes wide open now.  
“What are you doing?” Alec’s lips were twitching to a smile.  
“I’m just telling you where it hurts. You missed this part here” Magnus tapped his finger.  
Alec smiled but kissed his chest again. Before Magnus can point to the next one, he stood up. “I’m going.” He quickly changed his clothes. Then went to the dresser to fix his hair a bit.  
Magnus stood up and hugged him from behind. “Don’t go.”  
“Magnus.. come on.. it’s only for a few hours” Alec slowly turned and cradled his face in his hands and kissed him.  
“It’s 12 hours! Plus the commute. By the time you get home, you’ll be too tired to do anything. And then our weekend is gone.” Magnus whined. He hated it but can’t help it. He didn’t want his pretty boy to go.  
“Hey, I won’t be tired ok? We can do a lot of stuff later. I promise.”  
“Pinky swear?” Magnus held out his pinky.  
Alec smiled and locked his pinky with his shaking his head with disbelief as he did. Magnus grinned and let him go. Do lots of stuff later eh? Magnus might be busy the rest of the afternoon planning their night.

———

[Alastair 5:45pm]  
Hey, I was wondering if Magnus is free on Wednesday for dinner? :)

[Alec 5:50pm]  
I’ll ask him tomorrow in school. I’ll let you know ok?

[Alastair 6:01pm]  
Thanks Alec. You’re the best ;)

Sebastian smiled. Magnus had called earlier demanding to have Alec’s phone back along with his school and gym bag. Sebastian had said he was rather very busy and will give Alec his stuff tomorrow. Truth was, he was waiting for Alastair to reply. He checked the messages and decided which ones to leave and which ones to delete.

———

When Alec came home, Magnus had served him dinner. Steak and mashed potatoes and a glass of wine. Then insisted he showered which he was planning on doing anyway. When he got out of the shower, he came out to a dimly lit room. A relaxing music was playing and Magnus was waiting for him.  
“Lie down on your stomach, I’m giving you a full body massage.” Magnus was sitting on his heels in the middle of the bed.  
“Where’s my clothes?” Alec asked upon noticing that there was none prepared for him on the bed or the dresser.  
Magnus arched his brow at him. “Have you ever gone out to get a massage before?”  
He had, when Raj treated him to one. “Yeah”  
“Usually they ask you to take a shower then you’d be clad only in a towel before they give you a body massage right?”  
“Uh, yeah”  
Magnus raised his brows at him.  
Alec gulped. “Oh.. ok” He was unsure of this. But he trusted Magnus. Slowly, he made his way to the bed.  
Oh well, it was worth a shot. Magnus sighed and took Alec’s clothes from underneath one of the pillows. He had wanted to seduce Alec but maybe it was all too fast for the innocent boy. He should tone it down a bit. “I was just kidding darling. You can wear your shorts but i must insist that you be topless for me to give you a proper back massage.” He handed over his clothes.  
“Ok” He can survive without a shirt. He’ll just think of other things while Magnus is touching him. He wore his clothes and placed his shirt at the table. Then he carefully laid down on his stomach in front of Magnus. Magnus uncapped a massage oil and rubbed his hands together to heat it up. He got into position, sitting on Alec’s butt and began his planned sensual massage.  
Alec felt weird. Magnus had massaged him before but not when he was naked. Well, topless. It was different. Maybe it was because Magnus was touching his bare skin? But the massage sometimes came off as a caress and when Magnus asked him to turn around for a chest massage, he had closed his eyes so as to concentrate. Cows. Cows are definitely not sexy. A cow’s.. ear. A cow’s.. spots. A cow’s.. bell. Yeah, thank the Angels for cows.  
Magnus was doing his best in seducing the pretty boy. But so far, Alec had been quiet. Just a few moans here and there when he had kneaded his shoulders. Now, he had been exploring his chest, his abs. And Alec was quiet. No moans. No writhing.Am I losing my touch? That can’t be it. He ran his hands on Alec’s sides and there it was. Alec fidgeted. He tried it again. Alec squirmed and bit his lip. Hmmm. He tried again, slowly this time and he can hear Alec’s suppressed giggle. Aha! You’re ticklish! Now that he’s got Alec’s attention, Magnus explored which areas Alec was sensitive. So his sides are ticklish, surely there’s a weakness in his abs as well. He ran his fingers more gently over Alec’s abs. He could feel Alec holding his breath. He ghosted his palm over his chest, barely touching. Alec’s breath hitched as he reached the top of his nipples. Magnus smirked. We’ll get back to that later. He settled for tickling Alec.  
At first, Alec tried to control his laughter. Soon, he was gasping for air laughing. “Magnus! Stop!”  
Magnus laughed. He loved the way Alec’s abs jumped everytime he tickled him. “I’m sorry Alexander, I can’t help it. Your laughter soothes me. I can’t get enough.” He continued his onslaught.  
Alec squirmed and wrestled Magnus to get free. He tickled him back and found Magnus was ticklish too. Soon they were wrestling in bed, each trying to get on top of each other. Finally Alec had pinned Magnus down in bed. Hands on either side of his head. “Naughty. What should I do with you?” Alec asked as he kept a firm grip on Magnus’ wrists.  
“Please, you can’t do anything to me. You’re too afraid to try.” It was a challenge. Magnus wants to push the pretty boy’s limits.  
“Don’t be so cocky. I might surprise you.” Alec leaned forward and kissed his neck.  
Angels! Magnus was in heaven. His neck had always been his weak spot. He moved his head to give Alec more access. Moaning as his pretty boy ravished his neck.  
“Sshhh. Not so loud Magnus, you don’t want the kid biscuit to hear what I’m doing to you now, do you?” Alec bit his earlobe tugging slightly. Then kissed the back of his ear. He trailed kisses down to his throat. The delightful adam’s apple of his beautiful boyfriend was on display, he took his time with it.  
Magnus bit his lip. He didn’t expect this side from Alec. By the time Alec was finished devouring his neck, Magnus was already a moaning mess, albeit quietly. But then, Alec was now claiming his lips.  
Magnus was happy to find that his hands are now free and he let it roam Alec’s body. Settling them on his chest and playing with his pretty boy’s nipples causing Alec to gasp in between kisses.  
Alec didn’t know what he was doing. All he knew was that it felt good. Too good. He felt himself get hard. He froze. “Magnus?” He whispered.  
“Yes Alexander?” His voice was husky.  
“I.. I think we should stop.”  
“Oh..”  
Alec rolled to his side and Magnus inched a bit to give him space.  
Alec swallowed hard. “I’m sorry.. I.. I got carried away.”  
“No need for apologies Alexander. We’ll.. take it slow.. for now.. Let’s just.. sleep it off. Ok?” Magnus was worried. Was it too much too soon? He hadn’t scared him off, right?  
Alec bit his lip. He had gone too far. They had just started kissing and now.. what was he thinking? It was too early for sex right? Was it? Well, when exactly was the right time for that? Can he even ask Magnus that? No.. of course not. Maybe he can ask Jace tomorrow. Or Izzy.  
Magnus sighed. They had been close. He had felt Alec. But the pretty boy got scared. Maybe they’re not yet ready for the next step. It was ok though. He can wait it out. If there was one thing that he learned from this relationship, it was that love is patient. Magnus groaned. Really, with this boy, he was signing his death certificate.

———

The next day, Alec was fixing his radio.  
“Hey, can I borrow your phone?”  
Magnus handed over his phone unlocking it first.  
Alec connected his phone’s music via bluetooth. Then started playing Magnus’ playlist. Magnus chuckled. The music playing was So Slow by Freestyle. He knew Alec had picked it randomly. It was quite fitting to what happened to them last night. He heard his pretty boy laugh as well.  
“Well, Alexander, I really didn’t need reminding.”  
“I’m sorry Mags, want me to change it?”  
“Nah.”

———

When they got to school, Alec had kissed him by the cheek and asked his permission to go. He had to get his stuff from Sebastian.  
“I can come with you”  
“No.. It’s ok Magnus. I’ll take care of it” Alec didn’t want Magnus anywhere near the Clave to be honest. The way Jonathan had treated him last week, he never wanted Magnus to experience any of that.  
He made his way alone and found Sebastian hanging out with the Clave.  
“Well if it isn’t our star player” Jonathan greeted him walking up behind him.  
He sidestepped to avoid him, looking directly at Sebastian. “Seb, you have my bag?”  
Sebastian took Alec’s things and handed it over.  
“Can I talk to you too? Alone?” Alec asked as he put on his backpack.  
“Sure love, follow me”  
They went inside one of the halls that was empty.  
“Listen Seb, I’m really sorry about last friday night. I.. I don’t know how I can make it up to you but I will.”  
“About that, I already have something in mind. But first things first, here” Sebastian gave him back his phone. “You dropped it, I forgot to give it back to you. Sorry, but I accidentally opened Alastair’s messages. He’s waiting for your reply.”  
“Oh, thanks. Good thing you saw it.” Alec opened his inbox and started reading the messages.

[Saturday]  
[Alastair 1:59am]  
Hey, this is Alastair by the way. Hope we can be good friends. :)

[Sunday]  
[Alastair 5:45pm]  
Hey, I was wondering if Magnus is free on Wednesday for dinner? :)

He had to ask Magnus first. He kept his phone in his pocket. “Thanks again Seb.”  
“Don’t thank me just yet. Since you threw up on me the last time, I have thought of a way for you to get back at me.”  
“Oh.. ok, what do I have to do?”  
“Actually, since you’re part of the Clave, it should have been automatic. I want you with me at all times in school. In the morning, at lunch, whenever there are events. Basically, you have to be seen with the Clave. You have to walk with us, hang out with us, eat with us.”  
Alec would be giving up his time with his friends. With Magnus. He cleared his throat. “Um, is there anything else? I.. I don’t think I can do that.”  
“There’s nothing else. It’s not really as if you have a choice here Alec. Eversince you made it to the team, you should have been hanging out with us. The others have girlfriends too. But in school, the team stick together.”  
Alec had to accept his fate. He just had to explain it all to Magnus later. “Ok, when do I start?”  
“Last week. Come on” Sebastian was all smiles as they made their way back towards the Clave. Alec following after him his head down. Charles stood up and changed seats so Alec can sit beside Sebastian.  
Alec pulled out a book from his bag and started doing some homework. Sebastian helped him, leaning close, his elbow resting on Alec’s shoulder.

———

“Hey, why is Alec over there?” Raj asked Magnus pointing over to the other side of the quad where the jocks were. He saw Alec writing on his book while Sebastian was all over him.  
“I don’t know” Magnus said slowly. He sent an sms to his pretty boy and saw Alec take out his phone. He had this sweet smile as he opened the message and replied.  
‘Sorry Mags, I’ll explain later.’  
Magnus sighed. This must be Sebastian’s doing.  
After a while, the bell rang and everyone went to queue in their respective lines.  
“Mags”  
Magnus smiled at his pretty boy. “Alexander”  
“I’m sorry.. Apparently, there’s a Clave rule that says we need to hang out together at all times in school.”  
“Really? I never thought jocks tend to be clingy”  
That earned him a laugh. “Yeah, I guess so. I.. I have to be with them during lunchtime too.”  
Magnus groaned.  
“Sorry Mags. I.. I want to spend it with you instead. But seems everyone in the team is doing it.” Alec whispered softly as his beautiful boy faced front.  
“It’s fine.” Magnus said waving his hand dismissively.  
“Hey” Alec slowly turned him around. “Are you really ok with this?”  
Magnus couldn’t lie while looking into those hazel eyes. “Not really. But we can manage. Don’t worry about it darling.”  
“Ok” Alec smiled.  
Sebastian can flaunt Alec all he wants, in the end of the day, Alec was coming home with him. It was all that mattered. Magnus turned around to face front again, grinning.

———

At lunch time, Alec had eaten his lunch with the Clave. Then the guys decided to stroll around. Alec followed. Sebastian had kept him close at his side.  
“Oh look who we got here!” Jonathan quickly grabbed a boy who almost succeeded in avoiding them had Jonathan not caught him by the collar of his uniform.  
“Who’s he?” Alec asked Sebastian, looking warily over at how Jonathan is manhandling the smaller boy.  
“It’s James Herondale, Jon’s favorite toy.” Sebastian crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, watching the scene unfold before him.  
“Look, I’m sorry ok! I was on my way to the library. I didn’t mean to get in your way!” James held onto his books tightly as he stood on tiptoes, with Jon lifting him higher by the back of his collar.  
“But now you’re still in our way! You know how much I hate seeing your face. Tsk tsk tsk. You’re really just an eye sore.”  
James was barely touching the ground with the tips of his toes now and his books fell, creating a big mess.  
“See what you’ve done you midget?!” Jonathan was angrily indicating the books that littered the floor.  
“Hey! Put him down, you’re hurting him.” Alec stepped up and grabbed Jon’s wrist forcing him to let James go.  
“Don’t interfere Alec” Sebastian warned.  
“No. This is childish. Let him go on his way. He’s not causing any trouble.”  
Jon let go of James but glared at Alec. Alec had held James by the arm making sure he didn’t fall.  
“Let’s go. Alec, leave him.” Sebastian said turning the other way and walking away.  
Jon pushed Alec aside before walking after Sebastian.  
Alec helped James pick up some of his books.  
“Thank you. But you’re not supposed to help me” James whispered.  
“Why not?” Alec checked the books James had. There were a lot.  
“They’ll bully you too. Sebastian, that guy is mean.”  
“Don’t worry about me. I can handle them. Why so many books?” He handed over the books to James.  
“Oh.. I’m doing book reports. If you want, I can do them for you too. For a price that is.”  
“People pay you for doing their book report?”  
“Yeah, It’s not that I need the money. But I do like reading. Although i’m quite up to my ears with all of it.”  
“I could help you with that. How much do I get for 1 report?” Maybe with this, he can finally pay Raj.  
James looked at him in surprise. “I never thought I’d meet a jock who liked to read. But if you’re interested, here. Text me later. Right now, you need to follow the others. Seb won’t be happy with you.” James wrote his number on his notebook and tore the paper and gave it to him. Alec quickly shoved it in his pocket then helped James balance his books.  
“I’m ok now. Thanks alot. Alec right?”  
“Yeah, how’d you know?”  
“Well, you’re quite popular. A dancer, a jock, plus you’re with Magnus. I probably said too much, anyway, i have to go, see you!”  
Alec waved goodbye then looked over to the Clave. They were waiting for him. Sebastian didn’t look happy.

———

“Alec.” Sebastian was glaring at him. “I told you to leave him didn’t I?”  
“He needed help. I can’t just leave him like that.” Alec said it like it was the right thing to do.  
Alec was too good. But Sebastian needed him to know that the number 1 right thing to do would be is to follow him. “If you liked playing the good samaritan, you should have told us earlier. We’d fulfill that need of yours love.” Sebastian looked crossedly at him for a full minute then placed a hand on Jonathan’s shoulder and patted him. They shared a look and Jonathan nodded.  
The Clave started walking towards the lockers and they got their books.  
“Here” Jonathan gave Alec his books for him to carry.  
Alec frowned at him but carried the books nonetheless.  
“Since you like helping that much. Why don’t you help us all with carrying our books?” Jonathan suggested as the other Clave members followed suit, stacking their books on Alec’s growing pile.  
After everyone had given their books, they continued walking. Alec took the rear as he carefully balanced the books in his hands. It wasn’t too heavy, he’d carried heavier stuff in work.  
Sebastian was pissed. He decided to remind Alec not to go against him. He went behind the pretty boy and slowly whispered in his ear, his lips brushing against it “You shouldn’t have done that, love”. Alec smelled really nice, he probably puts perfume on his jaw or maybe his neck, Sebastian decided.  
Alec yelped, sending books flying all over. “Sorry!” He was getting all flustered and was quickly on all fours collecting the books back to one neat pile.  
The man of steel has a weakness, Sebastian thought as he discovers Alec’s kryptonite.  
Charles and the others were looking at him as if asking for permission. Sebastian nodded and some of the jocks helped Alec gather up the scattered books.  
“Thanks” Alec said, blushing furiously. He had been surprised by Sebastian’s sudden closeness and his ears were very sensitive. He hoped Sebastian hadn’t put much thought into it. He stood up carefully balancing the teetering books on his arms.  
Sebastian casually placed his arm around Alec as they walked. He placed his other hand on the books as he whispered again in Alec’s ears. “I know your secret now love.”  
Alec trembled and Sebastian held him, making sure he didn’t fall. Alec heaved a sigh of relief when the books didn’t tip over. “Stop it Seb! It’s not funny!” He hissed.  
“I wasn’t going for funny.” Sebastian whispered again, pleased with the effect it has on the pretty boy. With his arm that was wrapped around him, he reached his hand towards his other ear.  
“Don’t!” Alec hissed again trying to duck away from his hand.  
“You’re so cute” Sebastian whispered again making Alec lean on to him for support. He held the pretty boy steadily.  
Alec didn’t know how to get out of his predicament. Sebastian had continued his teasing and Alec prayed for lunchtime to be over before his knees decide to give out.

———

“Do something!” Raj nudged Magnus. They were walking around and saw the Clave strolling about the campus grounds. They witnessed what Sebastian was doing to Alec.  
“What do you want me to do? Go there and help carry those books?!” Magnus fired back. The thought had crossed his mind but obviously, the Clave won’t let him do that. The other jocks were already shooting them death glares.  
“No, don’t go near them. That’s suicide.” Simon warned.  
“Yeah, this is the one we call, The Hunt. Jocks loitering the school looking for an unsuspecting victim to bully.” Jace explained.  
“I know that!” Magnus snapped. He hated jocks. And it seems they are now bullying one of their own, Alec.  
Raj crossed his arms. “This is all your fault Magnus!”  
“Do you think I want him there with Sebastian?! Of course not! But Alec loves basketball! What am I supposed to do? Tell him, No, you can’t be a jock. You can’t have that college scholarship?!”  
“Guys guys! Nothing good will come out with this. Let’s just think of a way to get Alec out of there ok?” Jace had placed himself in between the two, pushing them back.  
“I don’t think there’s a way. He’s a clave now. And if he’s not a bully, I guess he’ll be picked on a lot” Simon shook his head. It was unfair. Out of the four of them, Alec was always the soft hearted guy. And now he’s stuck with the biggest bullies in school.  
Magnus was furious. Sebastian was having way too much fun with Alec. He needed to take care of that. He needed to make sure that Sebastian can’t use that weakness. An idea presents itself to Magnus and he smiles at the thought. Well, there was one thing he can do about it after all.


	37. If You Asked Me To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m thinking, since we’re taking it slow, we’ll start with small things first.”  
> “Ok..” Alec wondered what Magnus was talking about.  
> Magnus cleared his throat and pretended to fix his eyeglasses as if he was wearing one. “So Alexander.. our lesson for today is ears”  
> “Lesson??”  
> “You know, like a teacher going about lessons. Professor Bane’s subject is all about the Exploration of Alexander’s anatomy.”  
> “Magnus! Anatomy?! Seriously? And you want to be a teacher?”  
> “Not my life long dream. It’s just for tonight.”  
> Alec groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard an old song playing. There’s always something alluring about an oldies song. They really have sweet lyrics that I don’t often hear in today’s music. So I got inspired by this song “If you asked me to” by Patti LaBelle. Celine Dion has a version as well which is ok too. And thus, this chapter is created.
> 
> **** WARNING. This fic is no longer PG 13 (?) ****
> 
> It started off with ears but one thing led to another.. And I suck at tagging.. so I'll just warn you.. I wanted to keep it light.. but at the rate that the story is going. well.. I just hope you like it. I'm a bit busy so the next chapter will be next week. Happy Weekend ;)

Alec headed straight to the kitchen when he got home that evening. Alec found his sister eating alone. Work ended earlier as the boss had dismissed them for some reasons Alec didn’t understand but was thankful for it. The hours will still be clocked as completed.  
“Hey, late night?” Alec checked the food and was happy to find 2 sets of Pork Schnitzel, meaning Magnus hasn’t eaten dinner yet.  
“Yeah, just got home too. Magnus is in your bedroom, probably asleep but he hasn’t had dinner yet” Izzy said grinning up at him.  
“Great, I have to talk to you about something.” He sat across from her, elbows on the table. His right hand covering his left as he fiddled his thumbs.  
“Ok, what’s up bro?”  
Alec glanced around, making Izzy look around as well. Who was Alec watching out for? It was late and Max was already asleep. Their mom is probably too tired and asleep as well.  
Alec cleared his throat. And when he spoke, it was in a voice so soft, that Izzy had trouble hearing him. “Look.. um.. how do you know?.. In your experience.. When is the right time..”  
“Oh Angels you’re talking about having sex!!”  
“A little louder Izzy, I think Max isn’t awake yet” Alec said drily.  
“Did Raj never teach you anything? All those romping about in bed, the evenings at the beach, all those late nights? Nothing?!”  
“We’re not like that Izzy! Raj isn’t like that with me!”  
“Seriously brother, you really have to know when a person is making a move on you. You’re almost 18 you know.”  
“Can we just get back to my question?”  
“Alec.. is this your first time with a man?” When her brother looked away, Izzy was not surprised. “Is this your first time ever?” Her brother remained quiet and somehow Izzy always knew. She hit him playfully at the arm. “It all makes sense now! That’s why you didn’t want me to meet Jessica Hawkblue!”  
Alec was shocked his sister had hit him, looking at his arm then glared at her.  
“Wait.. was there ever a Jessica Hawkblue?” She asked confused.  
“Are you done?” His hazel eyes growing bigger with annoyance at his sister.  
Izzy took a deep breath and became serious. “You and Magnus.. want to?”  
Alec thought about it. “I think so.. I don’t know.”  
“Alec.. you care about Magnus. And he cares about you. It’s ok.. Just.. don’t do what you always do.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Overthink it. Like what you’re doing now.”  
“I don’t overthink things..” Alec started. Then stopped himself. Did he overthink things? Well, he’s even thinking about overthinking now.. so.. “Do I?”  
“Look, if it’s what you want. If it makes you happy. Then go for it.”  
Alec looked over his sister. She really was the greatest sister a guy could ever have. He wanted to say thank you. That she’s the best girl in his life. But there are no words enough to tell her how much he appreciates and loves her. He looks over to the stairs, thinking of Magnus and was about to leave.  
“But Alec, just promise me one thing” Izzy had moved to touch his arm lightly.  
“What is it?” He turned around to face her again.  
“Use protection.”  
“What?!” He backed away from her as if her words had stung.  
“Don’t guys do that too? Anyway, I’m just kidding big brother. But seriously, promise me you guys won’t do it in this house.”  
“What?! Izzy!” Alec looked appalled.  
“I mean it! I don’t want to hear any of it. I mean, I love Malec and all but can you do the sex over at his place?”  
“Izzy! Seriously?! And what’s Malec?”  
“Magnus and Alec. Your ship name. Don’t you know?” Izzy took her phone and showed him the Malec tags in instagram.  
“Who took all these pictures? You?!” He scrolled down and saw hundreds of pictures of him with Magnus.  
“No big brother, I can’t be everywhere all the time. You guys have fans.”  
“What? Fans?” He looked at the pictures and one caught his eye. Someone had taken a picture of their first kiss. Alec in his Clave jersey and Magnus was wearing the Cheerios’ (name of the cheerleading squad) uniform. Then he got an idea. “Hey, I can download these pictures right?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I just want to save a couple of the pictures, teach me how ok? I’ll get Magnus.”  
“I’ll teach you some other time big brother. I’m finishing up with homework, I’ll continue eating upstairs so you and Magnus can have some alone time.” Izzy stacked her books and placed her plate on top.  
“Thanks Izzy.”  
“Just keep that promise big bro. I don’t want to be up all night.”  
Alec groaned but didn’t promise anything.

———

Alec knocked softly before pushing the door open. Magnus was sprawled on his bed sleeping. His shirt was up. Alec took one good look at the glorious abs before pulling the shirt down. “Magnus?”  
Magnus stirred and opened his eyes to focus on Alec. “Hey”  
“Let’s go eat dinner.”  
“Ok” Magnus placed his arms forward and Alec pulled him up to a standing position. He casually wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist and they headed downstairs. Both careful so they won’t fall down. They walked matching each other’s steps.  
As they ate dinner, Alec looked up at Magnus. “Hey, are you free on Wednesday?”  
“For you? Of course darling, why?”  
“Oh, not for me. Alastair’s asking if he can meet you over dinner. He’s this college guy I met last Friday. He’s also a Clave.” Alec said showing Magnus the text message.  
“Why would he want to have dinner with me?” Magnus said frowning.  
“He wants to meet you. He’s cool though. He said he’d help me get that college scholarship too. It would be nice if someone else would help me instead of Sebastian.”  
“You sure you’re ok with this? He knows you’re my boyfriend right?”  
Alec thought about it. “I.. I’ll tell him you’re my boyfriend then. Besides, he’s ok. I think he’s just a fan. You’re quite popular you know. And very attractive.” Alec looped his arms around the shorter boy’s waist.  
“You sure you won’t be jealous or anything?”  
“It’s just dinner Magnus. Besides, he’s very nice. He seems likable enough. Plus, he’s a friend. There’s no harm if you went out with my friends.”  
“Hmmm, I could put in a good word for you too. Look at you, using your boyfriend to get what you want.”  
“I already have what I want” Alec whispered kissing his jaw. Trailing kisses to his lips.  
“If I do this for you, what do I get in return?” Magnus whispered as Alec’s lips ghosted his.  
“Whatever you want Magnus.” Alec whispered then kissed him in the lips. It started soft and sweet, but slowly Alec’s kiss became intense making Magnus’ breath hitch. They stopped after awhile, foreheads leaning against each other. Slightly panting.  
“You’re such a tease darling.”  
“I’m not teasing Magnus. I mean it. Whatever you want.” Alec kissed him again and Magnus let himself drown, clinging on to his pretty boy.  
“Let’s finish dinner and shower first, ok?” Magnus suggested as they stopped again.  
Alec nodded and continued feeding him quickly.

———

After his shower, Alec got dressed and laid down beside Magnus. They were both quiet for a while. Alec decides to break the silence.  
“About.. last night..” Alec sat up and faced his boyfriend.  
Magnus sat up as well. “Yes Alexander?”  
“About the.. uh.. sex stuff”  
Magnus cringed a bit. Alec had no breaks. His pretty boy was straightforward about everything. And now they’re discussing.. sex. Magnus had never had a discussion like this with any of his exes. “What about it darling?”  
“Magnus.. If.. If you asked me to.. I.. I would.” Alec gazed trustingly into his boyfriend’s eyes.  
But you’re not ready yet, was all Magnus can think. “Alexander” He placed a hand on his pretty boy’s cheek and kissed him tenderly. “It’s not that I’m never going to want anything to happen between us. Cause believe me I do. But, for now, I guess it’s not yet the time.”  
Alec looked disappointed that Magnus had to force himself not to laugh.  
“We can tread thru slowly. There are other things we can do. I.. I have something in mind.”  
“Oh?” Alec looked at him hopefully.  
“I’m thinking, since we’re taking it slow, we’ll start with small things first.”  
“Ok..” Alec wondered what Magnus was talking about.  
Magnus cleared his throat and pretended to fix his eyeglasses as if he was wearing one. “So Alexander.. our lesson for today is ears”  
“Lesson??”  
“You know, like a teacher going about lessons. Professor Bane’s subject is all about the Exploration of Alexander’s anatomy.”  
“Magnus! Anatomy?! Seriously? And you want to be a teacher?”  
“Not my life long dream. It’s just for tonight.”  
Alec groaned.  
“Do you trust me?” Magnus tried again.  
“I do” And Alec meant those two words for all the weight it held.  
Magnus liked the sound of those two words on his pretty boy’s lips. “Lie down and close your eyes.”  
Alec did as he was told. He felt like sleeping beauty waiting for a prince.  
Magnus took a moment to look at Alec. He never thought he’d be this lucky to have him. Slowly he laid down beside him and kissed the side of his lips. Alec turned his head towards him and they kissed slowly. Alec was about to turn towards him when Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder to push him back against the bed again. “Stay still” he whispered.  
Alec nodded his consent, eyes still closed. Magnus kissed his jaw, slowly making his way to his ears. Alec shivered as he felt Magnus breathe on his ear. Then he gasped as he felt something wet brushing the inside of his ear. He grabbed on to Magnus’ arm that was draped across his chest.  
Magnus licked the outside of his ear and slowly made his way in. His pretty boy started moaning softly, trembling against his body. It was good for Magnus. He liked the way his pretty boy reacts to his ministrations. But then, Magnus remembered the way Sebastian had played with Alec’s ear earlier. He had thought at first that the way to stop Alec’s sensitivity was to make him get used to it. But it only seemed to heighten the effect on his pretty boy. He stopped and slowly sat up.  
“Alexander..” He called out to his pretty boy.  
It took a while for the trembling to stop and for Alec to realize that Magnus had called him. He opened his eyes and found Magnus looking at him in an almost guarded way. He sat up immediately, “What is it Magnus?”  
“I’m just.. curious. Are you really this sensitive? I mean, if Sebastian did this to you.. would you.. have the same reaction?” Magnus couldn’t bear the thought. He wants Sebastian to stay away but can’t. And he can’t overcome his jealousy knowing that what he’s doing to Alec now, Sebastian can also do.  
Alec thought about it. “No” he said softly. “I.. I can’t help that my body reacts that way, but.. somehow.. with you.. it’s different..”  
“Different?”  
“It’s.. more.. When it’s you.. I just lose it. Maybe.. maybe it’s because it’s you.. I’m not making any sense, I’m sorry” Alec scratched his head a bit embarrassed.  
“So it’s different when I’m doing it to you?”  
“Yeah.. I.. I like it when it’s you and.. Well, you.. you affect me more. Even just the little things. I.. I can’t control myself when I’m with you. And.. I only want these things with you.”  
Magnus felt his heart flutter at Alec’s words. It was the sweetest thing. Alec wanted it all but only with him. He leaned in to kiss Alec softly and he felt his pretty boy lean in as well.  
“Now where were we?” Magnus murmured as they broke their kiss.  
“I believe the lesson was about ears, Professor Bane.” Alec said unable to suppress a smile.  
“Alexander?” Magnus pulled back and looked at him seriously.  
“Yes?”  
“Don’t call me that again.”  
“You don’t like it? You.. you suggested it!” Alec looked honestly shocked.  
“I take it back, I sound old.”  
“Would you prefer Professor Lightwood?”  
“Angels no! Can we stop it now? Just lie down and be obedient and let me do things to you already!”  
“Patience is a virtue my favorite student.” Alec teased leaning forward using his hand as support.  
“Really Alexander, stop it with this student-teacher kink” Magnus pushed him away.  
“It’s not a kink!” Alec was mildly offended for being pushed away.  
“Professor Bane will get his stick now and beat you with it if you don’t comply.”  
Alec blushed as his mind started to imagine Magnus with round-rimmed eyeglasses, a suit and a stick in his hands.  
“Angels! Student-teacher romance turns you on! Oh my.. my very naughty student!” Magnus leaned in and rubbed him under his chin.  
“What?! No! Magnus! That’s not it!” Alec swatted his hand away.  
“Oh come on now my little student, be a good boy and lie down on the bed for your teacher. Classes will start soon.”  
“Magnus stop it!” Alec was appalled by the thought.  
“There there.. be a good boy else there will be detention for you.”  
“Magnus!”  
“Ok! Just lie down so we can do this!” Magnus rubbed his hands together.  
Alec bit his lip and cautiously slid back to a lying position.  
Magnus kissed him softly as he slowly maneuvered himself on top of his pretty boy. Hands braced on either side, careful not to press too much weight on him. Alec reached out to wrap his arms around him.  
“Teacher..” Alec teased softly.  
Magnus can’t help but smile “What is it my taller-than-me student?”  
Alec had to laugh. “Sorry” he tried to keep a straight face. “Teacher, I have a question.”  
“Aren’t you supposed to raise your hand?”  
Alec raised his hand infront of his face.  
“Ok, Lightwood.”  
Alec removed his hand, grinning sheepishly. “When is the exams? Is there going to be a practical exam about this?”  
“Of course. Tomorrow. You better take notes.”  
“How does the grading system work?”  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure you’ll do well on your.. Examination.”  
“That sounds like some other thing.”  
“Yeah, it does.” Magnus smirked at him.  
“Ok, I’m done with the teacher-student thing.”  
“Already?”  
“Yeah it gets boring after a while.”  
“So can we continue now?”  
“Oh, yeah. Please.. go ahead” Alec relaxed and closed his eyes as Magnus kissed him again. Slowly making his way towards his ear. Alec gasped as he felt Magnus’ tongue inside his ear. He trembled as he clung on to his beautiful boy’s shirt, giving low moans. He remembered to keep it quiet so as not to bother Izzy who’s probably studying in the next room.

———

Izzy was studying when she froze as she heard something. She quickly got an empty cup and placed it on the wall trying to hear what’s going on over the other side. She heard Alec moan and she almost dropped her glass. She barely saved it from crashing on the floor. Laughing, she took her headphones and put them on. She knew that her brother would always listen to her advise. He trusted her completely. And now Magnus was having his fun. She turned her music loud as she continued doing her homework. Shaking her head as she was both happy and slightly disgusted with this revelation. She will never be able to step inside Alec’s bedroom again. It’s been tainted with lovemaking.

———

Alec was so responsive. Even Magnus had to control his breathing as this also seems to turn him on too. His pretty boy had gotten hard and was helplessly grinding against him. Magnus was unsure how far Alec was willing to go with this. He slowly looked at his pretty boy’s face, brushing the hair away from his forehead. Alec opened his eyes and gazed lovingly at him. He needed to ask. “Alexander?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you want me to continue?”  
“Yes.” Alec was sure. He didn’t want Magnus to stop. Not now. He was trembling too much with need that it almost hurts.  
“We’ll just continue like this ok? If you want me to stop, just tell me.”  
“I don’t want you to stop Magnus” Alec grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him. Magnus couldn’t help but grind as well making Alec break the kiss and moan loudly. Magnus quickly covered his lips. “I’m sorry darling but you have to be quiet.”  
Alec’s eyes widened but he nodded. Magnus slowly removed his hand and Alec bit his lip as Magnus continued his onslaught with his ear.  
They kept grinding until Alec felt like he was about to explode “Magnus!” He warned.  
“It’s ok Alexander. Just let go” Magnus whispered against his ear causing Alec to tip over the edge as he experienced his first release. Alec gasped as he felt hot and wet liquid in his underwear. Magnus had not stopped moving as he was chasing his own release as well. Alec trailed kisses on his neck, gently biting and sucking until Magnus moaned as he reached his own release. They continued grinding and panting until they both felt drained.  
Alec swallowed hard. His throat was dry. “Magnus..”  
It took a while for Magnus to respond. “Yes?”  
“That.. that was hot.”  
Magnus laughed. “And that’s just the first lesson.” He reminded him winking.  
“I look forward to my night classes then.”  
“You and your student-teacher kink.”  
“Magnus! It’s not a kink! I despise that word!”  
“My kinky little apprentice.”  
“Magnus!!”  
Magnus laughed as Alec huffed and turned away from him. Cringing as his shorts is still wet.  
“Let’s change clothes and wash them now, ok?” Magnus suggested sitting up.  
Alec nodded “I’ll use the bathroom first.”  
“Ok.” Magnus wanted to go with him but decided not to shock his pretty boy.  
As soon as Alec stood up, he was falling. Magnus quickly caught him. “Hey! You ok?”  
“I.. yeah.. Just a little weak in the knees. It.. It’s my first time.” Alec confessed.  
“Your.. first.. time?” Magnus gaped at him. Surely Alec had touched himself and felt weak after he reached an orgasm. He must have done it before at some point.. right?  
“I.. I’ve never um.. you know.”  
Magnus was shocked through his core. “You’ve never been in a relationship. And you’ve never had any.. any experience.. at all.”  
“You’re weirded out” Alec sighed, pushing away from Magnus. Finding his knees are able to carry his weight now.  
“Who says I’m weirded out.” Magnus denied but was stunned. He barely moved an inch.  
“You want to know why I have never been in a relationship? It’s because of this. Cause.. I didn’t want to feel like there’s something wrong with me. Because I grew up never knowing what I wanted..” Alec paused. He didn’t know what he wanted before.. but now.. “Until you came along.”  
Magnus thought about his words. Alec was so sweet. “Nothing’s wrong with you. Far from it.. You’re just so.. innocent.” Magnus never dreamed his pretty boy would be this innocent. Kissing he understood. But this.. There’s going to be a lot of firsts then.  
“In some ways.. I don’t want you to treat me any different.”  
“But you are different. And it’s a good thing.”  
They were both quiet for a while.  
“I should probably wash up” Alec said gesturing towards the bathroom.  
“Yeah.. go ahead.”  
As soon as Alec had gone, Magnus hugged his arms to himself thinking. He was going to be Alec’s first.. in everything. Why was he weirded out about this again?! He smiled. I’m his first. And I’m going to be his best in everything. I’ll make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cheerios uniform was a Glee reference. It looks like this:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a7/05/7f/a7057f956f9a8ed180e4232086806895.jpg


	38. I Like Me Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can we hang out in the car a bit? It’s still early.”  
> Magnus raised his brows questioningly at him. “Ok.. why?”  
> “I figured we could just hang out here and do stuff.”  
> Magnus smirked. “I’m afraid car sex isn’t an option. My windows aren’t heavily tinted. Although I could have that arranged if you insist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 'I Like Me Better' by Lauv. Enjoy ;)

Alec woke up early the next day smiling. Then he bit his lip as he remembered why. He hadn’t had exactly sex with his beautiful boy but it was his first. He leaned in to kiss Magnus and was surprised to have him kissing back.  
“Good morning darling. Looks like someone woke up in a good mood” Magnus teases.  
“Good morning beautiful. You look like someone who hit the jackpot.”  
“Maybe we could skip school today? Just you and me. Alone.. In this house. Your house, I may add.”  
“Tempting..” Alec considers this. Then fear crept in as he thought of his mom. “I can’t though. Mom will kill me when she finds out I skipped school.”  
“She won’t know”  
“She always does.”  
“How about just a quickie then?” Magnus sits up and pushes Alec on his back.  
“I thought we’re only doing night classes?” Alec asks but doesn’t resist as Magnus leans in and nibbles his ear. He bits his lower lip to stop from moaning.  
“We can have early morning sessions too” Magnus nuzzles at his neck making Alec tremble.  
“Can we do it in under 5mins? I don’t want to be late.”  
Magnus snaps his head up. “You need to give me more time to work here. I might get desperate with that time limit. I may do more than just what’s in store for the second lesson.”  
“What’s the second lesson?” Alec was curious with this whole human anatomy exploration.  
“I was thinking neck but it would be such a small topic. Not much to work with, so I’m making it neck and shoulders.” Magnus trailed his fingers across the collar of Alec’s shirt. Tugging it down slightly and caressing his collarbone.  
“I didn’t know shoulders are erogenous zones too.”  
“Oh My Alexander! Watch that mouth!”  
Alec blushed. “Sorry.”  
“I was kidding. Shall we get on to it?” Magnus was leaning on his chest and Alec was always fond of his morning look. Hair in disarray, ears, neck and hands free of any accessories. He loved it that he can get to see this side of Magnus. One that is not all made up yet. All natural beauty. And Magnus was very beautiful.  
“Ok Magnus. Whatever you want.” He leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips.  
Magnus reciprocates but the kiss quickly turns heated. He can’t get enough of Alec. He kisses his chin, then goes lower to his throat. He tugs at the collar of his shirt to kiss his collarbone. Gently biting as Alec turns his head away to give him more access.  
Alec felt weak with each bite. Magnus trails his hand from his collar down his chest and caresses his palm just over Alec’s nipple, feeling for it behind his shirt. Alec hears himself moan weakly. His senses on high alert with every soft touch.  
Magnus lifts his head to kiss him, as if to silence him as his fingers work on the little nub, rubbing it between his fingers. Alec gasps and tries to break the kiss but Magnus chases him. His hands glide lower, leaving Alec’s nipple clearly visible against the fabric. He slowly slides his hand under his shirt, feeling his abs. He rests his hand on his stomach for a while as he kisses his throat and starts sucking gently at the crook of his neck. Maybe it’s too early for a hickey? So Magnus won’t leave a mark for now. His hand starts moving up, his finger lightly tracing a circle around Alec’s nipple. His pretty boy moans and throws his head back as his body squirms from his touch.  
Magnus kisses his neck all the way up to his ear, “Alexander, you’re being loud. If you continue like this, I may have to stop” He licks inside his ear making Alec whimper softly. Trying his best to quiet down. Magnus pinches him lightly making Alec bite his lower lip, trying but failing to be silent.  
There was a loud knock and both boys stopped and stared at the door half expecting someone to come barging right in.  
“Do you lock your door?” Magnus whispered worriedly.  
“No..” Alec was horrified at the realization and they both scrambled to get out of bed, each taking opposite sides.  
Another knock.  
“I’ll get it.” Magnus volunteered after surveying Alec. His pretty boy is flushed and might make incoherent noise instead of talking.  
Magnus opened the door as Izzy was about to knock again. Her right hand poised in the air.  
“Good morning Izzy! How may I be of assistance to you?” He said brightly.  
“Good morning Magnus. I need to speak to my brother” Izzy scanned the room to find her brother standing by the side of the bed. She gingerly took a step inside the room. “Dear brother of mine, I’m not sure if you remember what I told you last night. But there’s a reason why I insisted you do your.. err.. Extracurricular Activities.. in another venue.”  
“Izzy!” Alec had blushed more and it was fascinating for Magnus. His pale skin had gone strawberry red.  
“The walls are unbelievably thin sweet brother of mine. And if you’re in your right mind, you’d think about not doing anymore this morning. Mom might hear. And I can’t exactly cover for you.”  
“I.. uh.. we..” Alec looked at Magnus.  
“Duly noted Izzy.” Magnus made his most disarming smile.  
Izzy smiled back at him. “Take care of my brother. He’s a V.” She whispered the last part but was sure Alec still heard. She left laughing wickedly.  
Alec had never thought of hurting his sister.. until now. Just a pillow smack right at the back of her head. Or maybe something even softer. Forget it. He can never hurt Izzy.  
“I know that.” Magnus said softly. Almost to himself. He closed the door and looked at Alec.  
“I’ll shower first” his pretty boy offered.  
“Ok” Magnus said, eyes not leaving his.  
“What?” Alec was starting to get uncomfortable under his scrutiny.  
“Nothing.”  
There was something about the way Magnus is staring at him. It made him feel self-conscious. Only Magnus can make him rethink about the way he does his hair, or opting to get a better shirt than just his normal grey crew neck shirts. Slowly he went to go shower thinking about those eyes.  
Magnus made the bed. He’d taken everything lightly. For Alec’s sake. He entertained the jokes, the banters. It was fun. But he’s serious with his intentions on Alec. And it was time that he let Alec know how serious he was.

———

Alec dreaded going to school early. “Magnus?”  
Magnus parked the car and was about to turn off the engine when Alec stopped him. “Yes darling?”  
“Can we hang out in the car a bit? It’s still early.”  
Magnus raised his brows questioningly at him. “Ok.. why?”  
“I figured we could just hang out here and do stuff.”  
Magnus smirked. “I’m afraid car sex isn’t an option. My windows aren’t heavily tinted. Although I could have that arranged if you insist.”  
“What?! No! Magnus! That’s not what I... that’s not.. it isn’t” Alec stammered, cheeks turning bright pink.  
Magnus laughed holding on to his stomach. “I’m kidding of course. You should have seen the look on your face.”  
Alec glared at him.  
“Sorry darling. Sure we can hang out. Need help with homework?” He tried to keep a straight face.  
“Yeah, ok. But just so you know, that was mean Magnus.”  
“I said I was sorry ok. Don’t worry about it. I’ll have it tinted darker on the weekend.”  
Alec rolled his eyes.  
They sat in the car for a few minutes with both of them doing homework that was due for another day. Magnus checked his watch. “We need to go now.”  
“Ok” Alec shoved his books in his bag. They walked to school and he kissed Magnus at the cheek before going over to the Clave. At least he had spent more time with Magnus this morning.  
———

Sebastian had been waiting for Alec. He was late. “Come.” He beckoned Alec to follow him. He led him to the washroom, holding the door open for him. As soon as Alec was inside, he locked the door.  
Alec was surprised to find Charles at the other end of the room. He was looking at his phone which was raised infront of him. Was he taking a picture of them? Or just watching something interesting in his phone?  
Sebastian went to the sink and took out some salonpas from his pocket. He removed his jacket, polo and shirt quietly.  
“I should go” Alec said when Sebastian had pulled off his shirt.  
“No, help me.” Sebastian handed him the salonpas. “My body is sore, put these on me.”  
Alec looked at the pain relief patch, wondering why Sebastian asked him. He could have asked Charles instead. “Where do you want it?”  
“Here” Sebastian pointed to his back, little lower his left shoulder.  
Alec carefully placed the patch as Sebastian pointed to other parts of his body.  
Sebastian loved the way Alec’s fingers would graze his skin when he smoothed out the patch. Such long fingers.  
“Why do you need so many? What happened to you?” Alec asked as his brow furrowed in concentration, smoothing the edges of the patch he had placed on his right shoulder. Sebastian was facing him now. He had placed a total of four patches already.  
“Too much basketball practice” Charles said, his gaze focused intently on his phone.  
Alec glanced up, almost forgetting he was there.  
“Just a few more” Sebastian said pointing to his arm.  
Alec continued placing the patches. After he was done with the last one on his lower back, he stepped back. “You should ease up on playing. You’re hurt.” He suggested, looking at him directly.  
Sebastian grabbed his shirt and looked at Alec curiously. “When I like something, I just keep at it. I don’t stop.”  
Alec shrugged. “At least know your limits. You should take care of yourself.”  
Sebastian cupped Alec’s chin tilting it up. Alec quickly moved away. Sebastian smiled nonetheless. “You take good care of me love.”  
Alec cringed. “We should get going. The bell will ring soon.”  
Sebastian wore his polo and quickly did the buttons. Then took his jacket. Alec opened the door and stepped outside. Sebastian looked over at Charles who nodded at him. He had recorded everything.

———

Alec had been texting James who gave him 1 book report to do. After he finished his lunch, he told Sebastian he needs to go to the library.  
“I’ll go with you” Sebastian said, taking an apple and walking with him.  
Alec got the book ‘The Great Gatsby’ by F. Scott Fitzgerald. They headed out and started looking for the Clave.  
“You like to read?” Sebastian asked. He enjoys strolling around school with Alec.  
“Yeah”  
“What’s your favorite food?”  
“Any”  
Sebastian asked a lot of questions and he responded with mostly any’s. Until he decided he could probably read while walking so he opened the book and started reading. Sebastian fell quiet after noticing his responses were mostly ‘yeah’ and ‘mmhmm’.  
Sebastian wasn’t in the mood for eating his apple when he saw the others. He placed an arm casually around Alec’s shoulders and guided him towards the others. The Clave was walking away from a table. When Alec saw what they had done, his heart sank. There was a freshman guy who was looking down on his tray. His milk carton was ripped open and the contents were dumped all over his sandwich. The poor kid’s lunch was ruined.  
Sebastian noticed Alec looking at the kid so he placed his apple beside the tray and continued walking. He didn’t really care about the kid but he knows Alec will feel bad. The small gesture was Alec’s influence on him. Maybe the pretty boy is good for him. He might grow a heart in his hollow tin chest after all.  
Alec smiled at him. “Hey, I’m thirsty. I’ll just go grab a drink. Do you want me to buy anything for you?”  
It was the most that Alec had spoken to him all thru lunch. “Sure, just the lemon-lime gatorade will be fine” he handed him some money. Sebastian motioned for the others to wait.  
Alec nodded and headed off to buy drinks. He bought a sandwich and 3 drinks. He passed by the lone freshman and carefully pushed the tray aside. “Here.” He handed the sandwich and 1 drink, smiling kindly. He even placed Sebastian’s apple together with the meal. The freshman gaped at him. He grinned and tapped him gently at the shoulder as he walked away.  
Sebastian saw everything and Jonathan need not be told what to do. He already knew the boss was pissed. As Alec approached Sebastian, 2 clave members held him by the arm and wrists.  
Alec was surprised. “Hey.. what.. what’s going on?” He felt a hand on his right shoulder and when he turned to look, he was face to face with Jonathan.  
Jonathan smiled at him as his hand slid lower down his back.  
Alec clenched his fists and tried to move away but failed.  
Jonathan slowly slid his hand on his back pocket, taking his wallet. “How much do you have?”  
“Hey! Give it back!” Alec growled as 2 more guys held him.  
Sebastian was impressed. Alec was strong when he was angry.  
“Oooh a credit card” Jonathan took the card then slipped back the wallet on the polo of Alec’s front pocket. He gave the card to Sebastian as the others let Alec go.  
“Seb, that’s my mom’s. It’s only for emergency.” Alec tried to take the card but Sebastian held his hand up, just out of reach. “Seb, give it back” He looked at him imploringly.  
Sebastian wasn’t easy to coax. “I’ll give it back to you for a price.”  
Alec frowned at him. “It’s mine. Just give it back.”  
“No” Sebastian had leaned forward grabbing Alec by the back of his head as if to kiss him. Alec quickly lowered his head so their foreheads bumped instead. “Hmm.. Have dinner with me then.” He reluctantly let go of the pretty boy.  
Alec snapped his head up. “What?”  
“Have dinner with me tonight and I’ll return it to you by then.” Sebastian waved the card in front of Alec. He tried to snatch it but Sebastian had expected it. He showed it to Alec one more time before discarding it inside his own wallet.  
“Let’s go” Sebastian said, stating that discussion was over and the Clave continued walking. Alec, too stunned, followed them.

———

“Do you have basketball practice today?” Magnus asked as their classmates filed out of the room. It was dismissal time and they were heading out as well.  
Alec licked his lips. He hasn’t mentioned to Magnus about the dinner yet. “No. But listen, I-“  
“Alec, come on” Sebastian was leaning on the doorway waiting for him.  
“Seb, uh.. Give me a minute” Alec closed the door on Sebastian and he grabbed Magnus by the shoulders.  
Sebastian glared at the door in front of him. But, he decided to calm down. He was having a dinner date with Alec after all. What was a minute to wait?

———

“Why is the crustacean waiting for you?” Magnus had his arms folded.  
There was no way to make it sound nicer so Alec just blurted it out. “I have to go to dinner with him.”  
“Excuse me?!”  
“It’s just dinner Magnus.”  
“Just the two of you?”  
“Yeah.. It’s not a date or anything like that.”  
“Yeah, right.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Why are you having dinner with him Alec?”  
Alec winced. Magnus must be really mad at him to call him by his nickname. “It’s a long story and I can’t explain now-“  
“Try me.” His tone had turned cold.  
Alec rubbed his biceps to appease him a little. It wasn’t working. Magnus was giving him a smouldering look. He gulped. “I.. uh.. I got into trouble with the Clave at lunch. And.. Sebastian has my mom’s credit card. He said he’d give it back after dinner.” He waited for Magnus to say something. Anything.  
His right eye twitched. “I’ll get your credit card back.” Magnus moved towards the door but Alec blocked him.  
He can’t let him get involved with these guys. They were dangerous. And he didn’t want anything to happen to Magnus. He won’t be able to forgive himself. “No Magnus.. Please. I’ve got this. Just.. calm down a bit.” Boldly, he tilted his chin up to face him. For a second, Magnus let his vulnerability show. It was all Alec needed as he leaned down and kissed him. “Please trust me Magnus. I’ll take care of this.” He whispered as they pulled a hairsbreadth away after their kiss.  
Magnus sighed. “I’ll pick you up after.”  
“Yes, please.” Alec kissed him again pulling him closer to his body by grabbing his waist. He leaned against him making Magnus bend backwards slightly Magnus let his hands dangle at the sides. Enjoying Alec’s dominating kiss.  
The door flung open. “Time’s up!” Sebastian announced, sucking in a deep breath as he saw Alec kissing Magnus in a way that was obviously all Alec’s doing. “Alec, you’re coming with me now.”  
Alec helped Magnus stand upright again before letting go of the kiss. “Later then.”  
Magnus smiled at him. “Sure darling.”  
Alec slowly followed Sebastian, but stopped and kissed Magnus at the cheek. “Bye”  
“Bye.” Magnus was grinning at him.  
Sebastian has had enough and grabbed Alec’s forearm. Alec turned his head back and waved at Magnus. Magnus waved back. Sebastian was seething.

———

Alec was playing with his food. Sebastian had brought him to a fancy French restaurant and he kept worrying how much he was going to pay. But Sebastian told him that it was his treat and he didn’t need to think about it.  
“If you don’t like it, we can order something else.”  
“No, it’s ok. I guess I’m still full.” Alec said absentmindedly. Surely an hour has passed. It would be ok to go home now right?  
“Let’s move to dessert. How about Tiramisu?”  
“Ok.”  
Sebastian frowned. Alec wasn’t good company tonight. He wasn’t even trying. He cleared his throat. “Listen, Alec. I know the deal was to have dinner with me. But if you’re not going to make this a pleasant dinner experience for me, then the deal is off.”  
That got his attention. “I’m sorry Seb. I guess I’m not a fan of frog legs and whatever this is.”  
“Caviar. I see. How about smoked salmon?”  
“No its ok. Let’s go to dessert. Tiramisu is ok.”  
Sebastian ordered then gazed back at Alec. Alec smiled at him. Angels he was gorgeous. Sebastian would have given anything to trade places with Magnus.  
“So, you like this place?” Alec attempted to make nice. He didn’t want to go on another dinner with this guy.  
“Yeah. I love the French cuisine. How about you?”  
“I love Italian more. I like pizza. Just really good bread, tomato sauce, and cheese.”  
“Your taste is quite simple.”  
“Simple but it needs to be good. It has to be the best.” Like Magnus. Nothing about Magnus was mediocre.  
They talked more and Alec found they have different interests. They almost have nothing in common. Save for basketball. Well, he and Magnus have nothing in common too. His thoughts always wander to Magnus and he tried to listen patiently at Sebastian. He wished it would be time to go soon.

———

Magnus sat across the restaurant. He had parked his car a bit far from the venue. Just around the next block as it was hard to find a parking space. He waited under a shed for Alec and Sebastian to finish their dinner. He had texted his pretty boy that he will be waiting just across the street. He could smell the faint smell of hot pavement getting wet. Little droplets of rain had started pouring. He groaned. He didn’t bring an umbrella. Great. His hair will get ruined. His phone vibrated. Alec said that he’ll be right out. He stood up, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

———

Alec saw that it was raining and got out his umbrella from his backpack. He held it out for Sebastian and together they stepped out. He saw Magnus across the street and he instantly smiled. He was about to go when Sebastian stopped him, holding him lightly by the arm.  
“I’m going to get wet if you leave me here.”  
Alec looked up at the umbrella and placed the handle on Sebastian’s hand. “Take it.”  
Sebastian took the umbrella as Alec shrugged out of his jacket. “Thanks for dinner. It was fun.” Alec said politely smiling up at him.  
“I’m glad you had fun. Here.” He gave him back his mom’s credit card.  
Alec took it and carefully tucked it in his wallet. “See you tomorrow.” He waved as he stepped out of the umbrella. He used his jacket as a shield against the rain and crossed the street towards Magnus.  
Sebastian looked on as Alec went back to Magnus. Hopefully, they’ll be breaking up soon.

———

“Magnus” Alec leaned in to brush his lips softly against his.  
“Alexander”  
“Where did you park?”  
“Way over there.” He pointed towards the next block.  
“Come on” Alec settled beside Magnus. Covering him with his jacket.  
“It’s pouring. Let’s wait awhile.”  
“It’s ok, I got you. Grab my waist and we’ll run for it. Ready?”  
Magnus grabbed on to his waist as Alec adjusted the jacket carefully on top of his coiffed hair.  
“One, “ Alec counted. “Two, three!” Together they ran thru the rain. They still got wet but it didn’t matter much to Magnus. His hair was now falling over his eyes but he couldn’t care less. By the time they reached the car, their hair was damp and their clothes half soaked. They got in laughing. Alec took out his handkerchief and dried Magnus’ face and arms. Magnus smiled as Alec took off his polo and dried himself with it.  
“Did you enjoy yourself at dinner?”  
“Not really. Kept thinking of you instead.” Alec confessed, using his polo as a makeshift towel to dry his hair.  
“He was that boring?”  
“We don’t have much in common except basketball. I can’t contribute much to our conversation. He must have found me dull.”  
“We don’t have anything in common either. But you’re fun when you’re with me.” Magnus pointed out although he was pleased.  
“I guess you have a different effect on me then. I like me better when I’m with you” Alec shrugged.  
Magnus smiled at the thought. “Ready to go home darling?”  
“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering how Sebastian did that forehead thing almost kiss, it was inspired by this. 3:46 XD  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvDc0G8PFLE
> 
> And the Rain scene with Magnus and Alec.. inspired by The Classic (2003) XD  
> https://youtu.be/qfNmgTy3gjI


	39. I Want To Get Louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Magnus.. I want more.. please..”  
> “Are you sure Alexander?” Magnus murmured as he continued kissing along his pretty boy’s shoulder.  
> “Angels yes! I’m sure. I.. I want to..”  
> “If you’re sure, I just need you to promise me one thing. If you can do that, I’ll give you more” his voice had turned husky now.  
> “Ok..” Alec breathed. He was ready to promise anything. Give Magnus anything he’d ask for. Any.. damned.. thing!  
> “I want you to promise me you won’t be loud Alexander. No matter what.. happens.. can you give me your word?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Capital Letters" by Hailee Steinfeld & BloodPop.  
> I also reused the song Slow hands.. cause I thought it was really sexy to listen to when having.. umm.. yeah.. so that's the warning. It's the most I've written so far. So please bear with me.  
> This chapter was really tough to write. I had to take several breaks ;)  
> Enjoy :)

“Do you mind if I play some music?” Magnus asked swiping at his phone.  
“No. What for? Can’t sleep?” Alec asked.  
“Just to set the mood.” Magnus played the song Slow Hands by Niall Horan. He had put up his playlist and set his phone on the bedside table.  
“Mood for what?”  
“Alexander, are you tired?” Magnus lay on his side now facing Alec.  
They were in bed and Magnus had dimmed the lights.  
“Not really. Why?” Alec lay on his back, his face turned towards Magnus. The soft glow of the lights cast shadows on Magnus’ chest. They wore silk pajamas tonight. Something that Magnus had shopped for the day before. Magnus wore a maroon colored one. The buttons were only half way done, revealing his well toned chest. Alec had only left the top button open in his white colored silk pajamas.  
“I want you to tell me a story.” Magnus played with the second button of Alec’s pajama. Not really unbuttoning it.  
“Once upon a time, in a faraway land. There lived a young handsome prince-“  
“Not that kind of story” Magnus playfully smacked his chest.  
“Oh.. what story do you want then?”  
“I want you to tell me everything that happened during lunch” Magnus had opened his second button and was trailing his hand towards the third.  
“Okayy.. hmm.. I went to the library to get a book.”  
“You were alone?” Third button open.  
“No.. uh.. Sebastian was with me.. we were just walking” Alec’s brow furrowed as Magnus seems to be concentrating on his buttons opening his pajama half way now.  
“Just walking huh.. what happened next?” Fourth button open.  
“We saw the Clave by the cafeteria.. and they were just leaving a crime scene. There was a- ahhh” Alec gasped as Magnus pushed his finger inside his belly button after opening the fifth button.  
Magnus stopped and looked at him warily. “There was a what now?”  
Alec blinked at him. Magnus was unmoving. His finger still dipped inside his belly button.. “There.. there was a freshman.” Alec said softly.  
“A little louder Alexander, I can’t hear you properly.” His finger has left its current position and was trailing up Alec’s abs. Magnus opened the left flap of his pajama, reveling the sight of Alec’s half bare torso. He opened it up more to expose the left nipple.  
Alec cleared his throat and spoke a little louder. “There was a.. a freshman.. k-kid..” he stammered, unable to continue as Magnus had started playing with the exposed nipple. He had trapped it between his index and middle finger and was slowly tugging it.  
Magnus arched his brow at him as he leaned closer. His chest now on top of Alec’s right arm. “This freshman. Is he cute?” He rolled the nipple between his thumb and index finger now.  
Alec moaned. “Magnus! Ahhh..”  
“Answer the question Alexander”  
“Ahhhh.. wha-what question?”  
“Is he cute?” Magnus was now looking for the right nipple that was still hiding in the pajama. He felt around for it, kissing Alec’s chest. He seems to kiss a softer spot and he focused on that spot for a while.  
“Wh-who?” Alec had trouble thinking. His hands gripped the satin sheets of the bed. Magnus was being unfair. The Silk pajamas were terribly thin. He could feel his warm breath on his skin.  
“Its your story Alexander. You mentioned a freshman. Now, who is this kid? Is he cute?” Magnus was now pleased to find that his efforts had paid off. The nipple was no longer in hiding and was proud and erect behind the fabric. He gently took it between his teeth, tugging slightly.  
“I.. I don’t know who— unnhhhh! - who he is- ahh! Magnus!”  
“Darling.. are you calling me? or is that the name of the kid?” Magnus teased as he stopped his assault on the right nipple. His fingers worked on the other exposed nipple. He repeatedly tapped his index finger on it. It drove Alec insane. Squirming from his touch.  
“I- I don’t know the —- ahhh! - name of the k-kid.”  
“So this nameless kid, is he cute?” Magnus asked, kissing his jaw all the way up to his ear.  
“No! He’s.. ahhh! No.. not cute.. not.. ahhh! He’s not ahhh” Alec could barely finish his sentences as Magnus nibbled on his ear. His tongue flicking inside, licking and pushing in.  
“Good. So just a regular kid huh?” Magnus kissed the side of Alec’s face now.  
“Yeah, just a regu- ahhh!”  
Magnus had lightly pinched his exposed nipple. “Tell me what happened next Alexander”  
Alec tried to remember what happened at lunch that seems to be a million years ago. “The clave had messed up the.. the kid’s lunch”  
Magnus had now attacked his neck. “Poor kid” he murmured in between kisses and bites.  
“Seb gave his apple but.. i thought I’d buy the kid a decent meal.. mmm.. Magnus.. that feels good.” Alec mumbled as he moved his head to give his boyfriend better access.  
Magnus had gently sucked his neck. His hand covering the exposed nipple had started to descent. Fingers sinking into the downward dip in between Alec’s abs. He settled his hand just above the waistband. Palms flat, feeling his pretty boy’s abs.  
“On with your story Alexander” He trailed kisses to his throat then down his collarbone.  
Alec’s face scrunched up. “Where.. where was I?”  
“You were thinking of buying the regular kid some decent meal.” His hands caressed his stomach, gently brushing the inside of his pajama bottoms.  
“Right.. uh.. so I.. I bought him some sand—unnnhhhh!” Alec lost all thought and focused only on the feeling of the warm hands that cupped his underwear.  
Magnus stroked him once as if measuring his length. Alec moaned as he unconsciously thrust his hips upwards.  
“Magnus.. I want more.. please..”  
“Are you sure Alexander?” Magnus murmured as he continued kissing along his pretty boy’s shoulder.  
“Angels yes! I’m sure. I.. I want to..”  
“If you’re sure, I just need you to promise me one thing. If you can do that, I’ll give you more” his voice had turned husky now.  
“Ok..” Alec breathed. He was ready to promise anything. Give Magnus anything he’d ask for. Any.. damned.. thing!  
“I want you to promise me you won’t be loud Alexander. No matter what.. happens.. can you give me your word?” Magnus raised himself up on his hands to look directly at him.  
“Ok..” Alec nodded his understanding.  
“Good.” Magnus claimed his lips in a slow, languid kiss.  
Alec was losing it. It was sweet torture. He wanted Magnus to move but their bodies weren’t even touching. Magnus was only kissing him and he was already burning with desire. When Magnus broke the kiss to go lower, Alec bit his lip to lessen the noise he was making.  
Magnus did not fully unbutton his pajama, leaving the last button intact. His upper garment barely clung to him as Magnus pushed the fabric off his shoulders. He tried to shrug it off but Magnus pushed him back down. His arms trapped on the half pulled down sleeves. His chest fully exposed for Magnus to explore. And his beautiful boy took his time worshipping his body. Gently kissing inch by inch as he travelled lower.  
Finally, Magnus tugged at his waistband and pulled down his pajama bottoms and boxers in one go. He lifted his hips up slightly and blushed as he felt the cool draft of the aircon, breeze through his erection.  
“Alexander..” Magnus purred as his hands stroke his length.  
Alec melted and couldn’t keep his eyes away. And Magnus gazed up at him, his hand covering his erection. His lips hovering on the tip and his tongue licked the slit. Alec moaned and threw his head back. Magnus was so hot.  
“Remember your promise Alexander” Magnus reminded as he waited for his pretty boy to gather his wits and look at him again.  
Alec drew out a shaky breath. “Yes..” he forced himself to look down again. As soon as they made eye contact, Magnus lowered his mouth on him.  
Alec moaned and quickly covered his mouth with one hand. Magnus hummed his appreciation of Alec’s efforts on being quiet. It sent off waves of pleasure all over Alec’s body. Slowly, Magnus went lower. Trying to take on Alec’s full length, inch by inch. Tasting Alec’s pre-cum. Halfway thru, he pulled away with an obscene pop. He moved Alec’s cock slightly to be able to lick up from the base to the tip. His tongue flicked just below the head and Alec was already writhing in bliss. He took him again in his mouth and started to slowly take him all the way. Savoring the feeling of Alec on his mouth. He relaxed his throat so he wouldn’t gag as he fully managed to get all of him. Then he bobbed his head and his pretty boy was thrashing.  
“Magnus! I.. I.. ahhh” Alec was near. He could feel himself exploding. He tried to push Magnus away. To warn him that he was about to come.  
Magnus slapped his hand away and sucked hard. Alec covered his mouth and there was a muffled scream as he came all over Magnus’ mouth.  
Magnus took everything Alec gave him until his pretty boy became soft. He pulled away and crawled gently up to his boyfriend. “Alexander.. are you alright?” He wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
Alec felt light headed. “Magnus..” he whispered weakly.  
“Hey.. talk to me.. do you want me to get you anything? water?”  
“No.. just.. give me a second.” Alec closed his eyes and waited for his heart to calm down. When he felt in control again he opened his eyes. His beautiful boy was looking at him worriedly.  
“I’m ok.” He smiled reassuringly. He cupped his cheek and kissed him.  
Magnus was beyond relieved to hear that. He hummed softly but was surprised to be maneuvered to lie down on his back. Alec had quickly changed their positions and he was on top now.  
“Alexander! You don’t have to -ahhhhh!”  
It was Magnus’ turn to moan as Alec cupped his throbbing cock.  
“I have to Magnus.. it’s only fair” Alec whispered as he leaned down to trail kisses all over Magnus. His face, his throat. “I want you Magnus.” Alec gently sucked his neck and Magnus gave him full access to it.  
“Alexander.. make it fast.. I.. I’m not going to last..” Magnus pleaded. He was already hard and about to come when he had given his pretty boy a blowjob. Anything could set him off by now.  
“Same rules Magnus. Promise not to be loud.” Alec reminded as he tugged at Magnus’ pajama and boxers. Magnus was leaking pre-cum by now. Alec went down and gently grabbed his cock.  
His hand is so big, Magnus thought as he neared the edge.  
Alec had only seen his own cock and he was in awe of Magnus. He was.. large. And he felt really warm in his hand. He remembered Magnus had licked him so he followed as his beautiful boy had done. He licked him from the base to the head. Licking the slit. He was about to put him in his mouth when Magnus stopped him. “I’m gonna come” he warned.  
“I want to taste you then” without further adieu, he took his cock in his mouth. Just the head. Surprisingly, Magnus had filled his mouth and he tried not to gag as his initial reflex wanted him to. He tried to go lower and felt his eyes water at the feeling of being full. He moaned as he felt his cock twitch and Magnus could no longer hold back.  
Alec’s mouth was so warm and wet, he couldn’t stop himself from his own release as it tore thru his body.  
Alec could taste Magnus. He wanted every drop of him. Magnus was thrusting his hips as he came hard into his pretty boy’s mouth. When Alec felt Magnus go soft, he let him go and snuggled next to him. He pulled up both their pajama bottoms.  
Magnus hugged him, settling just on top of his shoulder. He had his arm around him. And they smiled lazily at each other.  
“Goodnight darling”  
“Goodnight beautiful”

———

The next day, they were walking in school. Alec kissed his cheek and headed for the Clave. Magnus walked with him.  
“Hey, I can go there by myself.” Alec said stopping to hold Magnus back.  
“I need to talk to Sebastian.” Magnus said simply then resumed walking.  
“Wait, Magnus! Why?” He tried to overtake his beautiful boy but he was quick to dodge him.  
“Just need to clear some things.”  
“What things?”  
“I’ll tell you later.”  
When they reached the Clave, Jonathan quickly blocked them crossing his arms. The others looked on.  
“Look who we have here” Jonathan sneered. He reached out to grab Magnus by the collar. Alec grabbed his wrist before he can even touch Magnus.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Alec growled, placing himself in between them.  
“Pretty boy, you’re touching me. That’s nice but let’s continue that later ok? Right now I have to deal with spikey here” Jonathan moved sideways to get to Magnus but Alec blocked him.  
“Back off!” Alec didn’t let go of his wrist, gripping it tight as he moved forward. Their chests bumping.  
“You’re going to take me on now pretty boy? All because of that filth?”  
“Don’t call him that!” Alec pushed him back hard.  
Jonathan quickly recovered and was about to push back when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. It was Sebastian.  
“What do you want Magnus?” Sebastian asked looking directly at him.  
“Let’s talk. Alone.” Magnus was calm. Alec glanced at him wishing he knew what he was thinking. Magnus had insisted to hear the full story about what happened during lunch when they were driving to school. He wondered what Magnus would do.  
“Follow me.” Sebastian tilted his head to the side and they both walked towards the halls.  
Alec wanted to follow too but he respects Magnus’ wish for privacy.  
“Looks like you’re all alone now pretty boy.” Jonathan whispered dangerously.  
“You don’t scare me.”  
“Oh really?” Jonathan snapped his fingers and 3 clave members were hovering behind him.  
“Can’t fight on your own?” Alec arched his brow.  
“They’re just to make sure you won’t run away.”  
“Yeah, I’m sure.”  
“Ok guys, I don’t know what you’re planning but athletes aren’t allowed to fight in school.” Charles stood beside Alec. Sebastian will be mad if he let the pretty boy get beaten up.  
“What do you expect us to do then?” Jonathan demanded.  
“We’ll wait for Sebastian. For now, let’s all just sit.” He gestured towards a bench and he and Alec sat down.

———

“I want you to let Alec go. He doesn’t have to be with the Clave at all times. That’s just your stupid rule.” Magnus said quickly as Sebastian turned to face him. They were inside an empty classroom and Sebastian had just closed the door.  
“And why would I do that?” He challenged him.  
“Because if you don’t, I’ll make a tarpaulin with your face on it. Particularly, this picture.” Magnus showed him his phone. On the screen was Sebastian sitting by the foot of a bed with his eyes closed. His clothes down to his shoes were splattered with vomit. “I’ll even handout flyers in the street. Put them on lamp posts, maybe submit it in the newspaper. It might make the funnies section.”  
“Is this the only copy of this picture?”  
“Of course.” I was born yesterday too.  
“And you’ll delete it with no backup once I agreed to this deal?”  
“Yes.” You wish.  
Sebastian gave him back his phone and seems to ponder for a bit. “Ok. We have a deal.”  
Magnus deleted the photo, letting Sebastian see as he deleted it in his trash as well.  
They both went out wordlessly.

———

Alec stood up as Magnus and Sebastian came back.  
“Let’s go Alexander” Magnus said walking up to him, ignoring Jonathan who stood dangerously close.  
Alec went over to his boyfriend but Jonathan held him back, his hand on his chest.  
“It’s ok.” Sebastian said as he took a seat beside Charles.  
Jonathan slowly removed his hand and looked questioningly at Sebastian.  
Alec didn’t bother asking. He was just glad to be with his boyfriend as they walked over to where Raj and the others were.  
“Whoa! Guess who’s back!” Jace cheered.  
“Alec’s back!” Simon held his fist up and Alec fist bumped him.  
“It worked?” Raj asked Magnus.  
“Of course. He fell for it. Hook, line, and sinker. You know, sea creatures have a tendency to fall into a certain pattern.” Magnus said proudly.  
“What did you guys talk about?” Alec was now curious as he took as seat beside his beautiful boy.  
“Your freedom for the deletion of a certain picture. Raj, would you care to show us your copy?”  
Grinning, Raj showed them the picture of Sebastian covered in barf.  
“You took his picture that night?” Alec was suprised but happy about it.  
“I did” Magnus said. “I wanted to use it as leverage. But you needed saving so..”  
“My hero..” Alec rolled his eyes.  
“I’m your batman.. and you’re my little boy Robin”  
“Guys please, you make batman and Robin sound dirty” Jace complained.  
“Fine. I’m Vegeta and Alec’s my Bulma.”  
“Full metal alchemist Ed will beat you head on. I’ll be Ed and Alec’s my brother Al.”  
“Hey! Even our son Trunks can beat your ass any time! And.. Alec ‘s mine! Back off!” Magnus stepped to the side as if on a face off with Jace.  
Jace stepped in front of him, challenging him. “Make me!”  
“Sheeesh guys, knock it off. I’m not some trophy you can play for to win” Alec laughed.  
Both boys ignored him, circling each other slowly.  
Magnus turned a little to his left curving his hands as if there was an invisible ball in between them. Then he quickly rotates forward doing a very good impression of Son Goku’s kame hame wave.  
Jace was taken aback and was going to hit back with his own Edward Elric impression of transmutation but he got lost trying to remember how Ed does his thing, so he just looked at Magnus.  
Magnus frowned at him. His brows twitching together as if to tell him to just get on with it.  
Jace didn’t know how the whole hand thing works and he stops trying. Eyes wide and he puffed his cheeks to stop himself from laughing.  
Magnus turned his right hand up and gave him the middle finger.  
Jace attempted to mimic the move, giving him the middle finger as well then bursts out laughing.  
“I told you, Dragonball Z would beat full metal alchemist’s ass every single time.” Magnus said smugly.  
“You win this round only” Jace said taking his seat again.  
“Captain America will beat both of you to a pulp” Alec said, moving his forearm forward as if he was holding a shield.  
“You just like his muscles. Admit it” Raj pointed out.  
Magnus laughed. “No wonder you’re in love with my body!”  
“Hey! Yours is better.” Alec blushed but he’s not ashamed to admit it. His beautiful boy was gorgeous.  
“Sheeesh, get a room.” Jace made a retching sound.  
“Oh we will” Magnus smiled ominously.  
Raj, Simon and Jace groaned.  
“Too much information Magnus.” Jace grumbled.


	40. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. That's How You F*ing Spell Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alec is with his boyfriend now. Sebastian told me they went out for ice cream.” Alastair said playing with Magnus’ earring. It was a dangling cross earring Magnus wore on his right ear. His left ear was bare. Maybe I’ll check the jewelry store later, buy him a really fancy one.  
> “Sebastian is not Alec’s boyfriend, I am” Magnus said trying to simmer down his anger.  
> Alastair arched his brow. “You’re Sebastian’s boyfriend?”  
> “No! I am Alec’s boyfriend.” Magnus said moving away from him realizing that Alastair didn’t know this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song 'FRIENDS' by Anne-Marie & Marshmello.  
> Chapter wherein people get confused as to who are friends, who are boyfriends, platonic relationships, one-sided love..  
> Alec is going to get hurt again in this chapter. It gets worse from here too. It’s a violent fic. So help me tag. Please.  
> Anyway, I want to post the next chapter soon. But its really tough to write. Happy weekend! Enjoy :)

“So tonight? I’ll pick you up at the gym after the dinner?” Magnus asked Alec. P.E. was over and they already had their stuff. The clave will be coming to the gym any minute now.  
“No, it’s ok. I don’t want you to hurry with your dinner just to get me. I can ride the train home.”  
“I don’t want you to”  
“I insist. Besides, it’s just for tonight. Go have fun. Alastair said it will be his treat.”  
“I really wish you’d come with us.”  
“Yeah, I want to. But Seb said we have to practice today. It’s ok Magnus. I’ll see you at home ok?” Alec leaned over to kiss him by the cheek.  
“Ok, if you’re sure.” Magnus waved goodbye and walked away. His phone had an incoming skype call. He wore his wireless earphones and answered the call.  
“Hey mom! What’s up?”  
“Hi dear, how are you?” Mrs. Bane was in her office.  
“I’m good. Classes just finished. I’m heading to the library to get some books for Alec.”  
“Oh, can you talk now? I want to discuss to you that thing you asked me about last week.”  
“Yes! Of course!” Magnus said eagerly, sitting at a nearby bench. He had been asking his mom to let him have his own place. Just a small unit with a kitchen. Nothing fancy. He can decorate the place himself.  
Mrs. Bane sighed and looked meaningfully at her son.  
Magnus frowned. Is she going to cry about it? Maybe the financial situation will be hard. “Mom, if there’s any problem, I won’t push for it. I mean, its ok-“  
“No, Magnus. It’s just.. my little boy is all grown up” his mom whispered tearing up.  
“Awwww, mom!” Magnus smiled. His mom was very sweet.  
“I have a friend who’ll come by at Jocelyn’s tomorrow and show you some units. You can pick out which one you want.” Mrs Bane sniffed.  
“Really?! Ok! Can I bring Alec along?”  
“You can bring your friends over Magnus. It’s going to be your bachelor’s pad after all” his mom cried more.  
“Mom.. I’m an adult now. You don’t have to worry so much.” Magnus chuckled.  
“I know. I guess I really miss you dear.”  
“I miss you too mom.. maybe you could come visit here?”  
“I want to dear. I’ll let you know ok? Listen, I have to go now. I’ll send you the contact details. I love you.”  
“I love you too mom. Bye”  
“Bye dear”  
Magnus tucked away his phone in his pocket and grinned. He can’t wait to have his own loft. Soon, he will be getting Alec alone.

———

Alec was buying some drinks from the vending machine just outside the gym. The machine was conveniently placed near the door so he didn’t have to go too far. Alastair was on his way to the high school building to meet up with Magnus when he noticed him.  
“Alec!” He called out striding over to him. Alec had opened his drink and faced him.  
Alec smiled. “Hey, Alastair” he semi waved his drink and brought it to his lips gulping it down.  
He’s hot, Alastair thought as he casually looked up and down the shirtless Alec.  
“We have basketball practice. I don’t normally walk around topless” Alec joked when he noticed him looking at his torso.  
“Oh, that explains it then” he gave him a sheepish grin. “Where’s Sebastian?”  
“He’s inside. Do you want me to call him for you?”  
“No.. its ok. I was heading over to see Magnus now.”  
“Ah yeah, the dinner.” Alec said smiling at his friend.  
“Any tips? You know, what’s his favorite food? Or anything we can talk about?”  
“He loves food. Likes desserts too. You can never go wrong with a sweet treat. Hmmm.. I guess you can talk to him about anything. Maybe music. Or dancing.”  
“Nice! Thanks for the tips. You must know him really well.”  
“Yeah, I’d like to think so too. There’s always something new that I learn from him everyday.” Alec smiled shyly. Well, his beautiful boy had been teaching him.. stuff.  
“Listen, I just want to know. Magnus is single right?”  
“Oh! About that.. Magnus is-“ Alec was cut off by Sebastian who appeared from nowhere.  
“There you are love!” Sebastian had grabbed Alec by the shoulder and pulled him close to nuzzle his ear.  
“Seb!” Alec gasped almost spilling his drink. He never liked it when Sebastian grabs him. Ever since that day he found out about his ear, he would take advantage of every opportunity to whisper in his ear. Specially while playing basketball.  
Alastair thought they were a very cute couple. He checked his watch. “Listen, I have to go. Don’t want to be late and give a poor first impression”  
“Oh, right. Have fun” Alec said in the midst of pushing Sebastian away. His arm pushing against Sebastian’s abs as his other hand pushed his chest.  
“Will do!” Alastair gave one last wave and walked away, shaking his head. He had never seen Sebastian so smitten.  
Sebastian had been listening in on the conversation from the other side of the door. When he heard Alastair asking about Magnus, he knew he had to interrupt before Alec gave anything away. He was right on time. “I am having fun” Sebastian admitted pulling Alec closer and trying to blow at his ear.  
“I wasn’t referring to you!” Alec gasped. Sebastian was awfully persistent today. It was tough to get away as they were both topless and sweaty. His arms and hands kept slipping as he tried to free himself.  
“Come now, let’s continue our play inside” Sebastian pulled away slightly as he noticed Alastair walking away.  
Alec sighed as he successfully untangled Sebastian from him. He wished he could have joined Magnus and Alastair over dinner but Sebastian had insisted they practice today. He always left a change of sportswear in his locker for times like this. Sebastian tends to give him last minute heads up about practices. At least the whole team was playing today. He bent over to get Sebastian’s drink and gave it to the taller boy, ducking quickly when Sebastian attempted to place an arm around his shoulder. They went back inside.

———

Magnus finished his homework and got out of the library. He went over to the high school building to find Alastair had been waiting for him.  
“Hi! Sorry, am I late?” Magnus smiled warmly at Alec’s friend.  
“Hey! It’s ok, I just got here too” Alastair felt nervous. This was Magnus Bane. He had been his biggest fan since he saw him first dancing in high school. He was 2 years his junior and they never had the chance to properly meet. Magnus was always taken and he didn’t have any friend of friends to get closer to him. But all that’s changed because of Alec. Alec was an angel and probably his best friend now.  
“So! What do you want to do?” Magnus asked curiously. He wants to be close to this guy who would be helping his boyfriend get into the college team.  
“Oh, I was thinking dinner in this great cafe known for their sweet desserts.”  
“Sweets.. Great! Do you want me to drive?” Magnus offered.  
“Sure! I’d offer but cars are more comfy than bikes” Alastair had the 2018 Indian Scout Bobber. It was a nice motorbike but judging from Magnus, the guy would probably not want to mess his hair in the helmet.. or the wind.  
“Cool! Maybe you can give me a ride sometime.” He led the way to the carpark.  
“Yeah, definitely.” Alastair couldn’t wait to ride him. It wasn’t what Magnus meant but Alastair walked behind a little bit to check the boy out. Even in his school uniform, Magnus had a different way of carrying himself. Broad shoulders, narrow waist, nice and tight tushy. His biceps show when he casually holds his arm up to massage the back of his neck. “I could give you a massage if you want. You seem tired.” Alastair walks beside him again just in time to not get caught ogling.  
“Oh! That’s nice of you. But I’m good. Just spent a few hours bent over homework in the library so my neck feels a bit stiff” Magnus said glancing at him.  
Magnus’ choice of words weren’t helping. Alastair was dying inside. How Alec can maintain being just friends with someone as hot as Magnus was beyond him. “Ok. It’s not a big deal. I love giving massages.”  
They got into the car and drove off.

———

[*number displayed*]  
Hi Magnus

[Magnus]  
Who is this?

[*number displayed*]  
My bad, this is Sebastian Verlac

[Magnus]  
Yes Sebastian?

[Sebastian]  
How’s it going with your date?

[Magnus]  
It’s not a date. Just dinner.

[Sebastian]  
Really? Because Alec thinks we’re only eating ice cream too but it’s a date.

[Magnus]  
You wish.

[Sebastian]  
Your boyfriend’s really sweet.

There was a video. Magnus frowned and excused himself for a while. Alastair was in the middle of his story. Another one of the Clave games wherein he was the hero who saves the day. Magnus was getting bored so he had entertained the crustacean. He went to the boy’s room and watched the video. It was a small clip of a shirtless Sebastian with Alec applying some salonpas on his torso. Well that was indeed sweet of Alec. It was frustrating to see his pretty boy doing this. Sebastian was pushing it.

[Magnus]  
Looked like you were the only one having fun

[Sebastian]  
Oh come on. Don’t be that way. You’re no fun.

[Magnus]  
I’m hilarious. Just ask Alec.

[Sebastian]  
Why would I do that?

[Magnus]  
It’s fun.

[Sebastian]  
Are you breaking up with Alec?

[Magnus]  
Bite me

[Sebastian]  
If I did, would you break up with him then?

[Magnus]  
Never in a thousand centuries.

[Sebastian]  
That’s pretty long

[Magnus]  
I know. Goodbye Sebastian.

[Sebastian]  
Wait!

[Magnus]  
What?

[Sebastian]  
If I made sure that Alec gets that college scholarship, will you break up with him then?

[Magnus]  
I’ll think about it

[Sebastian]  
Really?

[Magnus]  
Of course not. Now goodbye Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed as he reviewed their conversation. He didn’t get the response he was hoping for but it would have to do.

———

Magnus checked his hair and went back to Alastair. He continued politely with the conversations for a few more minutes before checking his watch. It was late, he wants to surprise Alec by picking him up after basketball practice.  
“Listen, Alastair, this was fun but I need to go back to school now. I’ll drop you off too. I want to pick up Alec. Basketball practice must be over now” Magnus said taking some cash and placing it on the table.  
“Alec is with his boyfriend now. Sebastian told me they went out for ice cream.” Alastair said playing with Magnus’ earring. It was a dangling cross earring Magnus wore on his right ear. His left ear was bare. Maybe I’ll check the jewelry store later, buy him a really fancy one.  
“Sebastian is not Alec’s boyfriend, I am” Magnus said trying to simmer down his anger.  
Alastair arched his brow. “You’re Sebastian’s boyfriend?”  
“No! I am Alec’s boyfriend.” Magnus said moving away from him realizing that Alastair didn’t know this. Alec should have already told him. And here Magnus was being all charming. He must have thought he was flirting back! Good grief! Magnus could feel a migraine settling in.  
“How can that be?” He was dumbfounded. “Why would Alec agree to set you up on a date with me if he was your boyfriend?”  
“He didn’t. He agreed for you and I to have dinner. Clearly you have misunderstood.” Magnus said standing up for his boyfriend. Alec would never set him up on a date. It was dinner. Other people might have different interpretations of that but with Alec, Magnus was sure his pretty boy mentioned only dinner.  
“No..” but one look at Magnus’ sinister glare made him stop. He gulped. “I’m an idiot Magnus. I’m sorry.” He backed away immediately. He had been flirting with Alec’s boyfriend. How can Alec do this to him? The humiliation was unbearable. To top it off, Magnus now hated him. He lost all chances of ever having him. “Yeah, um, we can go.” He placed some cash as well and returned the money Magnus gave. “It’s my treat. I insist. Sorry for the confusion”  
“It’s fine.” Yeah, his naive boyfriend had alot of explaining to do. Magnus was pissed. He needed to make Alec understand the subtleties of these things.

———

“Is Magnus picking you up?” Delany asked Alec. Sebastian had stopped the practice. He got a call from Jonah saying it was something important. He didn’t get a chance to even offer Alec a ride home and quickly left. The rest of the guys had changed and were going home.“No. I think he’s still having dinner with Alastair” Alec was still a little hungry. Sebastian had treat them some ice cream but he wants to eat real food. Maybe he’ll pass by a fastfood restaurant before going to the train station.  
“Alastair? The college dude?”  
“Yeah why?”  
“That guy is the bomb! He’s like Sebastian but in college and richer, more popular and better. Everybody loves him. He actually has fan club too!” Delany raved.  
“Not exactly better. Sebastian is younger so Alastair is ahead of him by only 2years worth of accomplishments. But if you compare Alastair when he was in high school, Sebastian beats him hands down.” Charles said coming up from behind the two.  
“Yeah well, Sebastian’s just your bias. If you weren’t so fucking head over heels inlo- mmmphh“ Delany ranted but was cut short by Charles who had grabbed him and placed a hand on his mouth.  
Alec raised his brows. Charles is head over heels for Sebastian? Is that why they’re close? Was it unrequited love?  
“You didn’t hear that. Are we clear Lightwood?” Charles growled.  
“Yes. Absolutely.” Alec said quickly.  
“Do you need a ride home?” Charles changed the topic. Sebastian had insisted that Charles need to take care of Alec in his behalf.  
“No. I’m good. I’m taking the train. See you tom.” Alec waved goodbye as they went separate ways.

———-

Magnus dropped off Alastair by the Fine arts college building and was about to head to the gym when Alastair stopped him.  
“Alec’s not at the gym. They went for ice cream, Baskin & Robbins, the branch over there.” He pointed to the opposite direction.  
“I see. Thanks. Take care.” Magnus said nodding and heading towards that direction.  
Alastair texted his cousin Jonah who confirmed that he already has Sebastian. With Magnus and Sebastian out of the way, Alastair can now talk alone with Alec. He checked Alec’s reply. The guy just finished eating near one of the food trucks that littered the train station. He told him to wait there. Alec agreed. He puts on his helmet and goes to Alec. His anger near boiling point but he decides to let Alec explain himself.

———

“Alec!” Alastair called as he parked his motorbike. The boy was walking alone. He did a quick check around the area, looks deserted.  
“Hey!” Alec stopped and waited for him to catch up.  
“Magnus is your boyfriend?” He asked as he came to a stop beside the shorter boy.  
“Yeah. How did the dinner go?” Alec said smiling.  
Suddenly Alastair had pushed him hard against the wall. Alec hit his head and it took him a minute to focus. Alastair had gripped his collar and lifted him, making him stand on the tip of his toes.  
“What are you playing at?” Alastair growled.  
“Wha-what?” Alec choked trying to remove Alastair’s grip of him.  
“Don’t play naive with me!” He really wanted to punch Alec. But Magnus would notice if Alec had a black eye. He can’t risk it. He held back.  
“Alastair!” Alec gasped. “I.. I really don’t know what you’re talking about!”  
He let go of him quickly making him fall to his hands and knees wheezing for air.  
“And Sebastian? What is he to you?!”  
“Seb? We’re.. we’re just friends” Alec was confused. Why was Alastair asking him this?  
“I thought you were my friend Alec” Alastair said, his voice laced with spite.  
“I.. I am!”  
He kicked him at the side of his stomach. Making him fall over. He kicked him again sending the shorter boy curling up to protect himself. Alastair was so angry. How can Alec toy with him like that? He seemed so nice and sweet.  
“Stop! Alastair!” Alec pleaded.  
“You want me to stop? Fine!” He grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him up to look him straight in the eye. “Give me Magnus.”  
“What?!” Alec looked at him incredulously.  
“Break it off with him. Or I swear you’re never getting in college, I’ll make sure of it!”  
“No.” Alec swallowed and tried to get up even as Alastair was still holding on to his hair. “I.. I won’t do that.”  
“You won’t?!” Alastair hissed, pulling harder making Alec bend backwards a little.  
“Magnus.. he’s.. he’s mine.” Alec choked out. None of this made sense. But whatever was happening, he’s not giving up Magnus.  
Alastair shoved his head down and kneed him in the stomach. He let go of his hair sending Alec sprawled into the hard cement, curling up.  
“You’re going to lose everything Lightwood. Mark my words. You’ll regret going up against me.”  
“Alastair, wait..” Alec pleaded but his ‘friend’ had turned and left him. He didn’t understand what just happened. Why was Alastair so mad? Was he this mad when he met with Magnus? Magnus.. Alec quickly got his phone, Magnus was calling him.  
“Magnus! Where are you?”  
“Where are You?! I’m here over the ice cream parlor.”  
“Why? I’m here near the train station. Magnus.. Magnus are you ok?” Alec stood up slowly. One arm over his stomach.  
Magnus sighed. “Alexander, wait for me there. Ok?”  
Alec gulped quickly eyeing a public restroom. He needed to fix himself. He can’t let Magnus see him like this. “Um yeah, I’ll wait for you here.”  
As soon as he dropped the call. He went to the washroom to check himself. He tried fixing his messy hair slightly and washed his face. His shirt had footprints on it. He quickly grabbed his undershirt from his bag and changed his clothes. There were noticeable bruises forming. He groaned. With his pale skin, bruises were very obvious. He needed to hide this from Magnus. Good luck with that. He needed to talk to Alastair too. Figure out what was going on. The older boy hadn’t explained anything and just lashed out on him.

———

They were quiet on the ride home. Even in the bedroom when they both cleaned up and changed to their sleepwear. Alec was careful to change inside the bathroom to hide his stomach.  
Magnus was helping him with homework. When they finished, Magnus finally asks. “Why didn’t you tell him that I was your boyfriend Alec?”  
“I.. I was about to..” Alec stopped. Sebastian had distracted him then. But if he were to tell Magnus that, it would only piss him off more. He realized that he was scared. This was all his fault. Alastair wants Magnus. And now Magnus was mad at him. He can’t lose Magnus. Not to Alastair. Not to anyone.  
“About to? So what stopped you? Sebastian?”  
Alec’s silence spoke volumes and Magnus pursed his lips. He was angry and he refused to say more before he regrets it. They’ll talk later when he’s cooled down. He turned his back on Alec and was about to storm off. Maybe he’ll sleep on the couch for tonight.  
Alec grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. “Magnus..” Alec whispered softly, wrapping his arms around his beautiful boy’s waist and pressing his body close. Magnus still had his back turned to him. “You’re mine..” he said brokenly as he leaned his head forward to the back of his boyfriend’s head.  
Magnus stiffened. Alec sounded like he was begging. He quickly raised a hand to touch Alec’s cheek as he moved his face sideways to look at him. “Alexander..”  
Alec looked like he was about to cry.  
Slowly, he turned around. Alec had kept him locked in a loose embrace.  
“I’m yours Alexander. We’re just fighting now, but.. you’ll never lose me.”  
“Mine..” Alec whispered, leaning down to claim his beautiful boy’s lips.  
“Yours” Magnus confirmed before sealing the kiss.  
They stood kissing for a long time. Magnus had wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck as Alec had his around his waist.  
Magnus doesn’t know why but his gut tells him that Alec is hurt. “Are you ok?”  
“I am now” Alec whispered.  
“You’re not being fair. How can I get mad at you when you’re like this?” Magnus looked up to his boyfriend.  
“Don’t be mad Magnus. I’ll do anything.”  
“Anything?”  
“Yes Magnus. Anything.”  
“Let’s go to bed darling.”  
Alec knew what that meant. He swallowed nervously. “Can we.. turn off the lights this time?”  
“Sure.”


	41. Turn the Lights Down Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec had no clue what he was talking about but he nodded anyway.  
> “Words Alexander. Unless you want me to open the lights?”  
> Alec stopped himself before he could blurt out a quick ‘No!’. Magnus might notice. “Sorry.. I mean, ok.”  
> “Ok then”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut and Camille's bedroom tips.  
> Inspired by the song 'Lights Down Low' by Max ft. gnash.  
> Happy weekend, enjoy :)

Magnus turned off the lights. Before he got into bed, he quickly took the lube from his drawer then slipped it under his pillow.  
Alec was nervous. The room was dark save for a tiny sliver of light from a slight parting of the curtains. He can barely see Magnus. They lay quietly in bed and Alec could feel Magnus shifting closer.  
“Kiss me Alexander”  
Alec tried to find his boyfriend’s face by reaching out his hand. He felt his cheek and cupped it gently. His thumb tracing along the curves of his beautiful boy’s mouth. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed him in a slow, languid kiss.  
“You said anything. Right Alexander?” Magnus murmured after the kiss as Alec continued to pepper his face with kisses.  
“Yes Magnus, anything” Alec had started to kiss lower to his jaw and neck.  
“Turn around.”  
“If I did that, I won’t be able to continue this” Alec mumbled against his skin. He tugged at the sleeves of his pajama to have better access of his shoulder. As Magnus has his pajama in the usual 3 buttons undone, it was easy for Alec to continue kissing along the shoulder blades down to his chest.  
“Alexander.. face the other way..” Magnus was holding on to that tinge bit of self-control he had left. Alec’s kisses were so innocently sinful. But he had wanted to try something tonight.  
“But I have to do this..” Alec whispered into his pecs, his lips trailing dangerously to his nipple area. He could worship his body forever.  
“You said you’d do anything Alexander” he held his breath as Alec’s lips ghosted his nipples.  
“Ok..” Alec said reluctantly.  
Magnus felt Alec shift his position. He held out his hand and touched his pretty boy’s back. He rested his right hand on the dip of his waist. His left hand snaked between his neck and pillow. Alec lifted his head a little to let his arm pass through. Magnus splayed his left hand on Alec’s chest as he leaned in to kiss his jaw. He continued kissing up towards his ear. “I want you Alexander.” He whispered before he licked the shell of his ear.  
Alec moaned.  
“Shhhh” Magnus cooed as he gently bit his ear. His left hand slipped inside his pajama quickly finding his nipples and playing with it. His right hand moving from Alec’s waist down to his stomach before descending further to his cock.  
Alec buried his face in the pillow moaning both in pleasure and pain. Magnus was pressing his forearm on his stomach as his hand rubbed his erection. Alec gripped the sheets. Magnus was going to kill him.  
“You smell so good” Magnus murmured into his neck.  
“Magnus” he moaned to the pillow as Magnus pressed his body to his back. Alec felt something hard against his butt and his body trembled.  
“Is this ok Alexander?” Magnus wrapped his hand around his cock which was still inside his underwear. He thrust his hips forward making Alec feel him more.  
Is he seriously asking if that is ok?! Alec could barely get out a one syllable word.  
“Talk to me Alexander. I want to hear your voice”  
Alec moaned as Magnus fumbled with the small button of his boxers.  
“Tell me Alexander, is this ok?” Magnus guided his cock out of his boxers once the little button was undone.  
Alec made a soft keening noise but still unable to say anything.  
Magnus stopped for awhile, removing his hands from inside Alec’s clothes. He wants to be sure if Alec is ok with this or not. He placed his hand on his stomach instead, hugging him.  
“Talk to me darling” he placed a kiss at the back of his ear and waited.  
Alec was slowly able to find his voice, trying not to wince at the pressure of his hand on his stomach. “Magnus.. I.. I’m ok with it.”  
“I want to try something too. If it gets too much, you can tell me and we’ll stop, ok?”  
“Ok”  
Magnus reached got the lube with his free hand. He opens it infront of Alec. Although it was very dark so Alec would have no clue what he was doing. He puts a generous amount on his right hand and slips the lube under Alec’s pillow. He wants Alec to feel comfortable about this. “It’s going to feel cold at first. But I’ll warm it up for you, ok?”  
Alec had no clue what he was talking about but he nodded anyway.  
“Words Alexander. Unless you want me to open the lights?”  
Alec stopped himself before he could blurt out a quick ‘No!’ Magnus might notice. “Sorry.. I mean, ok.”  
“Ok then” Magnus said soothingly as he slipped his hand inside Alec’s pajama bottoms.  
Alec gasped as Magnus wrapped his hand around his cock, spreading the lube all over.  
“Magnus, it’s.. it’s cold”  
“I know.. I’ll warm it up for you” Magnus moved his hand up and down in a steady pace making Alec writhe in pleasure.  
“Oh.. angels” Alec breathed as Magnus kissed his neck.  
“Unbutton your top Alexander.”  
Alec moaned and fumbled for his buttons. It took him longer than necessary and he moaned when Magnus thrusts his hips to his butt.  
“Shhhh” Magnus places his left arm across Alec’s chest and grabs hold of his right shoulder. Pinning him firmly against his body. He continues moving his hips against Alec in time with his hand on his cock.  
Alec could feel Magnus grinding against his butt and it was driving him mad. He’s not going to last long. “Magnus.. I..”  
“It’s ok darling.”  
Alec tried to hold back. “No.. stop..”  
“Hmm?” Magnus stopped quickly. “What’s wrong?” Was it too much?  
“Can I turn around now?”  
“Oh, ok” Magnus moved back a bit as Alec turned. He wished the lights were on so he can see his face.  
“I.. I want to do it with you Magnus”  
Magnus swallowed. “Do.. it?” What exactly was Alec referring to?  
“Um.. it’s hard to explain so.. I.. I’ll just do it.. ok? You can stop me if you don’t want it to continue.”  
“Ok..” Magnus was lost. He didn’t have much time to think about it though as Alec tugged at his pajama bottom and underwear, freeing his cock. He moaned as he felt Alec’s hand around it. It was slippery with lube.  
Alec had touched himself to have some of the lube in his hand. “I thought we could come together like this.” Alec had pulled down his own pajamas and scooched closer to Magnus. He held both their cocks in his hand, rubbing them both.  
“Fuck, Alec!” Magnus hissed as he grabbed him closer and kissed him hard. He didn’t expect Alec to be like this. It was a turn on knowing Alec initiated it. His inexperienced boyfriend was exploring.  
Alec moaned as he placed his free hand on his back, wanting to feel Magnus closer. His other hand had quickened the pace. Magnus moaned into the kiss as his hips moved in time with Alec’s hand. Magnus lowered his hand down to Alec’s bare butt and grabbed him. Alec gasped as Magnus was using his lubed finger to gently caress inside. Teasing just outside the tight rim.  
“Magnus!” Alec tossed his head back as he came.  
Magnus moaned as he felt Alec’s cum all over his groin and soon he exploded and heard Alec gasped. Alec’s hand pumped them both dry before finally stopping.  
“We should get cleaned up” Magnus murmured sleepily.  
Alec pulled up his and Magnus’ pants. “We’ll do that tomorrow.”  
“Mmm-k” Magnus said lying on his back, drifting off to sleep.  
Alec scoots closer and sleeps on his shoulder as Magnus automatically wraps his arm around him.

———

The next day just after classes, Magnus sighed as he walked to his car alone. Alec had another basketball practice. He had wanted to view the units with Alec but Sebastian had strolled by their table at lunch time just to tell Alec that attendance is a must. He hasn’t even told him about it yet. Wanted to surprise him. Guess he’ll just tell him later. He can just take pictures now and decide with Alec which one to pick.

———

“Can I play shirts instead?” Alec asked moving Sebastian at the side.  
Sebastian quirked his brow at him. “Why?”  
“I.. uh..” Alec tried to find an excuse.  
“You have a hickey don’t you?” Sebastian asked accusingly. Magnus had probably claimed Alec’s body. Leaving marks everywhere. It would make a lot of sense. Sebastian knew he would if he and Magnus had switched places.  
“What?! No! That’s not it. I..” Alec licked his lips. No one else knew about it. And he didn’t want Magnus to find out yet. He tried sending messages to Alastair to talk but he didn’t get any reply. He took Sebastian’s hand and led him to one of the side entrances of the court. Once the team was out of sight, he lifted his shirt and showed Sebastian his bruised abs.  
Sebastian gasped, his hand quickly touching Alec’s stomach. Alec winced.  
“Sorry” Sebastian whispered but he can’t keep his hand away. Alec’s abs were glorious albeit it had some bruises. “Who did this to you? Tell me!”  
There was an urgency in his voice. Alec tried not to flinch so much. Sebastian had not taken his hand off from his stomach. Gently running it over the lines of his 6 pack. “It’s.. um.. I just got it from some colleagues in work. They can be a pretty rough bunch. It’s nothing out of the norm” He lied. He didn’t want to, but he can’t tell anyone about Alastair. He didn’t know how to handle the guy and getting more people involved might only make it worse.  
Sebastian’s jaw hardened. “What are their names?” No one messes with this pretty boy and gets away with it.  
“I.. I don’t know. I don’t really sit and chat with them. It will only be a few weeks before I’m finished with the contract anyway.” Alec decided to step back to keep Sebastian’s hands at bay. He pulled down his shirt.  
“So this happened last night? Wasn’t Charles with you? He should have taken you home.” Charles was going to get an earful.  
“He offered but I said no. It’s nothing really.”  
“No, you’re hurt. What did Magnus say?”  
“He.. he doesn’t know yet. Seb, don’t tell him ok?”  
Sebastian raised his brows. Why would Alec want to keep this from Magnus? “Fine, but I’m not letting you go anywhere alone. Tonight, I’m driving you home.”  
“Magnus said he’ll pick me up-“  
“Then I’ll wait with you.” Sebastian crossed his arms. His tone final.  
“Can.. Can I play shirts?” Alec asked instead.  
Sebastian was already thinking how to punish Alec’s workmates. “Sure love.” They headed back to the court as Sebastian took off his shirt to play for the skins team.

———

Magnus read Alec’s message. Practice was over. He wanted so much to pick him up but the agent said they have to check 2 more units. Alec asked permission if Sebastian can drop him off. As much as Magnus wanted to say no, he knew it was safer for Alec to be with Sebastian. Who knows what kind of sickos lurked around. He sent a single letter in reply and he drove to the next location with the agent at his passenger seat.

———

Alec frowned at Magnus’ reply. ‘K’. That was it. He had wanted to go home alone but Sebastian was having none of it. It’s either Magnus gets him or Sebastian takes him.  
“Is he coming to pick you up?” Sebastian asked.  
“No. He said he can’t.”  
“Then you’re coming with me.”  
“Yeah”  
They walked to the car in silence.  
As they were driving home, Sebastian clears his throat. “You know, you shouldn’t keep these things to yourself. You should tell Magnus too”  
Alec felt it was his fault that Alastair got mad. He should try and talk to him first. “I will, just.. maybe later.”  
“If you can’t talk to Magnus about it, you can talk to me. I’m here for you Alec. Always.” Sebastian said in all honesty.  
“Thanks.” Alec said softly. He didn’t want to tell Sebastian. He and Alastair were friends. Maybe he can tell Jace. Or Raj.  
Sebastian glanced at him. Alec seems to be deep in thought. Hopefully he would get the names of Alec’s workmates by tomorrow. He needed to scold Charles too.

———

By the time Magnus got home, he was exhausted. They had viewed 7 units. He had picked out 2 favorites. He just wanted Alec to see and decide which one they’ll be getting. He saw Alec by the living room reading a book. Lately, Alec has been reading alot of books and taking down notes. Magnus joked that he could probably make money doing book reports to which Alec had laughed then looked away.  
“Hey” Magnus said softly, sitting beside him.  
“Hey beautiful” Alec leaned close to kiss him on the lips. He noticed that Magnus looked exhausted.  
“You look tired” Magnus said noticing the same.  
“A bit. Where have you been? Out with Cat and Dot?”  
“No. I want to show you something.” Magnus got his phone and showed him pictures of his 2 top picks. “I’ve been all over the city looking for the best place.” The first unit had a modern look. It was very colorful and looked lively. Magnus would fit in perfectly. The other unit was more modest. A bit old fashioned but elegant.  
“This is nice. Are you guys moving?” Alec had complemented the latter.  
Magnus frowned. Of course Alec would pick the more simple unit. But it was ok, the bedroom had a four-poster bed and a walk in closet. The living room had a decent couch and a tv. There was a balcony with a view of the city. And the kitchen was big and well equipped for cooking. The unit had a nice homey feel to it. Other decorations can be placed by Magnus. “Actually, I’m the only one moving out”  
“Oh! You’re going to have your own place?” Alec’s smile was the best thing since chocolate fondue.  
“Yeah” Magnus was grinning now.  
“Cool! When will you move in?”  
“Oh, I have to tell the agent first. Best case scenario.. this weekend”  
“Great! I’ll help you pack. Just let me know.”  
“Sure darling. I’m excited”  
“Me too”  
“I know” There was a twinkle in his eye.  
“Magnus!”  
“What?!”  
Alec rolled his eyes. “Is that all you ever think about?”  
“What? What am I thinking about? Care to enlighten me?” Magnus teased.  
“We’re going to sleep tonight.” Alec looked at him carefully. Magnus had been doing shoulder rolls in the past 2 minutes. He needed to rest. He reached out and massaged his shoulders.  
“We always do” Even as Magnus said that, his eyelids drooped a little.  
“Just sleeping. Nothing more.” Alec’s hands travel the expanse of his shoulders earning an appreciative moan from Magnus.  
Magnus looks up at him and pouts.  
“Don’t” Alec said holding up a finger towards him. He continues with the massage.  
“Just cuddling?”  
“Fine.”  
Magnus grinned. Cuddling or spooning. What’s the difference really.  
“I mean it Magnus” Alec stops his massage and settles back in the couch again.  
“What now?” Magnus looked innocently at him.  
Alec groaned and returned to his reading. Magnus proceeded to do his homework.

———

That night, as promised. They cuddled. Alec insisted that Magnus faced the other way. He will hug him from behind. This way, Magnus won’t get any ideas.  
“You know, you owe me.” Magnus huffed. “Tomorrow I expect to do it twice to make up for tonight.”  
“I don’t owe you anything Magnus. We’re both tired today. Besides, We can’t possibly do that every night.”  
“Sheeesh, how old are you grandpa?”  
“Go to sleep or I swear I’ll spank you.”  
“Oooh! You’d like that don’t you?” Magnus craned his neck to the side to look at Alec.  
“Magnus! I.. I would never..” Alec’s face was of pure shock. He can’t hurt Magnus. Not like that or any other way.  
“Fine!” Magnus grumpily faced forward again.  
Alec kissed the back of his head. “Get some sleep. You look tired.”  
“You know what’s a great remedy for stress?”  
“Yes. Sleeping. Now goodnight Magnus.”  
Magnus sighed. “Goodnight Alexander”

———

Next day, the boys had dance club. Camille was teaching Alec the dance. Halftime performances were shared by the dance club and the cheering quad. They don’t know yet when the next game will be so the officers decided it wouldn’t hurt to have a few songs ready.  
“Hey! I saw Magnus the other day on a date with Alastair” Camille suddenly brought it up.  
“It’s not a date. It’s dinner” Alec said quickly, following Camille’s movements.  
“Dinner.. Date. It’s the same pretty boy. Besides, he looked like he was having a good time.” Camille paused and showed him pictures from her phone. It showed Magnus and Alastair seating together and laughing. Then another picture had Magnus with his back turned from the person who took the picture. Alastair was close in his space and his fingers were touching his earring.  
Alec felt a pang of jealousy at the closeness the two seemed to have. But it was only a picture. It doesn’t mean Magnus was flirting. He was just polite and friendly.  
“Maybe your time is up” Camille suggested.  
“What?” Alec was confused.  
“You know, Magnus gets bored easily. He’s probably found the replacement for you. I mean, do you even put out?”  
Alec blushed but he wasn’t about to discuss with Camille all that’s happening with him and Magnus.  
“So you already gave it to him huh? Magnus really is fast” Camille smirked knowingly.  
“I.. I don’t know what you’re talking about” Alec mumbled. He felt hot.  
“Or maybe you weren’t good enough in bed. I bet Alastair could do better”  
Alec gulped. “Magnus isn’t like that. That’s.. that’s not what relationships are about.”  
“Oh dear.. You have a lot to learn” Camille purred placing a hand on his cheek. “I can teach you some moves if you want. I know how to make Magnus crazy. Have you tried his neck?”  
“We’re not discussing that” Alec said moving away and getting his bottled water to drink.  
“He loves the nipple play too.”  
Alec choked. Camille rubbed his back.  
“Come on, surely you know all that. You must have done those already. Magnus loves a good roll in the hay. It won’t hurt if you screamed his name too.”  
“Stop! Just.. stop ok? I don’t need your advise. He.. he broke up with you.” Alec blurted out. Camille looked hurt and Alec immediately regrets saying it. “Camille, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-“  
“Rub it in my face? Listen, I know you think everything’s ok now. That’s what I thought too.” Camille was furious. Her normally pale complexion had turned beet red. “Then you came along and Magnus didn’t even break it off with me properly. It was over just like that. Because he met someone new. So what makes you think you’re better off huh? Someone new has come along. Again. And one day, he’ll say to you.. ‘Let’s talk’. Before you know it, he’s breaking up with you too! And guess what? Alastair is a thousand times better than you!” With that, Camille took her stuff and left.

———

Magnus happened to glance at Alec during practice. It seems that Camille was scolding him. He went over when Camille left.  
“Darling, you ok?”  
Alec turned to see Magnus. “Um, yeah.”  
He’s flushed, and he can’t look directly at me, Magnus thought. “What did Camille say?”  
“Nothing” Alec said quickly.  
“It would be best if you ignore her Alexander. Nothing good ever comes out from her mouth.”  
Alec looked away.  
Magnus followed his gaze and saw Simon and Raphael talking.  
“I didn’t know they were close” Alec murmured.  
“Didn’t know that either. Guess once you go Camille, you’ll play for a different team after.” Magnus jokes. It was half meant though.  
Alec didn’t laugh. Whatever Camille said, it was affecting him. “Hey.. look at me” He touched Alec’s cheek and carefully turned it to face him.  
Alec looked at him with eyes that were confused, shaken up.  
Magnus leaned up and kissed him gently. Alec closed his eyes.  
“Listen to me. Your mine, I’m yours. You don’t need to listen to anyone else. They’re all just background noise. Ok?”  
Alec nods and kisses him.  
“Do you want to tell me what the minx told you?” Magnus tried again.  
“Well, she said alot. Mostly she was trying to give me, um, bedroom advises.” Alec felt embarrassed.  
Magnus threw his head back and laughed. “Oh Alexander! You don’t need her. You’re doing really great. Just listen to me, I’ll take care of you. Ok?” Magnus runs his hand thru Alec’s hair and stops just at the back of his head. How could Alec ever doubt himself like this? He was the best he’s ever had. And they haven’t even really done a lot yet.  
His laugh was infectious. And that neck. Maybe he’ll kiss that later. “Ok” Alec smiled feeling somewhat relieved.  
“Alec!”  
Both boys turned to see Sebastian walking towards them. They groaned.  
“We have practice ok? Let’s go.”  
“Basketball practice everyday? Don’t you have a life? It’s Friday” Magnus challenged him.  
“We take basketball practice seriously. It’s not a useless hobby like dancing.” Sebastian snapped back.  
“Hey! Stop!” Alec said blocking Sebastian who was moving towards Magnus.  
“You’re coming with me. Now. Club time is over” Sebastian said staring him down.  
“Yeah, just wait a minute. I’ll get my stuff.” Alec picked up his bag and kissed Magnus goodbye. He had meant to kiss his cheek but Magnus held his face and kissed him slow. Alec had closed his eyes but Magnus kept his eyes open. Loving every small changes in Alec’s face as he feels the heat of their kiss. By the time he pulled away, Alec felt hot. Magnus was a really good kisser.  
“I’ll pick you up later ok?” Magnus whispered locking eyes with Alec.  
“Ok” Alec whispered back. Trying to get back to reality.  
“Let’s go Alec” Sebastian growled pulling him away.


	42. Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where do you think you’re going Alec?” His face had a haunting smile of a predator.  
> “Alastair! Enough! You.. you can’t do this!” Alec tried to reason with this guy.  
> “Oh but I can Alec.”  
> “This.. it’s too much! Someone can get seriously hurt-“  
> “You’re the only one concerned about that”  
> A chill ran down Alec’s spine. Alastair didn’t care if he got hurt in the process. “Stop it! Please! Don’t.. don’t do this” Alec almost begged.  
> “You talk too much. I only need one word from you. The rest of your night depends on it.” Alastair revved his bike and made a mad dash towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******** WARNING! This chapter is very violent. If you have fears of vehicles, getting run over, accidents, please don't read.***********  
> I've been saying it gets worse and this is it. It involves motorcycles and the fear of getting hit. Alec will get hurt here but nothing major. This is probably the most violent scene I’ve ever thought of.  
> Inspired by the song ‘Come with me’ by Puffdaddy. The chapter deals about how trust can be broken. Alastair and Alec both trusted each other but it became clear that they couldn’t. Although for Alastair, it was Sebastian who fooled him. But only Sebastian knows this. Alec learns the hard way that he can’t trust the Clave.

“Come on, Seb said you’re riding with me.” Charles said motioning for Alec to follow him. They were heading home as practice had been cut short by Sebastian.  
“No, I’m good. Thanks.” Alec wanted to get rid of Charles.  
“Don’t be so stubborn. I’m doing this for you.”  
“We both know you’re doing it for Seb” Alec said flatly.  
“I’m just trying to look out for you ok? You can’t even take care of yourself.” Charles spat. Sebastian had lashed out on him yesterday for letting Alec go off alone.  
“I can look after myself. Why don’t you go to Seb? You should be with him. Not me.” Alec fired back.  
Alright, that’s it! “Fine! If you don’t want to come with me, then don’t! Damn you.” Charles left.  
Alec walked towards the Fine Arts building and waited nervously. He had received a text from Alastair telling him that they needed to talk more. Alastair specifically said to meet him alone. Don’t tell anyone. He knows he can take care of himself in case Alastair got rough again. He just hopes that everything will go well and no one needed to get hurt.  
Alastair was riding his motorbike and stopped in front of him. “We’ll talk somewhere else” he handed Alec a spare helmet.  
Alec felt uneasy. “I didn’t tell anyone about this. We can talk here”  
“I don’t feel comfortable here. Let’s go somewhere more.. private.” Alastair said.  
Alec tried to read his face. But Alastair didn’t give anything away. “Listen, I’m sorry ok? I.. I should have made it clear. Magnus is my boyfriend.”  
“We’ll continue discussing that somewhere else. Come on, come with me.” Alastair urged.  
Alec hesitated.  
“This is the only time I’ll be offering to talk. Stop wasting my time Alec.” Alastair warned.  
Alec slowly took the helmet and hopped on. He wants to fix this mess with him and he can only do that if they talked properly.  
Alastair started his bike and drove off with Alec clutching his sides from behind him.

———

Sebastian was pissed. Jonah had needed him again. He ditched basketball practice and now he was asking for help.. again. The last time, he wanted Sebastian to come with him while visiting his sick grandma. Sebastian didn’t know what the emergency was until he got there. He had always taken care of each of his teammates. Whenever they needed him, he was there. No questions asked. But that night, Alec got hurt. And now, he had told Charles to look out for Alec. He sent him a message again.

[Charles]  
He said no.

[Sebastian]  
Follow him then. Make sure he’s safe.

[Charles]  
On it. He’s with Alastair.

What did Alastair want from Alec? Sebastian couldn’t think of that now, Jonah had brought in the tools. He was helping him fix their fence. The wooden fence had been torn apart, probably by some rascals as Jonah had said. Jonah’s father was angry and insisted Jonah fix it right away. So he called Sebastian for help. This would be the last time he’s helping Jonah with menial stuff.

———

“Get down” Alastair ordered. Alec got off and handed him back the helmet.  
They were in an area full of vacant lots. Alec spotted a 24/7 store just a bit further. Other than that, the place looks deserted.  
Alastair circled back to face Alec from where he stood. 4 more bikes came to view. They lined up beside Alastair. Alec couldn’t see their faces from their helmets.  
Alec felt nervous. He cleared his throat. “Can.. can we talk now?”  
“Sure” Alastair said taking off his helmet and smiling insincerely at him.  
“Listen, I’m really sorry-“  
“Remember what I said last time Alec?”  
Alec frowned. “Yeah..”  
“Will you do it?”  
“No” Alec said automatically. Even if this was his fault, he wasn’t giving Magnus up.  
“Aren’t you scared of what I can do Alec?” There was an evil glint in his eyes.  
“No” Alec said firmly. He’s going to fight back this time.  
Alastair smiled more. A very disturbing and eerie kind of smile that sent Alec shivers. “You should be.” He revved his bike and the other 4 followed suit. “Run Alec” he ordered.  
“What?” Alec was confused.  
“I said.. Run!” Alastair drove his bike at full speed towards Alec who barely moved out of the way in time.  
Alec had fallen to the ground on his butt. He quickly stood up as he saw another bike going his way. He dodged it but was surprised to see another one coming from behind him. He failed to dodge it completely and the rider grabbed hold of his backpack. He was going to get dragged if he didn’t remove it. Alec let go of his bag and the 5 bikes were circling him. He had nowhere to go. He needed to get help. His phone.. was in his bag.  
The rider handed Alastair his bag. Alastair opened it and turned it upside down. All his things fell on the pavement. Including his phone. It was vibrating, Magnus was probably calling him. He had to get it. He tried to run forward but someone blocked him. He backed away a few steps. He could probably fake it. He ran the other way and all five were on him. He stopped quickly, the bikes hurling past him. It was a gamble that they didn’t run him over. He ran as fast as he could back towards his phone. As he bent down to pick it up, some had grabbed his sleeve from behind. It ripped. He toppled a few steps backwards and fell sitting. His hands supporting him from his back, he looked up to see Alastair looking down on him from behind.  
“Just say yes Alec”  
“No” Alec said plainly.  
Alastair circled around to face him. Alec looked to his right. His phone was there. He scrambled up to get to it but someone whizzed infront of him and he backed away. Someone tugged at his shirt making him fall backwards again. Another bike was coming from his left, he stood up and ran away from it. He couldn’t get to his phone. They made sure of that. But maybe he could run towards the store? He tried to navigate his way towards it. Dodging the bikes when they came close. He was nearing his goal when suddenly, Alastair was in front of him.  
“Where do you think you’re going Alec?” His face had a haunting smile of a predator.  
“Alastair! Enough! You.. you can’t do this!” Alec tried to reason with this guy.  
“Oh but I can Alec.”  
“This.. it’s too much! Someone can get seriously hurt-“  
“You’re the only one concerned about that”  
A chill ran down Alec’s spine. Alastair didn’t care if he got hurt in the process. “Stop it! Please! Don’t.. don’t do this” Alec almost begged.  
“You talk too much. I only need one word from you. The rest of your night depends on it.” Alastair revved his bike and made a mad dash towards him.  
Alec barely dodged him in time. This was getting out of hand. Alastair’s true intent was to harm him. He kept running for what seemed like a long time. After a while, he no longer could. He was getting tired. He tried running again but he tripped and fell. Exhausted.  
Alastair almost ran him over and cursed as he swerved away just in time. He signaled for the others to wait and he goes in front of Alec again.  
Alec was trembling. They had kept tugging at his shirt, ripping away pieces as they passed by him. His body was sore from falling. He looked up and scrambled backwards. He was on his butt, legs apart, hands behind supporting him. He was shaking too much that he couldn’t bring himself up. He barely pushed himself away from Alastair using his feet.  
Alastair smirked placing his bike in between Alec’s legs. Finally, he got him. Alec was terrified.  
“Now, did you want to tell me something Alec?” He leaned forward on his motorbike letting his chin rest on his arms which were folded on one of the hand grips.  
Even in his fear, Alec refused to say the word and just shook his head. It irked Alastair. He wanted to break this guy.. and he will.  
Just then, there were high beams flashing from behind Alec. Alastair backed away immediately.

———

When Charles saw the 5 bikes. He had called Sebastian.  
“Seb.. it’s Alastair. Alec is in trouble.”  
Sebastian took the address and immediately got there. He had called Jonathan and his other teammates as well. He even dragged Jonah along. Now he got there on time. Alec was on the ground. He flashed his lights once to get their attention. When he dimmed his lights, he got out. There were 3 other cars beside his. Charles, Jonathan and Delaney’s. They brought the whole team. Sebastian needed people in case it got ugly.  
“Alec!” He quickly ran towards him.  
Alec felt trapped. In front of him there were 5 bikes. At his back were 4 cars. He heard his name and looked around. What was Sebastian doing here?  
Sebastian knelt beside him. Alec was a mess. His shirt was in ruins, hair wildly out of place, he was sweating and had smudges of dirt all over his face and body. It’s like he’s been through hell. Sebastian helped him stand up. Charles came and helped supporting him from the other side.  
“What are you doing Seb?” Alastair asked walking towards them.  
“That’s enough Al” Sebastian said trying to keep his temper in check. Alec had lied to him. He knows now who injured him before. He should have known.  
“We have it under control. Come here Alec.” Alastair said offering a hand towards him.  
Alec involuntarily stepped back.  
He’s scared, Sebastian thought furiously. “No! Alec is coming with us. I’ll talk to you tomorrow Al.”  
“I’m not yet done with you Alec.” Alastair promised making eye contact. Smiling at how Alec looked up at him. He was near his goal.  
“Enough!” Sebastian growled protectively placing Alec behind him. He saw the way Alec’s adams apple bobbed and how he flinched from the threat. This was affecting him.  
Alastair looked at Sebastian. There was an unspoken agreement. For now, Alastair was letting Alec go with him.  
“Let’s go Alec.” Sebastian placed a hand around Alec’s waist and They carefully took him to his car. After securing him in the passenger seat, Alec had grabbed Sebastian.  
“My phone. Magnus was calling.” Alec stopped. Can he trust Sebastian? Why was he here anyway? “How.. how did you find me? Are you in on this?”  
“I’m not. Alec, I won’t do this to you. You can relax. I’ll tell Charles to get your phone” Sebastian told Charles to get Alec’s things then came around the car to the driver’s seat. He told his teammates to sleepover at his place in their group chat. He drove away glancing at his side mirror. Charles was talking to Alastair who was pointing somewhere. Jonah was there too. He seems to be arguing with Alastair.  
“Can I borrow your phone?” Alec asked.  
“Why?”  
“I need to call Magnus.”  
“I’ll take care of it.” It was best not to involve Magnus for now. Sebastian could only handle one problem at a time. Right now, he needed Alec to be safe.  
“I need to talk to him. Please Seb. He must be worried”  
“No, Alec. You need to rest. Sleep. I’ll take care of this.”  
“Can you drop me off to his place? Or a train station. I can manage.”  
“No.” He was taking him home.  
“Seb, I need to go home”  
“You’re safer with me.” Sebastian said his tone final.  
Alec looked away. All he could think of was Magnus.  
Sebastian got his jacket from the backseat and handed it to Alec.  
Alec removed his poor excuse of a shirt and wore the jacket. His arms had a few scratches. And Sebastian cursed inwardly. He shouldn’t have gotten Alastair involved.

———

Magnus had to meet the agent to sign the necessary documents. The key was now in his pocket and he could move in anytime. He had been calling Alec to check if basketball practice was over. It was getting late. He decided to drop by the gym and probably pick a fight with Sebastian if he didn’t hand over Alec.  
But Alec wasn’t there. No one was there. Even the cleaners were gone. He tried Alec’s cel again. Nothing. Where is he?

———

When they got to Sebastian’s place, Alec insisted again on going home.  
“You lied to me Alec” Sebastian said softly.  
Alec’s head snapped up at that. These guys. The clave. When they didn’t get their way, they tend to get very violent. He backed away quickly from Sebastian and tried to get out. But Jonathan and Delaney blocked the door. Alec was in panic. Maybe he can fight his way out of this. Take out the smallest guy first. He looked over at Delaney.  
“Hey, Alec.” Delaney said, his voice was soft as he moved towards him.  
Hands balled into fists, Alec was ready for a fight.  
Someone grabbed him from behind and turned him around. He was ready to throw the punches when he saw it was grim looking Sebastian. Suddenly his head was being pressed into Sebastian’s shoulder as he was being taken into a warm embrace.  
“We’re not going to hurt you Alec. You’ll be safe here” Sebastian said softly. He rubbed Alec’s back trying to get him to relax.  
Alec didn’t relax though. He’s not letting his guard down this time.  
Sebastian sighed as he pulled away and looked at him. “Come on, let’s go up to my room.”  
“No. I need to go.” Alec said firmly.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up a bit and maybe get you a shirt? What would Magnus think if he saw you wearing my jacket?” Sebastian argued. It worked.  
“Ok”  
Sebastian led him up to his bedroom to wash up.  
“Here, take this. It’s for the pain” Sebastian handed Alec a pill and some water.  
“No thanks. I’m good. Seb, I just want to go home” Alec didn’t budge to take the medicine.  
“I’ll take you to Magnus once I see you’re ok. Take this. You’re shaking. You must be sore”  
Alec looked down on his trembling hands. He didn’t know why he was still shaking. He didn’t feel cold. “This is just for pain?” He asked taking the medicine and water.  
Sebastian showed him the light brown container with a white sticker. Written on it was Sebastian’s name and some details of the medicine. A pen marking it said ‘For pain’. “I take it all the time” it was true. It was his medication. What he didn’t tell Alec was that it was strong enough to make one fall asleep.  
“After I take this, we’ll go straight to Magnus?”  
“Yes love. Just let me shower and change first ok?”  
Alec nodded gulping it down with water.  
Good boy. “Wait for a while here ok?” Sebastian took his towel and showered.  
Alec looked around Sebastian’s bedroom. He’s still not sure if he can trust him. Maybe he could try and sneak out. He went to the bathroom door and listened. Water was running. Sebastian was in the shower. He quickly went out of the room and headed downstairs. He was about to reach the main doors.  
“Alec!”  
He froze. Over to his right walking towards him were Jonathan and Jonah. Jonah had called him and was frowning.  
“Where are you going?” Jonathan asked slightly amused.  
“Just needed some fresh air” Alec said casually walking to the door and opening it. Jonathan closed the door and leaned on it. Arms folded as he looked curiously at him.  
“We can’t let you leave. I’m sorry Alec. But you’re safer with us. We’re not hurting you. We would never do that to you.” Jonah explained. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.  
Alec swallowed hard. He was taller than them but they will overpower him.  
Suddenly, Jonah was hugging him. He was too stunned to move.  
“We’re a team Alec. Trust us. Ok? Go back up and rest.” Jonah said pulling back to look him straight in the eye. Alec looked rattled. Jonah wished he could reach out to him. Let him know that he’s on his side. He made a promise to someone special that he’ll take care of Alec. He felt ashamed that he had helped Alastair. If he had known it had something to do with Alec, he would have stopped his cousin.  
Confused, Alec nodded and headed back up. There was no point escaping by the main entrance. He looked out the window and saw that it would be impossible to jump down unless he wanted to get injured. Sighing, he decided to sit down by the study desk and wait. He leaned back and tried to calm himself. Sebastian had said he’ll drop him off to Magnus. There was no choice but to trust his word. He is having difficulty trusting anyone from the Clave now. It had been a rough night. He hoped Magnus wouldn’t worry so much. He’ll be home soon.

———

“How do we know for sure that this contact of yours isn’t lying?” Magnus demanded.  
Raj sighed. “I told you. I trust him.”  
“Who is he Raj?” Jace asked, curious about this mystery contact of Raj.  
“He doesn’t want anyone to know yet. I can’t tell you.”  
“So he’s like your boyfriend? You have a boyfriend in the Clave?” Simon’s eyes lit up.  
“It’s not serious yet. But we can trust him. If he says Alec is with them. He’s there.”  
“But why won’t he reply to any of my messages?” Magnus asked pacing the room. They were at his place. “What are they doing anyway?”  
“He didn’t say when I asked him. Maybe they’re still playing basketball?”  
“Why would they need to change venue for that? Can’t he give us Sebastian’s address? I’ll pick up Alec. He’s not sleeping there. Angels knows what that crustacean will do!” Magnus fumed.  
“Relax Magnus. Let’s wait for his reply.” Raj said looking at his phone. He didn’t let anyone see his phone. His contact had already replied but he didn’t tell them about it.

[Jonah]  
Sorry Raj, I can’t say anything for now. But Alec is ok. Don’t worry. I’ll tell you more later.

———

Sebastian looked at the sleeping Alec on his computer chair. His head was leaning to the side haphazardly. His hands folded on top of his thighs and his long legs were spread apart so that it folded in a relaxed manner. Fingers dangling in between his legs. It was a sight to behold.  
He had taken his time in the shower knowing it would take a few minutes for the medicine to take effect. He grazed his fingers over Alec’s cheek down to his lips. He should take him to bed. He undressed him leaving him only in his boxers then carried him to bed. Alec stirred a bit but didn’t wake up. He wants so much to kiss this guy but he didn’t. He didn’t like taking advantage of unconscious people. Maybe tomorrow when Alec wakes up. For now, Sebastian tucked him in with a blanket. He heads down to talk with his teammates and discuss the Alastair situation.

———

“Seb! I swear I.. I didn’t know what Al was up to” Jonah said holding up his hands as Sebastian charged towards him.  
Sebastian moved to punch him but his fist stopped just an inch from his face. “You should have told me what Alastair was making you do.”  
Jonah was shaking as he nodded his agreement.  
“Seb, cool it. He didn’t want Alec hurt” Jonathan argued. Sebastian was mad. It didn’t bode well for Jonah.  
“What if Charles wasn’t there? What do you think would have happened?!” Sebastian asked while grabbing the front of Jonah’s shirt.  
“But I was there Seb. Because you knew in your gut that something was wrong. We all take care of each other here. And Alec is one of us. No harm will come to Alec.” Charles calmly said. He touched Sebastian’s arm.  
Sebastian closed his eyes. “This mess. Magnus has been calling Alec’s phone nonstop.” He looked at his team. They were all gathered in the living room.  
“We need to come up with something about tonight. Since we’re all here, we can say we had a dinner party and a sleepover. It’s the easiest excuse.” Jonathan suggested.  
“That could work. Let’s say Alec lost his phone. Dropped it somewhere on the way here.” Delaney contributed.  
“How about Alec? Will he talk to someone about this?” Charles wondered.  
Sebastian gave a mirthless smile. “If he talks, Alastair will be in trouble. I don’t see why that’s a problem for us. Let Al take care of his mess.”  
“But.. Al is one of us. We’re all a part of the Clave.” Jonah said in a small voice, cautious of Sebastian who was dangerously close to him.  
“No. With what he did, we’re not a part of their team. We’re different from them.” Sebastian said his gaze hard on Jonah. “We’re nothing like them. We will never do that. There’s a line that we don’t cross.”  
The others nodded. What they saw that night had shocked them. Sure they scare and beat up people. But nothing that would cause permanent damage. Alec could have been injured. Or worse.  
“We should sort out the details. I’ll order some food. Should I get Alec?” Charles said to Sebastian who gave him money for dinner.  
“No. Let him rest. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” Sebastian said looking at his phone. There was a message from Magnus asking him about Alec. He should reply. But Magnus can wait. Their team needed to discuss first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too much? I probably won’t write anything more violent than this. Angels help me if I can still come up with something worse. Thankfully, for now, nothing comes to mind. I wish to write more this weekend but I’m working -.- I’ll make up for everything in the next chapter. :) Happy weekend :)


	43. That For You There Could Be No One Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian sits up beside him and places a hand on his chest tapping gently. “Wake up Alec”  
> Alec stirred and slowly Sebastian sees hazel eyes looking up at him. This must be how Magnus gets to see him every morning.  
> Alec pushes himself up to a sitting position. “Seb?” He groggily rubs his eyes.  
> So fucking delicious, Sebastian thought as his eyes raked over the length of Alec’s body. Their blanket was already on the floor and his eyes roamed freely on Alec’s almost naked frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Selfish by Nsync. A boy band, I know.. I'm more of a backstreet boys fan but this song is really sweet. Sometimes, there really isn't anything wrong with being selfish :)  
> This chapter is about Magnus and Sebastian's selfish tendencies. Some bonding between Jace and Magnus too. I felt bad for Jace in the tv series. He shouldn't pick a fight with Malec XD  
> Also, Alec isn't alone in this :)

Magnus looked over the other side of his bed. He’d gotten used to the black locks on his pillows. But now it was Jace’s blonde hair. Alec wasn’t with him tonight. It wasn’t something Magnus could get used to. He sat up and decided to continue with his thoughts at the kitchen.  
Jace felt something move. He saw Magnus leave the room and decided to follow him. He went to the kitchen and saw he was making tea. “Can you make it for two?” He asked grabbing a seat by the counter.  
Magnus glances at him and nods. When it was done, he brings over the cups to Jace and seats next to him. They were quiet for a while, sipping some tea. Magnus takes out his phone and reads Sebastian message again.  
Jace places his hand on top of his phone, covering the message. “Magnus.. don’t read much into this. Its just one night. Alec is ok. Raj asked his contact slash boyfriend to check from time to time. They’re just sleeping.”  
“But.. he’s with Sebastian. In his bed. They’re.. sleeping together..” Magnus finds it difficult to breathe and he closes his eyes trying to calm himself. “It can’t be.. Alec.. he can’t be with anybody else.”  
“Aren’t you being too possessive?” Jace joked.  
Magnus shook his head. “He’s never been with anyone else but me. And.. and I want it to remain that way.” Magnus confessed as he opens his eyes and looks sadly at Jace. He was being selfish. But it’s a struggle not to with Alec.  
“Hey.. Alec is loyal. He wouldn’t betray you. He’s not like that-“  
“I know. It’s Sebastian who I don’t trust.” Magnus buried his face in his hands.  
“Alec won’t let him. Hey.. nothing’s going to happen between them. Relax Magnus.” Jace stood up and hugged his friend.  
“When did we get close?”  
“Alec’s important to you, Clary’s important to me. And vice versa.” Jace rubs his back. “Alec would have wanted me to comfort you.”  
“I want to say it helps.. but.. I just wish Alec was here” Magnus leans the side of his head on Jace’ chest. He was still sitting. Jace was standing at his side, arms wrapped around him.  
“Yeah me too. Let’s just sleep ok? Worrying will get us nowhere.”  
“I can’t sleep.”  
Jace sighed. “Alright. I’ll tell you a bedtime story. After that, you’ll go to sleep. Sound fair?”  
“I don’t need a bedtime sto-“  
“It involves you and Alec. It’s a true story too. It happened last year.”  
It piqued his interest. He has been crushing on Alec since first year. What happened last year that involved him? “Ok.. do share this story”  
“After this, we’ll go to bed and sleep.”  
“Fine.. now what’s this story?”  
Jace told him about the time that Alec got drunk and wanted to buy Magnus a drink. It took longer than expected as Magnus had alot of questions.  
“So there.. Alec noticed you before. And he fell for you. Now, I’m pretty sure he loves you.” Jace said smiling down at him.  
Magnus smiled back. “That is a good bedtime story indeed.”  
“Come on, off to bed.” Jace pulls him off the stool.  
“Ok” Magnus says while stifling a yawn, letting Jace lead him back to bed.

———

Sebastian looked fondly at the sleeping Alec who had an arm and leg draped over him. Sebastian carefully shifted to lay on his side and brushed his cheek. His brow furrowed a bit and he mumbles a name in his sleep.  
“Magnus” Alec says softly, dreaming of his beautiful boy.  
Sebastian’s right eye twitches. Maybe I can make him say my name instead? He leans in closer and whispers a “Sebastian” to the pretty boy.  
Alec replies with a half sigh “Magnus”  
Sebastian tries again, saying his name slowly this time. “Se-bas-tian”  
Alec’s face crunches up and replies in the same slow manner. “Mag-nus”  
What the fuck? Is he awake? Sebastian taps his cheek lightly. “Wake up love”  
Alec moves his face and pulls away from Sebastian. He lies on his back and continues sleeping.  
Sebastian sits up beside him and places a hand on his chest tapping gently. “Wake up Alec”  
Alec stirred and slowly Sebastian sees hazel eyes looking up at him. This must be how Magnus gets to see him every morning.  
Alec pushes himself up to a sitting position. “Seb?” He groggily rubs his eyes.  
So fucking delicious, Sebastian thought as his eyes raked over the length of Alec’s body. Their blanket was already on the floor and his eyes roamed freely on Alec’s almost naked frame.  
Alec catches Sebastian and his eyes followed where Sebastian was looking. He yelped in surprise and scrambles backwards until his back hits the headboard. He grabs a pillow to cover himself.  
Sebastian smiles at him. “There’s no need to be shy. I’ve seen everything love.”  
“What?! Wh-Where’s my clothes?” He clutches the pillow tight. Why was he only in his boxers? And Sebastian had only shorts? Were they sleeping together?!  
“I had it laundered.”  
“Why am I in your bed? Did.. did you drug me?”  
“Athletes don’t do drugs Alec. You must have been exhausted last night and fell asleep while waiting for me.”  
“Last night?” Alec looked around. It was sunny outside the glass doors leading to a balcony across Sebastian’s bed. It was morning. “Magnus.. Does he know I’m here?”  
“Of course. You kept saying you needed to talk to Magnus but then you fall asleep. So I sent him a message.”  
“What did you tell him?” Alec’s eyes were wide as saucers.  
“I told him you were staying the night. Or if you prefer the exact words. Alec’s sleeping with me tonight”  
Alec paled and he felt light headed. “Nothing happened right? We just.. slept?” Surely he would have remembered if something happened. He wasn’t drunk or drugged.  
“I’m offended you don’t remember. But we can re-enact it if you want” Nothing happened but it wouldn’t hurt if Alec would think something did. Sebastian crawled towards him. Alec folded his legs in front of him. Sebastian smiled at those long strong legs.  
If he gets too close, I can kick him, Alec thought.  
There was a knock and the door opened. Sebastian stopped and sat on his heels and glared at the interrupter.  
Jonah’s head poked in. “Uh, good morning. Seb.. you have a visitor”  
“Tell him to wait.” Sebastian crossed his arms.  
“It’s.. it’s Alastair.” Jonah can see Alec moving away from the bed and moving over to Sebastian’s closet clad only in his boxers.  
Sebastian gave Jonah a hard look.  
“I.. I’ll tell him to wait then” Jonah closed the door. He had been peeking inside the room since last night. Making sure Alec was ok. They were just sleeping. He had confirmed this again to Raj this morning. It was the least he could do for Alec, that is, to make Magnus worry less. Last night when he first knocked and opened the door without waiting for a reply, Sebastian was just sitting on the bed and playing with Alec’s hair. Alec was sleeping with the blanket tucked up to his chin. He had made the excuse of wanting to apologize and Sebastian accepted it then shooed him away. The next time he knocked and opened the door, Sebastian was already sleeping on his back. Alec was just beside him, blanket still on.  
“Now where were we?” Sebastian turned back to Alec except he wasn’t on the bed. He was getting some clothes from the closet. Sebastian arched his brow. “Snoop much?”  
“I’m borrowing some clothes since you took mine.” Alec said as he quickly put on a shirt. Sebastian’s shirts were bigger but he didn’t mind. He grabbed some sweat pants as well.  
I do love how my shirt looks on him. Sebastian smirked once Alec was fully clothed. He went to the closet to get a shirt and Alec moved away quickly.  
“There’s no need to be afraid of me love. I don’t bite.”  
Alec scowled at him. “Stop calling me that.”  
“You’ll get used to it”  
“Seb.. Last night.. How did you find me?” He had to ask.  
Sebastian pulled down his shirt and looked at Alec. “Charles followed you.”  
“Why?”  
“I wanted you safe. You got hurt the other day.”  
“Thank you.. for being there last night” Alec meant it. Although he still doesn’t trust this guy.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
Alec thought about it. “Alastair.. he hates me.. and it’s my fault.. I set him up for dinner with Magnus..”  
“It doesn’t give him the right to hurt you love”  
“I know.”  
“Do you want to talk to him? I’m with you now. He wouldn’t try anything.”  
“Ok” It was best that he fixed this now.

———

Alec and Sebastian sat on a couch opposite of Alastair. They were in one of the guest rooms. The other Clave members were just outside but they were behind closed doors.  
“I’m sorry about last night Alec” Alastair said starting the conversation.  
“Look, I’m sorry too. But I wouldn’t do that. I can’t even imagine why you would. I.. I asked you to stop.. and you didn’t-“ Alec wasn’t in a forgiving mood. What happened isn’t something that can easily be disregarded.  
“I was angry. You played me like a fool Alec”  
“That wasn’t my intention-“  
“Really? Coz you set me up on a date with your boyfriend-“  
“It was dinner-“  
“Guys! This will take forever figuring out who said what.” Sebastian cuts in holding up both hands towards the two. “What’s done is done. Now you both have apologized. How do we move on from this?”  
“You shouldn’t have done that” Alec said again getting angry.  
“I can do what I want.” Alastair drawled.  
“You can’t just do anything you want-“  
“I can Alec. And I will. Now, aside from the Clave. Does anyone else know about last night?” Alastair now turned to Sebastian. He was done talking to Alec.  
“No one yet.” Sebastian answered.  
“No one else needs to get involved then. It will be the Clave’s little secret.”  
“Why? Because you’ll get in trouble for what you did?” Alec asked his temper flaring.  
“Because..” Alastair looked pointedly at Alec. “If other people knew, then they might get hurt too”  
“You stay away from Magnus!” Alec snarled. His hands now clenched into fists.  
“Why would I do that? I like Magnus. But I can’t say the same for your sister.”  
“What?! You leave Izzy out of this!” Alec stood up grabbing Alastair by his collar forcing him to stand up. Alastair towered over him. There’s at least a 5 inch difference in their height but he didn’t care. “Don’t you dare hurt her!”  
Alastair smiled and he placed his hand on top of Alec’s head. He lowered his face to meet his eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you that I can do what I want little one?”  
Alec pushed him hard. “Fight me instead! Keep Izzy out of this!” Alec moves to punch him.  
Alastair easily catches his wrist. “That’s cute. You won’t last 2 minutes with me” Alastair said mockingly as he twists Alec’s wrists and turns him around. He twists Alec’s arm behind him and presses it to his back lifting slightly and making Alec tip toe as he yelps in pain. Trapped, Alec couldn’t free himself from the grip even when he tried.  
Alastair moves closer to his back, gazing down at him fondly. Alec was easy to taunt. His reactions were so raw and predictable. He’s having a hard time believing that Alec could trick him. But it was all there in the messages Alec has sent. Pure as this kid may seem, there was a cruel joke that was played. And Alastair wasn’t one to let that go. “I never thought you’d be violent. I wonder what else you’d do just to keep me away from your sister.” He whispers in his ear making Alec shudder.  
“Al, let him go” Sebastian said in a cold, threatening voice that makes Alastair stop. Alec he can easily manipulate. Sebastian, on the other hand, would be difficult. For one, they were friends. Sebastian, after all, was his apprentice. And is very much infatuated with the kid. So much that it can ruin their friendship should Alastair continue. Reluctantly, he pushes Alec away towards the safety of Sebastian.  
Alec practically trips and Sebastian holds him to keep him upright. His gaze never leaves Alastair.  
“We could come up with some sort of agreement then.” Alastair suggests.  
“What kind of agreement?” Sebastian asks warily.  
“It’s simple really. No one else gets involved. No one else gets hurt.” Alastair stares at Alec as he turns around to look at him.  
He’s done his research, Sebastian thought as he studies Alastair. Sebastian has seen how protective Alec was with Izzy. Alec would have agreed to anything to keep Izzy safe. He feels a hand on his arm and looks to see Alec silently asking for help. You shouldn’t agree to this, we’ll find another way, Sebastian wants to say. But then.. Alec, depending on him. He wants that. The more things he keeps from Magnus, the more he’ll come to him. “We’ll keep Izzy safe” He promises instead.  
Alec nods.  
“No one gets hurt. Including Alec.” Sebastian says facing Alastair.  
Alastair crossed his arms. There should have been a loophole in their deal. But Sebastian saw that. “Fine. But Alec, Magnus shouldn’t treat me differently either. If he senses something is wrong, then our deal is off.”  
“You’re not getting anywhere near Magnus” Alec growls.  
“So, no deal then? Did you know your sister is staying over at Magnus and Clary’s now?”  
Alec looks lost and Alastair’s smile widens.  
“I know where your sister goes to school. I even know who she’s secretly dating. But I won’t tell you who.” Alastair gets the satisfaction from Alec’s surprised look. Playing mind games with him proved to be easy.  
“No one gets hurt. That’s the deal Al” Sebastian repeats. He turns Alec to face him. “Why don’t you wait outside?” Alec couldn’t handle Alastair. He’d be too much for him. He needs to get Alec away from him.  
Alec hesitates.  
“No one will get hurt. I promise you that” Sebastian reassures him.  
Alec nods and leaves the room.  
“Mission accomplished.” Alastair grins at Sebastian.  
“Last night, that was too much. Don’t you think?”  
“He didn’t get hurt. Well, not seriously hurt”  
“It’s enough to cause trauma Al. We don’t do stuff like that”  
Alastair raised his brows at him in surprise. “We don’t?”  
“We don’t” Sebastian confirmed.  
“I’m not sure what you’re trying to say here Seb. We always have our way. Pretty boy over there doesn’t know how to bow down to our wishes.”  
“We can make him follow in other ways. It didn’t need to go that far”  
“This coming from the guy who staged that accident.”  
“I didn’t stage that. It was an accident” Sebastian snapped. Alastair was referring to an accident that happened in the past involving Sebastian and a guy he previously liked.  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night” Alastair shrugged.  
“It’s nothing like that. I’m not like that Al”  
“We’re more alike than you think Seb” Alastair said looking him straight in the eye.  
No. We’re not. I’m not like you, Sebastian thought. He would never go that far. “I.. don’t know about that” he said carefully.  
Alastair cocked an eyebrow at him. “We are. You just don’t know it yet.”  
“I want you to leave Alec alone. I’ll take care of him”  
“And what have you accomplished so far? Your way doesn’t work Seb. Let me handle this”  
“No. I mean it Al. Leave Alec to me. The same way I’ll leave Magnus to you”  
“Are you threatening to hurt Magnus?”  
“I’m telling you to back off from Alec and focus only on Magnus. And I will do the same”  
Alastair studied him. Sebastian is in too deep for Alec. Maybe it’s a good thing. They both will get what they want. “Ok then. I’ll take care of Magnus. I won’t bother Alec. Just make sure to keep him away.”  
“I will. But I need you to do something. This plan will help us both.”  
“I’m all ears.” Alastair listened smiling. Soon, they will both get what they want. He never doubted it from the start.

———

It was lunch time and Magnus kept looking out the window for Sebastian’s car. They were dropping off Alec and Magnus had been pacing back and forth.  
“Magnus, chill” Jace said.  
Just then, there was sound of a car pulling up by the drive way.  
Magnus almost flew towards the gate to meet Alec.  
Alec got off the car even before Sebastian had fully come to a stop.  
“Magnus!”  
“Alexander!”  
They were both running and they hugged like they haven’t seen each other for ages. In reality, it was just last night.  
“I missed you.” Magnus murmured.  
“I missed you too.” Alec replied burying his face somewhere along his boyfriend’s neck.  
“Aren’t you guys being overly dramatic? It’s just one night.” Sebastian said, jealous with the way Alec was all over Magnus.  
“One night with you and Alec runs to Magnus’ arms. You must suck in bed” Jace whispers to him. Jace and Simon had followed Magnus outside. Clary and Isabelle were still cooking lunch.  
“Would you believe, I did more than just suck?” Sebastian snaps back.  
“That’s funny. Who would have thought you’re a comedian?” Jace retorts and Simon holds back a grin.  
“Thanks for dropping off Alec” Simon says politely. “We’ll take it from here”  
Sebastian handed them Alec’s school bag and walked back to his car. It’s up to Alec now. They have discussed every little detail. No one else needed to know. He looks out the window and says goodbye to Alec.  
Alec barely looks up and says goodbye.

———

“So you lost your phone?” Simon asked.  
They were all eating lunch. Alec and Magnus were busy feeding each other. Clary and Izzy were giggling across them. Jace had done so many eye rolls that he was starting to get nauseous.  
“Yeah. That’s why I couldn’t inform you guys. Sebastian wouldn’t let me use his phone.” Alec explained trying to sound casual about it. The Clave had talked about all the details. “Where’s Raj?” He tried changing the subject.  
“He’s doing your shift for you” Jace said.  
Alec groaned. He owes Raj a whole lot. He needs to finish those book reports and cash out.  
“Alexander”  
“Hmmm?” Alec prepares a spoonful of rice and braised beef to feed to Magnus.  
“Tell me again, Sebastian cuts practice in school to continue at his place instead?”  
“Yeah, he said we can have dinner then play some more. He has a full court at home.”  
“And on the way to his place, you can’t find your phone?”  
“Yeah, I must have misplaced it somewhere.” Alec holds the food in front of Magnus and he doesn’t miss the look Magnus gives him before taking it.  
Magnus chews his food as he continues to gaze at Alec. He can easily tell he was lying.  
When lunch was over, Magnus pulls Alec up to his room.  
“Come on guys, isn’t it too early for that? Let’s go by the pool and swim!” Jace called as Magnus and Alec head upstairs.  
“We’ll join you later” Magnus responds as he takes Alec inside.  
Magnus gestures at the foot of the bed for Alec to sit and he stands in front of him.  
“Why are you lying?”  
“I’m not” Alec says quickly.  
“Stop lying to me Alexander”  
“Magnus, I’m-“ but he stops as he sees his jaw harden. Magnus was mad.  
“Tell me what really happened”  
They were quiet for a while. Staring at each other. Magnus sighs and he moves closer between Alec’s legs and takes his face in his hands. “Why are you doing this darling?”  
Alec bites his lower lip. He can’t keep lying to Magnus. But he can’t tell him the truth either.  
“Ok, so don’t lie to me. Tell me only the true parts of your story.”  
“I fell asleep in Sebastian’s bedroom. Nothing happened. We just slept.” Alec whispered.  
Magnus waited but it seems that Alec had nothing more to add. Which meant everything else was a lie. “Why won’t you tell me what happened?”  
“Magnus.. I.. can’t-“  
Magnus leans down and traps him in a soft kiss. “Alexander”  
“Magnus.. I.. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Alec finally breaks.  
“Why would I be hurt?”  
“He.. he said no one else has to know. No one else needed to get hurt.”  
“He can’t hurt me Alexander” Magnus said gently. Whoever this ‘He’ was. Magnus would definitely kick his butt.  
“He.. he can.. Magnus-“ Alec stammered.  
“You’re the only one who can hurt me Alexander” Magnus said sadly stepping away.  
“I’ll never hurt you Magnus” Alec felt confused. That was the last thing he wanted to do.  
“You just did” Magnus looked away as his throat constricts and he felt like crying. It hurts when Alec won't confide in him. Last night was difficult. And he had been at his wits end trying to figure out what happened to Alec.  
“Magnus! No!” Alec stands up to gather Magnus in his arms.  
“Don’t you trust me?” Magnus was pleading as he searched his face.  
“I do! Please Magnus, I could never hurt you-“ It breaks Alec to see Magnus like this. Magnus was always confident. But now, it seems like he’s doubting himself. And Alec hated himself for making Magnus ever feel that way.  
“Tell me Alexander, please?”  
One look at those soft brown eyes and Alec gave in. “I.. I will..” Alec closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them again, he was determined to tell Magnus everything. “It’s Alastair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. This was kind of a tough spot. Initially, I didn't want Magnus to know. But as I was writing it.. it seemed impossible for Magnus not to find out. He knows Alec too well :) Hope you liked it. Happy weekend :)


	44. Stand Under My Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Magnus? Hey..” Alec looked fondly at his beautiful boy whose eyelids drooped a little. Is he sleepy? I better take him inside where its warm. “Come on, let’s go inside ok?”  
> Inside where? Inside that shirt? Or pants? Magnus was having an inner battle as he blinks up at him. He tried to shake himself from his stupor. He offered his umbrella, lifting it higher to enclose Alec inside.  
> “No, you’ll get wet!” Alec quickly grabbed hold of his hand. The one that was clutching the umbrella. Angels those hands are so big. Alec pushes the umbrella back to Magnus making sure the other stays dry.  
> “Come on, I’m taking you home” Alec said gently turning Magnus around. He hovered by his side just a little behind him. Careful to place Magnus inside the umbrella so he won’t get wet. Alec didn’t mind the rain. He was already soaked through. He guided them both home.  
> He’s taking me? Tonight? So that will be our first then.. me at the bottom? Magnus wondered as Alec slowly led him to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing the next chapter when a friend told me to watch the lipsync battle of Tom Holland (spiderman). He performed Rihanna’s Umbrella and the song stuck. I fully blame her for this chapter XD I got Magnus holding an umbrella. Angels.. what have I done XD  
> Not so much happens here.. just smut. Enjoy and happy weekend. :)

Magnus lay awake that night. How Alec had gotten himself in such a situation has baffled him. He couldn’t believe Sebastian would let Alec be harmed just so he can get rid of Magnus. He looked over the sleeping pretty boy beside him. He was glad to have pushed this secret out. It was too much for Alec to handle alone. They’ve decided to let Izzy know the possible danger she was in. Just so she wouldn’t be caught off guard should Alastair make a move. But Alec insisted no one else should know to keep her safe. They didn’t’ tell the others. But how do they deal with Alastair? If there was someone who could stop him, it would probably be Magnus. At least, that’s the plan he’s come up with. Actually, it’s the only plan he has come up with. It wasn’t even a plan. Not really. How does he get rid of that guy? He snuggled into Alec and automatically Alec wrapped his arms around him. Alec’s sweet scent lulled him to sleep.

———

The next day, Alec goes off for work despite Magnus’ protests. Raj dropped by having some intel about what happened the other night. Magnus already knew about it all. He and Raj came up with some sort of plan to take down the giant Magnus now calls Goliath. Raj already left and Magnus had spent his day doing homework and going to the gym. He headed out for snacks in the afternoon with Cat and the others. His friends didn’t know what happened and Magnus intended to keep it that way for now. The lesser people involved, the safer Izzy will be, Alec had insisted yesterday.  
“I’m having my car windows tinted darker.” Magnus announced as he flopped on an empty couch in their favorite cafe. He had already called his agent the day he joked about it to Alec. He had dropped the car off in the morning.  
“Heavily tinted car windows? Were you planning on doing something in there that needs to be well hidden?” Cat teased.  
“Actually, it was Alec who brought up the idea.” Magnus smiled mischievously as he remembered the blushing Alec.  
Raphael was in the process of drinking his coffee when he choked on the thought. “Fuck you Bane! That was hot!” He wiped his mouth and checked his clothes. He stood up and headed for the bathroom to clean the spatters.  
“Yeah it is hot. Alec in my car, doing Angels knows what.” Magnus sighed.  
“Too much information. I can’t even look at my hotdog sandwich the same now.” Ragnor said regretfully, putting down the food.  
“A sausage squeezed in tight buns. I’ll take it!” Magnus moved to get the sandwich but Ragnor slapped his hand away.  
“It’s mine!”  
“You said you weren’t going to eat it!”  
“I said no such thing!”  
“Boys, can we have a peaceful conversation for once?” Catarina leaned back on her chair, rubbing her temple. “Honestly, it’s still too early for you guys to be already at each other’s throats.”  
“Bane is being obscene.”  
“You need to take that stick out of your ass once in a while Ragnor. You have the capability to be fun that way.”  
“Boys, behave. We don’t want to be let out again” Dot reminded. They have made such a ruckus before that the manager of the cafe politely asked them to leave.  
“Fine. But I’m getting me some edible sausage. The one I could actually eat. I mean swallow. I mean digest, since you know. You could do the two things with another kind of sausage-“  
“Shut up Bane!” Ragnor growled and Magnus stuck his tongue out on him as he stood up to get some food.

———

Magnus was tired from a 2 hour workout then a trip to the salon to have his hair cut shorter. He traded his blue streaks to an orange one, much like Clary’s hair. He slept as he got home and woke up to his alarm. Alec was going to be home soon and Magnus was giddy. He saw lightning flash just outside his window. It was raining hard. Oh no. Alec didn’t have an umbrella. He left that morning with only the clothes on his back and his wallet. He didn’t even have his phone as the demon Sebastian still has it. Magnus quickly donned a jacket, ran down and grabbed an umbrella by the door. He can run to the bus stop and wait for Alec there.  
He opened the door and braced himself for the rain, opening his umbrella. He ran down the street towards the bus stop but slowed down as he saw another figure running towards him. It was Alec. Running through the pouring rain. As he nears him, Alec slows down as well and comes to a complete stop in front of him. Alec rakes back his hair with his hand and looks inquiringly at Magnus.  
Magnus saw everything in slow motion. Alec’s hand thru his hair. Said hair dripping wet. Water splashing all about. Little drops of rain pouring over Alec’s cheeks, nose and some to his lips. Those big soft lips parting ever so slightly as he mouths out his name. The sexy way he says his name in an endearing way.  
“Magnus?” Alec looks at the shorter boy, who was clutching an umbrella, in front of him. “You shouldn’t be outside, you might get soaked.”  
Soaked. Yes. Alec’s favorite grey crew neck long sleeved shirt was soaking wet. It clung to him in all the right places. Those broad shoulders standing out from the thin fabric. That wide expanse of his chest. That stomach with abs that should have been forbidden for being too damn perfect. The shallow crevice in the middle of his stomach that Magnus could spend hours worshipping. By the angel, Magnus will lose it should he decide to travel lower with his mind.  
“Magnus? Hey..” Alec looked fondly at his beautiful boy whose eyelids drooped a little. Is he sleepy? I better take him inside where its warm. “Come on, let’s go inside ok?”  
Inside where? Inside that shirt? Or pants? Magnus was having an inner battle as he blinks up at him. He tried to shake himself from his stupor. He offered his umbrella, lifting it higher to enclose Alec inside.  
“No, you’ll get wet!” Alec quickly grabbed hold of his hand. The one that was clutching the umbrella. Angels those hands are so big. Alec pushes the umbrella back to Magnus making sure the other stays dry.  
“Come on, I’m taking you home” Alec said gently turning Magnus around. He hovered by his side just a little behind him. Careful to place Magnus inside the umbrella so he won’t get wet. Alec didn’t mind the rain. He was already soaked through. He guided them both home.  
He’s taking me? Tonight? So that will be our first then.. me at the bottom? Magnus wondered as Alec slowly led him to the house.  
Once they were inside Magnus snapped out of his trance. He carefully placed the umbrella inside the rack. Then tugged at Alec’s hand so they can head upstairs.  
“Wait” Alec said removing his shoes and putting them away. He was about to remove his socks but Magnus was growing impatient.  
“Strip that off in the bedroom. Let’s go.” He pulled again leading the way. They were half running up the stairs. Magnus dragging Alec along.  
“What’s the rush?” Alec asked amused but he tried to keep up with his beautiful boy.  
Magnus just grinned at him and Alec can’t help but grin back.  
As soon as they stepped inside the room, Magnus was kissing him. Alec kissed back. Magnus was pulling him by his shirt and he struggled to close the door behind him. Stretching out a bit to make sure the door wasn’t left ajar. As Magnus led him towards the bed, Alec pulled his right sock off, bending sideways. Smiling at Magnus and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at the awkward way Alec took off his socks. Magnus reached behind Alec and tugged at his shirt wanting to pull it away from his body. Alec complied. He stepped back a bit, grabbed his collar and helped Magnus to pull the shirt upwards. Alec felt cold as his skin is wet but he didn’t mind. Magnus made him feel warm inside. Alec, in turn, pushes off his jacket and Magnus quickly gets rid of it. They kissed and Alec bent the other way to pull off the other sock. Both of them laughing at the little interruption and the hurried way Alec does it. When both socks were gone, Alec reached out to grab Magnus just below the collar of his shirt. They kissed again smiling, foreheads touching. Magnus was backing away to the bed. They were near the bed now. Magnus grabbed Alec by the neck and pulled on him. Alec let himself be flung to the bed taking Magnus on top of him.  
They landed on the bed and Magnus pulls himself up on all fours. Hands on either side of Alec’s arms and knees in between Alec’s legs. “That was graceful” he looks down at Alec in wonder.  
Alec blushes. “Part dancer slash athlete?” He suggests. Magnus was about to express his agreement when Alec pulled him down for a kiss. Midway into the kiss, Alec breaks it off.  
“My pants.. I’m wet.. your bed..” He stammers embarrassed for forgetting about his wet clothes.  
“No problem darling” Magnus reassures him quickly darting downwards, sitting on his heels as he works Alec’s belt and pants. He was more than eager to rid his pretty boy of any more clothing. Dry or wet.  
Alec’s legs were on either side of Magnus and he felt shy being laid out like this with Magnus working to undress him. “Hey, let me” he offered trying to grab his jeans.  
“It’s ok, I got it.” Magnus hurriedly tugs at both his pants and boxers making Alec lift his hips up. Magnus pulls on the clothes in a flourish but the pants get stuck by Alec’s feet. He scoots backwards a bit trying to tug away the pants as Alec bends his legs to help him.  
As soon as the troublesome clothing was away, it fell to the floor with a soft thud, Magnus grinned up at Alec.  
Alec blushed again but did not attempt to cover himself. Angels knows Magnus did not like that. Magnus raked his eyes over to the appetizing meal which is Alec’s pale, lithe body that was laid out before him. Legs half bent and spread on either side of him. Alec’s erection which stood tall and proud, ready for him. The pinkish chest that was rising and falling fast. And the gorgeous face of an innocent Alec. Waiting for him. Willingly spreading his legs further apart for Magnus. Magnus must have been really nice this year for Santa giving him his present early. He slowly crawls up towards Alec and he hears his breath hitch. He looks down as he travels along his body and stops by his stomach. He gently caresses the light bruises. “Does this still hurt?” He asks. No matter how much he wants for this to happen, he will certainly hold back if Alec was still in any kind of discomfort.  
“No.. not anymore.. Magnus.. please.. I.. I want this” Alec replies softly.  
Magnus looks back up at him. Alec was always so polite. “Are you sure about that Alexander?” He continues his way up. Trapping Alec in his gaze.  
“Yes.. I’m sure” Alec was ready. He wants Magnus. And it seems that Magnus wants him too.  
“Well if you’re sure..” Magnus murmurs as he leans down and kisses him.  
Alec’s hands were immediately on his chest, sliding down to his stomach, pulling up his shirt. He would very much like to see Magnus naked too. Alec grabbed a handful of the shirt and tugged at it making Magnus stop and take off his shirt completely. Alec had only about a second to admire the beautiful torso on top of him before Magnus leaned down to ravish his mouth again. This time, Alec’s big hands explored a shirtless Magnus. His hands widely covering enough ground that made Magnus squirm as his fingers grazed his nipples. Magnus gasped in the kiss as Alec playfully trapped his nipples between his long slender fingers. Alec was glad for their position. It gave him permission to touch Magnus and he was more than elated to map out his boyfriend’s glorious hot bod.  
Alec touched him as if he was something new. Like unboxing the latest iphone. There was a certain awe and a craving in wanting him. Magnus liked the feeling of being touched like this. He very much could get used to it. To Alec touching him. Feeling him. He broke the kiss to ask Alec’s preference. “Alexander?”  
“Hmmm?” Alec’s eyes opened immediately and hazel orbs stared straight thru his soul.  
“Do you want to go top? Or bottom? I’m fine either way”  
Alec had no clue what that meant. He assumed it was their position now. If so, he loved being at the bottom as his hands have more access this way. He licked his lips. “You can go top. Or whichever you prefer is fine with me too”  
Angels help him. He was so close to losing it. And Alec was just telling his preference. Not even being naughty about it. Just simply saying it. But Angels.. Being inside his pretty boy.. Please universe, break it to me gently. Magnus pleaded. He wanted Alec’s first time to last longer than his body would allow. He’d probably die before he breaches Alec. Oh my! A breach into Alec. Heavens.. Am I there already? Is this heaven?  
“Hey.. stay with me” Alec said as he cupped his beautiful boy’s face. Magnus was so blissed out that his eyes had glazed momentarily.  
Magnus smiled at him. This was reality. Nothing can get better than this. “As you wish darling.” He reached out for his drawer and took out the lube. “If you feel uncomfortable, you can always stop me at anytime. Ok?”  
“Ok”  
So trusting, Magnus thought. He took a pillow and asked for Alec to lift his hips up as he wedged said pillow beneath him. Alec was just as aroused as he was. His pretty boy was already leaking and they haven’t even started yet. Magnus sat on his heels and carefully pushed Alec’s legs wider apart.  
Alec was trembling not because his skin is damp and the room was cold. He was trembling with anticipation. As Magnus lubed up his hand. Alec loved the feel of Magnus on his cock. Last time was so good. And his cock twitched with excitement at the thought. Magnus smirked at Alec’s eagerness. His pretty boy now knew what the lube can do. But this time, Magnus will be exploring a different erogenous zone. Once his fingers were heavily slicked, Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s butt cheek, pulling gently to the side as he slid his middle finger in the tight ring.  
Alec gasped and his hips moved up. Magnus pushed him back down with his other hand. “Its ok, just relax for me darling” he cooed. Alec closed his eyes and tried to relax despite the loud pounding of his heart. Magnus slowly made his way deep inside of Alec. Moving in and out gently.. when he felt Alec was ready, he carefully pulled out then slid in 2 fingers this time.  
“Magnus!” Alec moaned as he felt more fingers penetrating him.  
“Shhhh not so loud darling” Magnus reminded. Their house was big but Magnus didn’t want to risk Clary or Jocelyn hearing about their session.  
Alec moaned again even as he pressed his lips shut. The idea of someone hearing him was another turn on. And he was near to exploding.  
Magnus decided it was time to add another so he pulled out and pushed in 3 fingers this time.  
Alec arched his back. “Magnus.. I’m gonna..” His whole body was trembling. Magnus wanted it to happen. He wants Alec to come untouched. He’s never seen it before. Usually with his past lovers, it took longer. But Alec was so sensitive. It excites Magnus in alot of ways. He thrusts his fingers faster and Alec comes undone. Magnus quickly removed his fingers and proceeds to take off his shorts and boxers. He lubes himself quickly as he watches with satisfaction the wanton display of his boyfriend laid out before him. Alec was slowly recovering from his orgasm when he felt something near his still tight hole. He opened his eyes to see Magnus lean down on him, kissing him softly.  
“I want you Alexander” Magnus was asking permission even as his cock was already aligned to Alec’s entrance. “Are you sure about this?” He pressed his cock more making it harder for Alec to decline should he decide to.  
“Magnus.. I.. I want this” Alec whispers as he wraps his arms around Magnus pulling him close.  
Magnus looks at him as if he was a delicious prey. Alec leans up to kiss him gently but Magnus cannot be swayed. He pushes deeper, until his head was inside.  
“Open up for me Alexander” His voice was hoarse and Alec obeys trying to spread his legs wider. Giving Magnus more access.  
He pushes in slowly and Alec moans. “You’re filling me up.” Alec sighs as his body gives in fully to Magnus. He tenderly touches his cheek, with his other hand latched on Magnus’ back, he pulls him lower for a slow kiss.  
“Angels, you’re so sweet” Magnus hissed as the kiss broke.  
Halfway through, Alec was panting. “Magnus! You’re so big.. you’re so.. ohhhh!” He arches his back as Magnus devours his neck. Magnus lightly pinched his nipple making Alec gasp. His walls closing in on Magnus.  
“Fuck Alec! Relax!” Magnus ordered. He was close to losing it and he wasn’t fully inside yet.  
“I.. I can’t.. I’m.. I’m..”  
Magnus quickly pulled out. “Together.. Don’t come just yet. Can you do that for me Alexander?”  
Alec whimpered at the lost orgasm. “Magnus please..”  
“Yes darling” Magnus pushed in again, in his slow pace.  
Alec tried to control his release, he was teetering to the edge. “Magnus..” he moaned.  
Magnus growled as Alec clenched around him again. He pushes in fully while trapping Alec’s mouth with his. Alec’s scream was muffled in the kiss. Magnus continues his claim of his pretty boy, slowly thrusting his hips. Alec’s fingers dug into his back but he didn’t mind. It only made him thrust faster and deeper until Alec pulled away. Alec was throwing his head back, arching his back, hips moving in time with Magnus’ thrusts.  
Magnus looks on at Alec’s unbridled lust. “Come for me Alexander” he says as his hand finally wraps around his cock. He strokes him once, then twice. By the third, Alec has already exploded his seed all over his hand. Magnus moans as he fills up Alec’s inside as well. He continues his thrusts until they both panted and Magnus fell on top of Alec.  
Alec quickly wraps his arms around him. Holding on to him. “You ok?” He asks as he pulls away slightly. Concern etched his face.  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Magnus murmurs looking up from his position on Alec’s chest.  
Alec smiled at him. “I’m ok, just stop moving inside me.”  
“Oh!” Magnus forgot he was still buried inside Alec. He starts to pull out but Alec stops him.  
“Can.. can you stay for awhile longer?” Alec asks while blushing.  
“Of course darling.” Magnus smiles lazily at him and Alec tilts up his face more to kiss him slowly.  
They lay for awhile until Alec finally allowed Magnus to get some towels. Magnus cleaned them both up and they lay on the bed in each other’s arms. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. But for tonight, Magnus just wants to capture this moment and tuck it away forever in his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link if you're curious about the performance by the way :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPCJIB1f7jk


	45. Let Me Give Your Heart A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus remembers his plan for that night and slowly pulls away. “Darling, I just want to know, do you have a neck tie?”  
> “Yeah, why?”  
> “Can I borrow it?”  
> “Oh sure, wait” Alec stands up and rummages thru his closet. “Any color preferences? I have red, black and blue”  
> Magnus licks his lips. Alec always looked good in black, and black was his favorite color as well. But red is tempting too. Against Alec’s pale skin. Angels have mercy. “Red”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 2 chapters merged into one. Had alot of free time this week. First part, Magnus confronts Sebastian and Alastair. Sebastian strikes again. It's so dark, it might be from the dc universe, lol. Sorry, got that line from deadpool 2 ;)  
> 2nd part is more smut. A friend has kept sending me pictures of Malec in intimate ways and I just can’t not write about it. Again, I blame her for the smut here. Hahahaha! Enjoy :)  
> BTW, inspired by the song 'Give your heart a break' by Demi Lovato. Sebastian breaks Alec's heart, Alec breaks his. Magnus breaks Alastair's heart. Happy weekend :)

The next day, Magnus wakes up with a kiss from Alec.  
“Good morning” Alec says brightly. He was on top of him, supporting his weight with his hands.  
“Good morning darling. Someone woke up in a good mood” Magnus teased as he slips his hand down Alec’s side. They’ve slept naked together and Magnus was checking out his pretty boy. Alec seems to realize too late that they were naked and quickly rolls to the side grabbing the comforter to cover his body up to his chest.  
“Yeah well, if you hear your name on repeat with a few moans from your sleeping boyfriend, why won’t you be on a good mood?” Alec teased back making Magnus blush. That was new. Magnus never blushed.  
“I.. was moaning in my sleep?” Magnus asked horrified.  
“Yeah, it was cute” Alec said reassuringly. He leans in and kisses him softly. “I wonder though, what happened in that dream? It sounded.. interesting.”  
“Well, if you really want to know, I can demonstrate it for you” Magnus pounced on top of him. Only the comforter shielded Alec’s body and Magnus snatched it meaning to pull it away. Alec held on to it though.  
“Hey! We’re going to be late for school. We’ll do more later ok?” Alec says, not letting go of the fabric.  
“Why wait when we can do it now?” Magnus whispers leaning in and kissing Alec’s jaw. Pleased to hear the sharp intake of breath from Alec.  
“Magnus.. stop it” Alec said softly, fighting for self-control as his boyfriend licked and sucked his neck.  
“I don’t want to” Magnus murmured, gently nibbling his neck down to his collarbone. Maybe a well placed hickey is in order. He sucked until he heard Alec yelp.  
Suddenly, Magnus was being pushed back and Alec was kissing him hard as their positions got switched. Alec was working with the comforter, tucking Magnus in. Then he rolled Magnus in the blanket. Magnus blinked at him in surprise. Alec grinned at him.  
“Can’t move can you?” Alec said smugly, sitting on his heels.  
Magnus was trapped in the comforter. Only way out was to roll back but Alec placed a hand on his chest. “Nope. You’re staying here until after I shower”  
Magnus glared at him. “Seriously Alec, let me out.” He threatened.  
Alec shook his head and stood up wincing as the muscles in his butt clenched.  
Magnus could feel himself drool at the naked Alec before him.  
Alec blushed and quickly covered himself with a towel. “I’m a bit sore” he admitted.  
“It’s just like exercise darling, the more you do it, the more you’ll get used to it. It will hurt less too. I suggest we do the sex-ercise again to test my point.” Magnus waggled his brows at him with the suggestion.  
“Tempting.. but no.” Alec smiled and left him to go shower.  
Magnus tried to roll but it seems Alec had tucked the comforter firmly and locked a small part of the fabric inside. Making it hard for Magnus to get free. So.. Alec likes using restraints eh? Two can play that game. His innocent boy will get a taste of his own medicine tonight. Magnus struggled until he gave up and lay waiting for his pretty boy to free him. Definitely need to teach Alec a lesson tonight.

———

At school, Magnus goes to Sebastian to talk. He had excused himself from Alec and the gang saying he needed to go to the men’s room. As soon as they were alone in one of the classrooms, Magnus crosses his arms. “How could you let Alastair do that to Alec?”  
“So he told you. Despite of what it could mean for his sister” Sebastian was surprised. He had thought Alec would never tell.  
“You can’t take care of Alec. It’s ok to you if he gets hurt. You have a weird definition of being inlove”  
“He’s not seriously hurt. I’ll do anything to have him Magnus. Now, if you hate seeing him this way, why don’t you just hand him over to me.”  
“You wish. Where’s his phone? Give it to me.”  
No point in keeping Alec’s phone anyway. Sebastian reaches in his pocket and hands Magnus the phone. “You know what it means if Alastair finds out.”  
“I’ll deal with him later since you obviously can’t.”  
“Alastair won’t stop unless he gets what he wants. In this case, it’s you. So why don’t you save us all the trouble and just marry the guy”  
“My marriage has already been set with Alec. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some more business that needs attending to”  
As Magnus left, Sebastian wonders what he could possibly have planned.

———

Alec was playing basketball with the clave. Magnus was hanging around the gym as well doing homework when someone sits beside him.  
“Hey” Alastair smiles nervously at him.  
“Hey, wait” Magnus quickly averts his eyes and pretends to finish writing in his notes. He was trying to calm himself down. The nerve of this guy to even talk to him after what he did to Alec. “What are you doing here?” Magnus asks after he finishes writing.  
“Oh, I’m here to ask Seb if my team can play with his tomorrow. Just for fun. You?”  
“I’m waiting for my boyfriend” Magnus says casually.  
“Oh, right. Alec”  
As if on cue, Alec squeezes in between them. “Hey! Magnus, you didn’t have to wait for me.”  
Magnus raises his brows at him as he slides over to give Alec some room.  
When Alec saw Alastair sit beside Magnus, he immediately called for timeout and now he planted himself in between the two.  
“Alec” Alastair speaks from behind him in an amused tone.  
“Oh, Alastair.. didn’t see you there” Alec says barely glancing at him.  
Really now? Alastair wanted to play with him but with Magnus so close, he needed to be in his best behavior.  
“Al! Why are you here?” Sebastian asked walking up to them.  
“Hey Seb, let’s talk.” Alastair stands up and leads Sebastian away from them.  
As soon as the two were out of earshot, Magnus touches Alec’s arm. “Alexander, what’s wrong?”  
“Magnus.. stay away from him. Please.” Alec drops his facade and looks imploringly at him.  
“Hey.. Everything’s fine. Don’t let him affect you.”  
“Please, just promise me you’ll stay away.”  
Magnus needed to set Alastair straight. Make him stop playing with Alec’s head. But first, he needed to calm Alec. “Ok Alexander.”  
Alec sighs and Magnus curses inwardly. He has to take down the Goliath. So Alec could be free from any worry. His pretty boy looked so troubled.  
“Alec! Come on!” Sebastian called. Alastair had already left after talking with him. Plan was still on.  
“Be right there.” Alec says. He smiles at Magnus. “Later then”  
“Ok darling” Magnus watches the game for a little while. It would probably end soon. His phone buzzed and he checks the message.

[Alastair]  
Hey, if you have time, can we talk? I’m just outside.

Well, here goes nothing. Magnus thought as he gathers up his things and heads outside.

———

As soon as practice was over, Alec looks over at Magnus. He wasn’t there. Worried, Alec quickly changes his shirt, grabs his stuff and was about to head outside when Sebastian stops him.  
“Hey.. Alec.. there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. About Magnus”  
“What?” Alec pulls away from Sebastian’s grip on his arm.  
“Magnus.. he’s fond of Al. And.. honestly, I don’t want you to get hurt. But it seems that Magnus is done with you.” Sebastian had practiced the lie over and over again that it sounded so natural when he finally delivered it.  
Alec shook his head. “Save it Seb. I don’t believe a word of it.” He brushed past him but Sebastian grabbed his arm again.  
“Listen to me Alec, please. Once Magnus gets what he wants, he moves on to the next.” Sebastian insisted eyeing the hickey that was near Alec’s collarbone. He noticed that Alec was oblivious to it. But for Magnus to brazenly put it in a place where it can be seen with a shirt on, Magnus was clearly stating his claim to anyone who would notice. “I know he’s your first, but for him, you’re just another guy whom he’ll toss on top of his pile of exes.”  
Alec’s eyes bored into him. Sebastian had expected it. “I wouldn’t lie to you about this. If you’re looking for him now, he’s outside with Al.”  
Alec looked surprised at that. “No.. I told him to stay away from Alastair. He won’t do that.”  
“They’re right outside. You can see for yourself. But first, I have something to show you.” He takes out his phone and shows him his messages with Magnus.  
Alec frowns but reads it.

[Sebastian]  
Hi Magnus

[Magnus]  
Who is this?

[Sebastian]  
My bad, this is Sebastian Verlac

[Magnus]  
Yes Sebastian?

[Sebastian]  
How’s it going with your date?

[Magnus]  
It’s fun.

[Sebastian]  
Are you breaking up with Alec?

[Magnus]  
I’ll think about it

Sebastian didn’t miss the small waver of Alec’s hand as he read the message again.  
“This can’t be right” Alec murmured disbelieving. There was something off about the exchange of the messages. “This isn’t Magnus. He would never..”  
“Never break up with you? That’s what Camille thought too.”  
“No.. Magnus won’t do that to me.. this.. this is not him”  
“It’s his number. It’s Magnus.”

———

“Magnus!” Alastair waves at him. He was sitting a bit far away from the gym, on one of the benches that lined around the playing field.  
“Hey, we need to discuss something” Magnus was polite and had a business like tone.  
“Yeah sure.” He motions for him to sit and Magnus sits beside him. “What about?”  
“I want you to back off Alec and Izzy.”  
Alastair froze.  
“I know all about it. What exactly are you trying to do here?” Magnus sits with his back straight. Hands relaxed on top of his bag which was on his lap. He couldn’t exactly take on this guy. He was freaking gigantic. So it would just be a battle of wits. And it wouldn’t hurt that he had a recorder in his bag which he borrowed from Raj.  
“So he told you about it.” Alastair couldn’t believe it. He was sure he had messed with Alec’s head enough for him not to talk.  
“He told me everything. And I don’t like what you did. Why would you go that far Alastair?” Magnus was staring at him.  
He knows what I’ve done. Alastair was panicking. His only play now was to make Magnus see what a horrible boyfriend he’s got. “I don’t know what you see in him. He’s too eager to put you on a date with me. And he’s flaunting Sebastian like he’s his boyfriend.”  
“It was dinner. And Alec never flirted with Sebastian.”  
“No.. here..” Alastair brings out his phone and lets Magnus see Alec’s messages. He was pleased to see the surprise that fleets his beautiful face.  
“That can’t be right.” Magnus murmurs almost to himself as he takes the phone and looks hard at it. It was Alec’s number. But Magnus was sure that wasn’t what Alec showed him. Alec’s phone was in his bag. He took it out and compared the messages. It seems there were alot of deleted texts in Alec’s phone. Magnus frowned. Why would Alec delete those?  
Alastair leans closer, he could smell Magnus’ perfume. “See here? He specifically said he’ll set me up on a date with you” He flicks the screen and points to the particular message. He feels a thrill as his fingers lightly brush his.  
Just then Magnus’ phone rings. It was Sebastian.  
“Sebastian. What do you want?” Magnus asks.  
“Sorry wrong number” came Sebastian’s reply.  
Weird. Magnus thought.  
“What did he want?” Alastair asks softly.  
Magnus looks up at him as he hangs up. Not even bothering to reply to Sebastian. “Wrong number he says.” Magnus chooses his words before saying them. “There’s something weird here, Alec would never do this”  
Their faces were so close, Alastair could almost feel his breath. Magnus was intoxicating. “It’s all there. What more proof do you need?” He whispers softly. He couldn’t stop himself, his hand slowly comes up to touch his cheek. Before he could make contact though, Magnus was looking down again on the phone. He pretended to scratch his head instead.  
Magnus noticed Alastair making a move but he disregarded it. Something didn’t make sense. He read the other messages in Alastair’s phone. Then it hit him, Alec didn’t have his phone that weekend he got drunk. Alec wasn’t the one sending these messages. “Alastair, do you remember this night?” Magnus asks looking up at Goliath.  
“Yeah, I met Alec and he said he was with Sebastian. Then I met you” he smiled. Their first meeting, Magnus looked so hot in his cheerdancer outift. Only Magnus could wear such a thing and not look less of a man in it. If anything, Magnus was the embodiment of masculinity in it. The fabric clinging tightly on his well built body. Hot damn.  
“That night, Alec dropped his phone. Sebastian had it the whole time. He gave it back to Alec only in school and that was a Monday.”  
“What are you saying? Who was replying to me then?” Alastair refused to believe it. Sebastian wouldn’t play him. Not like that.  
“I’m saying that Alec didn’t send these.” He showed the messages in Alastair’s phone. “Sebastian did.” Magnus was sure of it. He wouldn’t put it past the sneaky crustacean to do something like this.  
“You’re not lying just to cover up for Alec, are you?”  
“I wouldn’t lie about this. I know Alec. It is unlikely of him to send you these messages. I was with him the whole time. Wait.” Magnus now takes out his phone and showed him a call he made that weekend to Sebastian. “I called Sebastian that Sunday to ask for Alec’s phone. He returned it at school the next day. So all this, this is NOT Alec. Sebastian played you. Not Alec.” Magnus pointed clearly to the messages.  
Alastair studied Magnus. He believes him. Hard as that may be. But when Alec had played him, it had shocked him as well. Alec’s demeanor seemed so straightforward and honest. Even when he beat him up, Alec was genuinely shocked. “I don’t know what to say”  
“Say sorry and that you’ll never lay a finger on Alec.” Magnus hands him back his phone.  
Just then, a message pops on Alastair’s phone but Magnus didn’t notice.

[Sebastian]  
We’re coming.

Alastair continues as if there was no warning in his phone. He puts it away. “What do I get in return for that?”  
Magnus arched his brow at him. “Do you really want to hurt Alec?” He challenged. His eyes turning wild.  
Alastair had to blink twice. Earlier, Magnus looked so angelic. Now it was like he was staring deep into the eyes of a wild tiger who was ready to pounce and rip off his throat. He gulped. Not a lot can scare him. But this guy certainly can. “No.. Magnus.. I mean.. I just want this misunderstanding to be over. That’s all.” He replied cowardly.  
Magnus glared at him before responding while standing up. Alastair stood up as well. “Back off. You already got your culprit. Stay away from Alec. Do I make myself clear?” He mouths the last sentence slowly. He leans closer, staring hard at Alastair.  
Alastair gulps but he can’t pull away from the intense gaze. Mustering up all his courage, he leans closer as well. “Clear. But I’m doing it for you. Because you want me too.” He whispers softly letting Magnus know that he likes him. He’ll back off for now. But soon as Alec is out of the picture, he will pursue Magnus again. Magnus wasn’t one to back down even as their faces were so close now. Alastair could practically kiss him right then and there. But he didn’t dare to. There was something about Magnus that you can’t just mess with.  
“Think what you want. I just want you away from Alec” Magnus said with finality.  
Alastair admired him more. He was towering over Magnus but the shorter guy barely noticed. A minute or more passed before Alastair found his voice. “Whatever you say Magnus” he relented.  
With that, Magnus turned to leave.

———

Sebastian sighed and called the number, putting it in speaker in between them so Alec can hear.  
“Sebastian” came Magnus’ voice. “What do you want?”  
“Sorry, wrong number” Sebastian says.  
“What did he want?” Came Alastair’s soft voice. His voice was so low but audible. He must be close in on Magnus’ personal space for Sebastian and Alec to hear him.  
They hear no more as Magnus hangs up.  
“It’s his number” Sebastian confirms, observing Alec.  
Alec looks down at the phone as if he has trouble seeing it. “He.. he must be forcing Magnus to-“  
“Alastair won’t force Magnus. He won’t hurt him. He likes him. The feeling is mutual.”  
Alec felt as if Sebastian gave him a blow to the gut. “No.. that’s not what this is..” he whispers. He hurries outside.  
Sebastian quickly sends Alastair a message.  
Alec goes out and sees Magnus and Alastair standing close together. He stops in his tracks as he sees his beautiful boy lean in closer. He seems to be telling Alastair something. They were so close. What’s this? Alec can’t figure it out. If only his heart would shut up for a while so he can actually think. Alastair, close in on Magnus’ space. He watched as Alastair closes the gap and says something to Magnus in return. Are they going to kiss?  
“See Alec, he lied to you. He told you he won’t see Alastair but there they are. If Magnus can lie about the little things, what makes you think he’s not hiding a bigger lie?” Sebastian says softly.  
Alastair has a strong effect on him. Sebastian thought as he watches Alec whose eyes darted back and forth from Magnus to Alastair. Magnus is the only one who can break Alec. And with Alastair and Magnus together, and a steady stream of lies from Sebastian, Alec is near his breaking point. They both watch as Magnus seems to say something back to Alastair. The gesture was so intense. It almost passed for intimacy but Sebastian knew better. Alec, however, did not. And he could see Alec trembling slightly.  
This scares Alec the most. Losing Magnus to someone he can’t fight. Suddenly a hand covers his eyes and he was pulled back to Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian whirled them around as if shielding him with his body from the harsh blow of the truth he witnessed.  
“You don’t have to see it. Trust in me Alec. Magnus will move on. He’s already found your replacement.” Sebastian whispers to the back of his head.  
Alec stood unmoving. Unbelieving. “Let me go.” He says softly.  
And Sebastian did. Slowly, Alec walked away and he followed him. Alec continued walking until he felt little drops of rain hit his face. He looks up, eyes blurry and he lets the rain wash away his pain.  
They had been walking for a while and they were far away from the gym. Now it was raining. “Hey” Sebastian calls out to Alec. He stood beside him under the rain. If they don’t hurry inside, they might catch a cold. “Alec..”  
Alec slowly turns his head to look at him then. Rain was pouring over his face. Down the sides of his eyes. Or were they tears?  
“Alec-“  
“Why do you do this Seb?” Alec asked.  
Sebastian stopped. Alec was looking at him sadly. As if searching his face for answers.  
“Do what?”  
“One moment, I feel like I could trust you. And then, you do this.”  
“I don’t want to break your heart Alec.. but you had to know. Magnus doesn’t deserve you-“  
Alec shakes his head. “Only Magnus can break me. And if one day, he decides to do that, I’ll let him.”  
“Please Alec, with me.. you’ll get all of me. You won’t need to share. It will only be you. No Alastair, no Camille. I won’t break your heart. Just.. be with me instead.” He reaches out to him but Alec steps back.  
“I.. I’m going home now. I’ll see you tomorrow Seb.” Alec turns away but pauses. “Thanks by the way. For showing me those messages. For atleast letting me know.” He walks away leaving Sebastian alone.  
Even when he was broken, Alec did not give in to Sebastian. Sebastian tilts his head up to the sky embracing the rain falling down his face. He did all he could, but in the end, he still couldn’t get him. Sebastian didn’t know if he was crying too. He just let the rain pour down his cheeks. Wishing it would cleanse him of all his sins.

———

Alec lay on his back at his bed. For the first time in weeks, he was home again. Izzy was surprised to see him and he reminded her that he lives there. She had asked him what was wrong but he said it was nothing and went straight to his room. He showered and changed then laid on his bed losing track of time.  
He had been thinking about what he saw. Magnus and Alastair. Then that message about breaking up. Magnus was thinking about it. It hurt to have read that. He tried to push away all the things Sebastian told him. He learned not to trust Sebastian’s words. But it still lingered in his thoughts. The pain in his chest won’t go away but he’s decided that he’s sticking to Magnus. If Magnus decides to break it off with him, there’s really nothing he can do but let him. It would probably hurt more. Probably more than what he’s feeling right now. He hears his door open but he doesn’t bother looking up.  
“Alexander” Magnus’ voice was sweet. Alec propped himself up on his elbows to look at him. All his insecurities vanished as Magnus sat beside him in his bed. “Why’d you leave without me?”  
“I’m sorry.. I saw you and Alastair talking and..” he felt his throat constrict. He wants to confront Magnus about the messages Sebastian showed him. But he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He didn’t have the courage to.  
“I see.. Darling.. we need to talk”  
And with those words, Alec felt his world crumble. “Are you breaking up with me?” He whispered.  
“What?!” Magnus was shocked then he laughed. “No, silly. When couples say ‘we need to talk’, it doesn’t necessarily mean they’re about to break up”  
“Oh” Alec was lost as he sits up.  
“Are you ok?” Magnus was eyeing him. Alec knew better than to hide anything from Magnus. His boyfriend knows him too well and won’t let it go.  
“I.. I read your messages with Sebastian”  
Magnus frowned. “Ok.. what about it?”  
“You can tell me everything.. I can take it”  
“Huh?”  
“Even if you’re just thinking about it. We can still talk about it.”  
“You’ve lost me Alexander”  
Alec took it the wrong way. Magnus immediately saw the pain flickering in Alec’s hazel eyes before his pretty boy hastily looked away.  
“Hey! I only meant that I don’t understand what you’re saying. Talk to me. What is this about?” Magnus held his face with both hands to gaze into his eyes.  
“You told Sebastian that you’ll think about it. About breaking up with me.”  
“What?! You really shouldn’t believe anything he says Alec-“  
“It was your text message. It was from you.”  
“Huh? Wait.” Magnus gets his phone and hands it to Alec while opening Sebastian’s messages to him. “Was this what he showed you?” He points to the part about Sebastian asking if he’s breaking up with Alec.  
“Yeah.. but.. his was a shorter version” Alec reads the messages.  
“He.. deletes some messages.. it’s not the first time he’s done it.” Magnus thinks back earlier when he had been looking for Alec. He saw Sebastian then, soaking wet. He’d ask him where Alec was but Sebastian just shrugged and said Alec went home. Magnus went home to find an empty room. When he called Izzy, she had told him Alec was there. And that he wasn’t quite himself. The crustacean had strike again.  
“What do you mean?” Alec asks as he finally looks up from the phone.  
Magnus tells him about his talk with Alastair.  
“So.. you’re not.. breaking up with me?” Alec asks looking hopefully at Magnus.  
“Angels no.. never.. You never have to worry about that Alexander.” Magnus places his hand on top of Alec’s hand which lay palm down on the bed. “Don’t you ever think that. I’m never breaking up with you. Do you hear me? Even when you push me away. I will never do that to you”  
“Well.. never say never..” Alec adds softly looking down at their hands.  
“Never.. Alec.. look at me” Magnus waits as Alec looks up at him. “I’m never, ever, breaking up with you.”  
“Ok” Alec finally smiles and it was like a gift that Magnus would cherish for as long as he lives.  
“But you have to promise me something in return Alexander”  
“Anything Magnus”  
“Don’t leave me again”  
“I.. I promise. I’m sorry, your boyfriend is an idiot” Alec whispers as he leans in to hug Magnus.  
“Nah, my boyfriend is just a little new to all this. And I love teaching him everything considering that I’m his first.” Magnus leans his head more towards him, wanting to comfort his naive boyfriend.  
“First and only” Alec pulls back to look him straight in the eye.  
Magnus feels his heart flutter. “You may not be my first, but you’re definitely my last, Alexander”  
They smile and seal their deal with a kiss. They continue kissing for awhile.  
Magnus remembers his plan for that night and slowly pulls away. “Darling, I just want to know, do you have a neck tie?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Can I borrow it?”  
“Oh sure, wait” Alec stands up and rummages thru his closet. “Any color preferences? I have red, black and blue”  
Magnus licks his lips. Alec always looked good in black, and black was his favorite color as well. But red is tempting too. Against Alec’s pale skin. Angels have mercy. “Red”  
Alec walks over and hands him the red tie. “What do you need it for?”  
Magnus smirks at him. Alec blinks. “Magnus?”  
“Lie down Alexander”  
“Oh, I was thinking.. We shouldn’t.. uh.. you know.. here” Alec gestures nervously around his room.  
“Why not?”  
“Well, Izzy has set that rule. She says she’ll tell mom if, uh.. She catches us doing it”  
“So we’ll be careful not to get caught then.”  
“No.. Magnus.. I’m serious.”  
Suddenly, Magnus is presented with an irresistible idea. “Hey! You know what, I already got that unit. We can move in anytime.”  
“We?”  
“I mean me.. me can move in anytime” real smooth Magnus, he mentally smacks his forehead.  
Alec smiles at the thought of him moving in with Magnus. “That would be really nice”  
“It just occurred to me.. that you’ve never been to the place. It’s a shame you haven’t seen it yet.”  
“Oh, just say when, I’ll go with you-“  
“Great! Let’s go now!” Magnus stands up and grabs his hand leading him out of the room.  
“What? Now?”  
“Yes! Now! No time like the present”  
“Ok, ok.. No need to drag me, I’m coming” Alec says laughing as he breaks free from Magnus and follows him to the car.  
Oh you’re coming alright. They will be having an unofficial house blessing.

———

Magnus dropped his keys at a side table by the door. Alec stepped further inside the unit looking around. The place was big. There was a big sofa at the center of the living room. Alec sat in the middle of it and tried to fit his long length. It was perfect. “Hey, I can sleep on this couch” he said grinning up at Magnus.  
“Why sleep here? We have a bed darling. This way” Magnus led him towards the back.  
The bedroom had an old, elegant feel to it. Heavy oak wood furnitures were used. It had a big four poster bed with white satin sheets, just the way Magnus liked it. The bed was tall that Magnus needed to hop on it. There were ceiling to floor curtains at one side of the room and when Alec opened it, it was a glass window that covered the whole side. The unit was at the highest floor so the view of the city was spectacular. Alec whistled at the sight.  
“Over here” Magnus called tapping the space beside him.  
Alec removes his shoes using his feet before easily placing a bent leg on the bed. Magnus removes his shoes as he scoots closer.  
Alec meets him halfway and they kissed. “This is beautiful. You’re beautiful”  
“I’m glad you like it as you’ll be spending alot of time here. And I do mean.. here” Magnus pushes him back to the bed.  
“Oh.. you have the place all to yourself right?” Alec asks as he shifts comfortably on the pillows.  
“Yes Alexander, you can be as loud as you want”  
Alec blushed.  
“You’re adorable, do you know that?” Magnus whispers as he leans down to kiss him.  
“I’ll be cute if you want me to” Alec murmurs as his hands go up to his waist.  
Magnus knows what Alec wants so he pulls off his shirt and sits on his stomach. Alec’s eyes were raking his body. He loved it. “You can touch me you know”  
Magnus barely finished his sentence when Alec’s hands were all over his stomach. His large hands covering most of his abs. Magnus smiled as he took the tie from his pocket and tied it to Alec’s right wrist.  
Alec looks at it in wonder as he holds it up to his face “What’s this?”  
“I’m tying you up darling”  
Magnus saw Alec’s eyes darken as he looked at him. “Why?”  
“Must there always be a reason?” Magnus took his right hand then leaned over to tie him to the headboard. The headboard had intricate carvings of leaves and vines leaving some open gaps for Magnus to use. He was making sure the knots were secure when he gasped at the sudden wetness enclosing his left nipple. He held on to the headboard for dear life as Alec attacked his pecs with only his free left hand and mouth.  
Alec continued licking his left nipple as his hand played with other. Pinching lightly and loving the way Magnus moaned out his name. He moves his hand lower to undo his belt and pants and rubs his erection. Magnus squirms on top of him, a little out of it. Even when Alec was the one tied to the bed, it seems that Magnus was the one who was unable to move. So much for restraints.  
Alec’s hand moves to his butt and cups him there making Magnus move higher, his crotch nearer to Alec’s face.  
Alec grabs his pants and underwear, pushing it down and Magnus helps him, trembling as he did so. The bottle of lube from his pockets fell on the bed. “I see you came prepared” Alec teased and Magnus shivered, nodding. Not trusting himself to speak. Alec was so damn sexy. “Do you prefer this one?” Alec asks holding up the lube. “Or my mouth on you?”  
Magnus was back to gripping the headboard.. hard. “Your.. mouth” he replies, his voice sounding more strained than he liked.  
“Take off your clothes then.” Alec suggests and Magnus obeyed, kicking away his pants of obstruction. His underwear of injustice flying right after it. He quickly straddles Alec, his erection right on his boyfriend’s face.  
“Tell me how you want this. Do you want me to take it slow? Or do you want it fast?” Alec asked looking up at him. His hand wrapped around his cock. His long slender fingers. Alec’s beautiful hand. On his cock. Oh shit. He was leaking cum at the sight. Alec absentmindedly thumbs his wet slit, spreading the cum all over the head. He was waiting for him to answer.  
“Slow” Magnus whispers  
“Ok then” Alec says as he lifts his head and opens up his mouth. Magnus loses it as his mouth enclosed his cock. His tongue teasing him.  
Even when his hands are free, it was very much obvious to Magnus that he wasn’t the one in control here. Nonetheless, he enjoyed it. So much, that he was thrusting his hips sending Alec choking beneath him. Magnus stops and pulls out, his thumb wiping away Alec’s tears. “I’m sorry”  
“Don’t be.. was it good?” Alec smiles up at him.  
“Yes, but I think you’ve had too much fun. I was the one with a plan after all” Magnus moves down and slowly lifts Alec’s shirt until it was clinging only to the hand that was tied to the bed. Slowly he undid his pants, leaving Alec naked. Alec’s whole body tensed and Magnus smirked. “You’ve been naughty, you almost ruined my plans”  
“What was your plan anyway?”  
“I wanted to tie you up”  
“And you did. I don’t see how I ruined your plan. I think I even made it better.”  
“How so?”  
“You said it was good. I bet you that I can do better”  
Magnus felt excitement run through his cock. “You think you can do better?”  
“I don’t know.. maybe.. who knows.. maybe we should try again?” Alec suggestively places his free hand on his inner thigh. He doesn’t even move it but Magnus was burning with desire from the touch alone.  
“Ok then, let’s see if you can” Magnus said softly moving up again to Alec’s face. Alec slid his hand up his butt then took him whole. Magnus shuddered and threw his head back. He was getting better at this! By the angel, if death is possible because of great blowjobs then Magnus is very much in fear for his life. “Oh Alexander!” Alec had sucked him harder each time, looking up at him as he bobbed his head. He could see his cock glistening and then disappearing into Alec’s pretty mouth. It was like fucking magic. How someone so innocent can take him whole. He came hard and he tried to move away but Alec had an arm on his thigh and his hand gripped his butt cheek tightly. Not allowing him to go. Magnus felt his body spasm as he exploded. Alec took all of him and let go only when Magnus was all spent. Magnus flopped on the bed beside him. Alec looked at him then at his restraints.  
“Can we take this off now?”  
Magnus glanced at him. “Let me think.. hmmm.. no”  
“Come on. I can promise you more things I’m good at if you set me free”  
Magnus knew Alec meant it. His protégé was a quick learner. And with all the things Magnus has taught him, he had proved just that. Magnus licks his lips. “No darling, this is your punishment for locking me down in bed this morning.”  
Alec laughed. “That is what this is all about?” Alec looked at him amused. “Guess I’ll do that more often. You do look cute when you’re helpless”  
Magnus arched his brow. “You forget, you’re the one who’s tied up right now” he goes on top of Alec again. This time, he pins Alec’s free hand down. Alec reaches up to kiss him but Magnus pulls away smirking. He moves down and kisses Alec’s body. When he reaches his nipples, he gently bites and tugs at them causing Alec to squirm and gasp. He grips Alec’s hand tightly, making Alec unable to move so much.  
“You’re not being fair” Alec moans as his hand grips back hard.  
“Darling, relax. Let me take control ok?” Magnus murmurs as he goes lower. He was now kissing his boyfriend’s glorious abs. He took his time in this area, ignoring Alec’s hard on that was leaking beneath him. He trails his kisses down the v line and Alec moans out his name. Eagerly thrusting his hips up. But he ignores Alec’s eagerness and kisses his inner thighs instead. Sucking gently and placing a hickey on Alec’s right thigh. He moves on to the other side and Alec folds his legs, opening up to him. With one hand still trapping Alec’s, Magnus used his other hand to open up the bottle of lube and squeezes it directly to his palms. He closes his hand trying to spread the lube. He preps Alec and ignores Alec’s pleas as his boyfriend came untouched. He could get used to this sight. A blissed out Alec laid open before him.  
Before Alec could fully recover, he pushes his lubed cock inside. He leans over and kisses him softly, bringing their joined hands beside Alec’s face on the pillow. As he breaks the kiss, Alec opens his eyes slowly, trying to focus on him. Magnus waits and when Alec was back, he starts moving sending Alec in another wave of moans and trembles. Magnus was so close, he lets go of Alec’s hand so he can push Alec’s legs nearer to his chest. To open him up more.  
“You’re so tight Alexander” he growls as Alec’s walls clenched making him close to spilling his seed.  
The moment his hand was free, Alec reaches out and grabs Magnus by the back of his head, rearing up to kiss him hard. Alec pulls on him, his legs wrapped around Magnus as he pulls him closer. Making Magnus go deeper, making him lose control. Shifting the power back to Alec.  
“Not yet Magnus” he commands as Magnus pants.  
“Wha-what?” Magnus was so close, just one more thrust and..  
“Not yet, wait for me” Alec says as he relaxes a bit. He let his hand trail down Magnus’ butt, squeezing it hard.  
“Alexander!”  
“Not yet”  
“But I’m so close” Magnus moaned. He heard Alec chuckle. Magnus glares at him. This arrogant boy needs to be taught a lesson. Magnus frees himself from Alec’s legs and withdraws causing Alec to whimper. Magnus then flips him over. Alec struggles as he props up on his elbows. He screams as Magnus enters him from behind quickly.  
“You dare challenge me” Magnus hissed and Alec tries to adjust to make his position more stable against Magnus’ thrusts.  
“Magnus! I’m not aaaahhh”  
Magnus pulls out and drives in again. He started pounding him relentlessly.  
“Angels! Magnus! Not so fast! I’m.. I’m..”  
Magnus stops and pulls out. He teases his cock just outside Alec’s rim. “Not yet Alexander. You have to wait for me”  
Alec whimpers and buries his face on the pillow.  
Just then, they hear a phone ringing.  
Magnus checks his watch. “Who’s calling you at this hour?” He asks Alec.  
“No idea” came Alec’s muffled response.  
Curious, Magnus goes over to his bag and gets Alec’s phone. The screen was blinking Sebastian Calling. What the..  
“Why is Sebastian calling you?” Magnus asks as he hands Alec his phone. Alec squints at his phone, having a hard time focusing.  
“I don’t know. He doesn’t call if it’s not important.”  
“Answer it”  
“What? I can’t answer that while we’re in the middle of.. you know”  
Alec had blushed and Magnus was thoroughly amused and aroused by the sight. A blushing Alec who was still on all fours. He shrugs as Alec took his phone. “You said it’s important. Answer it” He goes back to his position behind Alec.  
Alec was oblivious to Magnus as he considers answering his phone. He sighs and answers the call. “Hell -ooohhh!” Alec moaned as Magnus drives back inside him fully.  
“Alec?” Sebastian sounded worried.  
Alec almost dropped the phone, panting. He leans his forehead to the bed and tries to calm himself. Suppressing the moans that wanted to erupt from his throat. “Seb.. what’s up?” He struggled to reply and almost sobs as Magnus sets a punishing pace. His boyfriend was merciless. Not caring if Sebastian figures out that he was getting it tonight. It was probably what Magnus was aiming for. Making Sebastian hear that he was getting fucked tonight. It made Alec’s cock ache for release.  
“Alec.. I’m just outside the gym. Can you.. come and get me?” Sebastian’s voice sounded so weak.  
Alec tried his best to voice out his answer. “Ok” he said breathlessly as Magnus’ thrusts harder. Alec’s tied up hand had already reached out and grabbed on to the headboard.  
“Please come.” Sebastian hanged up.  
Alec was too dazed to think. He needed to come get Sebastian but Magnus wasn’t done with him.  
“What did he want?” Magnus growled grabbing his ass tight making Alec moan loudly. Magnus was in a jealous fit. How dare he call his pretty boy this late at night?! Magnus made sure that Sebastian would hear that they were busy.  
“He.. he wants us to pick him up at school” Alec gasps as Magnus reaches down to grab his cock.  
“Let him wait then. I’ll make you come two more times before we can go.” Magnus wasn’t exactly rushing to Sebastian’s aide. He’ll take his time with sweet Alec.  
“Oh angels!” Alec moaned as he came hard after Magnus stroked him. Magnus didn’t stop his hand and he thrusts more purposefully than before. Magnus leans down on him and licks his ear making Alec hard fast and ready for more.  
“Come for me Alexander”  
Alec sobs as his spent cock struggles for a third release. “Magnus, please, I can’t”  
“You can do it darling.” Magnus kisses his cheek and Alec turns to face him. They kiss and Magnus’ expression softens. “We can stop now if you want”  
Alec shakes his head. “Together” he whispers.  
“Alright” Magnus kisses him again then starts thrusting slowly. They can take their time.  
Alec cries out his name as he finally came again. He feels Magnus filling him up as well. When they were both spent, they fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs.  
“Why would Sebastian want us to pick him up?” Magnus asked. He was lying with the side of his face on Alec’s back.  
“I don’t know but.. it sounded like he was in trouble” Alec mumbled into the pillow. His boyfriend lay on his back and he laid down on his stomach.  
Really? Magnus was wary of Sebastian. And he and Raj agreed that they needed to keep watch so Raj is probably there with him. “Can I borrow your phone darling?”  
“Sure” Alec handed him his phone.  
He called Raj. It took awhile for Raj to answer.  
“Alec?” Raj’s voice was a bit breathless. Like he had just ran a marathon.  
“Raj. Magnus here. What is Sebastian up to?”  
“Oh! Uh.. he’s.. on the ground. Oh shit, he looks hurt. I’ll.. I’ll call you back. Jonah, wait up!” Raj hangs up leaving Magnus wondering what was going on.  
“Raj is with Seb?”  
“Yeah, I asked Raj to follow Sebastian and Alastair. We should get going. Something’s happened.“


	46. Should Have Known Better Than To Cheat A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sshhhh” Lilith placed her manicured fingertips on Alec’s lips and she saw his adam’s apple bob as he closed his mouth. “Just do as I say love”  
> Alec frowned but decided not to push it. There was something weirdly scary about Sebastian’s mom.  
> Lilith stared for a while at Alec’s chest again as he fidgeted.  
> Sheesh, you could try to be discreet about it. Magnus thought as he watched Lilith stare at Alec’s exposed chest. His shirt looked ruined, those men in black might have handled him roughly. The collar of his shirt was loose enough that a decent amount of chest was in view. As well as those collarbones and that hickey. Magnus cleared his throat loudly. “I can drive Alec home.” He didn’t promise to drop him at Sebastian’s.  
> Lilith glanced at him as she moved away from Alec. “Magnus, love, I have a matter to discuss with you. Come.” She took his hand and pulled him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing.. the mother of all demons.. Technically, Sebastian is an only child here so it’s just one demon.. Anyway, drumroll please.. *let’s imagine it for a moment*  
> Lilith!  
> I found this song ‘Don’t you worry child’ by Swedish House Mafia and it just suits my idea for this chapter. Too bad the lyrics talks about a father. If it was pertaining to a mother, it would have been perfect hehehe.  
> But then.. I had to do a smut.. So I changed the title again. Its from George Michael - Careless Whisper. Lol! Enjoy :)  
> Oh yeah, so Sebastian gets hurt here, a little insight on Charles and Sebastian's relationship, a little Raj and Jonah action, and Malec smut as requested by a friend :)

Sebastian made his way back to the gym where he saw Alastair waving at him.  
“Let me just go shower ok?” He shouted and waved back. Alastair just nodded and crossed his arms. Sebastian sighed. When he was inside, it was Magnus who talked to him.  
“Where’s Alec?”  
Sebastian shrugged. “He said he was going home” With that, he took his stuff and headed to shower. He wondered how Alastair’s conversation with Magnus went. But he was too tired to think about that now. He needed a long warm bath to mull things over. It was useless getting through Alec. The boy had ‘I worship Magnus’ stamped all over his face. Maybe it was time to let this one go. Angels knows he wasn’t the first one he’d given up on.  
He didn’t know how long he took in the showers, when he went out to talk to Alastair, he could see that he was already pissed. Shouldn’t have made Alastair wait so long.  
“Hey Al. How’d it go?”  
Alastair waited until Sebastian was in front of him. When he spoke, his voice was low. “Is there something you want to tell me Seb?”  
Confused, Sebastian tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean? Is there something you want to know?”  
“I just, want to hear the truth from you. For once.”  
Sebastian straightened up. He’s not sure how much Alastair knows. And he doesn’t want to admit to his faults if he didn’t have to. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about Al”  
Al took a step closer, looking him straight in the eye. Sebastian felt a chill run down his spine. He knows. He knows everything.  
“I think you do know Seb. So tell me about it. Convince me why you had to do that to me.” Alastair’s voice was menacingly soft.  
Sebastian knew he was dead meat once Al knew. He didn’t count on Al to ever figure it out. Magnus must have discovered the truth. He made a terrible mistake. He shouldn’t have let Magnus and Alastair talk. He needed Al to understand his side of the story. It was impossible to get him to forgive him simply. Sebastian had no chance of escaping this. If this was his punishment for breaking Alec’s heart, then so be it. He told his story. He started that night when Alec got drunk and Sebastian found his phone. Up until he returned the phone to Alec. He told his story as long as he could, dreading the end.  
“That’s all. I swear Al. I didn’t know Magnus was going to shoot you down during your date-“  
“It was dinner!” Growled Alastair and he let go of his anger, his fist coming to contact with Sebastian’s face. His friend had betrayed his trust. All for the love of a boy he didn’t even successfully get.  
Sebastian felt the first blow, and the next. Each blow was accompanied by a spiteful remark from Alastair. He paid no attention to it. Al was mad. And nothing he could say could ever appease him. He felt himself falling to the ground and he closed his eyes. This was his karma for hurting the pretty boy. He didn’t know how long Alastair beat him up. The next thing he knew was he was sprawled on the floor. Alone. Choking on his blood. He moved to his side to spit it out. Al had left. He didn’t even notice. His body felt sore as he tried to get up. He laid back down. There was no point getting up. His arms and legs felt too wobbly. He reached for his phone. Charles was on speed dial number 1. But he can’t call him. He’ll never hear the end of it. Speed dial number 2 was Alec. He’s a nice guy. He’d be willing to help if Sebastian asked.

———

Raj was on guard duty. He was tasked to keep an eye on Sebastian and Alastair. Since he can’t do both, he had asked help from his not-yet-boyfriend-but-getting-there date. Jonah was more than happy to help him. They were in his car just watching Alastair who was pacing back and forth checking his phone from time to time.  
Raj had been monitoring Alastair as Sebastian had gone inside the gym soaking wet. He probably went to shower. It took quite long for Sebastian. And Jonah had joined him in his car as they both waited. It seems that Alastair is waiting for Sebastian too as he kept glancing over to the entrance of the gym.  
“We should have gotten some snacks. This might take a while.” Jonah said while adjusting the GoPro placed on the dashboard. They had turned off the sound so their voices would not be captured. He checked the video to make sure it wasn’t too blurry as it was raining outside.  
“There’s Sebastian” Raj said quietly and they both looked up. Alastair and Sebastian were talking.   
After a minute or two, Jonah got bored. “We should have set up a recorder near them. We won’t get anything from this.”  
“You’re right. This isn’t a good plan.” Raj sighed. The two were just talking. About what, they haven’t got the faintest idea.  
Jonah reared back the passenger seat. “I’m sleeping” he announced making himself comfortable on the chair.  
Raj looked at him. His thin shirt clung to the curves of his body. His well defined chest and the flat planes of his stomach was visible in what Raj could have sworn was a see through shirt. Raj couldn’t help it. He leaned over and stole a kiss. Jonah, surprised at first, but immediately wrapped his arms around him. Soon, their kisses turned heated and Raj pulled up, bracing himself up on his forearms.  
“Why don’t we continue this at the backseat?” Raj suggested to which Jonah nodded quickly. He turned abruptly and crawled to the back, Raj following close behind. The front seat was set upright again and there were giggling noises from two boys at the backseat. They missed the part that Sebastian and Alastair were no longer talking. Only the goPro bear witnessed to it all.

———

Sebastian closed his eyes waiting. He had just hung up on Alec. It might take awhile for Alec to get there as it was clear to Sebastian that the pretty boy was busy. At the first moan, Sebastian was worried. But upon hearing Alec’s pants and muffled moans, he knew Alec and Magnus were in the middle of things. He had pleaded Alec to come and get him. He couldn’t trust anyone else. He slipped out of consciousness for awhile. Next thing he knew, someone was calling his name. He couldn’t make out who it was. Everything was a blur. He felt someone lift him up. Last thing he remembered was someone yelling to open the door before he gave in to the darkness.

———

Magnus and Alec were waiting by the hospital lobby. Raj had texted them where they were. It seemed that Alastair beat up Sebastian. Raj sounded unsure. But he swore they caught it all in the video. When Raj fetched them, the two stood up immediately.  
“How is he?” Alec asked, stepping forward.  
“He’s in bad shape. Doctor is checking for any broken bones. Jonah is still there.” Raj explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“What happened? Why didn’t you help him sooner?” Magnus asked  
Raj looked at him guiltily then lowered his head “we, didn’t notice.. at first. We.. were.. preoccupied.”  
Magnus raised his brows but didn’t say anything.  
Alec didn’t get it. “Occupied with what? And who’s we? You mean Jonah? What were you two doing together?”  
Magnus touched Alec’s arm lightly. “Darling, I think everything’s ok for now. Why don’t we grab a bite first? Have you eaten, Raj?”  
Raj shook his head. “Not yet but you guys go ahead. I’ll wait for Jonah”  
Before Alec could ask again, Magnus whirled him away.  
“I don’t get it Magnus” Alec said looking at him confused.  
Magnus sighed. “Its a secret. Raj and Jonah are dating. And I asked them to look after Sebastian and Alastair.”  
“Oh” Alec was quiet for a while. They ate in silence. Alec was fidgety.  
“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked unable to ignore it any longer.  
“N-nothing” Alec blushed.  
“Are you jealous?”  
“What?!”  
“That Raj found someone new?” It was all Magnus could think of. He couldn’t help it. He easily gets jealous when it comes to Alec.  
“What?! No! No.. uh.. I’m just.. not really comfortable sitting in these chairs.” Alec winced as he shifted position.  
Oh! “Would you be more comfortable on my lap?” Magnus asked, his face was serious.  
“What?! No! Magnus!!”  
Magnus laughed. “I’m sorry darling. You’re too cute”  
“This is not funny!” Alec was furious. The hard chairs in the hospital weren’t helping ease his soreness.  
“Hey guys” Raj said as he and Jonah joined them. Raj sat beside Alec and Jonah sat across from him. Raj looked over at Alec noticing his discomfort. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing” Alec said quickly. Grimacing as he maintained his position and glared when Magnus looked smug.  
“What’s this?” Raj leaned over and gently tugged at Alec’s shirt. The hickey Magnus gave Alec was obvious against his pale skin. Raj quickly covered it back.  
“What’s what?” Alec said looking down but unable to see anything.  
“Nothing” Raj said as he started to eat.  
Jonah cleared his throat. “Sebastian’s ok. Doctor says nothing seems to be broken and organs are fine. He just got beat up pretty badly. I’ve called Charles and his mom as well. We can check on him again before we go. Visiting hours may be over soon.”  
The others nodded and continued eating in silence.

———

The only available room held two beds. Charles drew the curtains to cover Sebastian’s side of the room which was nearer to the window. He heard Sebastian sigh.  
“You’re awake” Charles said sitting by the bed and taking his hand in his.  
“How’d you know?”   
“Jonah called me. Why didn’t you call me first Seb?” Charles was sad and Sebastian felt guilty.  
“I didn’t want to bother you.”  
“You’re never a bother to me, you know that.”  
When Sebastian was quiet, Charles decided to go on ahead with his questions. “So, mind telling me what happened? Did your plan not work? Who did this to you?”  
“He knows. Al.. He knows what I did.”  
“I told you, you went too far with it. Listen, just.. give it a rest ok? I’ll.. I’ll help you move on from this.”  
Sebastian chuckled. “Remember when you first said that to me?”  
How could Charles forget? It was the biggest mistake of his life. “We were kids then Seb.. I didn’t know what I was doing.”  
“You knew what you were doing. I was the one who didn’t” Sebastian replied bitterly. Charles was his childhood friend. His best friend. And back then, he thought it was love. Puppy love as some might say. He’d confessed then and Charles told him that they were friends. He was his first love. And his first rejection. Then he never ventured that topic again with his best friend.  
“I kept my promise to you didn’t I? I helped you moved on.. I’ll help you now.” Charles said giving his hand a light squeeze. Sebastian looked away.  
“Sorry to disturb, we just wanted to see if you’re ok Seb” Jonah stepped in from behind the curtains followed by Raj, Alec and Magnus.  
“You came” Sebastian said softly looking at Alec.  
“Yeah. Are you ok?” Alec asked although his eyes were wide whilst looking at him.  
Sebastian couldn’t blame him. He must have looked like shit. “I’ve been better. Thought I caught you at a bad time”  
“Well, it was rather a good time, if i have to be honest” Magnus said stepping forward. So this is what you get when you messed with Alastair. Sebastian’s whole face was puffy and purple with bruise. He had a cut on his lip, a black eye, and his jaw seems uneven. He was wearing a hospital gown but Magnus could see some bandages wrapped at one side of his shoulder. His body must be bandaged up.  
Alec blushed and he opens his mouth but didn’t know what to say so he closed it again.  
“I’m glad you’re here Alec” Sebastian said, completely ignoring Magnus.  
“Seb, I.. I called your mom too. She said she’s coming home to see you” Jonah said unable to look Sebastian in the eye.  
“You what?!” Sebastian sat up then winced.  
“Easy” Charles said helping shift the bed so Sebastian could lean against it.  
“I’m sorry! I thought it was serious! You were bleeding.. Doctor said he needed to check for any broken bones and I panicked”  
Sebastian closed his eyes. Frankly speaking, he was a little scared of his mom.   
“I think your mom has to know what happened” Charles said quietly.  
Sebastian looked at him for awhile. He was right though. Alastair had a temper. The only way to get rid of him was to bring his mom into this. “Alright.”  
“I guess you’re ok now, we can go. Night is still young and Alexander and I have more things to be doing. Goodbye Sebastian. Get well soon!” Magnus places both hands on Alec’s arms, meaning to lead him out of the room.  
Alec nodded “We’re glad you’re ok Seb. Just, call us if you need anything” he offered and smiled before turning and letting Magnus whisk him away.  
“Bye Alec!” Sebastian hurriedly said and he saw Alec wave but not looking back.  
“I should probably get going to” Raj said.  
“I can stay if you want” Jonah offered.  
“It’s ok, I got this.” Charles said waving them off. As soon as they were alone, Charles sat on the bed again adjusting it back down so Sebastian could rest. “Get some sleep Seb, I’ll be here”  
Sebastian nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Charles take his hand in his again as he slowly gave in to sleep.

———

The next day, Alec had to make up for work that he missed yesterday. Magnus decided he would just pack his stuff so he and Alec could move the things tomorrow. He was in the middle of boxing his books when his phone buzzed. It was Charles asking where Alec was working. Magnus answered politely that he did not know and asked why Charles needed to know that.  
“Listen, when he gets home, could you guys drop by at the hospital again? His mom wants to meet you both”  
Magnus frowned. What did his mom want with them? “Ok..”  
“Be here Magnus. You wouldn’t want to upset her.” Charles hangs up after that leaving Magnus staring at his phone. Whatever, he’ll just wait for Alec first.

———

Alec just finished work and was walking towards the nearest bus stop. He checked his phone to see some missed calls from Sebastian, Charles, Raj and a message from Magnus. Before he could open the message though, someone had grabbed him.  
Four men in black suits were waiting in a van as Alec passed by. They sneaked up behind him and quickly gagged him, placing his hands behind his back. They used a thick nylon plastic security tie making it impossible for Alec to break his hands free. A black cloth was placed on his head and he can no longer see. Bound, gagged and blind, Alec tried to fight and kick free. He managed to hurt one of them before they also tied his feet. They had grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him as he struggled to break free. He was then taken inside the van and he felt the vehicle move.   
“Stop moving!” A rough voice had commanded and he felt something poked at his ribs. Was it a gun? Alec stopped moving. They made him sit on the floor and he tried his best to get comfortable. He needed his strength as soon as he got the chance to get free.  
One of the men in black was holding out his wallet, poking it at the pretty boy in their midst. The guy at his side laughed at him, he stomped at his foot making the other guy shut up. Up ahead, they can see the hospital.  
Alec didn’t know how long it had been when he finally heard the door open.  
“I told you to get him, not kidnap him!” A female voice snapped.  
His feet was being freed and he was dragged out of the van. The cloth had been removed, as well as his gag and his hands had been freed. He staggered forward when someone pushed him from behind. He looked up to see a very beautiful woman in front of him. She stepped closer and instinctively, he stepped back. She smiled.  
“I’m sorry about the way they treated you love.” She brought a hand to his cheek and Alec stilled. There was something oddly familiar about the way she moved. The way she spoke. “Don’t be afraid. My son was right about you. You are very pretty.”  
Alec’s heart was beating triple time. Who was this? Who’s her son? “I.. I think you’ve got the wrong guy” he stuttered but she silenced him with a ‘shhh’ while her thumb grazed his lips. He immediately shut his mouth.  
“I’m not wrong, You’re Alec Lightwood. Sebastian’s pretty angel. Come, let’s go inside.” She lay her hand down his chest looking at it for a full minute before smiling up at him. She turned and headed to the hospital. Someone pushed him again and he walked forward. What was going on?

———

Magnus was on his way to the hospital, Charles had told him not to wait for Alec as Mrs. Verlac had already arranged Alec’s transport and will be in the hospital shortly. He hasn’t even met the woman and already he knew this one will be more difficult to handle than the lobster. He parked quickly and went inside. Alec was there, along with Charles, Raj and Jonah. There was a very beautiful woman too. She had long black hair and pale skin. She looked nothing like Sebastian but something about the way she carried herself, it made Magnus think that this is her. This is the lobster’s mom. There were two men in black by her side. Bodyguards. There were four men in black as well but they hovered around Alec.

“Ahh.. you must be Alec’s boyfriend. I can see why he’s fond of you.” The woman came sauntering towards him and Magnus tried not to look at those swaying hips. She was gorgeous. She placed a hand in his cheek and tiptoed so their faces were close.  
Magnus has never met someone’s mom like this. Usually they respected his personal space.  
“Beautiful” She murmured.  
She was all kinds of seductive and Magnus took a slight step back. She smiled. “Magnus right?”  
“Magnus Bane” Magnus confirmed smiling back politely.  
“You can call me Lilith. I’m Sebastian’s mom” Lilith said. Her voice was smooth. “Bane.. Is your father-“  
“Asmodeus Bane. Yes.” His father was a billionaire. Everyone knew him. But only a few related them together.  
“I see” Lilith took back her hand as if she had been cut. She stepped away and turned to face all of them. “I brought you all here today, to thank you, for saving my son. If it weren’t for you guys, who knows what may have happened to him” she sniffed.  
“Mom!” Sebastian was getting impatient. “It was only a few scratches. I should have checked out of the hospital hours ago” it was true. The doctor had said he just needed bed rest and can go home. His mom insisted he stayed for the whole week.  
“Love, there are nurses here who can attend to your needs. But if you do insist on resting at home. Perhaps we can let Alec take care of you for a week.”  
Sebastian had to hand it to her. His mom was brilliant!  
“I-I have classes, I can’t-“ Alec protested  
“I’ll pull some strings. Don’t worry about it love.” Lilith smiles reassuringly.  
Surely this woman was a spawn from down below. Who knew there was someone worse than the lobster. Magnus looked apologetically as Alec looks at him for help. She had addressed him as Alec’s boyfriend so she’s fully aware of the situation.  
Lilith clears her throat again. “Also, the boy who has caused us distress and harm will no longer bother us. As I’ve learned from Alastair’s father, he would be transferring to another school. To another country.” She seems proud of this announcement. “Again, I’m thankful for all your help in bringing my son to safety. Our family is open to you should you require help. That is all.” She walked over to her son and kisses his cheek. “I’ll go check if we can get you home now.” She turns around and walks to Alec. “As for you, my men will accompany you home so you can get some clothes. You’ll be staying with us for the rest of the week.”  
“It’s not necessary, I can drop by after class to give Seb his homework-“  
“Love,” Lilith places her dainty hand on Alec’s chest making him stop his babbling. “You don’t need to stress yourself. Charles can do those. My task for you is to stay by Sebastian’s side. Don’t worry, I’ll talk to your parents about this.”  
“It’s not a big deal, I don’t need to-“  
“Sshhhh” Lilith placed her manicured fingertips on Alec’s lips and she saw his adam’s apple bob as he closed his mouth. “Just do as I say love”  
Alec frowned but decided not to push it. There was something weirdly scary about Sebastian’s mom.  
Lilith stared for a while at Alec’s chest again as he fidgeted.  
Sheesh, you could try to be discreet about it. Magnus thought as he watched Lilith stare at Alec’s exposed chest. His shirt looked ruined, those men in black might have handled him roughly. The collar of his shirt was loose enough that a decent amount of chest was in view. As well as those collarbones and that hickey. Magnus cleared his throat loudly. “I can drive Alec home.” He didn’t promise to drop him at Sebastian’s.  
Lilith glanced at him as she moved away from Alec. “Magnus, love, I have a matter to discuss with you. Come.” She took his hand and pulled him away. He let her as he glanced back and waved at Alec. The men in black already closing in on him.  
Lilith led him to a vacant room and she asked her bodyguards to wait by the door.  
“Magnus, love.. I understand you are currently in a relationship with Alec. And as I’ve noticed, you have had your way with the boy. But now is the time for you to move on to another.” She was fixing his clothes and lightly brushing off some imaginary dust from his shoulders. Probably an excuse to keep touching him.  
“I have no intentions of leaving Alexander. He’s mine.” He said politely.  
“Oh come on now. Surely you’ve had your fill of him. Guys like that, pretty boys I mean, they are a dime a dozen. I can help you look for another. But this one, just give this one to my son. Sebastian is rather very fond of him.”  
“I’m not giving Alexander away to Sebastian, or to you, or to anyone else for that matter.”  
Lilith was studying him. “Tell me love, what would it take for you to break up with him? Name it. It’s yours”  
“Nothing. I’m never breaking up with him. That’s a choice only Alexander can make. Not mine. Not yours.” He coldly met her stare. The Verlacs really do have trouble taking no for an answer. So this is where Sebastian gets it from.  
Lilith inclined her head to the side. “I see I can’t convince you to see it my way. Then we have nothing else to talk about. Goodnight love” she leans up to peck his cheek. Magnus tried his very best not to flinch. She smiles and leaves.  
Magnus sighed. Alastair is gone. If only Sebastian was on life support, he’d have pulled the plug as well.

———

Alec was being pushed around by the men in black (MIB) so he pushed back. There was a struggle and a lot of pushing back but then he was pinned to the wall. MIB1 snickered. “Don’t fight pretty boy. We can do this 2 ways. The hard way, or the painful way.”  
“Stop pushing me! I can walk fine.” Alec growled.  
They let him go and he went back to the van. They drove him home. His mom greeted them. MIB1 never left his side.  
“What’s going on Alec?” Maryse asked eyeing MIB1.  
Alec explained what happened and Maryse frowned. “Yes, Lilith had called me about this. You don’t have to go son.”  
MIB1 stepped forward smiling, Alec blocked his mom protectively. “Alec is coming with us madam. Lilith does not take rejection very well.”  
“Ok, just, back off” Alec said pushing MIB1 back and away from his mom.  
“Alec, I’ll talk to Lilith again-“ Maryse tugged at her son’s shirt. Is this the fashion now? The shirt was too revealing. His son’s chest was showing. Was that a hickey?!  
“No, mom. Um, its ok. I’ll just be over at Sebastian’s this week.” Alec looked over at his mom and smiled reassuringly.  
“If you’re not comfortable with this, I can do something about it-“  
“No, mom.. its ok.. really” Alec smiled. “Let me just pack some stuff” Alec kissed her cheek then turned back to MIB1 and they went up the stairs to his room.  
“You don’t lay a finger on my family” Alec warned.  
MIB1 just smiled at him. “As long as you don’t cause us any trouble, we have no interest on your family.”  
Alec glared at him for a while before turning to pack some clothes.

———

That night, Magnus had trouble sleeping. He and Alec had been texting. Alec told him he’d talk to Lilith and Sebastian tomorrow to let him go to school. Magnus wished they’d let him too. But somehow, with the Verlacs, Magnus doubted it. The family liked Alec too much. It was very unhealthy. His phone vibrated. It was a facetime video call from Alec. He answered it smiling.  
“Hey beautiful” Alec’s face filled up the screen.  
“Darling, I thought you were going to sleep?” He teased.  
“I can’t sleep. My human pillow isn’t here”  
“Are you aware that you sound dirty right now?”  
“Only you can make a pillow sound dirty” Alec laughed.  
Magnus chuckled and there was a comfortable silence between them. “Alexander.. how do you think we’ll ever get rid of the lobster?”  
“Red crab” Alec automatically corrected him  
“Fine, whatever. How do we get rid of the crustacean?”  
“Well, i have some information that might prove valuable to you. Though it might come at a price”  
“I’m willing to pay”  
“Ok, payment details as follows. I need to see something”  
“Oh my! Alexander!” His eyes were bright. Pretty boy was on to something.  
Alec blushed “Just your abs! Nothing more, I swear!”  
“Are you sure you don’t want more?”  
“Magnus!”  
“Fine” Magnus briefly lowered his phone’s camera to flash Alec his abs. He quickly brought it up after 2 seconds.  
“Wow!”  
“I know. Now spill!” Magnus looked smug.  
“Ok.. Charles has a..”  
Magnus waited. Alec grinned at him. “Charles has a what?”  
“That’s it. That’s valuable intel.” Alec looked at him with wide eyes.  
“That doesn’t have anything in it.”  
“Well, the intel is as long as the flash you gave me. So in 2 seconds, that’s about all I can say”  
“If you wanted more, you should have just said so. I’ll send you a pic”  
Alec briefly lost his video of Magnus. Then a notification for a photo came, he opened it excitedly. It was a picture of Magnus without a top on. Magnus was lying with his arm folded at the back of his head, his biceps bulged on top of the pillow. Then his abs were on full display. He may have also tugged down his pajama bottoms a bit as the v-line is in view as well.  
Alec sent a heart eyes smiley then opened back his video.  
“Satistified?”  
“Very” Alec licked his lips. “Ok, so Charles has a.. I’m not sure, but the term used was head over heels for Seb”  
“Ooooooh, interesting. Maybe we can do something about the two”  
“Yeah, I could drop some hints to Seb. You can work on Charles” Alec was changing the position of his phone, hoping to sneak a peek at his abs.  
“What are doing darling?”  
“Oh, can I.. can I see more of you?”  
Magnus smiled. “What do you want? Tell me and I just might do it for you”  
Alec blushed more. “Just, ahh.. to see you”  
“You Can SEE me” Magnus waved at him.  
“I mean.. your abs please”  
Magnus smirked but he got off bed and placed his phone on a cel holder on his study table. He sat on his chair and made sure that Alec’s view included his upper half. “Is this better?”  
Alec smiled. “Well maybe a little more?”  
Magnus pushed back his chair making Alec view him from head to toe. “Ok?”  
“Maybe.. with a little less clothes on? Please?” Alec asked nervously.  
Magnus smirked. Alec was too polite. Even when asking for, well, naughty stuff. He stood up, tugged at his pajama bottoms and slowly pushed it down to his ankles and kicked it off with his feet. He sat back again on his chair smirking.  
Alec was openly ogling him.  
"Tell me something Alexander.. Have you ever thought about me?" he teased  
"Of course! All the time.. why?" Alec met his gaze, confused  
"Have you ever touched yourself while thinking of me?"  
"What?! I.. uh.. no.. I mean.. I've thought about it.. but.. I've never.. I mean.. I stop myself from doing that"  
"Why?"  
Alec blushed furiously. "I.. I.." He honestly didn't know why either.  
"Can you take off your clothes for me?" Magnus crossed his legs, as he leaned forward with his arms on top of his knees.  
Alec glanced at the door. "Uh.. I'm not supposed to lock the door.. And.. they check up on me from time to time.. the men in black"  
As much as the idea of Alec getting caught was hot, it was also alarming. Who knows what they would do to a very aroused, very good looking teenager. Forget the MIB, Magnus was worried more about the Verlacs. "Right! Do you have your own bathroom?" Magnus snapped his fingers thinking quickly.  
"Yeah.. yeah, it's spacious too"  
"Go there, bring your chair and lock the door"  
Alec was confused but obeyed him. Magnus was checking out the space as Alec closed the door. The phone was probably set up on the sink. There was a luxurious bath tub right in the middle of the spacious bathroom. There was even a seating area by the side and a small closet probably for towels. Alec placed the chair in front so Magnus had a full view of him.  
"Strip" he commanded  
Alec looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Huh?"  
"You heard me, strip!"  
"I.. uh.."  
"Oh yeah, wait.." Magnus took his laptop and played a background song. He chose Careless Whisper by George Michael.  
"Magnus!" Alec looked horrified.  
He laughed. "Come on Alexander. I did it for you. Quid pro quo. Now, Strip!"  
Alec stood still for 3 seconds then gulped. He pulled up the back of his shirt and then it was up over his head and gone. He looked up at Magnus but his boyfriend just nodded his head for him to continue. He pushed down his bottoms, leaving him only in boxers. He looked up again and Magnus arched his brow at him. He licked his lips as he slowly pushed down his boxers. He was so turned on. Was it the music? He refused to believe that. It was probably the way Magnus was staring at him. His eyes felt like he was touching him. He was already hard just undressing like this for his boyfriend. He took a deep breath before looking back up to his boyfriend.  
Magnus was scanning his body biting his lower lip. Alec was so hot. And that hickey looked really good on him. He should probably put another one on his thighs. Just near Alec’s groin. Angels! He was already leaking pre-cum just with that thought. He looked back at Alec’s face. He was nervous. Alec had placed both his hands behind him. Like a military man, awaiting orders from his commanding officer. Standing in attention. Well, his cock was standing in attention too. “Alexander, do you have lube?”  
“No.. I.. I don’t know where to buy those” Alec replied a little too honestly and Magnus had to bite down his laugh.  
“Well, is there any lotion or perhaps petroleum jelly there?” He saw Alec look around.  
“Yeah, there’s lotion” Alec walked over to the sink to get it. Magnus almost fell off his seat as Alec’s cock came closer straight for the camera. Magnus covered his mouth with his hand. Raziel! Alec was going to be the death of him. Alec walked back and Magnus was now checking out his rear. Alec looked up at him questioningly.  
“Put some on your hands Alexander”  
Alec frowned. He placed some on his hand then placed the bottle on the chair. He spread the lotion on his palms, on the back of his hands and fingers. When he looked up, he saw Magnus was laughing silently. “What? What’s so funny?”  
“I’m sorry darling, I mean.. put some lotion of the palm of your hands. We’ll substitute it for lube”  
Oh!!! Alec turned red. He grabbed the lotion and placed a decent amount on his hand. He looked up at Magnus who wasn’t laughing now.  
“Touch yourself Alexander”  
Trembling slightly, Alec brought his hand full of lotion to his cock. He moaned as his hand slid up and down his length.  
“Are you imagining it’s me touching you?” Magnus whispered and Alec moaned a yes and a fuck Magnus.  
“I’ll touch you really slow, taking my time.. Waiting for you to beg”  
Alec moved his hand slowly as Magnus instructed. It took only a few strokes before he said please Magnus.  
“Go faster now Alexander” Magnus took off his own boxers now and lubed his hand. He worked his own as well.  
Alec moaned and he felt his knees go weak.  
“Sit Alexander. I would have wanted you to sit on top of me. Maybe have my cock inside you as you sit as well”  
Alec sat and looked at Magnus with hooded eyes. He licked his lips as he saw Magnus working up his own orgasm as well. “I would have liked that. We should definitely do that next time” Alec whispered earning a moan from Magnus.  
“Alexander! Fuck! Are you close?”  
“Yes! Oh Magnus! Yes! Please!”  
“Come for me Alexander”   
Alec came hard with a loud cry, he looked up in time to see Magnus cry out as well.  
They sat back on their chairs grinning at each other.  
“Do you have that on repeat?” Alec asked as the song was still playing.  
“Of course darling. You know, he was gay too. This was probably a song dedicated for people like us. Probably for moments like this too.”  
“Magnus.. don’t… Just.. don’t..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh kayyy.. So, I've been writing smut. Getting the hang of it and I'm mighty scared about that fact. Supposedly this chapter shouldn't even have one.. but a friend was like WTF?!! And honestly, I was afraid. Do you guys like the smut? I'll try and keep it more creative hehehe. I do like writing smut too.. oh the things Malec could do.. really, my obsession for this ship is insane. So about that, my plan for this fic is to write about a daily life of Malec in their senior year. It will probably be a long fic. Let me know what you think? I could also think of a way to end it soon and just do one shot fics. Anyway, writing this is a stress reliever for me so whether I continue this fic or do a new one is fine with me. Just want to know if you guys are getting bored.. its damn long. hahahaha :) Happy weekend!


	47. You can't dance and stay uptight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What will I do without you?” Magnus whispered.  
> “You never have to worry about that. Cause I’m not going away” Alec smiled.  
> “Well I guess the question is, what will i do to you then” Magnus smiled mischievously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the links. It's been a tough week, we'll get through this :)  
> Sorry for the delay. It's hard to write while worrying about our favorite show. Hope all goes well. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Please click on the link and give the show a better rating, this will encourage more people to check out the show and give good press.  
> Click on the link and rate Shadowhunters 10/10 inorder to #SaveShadowhunters
> 
> https://m.imdb.com/title/tt4145054/
> 
> You can login using your fb account :) here’s another link for change.org. I don’t really care much about social medias but i created a twitter account just to tweet #saveshadowhunters and #pickupshadowhunters  
> We can do this. Let’s all hope for the best :)
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/anyone-who-this-show-has-saved-save-shadowhunters?recruiter=881290846&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_initial.pacific_abi_share_button_ordering_1.abi_featured_fb.AgE-Wb0gQ36EvPKzDgaxAg.1.75tvEc0JQe-XM_B-S7eMNw.2

Alec stepped out of the shower clad only in a towel. He was drying his hair with another small towel when someone knocked and the door opened before he could say come in.  
Lilith stepped in and smiled at him.  
“Mrs Verlac, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” Alec strode towards her. “I was hoping you’d reconsider and that I could go to school today. I remembered that we have a quiz and-“  
“Love” Lilith met him halfway, her hand quickly pressed in the middle of his chest.  
“Sorry.. I..” Alec backed away and hurried towards his clothes on the bed. Before he can grab his shirt, Lilith’s hand stopped him.  
“Sit down for awhile, let’s talk” She said looking amused at the slightly flushed boy.  
“Ok” Alec slowly sat down on the bed.  
Lilith sat next to him. He slid away to try and put some distance between them but Lilith only scooched closer until Alec was trapped between her and the headboard. He gulped. Sebastian’s mom was weirdly scary.  
“I learned that you were the person my son called to for help. And that you were in the hospital that first night. I’m thankful. You’ve been nothing but kind to him. And if there’s anything that I can help you with, all you have to do is ask. Ok?  
“Ok.. Mrs Verlac-“  
“Call me Lilith”  
“Lilith..” it was awkward calling someone’s mom by their first name alone. “Aunt Lilith, please, I really need to go to school today-”  
“No.. you’re staying here. My child, you are meant to be by my son’s side. Stay with him.”  
“I can’t.. Please, Aunt Lilith-“  
“No.. stay here love. Take care of my son.” Lilith stands up and places a kiss on Alec’s forehead. “I’ll leave you now so you can get dressed. I brought you clothes.” She snaps her fingers towards MIB1 who hands Alec a white uniform. Alec frowns but takes the clothes. A little while later, Alec looks at himself in the mirror. He was wearing an all-white, male nurse’s uniform. He smiles and sends Magnus a picture.

[Magnus]  
Hot! I’m sick now, can you nurse me back to health?

Alec laughed. He already missed him. He informed him that he can’t go to school today. He’d try to talk to Sebastian later. Magnus just replied with a simple ok. Alec now called his mom. She picked up at the first ring.

“Alec! Are you on your way to school now? We need to talk” his mom sounded stressed.  
“Hey mom.. No, uh.. Aunt Lilith won’t let me. Mom.. Can you get me out of here? Maybe you can talk to Aunt Lilith-“  
“Alec..” Maryse sighed as she looked down on the letter on her hand. It had bold, underlined header at the top that said, Eviction Notice. “There’s something you need to know”  
“What is it mom? Tell me”  
“It’s the house. We have until Friday to move out”

———

Magnus was worried. Alec shouldn’t be absent just because Lilith wanted him to take care of his son. Something was wrong with it. He decided to seek help from their teacher, Luke Garroway.  
“Sir, may I have a word?” Magnus stepped up in front of Luke just when he was about to go inside the faculty room.  
“Magnus, yeah sure. Come on in.” Luke opened the door and led him inside to his cubicle. “Tell me son, what is it? Boy problems?” His mouth twitching at one side.  
“Um, uh.. It’s not really my problem. I mean, technically, it is.. I’m worried about uh, my classmate, Alec.” This is so lame. Magnus is second guessing his idea now. He cleared his throat. “I think he needs help. He’s being held hostage at the Verlac’s home. He’s absent today because Sebastian and his mom won’t let him go to school.”  
“Lilith” Luke murmured.  
“Yeah, her. You know her?”  
“Yes. She called earlier asking to excuse her son and a certain Lightwood from classes today as per doctor’s orders. Are they hurt?”  
“Sebastian was. But Alec’s fine. He can go to school. But Lilith won’t let him”  
“I can call Alec’s parents and ask them too. But I have to warn you, the Verlacs are rather influential in this school. If Lilith wants something, there’s no one that could stop her. I don’t know why she’s interested in err, your classmate. But missing a day in school is not so alarming compared to what she can do.”  
“What do you mean? What else can she do? Besides, can she really do this?”  
“Alec’s mom works here right? I.. probably shouldn’t say more. But rest assured, I’ll talk to Alec’s mom about this and see if there’s anything that can be done. Now go back to class”  
“Ok” Magnus walked out of the room. Luke’s words weighed heavily on his mind. He needs to help Alec. He thought about his meeting with Lilith. Something about her reaction at the mention of his father gave him an idea. He wasn’t happy about this, but maybe this is something he could do. He checked his phone and flicked thru his contacts, stopping at one. He takes a deep breath and calls the number.  
After a few rings, it was picked up and a familiar warm voice greeted him. “Magnus Bane..”  
“Hello father”

———

Alec stared at his phone. His mom had dropped a bomb on him. The owner of their apartment had suddenly decided to sell the house and they had until Friday to get out. And today was Wednesday. Where would they stay in such short notice?  
“Hey, snow white.”  
Alec turned to see MIB1 holding up a tray towards him. “What’s this?” He asked as he carefully took the breakfast tray.  
“Your prince charming’s breakfast. Take it to him. Let’s go”  
Alec took the food and followed him to Sebastian’s room. MIB1 held the door open for him as he stepped inside. He heard the door close behind him with a soft click.  
“Alec!” Sebastian sat up straighter on the bed.  
“Hey Seb. How are you feeling?” Alec went over and carefully placed the tray on the table in front of Sebastian.  
“I’m better, thanks. Are you ok?” Sebastian eyes him up and down. He looks handsome in his white uniform. But he looks very troubled.  
“To be honest.. not really.” Alec sits on a chair beside the bed.  
“Why? What’s wrong? Are they treating you bad?”  
“I.. I need to go home Seb. My mom.. We have some problems back at home-“  
“I can help you. Just tell me what it is love”  
Alec shook his head. “There’s nothing you can do. It’s a family thing. Can I please go?”  
“Ok”  
Alec didn’t think he heard him correctly. “What?”  
“Ok. I’ll talk to my mom” Sebastian took his phone and called his mom. “Mom.. Yeah he’s here. Mom.. Can you come here for a sec? Thanks mom”  
Alec stood up. “Thank you-“  
“Don’t mention it love.” Sebastian smiled at him. He hates seeing Alec like this. Alec smiles at him. Yeah, he’d do anything for this guy. They wait for a while for Sebastian’s mom to come.  
“Love, What’s wrong?” Lilith came bursting in the room a few minutes later.  
“Mom, Alec needs to go home.” Sebastian says this as casually as he could while eating his breakfast.  
“Why?” Lilith now focuses her attention on Alec.  
“My mom needs me. We have some family matters to attend to-“ Alec stands up in attention, like a soldier delivering a report.  
“I’ve heard, yes. Alec, love.. Don’t you worry about it.” Lilith goes forward and holds Alec ‘s face between her hands. “I’ve offered our home to your mom, tomorrow they’ll move in here. Your family can stay here for the time being.”  
Alec blinked “What?”  
“Well, I have to call your mother first and discuss the moving arrangements. I told you, I’ll help you.”  
“But, that’s too much. I.. we can’t accept that-“  
“Love, don’t worry about it so much. You’re so young to be worried about these things. But I know how you can make it up to me. Sort of like a payment, so you don’t feel guilty for all the good things I’m doing for you and your family”  
“Wha-what?” Alec was lost. He frantically shook his head. “No.. I.. we don’t accept your help.. We.. We can manage” This would be their last resort only. Alec needed to figure out some other way. He could discuss it with Magnus.  
“Just hear me out love.” Lilith’s right hand trailed down his face to rest on his chest. “It’s quite simple really. I’ll help you and your family. In return, I want you to just.. Break it off with Magnus”  
“No” Alec couldn’t have said the word any faster. He shook his head again. “No.. never.. I-“  
“Hush now love. I know it’s a bit much to take now. Just think it over for a while then.. We can talk.. Ok?” Lilith’s fingers hovers over his lips.  
“Mom.. I don’t think we need to do that. We will help Alec and his family without anything in return” Sebastian says. Alec looked so distraught. As much as Sebastian wants to help Alec, he can’t force him to break up with Magnus in such conditions. His mom was being inconsiderate of Alec’s feelings. This is not how Sebastian wanted Alec to fall for him.  
“My son, you have alot to learn. Pay him no mind love” Lilith said to Alec. “I’m off to make calls. Just ring me up” she says now to Sebastian as she leans over to kiss him in the forehead. She goes to Alec and presses a kiss on his cheek as well. “Take care of Sebastian for me ok?”  
“Yes Aunt Lilith” Alec says timidly.  
As soon as she left, Sebastian quickly apologizes.  
“Seb, I.. can I call my mom again?” Alec asks, bringing out his phone.  
“Yeah sure-“  
Just then, there was a knock and Charles came in carrying a newspaper and Sebastian’s favorite coffee. “Hey” he said softly to Sebastian.  
“Hey Charles, you shouldn’t have” Sebastian said but he was eagerly reaching out for his coffee.  
Alec excuses himself and went out to the room’s balcony to call his mom. He shuts the door behind him. The line was busy. He tried numerous times but whoever she was talking to, it must be important to take that long. He sighed and leaned his elbows on the rail. He thought for a while about Lilith’s words. Was she talking to his mom?

———

“Seb, I.. I can’t do this anymore” Charles sighed. Alec was in the balcony wearing that ridiculous nurse’s uniform. Charles was glad he could have a moment alone with Sebastian.  
Sebastian looked up at him from his newspaper. “Can’t do what? Do you want to go now?”  
“I want Alec to go home. I want to be the one staying here with you. I want to be in his place.”  
Sebastian frowned. “You can stay here too if you want. You’re always welcome here”  
“No. That’s not what..” Charles closed his eyes as he slowly drew out his breath. “It’s been 10 years Seb”  
“Guess I wasn’t the only one counting”  
“Seb.. We’re older now. This time it’s different. Can you.. Hey.. Can you just.. Look at me?”  
Sebastian closed the newspaper and gave his best friend his full attention. “Ok, what am I looking at?”  
“Me. Do you see me?”  
“Of course, I have eyes. What kind of question is that any-“  
Charles strode quickly towards Sebastian, grabbed his chin up and kissed him. As he broke the kiss, he gazed softly at Sebastian. “Do you see me now?”  
“What are you doing?” Whispered Sebastian, confused.  
Charles smiled. “What I should have done a long time ago” He spoke bravely than he felt.  
Sebastian was still processing everything when the balcony door opened. Charles quickly backed away.  
Alec looked so forlorn as he went back inside. Head down, hand clutching his phone.  
“What’s wrong love?” Sebastian asked, forgetting about Charles for a second. When he realized it, he quickly looked at him but Charles was already looking away. His eyes fixed on the bedroom door. As if he wanted to leave.  
“Nothing. Can I go get my books? I have some, um, books to read.” Alec thought he’d just do those book reports. He had a lot of free time today. And they would be needing the money too if they would be looking for a new place in a short time.  
“Uh, sure.” Sebastian said.  
Alec left without another word.  
“I better go. I don’t want to be late for school” Charles said meekly.  
“Yeah.. uh.. ok.. I’ll.. I’ll see you later right?” Sebastian asked nervously.  
“Yes. I’ll bring you your homework” Charles nodded and made a small smile and waved goodbye. He didn’t meet Sebastian’s eyes.  
“Ok, bye” Sebastian said and watched Charles leave. His heart was beating loudly in his chest. Did Charles just kiss him?

 

———

After school, Magnus drove up to the Verlac’s gate. The walls were atleast 10 feet tall. There was a guardhouse by the gate. He opened his car’s window and leaned over to talk to the guard who was messily munching on a sandwich.  
“Hi, can I come in to visit Sebastian Verlac?”  
“Just a moment sir, may I see some identification?”  
“Here you go” he handed over his driver’s license.  
The guard made a call and closed his window. Magnus tried to read his lips but couldn’t make out any words. The guard nodded and dropped the call. He opened his window and handed back Magnus his license. “Sorry sir but Master says you can’t visit him. He has a message for you as well. Nice try Magnus” the guard smirked at him.  
“How much is he paying you? I’ll double it”  
“You can’t buy me sir”  
“Well then, how much is he feeding you? I’ll triple it” Magnus did a once over at the guard who was flushed with anger.  
“Get out of here before I make you”  
“Alright, later pumpkin” Magnus reversed his car and drove away. Well, not away. He drove around the perimeter. The place was big. If he wants to see Alec, it was definitely an impossible mission. He drove to the nearest hardware store to buy supplies then drove home.  
A few hours later, he was back. He had on an all-black attire. Black fitted jacket, black jogging pants and black sneakers. He even thought of wearing a black cap but it would ruin his perfect hair. He parked to the left side of the mansion. He had asked details about Alec’s location. He was on a guest room at the second floor with a balcony and it was at the left side of the house. Alec said that right outside his balcony, there was an old oak tree. Magnus had jokingly asked him to tie a yellow ribbon to it to which Alec said ok then asked why. Magnus had told him to just do it and to his surprise, Alec did. So he’d find his pretty boy easily. He parked his car and got his backpack. He went towards the wall then knelt a few inches before it. He took some powder from his backpack and flicked it towards the wall expecting to see some laser or strings or whatever that could trigger an alarm. There was none of course. The Verlacs were very dull people. He grabbed his rope from his bag and tied it to a hook he bought. Not exactly a grappling hook but a hook nonetheless. He swings the rope upwards connecting it to the top of the wall and tugs at it. It held on. He wore his backpack and proceeded to climb up the wall using his rope. As soon as he got to the top, he switched the hook and rope to the other side of the wall so he could climb down. He fell to the ground on his toes with catlike grace. This was fun. There were trees everywhere. The mansion was a little farther in the middle. Magnus then made his way walking, shrugging off his jacket. He wore a loose black sando underneath. It’s not so bad, Alec loves seeing his biceps anyway. He kept his jacket in his bag and took out his phone to light his path. He took out a plastic bag filled with glitters and sprinkled some on the path he chose so he wouldn’t get lost getting back to his spot in the wall.

———

Alec was stuck at Sebastian’s home. He and Magnus had been texting the whole day until Lilith confiscated his phone. He was allowed to have it back at night after tucking Sebastian to bed. He had filled in Magnus on everything and they’ve said their good nights. Still, he had trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned when he heard something hit the glass balcony doors. His phone vibrated and he grabbed it.

[Magnus]  
Alexander! Alexander! Let down your hair!

Alec’s heart leaped and he ran out the balcony and looked down. Magnus was grinning up at him.

[Alexander]  
Magnus! You’re here! What are you doing here?!

Alec looks down at him again as Magnus smiled at him before checking his phone.

[Magnus]  
I missed you. I wanted to see you. Honestly, this is weird. Can you come down here and talk? I hate texting.

Alec laughed and held up a hand and mouthed ‘wait there’. He went back inside. He needed a rope or anything to get down from the balcony. Looks like his only option is the bedsheet. He piled the pillows and comforter on the study table and took the sheets outside. He tried tying one end at the balcony. His phone buzzed.

[Magnus]  
That seems dangerous darling. Can you try climbing down the wall? There’s a pipe and a window by the side.

Alec looked down and Magnus pointed. He nodded and took off his slippers. His feet could have a better grip. He slowly descended down the wall. He felt Magnus guide him as he got lower. No sooner did both his feet hit the ground, he was spun around and Magnus was kissing him. His hands cupping Alec’s face as Alec’s arms circled his waist. They pulled away to catch their breath.  
“I missed you” Magnus murmured as he kissed him along his jaw.  
“I missed you too” Alec whispered back. “They have guards, how’d you get in?”  
“I climbed the wall. I should have brought more rope.”  
“You what?!” Alec pulled away in disbelief. “What if it had electric defense mechanisms or something?! You could have been fried!”  
“My my Alexander, your imagination is really fascinating.” Magnus’ lips twitched into a smile.  
“It’s not funny Magnus.”  
“Well, the rope should have burned first.”  
“Oh, but what if there were dogs?”  
“I threw some bones smothered with sleeping concoctions.”  
“Really?!”  
“Of course not. I didn’t think there would be dogs”  
Alec shook his head and they kissed and hugged for awhile.  
Magnus had started swaying, and slowly Alec followed suit. Magnus’ arms were wrapped around Alec’s neck and he slowly trailed his right hand down Alec’s shoulder and arm to clasp his left hand. He brought up their joint hands and swayed, turning them around in a small circle. They grinned at each other. Magnus lifted their joint hands above his head and he twirled around under it. Alec laughed softly as Magnus settled back in his arms again.  
“What are you doing Magnus?”  
“I’m dancing silly”  
“There’s no music.”  
“Oh wait!” Magnus stopped and took out his wireless earphones. He tucked one to his ear, the other he placed on Alec. The taller boy was a giggling mess. “Honestly Alexander, you’re so ticklish” After making sure it was secure amidst Alec’s giggles, Magnus played a song in his phone. Dancing in the moonlight by Toploader. He kept his phone in his pocket then joined his right hand with Alec’s left. His other hand back at Alec’s right shoulder. Alec’s right hand snaked to his waist and they continued dancing.  
“You really like dancing huh?” Alec asked softly. In the soft glow of the moonlight, Magnus’ soft brown eyes were beautiful.  
“Yeah, it’s one of my favorite things to do.” Magnus slowly bent backwards to one side, making Alec bend over him. His pretty boy had a firm grip so he wasn’t scared of falling.  
“You never did tell me your top 1 favorite thing to do” Alec murmured placing a kiss on his neck then he slowly brought him up.  
“I thought it was already obvious”  
“I have no idea Magnus. What is it?”  
“Well..” Magnus pushed away from Alec, only their joined hands kept him from wandering far away. He turned on his arm and Alec’s arm until he was safely tucked inside Alec’s embrace. Alec nuzzled his neck and he leaned his head backwards onto Alec’s broad shoulders. “My top 1 favorite thing to do.. is you” he whispered the last two words in Alec’s ear making him shiver.  
“I should have known” Alec murmured in his neck.  
Magnus sighed and turned so as to escape from Alec’s embrace. He took Alec’s right hand and placed it on his shoulder. His left hand went to the small of Alec’s back. He twisted and bent Alec backwards. Alec let himself be tipped over, trusting Magnus could handle his weight. It was effortless on Magnus’ part. Magnus hovered on top of him then slowly brought his lips on his. Alec circled both his arms on his neck as he kissed him back slowly. Magnus caressed his cheek with his free hand.  
“What will I do without you?” Magnus whispered.  
“You never have to worry about that. Cause I’m not going away” Alec smiled.  
“Well I guess the question is, what will i do to you then” magnus smiled mischievously and Alec laughed as Magnus pulled them up again.  
They danced for a bit until Alec decided that it was getting late. Magnus should be safe at home.  
“Maybe I can take you with me? Let’s runaway together” Magnus suggested.  
“You know I can’t. My family might be here tomorrow” Alec said quietly. He had told Magnus everything, including Lilith’s offer to which Magnus had cursed. Something along the lines of obsessive and crazy Verlacs. Magnus had offered his place but Alec refused saying he could never look at Magnus’ place the same if his family would be sleeping there.  
“I’ll try and find a way Alexander.”  
“Thank you” Alec kisses him goodbye. Magnus backs away and waves at him. Before running off to the trees, heading towards the direction of a glittered path.


	48. You and Me got a Whole Lot of History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You must be Alec! I’m Magnus’ father, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you! My son talks about you non stop and I can’t blame him. You’re gorgeous!” Asmodeus takes Alec in a warm hug.  
> “Oh, uh, nice to finally meet you Mr Bane.” Alec smiles, hugging the older man back. Magnus’ father was very friendly.  
> “Call me father.” Asmodeus pulls back slightly, winking at him.  
> “Uh, yes. Um, father” Alec glances at Magnus before looking back at Asmodeus. He smiles broadly, wanting to make a good impression.  
> “Oh I have another son! Come here!” Asmodeus takes Alec’s face in both of his hands and plans to plant a kiss on his lips.  
> Alec was too stunned to even blink and just freezes on the spot. It would be rude to push Magnus’ father away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's more of meeting the parents now :) Inspired by "History" by One Direction.
> 
> Have you voted for teen choice? Cast all 10 votes per category :) There's a limit of 10 votes per category everyday. You can login using your fb account ^^,  
> https://teenchoice.votenow.tv/  
> Choice TV: Sci-Fi/Fantasy Actor: Matthew Daddario & Dominic Sherwood  
> Choice TV: Sci-Fi/Fantasy Actress: Katherine McNamara & Emeraude Toubia  
> Choice TV: Sci-Fi/Fantasy Show: Shadowhunters
> 
> If you ask who my vote goes to, it's for Matt and Emeraude. Just love the Lightwoods :)

Lilith twirls her wine in her glass as she glances down at her phone. She had talked to Maryse at lengths trying to get her to say yes. But Maryse was stubborn and had repeatedly declined her offer. Even went as far as to letting her know that her son should not be staying there. But Alec was easy enough to force to stay. He was very tame and a perfectly good boy.  
But no one dares to say no to a Verlac. Lilith smiles as she gets another idea and picks up her phone. Soon, Maryse will be begging for her help.

———

Alec sighed, it is his second day in the Verlac’s home. He should be out helping his mom finding a place to stay. Instead, he’s in Sebastian’s room, wearing a white nurse uniform, eating breakfast. His phone vibrated and he excused himself and headed off to the balcony.  
“Alec, can you meet me in school?” Maryse was on her way to her son’s building.  
“Mom, I.. I’m still here at the Verlac’s. Aunt Lilith won’t let me go to school”  
“What? I already told her to send you school. That Lilith- oh hey Luke, wait. Listen, Alec, I’ll try and get you later. Just stay put and ready your bags.”  
“Ok mom, love you”  
“I love you too dear. See you soon”  
Alec sighed. Maybe he could ask Raj or Jace for help. They might be able to take refuge in his friends’ place. He called Raj, he was in the middle of asking for help when Raj cut him off.  
“Don’t worry about it Alec. Your family can stay with us for as long as you want. We have many guest rooms. You don’t need to take Lilith’s offer”  
“How’d you know about that?”  
“Magnus told us. Honestly Alec, why didn’t I hear it first from you? You know my mom loves you, she’d do anything without asking for anything return”  
“I.. I don’t want to impose. I owe you guys so much already”  
“Hey, that’s what friends are for. We’re getting your stuff tomorrow. You should get out of there”  
“I know. I’ll try and leave today”  
“Ok, Alec, talk to me ok? You and I, we have history. I hope you haven’t forgotten about me”  
“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry Raj. There’s just so much going on.. I’ll update you later”  
“Ok, bye”  
“Bye Raj. And thanks again”  
“Don’t mention it”  
Alec looks at his phone again and smiles. Finally, he didn’t need to take Lilith’s offer. He sent Magnus a message.

[Alec]  
I just talked to Raj. He said my family can stay at his place. Seems you beat me in telling him. I don’t know how to thank you Magnus. Thanks for this.. I owe you.

[Magnus]  
No need to thank me darling. Anything for you. Although, if you really want to pay up.. I was thinking, instead of you going home.. you could come home with me. Just like old times :)

Alec smiles, he thinks about it for awhile.

[Alec]  
Let me check with my family first. If all seems well, I would love to spend more time alone with you ;)

Alec was still smiling as he heads inside. Charles was dropping off coffee and newspaper. He nods at Alec then says goodbye. Alec remembers his mission. “Hey Charles.. um.. I was wondering if, uh, you can trade places with me today?” He says casually.  
“Why?” Sebastian asks looking alarmed.  
“Oh, um, I need to meet my mom today. That problem from yesterday, uh, she needs me. I mean, I hope its ok”  
“Sure, it’s no problem with me. Maybe we just, um, try and tell my mom.” Sebastian suggests.  
“I don’t think that’s possible.” Charles says quietly. As much as he wants Alec gone, that wasn’t going to happen.  
The door opens and Lilith comes in. The three boys fell quiet looking at each other as if in silent agreement.  
“How are you love?” She walks over to Sebastian.  
“I’m feeling better mom. Can Charles stay and accompany me?”  
“Of course. Oh, and Alec! I have terrible news!” Lilith turns to face Alec and takes both of his hands in hers.  
“What? What happened?” Alec was instantly worried.  
“Oh love, it’s your mom. She lost her job. I learned just now that she got fired.” Lilith embraces a shocked Alec. “But don’t you worry child, you stay here for as long as you want. I’ll try and see what I can do for your mom. I’ll try and pull some strings. It might be tough, but..” she pauses and looks meaningfully at Alec.  
Alec knew what she was waiting for. She wants him to ask for her help. But he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t betray Magnus.  
“Love, family is important” Lilith brings her hand up to his cheek as she strokes it gently. “Just tell me when you’re ready, and I’ll make sure your mom gets her job back”  
Alec swallows a hard lump on his throat. “I.. I need to talk to my mom. Can.. Can I please go? I need to meet her in school”  
“No, I’ve asked her to come over here so we can all sort this out. No need for you to ever leave” Lilith looks at the troubled Alec. He was perfect for her son. She would make sure that Alec will never leave her son’s side. It might take a while to get this boy. It probably is a Lightwood trait, devastatingly stubborn and proud. “You just stay put and think it over. But don’t take too long. Once they find a replacement for your mom, I don’t think there’s anything else I can do after that.”  
Alec shifts uncomfortably and he lowers his gaze, trying not to make eye contact with Lilith.  
Soon you will be ours, Lilith silently promises Alec. She kisses his cheek then turns and kisses Sebastian’s forehead. “I’ll be in my office love. Just call me if you need anything ok?”  
“Ok mom” Sebastian says.  
As soon as she leaves, Charles says goodbye.  
“Wait! I thought you’re staying?” Sebastian says, wanting to spend more time with Charles. Ever since the kiss yesterday, Charles had been a little distant with him. Avoiding his gaze and always leaving in a hurry.  
Charles looks up at him in surprise. “But, Alec’s here.”  
“I can take a break. I’ll just hang out in my room for a while if you guys don’t mind” Alec volunteered. He could feel a tension between the two. He’s not sure what happened yesterday but something’s off. Or maybe, something’s finally going right with them.  
“Well, if it’s ok with Sebastian, I can call in sick for today and stay here” Charles offered.  
“I’m fine with it” Sebastian says reassuringly. A look passed between the two and Alec felt like he shouldn’t be intruding whatever was going on.  
He clears his throat making the two jump as if surprised to find that he was still in the room with them. “I, uh, I’ll go now. Just, uh, call me if you need anything” Alec backs away to the door and smiles at them before disappearing outside.  
“Where do you think you’re going princess?” MIB1 had his arms folded glaring at him.  
“Oh, um, Sebastian says Charles will take care of him for now. I’ll just be in my room”  
“Ok, I’m coming with you.” MIB1 followed him and planted himself just outside his bedroom’s door. This guy has been assigned to look out for him. He looks quite bulky. There was no way he could fight this guy even if he had to. He can climb down the balcony again. But he’ll never make it over the wall. It’s too high. He should ask Magnus for some rope. He took his books and started studying and then later he’d continue doing book reports. He wanted to go out and print some photos for a project he was working on. It was a surprise for Magnus but like everything else, it would have to wait.

———

“How are you?” Charles asks. He doesn’t move closer though. He’s still unsure with Sebastian. It had hurt to hear him call Alec his love after he kissed him.  
“I’m.. better now. I can go to school tomorrow. Mom just won’t let me” Sebastian stirs his coffee nervously. This was Charles. Why was he having a hard time trying to make a conversation?  
“I think you can convince her next week. She might let you go then. Might even let you play ball too. The team misses you by the way. Delaney is recruiting another guy. I think the name is Imasu. Not sure, but we probably need more players anyway.” Charles sat on the bed beside him, absentmindedly taking his croissant and taking a bite.  
Sebastian clears his throat. “Listen Charles, about yesterday..”  
Charles froze and looks at him, almost like he is steeling himself for what Sebastian is about to say next.  
“I’m sorry about calling Alec that. It won’t happen again”  
Charles frowned, it took him awhile to get it. “Oh..”  
Sebastian smiles as he leans close and kisses him. “How do you think we can convince my mom to get rid of Alec?” He whispers as he gazes intently at him.  
Charles felt like time had stopped. Finally, Sebastian acknowledges him as more than a friend. Finally, Sebastian had forgiven him for turning him down 10yrs ago. Finally. “I don’t suppose you can just tell your mom that you’re no longer interested?”  
“I don’t know if she’d believe me. I’ve been trying to get her off Alec but she seems intent on doing the opposite” Sebastian leans more and bites at the same croissant Charles was holding.  
“We could try.. but she might kick me out. Maybe we can tell her later. I want to talk more with you”  
“Whatever you say love”   
Charles grins at that and places the forgotten croissant back at Sebastian’s plate.

———

After pleading her case against the school board and crying for quite some time, Maryse calls her son.  
“Mom.. I heard what happened. Are you alright?” Came Alec’s worried voice.  
“Alec.. This.. it’s all too much. I think I have to call Robert”  
“What?! No! Mom! No.. you don’t want to. You.. you don’t have to.. Let me figure something out. Aunt Lilith thinks she can help-“  
“No, Alec. We both know what she wants. I’m not letting you do that. Not even for me. It’s ok. It’s been more than 3 years now. Robert is still your father. And he loves you, Izzy and Max. He’ll help us.”  
“But mom-“  
“Alec.. it’s ok. We’re gonna be ok. I’m calling him now. Don’t worry so much. We can get through this. I’ll call you later”  
“Mom, just.. Let’s think about this first ok. Don’t call him yet”  
“Alec-“  
“Please mom.. just.. give me until tonight.. I’ll figure something out”  
“Alec, listen. I have to go ok? We’ll talk later. Bye”  
“Bye mom”  
Maryse took a deep breath as she hangs up on Alec and calls another number. It had been 3 full years of absolute independence in her part. She had taken her children away from Robert and they had made it on their own. Robert was good with the kids but he had violent tendencies. When he had almost struck Alec for trying to stop him from hurting her, Maryse had finally made the decision to leave him. It had been tough and she relied mostly on charity from family and friends. Robert was financially well off. He loves their kids, specially Izzy. He wouldn’t deny them financial assistance is she asked for it. She just hopes that he doesn’t ask for anything in return because she would never give up her kids. Finally, someone picks up from the other end of the line.  
“Maryse..”  
Maryse wasn’t surprised. Robert has his ways of finding her. He probably had her number for quite some time. “Robert.. We need your help.”  
“You don’t need to ask twice. How soon can I see them? Is Alec still short? I bet Izzy has grown to a lovely young lady. And Max.. I want to see them Maryse”  
Robert loves their children. Maryse won’t deny her children of their father if it would help them. “How soon can you get here?”  
“Give me an address. I’ll be there soon”

———

Sometime after lunch, Lilith waltzes in to find her son in an intimate kiss with Charles.  
“What is this? Get off my son!” Lilith shrieks as she pulls Charles away.  
“Mom! Don’t! Please, I asked Charles to stay with me!” Sebastian tries to get up but Lilith shakes her head and immediately pushes him back to the bed.  
“What if Alec sees this?! You’d lose your chances with him!” She hissed. They were close now, she’s sure Alec would see it her way anytime soon.  
“Mom, I.. I don’t want Alec. I like Charles. Can.. Can we stop this now?” Sebastian pleads helplessly.  
Lilith stiffens and she turns to glare at Charles. “I don’t know what you’ve done to my son but you better leave and don’t come here again! Take him away!” She shouts at one of her guards who takes Charles by the arm and pulls him towards the door. “And bring Alec back here!”  
“Please Aunt Lilith-“  
“It’s Mrs. Verlac to you!”  
“Mrs Verlac, please, I’m sorry. Don’t do thi-“ Charles begs before the door was slammed ruthlessly at his face.  
Lilith was seething. That Charles was taking advantage of her son.  
“Mom..”  
“No Sebastian! I don’t want to hear it” She snaps. She was pacing the room when Alec came in. “Love! Why aren’t you by my son’s side?” She goes to take Alec’s hand and leads him towards Sebastian.  
“Where’s Charles?” Alec looked around.  
“He’s not allowed in here anymore. Don’t worry about him love.” She smiles and looks at him expectantly. When Alec doesn’t speak, she decides to go ahead. “So.. have you made your decision?”  
Alec looks at her then continues to stare at the floor.   
Lilith’s smile widens. “I’ll take care of it tomorrow. You do your part tonight then we’ll talk again, what do you say love?”  
Alec looks up at her defeated but still doesn’t say anything.  
But Lilith could almost hear the silent yes from Alec. “Ok then.” Lilith glances at her son who was in shock and staring at Alec. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds for now” She reaches up to kiss Alec’s cheek and then goes to her son to kiss him as well. She leans to his ear and whispers so Alec won’t hear. “Soon my love” She promises, then she turns and leaves the room.

———

After classes that day, Magnus was nervous as he rang the doorbell to his father’s hotel suite. He’d asked Ragnor and Raphael to accompany him. They sensed he was serious and Magnus almost never asked them seriously for anything. Deep down, they would do anything to help their friend. Although they’d probably never admit it to his face.  
The door opens and they were greeted by a tall asian man with shoulder length black hair. A huge grin graces his handsome face. “Be still my beating heart. Is that my beautiful boy? Or do my eyes deceive me?” He steps closer towards Magnus, leaning on to his cane for support.  
“Hello father” Magnus greets him with a warm, albeit, reserved smile.  
Suddenly, Asmodeus pulls Magnus to him in a fierce hug. His cane forgotten and Raphael hastily picks it up for him. Asmodeus pulls back and places both hands on Magnus’ face. “Oh I’ve missed you my beautiful boy!” He leans in for a kiss.  
“Father!” Magnus places his palm on Asmodeus’ face and pushes him away. “What do you think you’re doing?!” He screams.  
Asmodeus looked terribly miserable. “I missed you my boy. Don’t I get to kiss you?”  
“Father I’m 18! You don’t get to kiss me on the lips now!”  
“But you used to like it so much”  
“I was a child! And you shouldn’t have done that even when I was a child!!!” Magnus was outraged. His father was all touchy-feely. And in front of his friends too!  
Raphael and Ragnor burst out laughing, not even caring that Magnus had shot them both a deadly look.  
“Oh kids, one minute they’re kissing you, then the next, they don’t want to” Asmodeus sighed as he took his cane from Raphael. He gestures for them to come in and sits in one of the white plush sofas in the living area. Raphael and Ragnor sit across them as Magnus reluctantly sits beside his father. Careful to put a good amount of distance in between them.  
“So, which one of you handsome young men is my boy’s ultimate fantasy?” Asmodeus looks at the two curiously.  
“Father! Please!” Magnus cringed.  
“I’m teasing son. So, which one of you is Alec?”  
Both boys shook their head so fast, Magnus would have thought that it would be unscrewed from their necks and topple off.  
“I’m Ragnor, and this is Raphael. We’re friends of Magnus. Only friends which I hope he had not fantasized on” Ragnor says as a smile tugs at the corner of his lips.  
“Oh! Friends with sense of humor. That’s good, yes, you need that since you lack in the looks department” Asmodeus wittily avenged his son. He hadn’t missed the fact that these two boys had laughed at Magnus earlier on. He steals a glance at Magnus and was pleased to see him smirk.  
Ragnor turned a delightful shade of rose. Asmodeus thinks both Ragnor and Raphael were handsome in their own ways. But not pretty enough for his son. No, his son could definitely do better.  
“Alec is still stuck with Lilith. She won’t let him go.” Magnus says and Asmodeus studies him carefully. Whoever this Alec was, Magnus was serious about him. He had never asked him for help before. Even as a child, Magnus was very proud. He’d cry when he failed but he’d always insist on doing it on his own.  
“Lilith Verlac.. yes, I know her. I can help you with this Magnus. But I want something in return”  
“Anything father.”  
“Come and stay with me in Japan. You can continue studying there. But I want you by my side. Take over the family business someday.”  
Magnus shakes his head. “I can’t leave father. I like it here. Alec is here. There must be something else that you want.”  
Asmodeus tilts his head to the side. “Fine, then stay here. But I want you to take business in college. And I want you to oversee our operations in one of our businesses here. I can give you Pandemonium.”  
Raphael gaped at Asmodeus. “You own Pandemonium? The Pandemonium??”  
Asmodeus beams. “It is one of our money makers here.” He turns to Magnus. “What do you say my son?”  
Magnus sighs. “Ok father. I’ll study business and help out in the club”  
“Excellent! Now, tell me everything that has happened so far. And don’t you have a picture of this boy? I insist on seeing him beforehand”  
Magnus pulled out his phone and chose one of his favorite pictures of Alec. They were in bed in the picture and Magnus had jokingly told Alec that he wanted a before and after sex pic. It was supposed to be the before picture. They really didn’t get to take the after picture as they were both too tired to care after. Alec had thrown his head back laughing hard at the implication. Magnus was laughing too and he had accidentally taken their picture then. He showed it to his father.  
Asmodeus looked at the laughing boy in the picture. He had alabaster skin, a long smooth neck and a head full of thick black hair. Pinkish lips with perfect teeth, dark thick brows. His eyes were closed but he imagined they were gorgeous. “He looks promising son”  
“We call him pretty boy” Ragnor said trying to be helpful and getting back in Asmodeus’ good side.  
Asmodeus smiles at him. “I’ll take your word for it Ragnor. So, on with your story my dear boy”  
Magnus nods and proceeds to tell his father about everything that Lilith had done. He needs his father to understand what Lilith could do. His father listened intently on everything he had to say. It seems that his father could do something about this after all.

———

That night, Alec was led to one of the meeting rooms in the first floor. The door opens and Magnus steps inside.  
“Magnus! What are you doing here?” He quickly strode towards him, planting a soft kiss on his lips.  
“Aunt Lilith said you had something to tell me. What is it?” Magnus had left his father with Lilith for awhile. Lilith had insisted he talk first with Alec then they can join them after. He was more than relieved to finally see Alec. The day tends to be longer than normal without him.  
Alec sighs and he takes a step back. “Aunt Lilith says she can help get my mom reinstated back at work. And that she’ll talk to me again.. after tonight. After I talk to you”  
Magnus knew all about this. Alec had already told him all about it. So why was Alec bringing it up now? Magnus felt uneasy. “What do you want to talk about Alexander?”  
Alec looks at him, and tries to speak but no words comes out. Magnus understands what was going to happen. But he couldn’t believe it. He needs to be sure. He musters enough courage to ask. “Alexander.. Are you breaking up with me?” It barely comes out as a whisper.  
Alec looks at Magnus. His beautiful boy was trembling. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t possibly go through with this. He loves his family and would protect each one. He needed to protect his mom. But he cannot do so without hurting Magnus.   
Magnus knew the answer. He knew Alec wouldn’t be able to say it. He tries to tell him it’s ok. He’ll be fine. It’s just a little heart break. Alec must have sensed it too. Alec shakes his head.  
“Magnus.. No.. Never” With the list of everyone he had to protect. Magnus was the first.  
Magnus almost collapsed had Alec not been holding him. “Don’t scare me like that”  
“You think I wasn’t terrified?” Alec whispered back.  
There was a knock and the two pull away as Asmodeus walks into the room.  
“You must be Alec! I’m Magnus’ father, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you! My son talks about you non stop and I can’t blame him. You’re gorgeous!” Asmodeus takes Alec in a warm hug.  
“Oh, uh, nice to finally meet you Mr Bane.” Alec smiles, hugging the older man back. Magnus’ father was very friendly.  
“Call me father.” Asmodeus pulls back slightly, winking at him.  
“Uh, yes. Um, father” Alec glances at Magnus before looking back at Asmodeus. He smiles broadly, wanting to make a good impression.  
“Oh I have another son! Come here!” Asmodeus takes Alec’s face in both of his hands and plans to plant a kiss on his lips.  
Alec was too stunned to even blink and just freezes on the spot. It would be rude to push Magnus’ father away.  
“What do you think you’re doing!” Suddenly, Magnus is between them. One hand on his father’s jaw pushing his face away. The other hand across his chest, trying to get more space in between them.  
“He called me father! How was I to resist? I have to greet him the proper way!” Asmodeus chuckled as he settled for hugging his son instead. Magnus squirmed trying to get free as Alec looks on helplessly. Unsure of how to untangle Magnus from his father’s embrace. Should he even do that? Would it offend Asmodeus?  
“Get away from my boy!” Robert growled walking fast towards them. As soon as he reached them, he pulled Alec to his side.  
Asmodeus shifted from being warm to serious. “Well if it isn’t Robert Lightwood in the flesh.”  
“You know each other?” Magnus asks Asmodeus.  
“Oh yes, we go way back. I’d say a little more than about 18years. Right Robert?” Asmodeus asked with a cold stare.  
Robert paled and he looked at Magnus before looking back at Asmodeus. “That was a past long forgotten”  
“Oh, but how could we ever forget when we have a constant reminder of it?” Asmodeus replied as if daring Robert.  
“Dad, why are you here? And what is he talking?” Alec asked looking at Robert in surprise. So his mom did ask his help  
“Nothing important son. Let’s go” Robert tugs his son away from the Banes. He was there to talk with Lilith to try and convince her to help Maryse and take his son with him. He didn’t expect to see Asmodeus Bane. Or his son.  
“You didn’t tell me that Alec Lightwood is Robert Lightwood’s son” Asmodeus says quietly to Magnus.  
“I didn’t know who his father was. Is it important?” Magnus asks confused.  
“No. Come on. Let’s go talk to Lilith” Asmodeus follows the Lightwoods. Of all the people that his son could have fallen for. He had chosen Robert Lightwood's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be getting really busy. And it's harder to write as I'm piled up with too much work.  
> So I might lay low for awhile and may not post again soon. I'll still try though.  
> Happy weekend :)


	49. I’m Free Falling All In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon looks at his small box, then to the bigger box that Jace has. “Hey! Why is mine small?”  
> “Because mine is big” Jace says smugly.  
> “Mine is just long” Raj says looking at the box Izzy gave him. Charles makes a muffled noise which sounds suspiciously like a laugh.  
> “Are we doing size comparisons?” Magnus asks as Izzy gives him a box. “Whoa, mine is really heavy”  
> “Mine is the biggest” Alec says proudly. He rests his chin on top of his big box.  
> “Of course, You’re the tallest so you should have the biggest one” Izzy said, her lips twitching to a smile.  
> “We’re still talking about boxes right?” Simon says as he fidgets with his really small box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec is finally a free man, some issue with boxes.. some size comparisons, again.. with the boxes.. hahaha! and a little smut.  
> It's very late and I've missed the weekend. Not really consistent with my posts now but I'll still try. Happy week! Enjoy! :)  
> Title inspired by Fallin' All in You by Shawn Mendes.

They were all gathered around a large round table.   
Lilith spoke first. “I understand, the main concern here are the Lightwood family. We are all trying our best to help out Maryse and her son Alec. Maryse was recently fired from her job for reasons unknown. I’m doing my best to find out what happened and rest assured that I will update you in any progress.”  
“I can also speed up the investigation, if you don’t mind, I’ll be having my men look into it as well” Asmodeus announced. “If there was any foul play involved, rest assured that the culprit will be dealt with accordingly.”  
Lilith almost looked ghostly pale. “Yes, yes, of course. The more people on board, the faster we can get to the bottom of this. About the matter of Alec’s stay in our home. We have graciously opened our doors for his family. My son, Sebastian, is also not feeling well and wishes for his special friend, Alec to accompany him. I think its only fair that Alec stay over for a couple more days”  
“No, I’m taking my son home. I don’t know anything about this special friend thing but I do not like it. My son was not raised to babysit a boy.” Robert spoke up and Alec lowered his head. His dad is a very strict man. Typical of someone serving the police department.  
Lilith opened her mouth but no words came out.  
“Now, now, Robert. Let’s not limit what Alec can and cannot do. Although I agree with you that if Sebastian should need a babysitter, perhaps we can hire a professional help instead.” Asmodeus suggested and smiled coldly as Robert glared at him.  
Lilith still has trouble voicing out her opinion and Asmodeus cleared his throat.  
“I understand that if ever Maryse cannot return to office, I can find a suitable job for her. I can also give Alec a part time job should he want one.” Asmodeus smiled fondly at Alec who smiled back while nodding at him.  
“Yeah, I’m.. I’m interested in that. Thank you Mr. Bane” Alec said glancing at Magnus who nodded at him smiling.  
“No child of mine will work for you, I won’t allow it!” Robert exclaimed and Alec had to grab his arm to keep him from lunging towards Asmodeus.  
“Dad, please. Calm down” Alec tried to push back Robert who was trying to get a piece of the other man.  
“And here I thought you meant it when you said that the past is long forgotten. Clearly you still have issues. But never mind. Lilith, I guess we’re done here.” Asmodeus stands up and everyone follows suit. “Oh, and Alec, if I may have a word with you. Alone.” Asmodeus gestures towards a different room.  
“Uh yeah” Alec nods and assures Robert that he wouldn’t take long. Magnus grabs his forearm as he passes him.  
“Alexander..”  
“Yes?”  
“Don’t.. let my father kiss you” Magnus whispers making sure no one can hear.  
Alec laughs softly “ok”  
Magnus’ grip tightens. “I mean it Alexander. I.. I don’t want anyone else kissing you. Even if its my father”  
Alec’s gaze softens. “Of course. There could be no one else.” He squeezes Magnus’ hand then follows Asmodeus.  
Asmodeus opens the door for him and closes it as he stepped inside.  
“What is it father?” Alec asks, his hands clasped behind his back.  
Asmodeus regards the younger boy. Alec seems good and eager to please him and Magnus. No wonder Magnus is so smitten. A pretty boy who’ll obey his every whim. He clears his throat. “I want you to know that I’m willing to help you in any way I can. Despite Robert’s protests. But I still want something in return.”  
“Oh, ok.” Alec seems a little unsure about this but he looks up at Asmodeus with determination.  
“I want you to promise me that you’ll take care of Magnus. Never let any harm come to him. Whether its from others or from you. Do we have an understanding?” Asmodeus was staring him down. His stance has shifted from friendly to a little hostile.  
So this is how fathers talk to their children’s boyfriend. “Yes father. I’ll protect him at all costs” Alec meant it. With his whole world crumbling, as long as Magnus is ok, Alec will do whatever it takes.  
“I’m a powerful man Alec. I hope there won’t come a time that we will be faced with horrible circumstances.” Asmodeus smiles.  
Alec nods bravely. Asmodeus was intimidating. But Alec will hold his end of the bargain.  
“Would you like to work for me? I could use another bartender or waiter in my club” Asmodeus changes the subject and his tone turns light again.  
“Oh, I can wait tables. I don’t know how to mix drinks so I won’t pass as a bartender.”  
“We can train you if you want. Here’s my card. Ring me up when you want to start”  
Alec took the card and gasped. “You own Pandemonium?”  
“Yes. Now come on, I better get you back to Robert.” Asmodeus opens the door for him again.  
“Thanks again father” Alec said smiling as he steps out and goes to a scowling Robert.

———

Robert walked up to Magnus as soon as Asmodeus closed the door.  
Magnus turned to face Alec’s father. “Hello Mr. Lightwood, I’m Magnus Bane” he smiled and offered his hand for a shake.  
Robert didn’t take it. “Stay away from Alec” he said plainly.  
Magnus wanted to say that’s not possible considering the fact that they were boyfriends. But if Alec wasn’t out to his father, he didn’t want to be the first one telling him. “I’m afraid that isn’t possible. We’re really close.”  
Robert looked at him carefully. “You look like your mom”  
“You know my mom?”  
Robert nodded. “She’s a beauty. Listen Magnus. Please. Just stay away from Alec. Stay away from our family.”  
“I..Can’t really do that Mr Lightwood” Magnus answered truthfully. “I don’t know what your problem with my father is, but, me and Alec. I.. can’t just go away.”  
“You.. have to.” Robert said and for a moment, Magnus thought he looked like he was pleading.  
“I’m really sorry Mr Lightwood. I wish you would give me a chance. Alec would be really happy if you would.” Magnus hinted hoping Robert will get it.  
Robert just looked at him and shook his head sadly walking away.  
What could his father have done that seems so unforgivable for Robert? Magnus would have to ask Asmodeus later.

———

Alec had told his dad that he would just take his bag from his room. He knocked on Sebastian’s door and opened it after hearing Sebastian say come in.  
“Hey” Sebastian said, he was doing facetime with Charles who had been banned from the Verlac residence by his mother. “Love, I’ll call you back later ok?” He smiles as Charles says ok and stops the feed.  
Alec’s brows shot up inquiringly but doesn’t say anything. Sebastian felt he didn’t need to explain.  
“What is it Alec? Are you leaving tonight?” Sebastian said, moving to stand and walk towards him.  
“Uh yeah, I just want to thank you for taking care of me the past nights”  
“I should be the one thanking you Alec. I’m sorry for all the hassle I put you thru. I.. I want you to know that I’m backing off. You deserve to be happy. And I see that now. It’s Magnus who can do that for you”  
“Oh! Uh, thanks” Alec said rubbing the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed. “But, Seb, you should know.. Charles cares for you a great deal”  
“You know this?”  
Alec nods. “It’s not just me. Alot of people notice it too. Charles.. he always looks out for you. Everything you ask for, he just does it.. he trusts you and he was really upset that night when you got hurt”  
Sebastian smiles and hugs Alec. Alec returns it, patting his back. “I’m just glad I met you Alec. You made me realize alot of things. I’m grateful. And I’m always here for you ok? Not just as your team captain, but as a friend too. Ok? If Magnus fucks it up, Charles and I will beat him”  
Alec laughs. “Magnus won’t. Don’t worry. We’re fine.”  
They said their goodbyes and Alec hurries to his father.

———

“What did Asmodeus tell you?” Robert demanded once they were safe in their car and driving away from the Verlac’s residence.  
“He offered me a job.” Alec said simply. “What’s the deal dad? Are you guys enemies?”  
“Don’t take any job from him. Just keep away from the Banes. Do you understand me boy?” Robert growled.  
“Why? We need all the help we can get. Mr. Bane is a very nice guy-“  
“You don’t know him as I do, Alec. Stay away from them.” Robert had a tone of finality that Alec didn’t understand.  
“No. I’ll do what I think is best for the family. I’ll help out mom in any way that I can. And Magnus.. I.. he’s my boyfriend” Alec blurted out.  
“What?!” Robert shouted and he quickly pulled over to a stop at a corner. “Boyfriend?! You’re a man Alec! Why would you like men?! Aren’t there any decent girls in your school?! And Magnus! By the angel, have you lost your mind?!”  
“No! Listen dad, I know it’s not what you want. But.. but this is me. Mom and Izzy knows about it and they’re ok with it-“  
“You’ve become too soft! I shouldn’t have let Maryse take care of you by herself. No.. no listen to me boy, I’ll make a man out of you!”  
“Dad please just listen-“  
“Enough! Alexander Gideon Lightwood! I didn’t raise you to talk back to your parents! Where are your manners boy?!”  
Alec lowered his head. And Robert’s heart softened. Alec was a good son. But he can’t allow this to continue. And most certainly not with Magnus Bane!  
“Son, just.. trust me on this. Stay away from them.” Roberts places his hand on the back of Alec’s head and pulls him closer and their foreheads touch.  
Alec closes his eyes. When his father wants him to understand something when he was a kid, he would always make this kind of gesture.  
“I’m sorry dad” Alec says softly. But he cannot obey his father this time.  
Robert sighs. “It will be alright son. I’ll be taking care of a lot of stuff tomorrow but we will talk again about this.”  
“Ok dad” Alec says quietly and Robert kisses his forehead. They drive home in silence and Robert drops him off.  
Maryse was by the gate waiting for him.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow at the Hunter’s place.” Robert says to Maryse and she just nods as she embraces Alec and leads him inside.

———

The next day, after classes, the gang was hanging out by the Lightwood’s home. Alec had packed up all his things and now, the place was filled with numerous boxes.  
“I’m sorry, some of the boxes are dirty. Your shirts might get ruined” Izzy fussed. Clary was holding the checklist beside her.  
“Oh, no worries” Jace immediately took off his shirt, setting it neatly folded on the coffee table by the living room. Clary’s jaw dropped. Simon followed suit. It was Izzy’s turn to drop her jaw.  
“Are we going shirtless for this?” Magnus asked as he walked in removing his shirt and piling it on top of the other shirts. Alec’s jaw dropped.  
“Well, no one seems to be complaining” Izzy said, finally regaining her composure. She was glad no one else but Simon noticed her blunder.  
Raj and Charles walked in and wordlessly took off their shirts.  
“Aren’t you removing yours darling?” Magnus teased.  
“Oh, ok” Alec said taking off his shirt as well as Maryse walks in.  
“Oh my, do you guys want some iced drinks? Or ice cream? Something to cool you down?” Maryse says smiling at the shirtless boys.   
“Some ice cream would be nice after” Simon admitted smiling as Izzy hands him a box to carry.  
“Ok then, I’ll be off to buy ice cream. I’ll see you kids later” Maryse said leaving.  
Izzy proceeds to hand another box to Jace.  
Simon looks at his small box, then to the bigger box that Jace has. “Hey! Why is mine small?”  
“Because mine is big” Jace says smugly.  
“Mine is just long” Raj says looking at the box Izzy gave him. Charles makes a muffled noise which sounds suspiciously like a laugh.  
“Are we doing size comparisons?” Magnus asks as Izzy gives him a box. “Whoa, mine is really heavy”  
“Mine is the biggest” Alec says proudly. He rests his chin on top of his big box.  
“Of course, You’re the tallest so you should have the biggest one” Izzy said, her lips twitching to a smile.  
“We’re still talking about boxes right?” Simon says as he fidgets with his really small box.  
“Well if we’re talking about something else, then Alec and I have to exchange boxes, coz definitely I’m the biggest” Jace argues as they walk out the house. They loaded the boxes at the back of a truck.  
“What are you talking about if it’s not boxes?” Clary asks innocently and Jace stutters.  
“Ah.. we.. uh..”  
“Oh Clary, you’re too innocent. You’re probably the only innocent one here. Even Alec knows what we’re talking about” Izzy teased  
“I do. Boxes” Alec says flatly.  
“Alexander.. mine is heavy right?” Magnus asked as he transfers the box to Alec who is gauging its weight.  
“Yeah Magnus. Yours is heavy and its pretty big too” Alec says as he loads the box into the truck.  
“By the Angel!” Izzy bursts out laughing, unable to contain it much longer.  
“Thats gross! I don’t think I’d ever look at a box the same way again!” Jace complained.  
“What? It is heavy, you can try it for yourself if you want.” Alec said taking the box again  
“Oh Raziel! Alec please stop!” Raj said now laughing as well  
“No thank you!” Jace says very much insulted now  
“What? You won’t know unless you try. Here Raj, give me a hand” Alec says directing the box towards him  
“Angels! No! I’m not giving you a hand!” Raj doubled up in laughter now. Everyone was laughing except for Clary and Alec.  
“What? What’s so funny? Why won’t you guys try it? I’m telling you its very heavy and its really big” Alec asked feeling a bit furious about this. Why are they laughing at boxes and at him?  
“Brother, please! My makeup!” Izzy squealed as she took out a hanky and dabbed at her eyes. Careful not to smudge the eyeliner.  
“Here, Clary, you try it” Alec said assisting Clary with carrying the box.  
Magnus stopped Clary from accepting the box. “No! Biscuit! By the angel! Don’t. Please!” Magnus bursts out laughing holding on to his stomach.  
“Seriously! You guys are so immature!” Alec huffed as he placed the box back in the truck. “It’s just sizes. No big deal”  
“Size matters big brother. I mean, would you prefer the smaller box?” Izzy said breaking down to another bout of laughter.  
“Of course I don’t want the smaller box. I can take the bigger one” Alec huffed and it killed the group who were now crying from laughing so hard.  
“I’ll keep that in mind darling. And thank you for complementing.. my box” Magnus was dying of laughter.  
Alec grumpily shook his head as he headed back inside to get more boxes.  
Soon, everything was packed up and they all went over to Raj’s mansion.  
At Raj’s place, Izzy had panicked as she had left her purse.  
“Isn’t that your purse?” Clary said, pointing to the shoulder bag that was on the table.  
“I meant, my other purse. My favorite baby blue one. It was Alec’s gift to me.” Izzy whined.  
“Hey, we’ll get it for you ok? No worries Izzy” Alec said kissing her forehead to calm her down.  
“Oh would you please? It would mean alot” Izzy said winking at Magnus from behind Alec’s arm.  
Magnus’ brow shot up but he grinned and mouthed a ‘thank you’.  
Magnus and Alec drove back to the abandoned Lightwood’s residence.

———

They found the bag inside Izzy’s room in the middle of the floor.  
“We should check all the other rooms too” Magnus suggested and they scanned all the rooms. The last room was Alec’s which was now empty.  
“I guess this is it.” Alec says as he looks around his room. He hasn’t spent most of his senior year here but he was going to miss his room.  
“You know, this is the only time we’ve been alone again. In a bedroom” Magnus teased.  
“There’s no bed. This is just a room now.” Alec corrected him but pulling him close anyway. His arms wrapping around Magnus’ waist.  
“No bed, just.. walls” Magnus pushed Alec against the wall and kissed him hard. Alec kissed him back as well. His hands immediately coming up to grab Magnus by the front of his shirt. Magnus made quick work of Alec’s shirt and it was thrown carelessly on the floor. He then proceeds to tug at Alec’s pants making quick work of the button and fly. All of a sudden, Magnus was on his knees, taking him in his mouth and Alec gasps, throwing his head back. His hands holding on to Magnus’ shoulders for support.  
“Angels! Magnus! Slow down baby, I’m..” Alec was losing his mind.  
Magnus stopped when he tasted Alec’s pre cum. He tugs at Alec’s pants so Alec was only clad with his socks. He takes a condom from his pocket and slowly puts it on Alec. “This will make the cleanup easier” Magnus explains to his lust eyed boyfriend. He stands up to kiss Alec as his hand moves to his butt grabbing him upwards. Alec jumps and wraps his long legs around Magnus as his hands hold on to Magnus for support and angles himself slightly so his back is pushing against the wall. Magnus gets the lube from his back pocket and places a generous amount on his fingers. Alec moans as he slids up a finger inside him.   
“Magnus!” Alec was holding on to Magnus for dear life. It had been a while since they’ve done it and Alec was very tight. Magnus took his time prepping his boyfriend. Alec was sliding up and down against the wall and it was an enticing sight. Magnus was rather enjoying the view.  
“Alexander” Magnus calls out to his pretty boy as he moves his hands to Alec’s buttcheeks to support his weight.  
“Y-yes?” Alec panted  
“There’s a condom in my pants. I want you to put it on me.”  
Alec was more than happy to oblige. He looked for the condom and made quick work of Magnus’ tight fitting jeans. Magnus groaned as Alec tugged at his underwear to free his cock. Trembling, Alec slowly puts the condom on Magnus. Magnus hands him the lube and Alec lubes him up making him moan. Magnus was so big in his hand. He couldn’t wait for him to be inside.  
“Are you ready for me Alexander?”  
“Yes! Oh Magnus! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Alec moaned as Magnus slowly pushed inside him.  
“Angels you’re still so tight! Am I the only one fucking you?!” Magnus moaned  
“Yes! You’re the only one Magnus! By the angel, yes! Yes!” Alec was a babbling mess as Magnus began to fuck him against the wall.  
“Fuck Alec! You’re so good for me!”  
Alec didn’t know how many times he came. Magnus had both hands flat against the wall now and Alec’s legs were dangling over his arms. He was so open for his boyfriend. He was naked save for only his socks on. And Magnus was fucking him with almost all his clothes still on him. The idea of Magnus being able to fuck him without having to undress sent him to the edge again.  
Magnus finally came with a shout as he felt Alec squeeze him again and again. Slowly he lets Alec’s legs down.  
Alec felt too wobbly to even support himself. He could feel himself free falling and for the briefest moment he panicked.  
Magnus easily caught him.  
“I got you baby.” Magnus whispered and Alec leaned his head on his boyfriend’s broad shoulders.  
Alec was literally falling for this guy. And now he was willing to go against his dad for Magnus. But right now, he couldn’t worry about that. He settled comfortably in Magnus’ arms.  
“I know we should probably head back now but.. can I just.. rest for 5minutes?” Alec mumbled against his neck.  
“Of course darling.” Magnus cradles him and they rest for a while before heading back to Raj’s with Izzy’s purse.

\- - -

Robert watched as Alec picked up a rose from the bush just outside the Lightwood’s fence. His son was carefully taking of the thorns on the stem. He was about to roll his window down and call him when he saw Magnus step out of the house carrying a blue purse. Robert had arrived at the Hunter’s mansion earlier only to learn that Magnus and Alec went off alone to the house. He had sped towards the house and saw Alec. But now Magnus was with his boy.  
Alec looks up as Magnus comes closer and hands him the red rose. Magnus accepts it, bringing it to his nose. He leans in and they kissed.   
Robert has gripped his steering wheel so hard, his knuckles were turning white. The two boys, unaware he was there went inside the car and drove off. Robert closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He already tried talking to Alec. He had no choice. He needed to talk to Magnus, make him understand. He followed the car. Magnus dropped Alec off and went home. Robert following him close behind.


	50. Father And Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Izzy, hey. Listen, can you do me a favor and tell Magnus that I won’t be home tonight? I left my phone.”  
> “Oh sure. I already told him you left your phone. He says he misses you and wants to have sex with you in our old house again”  
> “What?!”  
> Izzy giggled. “Alright alright I made up the last part. Want me to tell him you looovee him? That you want to kiss him?” she made smooching sounds.  
> “Just, tell him I’ll be home tomorrow and I’ll call him then”  
> “Ok, I’ll add something up. Not to worry. Probably something like, i miss our whipped cream sessions together or something”  
> “Izzy!” Alec could seriously smack his sister on the head now. But.. “Whipped cream?”  
> Izzy laughs. “Guess you guys haven’t done that yet. Bye bro!” Izzy hangs up before Alec could say any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dramatic. There’s always two sides in a story. Malec will have a much needed talk with their fathers.  
> Inspired by Father & Son by Cat Stevens. I always thought it was a good song between a father and his son. Much love and advise in there, its a very old song too. I dunno why the suggested playlists for me are mostly old songs. Or heartbreak songs.. honestly..  
> Happy week :)

Magnus looks at the rose in between his fingers. The rose that Alec had given him earlier. He had come to his building and was surprised to see Robert in the elevator with him. Robert had demanded, more like pleaded, to talk with him alone. So he gave Alec’s father a chance. They talked for almost an hour. It shocked him. Robert’s words.  
‘I’m you father’.  
It was like a sick star wars parody. But Robert was adamant about it. Magnus was his son. A mistake that happened more than 18years ago. A mistake that Asmodeus was well aware of. Robert had DNA tests. He was his kid. As Alec was his too. When he asked him if he had told Alec this, Robert had turned pale. ‘I can’t tell Alec that. He’s a dutiful son. This would destroy him’.  
Magnus felt sick. He had been calling his father but it always got thru to voicemail. He had asked his father about Robert yesterday. Asmodeus was quick to dismiss the subject. Saying that Robert and he had just some misunderstanding before about business. But no. This wasn’t business. This was family.  
Magnus stood up, putting the rose in his pocket. He grabbed his car keys and went out. He needed to talk to Asmodeus.

\- - -

Asmodeus sighed. He had a whole day of meetings and planning. The last people he talked to were the people he hired to check on the Lightwoods. It seems that Lilith had a hand on everything. From Maryse’ forced resignation to the Lightwood’s home. He’d have to deal with her tomorrow but everything that Lilith did can no longer be undone. He had to find the Lightwoods a home, for rent of course. Robert would probably decline if he knew the place was his so he’d have to be creative about that. And finding Maryse another job which might be easy. He checks his phone which he kept in his briefcase. There were numerous missed calls from ‘beautiful boy’. It was his codename for Magnus. It was late, what could Magnus possibly want from him. As if Magnus heard him, his phone rang. His son was calling again. He answers this time.  
“Magnus!” He beams. “Did you miss me my boy?”  
“Father, we need to talk. Where are you?”  
“Currently at the elevator now which is opening at my floor in the hotel, why?”  
Magnus drops the call and Asmodeus frowns for a second before looking up and seeing his son just outside his door. “Son!”  
“Inside, now” Magnus snapped and Asmodeus was a bit hurt.  
“Father, please. I need answers” Magnus says and Asmodeus notices the tiredness in his voice.  
He nods and opens his door, Magnus hurries inside. Before Asmodeus can even sit, Magnus was already shooting him with questions.  
“Is Robert my real father? Did mom cheat on you? Is Alec my brother?”  
Asmodeus looks over his son carefully. Magnus was trembling from head to toe. He looked so lost, so vulnerable. “No. That’s the answer for all your questions Magnus. Now sit. I’ll tell you everything” Asmodeus said as calmly as he could. He knew Robert was behind this. He was mad at him for telling Magnus. But he was more angry at himself. He knew this plan would come back and haunt him.  
Magnus felt it was easier to breathe a little now. He sat and looked up at his father. Waiting for an explanation.  
“Robert and I.. we used to be the best of friends back when we were younger. He looked up to me like his big brother. And we were inseparable.” Asmodeus began. He was mixing himself a drink and made one for his son as well. He handed Magnus his drink and took a sip on his own before continuing.  
“Come high school, we met the most beautiful girl. Mags. Magdalen, your mother. The three of us became close. We did everything together. I always thought your mom had a thing for me. But then, Robert came to me and told me that he wanted to court Mags. So I thought, maybe I got it wrong. Maybe Mags liked Robert. So I let them be. Heck, I even helped Robert carry on his sweet serenades and surprises.” Asmodeus sighed, his gaze seems so far away. “It hurt for a while. And I knew I had to distance myself if I needed to keep my sanity. Robert was having the time of his life, and, that time, I thought Mags was too. So slowly I made myself less available. I kept busy, away from them. I met Maryse. Yes. Alec’s mom. We became close. Mags noticed it. And she became jealous. It was obvious. Robert noticed it too. So I talked to Mags. And.. she confessed to me. She loved me. Me. Not Robert. I asked her why she let Robert court her. She said she thought it was what I wanted. That I wasn’t interested in her. That she had to give me up. I loved your mom Magnus. So I talked to Robert. He said he already knew. He had known right from the start. And from then on, Robert broke away from all of us. Well, except Maryse. The next time we saw each other, Robert had become a cop. And I had a number of small businesses. He was married to Maryse then. And I to your mom. One of my club had a small run in with the police. Some shady business was going on in there. I tried to stop the illegal stuff going on in that club. But the cops got a hold of one of my regulars. The same cops were led by Robert himself. It was ugly. Robert insisted that there were alot of shady dealings but I knew his men weren’t honest cops. They planted evidence. Tortured innocent men, harassed my people. Robert was ruthless. Mags and I knew we had to stop him. He was ruining lives. Our people needed help. So your mom and I had a plan. Robert was a righteous man. However twisted and flawed his beliefs were, he still had a set of morals. He was faithful to Maryse.”  
“Father.. what did you and mom do?” Magnus was horrified to find out the answer. But he needed to know everything.  
“It was rather simple. He was out for drinks one night. And we had spiked his drink. He woke up the next day in bed. With Mags. Nothing happened of course. But Robert didn’t know that. He backed off our case. 9 months later, you were born. We heard that he and his family left. One of my men told me that Robert had checked for a DNA test and my men took care of it. He believed you were his son. But you’re my son Magnus. We can do another DNA test again if you want.”  
“I believe you father.” Magnus looked at his hands. He had almost lost Alec. He had never been so happy to have Asmodeus as his father.  
“Magnus, Robert and I.. we have bad blood. I don’t think he’d let you have Alec. You are young, and there are many fishes in the sea”  
“That’s not an option father. I want only Alec”  
“It’s not going to be easy”  
“Relationships never are”  
“Robert cannot know the truth. His men, they play dirty Magnus. The only thing that’s stopping him from harassing our company.. is you”  
“It’s fine. I won’t tell Robert. As long as Alec doesn’t know, it doesn’t matter.”  
“I’m sorry i got you in this mess Magnus”  
“It’s.. ok.. You’ve helped me alot. And.. you fell in love. It wasn’t your fault. Mom is very attractive.”  
“Quite the charmer, yes. You look alot like her. My beautiful boy”  
Magnus cringed. “Yeah, but I’m not mom so don’t try and kiss me again. I swear I’ll punch you next time”  
Asmodeus chuckled. “Fair enough. Just, be careful around the Lightwoods. They are very proud. Righteous yes. But sometimes they stick so much to what they think is right that they forget what is in here” Asmodeus places a hand on his heart.  
“Alec isn’t like that.”  
“I hope you’re right son” Asmodeus prays that for his sake, Magnus is right about Alec.

\- - -

Alec woke up early the next day. He had work. It was his last 2 days of work before the end of his contract. He checked his phone and saw 1 message. Although it was sent at around 4am.

[Magnus]  
Sweet dreams darling. Can I see you tomorrow? I mean, later. Hehe.

Alec smiled. He had been waiting for his reply last night and fell asleep waiting. He quickly sent a reply.

[Alec]  
I have work today but I can go to your place after. I mean, if that’s ok. We can also meet up somewhere else if you want.

He showered and headed down to get some breakfast. His dad, Raj and Mrs. Hunter were already there.  
“Good morning” Raj smiled at him standing up. He was already dressed.  
“Morning. Going somewhere?” He asks taking a sandwich on the go.  
“Yeah, your work. You’re spending the day off” Raj said as he gets his backpack and heads out.  
“What? Wait! Raj, you don’t have to” Alec whispers as he catches up to him.  
“Your dad wants to spend some time with you before his flight tomorrow. All our years together, you never talked about him. He seems eager to catch up with you. You should make some time Alec. He’s your dad” Raj says quietly. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”  
“I owe you too much already-“  
“Think nothing of it. Really Alec, I like doing things for you. Just go spend some time with your dad ok? I’ll see you later” Raj pats his cheek and leaves.  
Alec goes back to his dad and Mrs Hunter.  
“Eat, honey” Mrs Hunter says cheerfully as she stands up. “I have to go attend some meetings, but feel at home ok?” She says to Robert.  
“Thanks, you really are good to my family” Robert stands up to hug her goodbye. Mrs Hunter leans in to give Alec a peck in the cheek as well before leaving.  
Robert and Alec ate in silence for a while. When they were finished, Robert clears up his throat. “Pack an overnighter Alec. We’re going to the woods.”  
Alec’s face lights up. He missed this with his father. Target practice in the woods. “Did you bring your bow?” It was an old family heirloom. His father had taught him archery since he was little.  
“Of course. I’ll meet you in the car in 10”  
Alec nodded and he raced up the stairs packing up his things. 10 minutes later, he closed the door to his room, his phone left on the table still charging.

\- - -

It was a long drive to the woods. The sun would be setting in a few hours. Robert opened the trunk of his car. Alec was beside him, rocking a bit on the heels of his shoes. He couldn’t wait for target practice. His fingers were getting that familiar itch.  
Robert took out his sniper rifle and he opened his backpack to put some boxes of bullets in. He zipped up his bag and gave it to Alec. Alec looked at it confused. “You didn’t bring it?”  
Robert smiled and opened the long box in the trunk. Inside it was a black bow with some arrows and a quiver. Alec quickly took everything then took the backpack from Robert.  
As Robert closed the trunk, Alec felt a little uncomfortable. There were no targets. “Dad.. you didn’t bring any targets.”  
“I’m teaching you to hunt. There’s some wild deer here. We can hunt one”  
Alec gulped. A deer? “I don’t think I.. I can..”  
“Of course you can son. Come on. I’ll teach you. First we must learn to track our prey.”  
Alec felt his blood run cold. He’s never killed a deer before. Never killed anything before.  
They walk deeper into the forest. His dad taught him how to be quiet, even as far as controlling his breathing so as to make less noise.  
“There, you see that? Something’s moving there. Use your bow, it’s more quiet” Robert instructs him as they stopped to investigate. Alec slowly pulls on the string of his bow. His aim was good, but if that was really a deer, he didn’t want to hurt it. He lets go and his arrow misses it and hits a nearby tree. The deer, warned, runs off quickly.  
“Damn, I think you’ve lost your touch son. Never mind. We’ll practice first ok?” Robert gets an apple from his bag. “Ready?”  
Alec simply nods and his father throws the apple into the air. Alec squints and takes his aim. His arrow pierces the apple right in the middle and straight into a tree.  
Robert beams at him. “You still got it! Come on, let’s follow this trail”  
They had been walking for a while, Alec had prayed that they won’t come across another deer. Or any other creature for that matter. When he notices something moving from a distance, he’d make noises like cough loudly or step on a twig to warn off the animals. His dad was growing impatient. Suddenly, his dad holds up his fist as a sign to stop. Robert looks at him and points straight ahead. There was a stream up ahead and a baby deer and its mom were eating the grass near it. His dad puts a finger on his lips and takes careful aim with his rifle. Alec jumps at his dad before he could even think.  
“Dad no!” He shouts and he points the gun upwards. Robert pulls the trigger accidentally and they fall. They missed the baby deer and its mom who Alec saw were running away for safety. Alec’s hands immediately going up his dad’s head to protect it from their fall.  
“Are you alright?” Robert’s hands come up to check his son who fell on top of him.  
“Yeah, I.. ow!” Alec had hurt his right hand on the fall. Robert quickly took a look at it.  
“You used your hand to cover my head. The weight of my head plus the fall had placed some strain on it”  
“Ah! Ow!” Alec said as his dad carefully brushed away the dirt looking for some open wound.  
“It’s going to be swollen for a few days. You can write with your left hand?”  
“Yeah, you taught me”  
“Good. Come on. Let’s go back to the car. I have some ointment in the trunk.”  
Robert helped Alec up and they walked back. Alec cleared his throat. “Dad, I.. I didn’t like doing that. I.. I don’t like hunting”  
Roberts sighed. “I know son. You’re too soft. Do you think you can spend the night here? Or do you want to go home?” He had wanted to teach his son hunting. Might make him more of a man. But maybe hunting wasn’t Alec’s sport. His son was a sucker for animals after all.  
“We can spend the night here. Can I borrow your phone for a bit?”  
Robert handed him his phone. They have reached the car and Robert was rummaging the trunk for his first aid kit. Alec called Izzy.  
“Hello!” Izzy chirped.  
“Izzy, hey. Listen, can you do me a favor and tell Magnus that I won’t be home tonight? I left my phone.”  
“Oh sure. I already told him you left your phone. He says he misses you and wants to have sex with you in our old house again”  
“What?!”  
Izzy giggled. “Alright alright I made up the last part. Want me to tell him you looovee him? That you want to kiss him?” she made smooching sounds.  
“Just, tell him I’ll be home tomorrow and I’ll call him then”  
“Ok, I’ll add something up. Not to worry. Probably something like, i miss our whipped cream sessions together or something”  
“Izzy!” Alec could seriously smack his sister on the head now. But.. “Whipped cream?”  
Izzy laughs. “Guess you guys haven’t done that yet. Bye bro!” Izzy hangs up before Alec could say any more.  
Alec stares at the phone and is contemplating if he should call her back and set things straight. He didn’t want to seem like a needy boyfriend to Magnus. But he didn’t want Magnus to feel like he didn’t care. Because he did. A whole lot.  
“You’re meeting Magnus tonight?” His dad interfered with his thoughts.  
“Yeah but it’s ok. We can meet tomorrow” Alec says as he hands back Robert’s phone.  
Robert made up his mind. He had to tell Alec. It’s the only way to stop him from going to Magnus.

\- - -

That night, Robert and Alec made sure that the campfire was stable before retiring to their tent.  
“Son, there’s something you should know” Robert said. He was sitting on his sleeping bag looking down at Alec who was trying to get comfortable in his own sleeping bag.  
“Yeah dad?” Alec felt good spending time with his dad again. It was just like old times.  
“Me and Asmodeus. We.. we have history”  
“Yeah, I gathered that much. Why do you hate each other?”  
“We used to be really close. Until Mags.. Magdalen.. Magnus’ mother, came along.” Robert paused waiting for his son to react. When Alec just listened intently, he pushed on with his story. “I fell in love with her. We both did. Asmodeus and I. And at first, she chose me. And Asmodeus was supportive of us from the start. Then Asmodeus started drifting away. And Mags changed. In the end, she chose Asmodeus. Our friendship ended then. I met Asmodeus again when I was a cop. I was already married to you mother then. And he and Mags were married too. But their business had some illegal activities and I was the head of the team that was to bring him in. But then, something happened one night. A.. a terrible mistake. I had an affair with Mags.” Robert cleared his throat when his voice wavered slightly. Alec had to know. “It was just one night. But 9 months later, Magnus was born. I had it checked. I got the documents. Magnus is my son”  
“What?” Alec whispered. He was sitting up now, hanging on to his dad’s every word. “That can’t be..”  
“It’s true Alec. I have the papers. I can send you a copy. I’m sorry son. I kept this from your mom for so long. I tried to get away from the Banes. I removed myself from their affairs. My men from the police force wanted to bring down Asmodeus. To take as much money they can get because they were rich. And I tried to protect them. I tried to protect Magnus and Magdalen. They’re.. they’re my family too”  
“No.. there must be some mistake.. Asmodeus would have said something to me-“  
“Asmodeus has played me like  
a fool once. Don’t let him play with your heart too Alec”  
Alec was crushed. His boyfriend.. is his brother? He felt sick. He trusted Asmodeus. If Asmodeus knew and.. Alec got off his sleeping bag and ran out. His dad was calling him, running after him. He ran blindly into the woods. It wasn’t long before he stopped, sinking down on his knees. Magnus.. his brother.  
Robert knew this would destroy his son. His son had always followed the rules. Followed what was morally right. He had talked to Magnus and Magnus seemed to be fine with it. As Asmodeus was. He cannot let Alec be with people like that. No. His son isn’t like the Banes. Asmodeus may have corrupted Magnus, but Alec would do the right thing. He knelt down and hugged Alec as his son sagged into him.  
“Dad.. I.. I didn’t know.. I’m.. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Alec was crying and Robert held him close.  
“It’s not your fault. It’s my mistake” Robert rubbed his back. He wished he could undo what he had done more than 18 yrs ago. It would have saved Alec from this pain.  
“I’ll.. I’ll make this right dad.” Alec whispers brokenly.  
“I know you will.” It was wrong to let his son right the wrongs that he himself has made. Robert had to live with that truth. “I’m sorry too, my son.”


	51. There’s Just No Easy Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Alec could reply, Magnus felt someone tugging at his pant leg. He turned to look down and saw a 4-7yr old boy looking up at him. Magnus wasn’t really sure. He was not so familiar with kids aside from Alec’s little brother Max. “Papa?” The boy asked, his eyes were red and looked sore from crying. Magnus felt his heart flutter at being called that. The kid looked too cute wearing a onesie little merman outfit. He knelt down in front of the kid.  
> “No sweetie, I’m not your papa. Are you lost? I can help you” he opens his hand for the kid to take. All of a sudden, the kid’s eyes water and his lips begin to quiver. Magnus guessed he would be starting to scream and cry now but the kid shifted its focus to his side. Magnus glanced and saw Alec had knelt beside him.  
> “Hey there, are you a merman?” Alec asks softly.  
> The kid, distracted by the question, forgets about crying and nods smiling.  
> “Cool gills” Alec smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dramatic chapter. Another heartbreak.  
> Some special guest appearance by Louis and Harry of One direction. Short scene only :)  
> Title inspired by There’s no easy way by James Ingram.  
> Sorry it took me awhile to post. I kept rethinking this chapter and I finally ended up with this. Hope you enjoy it. Happy week :)

Magnus fixed his hair one last time. He was meeting Alec and Alec insisted that he will pick up Magnus in his house. They were going to the theme park since it was Ragnor’s birthday and Ragnor wanted to try out the new rides. He wore a grey shirt and layered an open baby blue polo on top. He rolled the sleeves just before the elbows and wore a watch to finish the look. Alec just got back from camping with his dad this morning and Magnus was a little worried about their quality time. He knew Robert won’t tell Alec about the son thing. And Alec sounded normal when he called him earlier. Still, Magnus has this strange gut feeling about this day.  
His doorbell rang and he took a deep breath before going to the door to open it.  
“Hey” Alec smiled at him. He wore a plain white shirt underneath a black hoodie that was zipped half way up. He looked simply gorgeous as usual.  
“Hey” Magnus returned the smile. Waiting for Alec to kiss him. When it didn’t come, he frowned. Oh well, might as well be the one to initiate it. Magnus leans up meaning to kiss Alec on the lips.  
Alec jolts back miles before their lips even brush, but recovers himself. “Oh, uh” Alec holds one hand to his cheek and plants a soft kiss on his forehead instead.  
Weird. A kiss on the forehead is something you give to your son, or your baby sister. Definitely not to your boyfriend. He looks up at Alec questioningly.  
Alec blushed, “I -uh, we should uh, i mean the others are-“  
“We should probably go to the others” Magnus provided helpfully.  
“Yeah” Alec smiles and bolts. Magnus stares at his retreating back for a while then grabs his car keys and Ragnor’s gift, before locking the door behind him.

\- - -

“I.. I didn’t get Ragnor a gift” Alec whispers to Magnus. The whole of Magnus and Alec’s gang were all cramped up in a restaurant inside the theme park. All except for Raj who took Alec’s work again.  
“We can share mine” Magnus whispered back, loving the way Alec leaned back at him and nodded. Alec smelled so good. He suppressed the urge to bite down on his shoulder. Those big broad, muscled shoulders.  
“Alright, just tell me how much I owe then” Alec smiles at him then shifts his attention back to Ragnor.  
The staff was singing happy birthday to Ragnor and even made him dance in the front. Ragnor didn’t dance so he pulled Magnus with him to the stage. Magnus laughed and followed the dance moves of the staff. He danced all the way in front of Alec and tugged the other to his feet. Alec shook his head but accompanied Magnus on the stage as they both danced in Ragnor’s place.  
A little while later, Ragnor was opening the gifts. Magnus handed him a neat box with cabbage design wrapping. A joke from when Magnus referred to Ragnor as his dear green cabbage friend. “From me and Alec”  
“Darn couples. You should still give me two gifts! Oh! I love this shirt!” Ragnor pulled out a green shirt after ripping away the wrapper.  
Alec felt uncomfortable. He hadn’t thought what it would mean to share a gift with Magnus. It was supposed to be a friend thing but apparently, couples do these kind of stuff. He leaned in to whisper to Ragnor so only he and Magnus would hear. “I’m sorry Ragnor, I’ll get you a separate gift ok?”  
Ragnor raised his brows at him in surprise. Then he laughed. “No, Alec, I was just kidding. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it” he waved his hand dismissively and turned the other way to accept Izzy’s gift.  
Magnus pulled Alec away. “Hey, what was that about?” Magnus asked. Alec had been acting weird.  
Before Alec could reply, Magnus felt someone tugging at his pant leg. He turned to look down and saw a 4-7yr old boy looking up at him. Magnus wasn’t really sure. He was not so familiar with kids aside from Alec’s little brother Max. “Papa?” The boy asked, his eyes were red and looked sore from crying. Magnus felt his heart flutter at being called that. The kid looked too cute wearing a onesie little merman outfit. He knelt down in front of the kid.  
“No sweetie, I’m not your papa. Are you lost? I can help you” he opens his hand for the kid to take. All of a sudden, the kid’s eyes water and his lips begin to quiver. Magnus guessed he would be starting to scream and cry now but the kid shifted its focus to his side. Magnus glanced and saw Alec had knelt beside him.  
“Hey there, are you a merman?” Alec asks softly.  
The kid, distracted by the question, forgets about crying and nods smiling.  
“Cool gills” Alec smiled  
The kid smiles in return. “Daddy drew them for me” the kid holds up his neck proudly to fully show the drawn gills on his neck.  
“He draws really well. I’m a fan. We want to meet him, can you help us look for him?”  
“Ok!” The kid takes both Alec and Magnus’ hand and tugs at them.  
“Be right back” Magnus tells Izzy as she smiles and waves them off.  
It was a bit awkward to have to be pulled by a kid since Alec was too tall. Alec asked permission to carry the kid and the kid was more than eager to jump on him. “My name’s Larry! What’s yours?” The kid asked as he wrapped his arms around Alec.  
“I’m Alec, and this is Magnus. Cool name, Larry.”  
“Thanks. My papa is Harry and my daddy is Louis. Oh! Over there!!!” Larry quickly points out to two men in their late 20’s. Alec and Magnus made their way towards the two.  
“Larry!” The man with long curly black hair rushed towards them and carefully took Larry from Alec.  
“Daddy!” Larry snuggled in his father’s embrace.  
“Thank the angels you found him, we’ve been looking everywhere” the shorter man said smiling at them. He was holding a dripping chocolate flavored icecream in one hand.  
“I’m Harry, and this is my husband Louis. And this naughty angel is our little Larry” the tall guy with curly hair said as he securely tucked Larry in one arm and reached out his hand for a shake towards Alec and Magnus.  
“I’m Alec, and this is Magnus. You have a cute kid” Alec smiled, they were a cute family.  
“Yeah, we’re really happy you guys found him. You guys want some ice cream too? I’m buying” Louis says pointing to an ice cream stall nearby.  
“Oh, thanks but we really have to go back to our friends” Alec said  
“But hey! Can we take a picture with Larry? Sorry, but he’s just so cute” Magnus was flushed. He’s never seen a family like this. It would be nice to have one someday.. with Alec, hopefully.  
“Oh sure!” Harry grinned knowingly at Magnus making the younger man blush more. He carefully hands Larry to Magnus. Larry shifts so he is facing Alec smiling at him, holding up his hand towards him.  
Alec points to the phone’s camera. “Larry, look over there” he says softly. But Larry takes Alec’s finger instead and grabs at it with his whole hand.  
“Here you go” Louis says while handing back Magnus’ phone.  
“Oh, we weren’t looking” Magnus says as he hesitates in returning Larry to his papa.  
“It’s candid but I think it’s nicer. You guys looked like a family” Louis says reassuringly as he shows Magnus the picture.  
And they did look like it. Alec had one arm on his shoulder. The other, was pointing forward but Larry was grabbing at it. Both Alec and Magnus had soft looks on their faces as they smiled at Larry. It was a happy picture. Magnus would definitely have this printed and framed.  
“Thanks, its really nice” Alec murmured. Magnus felt Alec’s grip on his shoulder tightened and he looked up at him. Alec was smiling and Magnus wasn’t sure if Alec felt the way he did. All he knows is that It felt right like this. And he could see a future with this guy. Angels.. a future with Alec. They haven’t even said an i love you to each other yet. Maybe this was a sign? Magnus had always felt wary of saying it first. His past experiences had not been good. So he thought next time, he’d wait for the other person instead. But Alec was different. Alec was kind. Alec wouldn’t hurt him. He needed to tell him. Magnus vowed to tell him before the day ends.  
Larry gave them both a kiss in the cheek and they said their goodbyes.  
They headed back towards their group.  
“Let’s make the most out of today. Ok?” Alec says smiling at him.  
“Of course Alexander. You said you wanted to talk about something. What is it?”  
“We’ll talk tonight.. ok? Let’s just enjoy this now” Alec says squeezing his hand gently and Magnus nods. Alec leans over and kisses his forehead again. “Come on”  
Magnus felt ready. Today is going to be one of those important days in their lives.

\- -

Magnus was staring at the big brown oversized bear in one of the stalls, barely listening in on the chatter of the group.  
“Guys, I’ll just play some games here for a bit. Magnus and I will catch up with you later ok?” Alec says as he guides Magnus towards the stall. Izzy nods and says they’ll queue for the ferris wheel and save them a spot. His hand was pressed lightly on the small of Magnus’ back as they made their way to queue for the archery stall. He had noticed that Magnus seemed enticed by the oversized stuffed toy.  
“You want to play?” Magnus asked finally averting his gaze from the toy to look at his boyfriend.  
“Yeah, do you want to play too?”  
“I’ll give it a try” He might win that bear.  
“Ok, you go first then”  
When finally it was their turn, Magnus concentrated real hard. The game was for archery but the bow and arrow were made of plastic toys. He tried to aim but it landed on the backdrop instead of the target.  
“Here, elbows up. Keep this arm straight and you must stand sideways” Alec placed his hands on Magnus, guiding him on the proper stance for archery. It felt rather nice with Alec right behind him. One hand on his hip, the other on his elbow. Magnus took a deep breath and let go of another shot. It missed the bullseye but atleast in was inside the target now.  
“Good work, but this is the last one. Good luck” the lady behind the stall says as she handed Magnus another arrow.  
Magnus squinted in concentration and took another shot. It still missed the bullseye. He sighed as he handed Alec the bow.  
Alec took careful aim and hit the bullseye in one try  
“Nice job. If you manage to land the 2 arrows with a bullseye too, you get to pick any toy, or even me” the lady winked at Alec. Alec ignored her and just shot the next two arrows successfully.  
“What do you want Magnus?” Alec turns to look at Magnus who was still gaping at how cool his boyfriend was.  
“Uh, Mr. Brown” Magnus said pointing to the big brown bear who was Cony’s hubby. Cony was the white bunny that Alec gave him first.  
The lady handed the toy to Alec who handed it to Magnus.  
“Thanks” Magnus murmured hugging the toy. He can’t stop the heat he felt on his cheeks. He was never a stuffed toys kind of guy. But Alec just gave him stuff even when he didn’t ask for it.  
“Let’s go back to the others” Alec said smiling happily at him.  
Magnus nods, unable to speak.

—-

The queue for the ferris wheel was long and the sun had started to set by the time they were able to ride it. The seats were good for only two people and Magnus went in first. Alec slid in and they placed Mr. Brown beside him as he scooted closer to Magnus. As soon as they were seated, the staff checked that the safety bar was locked in place. They waited as the ride slowly went up, taking in the view of the park.  
Magnus carefully lifted Alec’s arm and placed it around his shoulders as he leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec leaned his head against his and they watched the sunset in silence for awhile. Magnus sighed.  
“Tired?” Alec whispered  
“No.. just.. content”  
“Good”  
Magnus tilts his head up to look at Alec. Alec pulls away slightly to look down at him. “Hm?”  
“Do you want to talk now? I have something to tell you too” Magnus says quietly. His heart beating loudly in his chest.  
“Oh.. I.. Let’s just talk at home, ok? I mean, at your place.”  
“Ok..”  
“What was it that you wanted to say?”  
Magnus took a calming breath. Ok, this is it. “Alexander..” he looked into Alec’s eyes as if seeking permission  
“Yes Magnus?” Alec’s eyes were warm  
“I..-“  
Suddenly, their cart jolts forward and they both yelp. Magnus clung to Alec and Alec grabbed on to Magnus with one hand, the other gripped the safety bar. All the lights in the park had gone out in an instant and there was someone who screamed.  
“What’s going on?!” Jace yelled from below them.  
There was a commotion as people panicked from the lack of electricity. A few seconds later, a few lights were switched back on. There was a melody playing in the speaker as a start of an announcement.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing a disruption in power. We’ve switched on the generator and have opened the emergency lights. Please stay put as we work to restore the electricity. For those who are inside the rides, please do not panic. Rest assured that we will keep you safe. We will update again in ten minutes.”  
Another melody played to indicate the end of the message.  
It was Alec who laughed first. Magnus laughed as well.  
“That’s a relief. I’d always thought I’d die in a cool way, not in a Final destination kind of gory way” Alec mused earning a chuckle from Magnus.  
“I thought I’d die peacefully, with a cat by my lap and well.. someone special beside me.” Magnus looks meaningfully at Alec. Alec smiles at him then shifts his gaze towards the sunset. “I’ll always be there for you Magnus. If you want me to”  
“I want you to.” Magnus confirms and he lays a hand on Alec’s cheek to carefully look at him. Alec holds his hand on his cheek and leans in to the touch.  
“Magnus” Alec sighs as he closes his eyes.  
Magnus leans forward slowly. Alec wasn’t moving so Magnus kept leaning in, planning to kiss his boyfriend for the first time that day. Just a few inches away from his lips, Magnus gathers the courage to say the words. “Alexander, I lo-“  
The cart jolts again and Magnus lands on Alec’s face, grabbing on to him for dear life. Alec’s reflexes had his one arm gripping Magnus protectively and the other one grabbing on to the cart. Alec’s eyes widened at the realization that they were kissing. He quickly turns his head the other direction, mumbling a “sorry”.  
Magnus frowns and barely understands the announcement in the speakers. The power was back in full gear and the ferris wheel was operating normally again. Everything was back to where it was before except now, Alec refused to meet Magnus’ gaze.  
“What’s wrong?” Magnus asks putting a hand on Alec’s thigh.  
Alec jerks back and seems to control himself before muttering a nothing.  
Magnus retrieves back his hand, confused. Then his heart sank. Could it be that Alec was rejecting what he was about to say? Magnus backs away. Relax, he tells himself. He didn’t even manage to get the whole word out so Alec wasn’t rejecting him. Right?  
As they scrambled out of the ride, Alec had handed him back the toy, still avoiding his gaze. They walked with the group in silence.  
“Magnus, can I borrow my brother for a while?” Izzy smiles sweetly at him but Magnus didn’t miss the worried glance she gave Alec.  
“Yeah, sure” he managed to smile and headed towards Cat and Ragnor.

\- - -

“What’s the matter with you?” Izzy demanded. She had pulled Alec away from the group. As soon as they were out of earshot, she had cornered her big brother.  
“What?” Alec frowned at her.  
“You’re re acting different today. Like you’re all nervous or something” Izzy was looking up at him suspiciously.  
“It’s nothing.”  
But Izzy won’t let up easily. “No. There’s something odd about you. And you’re not talking to Magnus earlier. What happened?!”  
“Nothing” Alec said flatly and was about to walk out when Izzy pulled him back again.  
“Now you listen to me! I’m not letting you go back there unless you tell me what the hell is your problem!”  
“Fine! You want to know?! I don’t know how to break it off with Magnus! Happy?!” Alec snapped. He instantly regretted shouting at her. “I’m sorry Izzy, I-“  
“You’re.. you’re breaking up with him? Why?” Izzy was shocked and hurt way more than she expected to be.  
“It’s.. it’s complicated. I.. I just.. I don’t know how to tell him it’s over between us without hurting him. Angels.. I can’t hurt him Izzy. How.. how do I do this?”  
“Then don’t” Izzy said defiantly. Tilting her chin up towards her brother  
“I.. I have to..”  
“Just” izzy took a deep breath. “Back up a bit big brother.. what’s going on? Did dad say something? What happened?”  
“It’s.. its just not working out. That’s all there is to it” Alec was looking down.  
Izzy couldn’t believe it. Does her brother really think that? “Then you’re a fool” Her voice trembled and her eyes were shining with unshed tears.  
“Izzy.. Please understand” Alec reaches out but Izzy stepped away.  
“I don’t.. and I.. I don’t want to” Shaking her head, she ran away heading straight to the lady’s washroom where Alec couldn’t follow her.  
Izzy washed her face at the sink. She had pulled aside Magnus earlier after sensing something was off with her brother. They were sweet but Izzy felt something else was going on. It was when they were waiting in line for the ferris wheel. Magnus had whispered to her that he was a bit nervous. That he was planning on dropping the ‘L’ word on her brother. Izzy had encouraged him then. Assured Magnus that her brother was madly inlove with him. And now.. for Alec to plan to break it off. Izzy hated herself for it. How could her Alec do this?

\- - -

Alec walked Magnus to his loft. He insisted he wanted to talk a bit. Magnus stepped inside while Alec held back. “Come on inside” Magnus holds open the door for him.  
“No.. I.. I just want to talk.”  
Magnus shrugs and drops the toy on the sofa. He goes back and leans his back on the doorway. He folds his arms in front of him. His right hand idly playing with the second button of his open polo. “It will be more comfy on the couch” he tried again.  
Alec shook his head and he shoved his hands deep in his pockets. He needed to do this now before he loses his nerves. “Today was nice. It was fun”  
“It sure was Alexander”  
“I’d.. I’d like to keep it that way. Us going out. As friends”  
“We Are friends. We are also more than that.” Magnus gently reminded his boyfriend  
“No. Just friends. I.. I want nothing more Magnus.” Alec countered. He’s trying his best to break it to him gently.  
“I’m sorry. What was that?” Magnus may have some hearing problems tonight. With the way Clary had been screaming all day, yeah, his eardrums may have been lost forever.  
“Can.. can we be just friends Magnus?”  
Magnus felt as if cold water had been doused straight to his face. So many questions. But the most important thing was.. “Why?”  
“It’s.. its not right. This. Whatever this is. It’s not right. We shouldn’t be doing this.”  
Magnus had a gut feeling this had to do something with Robert. “Did your dad talk to you about this? What did he tell you?”  
“No, it’s not about him. It’s.. its about us Magnus. You and me.” Alec wanted to tell him so much about the real reason. But he can’t. He won’t. Because that will break Magnus in a way that Alec didn’t want him to. It was enough that the news had destroyed him. But perhaps, he can still save Magnus from that cruel truth.  
“I don’t understand. What’s.. wrong.. with us?” Magnus was at a lost now.  
“It’s.. it’s not right.. we.. we can’t be like this. I mean.. we’re men.. we’re young and.. I.. I think we have to.. put a stop to this.” Alec stuttered. He had thought it over last night. The easiest excuse he can give Magnus, is that he can’t accept this relationship. That he’s going to try and be a straight guy. He’s not sure who he’s fooling with that excuse.  
Lightwoods. His father had warned him about this. Now, Alec was having an identity crisis. “You don’t always have to do the right thing Alec. You don’t have to let your mind rule over what’s in here” he closed his fist in front of his heart.  
“I.. I don’t know.. I guess this was all too fast.. I.. I wasn’t thinking clearly”  
The whole day, something had been off. And Izzy had left them after talking to Alec. “Does Izzy know?”  
“I told her. That was why she stormed off. I told her I’m planning to break up with you.. she didn’t take it well.”  
Guess that makes two of us. Magnus thought bitterly. Magnus has had his fair share of break ups. There were others more embarrassing and dramatic than this one. But this one definitely takes the cake. He can already feel his throat growing tight. He clears his throat. “Was it something I did? Or something I said?” He whispers, trembling slightly. He was scared to find out but he had to know. This was Alec. If he has fucked it up somehow, he wanted to know. He wanted to make it right. Take back anything he said. Undo anything he’d done.  
“No.. angels no. Magnus.. you didn’t do anything. You’re perfect. It’s not you. It’s me”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I.. I can’t go on with this.”  
They were quiet for a while. Magnus needed to make sure. One last time. Just in case Alec is not sure about this. Maybe he still hasn’t made up his mind. “What are you trying to say here Alexander?” He tried to keep the edge out of his voice.  
“Let’s.. break up. Maintain the friendship only”  
Magnus stared at him for the longest time. Unbelieving. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”  
“Yeah. I’m.. sure” Alec held his breath as he waited for Magnus to answer.  
Magnus looked hard at him. His beautiful eyes holding his gaze. But Alec didn’t waver. He has made clear his decision. Magnus inhaled deeply, squaring up his shoulders. “Very well then.” With that, Magnus closed the door on his face.  
Alec had not expected that. He had expected alot of things, but not this. Magnus didn’t even shed a tear. Had he made the biggest mistake of his life? He turned around and carefully sat on the floor. Then leaned back against the door. Waiting. Maybe Magnus would open the door again and he’d fall backwards. Then he’d look up to see Magnus laughing at him. Maybe Magnus will scream at him or slap him. Call him a jerk or an ass. He took out his phone, half expecting an angry text from Magnus. But nothing came.

\- - -

As soon as Magnus closed the door, he slowly leaned on his side against it. He slid down the floor gently and hugged his knees close to his chest. He tried not to cry but damn it the tears just flowed. It took every ounce of will power not to cry in front of Alec. Just like that, Alec broke it off with him. He wanted to call out to Alec. His idiot of a boyfriend. Tell him what a complete, hopeless idiot he was. You don’t give someone a best day ever only to break up with them after. Well congratulations Alexander! You are the biggest idiot! And he was the biggest fool. He didn’t stop the tears from falling. He only stopped the whimpers that are trying to come out from his mouth. It hurt to have closed the door on Alec like that. It hurt to have to pretend that he was fine. That he wasn’t planning the whole day on saying I love you. Atleast he hadn’t said the words and made irreparable damage. He thought about the whole day, how Alec seemed a bit off. Not kissing him. No public displays of affection that Magnus had gotten used to. Why would Alec throw all that away? Nothing made sense. He didn’t know how long he sat there crying quietly.  
There was a knock on his door.  
“Magnus?” Came Alec’s voice. Another knock. “Magnus.. its me.. Alec. Are.. are you still there?”  
Magnus stilled and covered his mouth with both hands this time. Hoping not to be heard.  
“I just.. i just want to say.. I’m sorry.. I.. You’re the best.. the best mistake that’s ever happened to me and.. I.. I didn’t want you to be hurt so..” there was a sigh. “So I guess I’m just talking to a door then.. Good night Magnus.. i’m sorry”  
Magnus heard some shuffling and footsteps fading away. Magnus shakes his head smiling sadly. I diot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the heartbreak. I’ve already have in mind some scenes. How would Magnus deal with this break up? Will he fight for his pretty boy? What tricks does Magnus have in winning him back? :)  
> Also, since they’re both single.. would old flames play a part in them getting back together? :)


	52. I’ll tell myself I’m Over You.. ‘Cause I’m the King of Wishful Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec could only straighten up in a standing position, jaw seemingly unhinged as he waits to see what Magnus would do next. Would he take the whole thing off? He steals a glance back to Magnus’ face in time to see him smirk. He blushed and quickly lowers his gaze back down to those rock hard abs that could go on for days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is trying to ignore Alec but finds it hard to do.  
> Alec will get unconscious at some point hehehe.
> 
> I watched Pretty Woman just a few nights ago. It’s a classic movie of Julia Roberts and Richard Gere. Got the song for the title “King of Wishful Thinking” by Go West :) Enjoy :)

Asmodeus arched his brow as Robert gingerly took the seat beside him. Just great. He was spending a 5hour flight with his nemesis eating peanuts at his left.  
They merely acknowledged each other and sat in silence waiting for the take off.  
Asmodeus’ phone which was on the table, vibrated. Robert glances to see Mags Calling. He looked away immediately, trying not to listen in on the conversation.  
“Yes hun. I’ll be there in time for the meeting. I brought you some sweets. I’ll see you later alright? I love you too”  
Robert gritted his teeth. He spoke up in spite himself as soon as Asmodeus hangs up. “You know.. I saw her first. I met her first.. I loved her first”  
Asmodeus sighed. “How long has it been Robert? We’re not kids anymore. You have Maryse, a family.. why must you keep pining for my wife”  
“They’re my family”  
Asmodeus closed his eyes. It had to stop. For one thing, Robert might break the news to sweet Alec. And the second thing would be Magnus will hate him. So far, all of his business establishments are clean, to the best of his knowledge. Should Robert learn the truth, the attacks on his company will resume. It was time. “They’re not your family Robert. Magnus isn’t your son”  
“I have documents Asmodeus”  
“As do I. And I assure you, mine is legit” he turns to face Robert. “I requested for another DNA test for both me and Magnus. If you’re up for it, i can arrange one for you as well.”  
Robert stared at Asmodeus. Gone was the boyish charm that he had more than a decade ago. Replaced by an older version of the Asmodeus he once knew. “Fine.” He didn’t know what his game was. If Magnus wasn’t Robert’s son, then he would cease from protecting the Banes against his colleagues who had been gunning for them.  
“I only wish that you leave Magnus and Alec out of this. I have no other hidden motives Robert. I just want my son to be happy.” Asmodeus looked at Robert with weary eyes. He was tired of fighting this guy. He just wants his best friend back.  
Robert looked away. His pride won’t let him reconcile with Asmodeus. He has betrayed his trust and it was something he valued most. His phone vibrates and he opens the text message.

[Alec]  
Take care dad. Izzy and Max says bye, miss you and take care as well. Hope to see you soon.

Robert felt a lump on his throat. If Magnus wasn’t his son, then he’d hurt Alec for nothing. But if he lets Alec go to Magnus, Alec would be hurt anyway. The Banes have a tendency of doing just that. No, he made the right decision. It was best Alec stayed away from the Banes. For his own good.

-

“Hey Raj, can I have a ride with you to school?” Alec asked as soon as Raj sauntered in the dining room on Monday morning.  
“Ok” Raj replied, sitting down and eating breakfast.  
Once they were finished, they got into the car.  
“Magnus can’t pick you up today?” Raj asked casually.  
“Yeah about that. Uh, we.. broke up” Alec said looking down his lap.  
“What?! When?! Are you ok?”  
“Yeah I’m good Raj. I.. don’t really want to talk about it” Alec wanted to talk to Izzy first. But Izzy didn’t open up her door last night insisting that Alec go away and leave her alone. “How are things with Jonah?” Alec tried changing the subject.  
Raj groaned. “Fighting. He’s mad at me”  
“Why? What happened?”  
“He’s.. jealous. Of.. everything.” Raj sighed.  
“Jealous of what? Do you want me to talk to him?”  
“No.. he’s.. jealous of you. Of how I always come to your rescue with the house and your work” come to think of it, Jonah did have a point. Anytime Alec needed Raj, he was there. Ready to drop anything. Raj had even cancelled their weekend getaway to replace Alec for work.  
“I’m sorry Raj. I.. I will pay you for everything. I’ll transfer the funds later and as for Jonah, I’ll.. I’ll talk to him. You and I are friends. That’s nothing compared to what you guys have.”  
“You don’t need to pay for anything Alec. Your debts are already forgotten. And, about Jonah.. for now, let’s just give him space. It was a pretty big fight. Don’t worry about it. I’ll fix this. And please talk to me once your ready.” Raj leaned close to touch his cheek. Alec nodded.  
“I mean it Alec. Talk to me. Before Magnus, I was the one you always go to whenever you have problems. I’m always here for you ok?”  
“Yeah Raj, thanks. Maybe tonight? Let’s talk about boy problems over pizza” Alec smiled  
“I look forward to it” Raj couldn’t help but feel that it will be all that he’s looking forward to that day.

-  
Magnus took the empty seat beside Ragnor who raised his brows at him.  
“Well I’m surprised you’re not with your boy toy today” Ragnor said closing his book and looking carefully at his friend. There was an air of sadness about him. Its unlikely of Magnus to be like this.  
“He dumped me” Magnus muttered, careful no to let anyone else overhear.  
Cat and Raphael leaned in from across the table.  
“What do you mean? Yesterday you guys were doing great” Cat said gently, placing a hand on top of Magnus’ hand.  
“Yeah. He gave me the best day ever then dumped me on the same night”  
“Hey! We made a bet on this one, pay up guys” Ragnor announced cheerfully.  
“No, the bet was Alec would dump Magnus before he gets to first base..” Dot looked expectantly at Magnus  
Magnus smiled inspite of himself. “My dear friend Ragnor, you lose”  
“Damn it” Ragnor cursed as he took out his wallet and paid Dot.  
“Seriously speaking, Magnus.. what happened? Did Alec tell you why?” Cat felt sad. Out of all her friends, Magnus was the closest to her. And it hurts to see him like this.  
“There were a bunch of reasons.. i asked him what i did.. and he said its not me, its him.”  
“Oh its you alright.” Raphael shook his head. “But he should have narrowed it down. Like, what was it about? Is it the sex? Maybe you suck at it”  
“Yeah i bet he does” Ragnor laughed trying to make light of the situation  
“If you’re not helping, I’ll go sit by the wall. Atleast I can have some peace and quiet” Magnus stood up but Ragnor held him back  
“Hey now, we’re just kidding ok? Sit down. It helps to talk to friends about this” Cat said softly taking Magnus’ hand in her own.  
Magnus sighed and sat down. “I just, I don’t get him. The whole day, something was off. And I tried asking him about it. But..” he raked both hands in his hair. He immediately regrets it as he carefully untangles his fingers from his coif hair. “Great! Did I ruin my hair as well?”  
“No, it still holds, you have to tell me what brand of hairspray you use” Raphael said looking enviously at his friend’s perfectly styled hair.  
“Give me back my boyfriend then we’ll talk” Magnus crossed his arms sulking.  
“Just, talk to him Magnus. This is Alec we’re talking about. He’s a nice guy” Cat said reassuringly.  
“Don’t look now but here he comes” Ragnor muttered under his breath and Magnus looked down on his nails inspecting it.  
“Hey guys. Um.. hi Magnus” Alec shifted nervously as he waits for Magnus to acknowledge him. When minutes passed and nothing happened, he muttered a goodbye and scampered away.  
Ragnor rolled his book and smacked it on Magnus’ head  
“Ow! What was that for?” Magnus growled  
“Oh he speaks!” Ragnor mocks  
“Why didn’t you talk to him Magnus” Cat asked gently  
“I.. I can’t ok? It’s hard for me” Magnus closed his hands into fists  
“Look, we understand you’re hurt and all. But nothing good will come out if you just sit here weeping. Alec seems like he genuinely wants to talk to you. He keeps looking back at us, just so you know” Cat chuckled  
Magnus closed his eyes. “I’ll talk to him when I’m ready”  
-

“Hey Magnus!” Lydia chirped as Magnus walked towards the queue for the flag ceremony.  
“Hey” Magnus smiled at Lydia.  
Alec stepped back so Magnus can take his usual spot in front of him but his beautiful boy had kept walking to the back of the line.  
“Weird, did you guys fight?” Lydia peered at Alec  
“Uh. I guess.” Alec looked down on his shoes. After last night, Magnus hadn’t spoken to him, barely looked at him. Alec had tried to catch his eye, tried to greet him hello. But Magnus was ignoring him. Earlier this morning he had managed to say hi but Magnus didn’t hear him. Either that or he just chose to ignore him. Magnus was just probably busy then, err, checking his nails. Alec had accepted it. Of course Magnus would ignore him. He broke it off last night. But Alec had expected more from Magnus. A fight most likely. Some drama. But nothing prepared him for this. It was like Magnus had dropped him just like that and moved on.  
Lydia felt bad for him. Magnus after all, was a known player. But for Magnus to do that to someone as nice as Alec, Lydia had thought that Alec would be the one to break the streak. “Hey, its ok. It’ll get better” Lydia touched his chest. Oh wow, she missed this. She loved touching Alec.  
Alec smiled. “Yeah, thanks Lydia”  
And she’s back to touching him, Magnus thought bitterly sneaking a glance at the two in front. It was bad enough that Raj was all over Alec this morning. Now Lydia was having a piece of his pretty boy as well. Alec had tried talking to him earlier but there was a lump caught in his throat and he didn’t want to falter when talking to Alec. So he chose to ignore him first. He’d eventually get used to it. Maybe after a few more times, it wouldn’t hurt anymore to ignore Alec. Magnus sighed. He wished the day would just end quickly.

-

By lunch time, word was out that Malec had broken up. Rumor has it that Magnus dumped Alec. Raj had mixed feelings about the issue. On one hand, he was sad because his best friend was down. It was obvious from Alec’s stolen glances to Magnus that the boy was not yet over him. On the other hand, he was happy. He had missed Alec. He tried his best to distract him, talking about games and books. Whenever he caught Alec being quiet and staring over at Magnus, he’d put on another story. Anything to keep Alec busy.  
“I’ll be right back” Alec said standing up suddenly.  
“Where? I’ll come with you” Raj offered  
“No, its ok. Just need to wee” Alec said and Raj sat back down. As soon as Alec was gone, Jace leaned forward on his elbows across the table from him.  
“What are you doing Raj? Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Jace had kept his voice low so only he, Raj and Simon can hear.  
“What am I doing? And just to be clear, Jonah isn’t my boyfriend. I don’t know what we are and currently, I think boyfriends are far from it” Raj crossed his arms and glared at Jace  
“So you don’t have a boyfriend. And Alec is now single. So you decide to flirt with him again?” Jace asked accusingly  
“What?! We’re just talking-“  
“Please Raj. There’s the inappropriate touching, and verbal admiration, and your heart eyes.” Simon contributed  
Busted. “Fine. So what?”  
“We’ve been through this Raj. Alec is not interested-“ Jace said pointedly  
“That was when he had Magnus. Now, Magnus left him.”  
Simon and Jace stared at Raj in shock.  
“Honestly guys. Just, give me a break ok? It’s not as if Alec is flirting back. And if he did, I don’t see why it’s any of your business” Raj said stubbornly  
Jace tried again. “Look Raj, we just.. don’t want you to be hurt. Alec’s clearly not over Magnus. So you shouldn’t get your hopes up-“  
“I can handle it”  
Jace groaned looking over at Simon for help. Simon raised up both hands in a mock whatever.  
Raj felt someone staring at him and he quirked his eyebrow at Magnus as if to challenge him. Magnus shook his head and turned to continue talking with Camille. Raj wasn’t doing anything wrong. His friend was hurting, and he would do anything to cheer him up. Maybe even pick up where they left off.

-

After classes, Sebastian had gathered the team for practice. Alec tried hard not to be distracted by the cheerdancing team who were dancing at the other end of the court. Sebastian and Camille had agreed to split the court for practice. So far, Alec had avoided looking over and gawking at His beautiful boy.  
“Alec!”  
Alec turned and caught the ball in time. He checked his options. He could fake it and risk going in to make the shot or pass it to Sebastian who seems to have a better chance in scoring. His decision was quick and he faked going to the left then passing to Sebastian. Big mistake.  
Sebastian caught the ball alright. But just behind Sebastian was the best view for Alec.  
His beautiful boy was dancing. He had on a loose jacket that was blowing with the wind. Where did the wind come from? Alec didn’t even bother looking for the source. Magnus was dancing with his eyes closed. As if sensing that Alec was looking at him, Magnus opened his eyes. He was swaying his body and his hands reached for the zipper of his jacket. Alec gulped. Magnus was sizzling hot. He was dancing his heart out to a music that Alec wished he could hear. His movements were smooth but controlled. Magnus was slowly pulling the zipper down while dancing. Alec was gaping but he couldn’t help it. Magnus had caught him staring but Alec couldn’t look away. Not now. Not while Magnus’ hand has reached the bottom of his jacket and he spreads his arms taking the flaps of the jacket. Making Alec have a full view of his glorious hard body. The wind was blowing thru the jacket and Alec could see his chest and abs that seems to glisten with sweat. Alec could only straighten up in a standing position, jaw seemingly unhinged as he waits to see what Magnus would do next. Would he take the whole thing off? He steals a glance back to Magnus’ face in time to see him smirk. He blushed and quickly lowers his gaze back down to those rock hard abs that could go on for days.  
“Alec!”  
Alec’s reflexes were sluggish. He barely processed that someone had shouted his name and suddenly, a ball had hit him in the head. He fell down on the floor unconscious.

\- -

“Oh fuck” Magnus whispered as he watched Alec fall down. He took off his earphones and was about to head towards him when someone held him back.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Raphael asked  
“He’s hurt” Magnus indicated towards Alec. The whole basketball team were now gathered around his pretty boy.  
“If you hadn’t distracted him, he would have seen that ball coming” Raphael rolled his eyes  
“It’s not my fault he was looking!”  
“Magnus, you’ve been dancing your ass off in his direction hoping that he would look at you!” Raphael hissed looking around to check if anyone was eavesdropping  
“I’m trying out dance moves for the cheer dancing competition!” Magnus hissed back  
“Its for a school competition not for a dance floor in Pandemonium. Your dance moves are too seductive”  
“Sex sells!”  
“Apparently, the Lightwood bought it”  
Magnus huffed but couldn’t wipe away the triumphant grin off his face.  
“What’s the deal Magnus? I thought its over” Raphael asked  
“Says him. I doubt he’ll last a week without some of this” Magnus gestured towards his body.  
“Magnus, he’s literally surrounded by bodies. Shirtless bodies too.”  
“But its mine that he likes most”  
Raphael groans. “You act indifferent towards him but you want to catch his attention whenever he’s there. Why don’t you just talk to him. Angels knows he’s dying to talk to you.”  
“I’m still mad at him. It doesn’t give him the right to flirt with everybody else”  
“People are flirting with him, not the other way around. He only has eyes for you Magnus”  
“Then why did he break up with me?” Magnus glared at Raphael making him hold up both hands in surrender.  
“That would be the topic of your discussion should you finally decide to talk to him.” Raphael said lightly. This morning, Magnus had told him, Cat and Ragnor all about the breakup. They were surprised about it but pointed out to Magnus that Alec didn’t really give a reason. He needed to find out why.  
“Fine.. I’ll talk to him after practice” Magnus went over to turn off the fan he’d focused on himself to get that special wind effect. It had worked its charms on the dance move he tried. It worked even better with Alec.  
-  
Raj saw Alec walking outside the gym. He was talking with Jonah and the others. Raj couldn’t risk running into Jonah. He had been avoiding him all day. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Jonah. It’s just with Alec, everything seems to be lighter. Easier. With Jonah, they had to go out in secret. Deny to people what they were as Jonah hasn’t come out yet. Their relationship was too complicated. Too.. tiring. He watched as Alec waved to the group and walked away alone. He was about to drive beside him when another car overtook him.  
-  
Alec was walking away from the gym when a car slowed down beside him.  
“Need a ride?” Magnus was leaning over the passenger seat to ask him.  
“We shouldn’t”  
“It’s your choice to make”  
Alec hesitated. He did miss Magnus. The day had been awful, people were just throwing themselves all over his beautiful boy. Guys and girls alike. Ever since the school knew of their break up, there was no stopping Camille, or a number of random people to go after him. Alec hated all of it. He just wanted to be with Magnus. Just to be the one next to him. Was that too much to ask? “Ok.” He said finally taking his offer and climbing up the passenger seat.  
“Would you like to sleep over tonight?” Magnus knew he was pushing it. But if there was even a chance that Alec would say yes, he’d risk it.  
“No” Alec’s reply was fast. If he spent the night with Magnus, all his defenses would be down.  
Magnus sighed. There was a beep from another car and Magnus lowered his window to look at Raj who stopped beside them.  
“Alec, I thought we were driving home together?” Raj asked Alec, ignoring Magnus  
“Raj, I.. Sorry, but I need to talk to Magnus. Is it ok?” Alec said leaning forward a bit to make eye contact with Raj  
“I can wait for you if you want” Raj offered “I can park over there then you can come to me after your talk”  
“Oh, its ok, you don’t have to wait. I, Magnus can drive me home.. if its ok?” Alec looked at Magnus unsure. He’s a little scared that Magnus would go back to ignoring him again.  
“Of course” Magnus said simply looking at Raj  
“Are you sure Alec? I really don’t mind waiting” Raj pressed. “Besides, Magnus might have somewhere else important to go. Someone else he might be meeting? I think Camille is still somewhere around campus.”  
“I don’t. Alec and I will be talking for quite a while” so back off. Magnus placed a hand on his temple pretending to massage it. He was using the hand that was in Raj’s view but not Alec’s. He gave Raj the middle finger.  
“Uh yeah. Magnus and I should really talk. I’ll see you at home, ok Raj?” Alec said softly, unaware of the message Magnus was sending Raj.  
“Ok Alec. Just call me for anything. I’ll order the pizza” Raj said as calmly as he can but his nose flared at Magnus.  
Magnus closed his window and drove ahead as Alec waved bye to Raj.  
“So.. I guess we need to talk.. How’s your head?” Magnus said plainly, his eyes glued on the road.  
“Yeah.. I.. my head’s fine. Just, caught the ball with my head” Alec laughed nervously. Magnus remained quiet. Alec took a deep breath. “There’s nothing going on with Raj and I” Alec blurted out. It had been bugging him. He’d catch Magnus glaring during lunch time when he and Raj were talking. Not exactly just talking, Raj had kept touching him and being overly sweet. It was like old times but the look Magnus gave then sent chills down Alec’s spine.  
“There’s no need to explain yourself to me Alexander. We’ve broken up, remember?” Magnus said calmly but his hands gripped the steering wheel.  
“I know but.. its just.. I know how you get jealous about Raj and its just.. there’s nothing there. I would never.. i mean, not just with Raj.. I’m not.. I mean.. if it’s not you then.. there’s no one else” Alec blushed and looked away.  
Magnus pulled over and turned to face Alec. “Then what is this Alexander? Why did you break up with me?”  
“I.. I told you.. it’s not right. I don’t want this-“ Alec looked at Magnus pleadingly.  
“Then what’s the whole ‘if it’s not you then there’s no else’ line?” Magnus asked his voice raising a little.  
“I’m just saying that there’s no one else ok? So.. so please don’t be mad”  
“If we’re not together, other people will come along. You can be replaced, as well as I”  
Alec looked down on his lap. “Yeah.. I know..” there was a long silence. Alec cleared his throat. “so.. Camille huh?”  
“What we have is none of your business. Not anymore.”  
“..Be careful ok? I.. I heard she’s going out with someone else.”  
“I heard that too. I can take care of myself”  
“Ok.. can I go home now?” Alec kept his eyes focused on his lap. He didn’t see Magnus lean forward. He felt a hand grip his chin and as he looked up, Magnus was kissing him. It was so easy to get lost in Magnus. It felt so right. But Alec knew better, he broke away, pushing back Magnus by the shoulders. “Don’t..” he whispered, guilt rising up his gut.  
Magnus’ lips were pressed in a tight line as he drew back. “Sorry. It won’t happen again”  
They continued driving in silence.  
-  
Raj knocked on Alec’s door, it swung open as it hadn’t been locked. “Alec, pizza’s here” Raj said softly as he stepped inside. He set down the pizza and drinks on a desk and walked towards Alec who laid down in bed on his side. Alec was crying.  
“Hey.. its going to be ok” Raj sat down beside him, brushing hair away from Alec’s forehead.  
Alec sat up shaking his head. “Raj.. it was me.. I.. I broke up with him”  
To say that Raj was shocked was an understatement. He sat, looking at Alec with his mouth hung open.  
“I’m so stupid. This is all my fault” Alec buried his face in his hands and Raj automatically pulled him in a hug.  
“No.. no you’re not stupid Alec. It’s ok. Relationships are tricky. It’s your first time. Magnus will understand” Raj’s heart sank. Clearly, Alec wasn’t over Magnus. And vice versa. Whatever this drama was, it will only lead to one thing. Magnus and Alec will be getting back together again. “There there. Let’s get some food in you then we’ll talk, ok?”  
Alec nodded. Raj was about to get the pizza when he saw Izzy standing by the door.  
“Hey” Izzy said softly. “Can I come in?”  
“Of course!” Raj said letting her in and closing the door behind her. Izzy quickly strode over to Alec and hugged him.  
“Eat first ok. Then let’s talk about it” Raj reminded smiling fondly at the Lightwood siblings who both nodded and took some pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other people will come in to play to try and take Magnus away.. Wonder how long Alec will last? :)  
> Updates are really slow, sorry about that.. Very busy at work.. I try and write but people are lurking behind me. Ruined the moment I tell ya XD  
> By the way, the dance part for Magnus.. I was thinking of Yuri’s (SNSD) performance of he song One, Two step by Ciara. Link below.. the zipper part is at 1:31 ;)  
> https://youtu.be/LdinDriE2L0
> 
> Happy week :)


	53. It’s my right to be hellish.. I still get Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, just! Stop! Ok Seb?” Alec was angry now as he turned to face Magnus. “And you! Just get away from me!”  
> “I’ve let you be! This is the only time that we’ve talked again!” Magnus shouted back. Why was Alec mad at him? Since last night, they haven’t talked about anything. Not even a hi or a hello in class.  
> “No, just leave me alone! You.. you’re always in my head.. you’re in my dreams.. i.. i can’t think without you.. just.. just get back!” Alec was shocked with his outburst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of jealousy on both Magnus and Alec’s part..  
> People are trying to help and some aren’t really helping at all..  
> Alec is trying to play a game with Sebastian and Charles..  
> Papa Asmodeus returns :)
> 
> Title inspired by the song Jealous by Nick Jonas :)  
> 

“Alec, is it possible that dad is lying to you?” Izzy was chewing thoughtfully on her pizza  
“You know dad is all about honesty and integrity Iz. I don’t think he’d lie about something like that.” Alec was picking off the olives on his pizza  
“It might be the truth your dad knows. But, how about Mr Bane? Have you tried asking him?” Raj took the olives that Alec had removed and popped it in his mouth.  
“No.. not yet” Alec said slowly. He should have asked Asmodeus. He took the calling card from his wallet. “Yeah.. I.. I’ll be right back” Alec took his phone and got out of the room.  
Raj shrugged at Izzy who was looking at him confused.  
Alec waited for Asmodeus to pick up. By the 8th ring, he answers.  
“Alec, I’m busy right now. Can I call you later?”   
“Oh, yes. Ok. Sorry to disturb you Mr Bane”  
“It’s alright. I’m in the middle of a meeting. Is anything wrong?”  
“No, um. Its ok, it can wait.”  
“Ok then, bye Alec”  
Asmodeus had dropped the call even before Alec can reply. Guess he’s that busy. Alec sighed and went back to the room.  
“So? How’d it go?” Raj asked  
“He said he’d call back later”   
Izzy was shaking her head “Alec, I really think dad is lying. You said it yourself, he hated the Banes. Maybe this was his way of keeping you away from them.”  
“Either way, you should make sure. For now, it’s best to break it off with Magnus. Until the truth becomes clear” Raj suggested.  
Alec nodded. He felt somewhat better talking to Raj and Izzy. They freaked out at first, but after some brainstorming, Izzy seems convinced that Magnus and Alec weren’t related. Raj was in the middle, he wants proof. His dad didn’t really show him any documents. And Asmodeus seems like a decent man who wouldn’t approve of incest. Guess he just needs to wait for that call.  
-  
Magnus looked at the corner of his eye and smiled. Alec was scowling from across the cafeteria. He continues talking with the boy named Axel in front of him. Axel had been flirting at him all through lunch and he had entertained him. He wasn’t bad to look at. And if Alec’s jealousy was to be gained from all it, a little flirting isn’t such a bad idea. He feels someone tap his shoulder and he looks up to see Raphael.  
“Magnus, a word? Excuse us” Raphael says a little too politely. Magnus was brutishly hauled out of his seat and towards Ragnor, Cat, and Dot.  
“What now?” He sighs  
“What are you doing with Alec’s look alike?” Ragnor asked amused  
“Alec’s look al-“ Magnus looks at Axel and squints. He couldn’t see the resemblance. “He doesn’t look like Alec. Besides, he’s Swedish. Now if there’s nothing else, i need to go back to talking with the boy” he goes back and continues his harmless flirting with Axel. A few minutes later, a blushing Alec was dragged by Ragnor and shoved in front of them.  
“Sorry Magnus” Alec quickly apologized. Ragnor had told him to go and introduce himself to Axel, Magnus’ latest conquest. “Hi, I’m Alec Lightwood” He holds out his hand for a shake towards the seemingly sophisticated, taller boy. This guy should have tried out for the basketball team. They needed all the tall guys they could get.  
“Nice to meet you Alec, I’m Axel von Fersen” Axel stands up to his full height which is just a few more inches taller than Alec. They shook hands and shared pleasantries before Alec excused himself and left in a hurry.  
Ragnor smirked at his friend’s face. Magnus was in total shock. Seeing Alec and Axel side by side, he finally saw it. There was a slight resemblance. The perfect shade of black hair against the pale smooth skin. The dark brows and high cheekbones. The only difference was Axel had blue eyes while Alec had hazel brown ones. They could almost pass as brothers. Magnus blanched.  
“Sorry Axel, I remember I have something I need to do.. in the.. um library” He couldn’t get out of there fast enough. Ragnor was laughing behind him. Friends. Who needed enemies when you had friends like Ragnor?!  
-  
Asmodeus still hasn’t called him back. Alec was benched during basketball practice. He tried not to look over at the cheerdancing team on the other side of the court. The new guy sat beside him.  
“Hi, I’m Imasu. Alec right?” Imasu held out his hand for a shake and Alec accepted it smiling back.  
“Yeah, hi.”  
“Still want him huh?”  
“Sorry?”  
“Magnus” Imasu tilts his head towards the cheerdancers. “That’s why Seb won’t let you play right? There’s a distraction” he smiles knowingly  
Alec groans. Was he that obvious? “I can focus” he muttered  
“Its ok. Magnus is like that. That’s why I broke up with him. He’s the type of guy who just moves on to the next”  
Alec looks at Imasu in surprise. “You’re his ex?”  
Imasu grins at him. “Yeah. He’s hard to forget but don’t worry, I can help you with that” he places a hand on Alec’s knee meaningfully.  
Alec frowns at him, not understanding the intent. “I don’t think he’s like that at all. When he loves someone, he takes care of them-“ Alec stopped. Wait.. Did Magnus love him?  
“He told you he loves you?” Imasu asks surprised  
“No..” Alec said slowly.  
“Ahh.. see? That’s the thing. The only person he ever said the L word to was Camille. He always comes back to her you know. It’s like their destined for each other or something. Don’t fret about it. I’ll help you forget” Imasu slides his hand up Alec’s leg but the boy was too busy processing the information given.  
“Imasu, you’re up!” Sebastian stood in front of them, arms crossed.  
“Oh, yeah ok Seb” Imasu quickly got up to replace Sebastian in the game.  
Sebastian looked at Imasu as he walked past him. Imasu just shrugged at him. He sat beside Alec who was now paying attention to the cheerdancers on the other side.  
“Want to tell me about it?” Sebastian asked, leaning back on his hands.  
“There’s nothing to tell.” Alec’s reply was fast.  
“Alec, we can help you, you know. If you want to get Magnus back, you just have to play the game as well.”  
Alec turned to look at him with wonder. “Play what game?”  
Sebastian smiled. “Making Magnus jealous.”  
Alec shook his head “No. I don’t want that.”  
Sebastian placed the back of his hand on Alec’s cheek, Alec’s hand quickly grabbed his wrist.  
“What are you doing?” Alec asked  
Sebastian leaned forward as close to Alec’s face as he could with Alec backing away from him. “Check Magnus out. He’s getting jealous”  
Alec looked towards the direction of Magnus and sure enough, his beautiful boy had his arms folded and glaring at them.  
“See? Charles and I will help you” Sebastian promised grinning.  
“I don’t want that Seb”  
“Even if he’s doing it on purpose to you? He’s a natural flirt Alec. Do you know that Camille is seeing him again? Not just Camille, there are numerous rumors of others too”  
“He’s free now.. He can do what he wants” Alec said sadly looking over at Magnus who was now talking to one of the dancers. The girl kept touching Magnus everywhere. His chest, arms. It was driving Alec crazy.  
“So the rumors aren’t true then huh? You dumped Magnus. Not the other way around. And Magnus is trying everything to make you come back to him” Sebastian said softly figuring it out. Charles whistled beside him.  
“We can’t be together” Alec said quietly  
“Whatever your reasons are, I know you’re just doing what you think is right. But you still should go down fighting. Come on. It will be fun to make Magnus jealous too.” Sebastian coaxed.  
Alec was about to decline the offer when he saw Camille walk over to Magnus.  
-  
“Well, I know how we can get back at those stupid jocks Magnus.” Camille’s head blocked his view of Alec for awhile. Their faces were really close.  
Magnus frowned. “What are you doing?”  
“Making it look like I’m kissing you” Camille tilted her head to the side more so Magnus could see Alec a bit. “Is this making Alec jealous?”  
Magnus saw as Alec stood up. Sebastian quickly standing up as well, his hand placed across Alec’s chest as if stopping him. Sebastian leaned close to whisper in his ear. Alec was usually ticklish round the ears, but not this time. Alec was red faced and glaring at the back of Camille’s head. Fists clenched and jaw hard. Whatever Sebastian was telling him, Alec seemed to try and control his anger, looking down. And then Sebastian blocked his view. His taller frame covering every inch of Alec.  
Magnus grew frustrated. What was Alec doing? What was that thing with Sebastian anyway?  
“You need me Magnus. If you’re planning to fight against the jocks, you need all the help you can get” Camille said, stepping aside to sit beside him on the bench.  
“There’s no fight. And I don’t need your help” Magnus didn’t keep his eyes away from Sebastian’s back.  
“The jocks take care of their own. Since you dumped Alec, I’m sure Seb’s planning something.”  
Sebastian now moved to sit beside Alec now. His pretty boy was sitting with his back hunched, cheek in one palm looking down on the floor. Sebastian was talking, placing an arm around Alec. Alec nodded to whatever it was Sebastian was saying, no longer looking up towards their direction.  
They needed to talk again. Magnus will force Alec to talk to him tonight.  
-  
Magnus was leaning on one of the pillars when Alec walked out the gym. Sebastian and Charles were walking beside him, the rest of the team were following behind. He walked forward. “Alec”  
Alec was smiling at something they were talking about but when he looked up at Magnus, his face turned stoic. Sebastian whispered something to Alec and Alec no longer looked at him. Whatever Sebastian was telling Alec, Magnus was sure it was something bad about him. He saw Sebastian smirk, he had an arm around Alec and he steered him towards the other direction. Alec was avoiding him. It irked him.  
“Alec!” He grabbed hold of his forearm and pulled him away from Sebastian.   
“Magnus! What are you doing? Let go!” Alec shouted trying to get his arm off.  
“You heard the boy Magnus let him go” Sebastian stepped in, pushing Magnus hard.  
“Stay out of this Seb!” Magnus growled, letting Alec go and pushing Sebastian back. Sebastian steps forward and pushes Magnus again but this time, Magnus was ready and he blocks him. Both of them trying to push each other, getting far more aggressive each time.  
“Stop!” Alec placed a hand on each of their chests as they were about to go again.  
“Alec, you shouldn’t talk to-“ Sebastian started.  
“No, just! Stop! Ok Seb?” Alec was angry now as he turned to face Magnus. “And you! Just get away from me!”  
“I’ve let you be! This is the only time that we’ve talked again!” Magnus shouted back. Why was Alec mad at him? Since last night, they haven’t talked about anything. Not even a hi or a hello in class.  
“No, just leave me alone! You.. you’re always in my head.. you’re in my dreams.. i.. i can’t think without you.. just.. just get back!” Alec was shocked with his outburst. Both Sebastian and Magnus stepped towards him worried. “All of you! Get back!” He held his hand up towards Magnus, Sebastian and the rest of the team. He couldn’t think straight anymore. And honestly, he was a bit embarrassed with the words that tumbled out his mouth. He stepped back once, turned and left.  
What just happened? Were they fighting? Or was that a confession? Magnus felt confused with Alec’s outburst.  
“Magnus, I think, Alec just needs more time” Charles said, smiling knowingly.  
“Whose side are you on?” Magnus glared  
“We’re on Alec’s side of course. Come on Seb” Charles pushed Sebastian away. Magnus looked on as Alec stormed off. What was Alec’s problem?  
That night, Magnus received one text message.

[Alec]  
Sorry

Magnus stared at his phone lying on his side in bed. There were so many things that he wanted to say. But his fingers hovered over the reply button for the longest time. He may have fallen asleep with the phone still in his hand.  
Alec had trouble sleeping, waiting for Magnus to reply. But it never came.  
-  
The next day, Magnus decided he’d try again. Texting is never really his thing. And it was hard to talk to Alec in class. There were too many people looking and eavesdropping. It was best he talked to Alec when there’s a chance to be alone. He was waiting for Alec in his car after basketball practice. He was as usual with Sebastian and Charles. Magnus rolled down his window. “Alec!”  
Alec looked up and cautiously approached him. Sebastian and Charles waited for him.  
“Magnus?”  
“Come on, I’ll drive you home”  
“No”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow. “No?”  
“I’m going out with Sebastian and Charles for drinks”  
“Its a Wednesday night. And you don’t drink”  
“I.. I can drink. Besides, I’m in good company.” Alec backed away. “Take care Magnus”  
“Alec.. please..” Magnus couldn’t pretend anymore. If anything happened to Alec, he won’t be able to forgive himself.  
Alec quickly moved forward and held his hand squeezing them lightly. “Hey.. I’ll be fine. They’re my friends. Don’t worry about me ok?”  
“Are you sure? Seb-“  
“Seb is with Charles. They’re officially a couple now. I’m just a third wheeler. We will just be spending the night together. That’s it” Alec gave everything away. The plan was to make Magnus jealous but that one flew right out the window the moment he saw Magnus worried.  
“Why do you need to spend the night with them?”  
Because we had a plan, the plan i just told you about. “Uh, just, you know. Jocks hanging out, I guess”  
Magnus looked at their hands, wanting to never let him go. “Oh, ok”  
“Yeah.. so.. bye Magnus. Take care ok?” Alec reluctantly lets go of his hand.  
“Yeah, you too” Magnus managed a small smile then tilted his head goodbye. As he checked his rearview mirror, he saw Sebastian grab Alec and Charles placing an arm around him as they sandwiched his pretty boy. He sighed. He opens his cel and sent an sms.

[Magnus]  
Please don’t drink

[Alec]  
Ok. I won’t. Don’t worry. I’ll be doing homework.

Magnus smiled. He could rest easy.  
-  
“I think you miss the point of the game Alec” Charles said laughing as he saw the text Alec sent.  
“He’s worried. I.. I can’t make him worry.” Alec admitted.  
“So we’ll just drop you home then?” Sebastian asked  
“Oh, its ok. I can take the train-“  
“No, you’re coming with us. We’re making sure you get home” Charles said grinning. Alec nodded as he looked at his phone. Still no word from Asmodeus. Alec didn’t know how much longer he could last. Camille was driving him insane. Always hinting what she would be doing with Magnus later. He wished that he can get to the bottom of this soon.  
-  
Alec was tempted to call Asmodeus again. He had asked Izzy’s help to ask Magnus about him. It turns out that Asmodeus was out of the country and won’t be back until friday which was tomorrow. He and Magnus were better now. At least Magnus was talking to him a little bit. He couldn’t help feeling jealous about Camille though. Eversince that kiss, Camille had been hovering around Magnus. He hadn’t asked Magnus about it again. He just kept hoping that things with Camille wasn’t serious. Now he was having a social drink with the clave. They were invited in one of the college frat house parties and he was hanging out with Sebastian and Charles. He saw Magnus and Camille arrive earlier. He wasn’t sure if they came together. He hasn’t seen him around again.  
“Hey, enough for you ok?” Sebastian reminded as Alec gazed down at his half full cup.  
“Yeah.. Ok” Alec threw his drink in the sink.  
“Guys! Let’s go swimming! Shirts off! Put your shirts, wallets, watch and phones here!” Jonathan sauntered around shoving a basket towards them and they surrendered their stuff. Jonathan grinned and did a once over on Alec who just furrowed his brows at him. He passed the basket to another jock who took the basket in a cabinet and locked it.  
“Come on let’s do the train dance all the way to the pool!” Jonathan yelled taking both of Alec’s hands and placing it firmly on his shoulders with his back turned. Sebastian followed suit, placing his hands on Alec’s shoulders and Charles followed Sebastian.   
As they made their way to the crowd, Jonathan shouted that they sing the song in my feelings. The rest of the jocks followed suit singing a song Alec knew. Only because he had seen Magnus post it in twitter dancing to it. He yelled along with the others singing “kiki, do you love me?”  
Jonathan turned around to face him and he did the same. They did the train dance backwards while heading to the pool. Jonathan yelped as he fell into the water, clearly miscalculating. Having been warned, Alec turned, kicked of his shoes and jumped in. Swimming away quickly as jock after jock jumped in after him. Jonathan quickly found him and taught him more dance moves. He kept dancing with him until he felt someone staring. He looked up to see Magnus glaring at him with his arms crossed. He frowned at him and slowly backed away from Jonathan who had his hands on his waist.  
“Hey, we’re not finished dancing!” Jonathan complained pulling him back towards him.  
“Uh, I um, need to pee” Alec said backing away again and swam towards the ladder. When he got out of the pool, Magnus was gone. He groaned and headed to the bathroom.  
Magnus was making his way around the pool when he saw Alec leaving. He went over to Sebastian and Charles who were making out by the edge of the pool. “Hey, did you let Alec drink?” He poked at Sebastian’s head who swatted his hand away.  
“He’s not drunk. Raj will be picking him up in an hour so no need to worry dad” Sebastian said hotly. “Don’t you know its rude to interrupt?”  
“Sorry and thanks lobster” Magnus said getting up. It was ridiculous for Alec to go to a frat party on a Thursday night. Somehow, Sebastian had convinced him to go and Magnus was forced to tag along. The fact that Camille needed a ride to the place was a good excuse too. But Magnus need not take her home. They’d separated once they got in. He was looking all over for Alec when he accidentally bumped on to him.  
Alec quickly held on to his waist. “Hey, sorry about that” his smile was warm. Magnus forgot he was pissed at him.  
“No problem good looking” he winked and Alec blushed. Maybe Alec had a little much to drink? Maybe tonight they can forget about breaking up for a while.  
Alec was smiling at him and they stood, hands on each other, just smiling. Then Alec slowly pulled away and his heart sank again.  
Alec cleared his throat. “I, uh.. have to go back to the guys. I’ll, uh.. see you around Magnus” before he could think about it, Alec leaned in and kissed him in the forehead. Then almost immediately scampered off. What’s with the forehead kisses honestly? Magnus sighed and decided to head home.  
-  
“Magnus! You’re home!” Asmodeus greeted his son, walking up to him, cane in hand. He swoops in to kiss his son and automatically, a hand was laid flat on his face.  
“No kissing father. How many times do I have to tell you that? And how did you get in? How do you even know where i live?” Magnus asked pushing away from his father and shrugging off his jacket. He took off his shoes and headed to the sofa, plopping himself on the soft cushions.  
“What kind of father would I be when I know where my son in law would be living but don’t know where my own son lives?” Asmodeus playfully replied as he joins his son on the sofa. He had brought a bottle of whiskey and he opens it and pours them both a drink.  
“Sorry to burst your bubble, but there is no longer a son in law.” Magnus said drily as he took a sip of his drink.  
“Really? I thought you were serious about this one? Why would you let this one go? I really think the Lightwood boy is good for you” Asmodeus knew his son tends to be capricious.  
“I was serious about him. He dumped me” Magnus downed his drink and poured another glass only to finish it all again in one gulp. He tries for a third one but Asmodeus stops him.  
“Hey now. Talk to me”  
“What else is there to talk about father? He left me. Said it wasn’t right. He couldn’t do this. Whatever his reasons were. He just wanted to get out of the relationship. I guess I was that bad” Magnus leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He couldn’t figure it out. All he could accept was that, Alec didn’t want a relationship with him. And it hurt so much more than all his previous breakups.  
Asmodeus felt anger upon seeing his beautiful boy like this. No one hurts his son and gets away with it. He remembered Alec calling him. Was it be because of this? He needed to talk to Alec soon. For now, he grabbed his son and hugged him. Magnus struggled at first but he held on. Soon, his son was sobbing and he held him tighter. That boy better had a good reason for breaking up with his son!  
-  
Come friday, Alec still hasn’t heard from Asmodeus. He was walking with Sebastian and Charles after basketball practice when he couldn’t find his phone. He went back to the showers to go look for it. Someone had done some sort of karate chop on the back of his neck and he fell unconscious. When he woke up, he was lying on a plush white sofa. He groaned as he sat up. The back of his neck felt a bit sore. He looks up to see Asmodeus sitting across from him.  
“Sir! Good evening!” Alec stood up quickly bowing his head slightly.  
“Sit” Asmodeus looked at him coldly and Alec noticed that they weren’t alone. There were at least 5 other guys in black suits around them. He sits down nervously. Hands on his lap and his back straight.  
“You called me the other day, why?”  
Alec gulped. He remembers Asmodeus as warm and kind. Tonight, this wasn’t the same man he met before. The man was very intimidating. And from the way he was looking at him, Alec felt very afraid. “There’s been something I’ve been wanting to ask sir.” He clears his throat. “About Magnus and I.” He pauses to look at Asmodeus but his eyes bored into his. Alec pushes on before he loses courage. “Is Magnus my dad’s son? Is he.. is he related to me by blood? Are we brothers?” He blurts out everything, his words almost tumbling out of his mouth in a hurry.  
Asmodeus closes his eyes as Alec hears his sharp intake of breath. “I presume Robert told you this?” His voice was softer. And when he opens his eyes, there was the same warmth Alec saw from before.  
“Yes sir” Alec whispered.  
Asmodeus looked at the lost boy in front of him. He sighs as he stood up and took his briefcase. He hands the DNA test results to Alec. “Magnus is my son. These tests were taken earlier this week. It shows me and Magnus are related. It also shows that Robert is not related to Magnus. Hence, you are not brothers Alec”  
Alec carefully reads the documents and slowly smiles.  
“Is this the reason you broke up with my boy?” Asmodeus asks, leaning forward.  
Alec nods. “I.. I had to.. If.. if it was true, it would hurt him and I.. I promised you that I wouldn’t hurt him.”  
“He’s still hurt. But I trust you would take care of it?”  
“Yes. Of course. I.. May I be excused? i.. i need to go” Alec stood up quickly.  
Asmodeus nodded “my driver will take you wherever you need to go. And Alec?”  
Alec was already about to leave but he turned back to look at Asmodeus. “Yes sir?”  
“Next time, when you call and it’s about Magnus, always say that it’s important. I won’t be as forgiving next time. Is that understood?” There was an underlying threat there but Asmodeus’ voice was gentle and his gaze held no contempt.  
Alec felt a lump on his throat and he felt like crying. “Yes sir.” Alec ran and gave him a hug, surprising him. Asmodeus kisses his head.  
“Go now”  
Alec nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He wiped away his tears and left.  
Asmodeus sat back down smiling. This one, will certainly be his son in law. Someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song In my feelings by Drake was danced by Harry Shum Jr and posted in his twitter account. Check it here ;)  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/harryshumjr/status/1017772145047457792?lang=en
> 
> So the Axel and Alec scene.. it reminded me of the Friends scene where Ross meets Russ ;) link below if you’re interested :)  
> https://youtu.be/KrM1jqoqqr0
> 
> Only 2 more chapters left ^^, Initially I wanted to do their whole Senior year but wow.. it proved to be really long and I just practically covered only 2 months XD Hope you enjoyed this one, I’m not yet done with the next chapter and hopefully I’ll be able to finish everything soon. Happy week! :)


	54. It’s like the whole world starts to listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve always thought three’s a crowd, but if you’re up for it Magnus, I won’t say no either” Camille drawled and Alec broke the kiss immediately, stepping back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people aren’t getting back together while others definitely are ;)  
> Little bit of drama today and then fluff.  
> Title inspired by Say it again by Marie Digby. I love this song honestly.. this line :) ‘it’s like the whole world starts to listen when you tell me you’re in love.. say it again’ ^^,

The day was the worst of the week so far. Since Alec partied last night, there were lots of pictures all over instagram of Alec with Jonathan. Seems Jonathan had his hands all over Alec the whole night. Other pictures were of Alec with Sebastian and Charles. Single, wet and shirtless Alec all over twitter. Everyone was going crazy over his pretty boy. There had been the rumor that Alec had been dumped and people are lining up for a chance with him. It didn’t help that Sebastian had messed with Alec’s locker and now, they didn’t know the combination to the lock. It had left Alec’s locker open for all the presents from suitors. Magnus witnessed as Alec opened his locker and all the chocolates, candies and love letters fell. Jace and Simon had been shoving the goodies in their bags and Raj helped Alec to clean the mess.  
Jace even handed Magnus some chocolates in a heart shaped box and was surprised to find it was from Imasu. His own ex was making a move on his pretty boy too.  
He had wanted to spend the evening with Alec but it seems Alec had other plans and wasn’t even with Charles and Sebastian earlier. He just hoped that Alec wasn’t with Jonathan or Imasu. He was too shy to ask Jace or Izzy. Having made a show of moving on and denying to admit anything. They were Alec’s friends and family after all. His friends know the truth but even he regrets telling them. Right now, they were talking about Axel in the chat group. They couldn’t get over the fact that Magnus didn’t realize right a way the similarities that the two shared. Maybe Magnus should start looking for new friends too?  
So he decided to stay at home and chill. He was already in his PJs when he unexpectedly had a visitor. Magnus crossed his arms at Camille who was slowly unbuttoning her blouse.  
“There’s no need for that, please leave” Magnus said curtly. Camille had dropped off some of his books she had borrowed and had let herself in. They had talked for a few minutes and Magnus had almost fallen asleep. He tries and fails to convince his guest that it was her cue to leave.  
Camille was provocatively sitting on his couch, carefully undressing. “Come on love, it’s been a week. Surely you’ve moved on from Alec. Angels knows he has. Do you know the number of people courting him? His locker was filled to the brim with candies and chocolates this morning.”  
Magnus grimaced. It was all the school was talking about. “I’m well aware of that. Now, if you’d be as kind enough to leave, I am not in the mood for any of this” he huffed as he moved towards the door opening it. He had meant to shoo Camille away but once he opened the door, his mouth fell open. In front of him was Alec. Who was probably as shocked as he was.  
Alec had been thinking of knocking for the past few minutes but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. And just when he finally decided to knock, the door had swung open for him. And he was blessed by the sight of a beautiful angel. The angel who had fallen from the heavens to haunt his dreams. His beautiful boy. “Magnus..”  
“Alexander?” Magnus was confused. Is this real? This wasn’t just a figment of his imagination like last time? Magnus may have daydreamed about Alec at some point this week. Going to his loft. Kissing him and getting back together with him. He may have thought a few of them were real. Until he slept away all the alcohol out of his body.  
Angels, he’s so beautiful.. and near. Alec took a step forward. Then another. Magnus just looked up at him questioningly. And when Magnus parted his lips to probably ask him a question, Alec took advantage of it. He grabbed Magnus by his open robe pulling him close. Pressing his lips hard on his. It was heaven. Being able to kiss him again. Just feeling him so close. Alec’s body yearned for him. For this sexy being in front of him. He kissed him with all the urgency and longing he’d bottled up for so long. It may have been messy. It sounded messy. His lips and tongue devouring his beautiful boy’s parted lips. Alec moaned into the kiss, almost getting lost in it. Almost..  
“I’ve always thought three’s a crowd, but if you’re up for it Magnus, I won’t say no either” Camille drawled and Alec broke the kiss immediately, stepping back.  
He hadn’t meant to have an audience. Certainly not a Camille Belcourt. Alec glanced at the direction where the voice came from. Camille had her arms crossed and was giving him a look. A look that meant, what the fuck do you think you’re doing? And Alec noticed it then. Camille’s unbuttoned top. Not the whole way but far enough to be able to see a laced underwear underneath. He looked back on Magnus who was still too shocked to register what just happened. And then he noticed Magnus was wearing a dark silk robe that hung open. His abs on display and he had on some dolphin patterned pajama bottoms underneath. Camille and Magnus were.. busy. And he had.. disturbed their moment. Alec felt sick. Of course, Camille would have gotten back together with Magnus. The only person Magnus has loved. It struck an invisible knife deep in Alec’s heart. Heartbreak had never felt this bad. He’s taken too much time that someone else had beaten him to it. Someone had claimed Magnus now. He shouldn’t.. it’s not right for him to interfere. “I’m.. I’m sorry Magnus” he whispered, then he turned and ran away as fast as he could. He turned down the hall towards the elevator. He attacked the down button with all his might, wishing for the elevator to come and take him away.  
“Alexander!”  
Alec panicked as he heard Magnus call him, footsteps of someone running was getting louder and the elevator doors just won’t open and let him in. He glanced to the side and saw a red sign saying EXIT. He pushed open the door underneath and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He ran down a seemingly unending set of stairs. Damn it. Magnus lived at the highest floor and he was taking the freaking stairs down. After so many steps, he was huffing. Tears falling down his cheeks and he stopped, holding on to the wall for support. He felt himself sink down the stairs as he let himself cry for awhile. No one was chasing after him in the fire exit. For a moment, he felt the most unbearable pain of being alone. And he’d probably forever be alone. Magnus was it for him. Alec didn’t know how long he had wallowed in self pity. He cried until his eyes were no longer producing tears. He knew he had to go home. His phone had been vibrating nonstop and he ignored it. One of Asmodeus’ bodyguards had returned it to him.  
Slowly, he got up. He was on the 11th floor. He tried the door but it wouldn’t budge. He went down one floor and tried again. It was locked too. He tried all the doors going down until the ground floor. The doors were all shut. Great. Just great.

\- - -

Magnus was drinking a martini. He was already on his third. He should really stop drinking but all the waiting was making him antsy. It’s almost an hour since he last saw Alec. And he had called Izzy, Raj and Jace looking for him. He had tried calling Alec but he wasn’t answering his phone. No one had any idea of Alec’s whereabouts. It seems Alec wasn’t in the mood for answering anyone’s calls. He just hoped he was ok. Alec seemed lost after kissing him. Did he regret it? What made him do that anyway? Magnus had never been so confused. Everything that this pretty boy did always surprised him. Magnus was about to gulp down his third when his phone buzzed to life. He quickly grabbed it and he felt his heart leap. Relax stupid heart! He took a quick breath and answered it. “Alexander.. where are you?” He asked as calmly as he could.  
“Magnus.. hey.. um.. I’m sorry to disturb you.. i probably shouldn’t.. yeah.. right.. I’m.. I’m sorry I called.. I.. bye-“ Alec was talking so fast it was hard for Magnus to keep up  
“Wait!” Magnus almost shouted  
“... yes?”  
Good, he didn’t hang up. Magnus thought, relief washing over him. “What is it? Where are you?”  
“Uh yeah. About that. Can you come and get me? I’m at the ground floor. In the emergency exit. Um, the doors are locked. I.. I can’t get out”  
“Oh~”  
“Uh.. yeah.. i mean, if you’re busy, i could ask-“  
“No-no.. i’ll go down now. I’ll meet you in 10”  
“Ok.. thanks”

\- - -

Roughly 10minutes later, Magnus opened the door to the emergency exit at the ground floor. Alec stepped out quickly. His eyelashes looked wet and he had red rimmed eyes.  
“Have you been in there the whole time?” Crying? Magnus’ heart ached.  
“Yeah I.. guess I lost track of time” Alec rubbed the back of his neck. He needed to apologize to Magnus. If he and Camille were back together, it was the right thing to do. “Listen, Magnus. I’m.. I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to do that.. I.. I mean I’m not sorry for kissing you..” Alec stopped horrified. “I mean! I’m sorry for kissing you! It.. it won’t happen again. I mean.. If you don’t want me to.. I mean!” Alec stopped again. Focus! He couldn’t quite focus as Magnus was highly distracting this close to him. Peering closely at him.  
“I’m sorry.. I.. I didn’t know Camille was there and.. I.. you.. well.. I can explain it to her. I mean, I was kissing you.. you weren’t kissing me back.. right? Yeah, you weren’t.. i mean.. why would you.. i mean, were you?” Alec stopped again. This wasn’t the apology he meant to say. It’s coming out all wrong. “I’m sorry Magnus. I’m a mess.. and.. and you’re hot.. angels.. I.. I need to stop talking” Alec closed his mouth and looked pleadingly at Magnus. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets.  
Magnus was in shock to say the least. His heart was soaring then falling, then soaring again. He couldn’t quite understand what Alec was trying to say. Were.. they ok? They stood there staring at each other for a while. That is until Alec’s stomach grumbled loudly.  
“Uh, I’m sorry. I should probably go” Alec said backing away from Magnus but Magnus held him back with a light touch on his forearm. Skin on skin. Alec missed the skin contact. Even if it was barely there. He longed for him.  
“Wait.. Alexander.. we need to talk”  
Alec gulped. Magnus was serious and his eyes didn’t give anything away. Alec nodded.  
“Let’s get take out and eat at my place, ok?”  
Magnus led the way and Alec quietly followed. They were silent the whole way. Magnus ordered food from a restaurant in front of his building and they headed up to the loft after.  
As they were in the elevator, they both pressed on the highest floor and their fingers touched. There was an electric charge on their fingertips that they both withdrew their hand looking at each other in surprise. Magnus gave a chuckle and Alec smiled gesturing Magnus to go ahead. Magnus nodded and pressed the button. It was the longest elevator ride they had ever been on. They stood at each end, afraid of making any more electrifying body contact. As the doors opened, they made their way to Magnus’ loft. The silence was deafening.  
Even while eating, their chewing noises were kept to a bare minimum.  
This is stupid. Magnus thought. The last time they were here, they had been loud. Well, actually they were in bed most of the time too. Ok, push those thoughts away. Baby steps Magnus. We don’t want to scare him away again. “So.. what was it that you wanted to tell me?” Magnus asked after checking that Alec no longer needed to eat every last piece of rice left in his ricebox. He should have just licked it clean if he was that hungry. Ok, bad idea. Now he’s thinking about Alec’s tongue. Good grief. Speak now or forever hold your peace! Magnus inwardly screamed at Alec.  
“Um.. I.. I had a talk with your father.. Asmodeus” Alec said looking him straight in the eye.  
Worry clouded his face. “Did he hurt you?” Magnus quickly scanned Alec’s body. His clothes looked like a hot mess. His shirt look a bit crumpled but other than that, there were no bruises or wounds.  
“No.. not like that. I mean, we just talked for a bit. He wanted to know why we broke up”  
“I would like to know that too Alexander”  
“I.. I thought we were blood related. My dad said, you were his son too”  
It came as a surprise. Magnus have guessed it but he never thought Robert would actually tell Alec that. Robert had said it himself. It would destroy Alec. “We’re not” Magnus said quickly. It was time Alec knew that. He didn’t care whether it would complicate things for Asmodeus. Alec can’t keep torturing himself like this. “Is.. is that the only reason?” Magnus hoped against hope that it was.  
“Yes.” Alec waited for Magnus to say something. But Magnus just sat there, looking at him. His face was unreadable.  
“You should have told me”  
“I can’t.. it will hurt you. I didn’t want you to ever think that you did anything wrong”  
“Alexander.. when you broke up with me.. it was all I ever thought about”  
Alec fell silent for a while. “What.. what happens now?”  
Magnus slowly smiles. “Well.. I guess we start again”  
“Start where?” Alec begins to smile too.  
“Well” Magnus stands up and Alec looks up at him in surprise. He remained seated, unsure.  
Magnus walks slowly to him, shoulders swaying a bit. “I don’t think we’ve been introduced. I’m Magnus Bane, Son of Asmodeus and Magdalen Bane.”  
Alec smiles back at him idiotically, very much like the first meeting. “Alec. Alec Lightwood, son of Robert and Maryse Lightwood”  
“Mind if I accompany you?” Magnus asks gesturing at the sofa.  
Alec laughs at this. “No.. i mean, I don’t mind. Angels, even now, I can’t answer that question properly.”  
Magnus smirks and he sits really close to Alec. Alec looks down at their arms, brushing against each other.  
“See something you like?” Magnus laughs now and Alec raises his brow at him.  
“Did you memorize all our lines in our first meeting?” He teased leaning closer and nudging him.  
“Of course. That was the first day we officially met. My day One with Alexander” Magnus says softly, he brings his hand up to cup Alec’s cheek.  
“So I guess its safe to assume that Camille is out of the picture?” Alec asks, now less unsure but somehow still scared.  
“There’s no picture with Camille. It’s just a picture of you and me” Magnus whispers the last three words as he leans in for a kiss.  
Alec leans in and they kissed again.  
“You know, if we’re going to replay our relationship, we shouldn’t be kissing just yet.” Magnus murmured, still not giving up on the teasing.  
“What? Did you like record everything?”  
“Depends, does that turn you on?”  
“What? What are you talking a-“ Alec’s eyes widened as a sudden realization hit him. “You! You didn’t film us while we.. you,. There’s no sex tape right?”  
Magnus laughed “who uses tapes any more Alexander? You watch way too many episodes of 13 reasons why”  
“What 13 reasons? Wait! You didn’t answer the question! Do we have like.. sex videos or something?!”  
“What if we do?”  
“By the angel! Magnus! Delete it! Give me your phone!”  
“Aren’t you atleast curious?”  
“No! Magnus!”  
“We can watch it together first before I delete it”  
Alec was about to voice out his refusal on the matter but something stopped him. He was a tad bit curious. “... fine”  
Magnus’ eyes widened “Angels! You watch sex videos!!!”  
“No! I’m just really curious if its us”  
Magnus gave him a sly smile.  
“What?! Magnus!”  
“We don’t have a sex vid. None that I know of anyway. But if you’re game.. we could do one” Magnus takes out his phone and opens facebook live. “Hi Everyone!” He says brightly as he angles the camera to fit both him and Alec.  
“Magnus! What are you doing?!” Alec instantly blushes as he realizes what was happening.  
“What does it look like I’m doing? Darling I’m making a video of us” Magnus smirked. He wasn’t intending on making a live show by all means. But he did want to show everyone that he was with Alec. That they’re back together again. “Hey look! 15 people are viewing us. Wave hi Alexander!” Magnus looked straight at the front camera and waved with his free hand.  
“Magnus! Give me that!” Alec wrestled with him to get the phone. Despite Alec’s longer limbs, Magnus was strong and nimble. With all the commotion, Magnus drops his phone and someone’s foot had accidentally kicked it under the couch. Alec groaned and went down on all fours looking for the phone. He laid his cheek flat on the floor and reached out with his hand but the phone was too far.  
“Well this is an interesting view.” Magnus comments from behind him. His boyfriend’s butt was raised high, more like an offering of some sort.  
“Shut up” Alec muttered as he tried to swipe at the phone again. He barely touches it with his fingertips.  
Magnus couldn’t help it. He leans over and pinches one of those round butt cheeks.  
“Magnus!” Alec yelps as he turns to face him, he moves away his butt by sitting but then, his legs were open and Magnus kneels on the space in between.  
“You’re so cute when you’re shy” Magnus teases as he traps Alec underneath him.  
“Magnus! Your phone!” Alec hissed but blushes once again when Magnus leans in for a kiss.  
“I missed you so much” Magnus murmurs just before he closes the gap between their lips.  
-  
Izzy was skimming thru her facebook when she sees a live feed from Magnus. She tunes in and sees Magnus waving at the camera with Alec beside him. So, they got back together again huh? She laughs as she sees the two struggling with the phone. She got a glimpse of a blushing Alec and a laughing Magnus before the view changed to the ceiling. And then everything was dark. She hears them talking in the background, then there was silence. She turns the volume up and hears an audible gasp. Her eyes widen at the realization and quickly calls her brother.  
-  
Magnus had his hand underneath his shirt and was rubbing circles on his nipples making Alec break the kiss. He gasps but it was short lived as Magnus grabs the back of his head to smash their lips together. Alec supports both their weight and jerks when his pants vibrates.  
“Wait” Alec breathes out and takes his phone out of his pocket. Izzy was calling him. “Izzy?”  
“Alec! What are you doing?! You’re in facebook live!”  
“Oh! Yeah, thanks Izzy!” Alec hungs up and turns away from Magnus again. This time, he lies down on his stomach and reaches underneath the couch for the phone. “Magnus, we’re still live! Help me”  
Magnus shakes his lust filled head. “Ok” he lifts the couch a little for Alec to be able to get the phone. Alec hurriedly closes the app and sighs. He was sitting on the floor and leans back on the couch.  
“So the sex video is done. Anything more in your bucket list?” Magnus asks grinning at him as he sits beside him on the floor.  
“You’re impossible”  
“You love me anyway”  
“Yeah I love you” Alec says automatically.  
Magnus freezes. It’s like his whole world stops and all he wants to hear is those words spoken by Alec. “What.. did you say?”  
Alec blinks and fidgets, “I.. I love you Magnus.” When his boyfriend just gapes at him, Alec feels uneasy. “It’s ok, you don’t have to say it back. I.. I just want you to know. “ he explains quickly. When Magnus still won’t speak, Alec thinks he may have taken things a little too fast. “I.. I mean I.. I really care for you Mags. Don’t think much about it ok?.. please talk to me. Don’t be weirded out.”  
“You.. love me?”  
Alec didn’t know if it was a trick question. He didn’t know what the correct answer should be. I should distract him maybe, he thinks. He grabs Magnus and kisses him. He was about to deepen the kiss when Magnus pulls away.  
“Say it again Alexander” Magnus’ eyes were searching his.  
Alec saw the longing in his eyes. He needed to reassure him. This seemingly clueless beautiful boy needs to hear how he truly felt for him. “I love you Magnus. Losing you like that, it scared me. I’ve never felt that way before and.. You’re.. You’re everything that I want, I need.. I love.. I love you so so much”  
Magnus feels his heart explode. “I love you too Alexander”  
Alec smiles briefly before he hugs Magnus, burying his head on the crook of his neck. He hears Magnus hum in content and it was the most beautiful sound he’s heard all week. “Say it again for me Alexander” Magnus mumbles and Alec laughs softly.  
“I love you Magnus”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our guys won the teen choice awards for sci-fi tv series wooohooo! If you want to watch it, see link below :)  
> https://youtu.be/d8Di5NZ33o4
> 
> Matt won the sci-fi tv actor too woot woot! I can’t find a link yet but will update here if i do.
> 
> Haven’t started with the next chapter so it might take a while.. Hope you liked it. Happy week :)


	55. See You in a New Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days pass and Alec was excited. It was their first monthsary. Although they haven’t greeted each other yet, Alec had a surprise planned for tonight. What he didn’t know was, Magnus had something in store for him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprises, fluff, little smut at the beginning and closure to character relationships. Mainly of Asmodeus and Robert, Raj and Jonah, Simon and Izzy, little mention of Clary and Jace. I hope I didn’t miss anyone.. hmmm ^^,  
> Title inspired by John Mayer song “New Light”.

“Alexander..”  
Alec woke up with a start. He was draped across his beautiful boy who was probably having sweet dreams. Or that was what Alec hoped. Magnus was moaning his name in his sleep and Alec blushed figuring the dream wasn’t entirely wholesome for Magnus to elicit such delightful moans. He carefully removed himself from bed, trying not to wake Magnus from his slumber. He grabbed his boxers and headed to the kitchen wanting to make breakfast in bed for his boyfriend.  
Magnus woke up to the smell of bacon and toast and he got up and took his silk robe tying it at the waist. He padded to the kitchen and paused to admire Alec’s back from the stove. His pretty boy was clad only in boxers and an apron. Alec turned around to put the bacon on their plates, smiling at him.  
“Good morning” Alec smiles shyly as he gestures at the food. “I made breakfast. Do you want to eat in the bedroom?”  
Oh the small pink lacy apron that Claire had bought Magnus as a prank gift suits Alec perfectly. It was too small for Alec hence the cloth barely covered his chest and the lace looked really good against Alec’s smooth pale skin. Magnus licks his lips as he walks near Alec who sees the hungry look in his eyes.  
Alec settles down the pan and takes Magnus by the waist as soon as he’s within reach. He kisses him softly and gasps when Magnus places his hands on his chest. Playing with his nipples.  
“Good morning Alexander. I think I’d like to eat you here right now, if you don’t mind.” Magnus whispers to his ear as he tugs the boxer shorts down.  
“Magnus.. we just did it last night.. twice..” Alec said softly. He wasn’t complaining, just in awe of how much libido his boyfriend has.  
“Oh but we haven’t done anything for so long, we need to make up for lost times. I think your dick agrees with me” Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec’s dick and all coherent thoughts escape Alec. He moans as Magnus pushes his back to the table and kneels in front of him. Alec holds on to the table for support as he looks down on his boyfriend.  
Magnus tucks the apron in itself so that it’s well out of the way. He takes the tip to his lips and looks up at Alec before darting out his tongue and licking the slit.  
Alec moans and gasps as Magnus slowly takes him in his mouth. He carefully rakes his hand in his hair, guiding Magnus as he sucks him. Alec couldn’t help but buck his hips, making Magnus choke as his dick hits his throat. “Sorry.. Magnus.. please.. I’m gonna..” he all but whined when Magnus pulls away. Magnus seats Alec on a stool with his back on the table. He then sits on top of Alec, straddling him as Alec wraps his arms around his waist.  
“Alexander.. can you prep me?” Magnus asks as he gets a lube from his robes’ pockets.  
Alec’s throat felt dry and he croaks a huh? Making Magnus giggle.  
“Is it ok if I feel you inside me for a change?” Magnus asks and laughs softly as Alec quickly nods.  
“Yes.. angels.. yes! I want to Magnus.. do you want to go to bed?” Alec asks as Magnus squirts some lube on his hand.  
“No.. I’ve never done it in the kitchen.. I always wanted to try it here.. if that’s ok with you?” Magnus blushes slightly and Alec’s smile broadens at him.  
“Of course, anything you want beautiful” Alec whispers as he leans for a kiss. He gently slips his hand under the robe and moans as he finds Magnus completely naked underneath. He gently circles a finger just outside the rim making Magnus gasp.  
“Don’t tease me” Magnus groans and lets out another delicious moan as Alec pushes one digit in. Alec was taking it slow and he gauges his boyfriend’s reactions. Stopping when he thinks he’s hurting him.  
“Please Alexander.. don’t stop.. i want more” Magnus begs as his hips push back to meet Alec’s finger sliding in.  
“So impatient, wait for it Magnus” Alec teases and smiles as Magnus whines. When he seems pleased enough with the desperate cries from his boyfriend, he carefully adds another finger. At this point, Magnus was rocking himself to get more. It was a bit painful as it had been long before he last had bottomed but the pleasure was worth it. Just the thought of Alec fucking him is enough to make him cum. Alec looks down and moans as he sees his and Magnus’ cock rubbing against each other.  
“Magnus!” He gasps as his boyfriend takes his cock in his hand and works him.  
“I want this inside me.. now!” Magnus demands then gasps and arches back as Alec distracts him with a third finger.  
“Patience Magnus. You wanted me to prep you, and i want our first time to be right. I want you to loosen up for me. If you do that, i’ll give it to you” Alec promises as he works three fingers in his hole, stretching him.  
Alec was serious at the task at hand. It was driving Magnus insane. “Alec.. please.. I’m..” Magnus whines as he loses it and shoots his load on Alec’s stomach. Alec doesn’t stop and Magnus moans as his dick hardens again. Ready for more. Alec feels Magnus shudder and he stops, wanting to be inside his boyfriend now.  
Magnus whimpers at the lost but moans lewdly as he feels Alec lining his dick to his entrance.  
“We’ll take it slowly ok?” Alec holds Magnus by his waist as he gently guides him down. Magnus grabs hold of Alec’s shoulders, grounding himself as he feels himself stretch from Alec’s dick.  
“You’re so big” Magnus moans as he tries to accommodate the head. Alec stops himself from pushing up and pulling Magnus down fast. He’s breathing hard as he stops when his head was fully sucked in.  
“You’re so tight Magnus” he whispers as he kisses his chest and sucks his nipples. Trying to distract himself as he was too near the edge with the way Magnus’ ass was fluttering around his dick.  
“Move!” Magnus whines as he struggles to push down some more, taking Alec’s length.  
“So good” Alec moaned as Magnus pushed all the way down, taking the whole of Alec. Magnus tries to relax his muscles for a while before pushing himself up then moving down quickly.  
“Oh! Magnus!” Alec cried as Magnus fucked himself on his dick.  
“Alexander!” Magnus moans as he goes faster, getting lost in the sensation. He cries as he feels Alec move his hips up in time. Magnus comes as he feels Alec lose it inside him. He keeps moving throughout their orgasm until he’s well spent and sated. He nuzzles at Alec’s neck and breathes him in. “I love you Alexander”  
“I love you too Magnus” Alec presses a kiss to his face. They both laugh when they hear Alec’s stomach grumble.  
“I guess we should have breakfast now” Magnus mumbles sitting up slowly.  
“We need to shower first” Alec says as he gently lifts Magnus away.  
Magnus winced as he tries to stand up, knees a bit wobbly. His face brightens up as he remembers his schedule for today. “Oh! I have a surprise for you!”  
Alec leads them towards the bathroom and groans. “Please don’t tell me that aside from the kitchen, you also want another round in the showers right now”  
“Oh my! Alexander! Look at you making suggestions!”  
“What?! I wasn’t.. that wasn’t my intention Magnus.. I” Alec stopped his stuttering upon seeing the look of amusement in his boyfriend’s face  
“You’re still shy.. Even after everything? Really?” Magnus chuckles. “Much as I want that to happen, i was referring to an entirely different thing. My father will be meeting your mom today to discuss new job offers and some select few choices for your new home.”  
“Oh! Your father is a big help to our family. I.. I can’t thank you enough. If there’s anything that I could do for your father or for you, please let me know. I can’t repay everything now but I’ll work for it” Alec offered and blushed when Magnus raised an eyebrow.  
“There’s no need to repay for anything, you know that. Don’t ever think you’re indebted to me or to my father.” Magnus says kindly  
Alec shakes his head. “I don’t know what I did to deserve all this but, I’ll find a way to make it up to you.. to your family”  
“I don’t know about my family, but if you’re so hellbent on repaying me.. you can start with your suggestion earlier” Magnus hints as they reached the bathroom.  
“You’re going to be the death of me” Alec grins as he pulls Magnus close.  
“Oh no.. don’t go dying on me now. There’s still so much I have to teach you” Magnus promises as Alec claims his lips for a kiss.  
-  
Alec tugs at the sleeves of his polo which he borrowed from Magnus. It was a little short on him but it was the most plain looking shirt that Magnus owned.  
“Here, let me” Magnus rolls up the sleeves and checks out Alec.  
“You know, I think I should leave a few more clothes here. Since I’ll be hanging out here often.”  
There was a hint in there that Magnus does not miss. It was a big step and Magnus thinks they’re not ready yet but maybe.. “oh, I can clear out a drawer for your clothes”  
“That would be great. Also.. if you have a spare key?” Alec knew he was pushing it. But he had to try.  
“I don’t have one”  
“No problem, we can have it duplicated today”  
“Alexander.. why would you want a spare key?” Magnus stops fixing his hair to fully look at Alec.  
Alec puts on his best smile to hide his nervousness. “I just think that.. maybe.. since I’ll be hanging around here more often.. I should have one.. And its tiring to go back and forth to get stuff.. um.. you know.. I should just.. move in?”  
While Magnus thought it would have been nice for Alec to move in with him initially. He now feels that they shouldn’t rush things. “We’ve been together for barely a month and we just got back together from a week long breakup.. We should probably take it slow. Living together, is a huge step.. I don’t think we’re ready for it just yet.” He tries to break it to him gently. He wants nothing more than to spend every minute with Alec. But he had tried to do that before and they broke up. The breakup was due to a different matter but still, Magnus wants to take his time with Alec. He needed to take care of their relationship since he hopes that this one would last. Until forever if he was going to be honest.  
“Oh.. alright. Ok..” Alec looks down, obviously disappointed  
“Hey now.. I just want us to be ready when the time comes. For now, it’s too early. Most couples move in together atleast after a year or so I’ve heard” he cups Alec’s chin to look him in the eye. He sees understanding dawn into those hazel eyes that now looked a bit light green. Maybe it was the lighting?  
“Ok. I’m willing to wait for as long as it takes” Alec promises and his smile was genuine.  
“Come on. Let’s go see our parents” Magnus smiles and places a firm kiss on his lips. They took their stuff and head out.  
-  
“Alec, we need to talk” Robert pulls Alec away after the meeting. Asmodeus, Maryse and Magnus looked on and continued to exchange pleasantries. Magnus nods to Alec as he mouths a wait for me.  
He follows his dad towards the other room. They were in the chosen new home for the Lightwoods. They had just inspected the place and signed contracts. As soon as they were alone, he looks at him worriedly. “What is it dad?”  
Robert clears his throat. “There’s something you should know. Magnus isn’t my son. I’m sorry Alec. For years I believed that he was. I took a DNA test earlier this week. I.. I should have told you sooner but I wanted to talk to you in person.”  
“It’s ok dad I know.. Asmodeus told me yesterday”  
Robert sighs. “That family likes you and treats you as their own.”  
Alec nods. “Yes. They’ve been nothing but kind and gracious to me. To our family.”  
“Just.. always protect your heart Alec. And protect our family, ok?”  
“Of course dad. You need not worry”  
Robert smiles and hugs his son. They go back to the others.  
“Magnus, Alec, can I have a ride with you? I believe these two have some things to discuss” Maryse smiles as she bids Asmodeus and Robert farewell.  
The two men look on as the others board the car.  
“Perhaps it wasn’t meant for us to have the happy ending. Our sons could probably do better.” Asmodeus starts the conversation lightly.  
Robert nods. “All these years, I always thought that I lost Magdalen. That you took her away from me. But that’s not true. I hated you Asmodeus.. because I never thought that you could hurt me the most. And when I lost you, I was so angry.”  
Asmodeus was surprised by the revelation. Normally, Robert avoided talking about conflict. But he was more than happy to talk now. “You didn’t lose me Robert. You could never lose me. I was always there for you. Even when you pushed me away”  
“I know.. but.. its too late for us now.”  
“Perhaps fate has meant for that to happen so our sons could meet. Don’t you think?”  
Robert smiles. “Maybe it’s for their love story that’s why we had to go through all that. For our sons to meet, yeah”  
“If that’s the case, then I couldn’t be more glad that it didn’t work out between us then” Asmodeus winks and Robert laughs like old times.  
“Such a flirt”  
“Always had been. Never worked on you though” Asmodeus was thoughtful for a moment.  
“That’s why we were friends. I was the only one who could withstand you”  
“You never gave us a shot”  
“There’s no us Asmodeus, honestly. We’re married men now” Robert shakes his head. Asmodeus was back to his obnoxious self. Weird, but he did miss it. He missed him.  
“There could have been an us. If you had been open then, no pun intended” Asmodeus smirks and Robert couldn’t help but laugh loudly.  
“Just, let me know if my colleagues are still bothering you. I’ll try and divert them as much as I can. And i’ll give you a heads up if they intend to meddle with your affairs.” Robert offers his hand for a shake and Asmodeus takes it.  
“What made you turn over a new leaf?” He finally asks.  
“I did some research with everything that’s happened to Alec and Maryse. When I found the culprit, I see that you’ve already taken care of it. The Verlacs. You handled that well. It’s better to use her, get her to your side than make an enemy of Lilith. She has connections”  
“Yeah, Lilith is quite a handful but we’ve come into an agreement. She’s working for me now”  
Robert nods. “I can’t thank you enough for taking care of my family as if they were your own. So I guess this is goodbye.” He loosens his grip but Asmodeus grabs tightly, pulling him close.  
“I’m not saying goodbye just yet. We will meet again Robert” he whispers and is satisfied at the slight tremble of Robert’s hand.  
“Give it a rest Asmodeus” Robert says pulling away and smiling at his best friend.  
Asmodeus makes a show of huffing. “Fine, if you insist”  
-  
Days pass and Alec was excited. It was their first monthsary. Although they haven’t greeted each other yet, Alec had a surprise planned for tonight. What he didn’t know was, Magnus had something in store for him as well. It was lunch time and Magnus went to the little boys room. A few minutes later, a number of students were making their way towards Alec. One was carrying a stereo which they placed on their table.  
“Are you Alexander Lightwood?” A good looking guy with dreadlocks asked  
“Yeah.. why?”  
A pretty blonde girl beside him smiled. “We’re the Glee club. This is Joe, I’m Quinn, she’s Mercedes and this is Sam” she pointed to dreadlocks, a curvy girl and the last guy looked like a justin bieber wannabe. “We’re here to sing a song for you, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy”  
Joe, the dreadlocks guy smiled at him and started singing “My heart’s a stereo, it beats for you so listen close.. hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh..”  
“Magnus sent the glee club to serenade you!” Simon squealed beside him. Raj shushed him, enjoying the music. The cafeteria was singing along and Alec was both embarrassed and beaming. Somewhere near the end of the song, a guy Alec knew as Blaine handed him a card that said Happy Monthsary! In it was a dedication from Magnus with a picture of the two of them in the train. When Magnus was sleeping on his shoulder and he had his hand on his knee. Back then, Alec didn’t thought anything of it. But looking at it now, he realizes that they looked like a couple then. He smiles at the memory.   
Then another guy, a hot guy who Alec knew as Mike Chang gave him a box of chocolates. Honestly, the guy looked a lot like Magnus. Not that all asians looked alike or something. There was something about their features that looked so strikingly similar. Although Magnus was broader, more muscular and put together. Their personalities were different as night and day too. Alec shook his head. No, Mike isn’t Magnus. Definitely, not Magnus.  
By the end of the song, the glee club parted and Alec saw him. His beautiful boy handed him a long stemmed rose and Alec stood up to accept it then wrapped him in a one arm embrace.  
“Happy first month Alexander”  
“Happy” Alec murmured back as he tipped up Magnus’ chin with the same hand clutching the rose and leaned down for a kiss.  
The students were clapping and cheering for them and they turned to face everyone giving a shy bow.  
-  
The Clave had a game that day after classes. So far, it was a close fight. Jonah feels that just one wrong move and their team could lose. Sebastian took the shot as the buzzer sounded signaling the end of the game. The ball goes through and they won leading by only one point. The team shouts in victory and the crowd cheers them on. Jonah looks over to the courtside and sees Raj.  
This is it, Jonah thinks as he makes his way towards him. Raj was talking with Magnus, a bit clueless. He had asked a favor from both Alec and Magnus. Now, Raj was where he wanted him to be. As he closes in on the gap, Raj looks up at him, startled. Magnus moves away smiling and walking past Jonah, mutters a ‘good luck’.  
“Jonah, congratulations on your team’s victory” Raj smiles genuinely. It has been long since they last talked. Mainly because Raj had been avoiding him. It wasn’t so hard though since no one knew about them except their closest friends.  
“Raj.. I missed you” Jonah now stops in front of him. His voice is loud and clear.  
Raj blinks in surprise. “What? What’s wrong?”  
“I missed you Raj. We haven’t.. been together since.. that fight. I want you beside me all the time. I want you to be with me. And I want everyone to know that you’re mine”  
Raj shifts uncomfortably. “Hey.. do you want to talk somewhere else? I’m not mad or anything Jonah. I should be the one apologizing. I just worry about you. You don’t seem to be yourself” Raj speaks quietly. He knows Jonah was always freaking out about letting everyone know about his, err, preferences.  
“Raj.. I’ve never felt more like myself when I’m with you. And now.. I just have to be myself. And just.. let everyone else know who I want to be with” Jonah grabbed Raj and kissed him.  
Raj quickly pulled back, eyes wide. “Jonah.. are.. are you sure? People can see-“ his protests were muffled by another kiss.  
“Let them see me. Let them see Us. I’m never hiding you from anyone again. I’m sorry it took me til now to realize that you’re everything to me. I’m happy and proud just being with you like this” Jonah rests his forehead on his.  
Raj smiled “Well, took you long enough. So.. We’re officially what? Boyfriends now? Can I go tell everyone that you’re my boyfriend now?”  
“Yes. I would like that very much Raj” Jonah smiled as Raj crashed his lips against his again.  
-  
“They’re copying us!” Magnus huffed trying to act pissed in Alec’s embrace. Raj and Jonah were creating a scene by kissing by the courtside.  
“Well.. think of it this way Magnus.. you’re a trendsetter” Alec teased placing a soft kiss on his nose.  
“Hmm.. Magnus the trendsetter.. sounds a bit weird but I’m not complaining” Magnus lifted his face so Alec can properly kiss him in the lips.  
“Listen, I’ll head to the showers for a bit. Wait for me ok?”  
“Ok, don’t take too long darling” Magnus smiles fondly as Alec lets him go and heads out with the rest of the Clave.  
Clary joins Magnus shortly, handing him his schoolbag. “You shouldn’t just leave your things anywhere Magnus”  
“Thanks biscuit” Magnus ignored her and focused on the way Alec’s long legs strode quickly and efficiently. Covering much ground as he catches up with the team. The cute curve of his butt on that glorious Clave jersey. His slim waist versus that broad shoulder. His shoulder to waist ratio was amazing. Magnus had measured him so they could get jackets for the dance club too. Why did his boyfriend have to be so perfect in every way? Magnus sighed as he finally wrenched his gaze away and focused on Clary who kept chatting beside him.  
-  
Alec walks fast to catch up to Sebastian. “Hey Seb, is everything good as planned?”  
Sebastian grins at him. “Yup, they’ll be boarding the train soon. You should hurry up and get your ass there in time.”  
“Thanks, I owe you one”  
“Nope. Let’s just call it even Alec. After all I’ve put you through, this is the least we could do”  
Alec smiles and nods. Once they reached the lockers, Alec gets out his gift for Magnus. He sits on the bench and skims thru it one more time.  
“Angels, what are you, a girl?” Jonathan sniggers upon seeing Alec writing notes on a black book.  
“I think its sweet and thoughtful” Sebastian announces as he looks over Alec’s shoulder.  
“What this is, is none of your business.” Alec shuts the book and puts it carefully in a box.  
“I’m sure he’ll love it Alec. Magnus is a sucker for love” Charles chips in  
Alec smiles. He has no doubt Magnus would like it. He was making sure Magnus would love everything that he has planned for tonight. He fixes his stuff and hurries for a quick shower.  
-  
Alec had insisted they take the train so Magnus gave his car keys and car pass to Jace who promised to bring the car home in one piece. Izzy, Simon and Clary were tagging along with Jace so Magnus felt somewhat at ease. However, it was the third train they had to miss because Alec kept pulling him back claiming that they should board the next one instead.  
“Alexander.. are you planning on staying in this station the whole night? Honestly, these trains look exactly the same, let’s just board the next one ok?”  
He’s getting impatient, Alec thought. He looked up as another train approached. This time, he saw them. He grinned as he turned to Magnus. “Fine, let’s go” he held his hand and pulled him in. There were two guys sitting on their spot who immediately stood up and let them take the seat. Magnus raised his brows and glanced at Alec who didn’t seem bothered by this at all. As soon as they were seated, Alec nodded once to the girl on the other side. She smiles at Alec then winks at Magnus. Then she and her guy friend who had a guitar starts playing ‘Can’t help falling in love’.  
“I have something for you” Alec says softly as he takes out a box from his backpack and hands it to Magnus.  
“For me?”  
“Yes. Open it” There was something almost childlike about Alec’s expression. It was like he was the one receiving the gift and is very much excited about it.  
Magnus gets curios and opens the box. Inside it was a small black photo album. He opens it and finds a small note written in Alec’s neat penmanship. ‘Happy First Monthsary’. Underneath it was a picture of them kissing. It was taken earlier in Magnus’ surprise serenade for Alec.  
Magnus smiles as his fingers brush the glossy polaroid picture. “Who took this?”  
“Jace”  
Magnus nods. Jace was well informed of his surprise for Alec of course. And Alec must have told him all about this as well. Magnus decides that Jace is indeed a good friend. Not just of Alec, but him as well. He feels a tad bit bad for Jace though because he had advised Clary to give him a hard time. He turns the page and sees another picture. It was of them in the train. The first time they’ve officially met. On top of it was captioned ‘Day One’. “How did you get a picture of this?”  
“From Raj. Actually, it was Jace who took the picture and sent it to Raj.” Raj had admitted to Alec that he’d ask Jace to check on Alec before. Since Raj was interested on him then. Jace had reported that Alec and Magnus were flirting on the train and took the picture as evidence. Alec was glad for it because at least, the moment was captured.  
Magnus flips to the next page and was amazed by all the moments they had shared which he thought were private. Some pictures had been taken by Clary and Izzy. Others were taken from instagram. Their first kiss after the game, their first movie date, their first Magnus’ officially approved date, even their first photo in bed together. Although the last one just showed them both laughing and they had their shirts on.  
“No one has ever given me a gift for a monthsary before..” Magnus admits softly. “Don’t spoil me Alexander”  
“Well, you should get used to it Magnus.” Alec couldn’t believe no one has ever given Magnus gifts for this special occasion. He’s now more determined to surprise Magnus every month.  
“Really darling, you didn’t need to-“  
“I want to.. and this is just the beginning. We still have the rest of tonight”  
“There’s more?”  
“Of course” Alec grinned at him  
Magnus smiles and looks at the singing duo again who were now playing Baby by Justin Bieber. “Wait, are they playing for us too?” He whispers to Alec in wonder  
“Yeah, I hired them. Well, actually, Sebastian hired them. He wouldn’t let me pay”  
“Being close to him must have lots of perks.”  
“Yeah, its good to have him as a friend” Alec reminds him gently in case Magnus is getting jealous  
“And still there’s more? More than this?” Magnus gestures towards the duo and then to the album  
“Yes Magnus. Come on, let’s take a picture” Alec takes out a polaroid from his backpack and turns around so he can also capture the performers behind them. When Alec takes a look at it, he was pleased with the result. “Here” he hands Magnus the picture as they come to a blank page in the album.  
Magnus carefully puts it in place and Alec takes out his pen and writes ‘Serenade on the train ride home’ on top. Magnus intertwines their fingers as they listened to the music. Alec looks over as a dreamy smile spreads on his boyfriend’s face.  
-  
When they got to Magnus’ place, Magnus was fumbling around his mailman’s bag for his keys.  
“I’m sorry Magnus” Alec starts as he rings the doorbell.  
“Wha-“ Magnus looks up to see the door opened by Izzy.  
“Oh, we’re almost done!” Izzy grins as she looks back inside “Guys they’re here, let’s wrap it up!”  
“Ok!”  
Magnus was surprised as Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon file out of his loft. Jace gives him back his keys. Both car and house keys.  
“Sorry Magnus, I stole your keys.” Clary grinned sheepishly as they all scooted out of the way. The hallway getting a bit crowded with all of them.  
“Why? Why would you need my ke-“ Magnus pushes open the door wider and his mouth hangs open. The place was lighted up with dozens of candles. On the floor, on the tables. Scattered red rose petals all around making a pathway towards the living area. There was a dinner for two set on the coffee table. Big square pillows were on the floor for them to sit.  
Magnus slowly walks in as soft background music plays.  
Alec hugs his sister and mouths a thank you to all his friends. Clary quickly hugs him as well and Jace gives him a hand shake and a one arm hug. Simon pats his back.  
“Go get him tiger” Izzy wink. Alec smiles and follows Magnus inside. Izzy softly closes the door behind him.  
“Alexander..” Magnus turns to him now, tears welling in his eyes. Threatening to fall.  
“Happy first monthsary Magnus.” Alec pulls him close for a kiss.  
“All this for me?” Was he dreaming? If he woke up, would all this disappear?  
“There’s so much more I want to give you Magnus.. but maybe we can start with this for now” Alec teases and he encloses him in his arms.  
“I’m lucky to have you”  
“You make me happy.. and if you’d let me, I’ll spend everyday trying to make you feel the same way”  
They were in the middle of kissing when they heard someone knocking. Alec groaned and opened the door.  
“Hi!” Jace greeted sheepishly. “We thought you would want some pictures. We’ll be happy to take a few for you.”  
“Oh! Right! Yes please” Alec was grinning as he took his polaroid and handed it to Jace. He kept Magnus close and they had a photo op before their friends finally left. Once they were alone again, Magnus and Alec kissed.  
They kissed for a few more times before dining together. Magnus had insisted they blow all the candles before starting for bed in fear of setting the loft on fire. Alec complied. As they settled in for the night, Alec lets Magnus spoon him.  
“Magnus?”  
“Hm?”  
“Thank you”  
“For what darling?”  
“For letting me have you”  
Magnus feels his throat tighten and he couldn’t speak. He kisses the back of Alec’s head instead as Alec sighs contently and snuggles backward, closer to him.  
You have me Alexander.. heart and soul.. Magnus thinks as he drifts off to sleep.  
-  
It was the weekend after Malec’s first monthsary. Simon and Izzy had joined Malec in an early morning run.  
“Looks like your brother is in a very good mood now, maybe its best we tell them about us?” Simon looks hopefully at Izzy who was tying her shoelaces.  
“If you’re ready to get beaten up, I wouldn’t mind if anyone knew” Izzy shrugs  
“You mean that?”  
“Sure. It’s been what? 6 months? I think Alec knows somehow. Magnus knows”  
“Ok then, let’s go!” Simon walks towards the two pulling Izzy along.  
“Wait! Now?! Si!” Izzy tried to talk Simon out of it but Simon cannot be swayed this time.  
“Yes, now Izzy. It’s time that everybody knows. I’m not waiting any more”  
Izzy shakes her head smiling.  
-  
“Hey! Alec!” Simon shouts as Alec pauses with Magnus and takes shade under a tree.  
“What is it Simon?” Alec asks as he wipes the sweat off his brow. He rolls his eyes at Magnus who was biting his lip and ogling him.  
“Izzy and I are dating. For 6 months now, actually” Simon squared his shoulders, chin up against the taller man.  
Alec was surprised that Simon had the guts to actually hide all these from him for 6 months. But then, it upsets him more that his own sister didn’t tell him. “And you didn’t tell me about this?” Alec glared at Izzy.  
“Wha?! I.. Magnus knew about it too!” Izzy panicked. She hadn’t thought Alec would lash out on her instead of Simon.  
“You knew about this and didn’t tell me?!” Alec now turning to Magnus, eyebrows raised in disbelief.  
“It wasn’t my secret to tell.” Magnus raised both hands up, trying to calm down Alec.  
Alec closed his eyes. “Fine.” He opens them again and stares down Simon. “We will talk again later but now, I want to have your word that you’ll never hurt her. Coz angels help me if you do. Do you understand me Simon?” He had tried not to sound too angry but still his voice came out as a growl.  
“Yes. I’ll never hurt her. You have me word” Simon says firmly. He doesn’t back down at Alec’s piercing glare. Even as Alec steps closer, towering over him. It was so much easier if Simon had just confessed last year when Alec wasn’t bigger than him then. But then, Izzy only regarded him as a best friend before and gave him a chance this year only for reasons unknown to him.  
“Ok then” Alec backs off upon seeing Simon’s determined stance. He sighed as he turned to his sister. “You should have told me Izzy. I tell you everything”  
“I know.. I just.. wasn’t sure how you would take it. I thought you’d beat him up” Izzy grinned and Alec can’t help grinning back.  
“Well, just say the word Izzy and I will” Alec promised and Izzy hugged him.  
“Thank you” Izzy whispers and Alec need not ask what for because he’d do anything for his sister.  
“Come on.. enough already, I’m all sweaty” Alec says lightly pushing Izzy away.  
“We’ll leave you two lovebirds now” Simon said smiling as Izzy tugs him away.  
They meet up with Clary and Jace who were late and doing warm ups. Izzy looks at them fondly. Clary had taken her time and Jace was doing his best in courting her. Practically the only girl he had ever put any effort on but Izzy knew Clary was worth it. Clary did like Jace but Izzy along with Magnus had told Clary to give him a hard time. Jace was a player before Clary and they wanted Jace to feel the hardships of wooing women. For a change.  
“It’s hot! Why do we have to go jogging when it’s this hot?” Jace complained.  
“It wouldn’t be this hot if you had started, I don’t know, maybe 2 hours ago” Izzy laughed  
“I would have woken up earlier if She hadn’t kept me up all night” Jace points with his thumb towards Clary who raises both brows at him.  
“Me?! Who was it who kept saying bye but never hangs up?!” Clary shakes her head  
“I told u to hang up!”  
“No, I told you First to hang up already. Honestly Jace. Can you just let me win an argument for once?”  
“He tends to be very competitive” Izzy smirks  
“Oh, I’m the competitive one, says the girl who wouldn’t let four boys beat her in scrabble?” Jace cocks a brow at Izzy to challenge him  
“You guys suck at it anyway” izzy shrugs  
“Tell me again why you guys didn’t fall for each other? You’re so much alike” Simon asks amused  
“Ew!” Izzy scrunches her nose in disgust  
“Her? Ugh” Jace fakes gagging.  
“No, I’m curious too. I mean, no offense, but I think you guys would hit it off” Clary states. She knows there’s nothing there but its all a mystery. Beautiful people like Izzy and Jace tend to go together like Magnus and Alec.   
“Well, to be honest. Like really honest.. I thought Jace had a thing with Alec” Izzy was grinning.  
“What?! What the fuck Iz?! Why would you think that?! Why?! Why!!” Jace was in so much despair that the three laughed  
“I’m sorry.. You kept hanging out with Alec and would lock his room. I asked Alec why you guys locked the room and Alec told me he didn’t know. So I thought you.. well.. you know. Even Raj got mad remember?” Izzy grinned at him  
Jace remembers the first fight he had with Raj. And the many more fights after that one. Raj had clearly stated that Alec was his and had forbidden Jace to have a moment alone with Alec. He shook his head. “We play all those scary video games and we didn’t want others to see how much of a wuss we are when playing. Hence I lock the door because Alec always screams like a girl”  
“Are you sure it wasn’t you who was screaming?” Clary teases and Jace huffs  
“I don’t scream. Please!”  
“So just video games? Really?” Izzy was shocked  
“What did You think we were doing?” Jace smirked  
“Well.. what normal teenagers do.. exploring and stuff” izzy shrugs and Jace quirks an eyebrow at her  
“So when you and Simon are in a room.. There’s some sort of an exploration or adventure of some sort going on?”  
Izzy snorts “I’m just relieved to finally learn the truth behind the closed doors. I honestly thought you’d have secretly taken Alec’s virginity or something”  
“Gross! Stop it! That’s your brother you’re talking about!” Jace was horrified but Clary and Simon just laughed  
“So the reason why you’re not into Jace is because you think he’s into Alec?” Simon asks  
Izzy turns serious this time. “I guess out of all Alec’s friends, Jace and I are the closest? Like Jace, Alec and I are really close. When Alec’s not there, Jace would be there for me. He’s really like a brother to me.”  
“Yeah. I.. I feel like Izzy’s my brother too” Jace laughs and barely moves away when Izzy punches his arm. “But in truth, yeah. Alec and Izzy.. they make me feel like a part of their family. My parents are almost always never at home and the Lightwoods have made me feel like I belong with them. And I adore little Max too. So don’t be worried Simon. I’m not one to indulge in incest”  
Simon rolls his eyes. “Well atleast I’m sure Izzy’s not into you in a romantic way. I don’t have to fight you any time soon”  
“Oh you wanna give it a go? Come on tough guy. Loser buys breakfast” Jace playfully punches at the air infront of Simon.  
“Nah its ok. My treat. Today is a good day and I want to celebrate” Simon smiles at Izzy who leans forward to kiss him. “Yup, best day of my life” Simon murmurs as Izzy tugs him for another run around the park.  
“He’s scared of taking me on” Jace smirks as Simon and Izzy leave “oomph! What was that for?!” Jace glared when Clary punches him playfully in the stomach. It didn’t hurt at all but maybe Clary would take pity and comfort him. Give him a little hug or something.  
“You don’t scare me Jace” Clary laughs as she backs off slowly, preparing to run off.  
“Oh really.. just wait till I get my hands on you.. and all your ticklish spots” Jace grins as he sprints forward when Clary starts running.  
“You have to catch me first!” Clary yells as she puts more distance between them. Jace lets her go a bit far. He could easily catch up with her but where was the fun in that? Let her feel safe for a few minutes before he tortures her until she’s begging to go for a pee break.  
-  
Magnus looks fondly at Alec’s back. They had settled on a bench with a view of the lake. Alec had walked towards the lake with his hands on his hips. It’s been almost a week since their first monthsary and Magnus had not given Alec anything. Well, atleast something that compares to the photo album that Alec had given him. Alot of careful thought had gone on that book. Magnus hadn’t even given him a spare key which he regrets now. Alec was careful with his stuff and was only at home in his kitchen. Everything else in his loft was like off limits to Alec. He had told him to feel at home but his boyfriend was still not as comfortable as he would like. Alec would always ask his permission if he could use his laptop or maybe check out his dresser. He was always amazed with his accessories and face and hair products. But with everything, Alec still respects Magnus’ stuff. Which is why Magnus was able to hide his present. He gets a small pouch from his pocket and takes the ring in the middle of his palm. It had Malec engraved inside. Outside, it is a thick band of plain platinum. Alec wasn’t into jewelry and stuck only to one watch as an accessory. Magnus hoped Alec would wear it. He had debated with Izzy if he should buy Alec a sports watch instead. But Izzy said that a ring would hold more meaning as a first monthsary gift. Magnus took his sister-in-law’s advise.  
Alec turns around to face Magnus and catches him looking at his hand. When he noticed Alec was looking, he closes his fist. Worried, Alec walks back to him.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Magnus looks up at him and opens his mouth as if to say something. Then shuts it again and shakes his head. He turns around and walks away.  
“Magnus..” Alec gently touches his arm but then Magnus turns around quickly, grabbing his left hand. Magnus looks down on his fingers for a split second before slipping a plain platinum band on his ring finger. Alec blinks, looking at the ring and holding up his hand to watch it catching the light as he did. It was simple and beautiful. He’d expect nothing less from his beautiful boy. He looks up from his hand to Magnus with almost teary eyes. He didn’t want to cry but Magnus had given him a damn ring. Magnus smiles shyly and raises up his hand showing him the matching ring he wore. Magnus bites his lip and Alec thought it was the sweetest thing.  
“It isn’t much. Not like a spare key but.. its a start. it’s a promise ring. No matter what happens, i promise you that I’m with you till the end” Magnus says softly and Alec pulls him in in a sweet embrace.  
“I promise you Magnus, I’m yours for all eternity” Alec whispers as he pulls away slightly to look him straight in the eye.  
“Alexander..”  
In an ordinary day, when classes were out because its a weekend, two high school boys kissing, in love, and dreaming of a wonderful future ahead, decide to hold true to their promise of forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. ^^,  
> The put a ring on the finger for Malec was inspired by that Final Fantasy VIII scene with Raine and Laguna.. it was too damn sweet. Link below if you’re interested :)  
> https://youtu.be/wMtqLprlqno
> 
> That glee club performance by the way is the stereo hearts one, link as below :)  
> https://youtu.be/02lW6TpjVJk
> 
> The song ‘Can’t help falling in love’ is inspired by the version of Kina Grannis. It’s part of the soundtrack in Crazy Rich Asians. Harry Shum Jr is in there so its nice to watch :) ok, the movie was good too. I watched it for Harry though ;)


End file.
